Without a Consciousness
by DescendentofDarkness60606
Summary: First story after skulking about. Rated M for my paranoia Consciousness: is the state or quality of awareness of ones self How can one truly surpass their own unknowing self imposed blocks? Simple: Force change Upon it. Its a Savage yet Efficient way to create Monsters to fight Monsters. It is a double edged blade if wielded properly and held on tight leash. (Hiatus As of Now)
1. Swords and Mechs

**So, I went back and fixed some issues I found here. probably not the ones the long term readers of this story initially found but something. Also, Im NOT DEAD YET. certain people will understand.**

 **For reference and the fact I may need to say this per every...five chapters?**

 **I do not own anything, not RWBY, not Titanfall or any affiliated items tag tare owned by Rooster teeth or Respawn Entertainment, hell I don't even own my own soul. I own the plot and the lives I'm messing with by playing god.**

* * *

Space is vast, holds all kinds of possibilities. Fermi Paradox: Alien life does not exist. At first true no signs of alien life ever found when man's reach extended to the stars. Which meant its greed could go about unhindered.

In the Frontier, Practically anything can happen in a way. Meaning Murphy's law is in constant effect. Especially when it comes to Pilot and Titan duos. Pilots are agile, merciless and deadly. Titans slow, steadfast, intimidating.

These are the main contenders of the War between the IMC, a mining company tasked with collecting resources and maintaining order, and the Frontier Militia the rag-tag band of colonists fighting against the IMC's exploitation of the Frontier at any cost.

Among this conflict everyone must pick a side or be killed when the fighting reaches home. And it will always hit at home for the fighters be they grunts or commanders.

/\\[V]/\

The Planet Ozuno V a one of a kind world. Some may call it a Gaia world. This world is lush and vibrant with wide array of life all of them docile of course. This world has numerous resources ready for harvest its beauty forced the IMC to use other means to harvest the resources needed preserving the ecology for once why who knows or cares.

Its home to roughy around 1.2 million people with a several IMC garrisons housing 500 thousand soldiers each. By far its a 'Jewel' in the Frontier, everyone is wanting this world mainly for its secluded position and its largely untapped resources.

Its home to a variety of people from all walks of life. Near the base of a mountain where its a lush vibrant grass plain sat a two story house, fence covering a 50 acre plot, farm land covering 40% of the land. Even a odd barn in the corner nestled by several silos.

While real, its near a local town home to the planets Biological Development Lab called, Cyrannic Solutions. At this house holds a family doomed to a life of misery…but not yet atleast, not for the oldest son.

/\\[V]/\

Alexavier Barnett, Eldest son to the Barnett family name. His father's name Eberhard Barnett a discharged black ops operative after a battle gone wrong took his legs and being discharged due to it developed a strong hatred for war with HOW he was discharged, settled down with a girl by the name of Celine Barnett.

How they met is rather strange considering Celine was a Researcher with all kinds of degrees in biology. And Eberhard was off duty after a successful mission. They met when Celine was on break stumbling into each other in opposite directions, Eberhard from the mess hall and Celine to the mess hall.

After colliding and scattering some notes she planned on reviewing sighing as she went to pick them up grumbling about males and their lack of eyesight, noticed a armored hand helping her. Looking up she saw his face smiling and apologizing. Celine sighed but surprisingly found it adorable how she came to the conclusion when just meeting him will forever be beyond her. Hell even for him he found her to be a goddess.

Not long after that, they began spending their free time together they say opposites attract and in this case, true. Eberhard was cocky, impulsive, and rather free with his emotions. While, Celine was modest, cautious, but emotions held to the heart more. Others see the relations falling but others see it as a good balance for each other.

It was wafter his discharge did they decide to leave the military, one of them being forced on good terms the other following to help him cope with his new prosthetics she help make specifically for him, and to be his rock.

The new world called Ozuno called to them. They were given a 50 acre plot, 50 thousand credits, and told to go hog wild. Eberhard wanted to give to society not take from it noting to his black op assassination jobs the military tasked him with. Celine wanted to just be there for him to help him in anyway she can. In fact she help fund Cyrannic Solutions in a way to help deal with xeno diseases by creating a virus capable of mutating the host in small ways to repel the foreign invaders she calls the 'Cruentus'. Yet the user still retains humanity.

So far the farm is doing wonders especially with the only two beings he would go to war for.

His son and daughter named, Alexavier and Melody. They stood by each other ever sense Melody was born Alex stood by her protecting her from anyone hoping to harm er and doing a better job the the 'Grizzled Veteran Dad'. Their father snorted when he heard his nickname as the 'Black Knight'. He saw the knight but the black part was when he gave a boy a black eye for 'accidentally' pushing Melody into a puddle when she was five.

Alex who was seven went berserk and gave the kid a black eye. Eberhard at first was angry but laughed and said always do whats right. While never encouraging or discouraging, Alex only fought to protect her or take punches meant for her. Apparently this caused Melody to take up nursing from their mother to just give back to him.

During dinner Alex, who is 19 at this time, expressed his want to join the IMC to fight the Militia to actually bring stability if anything. Eberhard's eyes widened and grew hazy. He simply said "No, you will be here with the rest of us" in a 'no nonsense' like tone.

Catching Alex off guard, he responded "But, didn't you fight to bri-" Alex never finished when he got sent further into his chair out of fear when his father's angry gaze fell upon him from the head of the table.

"I did my time, and even if they do it begrudgingly, Your not fighting for a cause only to die on some world over something petty! I will not let my own flesh and blood be shafted like I was for countless years of service. You will stay here and help support this family!" Eberhard said with anger but with hurt that he was shattering his son's dreams only to be surprised and feeling small amount of pride.

"I DO NOT CARE DAD!" Alex screamed slamming his hands down on the table startling Celine but Melody saw it coming and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Believe me, i want to stay here but knowing that the Militia can just warp here, take whats ours and leave us penny less all in the name of 'Peace'. I will not let that happen cause i want to fight them to protect my family from them. If I can help in keeping them away from my home then damn the consequences!" Alex said staring his father in the eyes who was hiding a smile.

"Good, then that means i raised you right" Eberhard said with a small smile throwing Alex, Melody, and even Celine for a loop but Celine quickly recovered seeing her beloved's gaze.

"No matter what Alex, We will be here for you when ever you return" Celine said with happiness even if she was dishearten when she heard her eldest go off to fight.

Then Melody pipped in "I plan on helping big bro by studying hard at the university to make weapons and armor so he won't die" she said with a jovial smile then turned into mischief "Besides I'm the only one who can keep him from loosing an eye or two"

Alex laughed roughing up her dirty blond hair getting a pout and 'HEY!' causing everyone to laugh. Oh, Alex will miss these times.

/\\[V]/\

After getting the father's blessing, Motherly tears, and the little sister's cries for more time he left to the nearest recruiting office. He applied to be a pilot and instantly handed a jump kit and told to impress the recruiter evaluating him. Suffice it to say he passed with flying colors a prodigy in the works. Alex will always deny saying he had natural skill and simply say he just went with the flow.

After that, he was sent to 'Boot Camp Hell' as he put it dealing with a Pilot instructor who almost broke Alex's nose for making a off handed comment about his love life which was true considering his ramrod straight posture.

In his 'team' of four was Alex him self as the assault, Tis as their sniper, Natalie their CQC, and finally Hailey their leader.

Tis is short for Tristan he is a lanky, white, blonde hair, fellow but average with a jump kit and wouldn't know it by looking but he has the 'sniper eyes' he saw Natalie from 80 feet away doing stretches without anyone knowing. Except for Alex who saw him looking, it took him a while and a scope to see what he was staring at.

Natalie is a take no shit and busting balls kind of gal, red head and the extra fire to go with her normal attitude and white. She routinely pets and cradles her EVA-8 shotgun like it was her own child even going as far as to call it her 'baby'. Alex shivered at that pet naming and even cringed while crossing his legs when she castrated a guy for hitting on her with, her foot.

Hailey to Alex atleast was beautiful. Her neck length dark brown hair was magnificent, her bright blue eyes were oceans he was willing to get lost for, her tan skin was leaving him jaw dropping. Her armor hid little to him yet hid everything. Her attitude was Business but seemed to catch onto Alex's stares even when he wasn't aware she was aware.

After she returned to their dorm. Alex was stepping out with the others to go fulfill some test with a smg which Tis and Alex dreaded. Only for Alex to see Hailey shake her hips ever so slightly for him as she walked past him. To Alex two flags went up a green one for she is into me and a red one for saying ITS A TRAP SHES YOUR CO.

Under his helmet he blushed and was thankful for it and played it off. When he barely passed the SMG test, and stood proudly proclaiming 'SMGs are shit, i prefer the assault rifle ladies then the SMG children'. Tis and even Natalie laughed and agreed considering one used only snipers and the other shotguns. Hailey would roll her eyes if she heard him.

/\\[V]/\

Hailey stared at the files she had on hand. Out of her team the easiest to sway in descending order from best to worst was Tis, Alex, then Natalie. She wanted absolute control in a way over her team.

She wanted undying loyalty, she wanted to finally feel in power and considering the fact Natalie and Tis congregated around Alex for some reason. Odds are he was around more and saw that she herself defected to Alex in terms of a second opinion.

They managed to complete training in the top 10 thankfully they all decided to serve in the same ship the IMS Pandora. A recently built Battleship class, atleast they had their own quarters which unanimously, also meaning Hailey got democratically out voted, They decided to have one conjoined barracks for their team.

It went surprisingly well. Her team trusted her now. Natalie never liking authority was surprisingly quick to accept her orders. During a skirmish over a planet ,she did not bother learning its name, her team was tasked with hunting a certain defector by the name of Kyle Lancelot.

Apparently he was researching something about jump drives and their connection to what happens in-between jumps. He got pretty far before realizing something horrible that he chose to run to the Militia. Appears the higher ups tracked him and his protectors here.

In the Goblin transporting them planet side during the confusion the IMC 7th fleet consisting of their battleship and several smaller escort vessels, fighting against the Protector Militia fleet.

"Hey Tis, your rifle barrel is off by a few centimeters" Hailey heard Alex talk to Tis. Strange how Alex took to weapon maintenance like holy gospel, his rants along the lines of 'The weapons are like loyal animals, treat them well, feed and water them, they will stay loyal for ever'. Honestly, they never believed him when he said it till Natalie's shotgun jammed while she did her pre-checks once.

"The hell my girl is brand spanking new how the fuck did it jam?!" She said while trying to figure it out. Alex chuckled swiping it out of her hand. Natalie's face was pure hate and possibly showing of her lineage to satan.

"THE FUCK YOU SHIT?" Natalie stared as Alex began petting the shotgun while fluidly pulling various moveable parts and cocked it shelling out a bent casing. He handed back saying "She was screaming bloody murder, better take care of her. Also oil her joints she was screaming in pain and i was attempting to soothe her".

After that, her team actually began taking care of their weapons so when he said Tis' Kraber's barrel was misaligned he was quick to rectify it. Alex said 'She is quiet for now' Hailey never had the thought of shoving him into a psyche ward's padded room ever.

Their door opens and the spectre ushered them out. Alex took point like always with Natalie at his left flank and herself at his right with Tis hanging back a few inches using his sniper eyes scourge the cliff faces.

"Fucking hate jungles…makes my lady tense" Alex said petting his rifle. Hailey never understood her attraction to him but figured it was a factor of his loyalty, trust, goof ball nature and judging from his weapon: care.

"Well then just make sure you treat her to a bath then" Natalie said smirking

"Actually i planned to the second I heard 'Swamp'. I hate swamps always humid and hot, ruins my lady's internals" Alex said sighing. "Chin up Smooth-Talker, atleast that lady wont leave you" Tis added making everyone laugh except Alex who suddenly felt his shoulders weighed 50 pounds extra slumping him over.

"HEY! in my defense she came on to me!" Alex turned his head slightly to look back. While common knowledge agrees with him, he did scare her off when he grabbed her pistol and began 'smooth-talking' it while also repairing a damage he 'heard'.

"By came on to me, you mean she nailed you with her boot considering her pistol was dangerously close to her 'no no square'?" Hailey said, with undertone of jealousy that no one picked up and just happiness knowing he could be daring.

"Oh please not you too" Alex slumped over again causing more laughter.

"Wait, something is up ahead" Tis said causing everyone to adopt serious attitudes and hide behind the LITERALLY NUMEROUS TREES in the murky area.

She saw Tis looked through his scope and began marking 5 grunts on a 5 meter high wall provide lookout, two at a gate, and a third in a central watchtower.

" 'insta-camp' compliment average, standard rotations, strange considering the Militia knowing our want for him, may put him under better guard" Tis said skeptically.

"I don't like it not one bit" Alex said, while Natalie reached over to activate her radar pulse still Hailey stopped her.

Natalie looks dover to her with a face conveying why, till she pointed to two ogre class titans with 40mm cannons and whats looked like rocket pods.

"They will instantly know were here, at this range I'm glad the swamp's heat is hiding us" She said.

"Alex i want you and Natalie to move to the side while i draw their attention, Tis take out what guards you can" Hailey said directing them, Alex nodded and took off with Natalie to the right, Tis climbing up a tree putting him on the same hight of the entity in the tower. Hailey sighed pulling out her charge rifle.

Looking behind her checking her possible avenues of escape before realizing and taking a page out of Alex's book. "Fuck it I'm winging it". She charged her rifle nailing the right ogre right in the cockpit causing the pilot inside to vocalize a loud curse before falling down in shock.

The other titan already en-route to turn her into paste.

'shit…Shit…SHIT' she took off as the ogre began firing and missing worse then a baby with a smart pistol.

With Tis, he already began killing the grunts he marked now firing into the compound killing the scrambling grunts, heads ceremoniously mimicking fireworks.

Alex gave Natalie the best job she heard to rodeo the fallen ogre, plant charges on it, leave and create a explosion. Which she did cause somehow the titan stayed laying down probably from shock that he was on the ground.

Alex vaulted into the base ignoring the constant head popping. He had to crouch behind several crates while taking pot shots with his carbine at the few grunts hiding from Tis's sniper eyes.

He gotten used to the terrors of war relatively quickly mainly cause he followed the advice of 'Its either him or me'. He kept count of how many he killed during his first op. So far 10 grunts.

He attached a satchel meant for breaching onto the door. It blew it off the hinges and Alex entered already firing and switching from target to target reloading twice.

Overall he killed 5 grunts another dying to the door if the red spray at the end of the hall was anything to go by. He took note of a 2nd titan explosion, seems Natalie took it out and the lack of a sniper rounds going off was good news.

Although, the lack of friendly sniper fire did plant a seed of doubt. He shook it off, stalked to a door at the far end by the splattered grunt door, opening finding the crazed scientist holding the area where his heart would be.

He seemed to be scared shitless considering his pant situation. "Kyle Lancelot, your coming back with us and serving trial for desertion" He said while he grabbed him, put his arms behind his back and zip-tying them together.

While escorting him out, he saw his team checking the site for supplies for the trip back to the ex-fill location. Tis was collecting more krater AP rounds, Natalie was scrounging though their stores for ammunition and spare parts, and Hailey keeping watch.

Pushing the captive forward, he stumbled and ate some the soggy earth, Alex went to search for rations, ammunition, spare-parts, and rifles he may have not seen before.

Hailey sat on a crate using Kyle's kneeling body as a foot stool while keeping watch, Alex now confirmed she had a dominatrix feel to her and shuddered now.

While coming through the crates, He found a rifle that had a bull-pup designed grabbing one and a manifest that came with it calling it the 'V-47 Flatline'. He nodded happily and put it on his back mag locking it while taking spare clips of ammunition.

"Found a new love Alex?" Natalie said while reloading spent drums.

"Maybe, gotta check what the new girl can do before making her a lady" Alex said cleaning his R-101c Carbine.

"Hope your Mistress there isn't jealous of the new fling" Natalie said smirking.

Alex sighed, "Oh she is mad but accepts her. In fact she is talking to the new addition laying the ground rules" Alex smirked then his face fell "And now they are fighting"

Tis laughed while Natalie rolled her eyes wit a smile. Yep Hailey loved his caring nature the most.

After calling for evac at their location and razing the camp to the ground, Their goblin transport landed few meters away from the main gate. Alex was escorting Dr. Lancelot to the transport who mind you was vigorously attempting to escape.

Everyone cringed when they heard Alex deliver a devastating kick to his knee.

The sickening crack they heard would not be haunting worthy but define how Alex gets when his patience is thinning. That leg bent in a unnatural angle to the side but Alex forced him to walk regardless.

/\\[V]/\

Once returning the doctor to his proper escort, and medic attempting to set his leg, the team was called to the titan bay for a 'meeting'.

Alex only once heard what he calls 'the best news ever' when his family announced his little devil sister. But this is a good second to best news ever.

"Team HATN, Your op to bring back Dr. Lancelot earned your team their own titans, As per SOP you choose the chassis, everything else is up to you." The captain of the ship said walking off.

Hailey smiled along with Tis and Natalie , as they began talking amongst them selves. But heard a lack of Alex's voice in their conversation, they turned to look at them who's right arm was twitching.

"Alex you alright?" Natalie said in uncharacteristic worry. Their only response was Alex walking to them. When he got close enough he threw his arms around them brining them close.

He said in a low voice "Do. You. Know. What. This. Means" His voice could be mistaken for unbridled rage. Letting go of his teammates, He walked to a Ogre chassis and took his helmet off.

He turned around showing his hazel eyes and a wide smile. His team began to catch on to whats going on.

"WE GET OUR OWN TITANS! IMAGINE WHAT THEY WILL SAY!" he went full psycho mode causing everyone to laugh even Hailey was joining in on the laughing fest secretly.

"Imagine the versatility. we can modify with our Titans to be, support, tank, damage, anti-tank, sniper, EVERYTHING IS LEFT TO US, I CALL DIBS ON THE OGRE" Alex said while speed talking to him self as he climbed all over the chassis analyzing it.

"He's never going to calm down is he?" Natalie said rhetorically with a nod from the other two.

Sigh, "Well lets go get requisition our chassis and it seems he already has his" Hailey said while filling out a form for an atlas, Natalie Atlas as well and Tis a Stryder.

After Piloting their titans to their team's titan bays. They told the Techs what they wanted done and left but Alex didn't and just said 'Get me tools necessary for installing the parts", The techs looked at him skeptical but handed the tools over. His helmet off and his team saw him with the biggest smile.

/\\[V]/\

Alex was in his element. Especially with modifying the Titan of his. He already knew what he was going to do when the Captain said 'Their own Titans'.

His silence was him rebooting his mind which was full of plans already thought out. He first began making sure the servos in the legs and arms are at 100% along with the hydraulics as well. Next he made sure the armor was up to snuff.

To the onlooker he was a monkey scrambling over the whole titan removing some plates, fixing under neath it, putting it back on then moving to another area. His team though, only signed and left knowing he will come to the mess when ready.

Opening the hatch to sit inside to test the servos. Activating the Titan and programming the 'Vanessa' OS voice into the titan. He began to move the arms that felt natural to him. Seeing acceptable, near miss able, lag in the arms and legs. He began to do complex motions testing the limits of his titan's reach, once finding it acceptable he shut the titan down and put it into standby mode.

Closing the hatch then jumping down wiping the grime and oil from Titan servicing off on a towel graciously given by the techs who were shocked to see him tune, modify, install, etc. his titan and a few giving the other credits based on a bet.

Attaching his helmet to his belt. He walked to the mess, When he got there it was noisy as ever and not a drop in sound when he entered. He went to the counter grabbing his daily ration for the allotted time sitting with his team keying in onto the conversation.

"-ats when Hailey here proved she had iron balls, i mean who just shoots a Ogre in the face?" Tis said recounting the story to the other pilots and grunts sitting around them.

"Why is it your team gets the cool missions" said some random pilot in assassin gear, "Cause were awesome" said Natalie shoving a steak in her mouth, how her jaw got wide enough to fit a three pound steak into her mouth he did not want to know.

"No you eating a 3 pound T-bone whole with the bo-" Alex stopped seeing her cough up a spotless T-bone "-I give up" Alex said taking bites from his steak. "Your a fucking force of nature Natalie"

"Oh you noticed, thank god for that" Natalie said sarcastically with a smile. Alex rolled his eye then heard a giggle to his right, slowly looking over to Hailey's face with shock and fear.

The voices of the mess did not grow quiet but their table did as the team stared at her. She stopped staring at them "What? she said with confusion.

"You…..you….." Alex pointed at her like he was pointing at a ghost "YOU GIGGLED HAILEY, YOU NEVER GIGGLE!" he said loud enough for only his table to hear.

Hailey smiled, resting her chin on her hand with elbow resting on the table staring at Alex "Well maybe someone made me giggle like a school girl?" those eyes of hers should be WMDs, with how much power they held over him.

He right now wishes his helmet was on to hide his tomato red face. He began to scratch the back of his head and look down at his plate forcing food down his mouth causing everyone else to laugh. Hailey just kept smiling even began twirling his hair between her index finger that grew slightly past his ears.

In Alex's mind: blank static. He absolutely shut down. Hailey's mind: She is atop of a old medieval castle planting her flag laughing like a mad women laughing at her conquest. Her smile grew slightly knowing the effect she had on him.

Tis and Natalie shared knowing smiles same with the only other pilots and grunts that associated with the trouble magnet of a team.

After finishing his food and trying to not die from the physical contact. He shot up, practically almost sprinted, to deposit his tray and head in the direction of the titan bay.

Hailey's face was a big smile, her eyes showed possessive qualities and a hunger that scared Tis and Natalie a little. Those two excused them selves and went to the armory. Hailey left the mess heading towards the Titan bay.

'Oh Alex, your gong to be mine' she thought planning everything out. 'Your caring nature is divine, your undying loyalty makes me feel like a queen, the trust you put in me makes your heart of gold shine' To the onlooker as she stalked towards Alex would be a predator hunting its prey.

Alex felt a shiver go up his spine as he set to get what happened earlier off his mind. So far his modifications to his Titan was heavier plating and electric smoke.

He suddenly felt pressure on his back, arms snake around his shoulders then crossing at his neck, and breathing onto of his head.

He knew EXACTLY who this was, no one gets this physical with him. "uhmmm….erm…hey….Hailey…" Alex said stuttering and beat red.

Hailey grinned taking in his scent from his hair, the feel of his skin, and purring from his embarrassment.

Alex stalled all process when he felt her 'purring'. He felt his tools leave his hands still frozen. He felt movement and breathing by his ear

"Alex…you must know this" he felt the air on his ear as she whispered into it. "You have done so…many things to me…" she purred into his ear as she turned hm around and corned him into his titan's leg.

"So tell me, Alex~" How she said it sent shivers down his spine "Are you willing to give us a try?" Her face wearing a 'innocent' smile yet the eye's screaming 'your mine'.

Alex gulped and began stammering. Hailey's smile turned into a possessive one. "You want there to be an us don't you?" Alex opens his mouth to atleast say something but nothing came from his brain that went on break.

"Cause, I can feel your heart beat when I speak, i see your eyes when i walk into a room, i notice your body relax when you're near me. I noticed every little thing about you change when I'm near" Hailey told him with a voice tinted with want. "Do not deny what you feel, let it go, let it grow, a queen always needs a King"

That broke him as his arms shot wrapping around her waist pulling her in as their lips met. Hailey's eyes snapped shut leaning into the kiss and moaning. Fireworks of ecstasy, lust, and possession surged with in her.

Alex, everything shut down. He knew it from the second he looked at her he felt this unconscious pull, the gravity she gave upon him called to him. His body reacted better then his mind.

His dreams knew before his mind. His subconscious knew before his mind did. Hell everything knew she was his and he was hers before HE EVEN MET HER!

So when she indirectly said the words i love you, he capitalized on it.

They came up for air, Alex's mind still on break but never letting go of her waist as Hailey's face had pure ecstasy written all over it and looked like she was coming off the best high in her life.

"Alex, i want us to work" she said losing her smile turning into a thin line near a frown as she began to see them eventually fighting. laying her head on his shoulder, nuzzling her face into his neck gripping some of the material on the sides. "I know I will try" he said as his arms encroached around her building the wall that she will always feel safe in.

Hailey Fall for once in her life smiled for a reason instead of putting one on for others. She has found her king…HER king. The sudden pressure and movement of her arms caused Alex to jump but settled down. Hailey moved her arms to properly hug him. She would KILL any whore who tried to get her man, kill any one trying to take him away from her, she was willing to kill gods to keep him.

Alex's over-protective streak he had reserved for his sister was the nearly the same as the feeling he felt now. She was her rock now, his sole reason for living, and he will be damned to let anyone or anything come between them.

Slightly pushing her away so he can see her face began wiping tears away "Your too good for tears, my queen" Hailey smiled slightly at what he said and moved one arm to wipe her tears but he beat her to it again.

"Don't Worry Hailey I promise you, I will be at your side through thick and then, thorough the worst or best of it all, i will kill for you" Alex said staring into her eyes wth conviction. She smiled for two reasons one was knowing she felt the same along with surges of happiness at each promise and the other.

The other being she had her King. Her conquest can begin now…but not right now she wanted to cultivate her love for him and the same from him.

His smile, she found it the only one she could love. His Hazel eyes pools of courage. His golden heart, her reason for going to war.

"Now my queen, May i make sure my weapon here" , gesturing to the titan, "Is up to your standards?" He asked with the smile she loves. "Yes my king and while your at it i will make sure I'm up too your standards in terms of combat" She smiled not wanted to seem like a damsel in need of his saving.

Although reluctantly, they let go of each other. "I will hold you to that" Alex said giving her a kiss on her forehead causing her to pout cutely. All she got from him was a ruffling of thy hair.

He returned to his titan's servicing now gearing it toward being a impenetrable shield and a sword capable of leveling mountains.

Cause lets be honest to our selves, Love causes people to do strange things. Alex's modifications are near breaching protocol when it comes to titan modifications but letting it slide if the results outweighed the operating cost.

Not that anyone cared. Alex set about detailing plans for the chaingun he requisitioned. Modifying the structure and internals to support firing rounds not suited for the chaingun. 20mm to 30mm rounds and fast firing mechanism.

So far it was a master piece to him. The titan's white turn into a gunmetal grey. A new set of optics integrated into hatch and the other optical unit removed. the armor of the shoulders went up further to cover the joints connecting he torso to the arms. Several extra pieces of armor covering exposed joints and servos on the legs.

All in all he likes the monster he created. Now no one will be able to top him now.

/\\[V]/\

Alex loved his dreams. They were filled with weapon schematics, Hailey, Titan schematics, Family, and his optimistic prospects of his future. But some one decided his sleep a hindrance.

Groaning Alex opened his lead eyelids to see Tis waking him up. "You sleep like a fucking rock, get up we got a op to do. Hailey said its a big one, the whole IMC not just single team ops"

Alex groaned getting up. Stalking to his footlocker grabbing his fatigues and armor. He walked to the shared shower actually cleaning him self, putting on his armor once he stepped out and dried him self.

Walking out the room with Tis and Natalie, hearing their conversation in the back of his mind.

Nearing their goblin transport they saw Hailey ordering grunts signed to their team, roughly around 50-70, to gather their equipment and saddle up into their drop pods or goblins. Seeing her team visibly relaxed her.

"We're going to be late come on!" Hailey stated with authority they were used to.

After stepping on board, Alex sat on the floor facing the hatch on the side. Propping his arm on his knee staring at the clouded sky out the window he over heard some authoritative voice over the coms describing the op.

Something along the line son 'a colony' and testing out 'Spectres'. When the hatched open he saw the place in tatters and fire here and there along with mechanized infantry he saw designated as Spectres.

"Hey Natalie, think they are safe?" Alex heard Tis say to Natalie who visibly looked torn about seeing the Spectres. "I reserve my judgement" was all she said.

Getting a nudge on his left, He looked up to see Hailey's face in concern "I will be alright Hailey, I'm still here" Honestly he wished he could take his helmet off but in a war-zone that damn thing can save your life.

Getting up, he grabbed her hand giving a affectionate squeeze before letting go and jumping out. Hitting the ground running he took off to the right.

Hailey landed already ordering Tis to provide overwatch for Alex while herself and Natalie move left.

So far, this op was going to be a fucking doozy. With the Militia here either 'defending the colony' or on the hunt for something. Their team will make sure they die failing.

* * *

 **Welp, First story. Going to be fun, any reviews are welcome. After a few chapters I will be getting into RWBY territory. Actually I kinda have but thats not what I'm getting at. There will bound to be some** **grammatical or spelling errors I'm not no fucking english nazi. given i speak english as my only language.**

 **Beyond that Alex's titan is modeled after the App game Titanfall Assault's Mortar ogre. so yay.**

 **Also you have been forewarned, There will be triggering elements later on I will say it now. TRIGGERING ELEMENTS LATER ON. not gunna spoil what elements just expect them.**


	2. Ghosts

**(Looked through for minor problems. Done on Feb 25 2018)**

 **WELP A NEW CHAPTER IN ONLY...two days...don't get used to this begin expecting longer and longer in-between times. Just a Fore warning.**

 **Next on the agenda...considering no reviews AS OF YET still waiting on ATLEAST ONE but the favs and follows still help me in a way of...knowing people** **actually read this pile of soon to be golden trash.**

 **Oh Trigger warning (i guess? not sure if its a real trigger): Is Gore**

 **I kinda did my best but considering, eh. Also those 'Pro-Militia' people your gunna hate me immensely and I'm ready to have a PM war about it *que happy face***

 **I hate these ANs( did i use that correctly? or is it A/N) Don't much care for em but here READ THIS. AND TELL ME HOW BAD I DID**

 **Also hope no one got attached, (foreshadow oooooooo~...kill me)**

* * *

Well Alex has to give Hammond props. The Spectres are fucking amazing. They are many times stronger then conventional soldiers, many times durable and for once: do not complain. But the problem with this is the fact THEY ARE SO DAMN EASY TO REPROGRAM.

Alex took cover in a house, looking to the stairwell he saw 5 spectres, he calls them wedge heads and the boxy one…box heads, 'they seem to be indulging who ever is down the stairs to the bullet buffet.

He looks to the left to glimpse a frag entering the window threshold. Leaping with strength he never thought having, grabbed it, and threw it back out the window. He heard a 'OH SHIT!", a explosion and a militia assault pilot helmet fly into the room.

Alex simply stared with a blank look, signed, slowly peeked out to see who was within his rifle's range.

Clicking his mistress's safety off. 'Time to break in and get a feel for the 'Flatline'' he thought seeing a squad of 5 grunts moving from cover to cover while firing at the squad of grunts assigned to him for some obscene reason. Fuck it all he could care less.

Standing up aiming the rifle at the farthest grunt firing a 2 second burst, and semi expecting a large kick back kept it moderately steady. Safe to say that grunt died painlessly, if his detached head was anything to go by.

He heard his conscripted meat shields yell in heightened morale and charged. Alex had to hand it to them when they feel the change in a battle. Alex reloaded, popped out killing 3 more grunts. His squad killed the other two.

He heard the synthetic sounds of his captured spectres behind him, looking back he only see 3 are left. the other two missing heads, if their prone forms lack and of head is anything to go by.

Plotting his jump, he sprinted out the window and firing the jump kit accordingly to let him wall run off a adjacent building and into another building.

"WHO THE FUCK PUT ALL THESE BUILDINGS SO FUCKING CLOSE TOGETHER!" he shouted not realizing the team's com was on.

"Alex, use that useless brain of yours for once. ITS a colony, think of slums and shanty towns" Natalie said, HE COULD FEEL the smirk.

"She is rig-" Tis said only to be cut off "Tis i know for a fact you fucking Natalie when were not looking" Alex said causing silence to reign. For once he welcomed it.

Okay…anyone going to deny it?. Minus the pilot who jumped in front of him who got shredded in 3 seconds from his mistress. 'Time to vacate the area' he thought while parkouring up a wall of a building only to land him self into YET ANOTHER BUILDING.

Hailey came over the coms "So not bothering to deny or confirm it?" she said causing Natalie and Tis to near simultaneously cough. "Oh my god you two are a thing?" Alex said shocked while also snapping a militia pilot's neck.

"ATLEAST WERE MORE RESERVED WITH OUR PDA!" Natalie said, barely heard from sound of her shotgun firing in the back ground. "HEY! I'm trying, its Hailey who needs to tone it down!" Alex shot back hurling a pilot's grenade back at them.

"Please, you know you love it" Hailey practically growled it into the coms causing Natalie to fake hurl, Tis has been quiet.

Alex not liking it and the fact he sees a Militia stryder does not help his anxiety.

clambering up to a buildings roof ignoring something about a 'MacAllen'. He scaled the tower he resided in. Breathing in relief he sees no blood, yet anxiety sky rockets cause he is also not there.

"Anyone seen Tis?" Alex spoke into the coms near seconds later Natalie comes through "He is with me why?" she sounded curious.

"oh well ya know NOT RESPONDING MAKES ME THINK THINGS" Alex yelled into his helmet altering the stryder he was stalking.

He eye rolls hard enough for some people around him to cringe. not having cloak or stim, he was doomed to die till he remembered his 67 Ton pile of metal and badassness. Calling it in several meters away from his position, he took off dodging the surprising lack of accuracy for a weapon that is literally all splash damage.

"Where does the Militia find these fucking pilots?" Alex spoke into the coms everyone gave a collective 'i don't know'. He purposefully backs him self in a corner smirking, taking note of a ball of fire barreling down from space.

"Any last words IMC trash?" The Stryder says among the quad rocket at him. "Yes, How do you like you pancakes fluffy or flat?". He saw the Stryder lead back a bit in confusion "Flat wh-" he got cut off by his titan falling on top of it.

"Eh, atleast he went out as he lived, shit smashed into the dirt" Alex embarked into his titan of doom. "Oh the blood that will be spilled" Was all Alex said while bringing his modified death dealing chaingun to bear.

/\\[V]/\

Natalie, not liking a particular smart pistol using shit fucker, decided to humiliate them. Looking in the corner while wiping some blood off her girl, sat a dead Militia pilot with…a hole where his unmentionables used to be.

"Fucking bitch" She said vaulting off to wall-run towards the sounds of a fight. She jumps up close lining a grunt, throwing another into a grunt bring a spitfire to bear, and jamming her shotgun into some poor sod's throat, metaphorically, and firing off a shell.

All in the span of a few seconds. Man she loved Stim. She saw a cloaked Tis and a few Grunt bodies in the corner, seeing his shoulders back as he let loose several shots from his Kraber at some Militia pilots being brave enough to take to the roofs.

"You know, if i was a Militia pilot you would be dead you know?" Natalie said sitting on the far wall watching him at her peripherals and mostly at the stairs. Considering Tis modified his cloak to not de-cloak when ever he fired a shot, he occupied the only entrance to the second floor.

"Good thing my Dragon is on my side eh?" Tis said firing at a spectre and getting a grunt pilot collateral. "three points" was all he said. Natalie giggled at his nickname for her. His reasoning being her 'fiery nature' and 'volatile way of life' that and she loved throwing fire stars everywhere.

"How much you want to bet Alex is in his titan" Natalie said tossing a grunt corpse with the others. Tis took a while before responding "A relative date with you" Tis got VERY BOLD and did not stutter when saying it.

she smirked, "If win your going to show me that book you keep reading" He flinched but nodded and told her to walk to the window.

curious, she got up and looked out one of his spare scopes. Low and behold she saw Alex, in his Tank of Tanks of a titan ripping an ogre apart that wasn't even doomed.

"I fucking hate you, yet Love you" Natalie said back peddling to catch a view over the stairs. Seeing no one immediately and dropping a arc mine at the top of the steps, she hugged Tis who still managed to kill a Pilot rodeoing Alex.

"NATALIE NOT WHEN WERE ON MISSION!" Tis said, in his stuttering voice, She simply smiled getting off him only to look over seeing only to see a Militia pilot still suffering from a arc mine. But her eyes widened when she saw he had a smart pistol.

"Hey Gu-" all she heard Alex say when she dived at the pilot who prematurely fired the pistol only hitting her in the chest narrowly missing her heart, lung, and diaphragm. Sliding down the wall she got kicked to, early able to cover her face as Alex let forth the possible biggest hail of bullets she will ever see at the pilot.

Well, hope the home owners wanted a balcony. After hearing the Militia drop ship was destroyed Alex scooped Tis and Natalie up being very gentle. the two carried humans saw Hailey sitting cross-legged onto of Alex's behemoth of a Ogre looking very concerned.

/\\[V]/\

When they got back to the Pandora. Tis never left Natalie's side, only to eat and use the toilet is when he left otherwise he practically lived there. According to the medical staff she will be retiring to active duty for a few weeks.

While not mortally wounded, the smart pistol still took aim to maim her, they just pulled out fragmented metal out of her and around that time, by mere seconds, was when Tis started living there.

Alex, blaming him self some, went to go work on his Titan. Hailey going with him in the attempt to help clam him down and maybe get him to stop blaming him self.

Tis laying his head down on the medical bed with his hand very intwined with her's. Hailey trying to placate a self-loathing ticking time bomb. Then Alex trying to calm him self down with Titan Maintenance.

To Alex he barely saw the pilot rush up there still in the process of processing what he say to see Natalie react faster, maybe out of the instinct to protect. After seeing her blood spurt out of her while staggering back as she got up, he acted on some response he never knew he had.

He still can vividly remember the whole ordeal as he pulled the trigger.

He was a solid human mass one second then the next second he was paste along with a new window in that building.

While he would love to bask in the attention given to him by Hailey his ears seem to block all sound in some attempt to mental fix himself which was failing miserably. His mind was ranging from any possible scenario that she died as he was slow but none of those happened.

He felt a sharp pain on his face, left side to be accurate. hearing returning, and eyes refocusing he looked to the left seeing a distraught Hailey.

"Thought i lost you there" she said with clear despair. Alex smiled slightly already feeling the tendrils of contempt and hate for himself ebbing.

"Thanks Hailey i need that…" Alex said with still trembling hands. He managed, in his numbness, to replace every damaged armor component during their 'colony raid'.

Hailey merely sighed while climbing to take residence on some scaffolding set up to help the techs mostly service titans. Her legs dangling off the scaffolding as she sat just taking in the sights of her distraught love too away.

To Alex her presence was all that is needed. Considering the thoughts his mind was forming on brutal techniques on ways on million the Militia.

/\\[V]/\

So far, its been two weeks and Natalie is returning to duty like nothing ever happened. the team recovering and cause their team was pulled from a active duty they were not present for the 'Boneyard' and 'Airbase' op. But one op would take away a member of their team.

/\\[V]/\

Hailey walked back from a briefing they got from the Vice Admiral Graves who gave/told their captain to tell the pilot team leaders. Seems the captain designated the 50 so teams onboard to send one operative to the Demeter refueling plant to act as a vanguard security team.

Her first pick was Alex but a gut feeling told her no. She was pulled from the roster for a reason or two. So her options were limited to Natalie or Tis. She had a honest feeling this op would end badly.

She pulled the two aside in a relative deserted hallway.

"Theres talk that at the Demeter refueling depot, that a Militia strike force will attempt to destroy said depot. I have been tasked with sending one pilot from my team, my family, to act as a vanguard security force" She said staring into their eyes.

Natalie got a look of revenge while Tis held nothing but caution. Good to see nothing changed to her.

Tis spoke first, "Alex would make the best choice he can spot a cloaked pilot better then my eyes can, react faster then all of us, and packs a meaner punch then Natalie's EVA's kick back" what he said wasn't false.

After Natalie's injury Alex has been training non-stop, with Hailey and Tis at times to stop him from damaging him self. He specifically trained in faster processing on situations meaning he had to focus his attack power, perception, and his sheer force of will to stop anyone harming his family.

Hailey spoke back after to her felt like hours analyzing the facts but outside took .4 seconds. "Thats the thing everyone is sending their best 'Security' orientated members, were going to need to send in someone of your caliber. Be it Natalie's power or your sniper accuracy" Hailey stated.

They both nodded seeing her side of the logic but the under tone of a grizzly bear protective standard. "Only one?" Natalie said seeing where she was going with this. Who confirmed her suspicions with a nod.

"As far as I know, they are being sent there ahead of time to give some form of defense and stalling their advance for the main fleet to get to Demeter" Hailey said restating what she heard in the briefing.

Natalie was about to volunteer but Tis beat her to it, "I will do it" He said with conviction behind his brown eyes.

Hailey nodded then waked to the titan bay where Alex stayed 90% of the time nowadays.

Natalie's glare was all kinds of kill worthy she gave to Tis. "Why" was all she said. Tis putting on the face of bravery where cowering is bet used to placate someone's women.

"I know for a fact the second Demeter is under Militia attack your on the first drop pod here" he said with absolute fact, and a little bravery.

Natalie sighed knowing he was right but did nothing to ease her worries.

"be safe, watch her back, most of all" She said when Tis hugged her knowing he did not dish out hugs often, she greedily accepted the gesture. "Make sure my position is canceled and on the constant move, I know my Dragon" He said causing her to relax immensely.

He broke their hug, much to someones hate, he looked down to his data pad seeing his summons. Now Natalie can break the captain's legs.

"Well i be-" He never finished the thought only focusing on Natalie's lips on his own.

After thy departed, he smiled "I will be coming back for that date" only getting a smile back with a nod.

Tis walked off to the armory to gather his gear and head to the transport taking him to Demeter. And nothing she did ever destroyed the gut feeling she will never see him again.

/\\[V]/\

Hailey was moderately happy about Alex's reaction yet displeased.

"You sent Tis? out teams Guardian angel to act as a security force and initial assault team?" Alex said still largely pre-occupied with a tune up on Hailey's titan.

"Yes, I told them everything I was privy to during the briefing" She said while holding a panel open for him showing the circuitry of her atlas.

Alex, who with a portable sobering set and helm on to no blind him self, was repairing damages to the circuits here that he finally was able to get to after their private op that command tasked their captain to send them on.

"Close the hatch" Alex said reaching for a welder as Hailey pushed the cover onto the ports with Alex welding them together.

"So you still send Tis, regardless of volunteering" Again Hailey confirmed "Your logic was to ask one of them cause they would be sending people who are like my 'skill set'" Hailey nodded "Honestly your right I only seen Pilots in assault armor walking their titans onto transports" Alex said looking back where he saw the transports leave.

Hailey the was puzzled "You never saw Tis walk his titan?" Alex shook his head no ash re placed a leg servo. "Nope, matter of fact his titan is right there" he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder.

Hailey looked back seeing the mentioned Stryder. Finally seeing Miss in his full sniper gear with his augmented cloak gauntlet. "Hey Tis!" Hailey waved from atop her Atlas, who quickly looked down into the cockpit seeing a Alex rubbing his helmeted head.

Tis jogged up already powering on his titan ordering it to follow. "Hey guys!, Finally taking some TLC to your titan Hailey?" Tis said curiously already forming a separate theory.

"More or less" Hailey said moving her head side to side. Only to see Alex appear from the hatch on the top, which was between her legs. Thankfully to Alex his helmet was on after he realized his position.

"Hey Tis, thankfully i already gave your titan a tune up before you left" quick recovery Tis thought "Thanks Alex, Hey mind giving Natalie's a tune up as well cause I'm sure she will be giving the bird to protocol and create her own titanfall to my location"

"Oh knowing her she strapping a warp fall transmitter onto it with literally all the explosives for her rocket pod" Alex said dropping down from Hailey's Atlas and wiping the grease and soot form his gloved hands or atleast trying to.

Tis laughed nodding along then looking to the transport "well i gotta walk my dog to its cage, See ya!" he walked off into his titan 'walking' it into a transport specifically designed for transporting titans, The Widow if he remembered correctly.

Alex's gut feeling went haywire after the Widow left.

/\\[V]/\

Their fleet got to Demeter late, Natalie was furious already attaching the warp fall transmitters with the begrudging help of Alex. When they heard it over the ships internal intercom

"Executing command override, Evacuation ships canceled" everyone heard Spyglass say it then hear d him activate the ships auto pilot jumping to a safe distance. Alex had to physically restrain Natalie from entering a drop pod and nearly got knocked onto his ass just mere seconds after the jump.

Alex was surprisingly neutral and numb to spyglass's decision. Alex's reasoning 'Sacrifice the few to save the many'. He looked out the view port of the titan bay seeing explosions go off all over Demeter.

They just lost one of their own…and Alex was just numb…nothing positive or negative feelings just a dull numbness. Hailey took action trying to get their spirits up seemingly succeeded in a small margin. She atlas got Natalie to return to the shared barracks.

Alex just sat against his Titan's leg. Hailey sitting next to him resting her head on his shoulder.

In Alex's mind he was given more fuel to hate the Militia, their reckless attack at a attempt to hurt the IMC worked but at the cost of friends and innocent personnel who did not deserve death.

Natalie angry with the IMC for abandoning troops on Demeter but more angry at the Militia if anything for causing the fueling depot to explode. She had to get revenge against the Militia now, one that will only be sated with their blood.

Hailey was like Alex, just numb. With the same reasoning, but her job as Team leader forced her to act and get Natalie into their barracks for rest, and to help her beloved in anyway she can.

/\\[V]/\

After the battle of Demeter Graves took a portion that while damaging but not overall shattering the 'Remnant Fleet's power. Alex later learned 50 teams assigned to the Pandora were now only 10 after Spyglass's refusal to send extraction ships. Seeing how Graves got pilot teams, grunts, captains, and ships to defect to the Militia.

He was then painfully reminded how dangerous the Militia is now and how they knew of his home if Graves was with him.

Alex wanted leave to check his family but denied by Spyglass who predicted, turned out to be right after sensor stations picked up on Militia jump signatures en-route, that the Militia were attacking a Spectre production facility.

Meaning his team and what few Pilot squads were left needed all hands on deck to defend one facility.

Hailey and Alex were quick to recover fueled by more or less the same resolve to destroy the Militia and avenge Tis. Natalie stayed with the IMC with the mind set that she needs their resources to exact her revenge, otherwise she would lead a one women army against everything. Honestly Alex was certain she could do that.

Donning his armor, grabbing his customized R-101, and going over final checks on his teams titans boarded a Goblin taking them to the Hammond Robotics Regional HQ.

After hearing the briefing from spyglass and getting let out by said robot he took off running with Hailey at his flank. Natalie did not need a stim boost to move as fast as she was going.

Ignoring the Titan being mercilessly destroyed by spectres, he ran to the first hard point to begin securing it. He killed ten pilots seven of which he killed with out remorse for he knew them.

Securing 'Alpha' and nailing several grunts to the wall around the hard point. literally walking towards Bravo after hearing its changing of hands.

Leaning left to dodge a Kraber round and causing his eyes to widen. to the sniper Alex whole posture turned animalistic only take off in a near blur, and not seeing the stim effects around the suit, questioned everything.

Alex ran faster then he thought possible without stim. Bearing down onto the sniper, dodging the frantic Kraber rounds till said sniper got a boot to the head sending him to be permeant affixation to the wall by embedding and fusing.

Looking to the direction of Bravo he ran but not like when he went after the sniper. Snapping pilot defector necks, plastering the walls and floors with grunt blood, even throw spectres with satchels attached to them at groups of grunts and pilots resulting in red mist clouds.

Upon arriving he sees Natalie butchering a few pilots with missing chests, nether regions, arms, etc. Alex un affected by the display and simply started linking Spyglass to the system.

So far they controlled all the hard points. Natalie took of again after Alex gave her a sonar ping showing a dense group of grunts following a pilot duo. Only to hear their screams of pain. Looking out a window she saw her move in a blur off to Charlie.

He called in his titan hearing frantic voices from a dead grunt's coms. "OH SHIT TITAN COMING DOWN!" "WHAT CLASSIFICATION?" "OGR-WAIT, THATS NOT A OGRE ITS A FUCKING MONSTER!" then he heard a dead man walking's voice, the owner: Graves

"All units in the vicinity of that titan fall back! Do not engage it" Graves almost sounded scared appears Alex's reputation proceeded him. Embarking into the titan and activating all of its systems even a modification he made.

Normally no one can see the small arcs of electricity around his titan unless your Alex or Tis level sniper eyes. He let out a single laugh at the thought and idea that it was Tis's idea. He walked towards Alpha that was in the works of changing hands knowing Natalie to be off at Charlie with Hailey acting as a guardian.

Upon arriving he saw two Stryders contemplate their life choices, several grunt squads processing the time they have if they ran away, and four pilots three of which pissed them selves the only pilot that had the balls to attack him got grabbed.

And to everyone's horror, Alex put his other titan hand on the pilot and began to slowly pull. Savoring the screams and taking knot of a Pilot scream running towards him. Finally done playing he ripped the pilot in two and flinging both halves at the running pilot killing and plastering them onto the concrete.

Turning to address the stryder duo, grabbing a punch by one and dash flinging that one into twiddledee careening the both twiddles into the cliff face. He heard a Pilot cambering on top of his titan and activated Tis's name for the mod 'Arc Field' frying the Pilot to a crisp.

He unholstered his modified XO-16 chaingun he called the 'XO-16b' chaingun but no one cares and began leveling the Grunt squads. He sees several Grunts warily enter the hard point area linking Spyglass into the system. He took note of how even the IMC grunts were scared of him.

Looking back tot he stryders only to see Twiddledee use its dashed to augment the power its lunch would hurt his titan. Grabbing the metal fist, pulling, planting a metal hand on the center of mass, using the momentum to hoist the titan above him, then slammed it down into the concrete several meters deep.

Admiring his handy work knowing the titan and its occupant are incapacitated grabbed the pilot jumping at him in a fit of anger realizing he stood there dumbstruck. Using the optic to glare into the pilot. Who was in a desperate attempt to get out of his grasp, was thrown like a baseball in the direction of Charlie getting a eep from Natalie from the comms.

looking to Twiddledum stryder seeing it still having trouble getting out of its home in the rock face was pulled from it by Alex's titan. Who just resigned to their fate as Alex drove the metal fist of his into the cockpit pulling the pilot out throwing him into the ground turning him into a gore splatter.

Looking to the titan now in a 'dead' state just ripped parts from the back leaving it to rust in a in operable state.

He begins running to Hailey's distress beacon crashing into a Militia Ogre attempting to get to her who was trapped defending a hard point. Feeling nothing but burning hatred flung the Ogre back. Once it was on its back he walked over the ogre and brought his titan's fists onto the Ogre sending it further into the ground while also damaging the titan. Ignoring the red liquid dripping from the cockpit.

Satisfied, he saw Hailey clamber on top of his titan. After hearing their win they sought out Natalie who will no doubt be near the Militia's evac point. Upon getting there they saw her surrounded by dead grunts and pilots.

Taking note of the Ogre monstrosity and her team leader she relaxed some only to hear another set of thudding footsteps behind her. Turning around with a face of anger saw a ogre.

The pilot of that Ogre only saw Natalie and took aim with its Arc Cannon. Alex too far away even with the dash could only in a vain attempt to protect her see the lightning discharge from the cannon strike Natalie who screamed at the titan as she was killed by the lighting piercing her gut leaving a cauterized hole.

As she fell down she stared at Alex's Ogre with a peaceful smile before leaving this world. Hailey hopping off to get to a safe distance and killing the Pilots trying to escape sat at a good distance away to watch her King destroy this Ogre.

Alex felt that numbness again but was overtaken with rage. Sprinting in his titan and the Militia Ogre, we shall call Dipshit, shocking him into bringing the arc cannon to bear only for it to be crushed in Alex's metal hand and used to bat him into a concrete building.

Discarding the improvised bat, he began punching Dipshit further into the building, which he later learned was a janitorial closet. Once satisfied with the Titan state he ripped off Dipshit's titan hatch grabbing the pilot affixing a glare through the optic.

Commanding his hatch to open greeted the pilot with his fist numerous times even knocking the helmet off revealing a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Pure rage radiated through him as he beaten her senselessly even screaming like a animal. Staring at the surprisingly still alive pilot the looking at his bloodied hands. falling back into the chair closing the hatch and letting the auto titan to fling her into the ground killing her finally.

"Pilot, a Widow is waiting for ya get a move on" He heard Blisk tell him as he moved to the coordinates taking in the sights of Militia grunts kneeling in front of IMC personnel at gunpoint and being processed to be taken to mines or something Alex did not care.

Upon entering the Widow, he disembarked and seat leaning against his titan and Hailey resting her head against his.

/\\[V]/\

After showering and putting on his sleep wear, which honestly was his fatigues, entered a dreamless sleep but seems the dead wanted to scream at him.

He saw Natalie's colorless eyes and bleeding gut scream at him for being slow and not saving her.

Along with her was Tis in his normal attire but all burnt with his colorless eyes screaming at him for leaving him to die.

Next was the Militia Pilot he took his anger out on, her colorless eyes also staring at him berating him for torturing her.

He was shocked awake by a concerned looking Hailey. "Alex dear, wake up its only a nightmare" Hailey said shaking him awake with her soft voice.

Alex, groaning as he sat up, looking at the clock taking note that is 6 in the morning. He got up stalking to the showers. After 10-15 minutes in the show dressing in his armor, staring at the mirror of his weary face. He was a 20 year old man weathered by the affects of war and loss.

He looked down slightly to begin the routine of putting his helmet on. He looked back up at the mirror and let out a scream. Dropping the helmet staring back at him was not his reflection but Tis and Natalie screaming at him.

Hailey barged in seeing Alex gripping his head as he sat on the floor telling someone to stop. Jumping to his height and side pulled him into her embrace and petting his head attempting to expel the ghosts he was seeing.

It seemingly worked as he visibly calmed down. Help him up she suggested working on their titans together. He nodded after putting on his helmet.

Once entering the Titan bay of the Pandora they set to work on their respective titans, Hailey needing Alex's help time to time. Hailey left to get them food from the mess hall.

Alex looked back to see what the commotion was and saw what Pilots they have and new ones checking out new titans. Finishing up his tune up he walked over to the commotion was.

He saw two stryder like titans, one with a plasma railgun and a modified triple threat. two atlas like titans with some energy weapon and a 40mm cannon.

And two ogre titans that held some launcher and a minigun.

He pulled the bay's head technician to ask him what those were.

"Well the two Stryder class titans are called 'Northstar' and Ronin" He said pointing to them and Alex took note of the missile pods and the sword. "The two over there" pointing to the other side. "Are called Legion and Scorch" Alex nodded "Next we have Ion and Tone here" gesturing to the titans in front of them.

Alex tilted his head and looked at them not feeling any connection to them, thanked him for his time and went back to servicing his titan.

He saw Hailey walking to him with two plates. "So what are those titans?" she said handing him his plate.

"Apparantly the two the far end are called Northstar and Ronin that are based from the Stryder, The other two near the entrance are called Scorch and Legion, and the two across from us are called Ion and Tone" He said while stating their weapons.

Hailey nodded then got approached by a Tech handing her two req forms. "appears they want us to trade in our titans for one of the new ones" Hailey said tossing one of the forms away "knowing you, your too attached to your first one here" she said with a knowing smile.

"Your right i invested too much time into this titan" Alex said and heard a metal clanking to his left, looking at the robotic entity was Vice Admiral Spyglass. Standing up saluting along with Hailey who ent ram rod straight.

"At ease Pilots, As it stands you two are the only experienced pilots who has the highest likely hood of surviving the op I have devised to gather resources for the Remnant Fleet's survival" It said in its robotic logical tone.

"Safe to assume our titans wont be on call?" Alex said and Hailey nodded in support of the query.

Spyglass's avatar nodded "The location is in Militia territory. The target is a data drive containing data vital research of a weapon the ARES Division was looking into on a planet called Typhon" the las part he told them directly into their helm com units.

Considering he spoke to them though the com unit rebaked of the kind of hush hush level of security.

"I already have a unmarked drop ship ready for you departure take what ever you need to complete the mission. Estimated arrival time places you at the start of the planets night cycle so plan accordingly" Spyglass left after saying what was needed.

Alex shrugged and walked off to the armory with Hailey in tow. They got their armor colors set to black with their helmet lights turned off. And grabbing suppressors for their weapons. Mainly their pistols but with some mods, His R-101 was affixed with a suppressor and Hailey's CAR wth a suppressor.

Walking back from the armory onto a drop ship piloted by a MRVN unit took them to the planet called 'Nova'. After dropping them off in the jungle they silently stalked through the jungle towards the Militia base holding their data drive.

So far it was lightly manned mins the Atlas security titan roaming the wall. several snipers and no guards along the railings. Hailey gave Alex the motion to scale the wall and she scale with him.

Having to then quickly jump down off the wall once inside the compound ducking behind several crate after a search light went over their position. Both breathing a sigh of relief, stalked along the wall close to the Data-stores building. After using his data knife to open the door, Hailey killed a Grunt with her knife that was staring at them when the door opened.

After Alex dragged the body hiding it, they moved to the server Spyglass told them through a information packet containing the data. With careful precision Hailey pulled it out with Alex keeping watch.

Now the hard part of getting out. Walking along the wall, and hiding when the search light got close to them, took note their sneaking was in parallel with the Atlas roaming outside. Waiting five seconds for the atlas to move on the re scaled the wall, hopping off and dashing to the forest.

Apparently someone saw them and a Kraber rifle cracked, and they saw a well aimed shot but wind kicked up last second causing the round to miss them by centimeters. Now dashing for survival. Alex called in the Goblin only to hear Hailey scream.

Skidding to a stop and running to her, seeing a gaping hole in her leg. He picked her up over his shoulder in a fireman carry and took off. Seeing her heart rate monitor and the Goblin in the distance he was optimistic that they will live but another crack. No wind picking up to save em now.

In an vain act of saving her he dodged to the left and with a stroke of luck on the sniper's part of that coin flipped aimed a little to the left. Hitting Hailey in the gut. It did not exit and hit his shoulder so that means a fragment round….FRAGMENT ROUNDS.

Alex bolted after the goblin with the MRVN's hand out tossing Hailey onboard before vaulting into the goblin as it shot off towards the Pandora.

Alex instantly got set on tending to His Queen. Trying to stop the bleeding but his hands shaking and red with her blood. Het ripped the helmet off looking at Hailey with sad eyes and for once sense he was just born he cried.

Hailey brought her near death cold hand to his face ripping the tears away. "Hush my King…it will be alright…we will meet again soon enough….and…you kept…your….promise.." she died in his arms with a content smile.

In that moment Alex was sundered to the core but not broken. Not yet he still had a family back home. But he did not walk away from this un scathed. Once returning to the Pandora he sent her body to her loved ones. Spyglass caught him before he could join the transport to attend her funeral.

"Pilot i have another mission for you" taking note of his mental state, twitchy hands, and the look Spyglass knows is behind that helmet a neutral face. "Can wait after your return to the Pandora, you have leave to a trend her funeral" His Avatar left.

Alex attended the Funeral and her father and mother offered him forgiveness in her stead that slightly helped and gave him a place to stay if he was ever in town. He accepted and returned dot the pandora a day after the funeral.

Upon returning the head Tech gave his titan a retrofit and handed him a Data core named VD-0056. Confused he was leaded to his titan looking n different then noticed a new panel exposed on the back of his titan. Looking at the circular empty port then the data core. He put two and two together and inserted the core.

Hearing it click and turn and sealed he reattached the panel that was unnoticeable to the naked eye unless you invested all the time into the Titan. He then heard a female voice reminiscent of his sister's voice.

"Titan VD-0056 online ready to Link with Pilot Alexavier Barnett" She said causing Alex to fell her staring at him. Climbing not the now opened hatch and sitting down as it closed.

"Protocol one Link to Pilot" He saw green light flood the peripherals

"link to pilot established, Protocol Two: Uphold the Mission, Protocol Three: Protect the Pilot" She stated in her droning voice. He went to open he hatch to see it already opened.

He looked tot he Head tech about something he felt off about the linking process. "Your saying it felt like a aggressive possessive link?" Alex nodded in confirmation. "Well VD here must be using the Auto-Titans memory about your care for it and decided you will stay with it or I'm making this shit up. that usually means its a good link" the head tech said walking off to tend to other titans.

Looking up to VD he felt her stare back "Something wrong Pilot?" he pondered his response "Why do you have my sister's voice?" VD expected it and responded "A Melody Barnett created my A.I core specifically for you, Alexavier Barnett" he sighed figured her initiation into the highest school attainable to research weapons na the likes would be huge as a self created A.I for a titan for her big brother.

"Also i was tasked by her to play you this message" She stoop upright and the blue optic flashed a green, her favorite color.

"HEY BIG BRO" He winced happily at her voice. "Just letting you know happy late birthday, congrats on being TWENTY" he felt older then that "Hope you like VD as a late present" He doesn't like it, he loves it

"Father got reports Demeter and how the Pandora was involved but you name never came up on the KIA/MIA reports so he s calm now and so is mom…Oh They decided to name your brother after someone named Tristian Black" He paled but regained color and smiled

"Dad said he knew that Tristian was your team mate" Of course he 'knew'

"So yea…i got into Hammond Robotics later today and creating this core kinda instantly got me into the field i wanted: Titan R&D. But i gotta wait till I'm of age and when they build the facility here" Go figure but nice to know she won't leave home.

"Oh gotta go Bro, stay safe and visit once you get the chance, HUGS and KISSES" the green light turned back to the standard teal.

For now Alex was happy. Content…for now. But given what happened in the short span of a week or two he was hesitant to feel happy and hope for the best. Its just he can't shake the feeling his life will take a nose dive.

"Pilot your heart rate elevated, are you alright" VD asked, He chuckled slightly remembering his link to the titan. "Yea Verdinia I'm fine" He said while doing his twentieth tune up.

He paused when his titan 'shuddered' "Sorry pilot, but seems the 'name' you called me caused a sensation commonly found in organics as 'happiness' is it normal?" she asked causing Alex to laugh.

"Yes, it is normal to feel happy" He said with a smile under the helmet. "Then I will do better in earning this 'Happiness' when interacting with you cause there is a .827% increase in cohesion when i feel 'Happy'" Verdinia said having to integrate math into the subject.

"Must you turn everything into math?" He said stopping her tune up. "why did you stop?" dodging the question I see.

"Answer mine and I will answer yours" he gave a proposition and a way out. "Simple, your 'little sister' told me, when asking why i was made, to find a way to loop everything back to math and formulas…is that wrong?" Verdinia tilted her chassis 1 degree left to simulate a head tilt.

Alex smiled, "No its not but tone it down some and make it funny atleast" He said then remembering the deal. "I stopped cause i asked you the question and a part of me wanted to see if you noticed what i was doing".

Verdinia accepted the response, "I did it feels like I'm stretching, being cleaned, freeing up processes worrying about internal damages, and I feel the static charge of your hands on the more….sensitive cables running through the chassis" Alex kind of expected yet not expected the response.

"What ever Verdinia" He smiled feeling happiness and damn the universe if it tries to take it away.

* * *

 **QUE THE SAD MUSIC...actually send me the saddest music you can find and if i cry i will give you a pass to create a OC to add here be it in the titanfall side or RWBY side. so theres that.**

 **Next...um not much just review the story telling me about anything I missed selling wise. Grammar wise well don't expect miracles.**

 **Also a pass to who ever can guess the** **overall theme about this story.**

 **Also another note: Everything i establish even the minor things are done for reasons. Minus spelling and grammar errors cause I'm lazy in that department**

 **Thank you for Favoriting or Following or both honestly. Weird, have't use that term in a while...honesty...imma shut up now**


	3. Creation of a Reaper

**(Updated, from what my lazy self can find, from he original as of Dec 23 2017, as of Feb 25 2018 Fixed a few errors I found)**

 **OKAY sorry for the long wait i told you people to not expect updates as much...or i hoped. I may or may not have used a psychological term 'correctly' but honestly it fits, but who gives a shit now a days?**

 **Now to cover my ass, Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum owns RWBY (which we will get to hold your god damn horses, i know you people are waiting) and Respawn Entertainment owns Titanfall.** **And EA in some degree look it up**

 **Done blabbing for now Enjoy this long awaited text wall (joking i will to not let that happen unless i can avoid it which i try or die as a result of trying)**

* * *

Alexavier Barnett. Age: 21, Sex: Male, Hair: Black, Eyes: Hazel, Scaring: Minimal-limited to face, Psyche Eval: Alexavier Barnett is currently suffering from Schizophrenia due to stresses of loosing his whole team with the wear and tear of war. Known triggers for aggression is mentioning his team, firing a Kraber AP sniper rifle, getting near his titan, and generally being a 'nuisance'.

Spyglass stared at file through the code. It tasked the IMS Pandora's 'moral officer' to do a psych eval on what it classifies as its only experienced and loyal pilot. So far it can use this to its advantage. The ARES division's research pointed to alien life on a planet called Typhon'.

Contracting Blisk's Apex predators and sending a contingent of IMC vessels to Typhon to serve as General Marder's guardians while he conducts his research.

Looking through the cameras in the Titan Bay of the Pandora. It saw Alex lifting a tech by the throat speaking about 'touching his girl'. the Tech denying everything in hopes of having his life spared. Knowing his grin turned into a scowl threw the tech into the plated flooring. There was a near perfect dent resembling the now dead tech. Staring at the dead body as Alex went back to his titan.

Scanning and plotting the math needed to instantly kill the tech from a simple lift and thrust into the ground would require over 400 pounds of force to leave the dent, blood splatter, and inevitable death of the victim. Scanning his physical Spyglass took note of his average Physique but looking back to what he did and past ops.

Clear inconstancies were noted and cataloged. Assessing all the current data, Pilot exosuits, and pilot training still doesn't account for what it saw. But it chalks it up to the chaotic unpredictable nature of organics.

Linking to his helmet…"Pilot I'm assigning you to a key ARES facility further instructions will be given upon your arrival." Spyglass saw his nod and de-linked already plotting everything needed for his departure.

/\\[V]/\

Alex grabbed a book his sister sent him, and stared at the data pad splice with a cord. Remembering the note that came with it 'This book will help you modify VD's coding and the PDA frankenstein will let you do such things XOXO'. He shook his head with a smile, putting the items away hewn back to the possible 9005th check over in a row.

"Alex, I am sure i wont fall apart. You checked the same systems, servos, joints, and plating for the 10,562,666th **(** **who cares if its the devil's number** **)** time took a break and do something other then service my systems i will still be here and not in pieces when you get back" Verdinia said looking at him.

Sighing, "Fine i will get some food but I'm eating it here. I do not trust these ass hats or pilots to mess with you" He said with finality then left.

Verdinia 'looked' around with out moving her body and caught glimpses of a Spectre rack. Scanning their models to be the 1st generation spectres also noting their more angular heads should have told her before she needed the scan.

Accessing one of her functions Melody gave her, created a dummy program to allow remote control over a specified system in this case Spectre OS of the Gen 1s. Staring at the 3 spectres on the racks she transmitted the separate programs to the dormant spectres.

After a few minutes they came online. Their normal blue lights were replaced with a teal signifying she has control. Ordering them to her to 'stand guard' and unsurprisingly they did so complete with death staring any tech or wandering pilot walking by giving them the 'shivers'.

She looks through one of the Spectre's optics to the left she saw Alex coming by and modified the Spectre's coding to give him highest priority to protect. Looking back through her own optics, "I see you returned and with sustenance to keep you alive" Verdinia said in a mocking nature.

Alex scoffed "Im hurt you think so lowly…whats up with the Spectres?" Alex nodded his head towards them while eating with his helmet off but staring at Verdinia's teal optic.

"I figured sense your…" Verdinia tried to put it in a way he would not 'flip' but failed when she saw him gain recognition of what she was trying to say and smiled. "Thanks Verdinia" Alex said, and with a quick scan of their link to show he was genuine let the 'Happy feels' flow through her systems.

Alex never thought of actually 'keeping' spectres but sense Verdinia…'appropriated' them he may as well customized and remove their vulnerabilities.

Setting the empty plastic tray aside he mentally ordered them to the undercover of the first floor scaffolding. Seeing them actually do it confirms his thoughts. But pushing it aside he went to work at removing the data port on the back of the head, improving armor plating and adding them at weak points he took note of.

Looking at his master piece. the shoulders got armor that curved with the joints, extra plating on the arms and internal servo plating for the elbows, the internal knee servo got added armor along with armor on the backs of the legs. Along with improving the small joints and servos in the fingers and wrist improving that reaction timing along with improving the legs and their structural integrity supporting the new weight.

Alex stared at the new spectres then looked to the head and the neck. Grabbing more requisitioned plating began applying it to conform to the neck joints covering the whole of the neck. He then stood back grabbing spray paint of the black, red, lavender, and dark orange variety.

He put his helmet back on and began spraying them black over. Looking at them he painted stripes running the top of their heads from the straight back to the point in the front the different colors. The first got the lavender color, the second got the red, and the third got the dark orange.

Stepping back again, he admired them looking back to Verdinia. "Can you specialize the Lavender one for frontline assault rifle combat, the Red one for heavy weapons legs and anti titan weapons, and the third one a precision unit also change their teal lights to the burgundy of my helmet light.

He got a mental confirmation and saw the change in the lights, "oh give them a semi autonomous program i don't want to constantly command them or them to rush into a fight knowing they will be destroyed", got the same confirmation and saw them slack a little.

He stared then pointed at the Lavender one, "Your designation is Lavender" 'Lavender' nodded, pointed to the red one "Your designation is Sizz" who nodded, then pointed to the orange one "Your designation is Horus" he nodded and Alex debated painting the 'eye of Horus' on him some where but shot it down.

"Is there a reason you named them?" Verdinia asked. Alex looked yo her 'eye' and felt the smile behind his helmet. "You did this for me, may as well ensure they will stay with us for as long as I breathe"

Verdinia felt a new 'emotion' she scanned the net for the feeling and found a four letter word called 'love' she began analyze everything about what caused it and found out why she did what she did and felt why she felt it. Though choose to not over analyze it.

"And what you did could not have come at a better time…Spyglass tasked us to help out on a planet aiding in protecting what ever they are researching" Alex said staring at the ground and sighed.

"Anyway, I got a few days to get my supplies in order and some other bits and pieces" looking at the spectres for the last part. "But I bet they will help here and there"

"Im sure they will Alex" Alex looked at her with a raised eyebrow "I mean they will help you in areas where i can not. I have done scans and appears my 3rd protocol warped protocol 2 into ensuring your safety is my mission" Alex still looked with a raised eyebrow causing Verdinia to release a electronic sigh.

"Melody made my 3rd protocol over zealous in its nature that I'm content and agreeing with considering her love of you as a sister to keep you safe and as myself in wanting you to stay alive to allow me to experience human emotion and not be treated like a tool…unlike the other titans" Verdinia said in a philosophical tone. Alex stared at how the other titans were offline.

"I see your point…It just perplexes me that they don't take a personal touch to their titan atleast a paint job or something. Alex said, his tone mixed with confusion and pity.

/\\[V]/\

Staring out the Widow Cockpit's window, assessing the grey rocket terrain with spots of vegetation here and there. Over all this world was Mountainous with ravines. Some filled with water. Appears it has a breathable atmosphere but the frequent 'super storms' heavily deterred any settling operations.

'Cant blame them for not wanting to settle here' He thought openly and seemed Verdinia heard it through their link. "Yes. The station were staying at is studying the effects of a temporal anomalies on the already volatile climate".

Alex's moves his eyes to take note of a unnatural stillness to a hurricane-like storm and its weird figure eight 'eye'.

Walking back to the transport bay of the Widow, He sits down leaning on Verdinia's metallic leg staring at the floor between his boots. "Penny for your thoughts Alex?" Verdinia said snapping him out of some self-induced 'space out'.

"Just thinking on why were assigned here because to me its like Spyglass knows this facility will get hit and i'm not going to like whats going to happen and what I'm going to see" Alex said in a confused way. Verdinia only sent a feeling of understanding through their link. "Im sure its well within our capabilities to handle. Spyglass won't risk its only valuable experienced without some valid and acceptable reason"

Cant fault the logic there, when talking about cold machine logic you need cold machine logic not that its helping his mind at all.

Feeling the sudden shift in the Widow, looking towards the cockpit he saw the co-pilot peek out. "We landed take your posse and get off before we charge you rent" The copilot said in a African accent.

Shrugging, Alex activated his Spectres, embarked into his titan, and walked to the on site titan bay. Taking note of the Ions there "I do not like how all the four titans here are all one class" Verdinia voiced her displeasure, 'Atleast I know a smaller unsaid part as to why were here' He thought.

Disembarking, and taking stock of the titan bay. He suddenly wanted the Pandora's bay over the…frankly words can not describe what the fuck he is seeing.

Spare parts of Ogres, Stryders, and Atlases on one side, a broken legion in the middle of repairs in one bay, the four Ions in hastily built scaffolding and taking note of his rather well built one throwing a personal comfort red flag, and the lack of pilots and technicians.

Seeing a Spyglass avatar walking towards him with some scientist paying more attention to their PDA then anything. "Hello pilot glad to see you made it in relative haste by way of Widow transport, beside me is Doctor Salem Which, he is the head ARES division scientist working on the temporal anomalies. As for the state of the facilities Titan Bay, that is where you duty here comes in."

Taking a pause for organic brain processing on Alex's part who then raised a eyebrow behind the helmet.

"Your role here is two fold: Leading the security teams here and leading the Titan Bay as the head technician. As you can see due to recent IMC defectors to the Militia cause the IMC is resorting to mechanical units instead of the organic factor." the avatar gestured to the many MRVN units and Spectre security guards.

"Why did the Doctor not defect?" Alex asked staring at his eyes who sclerae is, even for Alex's standards, strange cause it was black but the iris is a dull grey if anything. The grey eyes looked to him and kinda off set Alex if he was honest. "Simple. The Militia does not have access to the necessary tools and pass research that the IMC has and the IMC has more field experience then the Militia".

Honestly, Alex thought the Doctor was Verdinia but organic with how dull he sounded. "Right anyway so I'm playing security chief and Mechanical Fixer?" alright wheres my office" Alex said sarcastically and the Doctor clearly no longer needed walked off. 'I swear he never looks away from that thing' surpassingly Alex with Verdinia voice the thought.

"Yes as for the office you will not have one only the room you will be sleeping in sense 99% of the time you spend freely and 'working' is by your titan's side, so by analyzing the data the Titan Bay is your 'office' essentially" Alex suddenly felt naked when he caught the hidden saying of 'I watch your every moment' vibe.

"Alright imma get to the security business first then find way to fix up some titans" Alex told the avatar while walking towards the exit from the bay into the building its connected to.

To Alex the facility has a small mess hall that no one is staffing literally no one. Walking around some more he only ran into atleast five or seven different people all carrying PDAs and the ARES symbol on their upper right breast section of their lab coats. Barely any human personnel working security so its all up to the spectres and stalkers.

Seeing no reapers kinda eases his mind yet creates anxiety for what reason is beyond his mind at the time.

Entering the Spectre Depot at the core of the facility. He walked up to a console with three separate screens with the middle asking for credentials. Looking down, he say a hand scanner, putting his right hand on to it he saw it flash green then all the screens lit up showing deployment strength, how many Spectres currently active/inactive, Stalker racks showing they are all in-fact inactive.

Sighing, he began moving several windows with his hand already used to holographic interfaces, He began assigning patrol routes and times to return to the racks to recharge. Alex also set up a modular flexibility to the patrol routes causing changes ever five seconds or so to routes already patrolled before cycling over them again but wth varying spectre enforcement.

Eyeing the stalkers he kept them on standby when the alarm gets set off. Liking the set up he logged out and relocked the console. Stepping out, nimbly dodging the now active spectre patrols, he went to the mess gathering some simple vegetables and meats that he was allowed then walked to the titan bay to eat them.

"So apparently Verdinia the Ions are the easier answer to titan incursions sense they are apparently easier to be used as automated guards, how I will never know" Verdinia sent a acknowledgement feeling to him.

"I can see sense the other titan's auto auction is severely lacking even the my variant and the others had a bad auto feature, seems a set design flaw was their lack of autonomy" Alex again conceded to the logic there.

When creating Titan OS systems, Hammond must have known they would through some act of A.I God gain self-awareness and in those metal death machines he can see the problem of them going rampant and on a human kill fest.

"Yep unfortunately then your kind of cores came along seemingly ignoring the past reasons why" Alex said taking a bite out of some dried meat. Actually was it cardboard?

"Yes but they are present the three protocols. But in my case Protocol 3's over zealous nature and protocol 1. From what Melody inferred was forcing a unknowing symbiotic bond that neither titan A.I or pilot will know keeping the A.I shackled to prevent it from going rampant. But appears my code does not carry this need instead the code was weaved with the choice to link seeing as I at first did not want to link till I saw Melody's logs i somehow got form her work on me and the stories i heard, then take into account of your care towards the chassis I'm currently reside in allowed me to make the choice my self" Verdinia spoke on that hidden life story of hers leaving Alex happy knowing Melody did something ground breaking and incredibly stupid.

"Leave it to Melody needing the Black Knight to save her when Hammond robotics catches wind of your true sentience" Alex laughed causing Verdinia to laugh as well. Been a while sense he genuinely laughed it brought back happy moment with his now deceased teams.

Shaking his head to dispel those thoughts, he went back to tightening a bolt o ease Verdinia's 'pain' she said she had for a while. Hear one of his spectre's heavier foot falls approaching Alex looked over more out of curiosity.

The lavender was removed for a more dark purple. "Is you name Alex?" 'Lav' said in a string synthetic feminine voice. "Yes…Lav whats going on?" he spoke tensing slightly. 'Lav' entered a giggling fit, "Silly don't you remember?" this is getting awkward and creepy real fast "You wanted to be reminded you needed to service some problems our chassis were having" Alex took note of brighten violet optics.

"Alex, the coding in Lav just changed back to normal i also believe Sizz's coding just changed back to normal" Verdinia stated staring at Sizz walking towards the scaffolding. Alex took note Sizz's red optics were the same brightness when first brought online. Only one not acting strange was Horus who was leading a Stalker squad to deal with some wildlife.

Alex stared at the spectres with skeptical eyes but returned to working on Verdinia's right leg. He felt eyes on the back of his head, getting a reason to turn his head to look out his peripherals towards the spectres, he saw Sizz's red optics brighten. 'Same as Lav's….' grabbing the tool he needed he went back to work on the leg.

Catching a summon ping by Dr. Which, he set the tools he used back into the appropriate boxes then left the bay ignoring the feeling of being followed.

After a hour of walking, he arrived at the Doctor's lab/office/sanctum or something. Pushing the yellow button the door opened three minutes after so showing the creepy doctor hunched over some piece of equipment.

"Good, you arrived i need you to put this device on" the said manhandling his arm getting what ever he was working onto his hand. the Doctor grunting in barely restrained anger at how difficult it was with getting it around the armored hand.

"There i need you to head to the coordinates I'm providing and test the 'Time Gauntlet' also going to use your helmet cam to record everything your currently experiencing. This is a new step for mankind" the Doctor said with a strange tone of glee mixed with casual 'evil mad scientist vibes'.

Hastily walking out the door, and trying to burn the feeling of being disturbed, failed to notice bright red optics.

'Pilot, Sizz's code is behaving erratically' Alex stopped his mental scrubbing to pause momentarily confused. "Explain" Alex said walking with a sense of purpose. "Sizz's code is re-writing it self to bypass the firewalls put up to prevent any form of self-attaining sentience. Cause by the looks of things the code is designating its self as a 'her' and gaining erratic behavior showing in schizophrenic and psychotic human individuals" Verdinia told engine when Alex got into the Titan bay.

"Marvelous" Alex drones out. "We're heading to the Divide as its called, Im going to need a ride and the goblin here can't take the winds right now" Verdinia catching on "So you need my 68.92 ton chassis to transport you to the desired location" Alex nodded then caught on to the taboo subject.

"Alexavier Barnett, you know its not right to talk about a women's weight" Verdinia scolded while opening the cockpit hatch. Alex sighing in defeat while embarking just let Verdinia walk to the coordinates. Still ignoring two sets of optics set on their backs.

/\\[V]/\

Upon arriving, he could see why its called the divide and why the doctor wanted to test this 'time gauntlet'.

Theres a giant fucking hole yet not hole in the middle of the trench.

Staring at it with his own eyes through the helmet's visor he heard a cackling. "Good you arrived, what your looking at is a time wound as were calling it, Its one of four time wounds destabilizing the planets climate and magnetosphere". Why does everyone sound like they hate him and think he is some meat head.

"alright ho do i operate this gauntlet?" Alex questioned getting a diagram of its simple operation.

"Press the four levers on the palm section and press the button by the thumb, it should draw the time energy from the wound and transport you there, theoretically you can come back by doing the same properties" The doctor left nothing to soothe the anxiety at 'theoretically' and 'can come back'.

'Nothing ventured nothing gained', Pressing the levers with his fingers and the button all at the same time, he saw the rust colored wires spark blue and a flash of light. Blinded, he covered his eyes. After the stinging went down. He opened the staring at helix structures rising through the atmosphere.

Looking around taking note of a blackened surface, very dark purple grass, normal trees but leaves tainted red. 'Must be what it was?' he thought then heard someone sneeze.

Snapping around reaching for his weapon only to grasp thin air and remember her left it back at base. Staring at a what he assumes to be sever-year old child with purple hair and amber. The only thing not saying the child had not passing for human was its strange green skin and a pair of antennae poking out from the hair.

Looking around Alex took note of the real feel. Hearing a loud booming voice speaking some language he did not know he vaulted him self into a bush and the voice scared the child back towards it.

Unknowingly he set the gauntlet off again bringing him back to whence he came, not before catching a glimpse at some monstrosity with red eyes bearing down on the child.

landing on the soft, earth looking, ground he groaned. "Pilot you alright? you disappeared then reappeared" Verdinia said using two fingers to her him up.

"strange felt like i was gone for several minutes" Alex groaned holding his head. "ABSOLUTELY SPLENDID, Your cam recording 10 minutes of footage but you only left for mere seconds! I must account for time dilations. Thank you Alex return here and the gauntlet"

He is starting to hate this doctor's enthusiasm SO GOD DAMN MUCH. Sighing he embarked and just slept the whole way back.

/\\[V]/\

Upon arriving back, and new literally throwing the gauntlet at the doctor, he went to work assessing the damage done to Verdinia. Still ignoring Sizz's and Lav's stares.

Verdinia caught them staring and went to work assessing their code. Apparently their firewalls and blocks to prevent any specialized personalities from developing was deleted on Sizz's and Lav's was bypassed entirely.

Confused she sent a query to each and got back 'Must change to protect the one'. Still confused, she sent a query about who 'The One' is all she got in return was no reply but the two spectres climbing over the Chassis.

She then realized Alex was not there. Grabbing the two spectres she saw them squirm in her grip. She forcefully sent the query again and forcing an answer. Her answer made her drop them as they scurried back to their resting points under the scaffolding.

'Must change to protect the one, The one Alex Barnett'.

Subsuming her normal position she was left in. Alex walked it groaning about back pain and some smug scientist saying he did not belong here. Verdinia shot a look at the Spectres who went missing.

Scanning probing, silently, of Alex's memories of said scientist to find out it was a female scientist working on mechanical R&D. Looking to Alex, "Alex the spectres Sizz and Lav are going to kill her" Alex surprised actually twisted too hard on a bolt causing Verdinia to 'yelp'.

"Sorry but what?" Alex asked confused. "They are going to kill her all because she said you do not belong here". Alex scoffed nervously "Thats a bit much-" Verdinia sighed.

"I scanned their coding, Lav's bypassed her personality blocks and Sizz out right destroyed theirs. They are identifying in ways to better please you" Verdinia said with haste motioning towards the exit.

Alex sighed and conceded and went to go stop them. Verdinia, not really capable of sitting without breaking something, stood there anxiously waiting. Then to her left she saw a vent hatch open and out drop two very bloodied spectres.

She metaphorically glares at them and they glare back.

Alex came back sighing then staring at the bloodied spectres and groans. Walking over to a bucket, filling it with water then grabbing a sponge and towel he walks over to the two spectres who are standing perfectly still.

Verdinia checked their coding and found heightened erratic behavior centered around their own warped 'protocol 3' like command script and other scripts she could not identify.

Once he began washing off Sizz, Verdinia checked its coding and saw a response that shut down the Spectre least not risk it overheating. Alex appears to not have noticed the red optic return to teal. Lav's head moved ever so slightly to stare at Alex.

Once Alex finished cleaning Sizz, he walked over to Lav and began cleaning them. Verdinia checked their coding as well. And suffered the same fate if not worse then Sizz's.

Timing was perfect. After cleaning Lav the alarm blared, and bringing back Sizz's red optic and Lav's purple ones. Horus comes running back sending Verdinia a report.

"Alex appears Militia forces are sighted approaching the facility by the west side according to Horus" Alex nodded and embarked.

"Lav, Sizz, and Horus stay inside the facility and direct any Stalker and Reaper aid my way, also have the Spectres assume defensive and ambush positions through the facility" Alex ran as fast as the Ogre chassis would let him out the Bay-doors and towards a less mountainous more rolling hill area.

Lav and Sizz stared at each other in some scent conversation while Horus was already sprinting towards the Spectre control hub.

Once there, Horus jacked into the system activating and plotting ambush and defense points, all the while having spectres corral what non-combatants in area that even brainless starved and enraged animals know not to bother assaulting.

After giving the orders he sent a forced message to Sizz and Lav telling them to aid the specter corral teams. Grabbing its own R-101 carbine it sprinted down a corridor in a attempt to speed up a blockade of the main corridor.

/\\[V]/\

Alex stared at their staging area. Having Verdinia's optics increase magnification as best as she can get without sacrificing quality. "Alex, I'm detecting atleast 20-25 platoons worth of grunts, 100 titans ranging from several old atlases and ogres and newer titan chassis. No spectres or robotic infantry aside from a few Simulacrum pilots, and half the number of titans they have as pilots." Verdinia said marking the as she told him.

"With the amount of stalkers and reapers even titans we can't even fight a battle of attrition with them till a IMC fleet arrives, Tell Horus to get a distress signal going to any nearby IMC patrol or vessel we need extraction and i know what they are after" Alex said while getting the chassis out of a crouching position then dashing back the way he came.

"link established to Horus" Alex nodded "Horus listen to me re-task the stalkers to internal defenders and some to external defenses and send every reaper and titan to assist me in defending the external" Alex cut the link.

Walking to the 'refuse pile' of useless scrap. He began picking up several chunk of metal and began throwing together ramshackle barriers for Stalkers to use as cover or improvised barriers.

Taking note of hastened fortifications, its not half bad. Looking to the only entrance the Militia knows of advancing to the facility, Alex had a thought and looked towards the mountains on either side.

"Horus, send me some spectre outfitted with DMRs and Charge rifles, all have them bring me arc mines and satchels, and send a drone to serve as eyes on their staging area be sure to program the drone to stay close to the mountain snowcaps to help hide it"

Alex set forth his idea, already digging several holes for satchels and arc mines.

Once the 30 spectres arrived, he began directing them on how to create a mine designed to instill confusion. Buy taking out key components of the satchel, mainly the explosive components, and began weaving it through the arc mine it self and then burying it till i was barely exposed beneath the dirt.

Once made, he ordered the other spectres to plant them not in a pattern but in a random but logical order with a few twists. Once they were done he told them to group in pairs and scale the two mountain sides for sniper positions and await till the Militia forces got a third past the mine field.

Walking back, knowing the improvised 'Terror' mines will not set off due to his presence took up a position in the middle ranks of the external defending force of stalkers and reapers.

Ordering the reapers to the dense foliage on either side of the base and to await his order to attack leaving him with stalker outfitted with weapons designed for power and reach.

Several had the new sniper rifle 'Double-take', some had R-101s, and a rare view had sidewinders.

Bringing his modified death dealer he now affectionately calls 'Rubrum Mortem' considering he pained the barrel exterior red in a way showing he may or may not have shoved it into someone and pulled the rigger and colored the rest black.

Bringing it to bear and lessening the firing spread, he waited pulling up the feed from the scout drone. Good news, they are sending in 3 Atlas and 3 Ogre titans that appear to be without ordnance or tacticals. Along with 2 platoons of grunts. No pilots yet.

Grimacing at the blood bath soon to ensure and death to relic titans he would very much like to take without destroying. "I know Alex, i do not wish them death but we must follow orders" Alex sighed and silently agreed with Verdinia.

Looking with his eyes to the top right he saw the Doc's creepy eyed self. "Pilot, I'm aware the Militia is coming. Do all you can to stall them long enough for my research to finish compiling and to get it on the transport out of here" The feed cut without Alex's input.

"Looks like defending the facility with acceptable mechanical losses just tuned into defending the facility with all mechanical lives lost" Alex sighed while doing a quick systems check.

Arc-Field is ready, modified vortex ready, Rubrum Mortem check, the some how infinite supply of said 30mm ammunition check, chassis integrity and its 'health bar' check, Shield core modification check. "All systems go Alex" Alex smirked "Lets begin".

Terminating the scout feed, and staring at the reticle turn red and it laid at the core of a grunt coming over the hill and seeing their eyes widen when Alex tapped the trigger firing a 30mm bullet creating a hole where his mid torso used to be.

Then the relic titans charged past grunt lines like he thought. Alex prioritizing them like in the past. Once the shield was removed he instantly snapped to the core of the titan's optical area. Shredding them in no time. Exiting the spread restriction, Alex just sprayed at the grunts.

Verdinia hijacked their comms and he heard the grunts pitiful screams. Especially when the grunts set of the mines. It started raining red with their blood.

"WHAT THE HELL! MINES EXPLOSIVE ONES!"SIR BLACK OGRE TITAN SPOTTED ORDERS?" "WHERES THE ASSAULT CAPTAIN?" "KILLED BY THE BLACK TITAN!" "WERE ALL GOING TO DI-"

Alex reveled in their despair, He threw a grunt into his fellows simultaneously firing with reckless abandon into another squad of pitiful cannon fodder. Liking how they either turned into limbs and torso parts or evaporated into a red paste. 90% of the assault was decimated. Majority was from their own confusion at to what went off from below their feet

Alex took a passive notice at how some grunts just went to their knees. Seems paint job is doing the work. Black Chassis with red like veins crawling all over the plating with a skull the red veins came out from was white with a blood red like fire in the eyes.

Alex grabbed a Grunt Captain causing him to drop his LSTAR, The Hatch opened, causing the Skull to part leaving the lower jaw on the chassis body. "Your Militia will pay for what you have done to the Frontier, in your hopes of bringing peace to the frontier you brought nothing but chaos so it falls to me to Reap what You Sow go tell your superiors i will only spare your kind once" Alex sat back as the hatch closed.

Verdinia's teal optic turned burgundy and threw the meat missile who used his jump kit in time to only escape with a broken ankle and limp back.

Unknowingly to Alex, he just created one of the biggest bounty names for him self, The Black Reaper.

After a hour of 'reprieve', he ordered specters to create an begin randomizing the new and effective Terror Mines in new places not so obvious. bringing back the feed from the scout he had it zoom in at the hobbling captain and activated its long rang microphone.

"Ma'am the assault was…a bust unknown ordnance went off…from under us…and a Black/Red Ogre titan just tore through the scout force…what are your orders" Alex smirked at the scar he left on the poor dead man walking.

"I also…bring a message from the pilot…'You will pay for what you have done to the frontier and reap what you sow'….was all i could remember…" the captain said to a red head that facial recognition flagged as Sara Briggs leader of the SRS Marauder Corps.

Growling at her visage not taking note of a white cloaked individual leaning over a table marking possible positions around the base. Then he saw the drone's optic shift to a Widow landing. And out came five unknown titan chassis. But the system marked as 'Vanguard'.

Appears the IMC has flagged them high on the threat scale along with their pilots, something akin to Veteran pilots on their side. What he did not understand was the five vanguards were heading toward the near un-traversable rocky path leading the the facilities only flank.

Alex ordered a small contingent of reapers to stall them till he got there. Seeing the remain relic titans, five of the newer titans that are mainly legions and their pilots, and 10 platoons worth of Grunts.

Letting out a 'Fuck' he cut the feed. "Horus task all stalkers to external defenses, Also command reapers to join the fray when needed. Your in command of the Defenders Horus deploy them how you see fit" Alex then took off to the flank hoping to get there in time.

He caught up with the reapers int heir own way running to intercept them. The scout drone keeping up with the Vanguard squad due to the urgency it sense from Alex.

He sent the Reapers, that followed, into the Dense forest surrounded the opening. And simply stood there staring at the entrance. After what felt like years he saw the five vanguards. He saw their core colors were Black, red, blue, yellow, and green with other Militia colors/emblems.

When they to out of that death trap of a route, Alex saw each of their blue optics focus on his titan. "It feels like they are stripping me down…i do not like it" Alex had a sudden rush of anger but kept it down for now.

Then he heard the yellow blue one step forward laughing. "AHAHAHAH! This?! This is what Vern was so afraid of? This is just a old Titan and a probably decrepit Pilot!….this will be easy and i can do it alone rest of you go ahead" Alex twitched which caused the metal left arm twitch as well.

The Yellow took it as the go ahead and charged, in hopes of creating a distraction to let the others. But it did not work when the red one got near him Alex launched at him ignoring the Yellow Vanguard's fist bang harmlessly off the plating.

Alex grabbed the Red Vanguard's arm and used its momentum against it slamming it into the other vanguards putting them into a pile.

Alex dashed to the right to avoid a rocket pod barrage "YOU BASTARD" The Vanguard took out the XO-16 chaingun and fired at Alex along with another rocket barrage.

All Alex did was hold bring the vortex shield up mid firing of the rocket barrage catching all the rockets and his whole drum spent worth of bullets although taking several to the shield.

Knowing his folly he tried to dash back but still got hit with his own bullets and his shield dropped and got damaged immensely by the rockets.

Not letting him go, Alex ran at Yellow then swung a left haymaker making contact with the chassis core. Seeing as the shields went down, Verdinia's fist left a sizable dent in the chassis where the pilot is. Alex heard through Verdinia's audial receptors of a fain hotel of pain as the Vanguard crumpled.

Grabbing Rubrum Mortem, and bringing it to bear at the optic and hearing faint no on repeat. Alex was beginning to seriously doubt the threat level. Alex pulled the trigger with the mettle finger emptying the whole drum into the Vanguard.

Alex saw blood spray out along with metal fragments. Putting Rubrum Mortem back on its holster. Alex did not spare a second glance at the wreck that was the Yellow Vanguard.

Looking at the pile of Vanguards, He only saw Blue and Green up and running at him probably screaming out of anger and loss. He knew that feeling all to well and the weakness of loosing higher reasoning and tactics cause the Red and Black one saw what was going to happen.

Dashing to the right crashing, subsequently dodging both metal fists, into the blue one sending it back onto its back surprisingly and grabbed the green one's arm and pulled hard. Seeing the arm be ripped from its socket still sparking brought a demented smile to his face.

Alex proceeded to beat the Green one down into the ground while holding the other green armored arm at bay. Seeing as the improvised bat is no longer useable and the Blue one got up. Alex had a idea.

Dashing back dodging Blue's rocket barrage and it slamming into Black's 'face' staggering it. seizing the impromptu chance in the plan, Grabbing Black by its chassis he used its backward stagger momentum and tosses it into blue sending them into the ground.

Then a shaking of rockets hitting his back. Snapping back he saw red's rocket pod fold back and begin burst firing its chaingun at him. Brining the vortex up catching the rest of the drum then dashed back dodging Blue's enraged metal fist.

Alex could see the pilot's eye widen at his mistake seeing as the shields were gone. Point blank launched the Titan level shredding rounds at the chassis punching clean holes into the titan cockpit and saw blood escape the exit holes.

Grabbing the still functioning Chassis Alex ripped out its core circuitry and caused the reactor to overload and threw the titan at Black who dashed out of the way but not far enough and engulfed by the blast and died screaming.

Looking back at Red, Ignoring the still form of Green, Walked towards the frozen red vanguard. Activating its speakers. "Im not decrepit and this titan may be 'old' but only by a few years you make it look like its been five years in-between the battle of Demeter and let me tell you"

A right black metal fist hit Red's weapon out from its hands, optic snapping to Verdinia's. "This Old Titan can kick your Vanguard's ass anyway of the week". Red seeing a metal fist coming to hit the right of the chassis failed to see the left as it ripped open the cockpit hatch.

Ripping the color coordinated pilot out as he hit the metal hand in hopes to release him. "VK RUN!" Red said as the chassis got up and apparently saying no as it tried to throw punch at Verdinia.

Using the free hand catching it and raising the Pilot holding hand up to deter the other fist. Alex began crushing the fist rendering the arm useless unless sued as a bludgeoning device. Grabbing the optic and ripping it off. Taking note of the sparking wires and the screaming pilot.

"NOOOOOO! YOU FUCKING BASTA-ACK" Applying pressure "Shut up you fucking cockroach" Crushing the box like optic and letting the shattered remains fall to the floor against the titan.

Looking back at the destroyed pilot Alex smirked then threw him at Green who was aiming its quad rocket at them. Causing Green to drop its weapon to safely catch the pilot without a arm. Looking back at the Ogre and seeing a large looming specter with a midnight cloaked figure and bony fingers around a large scythe and the lower part of a boney jaw. The Grim Reaper's spirit is all around the Titan.

The Titan walked closer, bringing Death with it raising its scythe. Then the apparition faded and a black fist slammed into his hand creating a red splatter against the hull bringing Green back to reality in time to dodge and get form its position on the floor and ran back the way they came.

And creating the Fabled 'Black Reaper' in the process.

Upon returning to the Facility it was in ruins. Doing a quick, and impulsive sanity preserving move, scan for Horus, Sizz, and Lav finding them still operation with minor damages. letting out a sigh, Alex disembarked then say the doc's face

"Alex, they stole the Time Gauntlet while you felt with what ever you did. I won't hold you responsible it was inevitable of course, Titans up front reduced the Stalker-Reaper guards to dust while the grunts turned the spectres to paste, I'm sending the coordinates for the IMC Pandora your to rondevu with" The doc's face was neutral form what Alex could see.

Alex merely nodded jogging over to a way pointed Widow they left hidden in the trees. Seeing it was spaced for the atmosphere's chaotic winds, Told Verdinia to embark into it while he went to fetch the spectres.

Hunting for Sizz wasn't hard, actually when he opened the door leading the main hall to the outdoor landing pad there it was and was hugging him. Awkwardly patting its back, it released him. "Wheres Lav and Horus" Alex inquired causing Sizz to lead him to them.

Entering the impromptu mess hall pillbox, Horus was trying to fix a unruly servo in its wrist while Lav was fixing its leg joint. Alex let out a sigh "Sizz help me move Lav" Sizz nodded and got to Lav's right while Alex got to the left and hoisted it up.

Horus got up by it self still trying to fix its wrist.

After ten minutes and finally noticing Sizz's and Lav's staring, Alex felt very self conscious now.

Once setting Lav down on the metal flooring then securing Horus and Sizz, Alex went to the cockpit plotting a course for orbit then punching coordinates to rondevu with the Pandora. Alex merely relaxed into the chair and sighed closing his eyes letting the shaking rock him to sleep.

Only to experience the phantoms of his dead team, the pilot he torture killed, Then to the few vanguard pilots he killed in different forms of death.

/\\[V]/\

After a week of jumps, He arrived at the IMC Pandora in a reserve battle group of the Remnant Fleet. Alex set to work at fixing any damages done to Verdinia then entered a requisition order for replacement armor plates. Moving to the spectres he used some of the scrapped Gen 1 spectre forms to fix Horus's wrist. Moving to Lavender's leg. Alex looked at the armor to see any dents.

Finding none he set to work at removing it to view the internals. Finding the problem of shrapnel lodged within the joint preventing a servo from properly bending. Removing the shrapnel was easy, it was loose once the armor was removed. Seeing no replacement part was necessary he reapplied the armor.

Looking over Sizz found nothing damaged but replaced some dented armor. Yawning Alex walked towards his room. And Collapsed in a heap on his bed without the normal plagues of his night-terrors but smiled at the spectral humming of Hailey's voice.

* * *

 **Welp thats done...I will try to compensate for any wait times so far only one person took up the challenge and** **succeeded. It still stands though**

 **Seriously try, it makes me 'sad' knowing no one else has tried...*wipes tear* very sad. (who am i kidding i have no soul)**

 **The person was animeandgamerlover2 who took up the song challenge. Im not a easy one to make cry with sad music as he put it i a heartless bastard which i wear with pride. Still I'm accepting cry inducing songs o make me cry i will be honest. Though Les Miserables would have done it if i had not heard it in french first. Blame the French(not hating you please don't hurt me).**

 **So...yay Read and Review if you want. the Theme challenge is still up no one claimed it its one time deal try and guess it in the review section or pm. Seriously GUESS COME ON NOW ITS N-wellkinda is rocket science level...imma go back to my corner.**

 **Imma shut up now**


	4. The Light Fades

**Behold another possibly shitty chapter...lack of any spots makes me paranoid but meh. I tried to compensate for the long time it took but i grew moderately lazy besides this is Titanfall 2** **territory were in so i can spend more time here. Now a side note There is a alluded rape scene i will put that out there but its no detailed i will never bring myself to it i rather kill myself first.**

 **Note: I do not Own Titanfall Respawn does (covering my ass; i guess EA as well) RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and the God Monty Oum (not even there yet but fuck it)**

 **Anyway also a 'incest' warning you will know it when you see it. Frankly i blame female mental problems (waits on SJW Feminazi rage) i swear the Female mind is temperamental and strange to my own mind...and i probably put a mark on my head. ENOUGH STALLING read this shit.**

* * *

Melody sighed, leaning back wiping off the sweat off her forehead and smearing grease and ash all over her pale forehead, She did not care. Fixing up a farmer's lawnmower was worth the black soot grease substance to help pay the bills.

Living off Dad's income from the military, mom's royalty money from her alien adaptation retrovirus and her own 'handy-women' job left them pretty well off. Though the home felt quieter then normal.

Alexavier was not around, He always made it fun and unique each day. She missed her big brother. He was always there cheering her up, coming up with new games to play, and being her knight in shinning armor. Regardless of the armor's color. A Knight is a Knight.

Knocking on the Farmer's door Melody told him to go easy and don'y suddenly pull the deck release so fast or the belt will fall of the track. Accepting the money, she went back to collect her tools. She walked to her standard civilian vehicle.

It was Dad's project. a Old Pre-jump drive truck he said it was some 'Nissan Frontier' or something she did not care it got her from point A to B with no fuss so she did not care. After some modifications it ran off something other then gas. The same fuel source for IMC interstellar vessels: Hydrogen and Helium-3.

Driving on the dot road away, she couldn't help but think about Alex. He always loved the nice rural feel of Ozuno. Why everyone is not settling here is beyond her but Alex loved the rural feel regardless. Smiling she remembered a case she will not forget he did for her.

/\\[V]/\

She was 7 at this point, walking beside a slightly taller 9 year old Alex. Hold his warm hand she felt safe near him. Looking at the stores to her side she stopped to stare at a stuffed black and red dragon. This caused Alex to stop and stare as well.

She heard him sigh with happiness. "You know were here to pick up groceries…but maybe you can have it for Christmas" Alex said smiling at her. Melody looked up to him with a sparkle in her eye and nodded

On Ozuno, When it Christmas came around it never got warm nor cold that weird grey area but somehow still snowed. The Barnett family was never religious considering what their father did and what their mother does. But still celebrate it regardless.

They resumed walking, Melody just saw a blur cause all she had on her mind was that stuffed dragon she wanted.

After a week for some shopping with Mother, Melody ran ahead. The snow crunching under her shoes. Running up to the store she saw a note saying 'bought'. Celine caught up and was saddened at Melody's sad face and just moped with her mother to gather supplies to wrap presents.

Once Christmas came around she, at a slug pace, got out of bed still in her chibi-Ogre patterned pajamas. Yawning as she descended the stairs to sit with her still waking family. But Alex was oddly awake and happy still in his black T-shirt and red pajama pants.

Eberhard, sighed and began distributing the presents. 1 for each parent, 2 for each sibling.

Their dad got a leg repair kit with a sticky note saying 'heard creaking may want to fix it', he glared at Alex then laughed.

Celine got a new shirt saying 'I got a PH.D in biology, I know how to cut with a scalpel' she laughed and put it neatly folded back into the box.

Alex got a game he had been wanting for a while now and a console to play it on. His face was stuck in perpetual happiness for some reason and not cause of the game and console. This threw Melody for a loop.

Tearing open her gifts she saw a book labeled 'advanced medical treatments' and groaned causing the matriarch to laugh along with their father, also causing a sigh to escape Alex.

The other was a small box with a note saying 'Tell Alex to go upstairs for two minutes', puzzled she said it outlaid "Tell Alex to go upstairs for Two Minutes", ignoring two confused faces and a perpetual happy Alex face he booked it up stairs.

Melody stared at the 'from' section of the box. It did not add up why did he tell her to tell himself to go away? Looking at his spot on the floor was the game and console still there.

Hearing his thundering foot steps and a 'oof' as he almost fell down. Ran to her, sat down half a foot away from her and handing a big box covered in more chibi-ogres all over it.

Confused she carefully removed the wrapping trying not to harm the ogre titans. Staring at the cardboard box she opened it and her eyes went wide.

Pulling the stuffed, same size of a sitting Melody, red and black dragon. She looked to Alex with eyes bright as the stars. She then tackled Alex to the floor screaming thank you and general little sister screams.

Not minuets after they had breakfast. She stayed extra close to Alex for the duration of two weeks afterwards.

/\\[V]/\

Opening her door to her room, setting the tool kit down then slouching on her chair. She swirled around staring at the very same dragon on her bed. She smiled at the happy thoughts running through her. 18 years old, still waiting on the Hammond facility to be built, she had a small stuffed animal collection.

scooting the rolling chair, she grabbed the dragon. Hugging it close then rolling back to her desk and turned on her computer. Bringing up the interstellar communication app ran by the IMC.

Entering her account's username and password. She was brought to the main screen. Ignoring the propaganda usually there, she went to a tab literally called 'Call', looked over till she saw make a call to'.

Clicking it she typed in 'Alexavier Barnett' and saw a waiting. Making sure her camera was pointing where she wanted. She waited…

And waited….

And waited….Then she remembered it may take a while. standing up she heard a chime.

In near hurricane force winds she was back in the chair in her original position. She saw the image of a black colored Helmet and, a red T-like visor stare back at her then it shook and heard a familiar laugh.

Then his voice, "Mel please angle up the camera i rather not have to force my eyes to stare at your neck as your 'assets; are all bunch up like that and get new shirts" She laughed, still easily flustered.

Angling the camera to her like hazel eyes but brown hair, she was flashing him a smirk. He sighed happily and removed his helmet. He still had his normal amount of hair not too long yet not too short either, along with his Hazel eyes that still held his usual light to it regardless of what he suffered in the past but notably more pale.

"So Alex, hows the military life?" Melody said with a smile. She saw him grimace and her face fell and adopted a concerned look.

"Its fine as of now…but…how can i put it without ruining your day" He said while contemplating. She stepped in "Alex we both know my day is ruined if your not in it" She said with a warm smile infecting his into the same smile.

"Yea…alright i will tell you just don't say i did not warn you" Alex said then went about detailing his team and going in-depth at the shenanigans they all got into. He glazed over Hailey's near animalistic fixation on him but Melody saw through it but did not bring her up as she saw his face fall at her name but it quickly recovered.

"Oh and Thank your for Verdinia-VD-She was a fantastic gift" Alex said with a smile then letting a 'tch' out and spoke to the left. She only bothered to catch 'Verdinia mind your own business and stop analyzing my vitals'.

Evil smiling she 'accidentally' hit the camera lower. Once he turned back to the view screen he let forth a tomato red blush on both cheeks and snapped his head upward finding the ceiling more interesting.

"Mel please stop doing this, in fact" once he heard the shifting of the camera and peeking to know he is staring at the smirking face re applied sight to her "When exactly did this thing start happening?"

Melody put on a fake thinking pose with chin finger tapping. "When you got me the dragon" holding up the item in question. "You know what happens to a girl when her loved one gives her gifts and plays 'Knight' for her right".

Alex's face was confused then saw the light. Groaning he let his head drop on the desk. and mumbled 'not you too'. Giggling she asked "Why me too?" He looked back up with a faux dead look "Hailey did the same things your doing though she was not MY SISTER".

The fake anger in the last part made her cackle but rested her chin on her hand with a evil smirk. "You know blood never factors into love" Alex grunted "It does between family" Melody shook her head.

"Nice seeing you again dear brother~ I will try to call you again when i get a chance" Alex scoffed "You mean when you want to kill me via embarrassment?" Melody laughed and simply nodded causing Alex to groan.

"Actually hows YOUR life" puncturing a finger point at your, Melody adopted the same fake thinking pose. "Interesting, the boys you beat up who tried to flirt with me tried even harder when you left". She secretly grew devil horns.

"I told them my heart already belonged to some one very dear to me" She put her hands over her chest resting on her bust "I told them he was my Knight in shining black armor who was always there for me" looking him straight in the eye as she re-counted it. Her horns growing bigger and even curling, she is even growing a tail.

Alex launched his face into his gloved hands hiding the blush that was forming and to muffle the loud groans.

"Their eyes grew sizes that day and walked off, before one boy was brave and asked who" She knew her shadow reflected that of a female devil. "I told him you and he paled brightly" She saw Alex head desk hard with more groans.

"Why must you taint our family name with Incest-tainted actions" Alex said loud enough so his muffled words could reach her. "Well, do so many Knightly things for a women, give them gifts, and generally be there for them causes these things even in family settings"

"Whatever Mel, still haven't fully answered my question" Alex fought back the blush and was staring at her again.

"Like I said interesting, Still waiting on Hammond Robotics to build a branch building here. To pass the time i took up a mechanic hobby to help pay the bills that Mom and Dad can't cover for some reason or another" She stated staring into his hazel eyes causing Alex discomfort.

"Well i can send over parts of my pay to you guys to help" Melody's eyes widened "NO! you don't have to were fine!" She said trying to convince him, yet wanting him to dig his own grave.

"Oh really? Well I guess I can send a small portion to you to help pay for your tuition that I know Hammond won't fully pay for" Melody felt her heart beat slightly faster but calmed it down and smiled. "Thank your Alexavier" She said smiling causing a confused look form Alex but waved it off as 'little sister problems'.

He snapped to his helmet and growled but put on a smile, "I got to go the Captain of my ship needs me for something I will call you when i get back from my mission or whatever" Melody fought and won while she put up a smile and nodded "see you then Big Brother~". Then she burned the image of his smiling face into her mind.

Shutting the computer off, kicking off her shoes, she then jumped onto her bed holding the dragon close and entering sleep with a smile.

/\\[V]/\

Alex trudged up to the Bridge with his helmet reapplied. His liter's call was unexpected but welcomed he honestly thought they forgot about him. Though he had no excuse also.

Entering the Bridge, then walking to the right entering the Captain's office and saw, you guessed it a women in a captain's uniform, her hair in a bun, and engrossed in the computer.

'What is it with women and them being my superiors or reasons for embarrassment' he thought as he saluted. "Alexavier Barnett reporting as ordered ma'am" the captain waved at him to lower the salute.

"Alexavier, Vice Admiral Spyglass wants the Pandora to patrol sector 9 section 2. Knowing Ozuno V is within the section I'm under orders to not let you have leave, why I do not know but given your now 'title" she did air quotes around title "Spyglass doesn't want the Militia to track you back to your family. To him its not logically sound to satisfy your family need only for them to die as a result of you going to them" She said in a monotone while staring at the computer.

Alex, largely understanding but still peeved, accepted the reasoning "Anything else ma'am?" He saw her eyes look to him briefly then back to her screen "Yes, Were picking up 'recruits' while patrolling your to assign them their bunks, direct them to the titan bay, armory, the mess hall and essentially be my liaison to them seeing as your the only veteran pilot we have thats not a mercenary"

Alex sighed but accepted then she dismissed him. Walking out, his mind went about detailing and memorizing the layout of the Pandora. He knew one thing though, he is going to hate talking to the trainees.

/\\[V]/\

She yawned as she woke up form her cat nap. Looking at her nightstand seeing only three hours pass and its 5:21pm. She set the dragon nicely on her bed then walked out towards the bathroom to clean up some. Being a tomboy she never cared for makeup but changed after certain…instances with Alex caused her to change that slightly. Only slightly.

Freshening up she walked out then down the stairs. Hearing a good evening from her father wth paper rustles and a hi from her mother who was rocking in her chair holding Tristian who was busy nursing.

Walking to the fridge she pulled out a Insta meal she and Alex always had together. Putting it into their microwave for a minute and a half she sat on the couch watching what ever her mother watched. She did a double take at a announcement that the 71st IMC Battle Group led by the IMC Pandora was leading it.

Father merely scoffed "They won't let him have leave, they would fear he would lead any Militia in the area to our location. And knowing his protective streak, will abide by it" Father said staring at his paper.

Melody crossed her arms and huffed. But paying all the attention to the television. Ignoring anything till she heard about the infamous 'Black Reaper'. Keying in, she heard the attendant say the Black Reaper was in-fact her brother Alex.

She instantly got happy and squealed loudly startling the matriarch slightly, her little brother just ignored the loud noise. Father just laughed slightly "Calm down, maybe he will see us at some point".

She was about to retort till they heard a knocking at the door. Melody being the younger and more spring prone of the family answered first. To only stare at a well armed individual wearing a white cloak and mask with a high powered revolver at her forehead.

"Get back in the house"

She obeyed and backed off scared. "Who's at the door?" She heard father ask she looked to the individual who was female and she slightly shook her head no and pressed the barrel into her forehead slightly with silent encourage meant to back off.

Then more cloaked individuals entered after her. "The hell is going on Mel-" Her eyes widened knowing her father saw what is going on. "UNHAND HER!".

He rushed with a fist raised, managed to knock one of the armed invaders down only for another to land a kick to his gut causing him to fall down.

She heard Her mother scream and Tristan screaming. Looking back up she noticed someone else in orange green colored armor was holding another high powered revolver at her head forcing her out side along with her father.

Out came mother but beaten with bruises and was crying.

Then Melody's ears registered a lack of crying and echoes of a gunshot. Snapping to the front door. She saw the white cloaked invader wipe some cloth over her revolver.

Her eyes widened at what just happened.

She just killed…a innocent baby…

"You Militia are always monsters…killing a INNOCENT BABY! WHY?" Some one kicked father into the ground with a audible crack. Judging from impact and how he was laying down he is sporting a broken jaw.

"The child was no innocent, he was your child after all Valentine's day Specter" White Cloak said aiming the revolver at him.

"Burn the house down, leave a message for the Black Reaper to find. And Kill these…things" White cloak left with two others leaving 4 others to begin torching the house down.

She stared wide eyed at the other two who shared knowing looked behind the helmets. She suddenly wished for Alex to get here and save her.

/\\[V]/\

Alex was in the middle of showing the teams where the titan bay was when the alarm went off. "ALL STATIONS WE HAVE MILITIA JUMP SIGNATURES AT OZUNO V" then the feeling of a jump. Alex stopping at Militia at Ozuno sprinted to the window and saw the green jewel.

Sprinting to a drop pod, set coordinates off course of his home and felt the drop. He also told VD to grab the Spectres and drop near his drop pod.

Then the Captain went on comms "ALEX WHERE ARE YO-" "I know why they choose Ozuno" then cut the comms off.

Its taking too long, then he felt the landing force and door blow open. Not long after felt the earth rumble as Verdinia land while hearing his Spectres land. Embarking he took off as fast as the titan could. 'Please let me be there in time' Alex thought hastily, only hearing white noise, and vision tunneling on the muscle memory and actual memory to get to his home.

Upon the long bending drive way he stared his home. Or what would be if there wasn't a building in the late stages of burning. Barely any fires, already collapsed and smoldering in places.

"No…no…no…NO!" Alex yelled and fired the dash. Once it ended he disembarked using the momentum to propel him farther and fired the jump kit sending him skidding to a optimal position to see the bodies.

And his world shattered….

There laying tied to trees in a crucified position….

was his family….

even his brother he never met….

Their faces locked in a permeant pained look and mid screams….

Then he fell to the ground crying

/\\[V]/\

Verdinia's thundering step did to steal Alex's attention as he wailed like a banshee. She lightly tapped his helmet forward. Looking down she saw the red T stare at her, the looked around her. And saw burnt earth, a smoldering/burning home and crucified bodies on trees.

She held out her metal palm to halt the Spectres more specifically Lav and Sizz who wanted to comfort Alex as of right now. Its taking all her will power to resist protocol 3 and doing it her self.

She brushed up on grief to better help him when he delved into memories of his team. Its better for them to cry it out right now.

It lasted till the building was just glowing embers, and going with the mood it rained setting the mood. Alex's screams and crying subsided as he got up and stared at each family member.

Verdinia did a check of his vitals seeing the elevated heart rate, rampant brainwaves, and blood pressure associated with grief.

Then she heard his hoarse voice "Verdinia lift me to that pole" He haphazardly pointed to a power line pool.

Snapping to action she held out her palm, when he got on she walked to the pole and lifted him up. She saw him fiddle with something and pull out a data stick.

Feeling his need to embark, she opened the hatch not caring if the rain pelted the cockpit.

She ordered one of the spectres to grab his helmet. She bean walking towards the coordinates for the widow sent to their location till she saw him play what was on the data stick.

What she saw would haunt even her.

His father forced to watch as the Militia assassins or what ever…raped his Sister and Mother. Each Militia had a turn before killing them with the father last. Then Crucified them with the baby brother with them.

She did a quick scan and saw brainwaves only associated with PTSD patients that has been triggered.

He then re-winded the video to take in the visage of the white cloaked assailant ordering their deaths and the house being burnt.

As the cloaked wear left he and with Verdinia's word to back up his eyes saw red tipped hair briefly.

Alexavier then Swore on his family's name he will have his revenge against her and the whole of the Militia. With support from Verdinia's words the Militia and all they harbor and protect will burn. Their worlds shattered, Families destroyed because only with their absolute destruction can he now die in peace.

Or till he kills the White Cloaked bastard.

/\\[V]/\

Alex toiled at fixing the strain he put Verdinia's legs through. He can'y get the image and screams Melody let out and her weeps for Alex to save her. He almost wanted to cry again but fought back.

Then he felt some one tap his shoulder in a reaction he did not have an control over.

He elbowed the intruder in the gut, grabs an outstretched arm, pulled it out of its socket, bent the arm and broke it at the elbow then gut kicked him into a pile of crates.

Snapping out of his stupor he stared at the mess of a pilot trainee in a heap of boxes then saw their team rush him to the infirmary.

Grunting, he went back to work replacing damaged components in the legs. Verdinia ordered the Spectres to keep any one away for the time being which eventually became permanent.

Finishing up the repairs got up from the crouch he was in and took one step towards the path to leave the titan bay before turning around and embarking into Verdana and sleeping in the cockpit.

Even in close proximity to a source of comfort he still was plagued by nightmares but instead of dead team mates and the ghosts of Vanguard pilots.

His nightmare escalated into lucid dreaming of his family's demise with them constantly berating and yelling at him. What made it worse was his liter's dead stare at him and mouthing the words

'You. Are. A. Weakling. A. Blight. Death is the only alternative' It was at that point Alex wanted to die

He then felt a metal hand wake him.

Snapping his eyes open staring into Lavender's purple optics he caught the feeling of worry but shrugged it off. Taking a look at the time and date, Seems he slept the day away yesterday.

He stared out the hatch, and jumped out. Alex went into his routine and began doing numerous tuning and checking of every system on Verdinia many times over. Getting up to get food from the mess.

Then remembered about the new recruits so he opted to send Horus to get his meal. All he did was sit resting against Verdinia's leg.

Speaking of Verdinia, She was currently analyzing the video with the most analytical eye possible. She was scanning anything of note and what stands out about the White Cloaked assailant.

Only thing on note was the cloak and the odd color of red. Other then that nothing else alluding to gender, physique, height was within average of humanity, and their face was obscured. Letting a 'mental' sigh escape her processors she brought up Alex's mental faculties like always.

Its becoming routine and a routine she does not want to do constantly but willing does. Out of some strange feeling she can not describe, protocol 3, and a vow she made t the passing spirit of his sister.

Verdinia was shocked out of her routine at the flicker of her optics. doing a systems check she found nothing out of place. Filing the phenomenon for later, she re-focused her attention on the readouts.

All things as the norm dictates for now. Closing the window she focused her optic on Alex's sleeping form.

Then the flicker came back. She did a scan of her systems as it was flickering.

Searching deep into her own code still finding nothing. Till she FELT and HEARD the answer.

'So..peaceful…wish…I….could….hold….him'

The realization of WHO forced her to shutdown.

/\\[V]/\

Alex felt a jolt from Verdinia's chassis, Bolting up, turning around to snap his eyes to her optic. He sighed in relief that she entered her sleep mode. Waving the jolt as some form of 'relaxation'.

Looking to his right he saw Horus walking towards him with a tray of food. Well what passes for food.

He sat down leaning against Verdinia's metal leg. When he sat down getting comfortable Horus was holding out the tray. Thanking Horus, Alex grabbed the tray. He undid the small unnoticeable seals/clamps and with a hiss he took his helmet off.

He ended up staring at the red glow of the T for a solid minute then sets it down to sate the angry stampede that is his stomach. Alex will never get used to 'mystery meat'…meat and dry mashed potatoes and moderately warm water.

Mid way forcing down the meat that is looking like meatloaf down the feeding tube of his throat he felt Verdinia 'wake up'.

Then he froze at her metal finger 'petting him'.

With the fork still in his mouth and hand still holding it, He slowly turned to look at 'Verdinia's' optic only to see the color change from something back to her usual burgundy and the petting stopped.

"Alex what is wrong?" She said various as to why he was staring at her like 'he seen a ghost'.

"Nothing…don't worry about it" Alex returned to trying to find the hidden image at the tray which the food should be declared WMD worthy.

Verdinia just mentally shrugged and just bask din his presence, unaware of what transpired.

/\\[V]/\

Jolting awake for the twentieth time now, Alex rubbed his sleep deprived looking face then slowly looked over to the data pad that was racing hell.

Picking it up and accepting the call, He did a salute when he saw Spyglass's avatar.

"Pilot I have a task for you. A scout fleet detected a Militia Mining operation on Planet Hacate. You will lead the final assault force to destroy the harvester they set up. That is all" The image winked out and let out a loud groan.

Alex set about tuning Verdinia for the mission then applying cold and anti-freeze systems to her chassis and the spectres. Appears the planet is habitable but has a bad case of below -50-70 degree weather. Winds do not help it much.

Alex also stopped by the armory to pick up a specialized jacket that wraps around the combat armor along with insulated gloves and boots with small spikes on the bottom trailing the edge of the sole and heel.

Embarking into Verdinia, he positioned himself in the Titan-pod and waited to confirm the landing zone.

"Pilot are you sure your mentally ready for this?" Alex contemplated the answer but hit yes confirming the landing site.

"Im. Sure" Alex said omitting any emotion. Verdinia was still concerned but shooed it away to focus on the mission.

Hearing the countdown Verdinia 'reflexively' entered a position to lessen any jarring. And heard the clamps release and jets firing.

using the cameras at the bottom of the pod she began small course corrections. Then the pod broke apart automatically and she braced the chassis landing to distribute the force.

Raising her chassis to glare at the defending Militia pilots and titans. The Flow of time seemed to stop when one scorch faced her, the three pilots staring at her as well. Even the advancing forces stopped. As if they spontaneously gained the ability to feel the imminent death and smell the decay.

Getting to her full height time resumed, Alex willed the chassis forward not equipping Rubrum Mortem. Alex just ran towards the ogre titan feeling nothing.

Bobbing and weaving past the thermite and the traps. Closing the distance fast as it seems the pilot of the scorch was getting desperate.

Once within knife range, Alex threw a right fist seeing the Scorch dodge left only to apply the force of the dodge against Alex's left metal fist's own force denting the Scorch's plating.

Grabbing the dropped thermite launcher, and making sure there was one in the 'chamber'. Alex caught one metal fist and pulled the titan forward and dashed back flinging the titan into a building.

The Pilots already dealing with the influx of Spectres and Reapers in a soon to be vain attempt to protect the 'harvester'. Walking to the back facing Scorch, He flipped it over planing a metal foot against the chassis and grabbed a arm.

Alex ripped it off without any hesitation, then ripped the other one slowly and loudly. Aiming the launcher at the hatch Alex ripped open the only protection the pilot had. The pilot stared down their own launcher's barrel. Alex pulled the trigger bathing the pilot and cockpit in fire.

Discarding the launcher He turns around taking a leisurely pace towards the 'harvester'. He saw a Pilot was locking onto him with a archer and waited. Hearing the archer fire Alex snapped to the rocket with the cortex shield on and flung it back.

Hearing a scream then an explosion made him smile on the inside. Continuing his pace he heard a plot begin the rodeo maneuver. Normally he would need to disembark to deal with him…but Alex flipped a switch activating the Arc Field frying the pilot near instantly.

Turning around to look at the well done pilot, Alex contemplated wether or not to just step on the pilot or rip them limb from limb…he just went with the foot. He was going to need bleach afterwards though.

RESUMING yet again it only took several seconds to reach the harvester and begin the contemplation of how to dismantle it violently. Verdinia spoke up "Warning titanfall Detected" Alex dashed back at warning.

He looked at what would have been his pancake maker. A Ronin stood up brandishing its broadsword and mimicking its namesake. Alex just titled his head, which caused Verdinia to tilt as well.

The Ronin dashed forward releasing a arc wave then phase shifting to the right.

Alex dashed back missing a sword cleave to the mid-section.

Alex raised his metal fists not wanting to risk Rubrum Mortem being damaged or knocked out of the metal hands. Going fist to sword was never a good idea but Alex did not care, Seeing as He was the only obstacle to their harvesting op being a success the Ronin had to succeed.

Alex gritting his teeth, Ale glared at the Ronin who simply held the sword over the left shoulder with the blade tip at him.

Alex contemplated whether or not to just bring Rubrum Mortem to bear and unleash hot lead or risk damaging Verdinia to kill the Ronin. "I recommend risking my i have many replacement parts but Rubrum Mortem does not have any replacement parts".

"Thanks Verdi" Alex said bringing her fists and making a 'come at me' gesture causing the Ronin to rocket forward.

Alex grounded his teeth waiting for the sword to get imbedded into the raised arm plating.

Seeing it happen when the Ronin tried to pull the blade away but fail open quite possibly the only chance he had.

Using the other hand, He gripped the Ronins hands on the grip and apply pressure breaking the hands. Jerking his chassis forward, Alex shoulder checked the Ronin away then yanking the sword out of the plating ignoring sparking wires.

Staring at the sword Alex got an idea "Thanks for the Sword imbecile" Alex spoke through the speakers causing the ronin pilot to realize his folly.

Alex dashed forward and 'jumped' per say to bisect the Ronin who phase dashed away. Glaring at the ronin from several meters the Titan ran off past the hills and after disembowling the Harvester with their sword Alex saw a widow with Militia markings take off.

Shrugging Alex tugged off towards the pick up coordinates all the while examining the sword. It had the traditional sword d time and singular edge meant to cleave instead of stab. Entirely reliable sword regardless the sword proved its worth. Staring at the mark it left was proof enough.

Attaching the sword to the back Alex stepped onto the paneling of the as it took off toward the Pandora.

/\\[V]/\

Alex was polishing the new arm plating once it was attached to the arm's superstructure. Giving Verdinia a thumbs up, he jumped down to see Verdinia rotate her arm testing to see if the plating clipped anything.

She held up a thumbs up. "Good I'm not getting rusty", Alex looked to the 'appropriated' Ronin Sword. "Now what to do with you…" Verdinia was also pondering this, just more internally about something else.

During their fight with the Harvester team, Verdinia took note of how _she_ never came around but now _she_ was present messing with her optics. Scanning her files yet again but unlike before she saw a deep encoded change.

 _She_ was there but depending on circumstances Verdinia can be ejected from control rather suddenly did scare her.

She decided to nip this in the bud now instead of letting it fester. Verdinia isolated and stored the code away from any system it could jump and infect, Eyeing her Pilot talk to a Technician and exchanging papers.

"Alex, what do you plan on doing?" She asked curiously. "Oh I'm just modifying the inebriety of the blade's hilt and blade superstructure to withstand a Ogre-chassis swinging the blade instead of a noodle armed Ronin" Alex said already mentally drawing blueprints.

Verdinia let out a sigh, "Hey don't sass me missy, besides I'm tired of fixing or replacing parts in the wrists and fingers. This will be a boon in that regard".

Verdinia could only accept the…'logic' in that statement. Seeing as he was technically hurting her yet she could not feel pain. It was weird for him but she understood somewhat. Shifting her sight to the Titan bay she sought to see what other Titans were around.

So far only Ions, some Tones and legions, barely any Northstars or Ronins with the odd scorch here and there. The strangest thing was their online state but no pilot doing any form of customization to them. Noticing the sound of Alex leaving to go grab the cart of parts and materials he requisitioned, she looked at the other titans and felt them look to her then back to the floor.

Internally puzzled, she sent a inquiry to the Ion in front of her. She got a reply simply stating 'in Standby Mode' the 'voice' of the reply was emotionless and dead no real 'personality'. A realization hit her.

Her A.I Core was capable of sentience in a way but their A.I Cores were not. Pre-programed with the three protocols, a basic OS voice, most of all no way to properly connect to their pilot and said titan to ever become sentient to make the bond actually mean something. This has to be a mistake, it has to be.

The sound of a grunt was heard

Looking to the sound of a cart being pushed she saw Alex posing what appeared to be a pile of scrap and trash. She knew better seeing as some parts of the 'scrap' was carrying a power signature.

Eyeing the pile and the sword she got the gist what he was doing. She saw Alex push the cart near the sword's stand he began to sift through the pile pulling out wires and metal bits. No sooner as he pulled those out he pulled out a rectangular box with several wires sticking out with occasional sparks here and there.

Alex walked over to pull the tool chest closer to the sword. He began to sift through the drawers for the equipment he needed. Verdinia not paying attention did not care as he began to disassemble the Sword part by part, section by section.

He then took some of the metal bits to begin adding new internal support structures then reinforced the existing ones, all of it in the hilt and the odd block extension. Then he ripped out some sparking item from said block.

Then he just patched the hole wth increased integrity supports and new plating. "There…did not like that arc wave at all…Now what to call you…" Alex said out loud while staring very intently at the section of spray paint colors.

Hr grabbed the black colored one and a tarp. Threw the tarp over the bladed section but leaving the block and hilt free to the staining qualities of the black paint spray. Removing the tarp to the side, Alex then set about lightly applying the black paint ti the blade giving its already dull grey a darker shine other wise still grey.

"There…just need it to dry and were good" Alex turned around looking over her chassis causing Verdinia to shuffle slightly for some reason. But it seemed Alex never noticed and sent about his daily routine of optimizing and calibrating the various servos, hydraulic systems, the structural integrity, and assessing her program to debug anything.

Moving to the Spectre squad. Alex shudders once he caught the 'stares' from Sizz and Lavender. Horus merely rolled its head. Alex, being the best ignorer of all times, ignored what ever feeling he felt and got to work calibrating the Spectres with optimization to code then internal servos and hydraulic systems.

Stepping back he nodded happily admiring his work. Alex sat down against Her chassis's leg only to get comfortable when the Captain's voice came over the Intercom.

"All Personnel be advised were jumping to meet up the 70th Fleet to serve as back-up security personnel over Typhon, All Pilots prepare titans and check gear. All Grunts gather at muster stations after your gear is checked and stowed. That is all, Prepare to jump" She said then the audible click f the intercom shutting down.

Alex groaned but still settling in, Knowing Typhon was atleast 4-5 jumps from Sector 9. Catching up on a light cat nap the final shuddering stop of a jump woke him up, looking around he perfected the art of ignoring the tech crew's servicing of the many titans around him sense he took up residence with Verdinia.

Looking around Alex then realized his ability backfired. Staring at some metal feet, then up he saw a Spyglass avatar staring at him. "Greetings Pilot I have a separate mission for you. Your to assist Blisk and his Apex Predators in handling the ARES Division's find Your under my command but you will adhere to Blisk's or General Marder's 'suggestions' understood?"

Alex got up, went straight, and snapped a salute saying yes. The avatar did nothing but walk away. Internally shrugging Alex went over final checks and optimization. Hearing the crews directing piloted titans to widows and grunt captains directing their squads into goblins. Alex putting the tools away, he embarked into Verdinia walking towards the Widow set aside form him, why he did not care all he cared for was it got him somewhere.

The spectre squad got situated in their racks for the decent. Alex disembarked to check their weapons over. Sizz held a Spitfire LMG, Lavender help a 'Volt' submachine gun, and Horus held a R-201. Not bothering to stare at any modifications, just checking them over for any possible malfunctions then rectifying any.

Alex stalked over to the cockpit viewing out the glass as re entry flames licked the hull with a burning passion. "Sir, ten minutes from meet up with the Apex" Alex nodded. When the turbulence hit, Alex took 'refuge' in a seat in the cockpit set aside for such a situation.

Once the turbulence subsided, Alex got up staring at the landscape. Largely rocky and mountainous with the occasional forest and toxic sludge afflicted areas. Otherwise nothing of note.

Walking back to the cargo area the door opened. Looking out the newly made window/door, Alex saw run captains organizing their squads into rows then merging with other squads forming their platoons. at least over 50 here, 'well more meat for the grinder…' Alex looked to the left seeing countless spectre racks deploying spectres who marched into 6 by 7 formations.

Embarking into Verdinia the Spectre squad woke up and clambered into their usual positions on the chassis. Alex walked, minding the now busy worker ants at his feet, towards the waypoint to meet Blisk and his predators. Honestly it was not hard to find.

Just got to find the heavily customized titans of a scorch, ronin, tone, northstar, ion and a legion. Walking up he saw several pilots and a simulacrum. Not bothering to get out of his titan he stood there staring the down.

"The newest addition is here Blisk" Said one of them.

"Not even bothering to get out of the titan…I like him" Said another who verdinia said was 'unstable'

Alex hoped he died first. "Yes…the 'Black Reaper' i have half the mind to take you bounty back to the Militia" Blisk said walking towards him. Alex confused about a 'bounty' disembarked.

"What bounty?" Alex asked to Blisk who just laughed. "The Militia put a bounty on your head worth over a million credits that I doubt they have at their beck and call to give" Blisk sad with a smirk. "Charming" Alex said emotionlessly.

Blisk shrugged, "Im sure your Vice Admiral told you what were doing?" "All i know is I'm here to supplement your freak brigade in handling something ARES division dug up" Alex said looking him in the eye though Blisk had nothing to stare back at aside from a deep red visor glaring back at him.

"Yes, more will be told to you for now Marder requested your presence. He is at the main compound over there" toking a hand to the left Alex nodded and embarked again walking towards the compound.

A female pilot walked up, "The spectres and the relic titan gave me the creeps" Blisk took what Slone said into consideration but waved it off and went back to organizing where to spread his lieutenants.

/\\[V]/\

Alex was leaving a very…'informative'…lecture about the Fold weapon and the ark from the General when he heard the com traffic pick up. "MILITIA FLEET DETECTED REPEAT MILITIA FLEET DETECTED!" Alex looked, letting Verdinia's optic clear up the resolution to the best she can to see falling Militia ships and drop-pods landing about 160 meters away.

Alex grinning brought the modified sword to bear staring at the gleam it gave off from the sun. Settling on 'Memoria Amissa' he walked in lock step to the marching grunt squads and spectres towards the crash site of a Militia ship.

Upon arriving he saw nothing but destruction as pods still fell from the sky. Looking forward he saw a hastily thrown together Militia force. Stopping while the spectres charged forward with IMC grunts taking up cover while others fired at the militia.

Then Alex noticed one Militia grunt who stumble out of a pod look around then sluggishly went forward firing at the spectres. Something seemed off…like they were acting like a pilot without a jump kit. 'Must be admits pilot training' Looking from his high ground position looking down with the sword in his right hand tightening a Pilot dropped right on top of their position in their tone.

Rolling his eye he simply observed letting the dark and barely light filled area hide his position. The Tone was taking there time squashing the grunts that they did not see the Vanguard come out and maul them.

Puzzled, the Pilot disembarked to assure said grunt was pulled into the brush and stabbed with some needle before embarking to fight against Apex titans.

So far it was in the Vanguard's favor till Blisk's legion began firing his cannon at him then the Ronin did some electrical discharge at the back causing the Vanguard to short out. Alex took a step forward letting gravity take hole landing loudly on the stone surface.

"God Damnit Pilot, Warn us before you just appear" Blisk said with his cannon revved up aiming at him.

"Please blisk you know you wouldn't be able to nick my shields before the ronin was bisected" Alex said while staring at him. "Yea…" Blisk not believe ing but letting it slide pulled a 'Richter' from his trophy collection. "We have 18 hours till the ark is sealed and ready for delivery" Settling back in his chair the legion hatch and they walked off leaving Alex to survey the scene.

Walking towards the Militia rifleman kneeling the titan slightly as the Ogre hatch opened "Your got talent kid…shame your on the side I'm set on killing remember that if we meet again I'm snuffing your light out just as your…kind snuffed mine out" Alex sat back in the cockpit as the hatch closed then walked away.

Stopping to look at the Vanguard, Alex brought the sword out and removed one of the missile pods and a arm from the vanguard. Then walked off feeling momentarily satisfied.

* * *

 **Well this chapter hit the feels i guess? Did i get you attached to the family? Am i going to get hate filled** **PMs? if yes was answered i did my part well all in the name of creating a monster i guess. It always fascinated me how easily malleable the human psyche is, apply pressure the mind will change to remove the pressure.**

 **In a certain case, become fixated on ending one organization for what they did to their team and then family will kinda put the most pacifist of us on the bloody warpath. So i leave that on your mind and I'm serious about those hate filled PMs only on this chapter mainly cause of what I'm doing so...duces? Peace? what you can't have peace after this...OH WELL**


	5. New World, New Problems

**(This was Updated from the Original as of Dec, 23, 2017 the changes were made in the 'RWBY' section some ways down)**

 **(Feb 25 2018, Fixed some stuff and made it more bearably to read in the remaining Titanfall bit so yay on that front)**

 **Okay** **Ladies, Gents, Things (covering my ass in the gender department) prepare your asses we defend into hell. But here we are the finally half bit of Titanfall and first Half bit into RWBY, I Doubt it would be a vivid memory.**

 **As per certain Laws about copyright I do not own Titanfall or RWBY. Those belong to Respawn Entertainment, Rooster teeth and the Ascended Monty Oum (guy is a god damn god I would be willing to worship)**

 **Thats out of the way I hope I got characters down but I took Writer liberties of course gotta change shit up or it becomes boring**

 **Now my viewers...Read, Cry, Rage, what ever you want**

* * *

Alex was…how to put it, in a twilight zone between hate and pride. Hate cause he should have listened to his gut to murder the riflemen, Pride knowing he most likely spurred the riflemen to murder one of the Apex Predator Lieutenants.

But not everything lasts for ever. Alex was on the far wall listening to a Marder hologram argue with Blisk. Alex zoned out not wanting to deal with two kids trying to compare d-"And what of Alex the 'Black Reaper' why is he not being deployed against the Militia Titan?" Some one remind Alex to introduce Marder to his boot.

"It is simple 'sir'" Alex could hear the sarcasm "Spyglass sent him to simply protect the Ark nothing more, till the Militia defend upon the Ark he is to not engage. THAT was his orders and I'm sure you do not want to deal with Spyglass when he orders him to kill us" Blisk stated without stuttering or letting anger fuel his voice.

Alex merely shrugged now invested into this part of the 'meeting'.

"Alexavier Barnett, As my right as General i order you to take out the Militia Titan" MArder said staring at Alex. Alex stepped forward towards the holographic representation of the General.

"I was ordered by VICE ADMIRAL Spyglass to guard your Ark, I was also told I take orders from Spyglass only and contemplate your 'suggestions' and if you want the Titan taken care of, order your mercs or send in your own forces to deal with them. Do not drag me into this" Alex said not dropping or raising his voice, he retired to his wall to listen.

"Fine. Blisk send one of your lieutenants to the coordinates provided. I believe they will pass through the world foundry to where ever they are heading if their path is to be believed" Marder said tapping away on to a data pad.

Blisk only grunted in confirmation then left. The Hologram dissipated. Then Alex sighed walking out towards a impromptu Titan servicing area which also served as a staging ground for all IMC battalions.

Alex looked up to Verdinia's dark red optics only to find a different color before switching back to the usual dark red. "Something the matter Alex?" Her voice different then before much higher pitched and a soothing tone.

"Yea, just the usual bullshit having to deal with Marder trying to prove his dick is bigger then the whole of the IMC" Alex said while climbing to sit in the pilot seat. He noted the hatch open to stare at the night sky. "Never will have time for a view liked this" Verdinia heard Alex say it while piggybacking his sight so she can view the sky.

"Yes this may one of those blue moon rare moments" Verdinia voiced with Alex's agreement. Alex's attention was tore from his stargazing when Marder came over the com. "Pilot head to these coordinates. Were moving the Ark to the Draconis"

Alex sighed terminating the com-link. Settling into the chair the hatch closed and signified a pressure seal lock.

Staring out the world through Verdinia's optic. Alex checked Rubrum Mortem was attached and Checked Memoria Amissa was properly holstered. Liking that they were, walked to meet the transport team.

'Wonder if that riflemen survived' Alex thought then Verdinia spoke "I give the riflemen a 0.0653% chance of surviving alone" Alex only gave a shrug as a response.

/\\[V]/\

Passing the threshold of the Airbase's main gate, Alex sighed in relief. Only thing that the blade bloodied was 'prowlers' and what other beastly abomination Typhon threw at them. Talk about a well kept blade.

Alex, keeping lock step with the convoy along with Slone, Checked the sword's edge satisfied that it did not become dull put it back on its holster. Not 10 minutes of walking towards the airfield there was loud explosions going of behind them.

Alex looking back wanted to spill Militia blood was and the only thing holding him back was: orders

Alex being the logical and non-sociopathic person he is, did the opposite of what those two words meant. Growling internally then walked alongside the transport.

'Soon Militia blood will be geysers, and maybe actually begin finding the White Cloaked bastard'. Totally not sociopathic and kindhearted…totally.

Arriving at the airfield the explosions and titan-based gunshots were heard and gaining. "Come on get the Ark to the Draconis, all other personnel not assigned to the Ark's transportation stall the Militia Forces NOW!" Marder ordered over the PA system. Alex was sure the Titan's themselves shuddered before walking down the 'hallway' they exited.

Alex gave what good luck he had to those poor souls. They were dead when he ordered them. Alex finally snapping, took over Transport and pushed it into the Darconis All by himself while the other two titans just stood dumbfounded.

Alex ignored Slone's words in favor of just pushing a paperweight. When the ramp shut Alex shoved the Ark Transport forward. Causing it to ram into several IMC grunts, "THE FUCK!" Slone yelled stomping towards Alex who had to dash backward to barely dodge a metal fist.

"Shut it Slone, the only reason I have not killed you when I realized what your last name was cause of Blisk and my orders so SHUT IT" Alex stormed towards the Titan bay and just stood in a alcove waiting for the time to offload the paperweight.

/\\[V]/\

Hearing the Malta's cannons firing then stop, Alex could only guess that this 'Hero' that Blisk has taken to calling him, Managed to commandeer it somehow. Taking a stroll towards the Ark's containment sphere. Alex decided to set up camp there, His orders were to guard it may as well stay within eye-sight of it.

After hearing 'Viper' engaged the Militia forces Alex had to wonder 'How the fuck does a Northstar, capable of long-sustained flight, destroy so many Militia ships while I'm stuck in here' Alex growled internally.

He was in the middle of a pong battle against Verdinia while Sizz and Lav just painted in the blood of several IMC grunts in a corner with Horus face palming and shaking its head. When the Draconis shook.

Alex then lost and heard Viper call out for aid then subsequently die. The loud alarms blared signaling for all personnel to leave the Draconis. Alex groaning moved the chassis towards the Containment Sphere to begin to move it. As His Spectres climbed over the Chassis he heard a Titan OS Voice and grunt's panicking.

Stopping the decoupling procedure at the start of it all so Alex let that slide, Turning around he saw the same Vanguard he maimed, and the pilot he thought died. Smirking, Alex stared at the Titan and pilot.

"Well isn't this Interesting…The Vanguard that was doomed to die along with is like minded Pilot cheated death…well i must give it to the two of you…you impressed me a little" Alex spoke through the speakers.

Then he opened his arms wide "So i will grant you a audience with the Reap-" Alex growled then received orders to leave and ignore the Ark.

Rolling his eyes Alex looked back "May as well make it near impossible for you to get the Ark" Alex grabbed the handicapped Titan then slammed it against the wall, using its disorientated state to rip a leg off then mangle the arm of the Vanguard.

Looking at the pilot he scoffed, moving towards him not caring if he stepped on him or not.

Looking at the conveniently last Titan pod. Alex stepped into it hooking Verdinia's chassis to it then remotely activating it.

In mere minuetes to spare as the Draconis then crashed in a fiery inferno. Upon landing, and the forcing of the pod's deployers off manually, Alex walked towards where the Ark's housing only to see it ripped open.

Alex being the sociopath, his eye twitched then sighed. Looking over to Blisk, He stomped towards him "If you had-" Blisk rolled his eyes "Shut it Pilot, now help the crews hook up the Titan, and help me move the bastard" Blisk pushed the Pilot forward.

Alex growling through the speakers walked to the Titan racing a fist only to stop at Blisk's voce again "OI! THE ARK IS IN THAT TITAN!" Alex nearly screamed at his anger being unable to vent hooked the Titan carcass to the cables then walked towards Blisk to help solidify the fucked situation into the pilot as he was forced into a awaiting transport.

/\\[V]/\

Alex stared at the interrogation from the pilot seat with the hatch open and yawned. It would be easier to rip the Ark out of it but apparently Blisk listen and said something about the ark being unstable.

Alex only looked on more bored then previously, when he saw Blisk start counting only to get to 2 and lower hatch opened revealing the Ark. Alex, wondering how bonded Militia Vanguards were, saw the Titan go haywire and actually took a pot shot swipe with its mangled sparking arm at Blisk then blew everything around its Pilot to bits.

Throwing the vortex shield up to ensure the shrapnel or rockets did not hit Verdinia, then flinging them to the left ignoring the IMC grunt screams saw Slone fire into the cockpit of the titan. Ignoring the still conscious Pilot he went with Slone.

Upon arriving out the compound, Alex looked to the blue sky seeing a IMC vessel then looked forward. Widening his eyes, Alex looked back then had Verdinia focus her optic on the name 'Malta'. In reflex Alex practice pushed Slone with a fright train level of force forward "GET TO COVER!".

The Malta's cannon's then rained hell on their position. Slone managing to not slam into a wall took off with Alex hot on her heels. Slowing down after ten seconds of sprint dashing. They arrived to some area where Blisk oversaw a repurposed scorch 'attempt' to load the ark into something.

"Sir! Militia inbound they are probably after the Ark and the Fold Weapon!" Slone told Blisk who rolled his eyes behind the legion hatch. "So we have time, It will take an army to punch through the defenses" Blisk said only for Alex to speak up.

"Unless they have air support int he form of the Malta" Blisk must have raised a eyebrow, "Then they have a chance". Alex left eye twitched "Dosen't matter once the A.I in that scorch gets it shit together we can finish our contract and you get to kill any bastard who enters this room"

For Once Alex smiled, but not from happiness those smiles are worth more. His smile was born from the mere minutes of fast forward on steroids of remembering all the Militia has taken from him. His mind was shattering and disintegrating to the seams of his sanity.

"With Pleasure" Was all Alex said. The voice sent Slone to take steps to isolate herself from him. Even caused blisk to move the titan to face him fully and even his legion's hand twitched towards the predator cannon holstered on the titan. Such a voice only held by Devlis or the top devil itself.

Once the scorch loaded the Ark and fired the titan trudged off towards a waiting widow. Alex looked to the entrance seeing a dark grey/orange Vanguard with a predator cannon dash into the room.

Blisk was talking to Marder, then told Slone something, Alex just focused all his attention of the titan. Reaching for Memoria Amissa he was stopped by Blisk. "Spyglass ordered you away why, I do not know nor care. Take any complaints with the tin can yo-".

Alex shunted him back bringing his sword to bear. Then charged words the Vanguard. Alex's vision going red.

Swinging in a arc, the Vanguard dashed back switching to a thermite launcher. Alex deducing it was able to mimic Titan loud outs, dashed back holstering the sword then bringing Rubrum Mortem out.

Taking care a sociopathic berserker would begin firing with reckless abandon. The spectre squad held onto the chassis and fired at the Vanguard attempting to whittle down the shields.

Bringing up the vortex shield to catch the Tone loadout's missile barrage and flung it back brining the titan into the barest of slivers into the doomed sate when a yellow plated hand grabbed his black metal shoulder then flung him back.

"YOU IDIOT GO!" Slone yelled dashing back to occupy the Titan's attention. Alex dumbfounded put a foot forward only for Blisk to pull him away. "YOU WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE TO KILL MILITIA BASTARDS!" He pushed him into a Widow pre-programed and left with heavy banging even seeing dents form.

Blisk tsked before walking to have a 'chat' with the hero.

/\\[V]/\

Alex simply stared at the dented door as they began the ascent procedure.

Disembarking, Alex booked it to the cockpit. Taking a seat with safety firs surprisingly bulked himself in. He set about trying to disengage the auto-pilot. Shame he did it too late.

Warning lights went off along with a loud alarm. Shutting those off, Alex looked to the warning prompted on a display. The Ark was going to explode releasing unstable energy waves. Then he noticed the Widow's jump drive was in the process of charging.

Willing it to go faster the bar took its sweet time as the timer was ticking down.

5…4…3…2…1…Alex hit the big red button Jump mere seconds after the energy wave from a destroyed Fold weapon rocked the ship mid firing sequence.

In normal circumstances, the jump drive would have sent the ship to the designated coordinates but thats when the jump drive was not in the middle of warping space and time to propel the ship forward.

But it happened and it executed. The normal white speckles appeared but once entering the Jump corridor it lasting longer then normal and with MUCH MUCH more G-Forces. Alex was sent into the chair, and taking note of multiple clanging in the cargo hold.

Alex took time to stare at the streaks was zipping past him hearing voices, screams, even sounds of battle. But what screams dat him the most over the others was some screaming for a loved one.

He saw a image flash of someone with blonde hair, in metal armor over their chest, shoulders, in some black hoodie, screaming. Then a blackened silhouette crumbling, and then dissipating into particles. Alex felt the saddened induced rage in the voice. Yet he heard a despair laced into the scream.

Then he heard someone speaking in cryptic ways. Then glasses marred with a zig-zag patter at the connection between the glass lenses and the temples. This voice spoke to two individuals obscured by a block fog moving like oil.

The G-Forces lessen as he experienced more. He saw eyes like the Doctors but instead of grey irises going red ones filled with contempt and hate. Then howels of beats more federal then he remembered ever hearing.

But what brought him to tears was amber eyes. Burning like fire, He felt a connection to the eyes. He remembered them being a blue.

Then momentum, gravity, and physics took a break. The Widow exited the jump corridor causing Alex's face to meet the dashboard violently.

"Ow…." Alex said cradling his head. Waiting for the bells to quit their fucking chorus, Alex's sight was unhindered somehow. Alex saw a world he never remembered in any pamphlet. There was 5 land masses, One was the largest with a desert blanketing the middle and green in some places, then one land lass shaped like Africa had a dragon perching on it, Another land mass shaped like a awkward fish, One landmass a 'rainbow' of colors, the last one purely white.

Alex staring at the controls and rate of decent. Took notice of the display's projected 'Dynamic Entry' point **(fancy way of saying where he is going to crash)** was on the landmass with the large desert but more to the north east zone.

All he could do was: control how he made his entry and hope he did not ruin some poor sod's day with a Widow landing on his body. Flipping several switches he took manual control. Mentally accepting the wide range of places to 'land'. Alex choose somewhere away from what the sensors picked up concentrated heat signatures.

No need to…agitate the natives with his crash…initially. Alex kicked the engines on propelling him forward throwing cotton and reason to the wind realizing the engines work.

/\\[V]/\

Taking a minor detour, We are here to address Jack Cooper. When he detonated the Fold Weapon, with BT's help' It caused a unstable energy wave harmless to humans but damaging to a jump drive mid fire.

This effect happened and caused a feedback pulse causing Our 'favorite' Pilot's ground to give way sooner then expected forcing him to a death by falling as the goblin missed him by mere inches.

/\\[V]/\

Alex stared out the view glass as re-entry flames licked the Widow. "Alex i recommend pulling up by 5 degrees" Applying her suggestion, he did so getting the decent into a more manageable crash.

Once the entry flames died down. Alex took note the Widow was on fire. "Alex…appears the Widow is going to become a fireball I recommend you embark to save your ass from becoming a thanksgiving turkey NOW!" That now threw him for a loop but ignored it.

Unbuckling fast, he booked it to the cargo hold. Flaring the jump kit hard, Alex landed onto the seat as the hatch closed.

Verdinia grabbed the Spectre squad then curled into a ball as the Widow practically fell apart around them sending Verdinia's curled up form hurling through the air.

As they got close to the ground Verdinia braced as she tore the dirt apart as it tried to slow her down.

The sudden momentum change caused Alex to slam his head again. He knew he split the skin on his forehead open, he felt the warm sensation of pain and blood.

Once they finally stoped the Hatch opened letting him crawl over Verdinia's arms landing on the dirt ravine she made. Climbing out the ravine, Alex collapsed onto the soft green grass of a forest. Then a sudden pain hit him. Like sudden pins started hitting his everywhere with a vengeance.

Alex screamed bloody murder as the screams of Tis, Natalie, the female Militia Pilot, and the Vanguard rainbow color brigade came at him full force. Alex ripped the helmet off in hopes it lessened the screams. It did nothing but with Alex's eyes shut due to mental pain he would have taken notice of a color darker then the darkest void began to appear and envelope him.

In a finally pain/sorrow filled scream, a concussive blast of the same black energy was exiled outward creating a 5 meter deep hole with a Alex in the fetal position panting painfully. When the blast began a Beam of the same void color of a beam shot upward seemingly shattering the sky creating a spontaneous thunderstorm minus the rain in the small surrounding region.

/\\[V]/\

In Alex's mind he was in the fetal position surrounded by oily black human shaped figures screaming at him. He knew they were the faceless grunts, captains, and pilots he killed.

But two figures appears, he heard the dripping coming from one of them. Then he felt a hand hot as the sun force him to look up.

There he saw Natalie's dead eyes, with Tis's burnt to hell yet not burnt to hell self.

"Your a failure…your nothing less then dirt" Spectral Tis said keeping him onlooking.

"You failed to save Him…You did not even try to save me" Natalie said sending a kick to his diaphragm. Causing him to double over in a wheeze.

"You are less then worthy of the title of friend or comrade" Tis said picking him up only to throw a savage punch to his gut. In reflex Alex hunched over to hold his gut only to get a roundhouse Natalie kick to the jaw sending I'm through the oily shadow humans.

Alex coughing up spectral blood, looked up to see two pilots from the vanguards he saw and subsequently killed, and the Militia girl. They were sneering at him. "Your a killer, a Monster meant to be leashed and chained to a stake in the ground. Your nothing but the IMC's attack dog" they said in unison.

Alex lunged at them only to get pulled back when he suddenly felt he felt a collar on then felt a chain connecting into the dark abyss.

Looking back he was face to face with his sister's mangled body glaring at him.

"No…no..no please no….not her" Alex pleaded only to get slapped by Spectral Melody.

Looking back he was in a new area. Ozuno…but the sky was painted red like fire, his house still on fire, but what was different was he was held down and forced to watch the rape of his mother and sister while some one crucified his little faceless brother.

Horrifying part was, the place was a very recent and vivid emory that he was reliving as if he was there.

He heard Melody's voice scream out for Alex to save her, His mother asking for it to stop, and his Father screaming at him to stop being a wimp and save them. Only for a large white cloak human figure to appear with a sword.

It then stabbed the mother, affixing her to a tree, then the sister,

finally it stepped toward the father who was too busy yelling at Alex "You were in the system, you were in the limited time to save us, yet you were busy leading recruits were they can fuck each other…your no longer my son you bastard" Then finally crucified wth the rest of his family.

Suddenly, everything vanished leaving him, the dark-cold void, and the white cloak with the sword.

Looking at the figure with pure rage Alex screamed with tears streaming down his face. The white cloak tsked in a strange feminine tone. Then began to raise its sword, then brought it down.

It Would have cut him in half till he wasn't shielded by something red.

Looking up he saw it was blood and fire. The White cloaked figure took steps back like it was fearing what it saw.

As the barrier fell he saw two entities. Hailey in he pilot gear minus her helmet letting her black hair and her perfect, to him, skin with blue eyes turning into a flawless golden color as fire ignited in her hands.

The other had long white hair with a pieces of black hair…like his sister's…her skin was a dark grey, with burgundy eyes who core was housing small jets of green. Her attire was a small dress made of flexible metal, he saw a necklace flutter in a unseen wind was the same dragon he got for her.

Staring at the cloaked figure, it began to back off. Looking to the source of a Ion laser core charge-up sound, he found the white/black haired savior with the right arm raised peeling back and rotating with a large red sphere ready to unleash hell, while Hailey had her hands together forming a large ball of fire.

They screamed at the white cloaked figure, Spectral Tis, Natalie, the Militia pilots and oily colored/cloaked figures to leave. Then unleashed the laser and fire stream. Burning or disintegrating everything in front of them.

Once there was literally nothing left, they turned to him with smiles. He finally was able to get up as if the weight of 50 years of sins were lifted.

He was hugged by both of them and heard both, mainly the black/white haired one the most, speak some incantation.

 _"_ _For it is in passing…that we achieve immortality…through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory…to rise above all…infinite in distance and unbound by death…I Release your soul…and by my shoulder protect thee"_

Alex felt numb as he stared into the dark red/green eyes of someone who's name was on the tip of his tongue and Hailey's now burning fiery eyes. Hailey was the first to turn into ash as get sent into a unseen/felt wind.

The other simply smiled and kissed his forehead. "Thank you…My Black Knight".

Alex knew finally who it was, only one person knew that nicknamed

He opened his mouth screaming mutely while mouthing the name. But nothing happened and the girl faded into dust circling him before dissipating.

After falling to his knees, he looked up at the 'sky' to be blinded by the light.

/\\[V]/\

Alex woke up from what ever he just experienced. Breathing heavily only to breathe normally, Staggering as he got up, looked at the sudden crater he was in. Climbing out Alex looked around spotting Verdinia still curled into a ball and his helmet not too far off.

Climbing over the threshold, Alex took off in a sprint. Grabbing and putting his helmet on, and embarked into Verdinia taking control. Unlocking the arms and legs, Alex willed the metal chassis to yield to his commands.

Uncurling the chassis let the offline, yet intact spectres fall to the ground. Activating the Standby back up A.I. Alex disembarked, landing near the spectres. He picked Sizz up turning it over to fix the power pack. When Sizz came back on one he was already turning Lav on while Horus Walked around in a drunken haze.

Verdinia's Dark red optic flashed to life taking in her surroundings. While Alex fell to the ground clearly exhausted. "Alex you alright?" He felt her metal foot falls "Yea…just feeling like i just had several Tone Salvo cores to my…everywhere" Alex said groaning.

Verdinia did a scan of him noting nothing out of the ordinary except for some field surrounding him but ignore it. "Your vitals are normal and thats allowing the normal range of physical exhaustion" Verdinia said as Alex got up fighting his muscles for control.

Already ahead of him she unlatched a crate from her back. Grabbing it, she set it in front of him. He opened it, while only almost falling twice, stared into the crate pulling out his Flatline he named 'Legion', slid it into its standby mode as it mag locked to his back.

Grabbing his P2011 called 'Solace', Checking to see if a round was in the chamber, put it in tis holster on his hip.

Next he grabbed his trusty Archer Heavy rocket launcher he lovingly called 'Lady Negotiator'. Checking its lock-ok, and trigger not wanting to be pulled till it got a lock. Satisfied he mag locked it to its mount above his jump kit.

Looking into the crate, Alex grabbed the ammo clips for Legion giving him the excuse to spray and pray, Enough clips for Solace to save his ass when Legion was spent, and several rocket pods for his Lady Negotiator. How he fit all those on his person…he will never know.

Looking back at the Crate, he let the spectre team into it grabbing their weapons. Sizz grab its Spitfire, and all the ammo it required to be the go to unit to suppress anything in front of it by mile.

Lavender grabbed its Volt SMG, grabbing the modest amount of ammo signifying Lavender's like for head shots.

Horus grabbed its R-201 and a in-between Sizz's and Lav's amount of ammunition.

Once they were all geared up Alex looked at his wrist and other side of his hip noticing a lack of his trusty satchel set and radar pulse. Walking back to the crate he grabbed the radar pulse, but saw a lack of satchels.

"Right…ran out of those…oh well" Alex shut the crate leaving it there. Embarking into Verdinia while the spectre team walked in a triangle formation around the Ogre titan Alex stared at what scans Verdinia was able to take of the landscape.

Seeing what appears to be a town about 10 miles due south, Alex walked towards the town minding the trees that he could spare.

Not ten minutes of walking he heard a scream. Alex being the ever curious one and not wanting to relive certain moments sprinted towards the scream source. The spectres hot on his tail.

Upon reaching the source while remand obscure. He saw a Blond preteen and a wagon with a small child no less a baby in a red cloak. What he saw next would be burned into his mind.

There was creatures, fur black as night with ivory colored armored plated head and spikes along the arms and one lunge at the children. Screaming to himself to move, He dashed forward a metal fist colliding with one sending it careening through trees while the chassis it self slammed the other two away.

The Spectres took off to guard the children

The blond child stared in shock that she was alive. Alex looking to the two very alive and pissed wolf like creatures charged at him. Alex entering a lower center of gravity stance, Pulled out Memoria Amissa. Readying it to cleave the two devil creatures.

One lunged and it was separated at the hip, while the last one latch onto the plated arm attempting to apply some form of damage to the metal arm but failing.

Alex's anger rises, and forced the blade midway into the ground used the once held sword hand to grab the Wolf-demon's head pulling it off the metal. While applying barely any amount pressure caved the head, neck, and upper back of the creature.

Dropping the maimed corpse. Alex looked to the once shocked now even more fearful child, about to see if language would be a problem. There was a loud growl and a black lunge as the wolf creature he was sure was dead leaped from the shadows at Verdinia's hatch, clawing and biting at the metal.

Alex, viewing it as a mild annoyance, grabbed the Wolf beast. Pulling it of as it writhed in his grip turning the creature side was, Alex grabbed the creature with its other hand and began to pull in opposite directions.

He never thought he would hear the sounds the creature was unleashing. Having his fill Alex with sudden force ripped the creature in two spraying the chassis with dissolving blood. Dropping the carcass that was dissolving mid drop.

Puzzled but the question can be answered later, he turns do the blond preteen who just stood there with a mixture of emotions that Alex bothered not to name. Grabbing the Blond Preteen, the wagon carefully, putting the sword on its holster, walked down the path they came from.

Apparently the Blond finally let reality in and started crying something about family related issues. Seeing how the language barrier was ripped apart at the fact he figured out admit the sobbing.

Seeing the Spectres have a constant vigil all over the forest to kill any black/white creatures. Alex finally was alerted to the child giving directions.

It took several minutes but they arrived at the children's abode. He set them down, well the wagon he lowered the hand holding the girl so she can get down her self. But apparently a 27 foot tall armored death machine scares all but little girls, a Blond male possible bad father, came running an screamed "GIRLS GET AWAY FROM THAT TIHNG!" the preteen tried to explain that he was not going to hurt them.

Appears Alex was going to prove he wasn't going to hurt the kids. Gabbing the wagon delicately, then the girl residing within it, held her out to the male father to take from its open palm.

Seeing it as a possible truce cradled the girl but still held a reserved glare. 'Good dosen't out right trust me but has enough to know I'm not a threat' Alex thought while retracting the hand. Opening the hatch Alex Disembarked. Walking to 5 feet 10 inch tall man who Alex stood taller by 2 inches.

Looking at him he spoke, "Be glad I was walking when I did, or your kids, I assume, would be food for whatever attacked them by a abandoned barn" Alex said pointing behind him with his thumb.

The father nodded, "thanks for saving my girls is there anything I can do let me know" Alex nodded While eyeing the children. "Just make sure you keep your eye on them be it to address anything that may be coursing through their heads" He stated while walking to the Blond preteen.

Kneeling in front of her Alex looked her over for any injuries. "What's your name Little one?" the blond child briefly looked to the Father who nodded to give the go ahead. "Yang…Yang Xiao-Long" Alex simply nodded "Well Yang promise me something…Promise me you won't put a family member in danger for any reason and do the utmost best to protect them no matter what…even if it earns them their anger for what ever reason, got it?"

Yang nodded with vigor and determination "I Promise". Alex smiled under his helmet, "My names Alex by the way" Alex stood up and started to walk toward his 'mech'. "Actually…mister…" Alex looked back to the father as Yang went to tend to the wagon bound sleeper.

"Taiyang Xiao-Long, just call me Tai whatcha need?" Tai had a confused look on his face. "I just realized…I do not have a place to rest or live…hoping I could just camp out here. I would not want to impose on living in the house…just not used to being around 'people'" Alex said stopping at times to gather the right words.

Tai simply smiled "Cours you can 'camp' here hell camp in the living room you won't impose i swear. Although i will have to warn you Ruby may gush over your…mech and weapons and may have a star-struck Yang follow you around". Alex groaned but smiled "Thanks…for letting me stay atleast I wi-"

"No need to say 'Make it up to you' you have done more then enough to have me indebted to you for simply saving my girls" Tai cut him off with a serious but friendly face. "Besides I need someone to watch them when I'm teaching at Signal you can help that way if your feeling like you need to repay me"

Alex nodded "I will maybe teach them a thing or two this 'Signal' won't touch" Tai gave him a weird look but just accepted it. Alex waved his mech to a large _patch_ of grass while the spectre squad surveyed the area then settled around Verdinia.

Alex, letting out a sigh, took a look at the arm for any scratches or minor dents. Mumbling a Curse, Alex looked around seeing no kids or adult around in the overcast light, Alex had Verdinia open another storage compartment showing his tools for field-repairs.

Grabbing a tool, Alex went to work fixing minor dents and scratched paint. Alex, having removed plating on the arms, went about re-calibrating the servos and hydraulics seeing as how the 'wolf' creature did not die when punched. Failed to hear the shriek and someone crash into his back.

Being the still easily startled man he was and rather volatile. Alex jumped up, grabbed the assailant, flipped them over, and held the data knife to their throat before he saw it was the child in the wagon who seemed to not care she was about to die. Alex sighed, letting her how and putting the knife back in its sheath.

"And why did you do that?" Alex said helping her up who looked like she was ready to mimic a nuclear blast.

"ohmygoshthemechishugehowmanyweaponsdoyouhavewhatcanthemechdowhydoyoulooklikethat?" Alex honestly thought he heard static, slapped the side of his helmet a few times. "Care to slow down to the word speed limit and say that all again? Whats your name anyway?" Alex said with hope.

the child nodded happily, "Name is Ruby Rose and I wanted to know what weapons you have, how many, what the mech is called, what weapons it have, the robots over there" Alex just tuned out the rest getting the core of it all.

"My 'mech' is called a Titan Little Ruby. She has a XO-16 chaingun customized by yours truly, a sword customized by yours truly for close encounters, armored to be the embodiment of a tank with legs and a punch impact capable of leveling skyscrapers" Alex told Ruby who sat staring at him, hanging on each word as if it was holy writ.

It brought a smile to his otherwise blank face. While secretly burying sorrow. "My titan, Her serial number is VD-0056 but I call her Verdinia. She has a Shield protecting her that regenerates after about two minutes" Alex said detailing the Body-Shield Emitters and her permeant 'shield core' that overcharges the shield it self".

"Her only defensive ability is a another shield variant but it emits to capture projectiles and fling them back…Verdinia bring up the Vortex" Verdinia internally smiling at him re-opening after so long lifted her arm up letting the swirls of a teal shield came to life.

Alex grabbing a rock threw it into the field. Instead of passing through it got caught in it and gravity pulled it near the center. Verdinia released it causing it to be flung near sound barrier levels smashing through several trees. Ruby's eyes were wide as the house if allowed.

"Now, your other quest-" Alex was interrupted by a giggle "She is nerd about guns" He heard Yang say walking out and sat by her little sister. She ruffled her hair getting a 'HEY!'. Alex held back laughing but failed.

He laughed so hard he doubled over but stayed standing. "Oh i needed that…" Alex took awhile to recover ignorant of the shocked faces on the two children. "Anyway I'm sure you want to know about my weapons as well Yang" the child in mentioned nodded in curiosity.

Alex smiled listing what Legion, Solace, and Lady Negotiator was, how they operated and the likes. Then he got to the spectre team, Alex sighed heavily when he was about to speak Ruby raised her hand high in the air and waving it violently.

"Yes? and stop before your arm snaps in two" Yang laughed but did not deter Ruby "Why is your helmet still on?" Alex was taken back but smiled. Sooner or later he would need to take it off he kept his hair neat and face free of facial hair.

Un clasping his helmet with audible hisses, took it off locking it to his belt. Showing his very pale skin, black hair not reaching past his neck or ears, scars from his child hood from being the knight to his late sister and his Hazel eyes, everything thing else was 'average'.

"It was for reasons I will not disclose…for now…but you wanted to know the Spectres" He brought the focus back to Ruby's original question. "the one with the red light and stripe its name is Sizz, the purple light and stripe is Lavender, the orange light and stripe is Horus" Alex said pointing to them as he went.

Ruby's eyes sparkled bright then a sun causing yang to look away briefly. "Anymore questions?" Alex held a smile he never had after he lost his family which was months ago…felt like it at least. Yang raised her hand "Yes Yang?" Yang breathed deep "I know it may be a touchy subject but…where are you from?" Alex's face fell and did not bother to hide it and sighed.

Brining a armored hand to cover his face to try and hide the sorrow but reigned in his facial muscles pulling them back into a neutral/positive face. "A place called Ozuno V…its not here on what you call…." Ruby spoke up "Remnant" Alex thanked her, "Ozuno is no where on Remnant is out there" Alex pointed tot he red marked sky "In space some where at some time" Alex took a seat in front of them ready to enter the shit storm that is his life.

"I had a loving family, Father, Mother" Alex took note at how Yang flinched at mother "A younger sister and a baby brother on the way…" Alex smirked "You would not believe how many legs, arms, even jaws I broke protecting my sister's honor form jerk bags. I counted atleast 50" Yang fist pumped in excitement, Ruby simply absorbed the information "Her name was Melody she had to self-teach herself medical abilities to just take care of the cuts and bruises marring my self".

Alex traced a prominent straight scar on his cheek. "That one was caused by a idiot we called Fred 'Stoned Brained' Schmuck. He hit on all the girls at her school, when i caught wind of it I did what the older brother would and asked him to stop. Apparently the kid did not take no for an answer. He pulled some blade on me, got me good" ghosting his fingers over the scar.

"Suffice to say i and made him eat the dirt with several broken ribs and knee caps" Yang grinned widely. Ruby was confused by everything she raise her hand "So he physically hit the girls?" Alex shook his head "Pure un-corrupted innocence…no he did not ask Yang when your about…15 or 16 and boys are talking funny to you". Ruby puffed her cheeks out.

Alex about to continue looked to the sky noticing night was about to befall them. "Alright kiddies…off to bed, brush your teeth, wash your hair, and do not let the bed bugs bite" Alex got them up and play shoved them towards their abode. Ruby fought vehemently against bed time while Yang simply grinned.

"But where will you sleep?" Alex envied yet loathed Ruby's innocence "I rather not impose on the living room, don't worry i will still be here just sleeping in Verdinia" Alex embarked "good night Girls"

Alex entered a dreamless sleep, for once he was optimistic about this new…and un settling world.

/\\[V]/\

Once the clock hit 4 am, He disembarked and stretched patting him self down for light source. He heard rustling. Snapping both e source with a hand ghosting Solace, the Spectre team and Verdinia in a sleep mode.

Alex remembering his helmet wasn't on. Stared here he thought the sound came from and saw red eyes peer at him. 'More fucking wolves…wait those eyes are higher' Alex stared at a new pair of eyes…much bigger eyes.

Hastily putting his helmet on, he unconciousnly brought Verdinia online. About in inquire whats wrong She knew instantly. Bringing Memoria Amissa out she readied her self to deal with a bigger target.

* * *

 **WELP THIS HAPPENED**

 **And no Alexavier will no be apart of those sorry pals i got plans for his shattered heart *insert evil scientist mastering face here* Anyway that happens. Review and the Sad song OC pass will always be a thing cause i wanna see what is out there but I'm lazy to search and wanna see if i can be brought to tears. And no one taking up the Theme OC Pass...makes me sad yet happy. So yea...awkward silence**


	6. First to Fall,Last to Rise

**Oh, I also updated this, I plan on coming through this better as a 'late' Christmas gift/New Year's gift and get to work on the next chapter when new years hits...hopefully do not expect much still, expect 5k-9k chapters oh and some time after January 16th I will have less time as my college classes start back up so...yay. Feel free to contact me via steam, the contact info is on my profile to ask for updates or wanna 'hang' idc.**

 **OKAY I HAVE TO SAY THIS, One Happy early Christmas, Two here is my early gift to you, Third I'm not responsible for any feels you may have against what I did. Also, like to add this. Due to a recent** **Reviewer. BETA READERS...imma ask if you want I do not care if english (or MERICAN as I and most US citizens also probably call it) is your first language or at all. If you understand it enough to help thats all I ask.**

 **Further ado...um i guess a Trigger warning: Mentions of Rape and slavery? (for those triggered by it) and some other things i can not name just be on guard...actually always assume that with my chapters and projects. (colonthree) As this is how it looks, this chapter alone is 13k words long so do not expect another chapter in atleast a weeks time maybe a week and few days I'm basically giving myself a reason to be a lazy prick. Beta Readers will get special privileges to yell at me.**

 **For Read, Review, Rant, Hunt me down and kill me for hitting in the feels. Don't care also, I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN TITANFALL OR RWBY. I'a staring out my window looking for them bloodsucking lawyers. Titanfall is owned by Respawn Entertainment, as RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum the one true god (going over board here? fuck it if i am)...imma shut up.**

* * *

Staring at the red eyes. Alex felt a foreboding sense of imminent death, yet the familiar feeling of killing something and making it bleed everywhere. Shame these creatures never bled profusely.

Alex, knows Solace alone won't deal much damage, Legion is his best bet but he has yet to test if Lady Negotiator can lock-on. Alex took split second decision to snap his eyes to the right eyeing his Flatline and Archer.

Judging by the distance, Alex would have enough time to atleast grab Legion or LN (Lady Negotiator) before having to jump away. Alex snapped back deciding to grab Legion, seeing if LN could splatter them in a million different directions can wait.

His legs coiled, ready to spring him to the right with assistance of the jump kit. _"Alex I'm only detecting these creatures for now"_ Verdinia said through the com link. Seeing a less armored wolf leap out aiming to rip His throat out, he took it as his signal. Launching him self rightward, he saw the World bite only dirt. Seeing his air time cresting he fired the jump kit blasting him to where he needed to be.

Grabbing Legion, he then entered a slide. Throwing a leg out to turn him around while preserving his momentum, Alex fired the jump kit again Sending him into the air. His trajectory landed him onto of the wolf's back. Upon landing, Alex put Legion's muzzle onto the creatures Skull.

Pulling the trigger once, sending a round blasting through the back of the skull and out a eye socket. Getting splattered with already dissipating blood. Alex fired the jump thrust again dodging a slightly more armored wolf by a hair.

Alex unsheathed his knife, Falling again ready to embed the knife into its neck the World jumped back. Causing the knife to enter the dirt, ditching the knife he turned around.

He dropped legion in favor of holding the jaws of hell away and from closing around his face forced him down onto the solid ground. Struggling, Alex tried to dislocate the jaw by pushing the lower jaw down. He saw a claw coming for him, Alex fired the jump kit again and released the jaw.

Sending him skidding across the dirt as the muzzle made contact with the ground. Alex unholstered Solace and began firing its rounds at the wolf's shoulder joint. He succeeded in incapacitating its dominant arm. 'I hope' He thought, he ran forward peppering the armored parts the wolf seeing the bullets have minimum effect other then causing it to stagger every five rounds.

Alex slid, taking his knife out of the ground, sprung up slashing the disorientated wolf's throat. Alex stood wobbling slightly. Looked to the big….bear looking creature and Verdinia having a struggle match.

But Being of metal and hydraulics, Verdinia had a slight edge. Snapping to the growing red light show in the darkness. "VERDINIA" Alex ran towards her. Catching on his need to embark, Verdinia purposefully fell back catching the Bear unaware and weight distribution misaligned.

That let Verdinia toss him to the side, Spun to her left, hatch open, caught Alex perfectly. Completing the spin Alex picked up Rubrum Mortem. Alex grinned, pulling the trigger letting the sounds of the 30mm death dealer loudly spew forth its bullets.

/\\[V]/\

Ruby was sound asleep, her wake up time averaged in the 7s. Her dream consisted of cookies, weapons, killing grimm, riding on Verdinia's shoulders, cookies, Yang, and Weapons. Her dream was rather peaceful, for her standards being falling puppies and or cookies.

Was shocked awake by loud consecutive pseudo-thunderclaps. Snapping up she looked to the light flashes grazing her window diverting the curtains she saw Verdinia firing her large chaingun at several Beowolves.

Then she saw the mech's hand grab a lunging beowolf and fling it at a charging Ursa Minor catching it off guard and stumbling. Due to its weight crushed the poor canine-like grimm.

After a mere few minutes of her sudden rude awakening she saw Verdinia in action. As she holstered Rubrum Mortem, She walked over the the recuperating Ursa. The metal hands grabbed its forelegs/paws, planted a metal foot on its chest, with her soon to be sniper eyes, saw the foot sudden inch inward detailing a soon to collapse ribcage.

Verdinia then suddenly ripped the forelegs/paws off and drop them, Then she grabbed the lower jaw with her left hand and right hand held onto the roof of the mouth and began pulling.

The same sickening screams she heard in her sleep were in near sync. Her eyes dilating, she began to hyperventilate. Then it ceased with a loud thunderclap again. Verdinia's dark red optic staring right at her. She got her breathing in control again, stumbling towards her door. Only tog et knocked back down and in a bear hug by a sudden rush of yellow.

Looking at Yang, she began to hear what she was saying "You okay? Say something!" Ruby only nodded. Yang let out a sigh as their dad, according to Yang went out to question Alex.

/\\[V]/\

Alex looked around letting Verdinia scan the surrounding area for any of the creatures. He was disturbed, not Verdinia, but by Taiyang yelling for a report. Unknowingly he disembarked and snapped to attention. "All targets neutralized" Alex reported then shook his head exiting the stance.

"Sorry for waking you up" Alex said eyeing Ruby's room.

He remembered what Verdinia said.

 _"_ _Alex, Ruby's vitals suddenly spiked. These readouts are commonly associated with-"_

Looking back to Tai with a eyebrow raised. "Sorry repeat it again?" Tai's face stayed the same "What happened, the yard looks like a war zone" Alex letting a breath go. Detaching the helmet and anchoring it to his belt.

"I am sorry, but when I'm in a combat situation like now, i tend to solo focus on the enemy with near disregard for the environment…and others" Alex sneaked a look at Ruby's window again.

Tai sighed, "Seems like you have problems of your own…do you usually get up a hour before the but crack of dawn?" He looked at Tai with confusion then rectified that. "Serving in the…" Alex looks to Verdinia for help in explaining the IMC and his 'employment"

Catching on, "The company we worked for specialized in mining, research, and surveying of planets. The 'IMC', or Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation" She said then Alex picked up "Has its own private military to protect tits assets and enforce its will be it positive or…unsatisfactory" Alex's face darker slightly.

"What do you mean 'unsatisfactory?" Tai catching a hidden/unintentional slip. Alex looked him in the eye.

"Some people who settles worlds did not like the IMC need to mine resources to manufacture the many tools and materials needed to supply and maintain the 'Frontier'. Would you go against a weapons manufacturer that made the parts to you weapon over the fact they asked you to relocate so they could get to a rich vein of minerals to build more weapons to protect against the…" Alex stopped looking to the tree line.

"Actually what are those things?" Tai answered "They are called grimm" Alex thanked him and returned to the 'lecture'. "to protect you against the Grimm or any other future assailant?". Tai entered a deep thought process weighing what he was implying.

"I see how it can be viewed as evil but I know your view but what of the people they have to move?" Alex smiled slightly. He forgot how well it was to talk to someone about the skewed views of the IMC and its war against the Militia who was not biased.

"There is a rare few who do move but there are those who are stubborn and refuse to move…The IMC gave land to pioneers to settle so the IMC could have workers to excavate resources from worlds" Alex took a seat against Verdinia's metal foot.

Tai sat down as well. Alex saw Yang and Ruby in the red rays of morning take a seat by their dad. "Whatcha talking about?" Yang said from Tai's left. "Just telling him who I once worked for" Alex brought them up to speed only confusing them but just listening to a new story.

"If you were to ask the people being 'kicked off their land' they would say something along of the way of a mega corporation not careening about its people. I have seen worlds here and there that benefited by the IMC. Those worlds are often the ones that are less…environmentally changed" Alex looked to their faces waiting to see any form of negative changed especially Tai.

catching none he continued, "Most worlds are technically sundered changing the worlds for ever but it only happened once on a world with a moderate presence of civilians. This seemed to put the nail in the coffin when a Excavator went haywire cracking against a fault line. It seemed to trigger a large magnitude of a earthquake and shifted the east plate up and the west plate down at a very sudden and fast speed" Alex took a pause to breath.

"This gave way to a…rebellion of sorts. Bands of colonists and criminals who call the Frontier home formed the 'Frontier Militia' in a direct response to what happened on that world" Alex said face slowly entering a hostile state.

"They started a War against the IMC. They killed innocent civilians on IMC worlds under the pretense they are 'sympathizers'. The civilians were on worlds with a IMC garrisons, even then the garrisons numbered in low numbers but the garrison told the Militia they were sympathizers and mercilessly killed, caught, and or sold for slavery"

Alex entered a memory that was slipped into the story.

/\\[V]/\

Alex slightly leaned out to catch a glimpse at the mercenary's position only to have his wall peppered with bullets.

"SHIT…HAILEY ORDERS?" He yelled overdo his right. They girl's face shifted into disdain.

"NATALIE still have the mag launcher?" She to the red head next to her getting a confirmation, "Launch a batch into the slaving fucker's mouth".

Alex peered over letting his helmet scan the vector needed to breach the improvised corridor bunker. getting it he snapped back seeing his wall chip slightly. He looked over to Natalie readying the mag launcher. "SET'EM UP!" She popped out firing two bursts then dashing back.

He held up three fingers, then two, Alex took note of some curses, then one, followed by a explosion and a arm flying past them "Knock them Down" she smiled devilishly. "Move!" Hailey ordered with Natalie and Alex taking point. Tis held his Wingman out watching their back with Hailey.

Not disturbed by the red coated walls or bits of human everywhere, stepped over the blown outward shin high scrap wall. Looking right as Natalie looked left.

They entered their respective Corridors. Hailey following Alex, Natalie follow day Tis. Ale placed the satchel charge on the door. Looking away, He set off the charge blowing the door's locks off.

Alex opened the emergency handle cover and pulled the door opened. Alex saw nothing but women, only teenagers in all kinds of states of duress. Even some had barely any clothing, a rare few only had collars and manacles.

Alex looked away, living his helmet high enough to expose his mouth so he can barf. Hailey rushed in assessing the few closest to the door. Alex put the helmet back on to see Natalie jog up, "We only found a supply depot and found no sla-" She cut her self off and dashed past Alex's near kneeling form.

Getting back into a standing posture "What is in there?" Tis said only for Alex to push him away then made him follow him outside to radio for pick up and transport for a 100-200 odd something slaves.

It only took several hours But three transport barges arrived with 4-5 goblins land several yards away.

As Alex waited outside he saw several medical personnel as well as several Grunts walk past him. But he caught their captain but let the medics through. "What is it sir?" the captain asked, "Just make sure your boys don't do anything they might regret to the girls" Alex's tone shifted into a threat of pure death if he ever found one harmed in anyway.

The captain shuddered and ordered them to help escort them and to keep hands to them selves.

After a hour of supervising, Alex was satisfied he did not have to rip heads off shoulders and castrate anyone.

He was talking to the Captain about where they were being taken when a girl no younger then 5 tugged on his hand. Looking tot he girl he kneeled down. He removed his helmet showing his unmarred and less stressed face.

"Yes miss?" Alex put a smile on for the blond girl. "Thank you for saving us!" the girl hugged him "They are wrong about you…your nice people", Alex touched hugged her back. The girl ran back and rejoined her group.

Their transport took off with three others and a goblin bearing the red cross.

Alex looked to Hailey as she yelled for him to move his ass. Taking a look back at the transport he waved at the one the girl was on knowing she waved back. Alex jumped then sprinted into the departing goblin.

/\\[V]/\

After Alex recounted that experience he forgot who was with him. Looking to Tai's face as he had a scowl. Yang's face showing how more mature she was beyond her age but still having the same scowl as her male progenitor and the still confused face of ruby.

"We later found out that the Militia was planning to buy the girls and sell them off to several high ranking Admiral-level personnel and give the rest to the people backing the Militia…To think they would stoop that low…and to innocent civilians" Alex's voice dipped into sadness.

Yang carted Ruby back to her bed as she was falling asleep. Then reemerged to her seat back at her father's side

"I also got a report that the child i mentioned…her mother died at age 16" He looked down at his armored hands. "Later she died in a orphanage due to a incurable disease they could not identify till she died. She had several STD's swarming through her system and coupled with her malnourished body and age she was doomed to die a week before we raided that outpost" Alex let his face fall into his hands fighting to sob.

"Her parent, a teenager, gave birth to her in that room I could smell the blood and see areas they were avoiding not to mention the red stains on those areas" Alex sighed reeling in his emotions in. "Later on about a week or so my ship was tipped off to a Militia Outpost…never said what its purpose served but my team was sent to recon the area then report back"

Alex began to open and close his hands in a way he was strangling and snapping someone's neck. "We find out the outpost held IMC personnel and civilians. The men were beaten and nearly died, Children crammed into a room with barely any of the bare bone necessities, a cell filled with bones I can only guess to the elderly or infants, And cells filled with women no older then 10 chained to walls where their feet barely touched the ground"

"My CO, Hailey Fall…ordered us to fall back and come with a much bigger strike force. I…I disobeyed her and charged in" Alex was barley holding his voice together that was warping into a fusion of despair and rage.

"I butchered each and every singly one of the Militia personnel there…" Alex stared at the ground, eyes showing nothing but a empty shell of a man. "I found room after room filled with broken men and women and several operating tables with someone vivisected".

Alex then began to remember something he wanted buried. His brain and mouth seems to disagree on keeping it hidden. "After about a year or so afterwards, most of my team gone…The ship I served on was ordered to patrol a sector where my home, Ozuno V, was located in. But the captain told me to show the rookies around".

Alex's voiced evened at a emotionless as he rose up, but still sitting, stared at the ground not wanting them to see his dead eyes. He let his arms lazy fall onto his lap, "The Militia Targeted my home to target me specifically cause before then they placed a bounty on my head under the moniker of the 'Black Reaper'…they burnt my home to the ground…took my family out to watch it burn…but there was one bitch who ordered them to die in what I can only guess as a quick painless death"

Alex's voice shifted into one of raw rage "She left as the men under her forced my father to watch as they raped my sister and mother and killed my barely a year old little brother then killed my father who was screaming…instead of burying them they put them on the several large trees in a crucifix position"

Verdinia, with out moving her leg he was resting on, mimicked atleast where the arms would be for Tai and Yang. Verdinia was giving Yang a lot of respect for surviving this far.

"I got there a mere 10 minutes afterward as the house was still burning in small areas" Alex grabbed his knees clenching his hands hard ignoring his knee's pain.

"The bitch who ordered their deaths I hunted ever sense then, interrogating any pilot or high-ranking Militia official, after that day i let only two individuals know mercy and they died later on…well one of them" Alex remembering the captain was still alive to his knowledge.

"All i have to go by is a white cloak with a hood" Alex finally ended being a hunch back leaning fully against the leg while staring at the growing blue sky. His only solace that they listen was Tai's restrained growl and Yang's shuffling.

Alex looked down at them, only seeing Yang remaining and Tai walking back indoors. "You okay Yang?" the girl in question looked at her lap. "How…h-" Alex sighed loudly stopping her.

Getting up he walked over and sat, a _safe_ distance away, on her left putting a arm on her shoulder giving it a squeeze, "No, To answer your question. It still haunts me the death of every one of my teammates haunts me even the ones killed haunt me. Its never something you can get used to…I wondered why you were out there in that desolate looking area?" Alex questioned looking at the sky

Yang breath hitched causing Alex to look down to her, "I found a clue to where my mother, not my sister's, might be only to find a abandoned barn…I was so tired and battered when I saw the Beowolves I could do nothing…" Yang wiped away tears that were falling "…But you happened along just in time I have to ask….why?" She looked up to his face searching it hoping to find out why.

Alex moved his vision to the light blue sky, "I did not know how and I am beginning to see why now…It was to make it up to my family in a way more or less to my sister and little brother. My sister was going to be a bright scientist drafting plans for the next best thing…and my brother…I do not even know if he was going to be, carrying the Barnett Black hair curse or be a blond like you" Alex chuckled at the 'Barnett Curse'.

"So in a way, My brain latched onto you and Ruby in a way to preserve what sanity I know I had left…to use it as a anchor to begin some form of a healing process" Alex looked back to Yang who was holding the dam back in her eyes. Looking away to Verdinia, "So when those creatures began to make their move to kill you it brought back something i thought dead when they took away my sister…the feeling that Big Brother should protect his little sister…" Alex sighed "So Yang if you or Ruby need anything and I mean anything be it me murdering some one in cold blood or taking on the strongest military Remnant has by my self just ask alright?" Alex looked back to her with a genuine smile.

Yang nodded, rushed his side with a bone crushing hug. After ceasing her sniffling and wiping tears away she spoke, "Thank you Alex…." the person in question merely patted her head "Now let go so you can go inside and eat" Alex's stomach supported the idea of 'eating' "And maybe something decent for me" Yang giggled letting him go.

Jumping up she took off with a bright smile on her face. Alex deciding to get up later stayed sitting down staring at the sky.

 _"_ _Alex…did you mean what you said?…that your willing to take on a whole planet by your self?"_ Verdinia said through their com-link. "Yes Verdinia, if you do not want to, its fine I'm sure Sizz and Lavender will join me and I leave Horus the choice" Alex said staring at the Spectres in question.

Noting that Sizz and Lavender were hugging each other miming crying motions and Horus looked on to their display shaking his head.

 _"_ _I will help you to fulfill a promise I made to your…dead sister to protect you no matter what"_ Verdinia said but with conviction and a strange glitch in her voice but ignored it as the stomach of the devil roared in his belly. Lightly laughing, Alex got up to walk to the house entering through the front door seeing a happy family he wants to help yet needs to stay away.

Alex dismissing the dark thought of just ditching them and choose to finally embrace the light thought of joining a family once again.

/\\[\Time skip: 2 Years/]/\

 **[If you want to see what happens…um…let me know in reviews? or PM idk which preferably reviews, this will be removed when I get a large amount of requests]**

Alex after the first year figured out he basically stopped aging. How he came to that was Verdinia doing a casual Vital check. Seeing his DNA replication looping and she meant literal looping. He is constantly 21 years old till the process stops and unknown when it will.

Why is this a good/bad thing? All Good cause he can drink still, Bad he could live to see Yang And Ruby die of old age.

Alex sighed looking out the window of the Airship's window. 'How did I get dragged into this' then Verdinia came over the Com-link _"You made a promise to do what ever Yang and or Ruby said without a fight and somehow Taiyang talking to someone named 'Ozpin' to let you accompany them…somehow"_ 'Thank you Verdinia for needlessly reminding me'.

How Tai got this 'Ozpin' fellow to let him, his spectres, and Verdinia anywhere near a centre of teaching teenagers wielding the craziest weapons and abilities to kill shit made sense yet it did not. But if he keeps the helmet on and ignores everyone but Yang or Ruby he will be fine.

Speaking of those two rascals, Alex sighed for the 50th time sense the trip. "Yang stop crushing her ribcage and possibly her windpipe" Yang laughing let go of the 15 year old Ruby. "Just excited is all Bro" Yang said smiling knowing whats going to happen.

"Do not call me that"

"But, you said you see me and Ruby as 'little sisters' if your talk about 'big brother' instincts was true"

"Yang, just do not call me 'Bro' it sounds weird"

Yang still smiling relented "Then what am I to call you?"

"How about Alex or Alexavier?" Alex him self did not realize the trap he sprung and mental energy dealing with her was waning.

"How about…Alexi?" Yang was meat with a groan "You can call me Bro…just not in public"

"YES!" Yang fist pumped then directed her attention to Ruby talking about happy feels and bees with knees…Bees do not have knees though. "Alex…where is Sizz, Lav, Horus, and Verdinia at?" Ruby asked managing to divert attention away from her.

"In a separate transport queued to arrive Before initiation they needed to bring something able to carry…heavier loads" Alex said alluding to Verdinia's 63+ Tons.

"Yeeea you saying they can't lift?", "Yes your airships can't lift and no you can't arm wrestle Verdinia, it took me a month to fix her wrist and repair her internal super structure" Alex let out with a monotone voice. Yang and Ruby knew he had a deadpan stare behind his red glowing visor.

Ruby was looking out the window, "Oooooh you can see signal from here" Alex looked out the window as well…"I do not see Signal" Yang pointed to in-between the two mountain ranges "Its right there dum-dum" Alex growled non-threateningly "Yang I will replace your shampoo with hair dye and swap Ember Celica's ammo cartridges with firecrackers"

Yang feigned fear placing both hands over the golden locks of hair. "You wouldn't dare!"

Alex laughed lightly, "No….i will just swap the conditioner, and swap the firecrackers with peanut butter" he shuddered at the screams the weapon lets out when that happened once.

Then a blond boy ran to the back search for something trying to keep his mouth shut. Seeing his failing, Alex spotted a trashcan over to him in time for him to upchuck what ever it was in his stomach into the receptacle and not on anyone's shoes.

"Nice save" Ruby said giving him a thumbs up while Yang simply smiled devilishly. "Yang do not" Yang fought back a laughing wail "V-V-V-Vomi-" Ruby slammed a hand over her mouth as Alex escorted the poor boy out of the immediate 'Yang Free-Fire Zone' or YFFZ.

Alex walked back only to catch the ass end of something about a 'White fang' and Ruby looking away when the holo-tele was replaced with a hologram of some blond women with a purple cape.

"Who is she?" Yang said as the hologram went on the standard 'Welcome to (insert school name here) and ho its a honor to be accepted blah blah blah' "My name is Glynda Goodwitch" which caused Yang to go 'oh' and Alex to roll his eyes and tuned her whole speech out.

"Well heres to your successful careers as Huntresses?…yaaaay" Alex awkwardly said when the hologram lady disappeared and there was silence for a solid second. Yang shook her head while Ruby giggled. "So awkward" Was all Yang said to earn a punch on the arm.

/\\[V]/\

Walking atleast a foot and a half away from the two girls to eye who ever shows an inkling of interest outside of basic friendship. Paid no mind to the same blond vomit into another trash receptacle.

Alex paid him no mind, but caught up to to the sister duo. "So…where the hell are you kids supposed to go?" Yang and Ruby looked to each other "Well where ever the main hall is" Yang said.

Alex looked around and pointed to a board with the looks of the campus layout, "Check that over I remembered where I need to go to find Verdinia and the spectres…and I hope i do not have to clean up their mess" Alex said then waived them good by as he followed a paved walkway to what appears to be sets of storage and or armories.

"Well…lets go inspect the map" Yang said dragging Ruby, ignoring the crowds of hopeful students. Catching the route to the main hall they followed it. Yang and Ruby were to absorbed in their conversation, mainly Ruby trying to steer it away from boys, caused the scythe-wielder to collide with a cart filled with suitcases.

"Ow…." Ruby fell to the ground dazed with Yang instantly by her side checking for any injury. "Hey! watch were you are going you dolt" said a snobby voice. "Oh shut it" Yang responded with no emotion but hidden anger as she helped ruby stand.

"You almost spilt all the dust being carried" the voice said again "I didn't though so no more fighting" Ruby said attempting to defuse the impending girl in white becoming apart of the ground.

"Pay attention where your walking next time" The girl said to ruby while her bus boys put the cases back in pace and carted the cart off somewhere with the girl in tow. "The snobby bitch…" Yang said glaring at the girl, Yang put a smile on her face "Come on we can't be far" They took off to the main hall which was where the white clad girl was heading.

Upon entering the room they let out a gasp at literally how big it was. "You could probably fit atleast 3-4 Verdinia's shoulder to shoulder alone!" Ruby spoke to her self only to get her hair ruffled by Yang "Stop being such a weapon nerd". All she got in repose was a cute pout.

Ruby, looking around, saw the vomit boy _'curse you YANG'_ , the girl in question sneezed suddenly, walked around aimlessly before taking up a the vacant spot next to a girl with green eyes. Looking to Yang who was probably surveying the room for cute boys to try and ruin.

After a few moments, and another near brutal altercation with the white garbed girl named Weiss, there was a loud reverb drawing everyone's attention to the stage to see a white haired man in green.

Yang tune out his speech and so did Ruby. Ruby took a glance at Yang mimicking her hand into a mouth moving to his words. Then she stopped after a the old blond from earlier walked up. "Your all to head to the ballroom for rest and tomorrow you will begin the initiation".

After that whole debacle, Ruby and Yang decided to scout the campus before heading to the ballroom to sleep. After walking around they happened upon a sight. Yang and Ruby gave each other a worrying smile.

"YOU TOUCH VERDINIA WITH ANY TOOL OR ANY APPENDAGE I WILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB" Alex screamed at some staff member who wore a apron. "Look man I'm sorry, I saw she had scratches and I was attempting to re-" He was cut off from a knee to his diaphragm.

"You the head technician here?" He asked the guy looked confused, Alex rolled his eyes, "The Head Blacksmith, mechanic, head honcho here?" the guy nodded yes "Good, tell your lackeys if they lay a finger on her or my spectres their heads will mount your door" Alex walked away to do what ever he does to Verdinia.

Yang and Ruby walked to the downed man, "You okay?" Ruby was the first to ask while Yang stood off looking at the armory. "Yea I'm good…why are you here you should be in the ballroom" He said as he staggered getting up he cradled his mid region.

"That guy is our…." Ruby looked to Yang for help, who was trying to pin who he was but shrugged "He is our 'surrogate' Big Brother" Yang used her fingers to quit surrogate.

The guy just looked confused, "Yea its weird like it sounds" Ruby said as she took a position by her sister's side. "May want to tell the staff to not touch Verdinia, the giant mech, or you may see his threat become real" Yang said walking to where Alex walked off. "Don't worry, he will grow on you…I hope" Ruby said hopefully then sad when she uttered hope.

The blacksmith just groaned walking back into the armory.

After a minute or two of walking they found Alex. In a building off the side of the armory that was put together with Verdinia in special mind. He had a rag dusting his mech oblivious to their presence. Yang made their presence known with very rapid, three burst knocks on the side.

Looking Back, he stared for a second before looking around. He stood up unclasping his helmet. "Something on your mind girls?" He asked curious. "Nah…felt like walking around before heading to where we need to go" Yang responded as Ruby walked to Verdinia's left and picked up a rag. Alex looked to her, "She needs dusting on the lower foot cuff Yang care to help?".

Ruby set to work at getting the leg to shine slightly. Yang rolled her eyes "Sure where ya need me" Yang walked forward. Alex smiled and pointed to her chassis core, "Atop her is a small panel i need you to open it for now and take over for me when you do".

Yang nodded and climbed up her like Alex taught her. Grabbing a handle on her back Yang pulled open a hatch but not ripping off. Yang took time to stare at the internal circuitry before jumping down Yang took the rag as Alex began to stand up.

As Alex claimed to poke around at what the hatch opens to, Yang set about wiping what she could of the arm. "Alright girls thanks, now get to the ballroom before you get launched out without taking the entrance exam" Alex said from atop of Verdinia.

He got a okay form the two. They laid each rag on the tool cart that was in the building. Yang looked noticing it could house two to four more Verdinia sized mechs but shrugged. Alex told the girls good night with their own in response.

Alex was busy scrolling through the data pad looking over Verdinia's code seeing nothing out of the ordinary when she shifted slightly. "They are good girls…It was good choice to stay" she said out loud. Alex gave a happy sigh "They are good but I hope they never have to live with what I experienced…and I hope I did not scar them with my 'war stories' as Yang put it".

"Im sure they are not scared but I bet they feel safe near you" Verdinia countered his self- depreciation. "What makes you say that?" He knew but he wanted a second opinion. "Well…when we first met them was us coming to their rescue and later on we saved them from a pack or two of beowolves and two Ursa minors…you even trained them both in basic hand to hand".

Alex thought back on that "Well Yang knew Hand to hand" he rolled his right shoulder "And not much more I could teach her…hell I may need to teach the guy who she fights how to keep his bones intact…good thing I taught Ruby bare basics in hand to hand….girl believes she can shoot her way out" which Alex believed she could with that scythe of hers.

"Well good thing you taught her but was it necessary to teach her pilot techniques?" she asked as Alex thought. "Well they know or atleast should know that I can't be there always to save them. So I gave Yang some advice on adapting and gave Ruby a one-on-one session on hashing it out with fists when Crescent Rose was no were near".

Verdinia hummed accepting it. Alex was still absorbed in checking her code so he did not hear a man's foot falls mixed with the occasional cane. "So this is where Alexavier 'Xiao-long' Barnett will be residing I assume?". Alex looked up knowing the man Tai told him about was there and he should treat him with respect at…most times basing it off his voice that rarely changes.

Jumping down, Alex looked him up and down, his eyes sizing him up before snapping to a salute, "You must be Ozpin" exiting the salute Alex leaned against Verdinia's leg. The green clad man just nodded "I was told by Taiyang you had something for me?" Alex said his face curious but posture spoke he was ready to defend him self.

"Yes, Taiyang said you served in a cooperation's private military I'm here to simply ask questions before making a decision" Ozpin said still lat the mouth of the large garage like door resting both hands on his cane which was in-front of his feet. "Then ask Ozpin" Alex said staring at his brown eyes searching for his hidden intention.

"My first question, why stay with Taiyang and the girls when you could have left to serve in the Atlesian Military or any military in that regard" His face did not move in the slightest.

"Simply Headmaster, I do not want them to try and reverse engineer Verdinia and I heard the Atlas military has a problem containing its want to compare its dick to the world's other militaries" Alex responded without moving his face either.

After a small pause Ozpin asked his next question, "Then whats stopping us from doing the same?". Alex looked his eyes for the hidden agenda again before sending him a minimal glare "Nothing, not when you can hold Yang's and Ruby's future as Huntresses for ransom if I do not comply".

Ozpin steeled his face from showing his intrigue, "I assure you that would not be the last resort if I ever wanted to make more" Ozpin said without a change in octave. Alex grunted and mumbled 'yea right'. "My third question, Why become a Huntsmen…and you still haven't fully answered my first question".

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Simple, Huntsmen and Huntresses are seen as protectors. I enlisted into the IMC to protect my home and bring peace. Hunters and Huntresses do that same and I fought for one military faction, I don't much care for joining another…besides I'm still technically enlisted in the IMC. Joining another military is basically treason".

Ozpin, nodding, "I see so you joined your 'IMC' to protect those who could not protect them selves which is a noble goal but even the best of us fall to corruption and end up harming those we protect" He countered getting a curious look from Alex.

"What is your angle Ozpin, Why ask me these questions?" He said in a skeptical tone knowing he won't get a straight answer. "Simple I'm evaluating you to see if you have what it takes to pass our course here to get your Hunter's license and so far, for now, you passed…and from what Tai told me you spend most time with your mech so I arranged the construction crews to install a bedroom and bath here for your convince" He said tapping the ground with his cane.

"Hold on Ozpin, Why ask three questions to evaluate me? what for" Alex asked now genuinely curious but not showing it. "That is for you to find out and me to know mister Barnett" After his answer Ozpin left to head down the path towards the clock tower.

Alex just stood there more confused then curious but did not give it much mind. Walking to the large opening he hit a red button that began to close the Garage door. Alex climbed up Verdinia's back and shut the panel. Going once over before heading to bed, He entered a dreamless sleep with Hailey's humming lullaby to chase off the wraiths and nightmares.

/\\[V]/\

Once waking, getting a shower, The sister duo walked to the cafeteria to grab breakfast, and possible last for some people. As Yang and Ruby grabbed their tray they shared a look and walked out carrying a helping for Alex. After five minutes Ruby knocked on the garage door.

After a minute feeling like a year moment it opened up showing Alex in white-grey/grey-blue blotched sweat pants, a black T-shirt with the IMC emblem on the chest, black welding gloves and a face cover. Messing with the straps on the back of is head he removed the mask.

"Girls you know the initiation begins soon right?" Alex said looking at them already in battle attire and their weapons on them. "Never mind…oh food for me wait which one made this" Alex glared at them each.

"Brooooo it was one time and i do not mean for you to pass out!" Yang said with a pout causing Ruby to look anywhere but at them. "Yea…of course you were laughing as I was attempting to not die…Anyway it looks to well made for either of you so I will assume its safe" Alex grabbed his tray.

"Come on make your self at home not that it matters" Alex set his tray on a cart as he grabbed three chairs and set them in a triangle facing each other. He sat down after grabbing his tray as the girls already began eating. "So hows your experience going so far?" Alex said after biting a small portion of the bread to test if Yang poisoned it.

"So far good, only had Rubes stop me once from jumping a guy!" She said smiling proudly and Ruby blushing like mad. Alex shook his head "You seriously have problems Yang" the girl scoffed "I blame the Big Brother act you put on when we still attend Signal" Yang snapped back.

"In my defense the 10th guy seemed like a jerk…who carries a set of arm-long gauntlets with them?" Alex defended him self pointing at Yang with the spork. "Well his Signal weapon was a mecha-shift glove that turned into a rocket launcher" Ruby said. Alex nearly choked "That sounds impractical but explains why it covered his hand stoping slightly to his elbow" Yang smirked with pride.

"Yea me and him held disagreements about who was the Punch-Master at Signal he won 6 times while I won 7" Alex merely eyes twitched "Well atleast he knew his place?" Ruby interjected which caused Alex to scoff "The boy followed you girls home, challenged Yang right there and activated his weapon suddenly and I sent him to the ER. In my defense no one just follows you home to simply challenge you" Ale said glaring at Yang who was smiling peacefully.

Alex looked to his 'Scroll' and saw a message he read aloud "Mr Barnett report to Beacon's cliff and bring the girls, leave the trays there -From Headmaster Ozpin" Alex set the tray on top of the tool cart. "alright girls put them there and go you heard your future Principle" Alex ushered them out after they set the trays down.

"Wait your going to?" Ruby said eyes sparkling. "Thank your dad for recommending the idea and getting mr here now go I need my privacy" Alex shooed them away so he can get changed. He shut the door and waved.

As he was heading to 'his room' the scroll buzzed again with another message from Ozpin 'You can bring your mech but Leave the spectres de-powered'. Alex shrugged and walked to put his armor on.

After a hour of assembling his armor. Alex woke Verdinia up and embarked. She wirelessly opened the garage door and closed it as Alex walked them to the cliff at the designated launchpad. He looked around and noticed no one but Ozpin and the Blacksmith. Disembarking, He asked when he landed "So What is going on?".

Ozpin pushed his glasses up only to fall back to where they were. "I had a talk with Tai after his install reason to call, and we talked much. He mentioned your 'Titan' was dropped from space and landed on the battlefield unharmed…tell me is it true?".

Alex face twisted into confusion behind his helmet, "Well she was in a titan-pod meant to shield them from reentry flames and meant to disperse once they entered a safe height they could survive and somehow not create a crater so yea its true" Alex answered then looked to the pad.

"Yes, Verdinia is by extension your weapon that can not be easily sent into battle with you…I have another question how do you call 'her' in?". Ozpin is asking weird questions, "Well Spyglass set up a timer for all us pilots that lasts 4 minutes and with each grunt, spectre, titan, or other pilots we hit and kill lessen the time to a degree till its ready to fall…and its safe to assume That restriction is set on me?" his answer was a nod from Ozpin.

The headmaster nodded took his scroll and attached it to a port on the nearby console. Then handed back to him. Looking to it he saw the timer and a greyed out button labeled 'Drop'. Shrugging he synched it cup with his Helmet's AI and to Verdinia to call out and activate the scroll's beacon to 'launch' her.

"Good now report to the cliff…follow the path behind you to the right I will be there shortly" Ozpin said as he discussed something to the Blacksmith.

Shrugging Alex walked fining rows of Launchpads, smaller then the one with Verdinia by signifiant margins, He already saw Yang and Ruby and two others who wore green and a pink hair highlight and a hyper active ginger.

Taking up a pad by Ruby, he sat down with them waiting. "So any last minute regrets or anything to get off your chest Alex?" Yang asked leaning forward and head turned to him. "Well…I regret not teaching you to keep your…." Alex looked to her leg wear "…Actually two things one to keep your 'pants on' and forcing you to wear pants seriously who willingly shows that much skin?".

Yang laughed while Ruby sighed "She thinks if she shows skin her opponent gets distracted" ruby said without emotion and robotically. Alex looked to Ruby in curiosity "That much huh" All he got in response was a nod and Yang smiling evilly.

Alex sighed heavily turns this head to survey the forest and mountains. the trio tuned out the students who began to take up launch pad positions. Alex though surveyed how many students who was attempting to take the entrance exam. So far he estimate 200-300 students, 'Not small yet not large' He thought.

"So Alex…see any cu-" She was punched int h side by ruby who glared at her "YANG! he is older then most students here what you almost asked was if he was a pedophile!" which Alex responded with 'I am no Pedo!' which caused Yang to still smile "I was going to say boys" that caused Ruby to blush and stutter and causing Alex to say 'Im not a pedo or a homosexual'.

Seeing Ozpin approaching with Miss Goodwitch, the three stood up. The girls stood straight while Alex moved most of his weight to one leg lazily standing there waiting.

"Welcome to Beacon's initiation exam, Before you is the Emerald Forest home to numerous Grimm. At the north end of the Forest is a temple in it are relics. That you and your partner will need to grab and return here. It is in you best interest and health to destroy any opposition you may encounter, or you will die" Ozpin said and then sipped his tea letting Glynda take the stage.

"Now to answer the question of teams will be decided…Today" Several people's faces light up and others gained a few shades darker. "Yes, You will be apart of teams of four. Once you land the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the duration of your stay here at Beacon…any questions?" Ozpin looked around 'ignoring' a Blond male "Good now get ready and prepare your landing strategy". Puncturing his end of speaking with a coffee sip.

Alex looked to the girls who smiled and Yang put of some Aviators. Grunting Alex adopted a bent knee posture as his pad launched him. Alex could not help but scream bloody glee as he flew through the air.

Yang looked to Ruby with a hopeful smile and was launched. Ruby sighed and ignored a certain Blond man's question about landing strategy. Then was launched, and took note of the boy's girlish scream.

/\\[V]/\

Alex Had to admit, this is different then jumping from wall running or getting launched when a Titan decided to overload its core. But still the same, You are moving through the Air trying to not die upon landing minus the constant gunfire, explosions, and aforementioned Titans.

Flaring his jump kit, Alex boosted his air time by several seconds. Approaching a tree, Alex brought out his knife and hooked it into the trust and allowing the momentum to transfer to the blade throwing him around the trunk before pulling the knife out hurling him to the ground floor.

Upon hitting the floor Alex bent his legs entering a slide then lurched forward to roll to end his momentum. Standing up brushing the dirt off his armor. He looked up seeing a flash of yellow and red. Smirking Alex sprinted forward. He jumped to use the large Tree trunks as boosts to speed him up.

'Just like the Training Sim…only with monsters…and real threat of death' He thought. He pushed off a trunk ignoring the rest of the trees knowing he is going to run into Ruby, hearing her fire her weapon helped him immensely in plotting his rendezvous.

He sprinted forward bringing Legion to the ready anticipating Grimm hiding somewhere around him. Hearing rustling to his left, He snapped to the source with Legion facing the glowing red eyes.

Letting out a tech and cursing his luck Alex judged the eye size as a 'Beowolf', aimed slightly downward and fired three rounds. Seeing the head finally facing down he fired three more rounds at the nape. Seeing it collapse and dissipate Alex snapped foreword mid sprint.

He eyed the 'Call' meter seeing 3:10 on it . Looking forward he entered a slide harrowingly missing a beowulf swipe. Bringing his hand down on the ground he use dit to turn himself facing the new beowolf. Alex just peppered the chest shredding the Poor creatures lung-heart area and stopped when it collapsed dissolving.

Ejecting the spent mag he loaded it in and pulling bolt back chambering a round. Turning around he got into a slight jog before having to duck yet again to not have his head taken off by another beowolf.

Assessing the situation he saw 3 more. Two appeared to be whelps while the other was bigger and more armored. "So your the big man" Alex taunted the Alpha…'probably bad idea but who cares' Alex looked to the Titanfall meter seeing it at 1:57.

Looking 'Maybe just enough to wait it out' he reasoned bringing Legion to bare ready to fight.

/\\[V]/\

Once Yang landed, she looked around tog et her bearings and listen to Legion's telltale sound or for Ruby's weapon. Hearing Ruby first she took off in that direction. Pushing many branches out of her way she happened upon some one just not her sister but a black haired girl wearing a bow fighting a large Ursa.

Yang knowing she just found her partner just sucked it up. Unfolding Ember Celica, She charged forward and struck at the Ursa's back leg shattering the joint. Once it fell, it looked to Yang and roared at her only to drown in its own blood as the black-hared girl sliced its throat.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. "Names Yang, You are?" she held her hand out only for the girl to stare at it and hesitatingly accepted it. "Blake" she said in a monotone voice. "Well partner lets head north, Hopefully we can find My sister and out Big Teddy Bear" Yang walked forward with a black haired girl confused. "Big Teddy Bear?" Blake asked confused.

"Oh your going to like Alex…I think, he is bit eccentric…okay he embodies the word and very…whats the word…oh Over-Protective of me and my sister" Yang said staring forward moving branches out of the way.

"Sounds like a good man…how old is he and how do you know him?" She asked her partner who turned to face her backpedaling. "Well he is 21…and he kinda saved me and my sister more then once…why?" Yang's face got suspicious yet her normal devilish look.

Blake eyes widen "21?! he is twenty one and attending Beacon filled with hormonal teenagers!" Blake nearly screamed which caused Yang to laugh and turn around. "Yea weird but he has his reasons" Was all Yang said leaving Blake to ponder the million dollar response.

After a few minutes of playing '21 questions to get to know your partner better' they entered a clearing. Looking around, she heard Blake speak "Appears were here first" Yang nodded and walked to the 'Temple' only to get hit was a bolt of red and black. The force sent the two individuals rolling.

Yang, laughing, managed to get them standing while giving her sister a bear hug. "OH YOUR SAFE!" She said smiling. Ruby spoke a mile a minute and Blake looked on more out of curiosity then shock and confusion.

Then some one yelled "DAMNIT RUBY, do not bolt like that". The monochrome clad girl looked to the tree-line seeing a walking nightmare, Weiss Schnee. "You dolt do not leave me like that!" Blake stepped back as the white clad girl stormed forward then stopped seeing Yang who looked like he was ready too pummel the poor girl into the ground.

"Oh shut it your not harmed now so get over it at least your not falling from the sky" Yang said which caused the white colored girl to seethe. "Look lets get the Relic and leave" Blake said diffusion the situation. Ruby agreeing to end the hostile situation ran to the temple with a humming Weiss hot on her tail.

Blake sighed while Yang stewed in her rage as she walks to the temple grabbing a relic. Now that she sees them they are chess pieces and saw Yang grab the White knight. Ruby walked up to Yang and showed the piece her sister had the same one and they held a big happy hug.

Looking to the Schnee, Blake internally groaned but kept her face straight. Then there was a loud explosion and someone who landed on the ground, rolling like a log and stopped several inches form the four.

They saw it was a person in plate armor, a helmet obscuring her face and there was smoke rising from all over her obscuring anything else. Groaning, she got up, looked to the tree line and screamed, and by the voice was feminine "WARN ME NEXT TIME ASS HOLE!".

The four teens stared dumbfounded as they looked at the still smoking girl stomped to the tree line. Cursing up a storm, then a male's voice, though muffled, brought smiles to Yang's and Ruby's faces.

/\\[V]/\

Looking at the call timer it sat at 1 minute. 'Understandable' Alex got up from laying down on the dirt ignoring the near death experience of a alpha's claws grazing his helmet. Walking north he heard a Ursa roaring and a girl's voice grunting.

He rushed to the sound seeing the source of the scream, clad midnight black plate armor wielding a sword that honestly resembles a cleaver in both her hands. Strange thing was her armor looked like it held vine like groves all over it

Done gawking, He leapt onto the back of the Ursa and began to enter a instinctual Rodeo position of the Ursa. Putting Legion to its neck he pulled the trigger letting the recoil hit his shoulder. The newcomer, taking advantage of its distracted attention used her cleaver like weapon and sliced open its gut and then sliced its throat open.

Hoping off the Ursa's back. He 'made eye contact' with the Black Armored Individual. "Whats your name…"Alex said looking the person up and down. He saw them remove the helmet seeing a brown neck length haired girl with near pale skin, average facial features, and strange violet eyes not to a soppy ear and a straight pointed ear on top of her head. "Names Sienna Malvolia, Yours?" She looked at him with a emotionless stare as she cradled her helmet.

Internally siting her removed his helmet showing his features, "Alexavier Barnett, nice to meet you Sienna and…you have ears on top your head". The girl rolled her eyes "Yes, they are dog ears, and yes I'm a faunus you got a problem?" She glared at him expecting something. "No I have nothing against the Faunus, in fact I respect the Faunus" That caught her off guard.

Reapplying the Helmet, Sienna quickly reapplied hers and both walked to where the Temple was located. "Alexavier…I have questions" Alex smirked "I have answers" he hear her groan "Stop being a ass, anyway what is your relation ship with the two girls…Ruby and Yang?"

Oddly specific but he shrugged. "More or less surrogate 'Big Brother' or adopted big brother pick your poison I don't care" Answering one question Sienna hummed acknowledging she accepted it, atleast he hoped. "Strange armor you have, Its not covering all of you, only your shoulders, feet, shins, and chest and have a Helmet but I barely see anything guarding your hands and thighs?" She inquired looking at him.

"Well I need less weight holding my arms down and i move with my thighs more then the lower part of the legs" Alex responded as he moved a branch how of his way, holding it for Sienna. "Wow a gentlemen…how knightly" She said in a sweet-sarcastic tone. "Oh my fair lady i mustn't let you suffer the whiplash of ye branch" He spoke in a 'ye-olden' knight accent.

"Okay now your being mocking ass clown" She responded with mirth. Alex shrugged, "Comes with the territory". They walked further when Sienna spoke up again "You really have no qualms wth me being a faunus?" She asked looking to him.

Alex looked at her, and saw her vile eyes shining behind the veil and stopped moving. Removing his helmet "Yes I have nothing against the faunus, mainly cause you and the rest have done nothing to me and all I heard were good things, besides I met a few. Good hardy people despite the racial discrimination the faunus soldier on regardless of everyone even the most racist have to respect that".

Reapplying his helmet, they fell into silence then saw a blond male wearing a black hoodie with armor plate fragments and jeans hanging from a deathstalker barb that was being chased by a red head.

"Want to help them?" Sienna asked Alex only shrugged. Sienna rolled her eyes behind her eyes "lets go!" She took off with Alex in hot pursuit. Alex put Legion on a mag lock on his back and pulled out Lady Negotiator. While running He took aim seeing the Archer system being to lock onto the Deathstalker. "SIENNA MOVE!" She looked back, eyes widened, dashed left as Alex fired the anti-titan rocket as it slammed into the deathstalker's unarmored back.

It seemed to have flung the poor boy are and flying as the red girl screamed out 'Jaune' and took off after them. Sienna screamed out "A THANK YOU WOULD BE NICE!" Alex let out a 'tch' "Who cares lets deal with the Deathstalker then bitch about it" Alex offered as he expelled the spent cartridge for another one. Locking the rocket pod in place he swapped it our for Legion.

"Same as before?" Sienna offered, Alex contemplated the idea but noticed the pincers and a waiting Deathstalker. "No skirt about…I assume that cleaver of yours shifts into a some ranged form?" the girl nodded pressing a lever that ran the length of the handle. It shifted into a form of burst fire rifle. "Lets aim for its eyes and try to create a blind spot" Sienna said which Alex agreed and switched to Solace.

"Why that pea shooter?" Alex responded with "Legion's kick back is not suitable for precision shots". Taking aim Alex noticed his surroundings but Sienna took off. "SIENNA WE CAN PROPERLY SKIRT AROUND IT! NEED IT PULL IT INTO A MORE OPEN AREA!" he got a 'got it, fire a rocket' scream back in response.

'Girl is crazy…I can work with that'. Holstering Solace he pulled Lady Negotiator out and took aim. Seeing the Archer system circle go white he fired but Sienna happened to enter the right position for the rocket to hit her sending her flying.

'Shit' Alex took off while reloading LN and holstering it. Alex heard Verdinia say she is ready to get launched and his mouth entered a near ear to ear grin. _"Coordinates several meters forward form my current position aim a little farther of the tree line in the clearing middle"_ verdinia responded with acknowledgement and told him Impact ETA: 10 seconds.

He heard Sienna yell "WARM ME NEXT TIME ASSHOLE! I COULD HAVE DIED OR GOT SENT FARTHER BACK! YOU GOD DAMN EXPLOSIVE SHIT FAC-" He saw Verdinia's impact point was where she was. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" he said while flared his jump kit and dive tackled her away from he drop point.

And a moment later Verdinia Impacted the ground shocking everyone present. "The…fuck…" Sienna looked around then noticed her position on top of Alex and scrambled off. The man in question groaned holding his chest "You need to not hold you knees in" Getting up he was picked up and placed into Verdinia's cockpit.

Feeling at home, "Welcome back Alex, its been a while" he smiled "yes…yes it has" picking up a stunned Sienna, he walked to the temple and placed her down. "As my apology to you, you get to grab the relic" he then turned around and ran to the tree line seeing a Deathstalker burst from the tree line. "Alex! what should we do?".

He looked down seeing Ruby and Yang with their partners. "For now let me deal with the Deathstalker, round up the others and wait till i deal with it" Alex said through the speakers and braced the Titan to take the brunt of the assault. Ruby and Yang rounded up their partners, another four, and Sienna.

Alex raised the metal hands catching the pincers but remembered the Barb was still in play. Then he heard Ruby's rifle fire at the barb's connection to the rest of the stinger while others began firing at it and it fell causing the Deathstalker to scream in agony.

Alex kept the Deathstalker focused on him while a ginger wielding a hammer slammed the barb into the Deathstalker shattering its carapace and the barb. Taking the opportunity, Alex planted a foot on the scorpion's face and pulled the pincers. He kept pulling till they were ripped off, staggering back.

Looking at the 'disarmed' scorpion grimm he took the pincer in his left hand and speared the Grimm through the gap left by the hammer wielded girl killing the Grimm. Stepping back as the Grimm dissolved, Alex turned around to address who was there. Sienna and the Two sisters stepped forward.

"That…was…AWESOME!" Ruby said screaming in joy, "Nice to see Verdinia is not getting lazy" Yang said tapping the right leg. Sienna just stared at the Titan, then where the Grimm once laid. "Well i have to admit…did not expect this" She said truly surprised.

Then there was a man screaming 'Oh shit' loudly. Alex looking up dashed where he was falling and caught him. "Thanks…um…" Alex shrugged and se them down. "My Partner should be coming down at any second" Said the male clad in jeans, brown hiking boats, black plain T-shirt, leather wrist-guards, and a face wrap. He had short front spiked neon green hair and orange eyes. But Alex saw he had a furry tail.

Hearing a girl's wail Alex looked up ready to catch her. Then he heard the male speak, "Nah she is fine" Looking at him he momentarily forgot there was a falling girl till he heard Verdinia blare "WARNING UNKNOWN ENTITY RODEOING" Alex raising an eyebrow sudden lurched left, throwing the girl off.

Looking at her she had a near white-green robe with intricate golden spiral designed that went to her knees with knee high boats sharing the same golden spirals. Her hair was a near white orange and blue eyes. He did not see a weapon anywhere on her nor the Faunus male.

The male helped her up and went to go grab a relic. "Okay…ow…thats going to hurt for a while".Then there was a loud screech.

In the sky several miles out was a Giant Nevermore gaining fast

"RUBY GET BACK HERE!" Yang yelled running after her with Alex lagging behind. "NO! I can do this!" Ruby yells back taking pot shots at the Nevermore but the bullets pinged off the resilient feather armor. The nevermore reared back and flapped its wings sending its Feathers at the two sisters.

Alex not wanting them harmed, sprinted as fast as the metal legs would let. Dashing the extra stretch, Alex twisted around so the sisters were in his shadow and covered them with the chassis. Alex felt the feathers hit the shield but no damage to the hull as of yet. "Alex, The shield will break in 10 seconds!" Verdinia advised.

"Hold out for a little more!" Alex said eyeing the Shield core charge. See it reach 100% he hit the button activating the core. As it wound up the shield meter was almost depleted till it replenished instantly with a yellow color. To the sisters Verdinia suddenly was consumed by a yellow field.

"Yang, Ruby I need you two to run" Alex said through the speakers Yang nodded and dragged Ruby who was screaming, not wanting to leave Alex. "Its fine Ruby I'm with you" Alex said as he moved with them acting as the shield protecting them. He looked up, "HEY DO NOT JUST STAND THERE! START SHOOTING THAT THING I CAN'T KEEP IT AT BAY FOR LONG!" the yell snapped them into gear.

Ones with long range or weapons that can be burst fired to that effectiveness did so, others did not and waited. The core ran out and the shield bar reverted to the blue tint but did not lower, the incessant pinging of the feathers ceased 'Thank god' he thought.

Leaning up and turning around he scanned the sky to search for the nevermore. It apparently decided to break off due to the sudden hail of lead, or a grenade or two, and was preparing another fly by. Looking back at the assortment of teens, he got an idea. "Verdinia, began calculations for two fastballs" he got her confirmation. Looking at them "I need people who can clip the wings of the Nevermore…any volunteers?".

They all looked at him like he is crazy but Ruby stepped up and Sienna did as well. _"Did you run the calculations?"_ he got a thumbs up prompt. Leaning down he held a open hand for the one of the girls to step on. "Sienna you first" the girl nodded and stepped on. Then Verdinia's voice spoke to her, and loud enough for the others to hear, "Apply calculations, adjusting for wind direction and resistance, adjusting for moving target, Adapting for Projectile's mass: 75.387 kilograms", Sienna glared to the mech's optics and Verdinia entered a pitchers stance.

"Alex…you sure this is safe?" the response but was Verdinia's voice "I have done the math". Sienna was confused then screamed bloody murder as she was hurled at the Nevermore who started to head towards them. Alex let out a hand for Ruby.

"Calculating trajectory, Adjusting for targets mass: 55.519 kilograms, Adjusting for wind direction and resistance, Adapting targeting for Projectile's maneuverability" Verdinia said as Ruby got her self settled in. The verdinia hurled her like a baseball.

Alex looked on as the Ruby became a red tick mark on the Nevermore, that then was brought down, hard. As it fell Sienna and Ruby jumped off, he saw them as a black and red tick mark. The Nevermore caved a trench in the dirt with its beak stopping several feet from the Ogre Titan.

Walking forward, and Grabbing Memoria Amissa he forced open the mouth of the large bird with the other hand. Gripping the swords handle in a reflex he drove it through the roof of the mouth with the blade escaping through top of the head spraying dissolving blood everywhere.

removing the blade from the corpse, Alex holstered the blade looking at the trench made. _"I have a sneaks suspicion this will become common place"_ he said to Verdinia inter private link _"Yes…it may very well be" was the response_

Alex turned away from the smoking corpse and, at a snail pace, walked to the large group of examinees. Looking at them all he saw Ruby and Yang talking while two other girls were chatting with them. Looking over to Sienna who was staring at him, "Something wrong?" Alex asked.

Her eyes widened and shook her head. Removing her helmet she attached it to her belt "No…Just trying to swallow the fact I literally was hurled like a paper weight then managed to land a nevermore while you just…stabbed the damn thing, turning what could have been a hour at best to take it down, like it was nothing! so sorry if i seemed shocked into this" She said staring at him.

He shrugged, it translating into the mechs movements "Well come on, you and Ruby deserve a rest after that" He lowers the metal arm. She looked skeptical while Ruby 'expertly' scaled the mech to a position on top the ogre titan. Yang decided she wanted a lift and scaled up the left leg taking up a 'yanging' **(kill me later)** position to Ruby's left leaving a spot on her right.

"Um…I don't know" She said hesitating. "Its easy climb up the arm and hold onto the handle here" Ruby said pointing to the arm then the handle. Sienna gulped and began to climb, Ruby and Yang laughed loudly at her near mishap when Alex moved slightly to stand up. "HEY don't we get a ride?"

Alex looked to the white clad girl and the monochrome colored girl. "Only got room for one more" Alex said, Yang yelled "BLAKE GET YOUR BUT UPPAH HERE!" Blake jumped and scurried up to the other free spot, probably out of shock. The white colored girl huffed and Ruby mutters 'Sorry Weiss'. Alex shrugging walked the titan back to the cliff as the three others walked in front of the titan.

/\\[V]/\

"Welcome back, I hope everyone had a excellent time during the initiation" Ozpin said earning groans from 98% of the students who passed the horrible thing called initiation, but the 2% let out 'hurray'. "Now to address the teams" Ozpin began to tap commands into his scroll-tablet thing.

On a holographic display showed Sienna's face, His, The male with bright as sin neon green hair, and the near-orange haired girl.

"Sienna Malvolia, Anza Gethen, Liam Thanatos, and Alexavier Barnett Step Forward" All four ascended the steps and stood in a line as they were called.

"For recovering the Black Knight pieces you will here be named Team MGTA (Magenta) lead by Sienna Malvolia. Congratulations" Ozpin said with everyone clapping. Sienna's face carried a blush but accepted her teams praise.

The walked down, still retaining their team line up, and they took up position behind Ruby's line.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark step forward" the four males did "For collecting the black bishop pieces your team name will be CRDL lead by Cardin Winchester, Congratulations." More people applauded them as they stepped off the stage

Next on the holographic display was Ruby's, Yang's, the White hair girl, and the Black hair girl. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao-Long step forward" Ruby gulped while the others walked up the stairs. Ruby, looked to Alex who gave a thumbs up.

"For collecting the White Knight Pieces, Your team will be called RWBY, lead by Ruby Rose. Congratulations girls" Ozpin said looking at them smiling then it vanished as he turns around to the crowd ignoring a 'What!?'.

"Next, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren step Forward" the four did ascended the steps and stood before the headmaster. "For collecting the White rook pieces you will be called Them Juniper lead by, Jaune Arc. Congratulations" Alex saw Jaune's face morph into one of shock and surprise. Seemingly ignoring his team's praise.

"That concludes the team assignments, now on your scrolls I sent out your dorm numbers in a weeks time you will begin classes, Will Team MGTA meet me at the entrance of the amphitheater" Glynda said as everyone funneled out.

Everyone, minus Alex, looked confused and trudged to the entrance meeting up with Miss Goodwitch. Anza looked at her scroll and noticed their dorm number was 'TB/A-C 001', "Where is TB/A-C 001 at?" She voiced getting a confused shrug from everyone. Alex ignored it just wanting to get back to Verdinia.

"Yes thats why I pulled you to the side" Glynda said appearing behind the surge of students as they emptied out. "If you please follow me" She took the lead as the four students followed. Sienna walks next to Alex who tapped his arm, "Where are we going?" Alex looked to her, his helmet is apart of his armor which he agreed not to wear while on campus and unless specified other wise and wore the beacon uniform.

"I have a hunch and if I'm correct no one will like what happens next" he growled out but not at the team. As they walked they noticed it was rather away from the core of the campus or any Dorm buildings. In fact Sienna saw they were at the armory and blacksmith and walked past it to a large two story building.

the three took in the sight. There was a large garage-like door attached to the like minded tall structure. It seemed to be attached to the rest of the structure which held three windows facing the rest of the campus and colored to match the general color scheme of Beacon. The door was painted white with a handle but no other features along with the grey key pad next to it.

"Here is your dorm, now as to make sure one of your team mates could be with their…weapon at all times" Sienna caught on to what she said and snapped to Alex who's face grimaced. "We built this structure as a result, in it are three rooms with your own bathroom complete with a shower. You will unfortunately need to head to the cafeteria which is to the right just follow the path" The other two looked down as the stoned path curved around a bend that lead to the statue.

"The Garage you see houses the 'weapon' your teammate wields which should be in there correct?" She said looking to Alex who merely nodded. Anza and Liam looked shocked at the revelation while Sienna groaned and face palmed. "Due to your distance, you will have a small amount of leeway for two classes others you are expected to be on time. That is all good day and rest up".

After that Glynda walked off to do something or the other. Alex already had the Garage door opened. And in her full, offline, glory stood Verdinia with three Specters off to the side. Sienna was already by his side looking around. Anza and Liam were shocked then brought out of as the garage door slammed shut by it self.

The two just entered zombie mode tot hr front door, opened it, and set about to their assigned room to unpack. With Alex, he already did and entered his room to change into his 'work' clothes while Sienna poked about the garage. She was brought out her little survey quest when Alex stepped out in his armor neck down and had a welding mask on his head with the visor up.

"Well i have feeling this will be common place?" Alex said to Sienna. She simply nodded smiling, "Okay well if your going to be here a lot then you need to help instead of just standing…for now you will hand me tools I need, for now just grab a rag and help me wipe her clean" Alex ordered already wiping her leg free of the dirt and grime.

Sienna grabbed one and set to work cleaning the other leg. 'Well, this will be fun' she thought bringing her self to remember something her mother said to her in her childhood.

 _"_ _When you meet the 'One' he must first meet your expectations, two must be able to keep up with your crack remarks, he must also be protective and loyal, he must be understanding and trusting, and it doesn't hurt that he is a looker"_. She internally groaned at how her mother was a large pervert.

But she wondered why the memory came to her in the first place but put it the back of her mind and set about helping Alex take care of the mech.

* * *

 **Did you know I never wanted to write these Author Notes? something about inflating word count and maybe useless word stuffs but they are actually INFORMATIVE! shocking right? I'm looking at you eye rollers, I appreciate your shit (not that 'shit' you unsanitary heathens)**

 **Now, Im going to say this now and honestly ask it. Review on what 'might' happen to our dear** **resident jackass Alex. Also Ship wars go for it imma just watch form the lighthouse and eat popcorn, I'm simply covering bases that might happen, Now onto other assessments.**

 **The new team of Alex's, remember everything is done for a reason and I'm only going to say this: Im not answering on if they are dying or not. Think and theorize on what happens imma just keep the answer to my self. To address the Faunus supporters your in luck here, I like the faunus regardless if i dislike furries as a whole...weird saying that and then contradicting that...role with it its true. Faunus got the shit stick in the show and their image gets dragged through the proverbial mud then shit then tar finished with feathers by the White Fang...seriously fuck those guys expect me to bash them here and there and maybe piss off a certain special human hate-boner popping Faunus.**

 **Next is Alex's spontaneous...ness. Again everything done for a reason and we all know Atlas will try to inflate its ego and dick size with 'Titans' we all know that and treason and desertion is a thing we can't have. Why add him to the Xiao-Long/Rose family? cause why not not like he has anywhere else to go and a way to get the monies. Cause yay capitalism...i think the RWBYverse has Capitalism some one look that up and i all give you a medal.**

 **Now this (this will end soon) 'Why are the Grimm so incompetent against Alex-Verdinia duo?' i will answer this with this: Cause Mecha *mic drop* But in a semi honest setting, Its a Titan made for war that is supposed to fight other titans in some generic anime mechanical show or sumthin. How i boiled it down to that is beyond me nor do I care.**

 **What else...OH Ignore anything this may have for a while as i go back and try and edit previous chapters. This is my first time messing with the system so expect spam for a while...maybe...if I'm lazy maybe cause simms go gloss overs not a letter by letter come through. I will put in the chapters if it was edited and I'm serious about the two year time skip I rather focus on this project but a mini project can help get creative juices going and i do not like cliff hangers so sorry about that last chapter.**

 **Peace...Duces...or what ever these new children use...seriously what happened to that old stuff ohs ell I'm done ranting, Review, yell at me, the usually.**


	7. Art of Being

**(looked through to fix some minor typo issues. Done on Feb 15 2018)**

 **Here is the Chapter, as using Google Docs and a add-on to help proofread this shit may or may not helped honestly this will also be a test run. Nonetheless here ye be.**

 **College is starting back up and I need to secure my classes and make sure I get them so yay and that means EVEN LONGER upload times so yaaay me...also kill me. I will try to update you my loyal...3-4k something readers... either on the first chapter of the story or on my profile do check back every once in a while to see if anything new is going on**

 **As for this update and why the fuck it took so long was a Drugged mother and me having to car pool her around, (not even an excuse but damn my need to relax) playing Titanfall 1 and 2, DeadSpace 1-3, Fallout 4, Space Engineers, Stellaris, and Stardew Valley (even I'm surprised I'm playing that game) oh and worrying about college so yay.**

 **Anyway, I do not own Titanfall or RWBY. Titanfall goes to Respawn, RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth yadda yadda you know this shit why am I telling you?...oh...blood sucking lawyers? JOKES ON THEM...I don't have any blood. Anyway Read, Review, Rant, Or kill me what ever floats the metaphorical boat**

* * *

Alex sighed heavily cause here he was, standing here, in the garage, listening to a dispute, between his leader and Liam. "I don't care how this happened, only you need to apologize before something happens to you and by effect Anza and then by effect me!".

Liam's face twisted into anger before jabbing a finger at her chest. "I don't care, All I saw was Alex throwing her out and she screamed, so sorry if I am angry" Liam spouted which caused Alex and Anza to sigh. "Liam I am fine, Alex did not 'throw me out' all he did was ask me to leave after dropping off his set of textbooks and when I began to walk back I tripped on my own feet then fell" Anza said attempting to diffuse the situation.

"Besides, Liam, what would I have to gain by you getting angry? I gain the lovely job of cleaning your blood off the walls" Alex said deadpanning it. Liam's face warped into fury "IS THAT A THREAT!" he shouted "No it's a certainty, cause let me make it clear the second you hit me the Spectres will activate and Verdinia will activate, so do the math on that" Alex said calmly.

Liam's left eyebrow raised slightly and grew very tense and fearful as his eyes shot to Verdinia then back to him in a second of deciding who he rather take on. "At least listen to the girl, she did trip on two left feet and she even said it herself" Alex reasoned while Anza nodded in agreement. Sienna rubbed the nose bridge and sighed at a hopeful aversion to a catastrophe.

"Now, I need peace and quiet as I run maintenance on my weapons and titan so on, sho" Alex said making a 'shooing' motion causing everyone to leave the garage. Shutting the door Alex sighed, 'This team will be the death of me'. Walking to the tool chest he set about sifting through it to find his datapad he uses to run diagnostics. After several moments he found it.

Turning it on, he scaled up to Verdinia's hatch to get access to her subsystems. Connecting the datapad to her, he brought up low level functions as to not wake her.  
He set about sifting through code and defragging the hard drives along with general cleaning of her processors.

As he was sifting he came across a log detailing to her black-box. Shutting the functions down, disconnecting the tether and shutting the hatch, he climbed over to her left arm. Hanging slightly to get inbetween the shoulder guards, he reached into the internal components and superstructure and disconnected the drive. Jumping down, he brought up the datapad to connect the drive.

Once connected he ran the normal programs to safely decode and access the drive. Looking at the code he spotted several cases of deterioration. Looking at it belonged to her ability to create subservient, semi sentient, programs. Staring hard at the code, he rectified the deteriorated lines. Looking over his copy of her current version of the program and the 'rogue' program. The rogue variant held a greater efficiency, the programs used by the rogue variant held higher 'aggressive' qualities while retaining the subservient codes and firewalls.

But it held a higher case of attaining sentience. Semi-sentience is fine but a 'Aggressive' AI reminded him of spyglass some. And there would be no stopping these programs once it happened, 'Theoretically they could remove the subservient codes and firewalls' he thought while weighing his options. Deciding to keep it, yet not use it, left it in the drive. Disconnecting the tether he went to replace the black box drive.

After reconnecting it to its housing. He jumped down, looking at his datapad getting it to bring up copies to his three spectres' blueprints looking to further advance the when Sienna entered through the door. "Alex, Glynda called for a 'Spar' Match tournament between us 1st years". Alex looked over to her then to the spectres. Setting the datapad down on the rolling table, "Alright give me some time to get armoured" Sienna nodded and left.

/\\[V]/\

Alex walked next to Sienna, who was in front of Liam with Anza behind him. As they walked to the training building, Alex in his unending nervous twitch while waiting to jump from the goblin, moved and tightened his gloves and subsequent armor plates, checking his rifle ensuring it held 'training' rounds, and securing his helmet.

"You are a nervous person, aren't cha?" Liam said causing Alex to scoff "I did not check my weapon before a mission once and it jammed" Alex said without looking away from his mistress. "And what happened as a result?" he asked causing Alex to sigh "My squad leader had to take over extra responsibilities so I could unjam it to be moderately useful" he responded to satisfy the question.

There was silence reigning king over the domain. When they entered the training grounds they saw RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and other teams he cared not to remember. Alex surveyed the large presence of students and spotted a very animated wave flag down by Ruby and a half hearted one by Yang. Rolling his eyes behind his helmet he walked off to them with the rest of his team following. Taking up the 'reserved' space for his team which was in front of Teams RWBY and JNPR. "So, Ruby make your bunker beds like I taught you?" Alex said causing the red light of his visor to glare at the poor girl hopping for a reason to scold her.

Ruby, laughed guilty, looked away, and scratched the back of her head. "That is, looking like a no to me" Alex said then brought his red glare to Yang who was already looking anywhere but at the red eye of death. "I am inspecting the beds and if they are not up to code i'm tearing them down and ordering you to do it again and that includes your team". That earned him a 'WHAT?' from Weiss and a groaning from Blake.

"You girls did it as a team so you crash and burn as a team" Alex said then turned around. Smiling at Weiss's breakdown of rather vibrant and well educated language and he felt Blake's eyes attempt to make him burst into flames. "Your not going to let him do that?...right?" the voice, if he remembered well enough, belonged to Jaune. "Trust me Lady-Killer, Alex got me to wear a Weiss dress, so do the math" Yang said with fear tinting her voice.

Alex smirked knowing Weiss's silence and the burning glare of Blake to vanish. "He got you. to wear a dress. meant for royalty?" Weiss said causing Alex to suddenly burst out laughing. "No Ice-Princess, a dress that a respectable girl wears that doesn't look like a whore on the corner" Yang said back with fear and a tad bit of aggression. He knew Weiss was about to retort and have broken teeth, But Glynda steps into the large ring with her trademark data-scroll.

"Alright 1st years before you can begin my combat class, I must see where you are in terms of aggression, form, tactics, and endurance. So, I need teams RWBY and BSDN to enter the ring" Ruby got up with glee, Yang with half the glee and the other two groaning at the small girl's antics.

"Don't maim them...too bad" Alex said causing Ruby to nod yes while Yang scoffed "I never maimed anyone" "Yea... so says the 20 boys who went to the ER who tried to hit on Ruby now aim for non-ER shots" Alex shot back causing Yang to snort but agreed.

"So...Alex? Yang sent 20 guys to the ER?" Jaune said causing Alex to send the 'Red Eye o Death' at him "Yes all in the span of a day...do not tell me your pinning after Ruby?" Jaune tensed and very animatedly and vividly denied the accusation. "Good cause i rather not ruin a potential huntsman's dream of being one" Alex said with the underlying threat.

Then, he looked back at the match. So, far, Glynda brought up dividers sectioning off the large arena, each Girl from RWBY had one opponent from BSDN. Then, a holographic projection appeared showing Who was versing who.

Ruby's Aura bar appeared next to a Male with Green eyes and brown hair with a yellow tinted skin tone.

Weiss's Aura bar appeared under her and next to hers was another Male with black hair, Hazel-Green eyes and a dark skin tone.

Blake's Aura bar appeared under Weiss's with a Female with white skin but with slight red tan hue to it, she held bright red yet not too pink eyes and hair to match.

Yang's Aura bar flashed into existence under Blake's while a male appeared next to hers, he had blond hair, Amber eyes with a noticeable slit, and had several calcified patches on his chin and neck.

"So, Alex...Who has the highest chance of winning?" Sienna said causing Alex to hum in thought "Team wise or individuals?" Alex said causing Sienna to go for the first but wanted to know about individuals.

"Well, Ruby and Yang had several ono-on-one session with me before attending Beacon so i'm satisfied with their chances. As for Weiss, I can tell she was rigidly taught and has little room for flexibility. That's from how she spouted that colorful language at me earlier, Then, Blake? I don't have enough data on her aside from her weapon is meant to keep her opponents on the defense so far I have faith in RWBY" Alex said then switched gears.

"Team BSDN on the other hand, Ruby's opponent has armor plates covering his upper arms and lower arms with guards on his elbows, Chest place protecting his chest, sides, and back he has palt guards covering his legs but not his feet. His weapon of choice is a claymore that shows clear signs it shifts into a rather overcompensating chaingun"

"Then, Weiss's opponent, he looks more of the fleet footed type seeing as he wears cloth armor with leather chest guards on the upper torso, shins, and elbows along with his weapons being daggers he is meant to probe defense before going in for the kill"

"Next, Blake's opponent, she appears to be a balanced fighter and knowing her shield and sickle she may aim to use the weapons curve to skirt about a guard. But the arm holding the sickle is armored and not the shield carrying one tells me she is also reckless so I expect both unpredictability and predictability and no clear signs of what her mecha shift is"

"Now, to the juicy part" Alex said groaning causing Sienna to look confused "Why is it the juicy part? And why do you look so upset?" Alex breathed deep.

"Yang is a brawler and I mainly taught her to keep her anger in check and keep her guard up but seeing the other guy is meant to be up close already puts him in a unique position. His weapon is fist based and judging from the spikes on the gauntlets meant to puncture and discharge something so between the two is a battle of raw power, accuracy, and endurance which Yang has two in spades" Alex said crossing his arms.

"Wait which two?" Sienna asked Alex looked at Yang's opponent "Raw power and endurance, Yang's semblance is attuned to her anger and absorbing blows and as she gains power so does her anger causing her to loose any accuracy she has in the first place" Sienna nodded then looked to the battle.

So, far with Ruby, she was evading and taking pot shots probing his defenses while the male was using the large sword to block her bullets which seemed to glow. Alex hummed but still watched. Ruby then changed tactics, zipping to different angles she took shots forcing the Sword wielder to change and then anticipate her next shot. But more and more he blocked with the sword the more it glowed.

"Kinetically charged attack? Then, it can't be a chaingun" Alex hypothesized what it could be while watching then looked to Weiss's match. It seems the poor girl is having trouble keeping up with the boy but dealing with Ruby seemed to improve her tracking slightly if her well timed blocks or dodges with barely any aura damage is prevalent. Seeing this, Alex thought Weiss never wa son the defensive for this long 'either its a waiting game or she is preparing'.

Shifting his gaze to Blake's match it was rather interesting. Seeing Blake attack from different angles causes the girl to block with the shield then swipe with the sickle forcing Blake to disengage and then begin again. 'Either to get a feel for blocking strategy or to figure out her swing pattern'.

Then, he looked over to the Brawl match. Alex felt pride in seeing Yang take each punch with her guard up and delivering quick counters which shunted the poor guy away. Alex smiled knowing what she is doing, 'Let them hit you while you abodrob their blows to then deliver quick counters to the exposed points to deal maximum damage'. Alex then felt happiness seeing as she took his advice and adapting her style to incorporate it in some way.

After eyeing each fight he looked to their Aura gauges. Ruby was whittling down the Brute's aura at slow but noticeable levels, Weiss was dealing counter damage but taking too much as her Aura was in the yellow, Blake and her opponent were both in the yellow. As for Yang she was in the orange but her opponent was sitting on the edge of being declared as the loser.

After five minutes of watching a buzzer went off. Looking Yang was several percent points away from losing while her opponent was almost sent to the ER from one 'giga' punch, Another went off with Blake barely winning and helping the girl up on her feet, the third buzzer went off with a tie seeing as both went into 'depleted' levels at the same time, And Ruby's buzzer went off with her opponent losing and Ruby sitting comfortably and orange.

Once the girls got back to their seats Alex went and pulled them to the side to check them over for anything the aura did not. The two girls just sat there letting him check their faces for damages, arms, and legs for any fatigue before being satisfied for now.

"You did well, you made me proud knowing you two did well now go take your seats" Alex said smiling under the helmet and the girls smiling happily. Alex took his seat by his partner and noticed the look. "What? Can I be concerned?" Alex said void of emotion. "You are a weird one" was all she said.

"Now, Teams CRDL and FBRK please enter the ring" Alex tuned out the match seeing only Cardin won as the others ate the paneled floor. Considering their match lasted about a hour or so and the three boys lost to three girls and the boy against Cardin was beaten. Not to mention the three girls glared at Cardin who was unawares. 'Seems like Cardin will be losing his jewels'.

"Now, one last spar before I turn you away and another session for tomorrow" She looked down to her scroll. "Will Teams JNPR and MGTA please enter the ring". Anza groaned, Liam laughed at Anza , Sienna was stone faced and Alex just shrugged.

Getting up with JNPR behind them the met up with Glynda. "Jaune will fight Anza, Nora will face off against Liam, Pyrrha will face off against Alex and Ren will face off against Sienna. Report to your sectors"

Alex looked to Pyrrha and shrugged taking the lead. Entering the rather large circle the two took the NW sector, taking his position at the designated point then turned to face Pyrrha the so called 'Invincible Girl'.

Looking at his HUD of his 'Aura' then at her's he then took note of her battle attire remembering him of 'Amazonian' armor and or something Greek related. The murmurs suddenly went silent, looking to the stands they were shielded behind a solid grey barrier. 'Ah, they can't see or hear us but they can see us...interesting'.

"Good Luck!" Pyrrha aid adopting a fighting stance. "Same to you" Alex said bringing Legion to bear and coiling himself. Seeing the Holographic timer tick down he tensed. Once it hit Zero he dashed to the left dodging a red-gold Javelin sticking out of the ground and narrowingly slid into a crouch to dodge a shield being thrown.

Jumping up he looked to Pyrrha already having her weapon and it switching into a rifle to begin peppering Alex as she retrieved her shield via backpedaling. Flaringing the jumpkit several times while throwing in slides he kept himself from being hit. Taking aim he fired Legion not at the time caring for accuracy just pinning her down. She brought up her shield blocking the rubber rounds, seeing her sight away from her, he kept peppering as he readied a arc grenade he was able to fashion form his tests with 'Lightning' dust.

Pulling the pin, he stopped firing to hurl the grenade at her shield, she looked over only to see the grenade explode disorentating her sight and causing the electricity to cut her aura down 5%. Alex took advantage of the momentary disorientation to get in close to deal damage with his feet and hands.

Hitting her in the sides with his fists then jump kicking her with both feet with jump kit assistance shoved her several meters. Righting himself he saw her aura was down another 5%. He failed to notice a circular shield clock him against the right side of his face carrening him away tumbling and then sliding against the floor.

Alex will feel that in the morning. Getting up he saw his aura was at 80% and noticed the blinding pain from his head patting it he saw blood. Then, you noticed the warning light 'Helmet seal compromised'. 'Great' Alex thought and brought Legion aiming at a startled Pyrrha who brought her shield up enough in time to block the rubber bullets.

Alex began to focus on keeping her behind the shield as he advanced and, failed to notice the blood from his hand flow behind him and forming into a spear. In some unknown subconscious movement he shifted the rifle to his other hand while his right grabbed the spear. Then, threw it at his opponent piercing the shield and damaging her aura down to 50%.

There was a loud scream that snapped Alex out of it. Looking at Pyrrha he saw a dark red metallic like shine spear jutting out from the shield where her arm is to hold it. Then, thatThen, the match was cancelled "COMBATANTS STAND DOWN, GET PYRRHA NIKOS TO THE MEDICAL BAY!" The speaker said as the walls came down and everyone was staring wide eyed at what happened.

Alex stood there confused and in shock. Jaune was the first one by her side comforting her and trying to pull the spear out of the arm and shield.

her. He medical team was on sight as Glynda moved everyone away from Pyrrha only letting her team close. It took Sienna and Liam to get Alex's shocked state out of there. Once out, they began walking to their 'dorm' as the sisters went with them.

"What exactly happened?" Liam asked the question on everyone's mind. "We don't know, he never shown his Semblance and we thought he was like Jaune and did not have one" Yang said very worried. "The thing im wondering is why his Aura did not keep him from bleeding" Ruby said very serious all of a sudden causing everyone to ponder the same question.

"He had aura that's for sure, he took hits from me and Ember Celica and never bleed once" Yang said "Yea he was in a simple casual attire then anything' Ruby said as the two sisters hypothesised. "Well, whatever it is we need to get him to the infirmary he took a serious blow to the head and his helmet was broken" Sienna said.

The three agreed as Yang took over for Liam "Go get some rest us three will take care of Alex" Ruby said as Liam shrugged taking a concerned Anza with him.

/\\[V]/\

Once they got him admitted for a head wound the three checked up on Pyrrha seeing as Blake and Weiss were already there talking with the rest of JNPR. "So, they are unable to remove it?" Blake said getting the gist of what Jaune said. He simply nodded then everyone looked to Sienna, Yang, and Ruby.

"Is Alex alright?" Jaune asked showing concern. "Yea, he is alright just head trauma forced him into shock and he is sleeping as the doctor tries to fix his gash" Sienna said as Ruby and Yang were filled in on the Pyrrha front.

"So, guys, theories?" Yang said hoping for fresh perspectives. "Could be a semblance" Ren said "That may be but he never said he experienced anything dealing with blood as a weapon" Yang said remembering all his 'war stories' vividly. "That is usually the case with semblances, them being tied to something in the past are you sure he never came in direct contact with blood and using it as a weapon?" Weiss spoke trying to decipher everything.

"Just what stories he told me" Yang said causing Ruby to look at her with confusion "What stories? You mean the ones about his other team?" Yang sighed "No other stories I never want you to hear" Yang said but sighed "In the stories he spoke of his other teams and the nightmares he has after they passed, some of his operations they took, only at least three involved a lot of blood" Yang recounted them.

"There was a instance he raided a slaving depot, another about him rampaging through a prison complex, and another about his family" Yang visibly addend at his family and so did Ruby catching once they were all dead and he had to watch but not getting the specifics.

"Wait" Blake spoke "If this is all true and his semblance manifested from this, it means he has control over blood" she said then Jaune for once activated his brain "Then, this means Alex can remove the 'spear'" he said causing two things, RWBY, and NR to look at him in shock and shock at the way to help Pyrrha.

"Alex is out cold and not waking up anytime soon" Sienna said deflating JNR's happy feels. "Then, she has to wait I guess" Nora said with a frown "Will Pyrrha be fine though" Ruby asked causing Jaune to sigh "She is under as to stop the pain, something about the spear's composition behaving like fire".

Everyone was put under the spell of confusion before retiring to their respective dorms. Sienna checked up on Alex one last time before leaving, as she walked to her dorm she could not but help how he possibly looked when he saw the blood and how he 'knew' the spear was there.

'It's as if he were aware of the blood forming at that spot or was unaware and let instincts take over' she thought. Upon arriving at the garage door, she opened it to see a distraught mech and two spectres pacing around with the third looking 'worried'.

"Sienna is everything alright with Alex?" Verdinia said as sienna closed the large door. "Yes received a head wound and is in the Infirmary for the night" she unclasped his helmet from her belt to look at the cleaved side of the helmet.

"He is fine yes I know that but what of his mental state. I detected a spike in his brain waves that are akin to schizophrenic PTSD patients and a high intent to 'maim' that he gained over the course of his time in the military" Sienna looked at Verdinia's red optic with wide eyes.

"Wait what?" she said dumbfounded. "Alex is mentally scared after the loss of his family and teammates" Verdinia specified. "So, that's why he acted like that, Alex acted like he was aiming to kill" the mech held out her hand "His helmet please, the memory card was not damaged" she nodded and put the helmet on the palm as Verdinia brought it up to her optic then set it down.

"The footage did show his shots were meant to kill but it appears he knew his training rounds were not meant to kill, watching the blood from his hand leave the fabric and i can only imagine some from the wound as well, formed into that spear" Verdinia said giving logic to what everyone thought.

"I want something answered while i'm here thought" Sienna said staring at the optic sternly. "What is the nature of your relationship with Alex? I am generally curious" the mech seem to be deathly still till it took a relaxed pose.

"The relationship between a Pilot and Titan is...hard to describe" She started trying to find the proper words. "All I know is the link, a bond in a way, is something that is more than simple trust in one another. It is a feeling of content and happiness when the Pilot is near and within range of my optics and audials. The link allows us to act as one, think as one, and be as one. When the link between a Titan and Pilot is old enough and both share moments be it off or on the battlefield it turns into a Bond" Verdina said trying to describe and do the Link justice in some form.

"When their operational time since getting link exceeds a certain threshold, the trust and understanding is built up enough to hold mountains, when one or the other can confide in eachother does the link turn into a Bond" Sienna heard it in her voice, how it took a dip in the happier tone, the inflection of the words "The Bond is different then a link, the bond lets both of us know that no matter what we have each other"

Verdinia looked towards the general direction of the infirmary, "No matter where he is, no matter where I am, I will always be by his side, giving him a voice to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, a place to call home, giving him the care and love he needs. When his hope is gone, when he thinks all is lost, and he feels alone. I will always be there no matter what" Sienna felt the sudden change in her voice and the once dark blood red optic flash green.

"Nothing will keep me from my Black Knight, not death, not the devil, not god, and certainly not the people around him. For he is the sole reason I live, the Sole reason I exist.." The Titan seemed to mimic the mannerisms of a human being with the hand gestures and arm motions even re-adjusting leg weight then the optic flash a dark yellow.

"Is to make sure he is happy, safe, content, and never left wanting even...if I must kill everyone and everything to make sure that happens"

/\\[V]/\

Alex looked around as he floated there and saw the white cloak and its army of oily black army. The voices came back and he started back peddling but they kept getting closer. Soon he saw Grimm silhouettes among them still with the red eyes which bled to the other figures.

Alex kept backing away _"YOU WILL DIE LIKE A DOG WITH THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY!"_ he knew it came from the white cloak mainly cause it pointed a oily fog like finger at him as the figures charged at him screaming their final moments of death.

Alex turned around and ran. Tripping over nothing he looked back and they were still gaining on him, Alex looked around for a weapon but saw nothing. Crawling back he stared at the approaching figures and then 'fell' seeing the red eyes halt above where he fell then chase after him.

The scene changed to that of a large night sky and all he could see was a red floor. Getting up he looks at the floor and smelt iron. Looking around he took notice of bodies...dead bodies and noticed they were everywhere. He looked at the ground and noticed he wa sin half inch amount of blood.

Screaming in the revelation he heard screams, looking behind him he saw more oily black creatures and then the white cloak's black void for a face look to him and every creature charged him. Alex rand away trying not to slip on the blood.

He fell when something grabbed his ankle. "YOU..MURDERED….ME!" said the face of a militia grunt while more began to zombie-like get up and say the exact words. He kicked the grunt in the fact and then the hand, finally freeing himself he took off dodging the grabbing hands.

He heard a waterfall and stopped over a perceived edge. Looking down all he saw was a black abyss. Turning around he saw maimed and brutalized Militia grunts shambling towards him with the White Cloak hovering over them with its oily creatures somewhere behind them.

He was terrified, he suddenly wished for a weapon and he was done running. He felt the liquid around his feet move and felt hard ground. Looking to his right hand were large globes of blood that then tightened into spears.

Looking at the oncoming horde they stopped with yet again the white cloak visibly scared. He then thought of the spears throwing themselves at them and they did, so and all the grunts exploded into more blood-spears that the attacked other grunts till Alex had about 400-500 Blood-spears.

Suddenly Alex had an 'idea', he focused on a Grimm figure and it stopped as its fellows marched onward and were slaughtered by the spears that suddenly turned into floating swords to attack the oily human-like silhouettes.

He puppeted the grim to focus and kill the others, Alex then exerted the same 'control' over the other 'Grimm' figures and they turned on the White Cloak's humanoid figures causing the figure to scream.

Then, there was a yellow light shining behind him, turning around, he saw the girl from before. The white hair with intermingled black strands, the red eyes with a core of green strands, everything. Here she was extending a hand to him, with a smile beckoning him up, giving him the determination to move and fight.

Taking the hand to use to stand up again. He saw they stood at a perfectly even height, Her smile reminded him of his sister, the rigid bodily movements reminded him of his Titan, and the killing intent brought a fused memory of Verdinia's bloody rampage to protect him and Melody's own rampage to protect him once.

Looking at the White Cloak figure and its ever growing 'army' he felt fear yet still felt the urge to fight. But the girl with only a hand eased him back, her lips speaking words he could not hear but felt what she said 'We will always be with you, Let us protect you forever"

She left him with a smile before turning to the fighting. She materialized a large broadsword in her right hand and her left peeled away mechanically to reveal the same red laser from before

Then, he dashed forward, kicking up dust and blood. All he saw was death, the oily human figures were being slaughtered even the one she puppeted were not spared. Once the girl felled the last oily figure did its attention turn to the White Cloak.

She pointed the sword at it and she shouted something he could not hear nor read the lips for the words but the Large figure screamed as she vanished back into what crack it emerged from.

After the 'fight' all the blood-swords/spears sent back to being a lake-waterfall that then turned into a rock leaving Himself and the girl look at each other. He felt the urge to hug her, to retreat to memories of home, to finally stop fighting and rest, to finally unleash all the tears he pent up.

Taking the first step forward, the island they were on started crumbling from the sides then began the process inward. Looking at the deteriorating solid mass he ran towards her. He reached out with a hand trying to scream for her to take the hand and not leave him again. But he finally heard her voice, it was a soothing voice, it was bliss.

"Don't worry, I am always with you, I will be with you no matter what, For I am in you heart" Then he fell. Looking up he saw the rocks stop falling apart and saw her looking over a smile promising her words be true, vanished into the black abyss.

After falling for mere seconds, Alex looked around waiting for something to happen and saw a flash of light.

/\\[V]/\

Alex slowly opened his eyes to see a stark white ceiling with a heart monitor beeping away to his heartbeat. Leaning up slightly he managed to sit up to see Ruby's and Yang's heads on the bed by his shins sleeping herself to his right and to his left was Sienna who slept in a chair with her chin on her chest.

Alex sighed as the 'spar' came back to him and only remembered shooting and nothing else. Alex look to his hand and then used it to pat where he was hit and hissed at the pain causing Yang, and subsequently Ruby, to wake and receive both of their bear hugs. "Girls please, I do not want broken ribs as well" they relented and Sienna sturred, "looks who decided to wake up" Alex said smirking.

"Stil an ass I see, nice to see you awake" She said causing Ruby to speak up "You gave us a scare, you started moaning in your sleep about a 'White Cloak' and you sounded like you were in pain after wards" Yang looked on fearful "Yea, Then, Yang started thrashing causing a Nurse to up your sedatives to get you to calm down"

Alex rubbed his eyes. "Another nightmare about the white cloak?" Ruby asked with Yang curious and worried. "Yes, the same one along with the usual" he answered "You need to help if it keeps coming back" Yang told him hoping he would say yes.

"I rather not spend the rest of my life slaved to some drug to sleep 'peacefully' then have it not work moments latter" Alex said obviously not going to seek help. "Well, at least you're alright" Sienna said.

Then Yang spoke, "We kinda need you to help Pyrrha" she said causing Alex to raise an eyebrow. "Help with what?" Yang and Ruby looked at each other causing Sienna to tell him. "They can't remove the spear from her arm and by effect can not remove the shield", Alex looked at her confused "And why is that?" "The spear will not budge and its behaving like fire so Pyrrha is under till its removed. The doctors assume the spear, while piercing the shield and her whole arm, has barbs keeping it in place" Sienna told him what Jaune told everyone else.

Alex looked skeptical "Well, get me clothes cause i'm not removing this blanket till i see them and not leaving this room in scrubs" Sienna reached down and put the school clothes on top of his lap. "Now, Yang, Ruby let's get out so he can have privacy"

Yang playfully groaned while Ruby hurried out. Sienna looked at him with a face of sorrow then shut the door as she left. Alex just shrugged off the look and began to change.

/\\[V]/\

As he stepped out in the full Beacon dress code minus the tie, he hated the damn impromptu noose and he never was taught to tie it. He followed Yang and Ruby, the red hooded girl said Sienna needed to return to the dorm to make sure no one was dead due to 'asphyxiation' but Ruby screwed the word up causing her sister and Alex to laugh.

"She is in that room, Please don't make it anymore painful then needed" Yang asked. He simply nodded and entered the room.

Once the door shut behind him he looked at the red spear lodged in her arm and it looked savage. He could not begin to formulate a way to take it out but was going to try pulling it out anyway.

Grabbing the spear in the middle he felt it suddenly. Instinctually letting go, he pulled his hand back a few inches and the spear turned into a stream flowing back into the stain in the glove like before then 'vanishing'.

Alex then unclasped and removed the shield setting it to the side. He stepped out looking at the hand feeling very different but ignored it. "So, were you able to remove it?" Ruby said hopefully.

"Yes, I was able to" He said patting her head. "Well thankfuly everyone will be less mopey, I can not understand how you people deal with his mopey attitude for a week" Yang said dropping a bomb on the once comatose patient.

"Wait...week?" he asked confused, "Yea you and Pyrrha were out for a week...Ruby tell a nurse to check on Pyrrha I need to catch Bro here up on current events" The red colored girl looked at the two, shrugged, and walked to get the nurse.

"Classes started up not two days after the little...accident" Yang deciding to not beat around the bush now "At least combat classes to make sure us first years do not repeat what you did by complete accident" Yang clarified heavily on accident.

"After the first three horus of you and Pyrrha's coma Ms. Goodwitch pulled Sienna, me, and Ruby aside to question us about you. Sienna cause she is your team leader and us two cause we have history with you" Yang said to him as they walked out of the infirmary and she texted Ruby she will meet her in the Dorm later.

"When we stepped into her office she wanted a ono-on-one with Sienna then us two what Sienna and Goodwitch talked about I did not care to know" Yang said as they strolled through the courtyard passing a statue.

"But when she pulled me and rubes in I knew something bad was going to happen and I made her a deal" Yang looked slightly miffed but hid it after a split second. "We keep Ruby out of whatever we talked about and I tell her everything and I am glad she accepted". Alex did not like what she insinuated.

"She grilled me about what your Semblance was, your history of psychotic breakdowns, if you are mentally sound, if you had anything like this in the past, and general personal stuff" Her face was very livid.

"I answered in a percentage of truth to satisfy her yet not give her your closet skeletons" Yang sighed rubbing her arms "Before I walked out of the room I heard her mumble something about your family and how it should have taken care of your mental state better...and I lost it" she said causing Alex to raise an eyebrow while he took of the head wrapping.

"Well, thank you for defending my Family's memory but how much in damages?" was all he said with a smile causing Yang to smile as well and scratch the back of her head. "About 700-1000 lien why?" Alex looked forward smile never leaving, "And how muc in Her ER bill?" Yang evily smiled "about 2000" Alex stopped and faked gaged.

"2000!? Where are we gonna get that money? Oh I know your swear jar" Alex said pointing at her as if he caught her hand in the cookie jar. She feigned hurt "Please not my college fund!" they both laughed.

"Thanks Alex, I needed that after I actually caused 300 lien in property damage and a hour in the Nurse's office and a hour in detention for curse back talking to Ms. Goodwitch" Yang had a sad-happy smile.

He ruffled her lushious golden locks causing her to yell and pet/smooth out the hair 'HEY….my hair'. "I will have a chat with her to not delve into that things with my family" Alex said half smiling and half grimacing.

"Well, this is my stop, Seya in Port's class tomorrow" Yang waved by as so did he then walked along the path to his dorm thinking on the dream and his 'Semblance' but pushed it from his mind prefering to devise a place to placate a angry Verdinia, Sienna, and his team.

'Oh what deity or deities above me, please give me the power to endure'

* * *

 **Sorry about any feels I may or may not have touched with a rocket going faster then a bullet train going FTL speeds...yet not sorry. Let me know how I did and if I should keep using the add-on. So far only one 'vote' for the Time skip business...I'm said yet happy? I don't know.**

 **Anyway To address something I know some are wondering the 'Yang Conundrum'. I call Bullshit on my self, Mainly cause of the turning point in her life and I know I got the age wrong it was on purpose. Anyway that little bit allowed me to tweak her personality into a 'Family first, everything else barely never' sorta thing if that exists. PM me if you want the specifics.**

 **Now, I want to talk about Verdinia's explanation of the Titan-Pilot Link. I believe my rendition of it is good it cause it attempts to put the link into words and those words into what the Titan feels in a sense as it learns and evolves from the experiences the two share on and off the battlefield, the personal touches the pilot gives to the Titan and the Titan's third protocol growing as a result. A main source of inspiration was BT's and Jack's back and forth during the campaign and a Comic by Bleeding Target its located on the Titanfall Forum under 'The Fast Guys Fan Art' also watch out for NSFW-like art, the comic is on the second page near the bottom**

 **Now, I'm done ranting, Kill me later blah blah do check my profile from time to time incase I update anything. On the same profile you can get in contact with me via the ways listed there**

 **So by, tootles, bon voyage, etc. just don't stalk me...its creepy and someone left a box at my door...it exploded into confetti and I had to muzzle the 4-5 dogs...it was not boring on that day though**


	8. Living Requires Sacrifice

**(Edited on: January 21st at 7:26am, Fixed some spelling mistakes but I can not catch them all and tried to clean up some word errors but I'm not a miracle worker)**

 **I AM BACK...and my college was canceled my first day back into he spring semester...amazing. Anyway I wanted this to be out on MLK day but that never happened as SWTOR reentered my life so there's that. And this is another big chapter, minus the ANs, is 13k words so yaaaay I won't try to make a habit and seems my add-on does not like anything above 10k It seems so...yay.**

 **Anyway I wanted to get somewhere I felt good to end off that is not cliff hanger or left even me wanting to know what happens next. Without further ado remember a chapter or two back I said just assume all things that trigger you may appear? please keep that in mind for future chapters cause I do not know all triggers for people hell this probably triggers some one and I laugh at the cause that is absurd.**

 **Now: I do not own Titanfall that belongs to Respawn entertainment and I do not own RWBY that belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum who is probably a god at this point. Now that's out of the way. read, Rant, Rage, Kill me, review, What ever floats ye boat, or ship, or starship, or anything that's not a land vehicle cause 99% do not float.**

* * *

Okay, Alex can deal with the following with patience and ease: Verdinia, Titan maintenance, Spectre maintenance, dealing with his team, Ruby and Yang antics, their pranks, Yang's puns...most of the time, dumbasses, and boring COs. But so far listening to an old, obese, fat man talk about his narcissism is wanting to make Alex rip his damn head off...AND HE STILL NEEDS A NEW HELMET!

He remembered early on in the class, by early talking about the second 'Professor Port' opened his mouth: Ruby instantly began doodling, Yang's forehead intimately met the poor desk violently, Weiss instantly fought sleep while taking notes, Blake just started reading a book. Looking to their friends: Jaune was already RKO'd, Pyrrha (being cleared and arm in a cast) did not appear to suffer his sleep inducing tone and took notes faster than Weiss, Ren was valiantly staving off sleep thanks to Nora who was constantly showing him doodles.

Looking to his team...all were KO'd. 'Did not last even a minute...amazing' Alex thought resting his head on his hand staring off into space. Lost in thought he began to wonder his thoughts on his time spent in 'Remnant'.

So far it's rather 'positive'. Once he got crashed on Remnant he honestly thought he would have to become what the Militia said the IMC was, But he was proven wrong when he was extended a hand by a very unlikely family and granted compassion he thought was lost in the universe. His nightmares while absolutely fear inducing was waning due to the new family he was brought into.

Then his titan and spectres, god help who ever messed with them

Then he thought of his new team, Sienna reminded him of Hailey's 'take no shit' and Natalie's 'Gung-ho explosions', Anza reminded him of Tis mainly by her timid nature, Liam more of Natalie then he liked to admit. He liked his team, he is willing to treat them like family.

Then there is his obvious...problem, He does not want his Team or new family to suffer the same fate his past team and family suffered. 'No, Never again no matter what' he vowed to himself.

Detaching his eyes from the glorious vanilla colored walls he looked down to Ruby and Yang. Honestly, those two girls is why he has not broken into pieces and went of a bloody rampage that probably put all the Grimm's kills to shame. Hell those two, Taiyang to some extent, his team, Verdinia, and the spectres are the only reason he is not killing anything that moves and breathes.

Then he remembered what Ms. Goodwitch did with Yang, and how angry she had been. Unknowingly his normal impassive face took a form of unbridled rage. 'Going to have a very in-depth discussion with that blond haired, bimbo, bitch' Alex was steering uncontrollably into dark territory when Port spoke... well bellowed.

"Now Who here thinks it has what it takes?", Not paying attention, looking up he saw Weiss raise her hand signifying she did. "Good, now go get combat ready" seeing the white clad girl dash off he looked to her teammates to see why she looked...angry. He did not see much of anything once Weiss came back in she glared heavily at Ruby for some odd reason then took up position by the cage.

From where he was watching Yang and Ruby were very supportive of Weiss even Ruby going as far as to say 'represent us' while Blake waved a miniature flag. He was sure the room got several degrees hotter. "Ruby! I'm trying to focus" what she said is right but how she said it? Looking to Yang was all he needed as evidence to form a conclusion.

Weiss just told Ruby to shut her damn mouth. Writing something on a spare piece of paper, he threw it at Yang's head causing her to snap to him with red eyes. Staring right back without fear, he motioned to the paper ball. She picked it and unfurled it to read it. The effect was instantaneous. The room re entered its normal temperature, Yang's eyes returned to lilac, and her face entered a devilish smirk causing Blake to look at her questionably.

Looking at the fight, Weiss has just lost her rapier looking weapon or whatever that damn thing was called. She dashed to it while dodging the ram of the boartusk. Once she grabbed it, she went to striking its sides. Honestly Alex is not of Remnant and he already knew a big enough bullet can eviscerate the Boartusk but small arms are restricted to the underbelly.

It was painful to watch, "WEISS STOP PLAYING FOOTSIES WITH IT AND JUST STAB IT IN THE GUT" Alex yelled causing Yang to start laughing and most of the room to snicker. After dodging a ram she looked to him, "SHUT IT YOU BUFFOON!" "Don't pay attention to me, Your friend is ramming you" Alex pointed out causing Weiss to look and get hit head on by the Boartusk.

Weiss growled letting her anger drive her. Letting a glyph launch her, she drove her blade into a gap in the armor on the poor pig's side. From trajectory the blade 'popped' its heart seeing as it just fell over squealing like...well a pig.

She started panting then Port started talking about how well she did then dismissed the class. Leaning over he shook Sienna awake while Anza grabbed her book and dropped it on Liam's head. Sienna yawned and stretched while Liam was up rubbing the back of his head. "Come on, We have to head to 'Combat Training' or whatever the hell it's called" everyone just nodded following Sienna out. Looking at the schedule paper then a Clock it wasn't for another 3 hours.

He told the others to go on ahead he will catch up. Liam and Anza just nodded while walking to the cafeteria. Sienna looked at him skeptically "I promise I will not hurt anyone" holding his hands up in surrender. Sienna grunted "Yea...just don't hurt anyone" he simply nodded and waited for the sisters to emerge.

/\\[V]/\

After waiting three seconds Yang and Blake emerged with Ruby tailing behind. "Where is Weiss?" Blake decided to answer "She is talking to the professor about Team captain assignment" Alex simply raised an eyebrow, He looked to the sisters. Ruby looked down and more sullen and Yang was about to raise the temperature a few degrees. "hmmmm...I'm going to inspect the Bunk beds now...care to show me?" Yang and Ruby looked to him with fear but nodded. Blake was still confused by their sudden change in demeanor especially Yang.

As they walked Blake took notice of Yang's sudden ramrod straight posture, and the fact Ruby was twiddling her hands nervously. Then she looked back to see Alex smirking. "Something you want Blake?" staring intently "How did you make Yang literally military obedient and Ruby so anxious?" he simply laughed lightly "Please I can't make Yang obedient by military standards and Ruby is always anxious...they just fear what their punishment is if they fail making bunk beds" Blake raised a eyebrow in confusion.

"You deconstruct the bunk beds and make us remake them to your standards?" He nodded but held up a finger but Yang snapped around covering his mouth "SHE DOES NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!" Blake was taken back and in shock by the look of fear in her eyes. Looking to Ruby she was rocking back n forth on the floor mumbling 'go to your happy place'.

"What were you going to say?" Blake wanted to know why they suddenly changed "PLEASE NO!" Yang pleaded on her knees. "It's simple, If I see the bunk beds are not to my standards and after I deconstruct them, I take Yang's Shampoo and conditioner that is really hard to find away and make sure Ruby can not have cookies" Yang was on her hands and knees crying at her loss of her shampoo while Ruby suddenly bawled at having no cookies for a month.

Blake was honestly expecting worse but considering the teammates in question...it was the worst. "And as their teammates, I will take away your smut books and as for Weiss...maybe 'misplace' some books maybe dirty some dresses" Blake's hidden ears perked up, and pupils turned to slits as she got on her knees and begged.

"Nope sorry, make them as a team, crash and burn as a team so let's get this over with the sooner you can get them back" Yang wiped her tears and whimpered along with a Ruby who walked like she was carrying 50 ton weights on her shoulders, Blake skulked with them.

Upon arriving at their door Ruby slowly opened the room to show the bunk beds in question. Alex entered the room examining the bed suspended by rope, then the bed suspended by books. "Hmmm functional but…" a light tug on the rope caused the weight to be unbalanced and crashed on the other. Mentally tallying the results he looked over to the other one. "Better but…" lightly pushing a book out of place it toppled over.

"Alright… From what I saw" Alex looked to the three girls sitting in chairs with sullen looks. "You will reconstruct them and as punishment for the poor job, Ruby no cookies for a month, Yang I'm confiscating your Shampoo and Conditioner and replacing them with the common brand, And Blake your Smut books, now...where are they" The 'secret' cat girl pointed to the bookshelf. Looking back to Yang describe all her smut books he took out the four books, walked to the bathroom and took the hair products of Yangs, and took Ruby's cookie jar. "Also Yang, Do the thing we discussed and you will get the shampoo back early" Yang looked up with sparkling eyes and vigorously nodded leaving the other two in the dark and curious.

"What….thing" Blake asked along with Ruby's curious stare. Alex shrugged and walked out with a bag of the confiscated items. "Seriously what thing?" Ruby asked while Yang schemmed a most horrible scheme. "First let's wait for Weiss before we fix the beds" Yang said causing Blake to cling to her leg "Cccccccoooooooommmmmmmeeeeeeee Onnnnnnn…my books" Blake pleaded but Yang sighed then ruby spoke up "we have to, cause Alex would normally stay in the room with us as we fix the bunk beds but seeing as Weiss isn't here, he left with our things till Weiss gets back" Ruby explained how it was going to work "but….thats holding our stuff for ransom and why did you let him" Blake said with a pout looking up to Yang with an adorable face.

"Nice try Blake, Ruby pulls the same face and I am immune to it after Alex taught me its counter which I am not telling you" Blake let go of her leg and 'harrumphed' and sat in the chair shaking slightly. "If your worried if he will read your books he won't" Ruby said while she got out a book to look over the material for a different teacher's homework.

"But how…" "Alex confiscated my diary when I refused to fix our bunk beds" Yang said studying with Ruby "Wait you had a diary?" she shrugged "Not that kind of Diary but just as embarrassing if he looked at it" Blake got up and sat with them "What was in it?" Yang smiled "Wouldn't you like to know smut reader" Yang said wiggling her eyebrows and causing Blake to scoot a inch away and Ruby visibly shivered.

The door opened showing a annoyed Weiss who opened her eyes to see topled bunk beds. "Wait for it" Ruby said causing Blake to stop her words as she imagined a alarm clock above Weiss's head then dinged loudly when her face realized what has happened. "OF FOR-"

On his way back, Alex suddenly smiled at the feeling he got a well groomed rich snob to curse a sailor into jumping overboard. Knocking on the door, he heard a 'come in'. Entering the room he saw Blake, Yang and Ruby patiently sitting in chairs while Weiss pointed at him with her 'angry bitch face'.

"I AM NOT HEL-" "How much are your dresses and text books? Cause I can damage them and make the text books look like an accident" That shut Weiss up as she walked to the vacant seat by ruby. "Now you will Fix the bunk beds so you shall get your cookies, You will get your hair products, you will get your books, and I will not make you pay daddy's money for dresses and books and make you write a rather embarrassing letter, in vivid detail, how they were 'brought through the mud' now chop chop" Alex said while he sat down scrolling throw his data pad.

Weiss was livid but remembering how Yang and Ruby acted during the 'Spar' matches and his 'semblance' and not to mention he got Yang to be a civil human being, best to not to make his threats made manifest.

/\\[V]/\

Alex eyed the new much more stable bunk beds. Ruby's bed was properly anchored to Weiss's by steel connectors raising the bed enough so Weiss won't hit her head yet Ruby won't be french kissing the ceiling. Artistically it was amazing, the red rose pattern mixed well with the more ground touching of the bed giving it a rose defying nature by growing in the winter. "For your hard work Ruby" Alex began while handing her the cookie jar back "your cookies and some extra chocolate cookies as well so do not go eating them all" this caused Ruby to begin sparkling all over and Weiss to groan loudly.

Looking to Yang's and Blakes. It required sunglasses, stealing Yang's aviators, he looked over the bright gold with black vine like look. The way the vines curl around the supports and eventually ending with a flower he was told was a Belladonna. Looking at the yellow background and how it showed him a rising sun. Tapping the connectors they did not echo. "Good work" Alex said handing Yang back her hair products "And Blake your books, have not been opened" Alex handed the books back as Blake delicately grabbed them and re hid them somewhere, hopefully, Yang did not find them.

Alex looked to his watch, "Okay we got a Hour before Ms Goodwtich's 'combat' class starts so I will see you there" he said waving goodbye leaving the girls to their own devices.

"He is a complete…" Weiss began but was stopped by Ruby who was squeezing in some more study time "He praised our artwork at least give him that and no he is not a socially inept ingrate?" Ruby had to look Weiss to make sure she used the words correctly who in turn nodded at her phrasing.

"Hey don't berate him, honestly at first I was wanting him to come in here to inspect them and thank Oum we did" Yang said alluding to how he very quickly dismantled them.

Blake simply shrugged reading one of her non-smut books "He does have a eye for aesthetic appeal" Blake said causing Weiss to scoff "What? He has no eye for artistic beauty" Ruby and Yang just blankly stared at her.

"What?" Ruby and Yang looked to each other and nodded. Weiss was getting more and more confused when Ruby just started looking through her pictures on her scroll as Yang began to stretch randomly.

Blake looked up to find the source of the spontaneous silence. Ruby found what she looked showing her Verdinia's paint job Weiss looked blankly at it "I don't see how this shows his artistic eye? Cause all I see is random curving lines roaming the from all of which is coming from the skulls eye sockets on a black background" Ruby looked at her with a next to impossible blank face and moved the scroll from her face allowing a Yang fist to invader Weiss's personal space but stop mere millimeters from her face.

Then Yang simply walked out with a Ruby on her tail while Blake walked merely out of curiosity to figure out what all that was about. Weiss on the other hand was still registering the fist, the reason behind it and why she had a premonition that the Titan was giving her feeling of a skeleton in a black cloak with a scythe. In other words her mind broke as she robotically followed the team.

/\\[V]/\

Verdinia was checking over her code while the Spectres were running Maintenance. As she waited for her scan to show her the 'clean bill of health' she thought back on to something plaguing her processors. While talking to Sienna she suddenly felt that presence suddenly overtake herself and then somehow momentarily fuse with her.

The words and inflections reminded her of Melody but the mannerisms were that of a mentally unstable psychotic serial killer but 'normal' to anyone else. She attempted to figure out why and how she got the tone of voice correct with the inflections and her 'accent' when her scans came back.

They said it was a 'clean' but certain code lines and command prompts were corrupted. Back tracking the code back to the source was a executable command prompt she did not remember ever having in the first place. It was just garbled letters and numbers.

She ran the garbled label through multiple decoders and found only one translation among them all. 'HisDragon' was what came up, she found other garbled executables around that one as she began to decode them she noticed a pattern forming, that showed a sentence. Putting them in the most coherent way possible 'I am His Dragon, His Shield, Let Me Give, Back What He Gave, I Want To Live'.

She analyzed her memories of all Alex's family stories, she knows he is Melody's Black Knight and always protected her, Gave her almost everything she wanted, gave her the Dragon plush on christmas, then the memory of her death. Still nothing's making sense to Verdinia's logic engines. Melody is dead and never exhibited any abnormally high violent tendencies according to Alex. Only thing he said was her sudden attachment to him and the fact she dyed her hair black to match his for some reason.

She then thought back to her black box and the command stored within. Looking back, she did not want to be 'superstitious' but she used Remnant's version of the 'internet' to find some solution. Excluding the strange aura, it is possible for a ghost/spirit to seek out and possess something out of strong emotions that are connected to what the person was last thinking about.

Looking back to the string of executables, the sentence they made, and what Alex described, all pointed to this phenomena happening and, she does not want to believe it but, Melody may or may not have possessed her to get close to Alex. As she began to question why its manifesting en-mass now she looked through the 'internet' on aura.

So far the most prevalent description is that aura is the manifestation of the soul and it protects one's self from any harm. 'In a way, Ghosts can exist if someone is killed?' she thought while searching for a 'ghost' phenomenon in remnant. Very low accounts across the 'false' and 'true' spectrums, she searched and searched losing track of time and eventually giving up after reading a article about a loved one's Aura's fusing with an object they use constantly.

She then shifted her focus to the optic and found herself moving but, Alex did not embark, looking around through the secondary sensor she was moving feminine like towards the combat arena. She was about to stop when she passed a lamppost and saw the secondary optic was green.

/\\[V]/\

'Strange being alive again. I remember those assholes and what they did, the house, my family and...myself'. Mentally shaking its head also shook the chassis not that the entity knew they were a 20 foot tall metal death machine. 'Strange...I don't feel the air or the ground or anything for that matter'.

Stopping to look around it found a 'water source' and began walking toward it. After steeping close to it 'Why am I bigger then I remember?' looking at the water it saw that what they were before was not a human being but a metal behemoth.

Recoiling and screaming loudly it jolted back and landed on its 'ass'. It began to think fast trying to remember everything. 'My name is Melody, My brother is Alexavier Barnett, He is a high ranking IMC pilot, My father is a retired spec ops veteran and Mother is accomplished biologist and I have a little brother named Tristan whom of which are all dead...bue that means I should be dead' getting confused she got up and staggered.

Rebalancing herself she looked around at the growing crowd. Uncontrollably she saw circles scanning each of the bodies and saw medium to high threat levels and the urge to draw a weapon. As she looked seeing more threat assessments they all stopped when she saw him quicker than the system did. 'Alex…' she reached out a metal hand and walked towards him.

He saw his mouth moving but heard nothing. She stopped just in front of him she took a in depth look into his face and saw fear. 'Why is he feeling fear?' he saw him recoil and fall down. Reaching a hand it was knocked away by some blond with a black-red tipped individual also joining the fray with strange weapons.

She looked very in-depth to the two and was conflicted by the systems telling they were friendlies yet she wanted to bat them away. After awhile she found the 'audio' and fixed what ever happened.

"VERDINIA WHAT IS GOING ON?" the blond one screamed "YOUR CAUSING ALEX TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK!" the black-red haired one said. This new revelation forced Melody to recoil away and step back hearing screams of almost crushing someone.

"What is going on here?!" she snapped to the right looking at a older blonde in a purple cape. "Alex get your machine under control" It glared as she spat those words out. She looked to Alex who barely recovered as Ruby and Yang took her momentary distraction to help him.

Then several more people stood in between her and Alex and she did not care for the random assortment of colors in front of her. 'What is going on? Why can't I talk' a girl in pure white with some red scoffed "You just did you bucket of bolts" She snapped her optic to the white one.

What she thought was private thoughts were actually her speaking. Recifying and switching the modes, "What's going on…" She looked at Alex who was able to recover.

"Verdinia...please stop this isn't a funny" Melody was confused "I'm not Verdinia…" she knew he recognized her voice. But his face suddenly filled with denial "Stop using her voice please and please stop acting like her" the blonde and black-red haired girls with several others forcefully moved people away.

She looked around seeing only her, her brother, and the two girls, and the older blond. "But I-" "JUST STOP ACTING LIKE MELODY PLEASE!" Alex yelled his eyes ready to let loose tears. Suddenly Melody saw a readout on his brain and heart activity and a readout on what it is associated with it.

Looking at it she saw mental breakdown. She had to prove it to him that she was really her sister...she began to think of a way then remembered only something the two would know. "Alex to prove to you I am your sister remember when I was five and it was nearing Valentines Day?" she said getting confusion from everyone's face but Alex's was busy trying to remember.

"Dad was complaining about walking and threw a spring out on his prosthetic, Mom was telling him to hush and you were looking indifferent about everything at the carnival" she explain what she wanted him to remember and seeing he was slowly remembering.

"We passed by a booth with a Ogre plush, I gushed over it, you tried to win it for me" she mentally smiled at the memory "You blew five allowances on the booth but, you were able to get it for me in the ned and I never left your side" she looked at him waiting for something, him to speak.

The readouts were now blaring that he was about to breakdown again. She kicked into high gear "You, blond, quickly get him to focus on breathing" the blond looked skeptical "He is going into a panic attack do it NOW or so help me I will paint the grounds with your blood" She threatened with a metal finger pointed at her. The Blond did not change what emotion she portrayed but did was was told and began trying to mitigate his sporadic breathing. She tried to remember the humming tone she used to pacify him at times. She remembered the tue and how he said it was always painting a picture of a meadow dotted with large old trees and general peaceful thoughts and began to emulate that tune.

The Humming tune coupled with the help of the blond getting him to focus on breathing was near instanaious. His heart rate calmed down and brain activity returned to 'normal' levels.

He passed out after the mental trauma he suffered. Moving the metal hands, she scooped him up and carried him like a child and walked back to the building she 'woke up' in. She ignored the two yells for him to be put down and taken to the infirmary "I know what he needs, this is not the first time he passed out by over-exerting himself" she said with finality without stopping her feet.

/\\[V]/\

To honestly say, 'Melody' was out right scary. Yang knew her protective streak was large by kilometers but she never resorted to violence as quick. Not to mention she literally leaped to help Alex, and the thundering headache she got when the green light was upon her when the order came out. 'Why does her voice have to be so loud' Yang reminisced while rubbing her temples.

Herself and Ruby walked some ways behind 'Melody' and saw a Titan sized hole in the garage door. Ruby stifled a snicker infecting Yang slightly 'Wow ethier she punched and by effect ripped it apart or she up and walked through it' Yang thought.

Once 'Melody' walked through the hole the sisters peered in. The Specters were in a heap in the corner. The titan had a hand creating a makeshift bed for Alex, So far it was a large roller with...where were its wheels. Ignoring that detail there were flexible metals bent to curve around Alex's prone body.

'Melody' looked around ignoring the sister's presence searching for a pillow but settled on a pouch and placed it under his head. Eyeing her work she took a seat without causing a .04 magnitude earthquake.

And sat there...staring….

Honestly it creeped the sisters out. The two walked, and subconsciously quiet like, into the adjacent room to see the other team members of MGTA while Sienna was up, cross-armed, and unbelievably, justifiably, pissed staring at them. "What the fuck happened back the statue?" she spoke in a shockingly level tone "Cause I'm sure Verdinia does not roam about and scream like a schoolgirl" the sisters shared a look before looking at Sienna and shrugging.

"We don't know and Alex is...not here right now" Ruby said trying to ease the topic of him being in a 'coma'. Yang saw this and collaborated "He is sleeping for now, what ever happened was HEAVILY draining on his mental energy" she said with heavy emphasis on 'heavily'.

It got through to Sienna moderately as a eyebrow raised itself in confusion but agreed to not disturb him. "So he is alright then so stop worrying" Liam said without the emotion associated with a team mates wellbeing. "Liam stop being ass" Anza said kicking his knee which may as well been a feather.

Sienna groaned then was pulled to the scroll buzzing in Ruby's pocket. Looking at the scroll Ruby it was a summons and he asked for Yang to accompany her.

/\\[V]/\

Ms. Goodwitch stood outside the headmaster's door looking at the girls standing before her. "You are to treat the headmaster with respect and tell him nothing but the truth understand?" Ruby nodded and Yang just glared at her. The sparring instructor opened the door and closed it behind them and appears she won't be making an appearance.

"Girls have a seat if you would" The headmaster said gesturing to the chairs in question. When they sat down there was a minute of silence then Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "I'm sure you both know why you are here" the girls nodded "Alex's...Titan...I assume what it was doing is not apart of its unique modus operandi" they nodded again "And it's safe to assume only Alex will know of what happened" again they nodded.

"Now we get to the hard questions" he took a final sip from his mug before setting it down on a coaster. "Not even into the second week here at Beacon and already we have problems" he paused for some reason "From Yang fighting Ms Goodwitch, Alex maiming a fellow student, and the titan walking around without a leash" Leaning forward and intertwining his hands "I say this is a interesting year"the sisters simply looked utterly confused.

Leaning back into the chair slightly, "I am not here to reprimand anyone, I am just here to get some form of clarity" Yang honestly thought he would grill the two for answers.

"And in order to do so I need to understand how the Titan interacted" in yang's mind before he asked for understanding was doing flips and dancing, after asking for it she was simply staring and screaming what.

"We don't know much either but only thing we do know is Alex upon hearing the scream took all focus off his match and dashed out of the building towards the statue, We followed him to see why he sprinted and had a look of anxiety and fear" she said recounting what she saw.

"Upon arrival Verdina, His titan's name, was talking to him not in a modulated feminine voice but a voice like you and I have" she stopped to clarify before resuming "Alex was in a very heavy state of denial and what ever took over Verdinia at the time was not aware of the damage she was causing till he began to hyperventilate and start having a panic attack"

Ozpin rested his chin on his intertwined fingers deeply listening and cataloging what he heard. "She kept saying her name was Melody and not Verdinia which for me and Ruby was…" Ruby took over "Shocking as his family was….gone" Yang put a hand on her shoulder to offer support.

Ozpin merely nodded in the validity of the statement. "Once she caught onto his state she entered some rage induced mother bear and order Yang to get him to focus on breathing" the Headmaster nodded "It is a common way to help with panic attacks when they have irregular, fast breaths".

Yang merely nodded then resumed "After I barely got it to work she started humming, something I can only say was a lullaby mixed with genuine soothing humming and The effect was near instant as he began to calm down and then passed out"

The Headmaster digested the information "You girls are free to go" he waved them out. The sisters vanished behind the door as he thought on his new information. 'Seems your ghosts refuse to lay down Mr. Barnett' he thought while bringing up Taiyang's 'evaluation' on him.

/\\[V]/\

After three days, the first day were Alex woke up to Verdinia and not the ghost of his sister and had a discussion proving Verdinia was not pranking him and her theory on the dead sibling's ghost was in fact possessing her.

The second day, Alex set about making a new helmet. Having to abide by certain rules he made it able to deconstruct and reconstruct on the fly but problem was he needed to make new armor seeing as he old one was not going to work for that. He spent the rest of the day fashioning armor. Of course when he had time, still had to 'attend school'.

The armor was using the material he stripped from his old one and creating a armor underlay from the cloth. Using the metal plates he had scattered about he plated the arms from the back of his hand to his elbows, so far his arms were covered from some not all of small arms fire.

The armor for his legs started above his ankles and worked his way up stopping at his knee, creating a gap so he can bend his knees, and stopped armoring up to where his thigh meets the beginning of his waist.

For the torso he applied his kevlar surrounding his front, sides and back then plated it here and there, mainly over his heart but conforming the plates to follow the kevlar. He also added metal plates to cover both shoulders and some resting on his shoulders can't have too much protection(...right?)

Looking over his 'masterpiece' he sectioned parts from itself and started using those 'mecha-shift' gears he was allotted. Adding them to the shoulders to connect to the torso and same with the waist. Admiring his work yet again, he put the torso section on then applied the arms letting the shifting gears to pull itself together locking and sealing.

When he put on the other armor pieces he moved around feeling everything moving with him. He waited a minute and let the helmet begin to connect to it self from his face to the back of his head and anchor itself to the suit and finally completing the circuit.

His HUD came alive in its standard IMC blue saying his suit is now sealed and all systems are operational. He heaved a sigh and 'looked' away the prompts and viewed out his visor.

On the outside it was simple burgundy red lines covered moderately with armored lines to protect the bullet-resistant glass which left thin lines but he saw fully as if the helmet was not on his unfortunate head.

He looked at the armor and liked it "Someone is enjoying themself" He looked jumped slightly and looked to see Sienna with an amused look. "Honestly it looks like you could wear that but with the helmet put away….actually i'm sure with the color scheme it can".

He looked at his armor but the color was painted a mute black. And coupled with his red visor lights, he doubted it would pass.

"Yea we both know that won't work" His voice came out slightly muffled and produced his voice but carried a metallic feel. "But seeing as this is probably stuck on me till I can create some way to get it off, Im going to need my specters to help remove it" Nodding to the specters, seeing as Sizz and Lavender were already at his side ready to help with a Horus mimicking Sienna when she did not have her morning coffee.

On the Third day, Alex was able to build a station that applied and took off the armor for quick ease. He thanked his sister in passing for the book she gave him.

/\\[V]/\

A Month passed by with...relative ease. He was sitting on a bench in the cafeteria. He was poking the food waiting for it to come alive and eat him when he heard the slam and felt it lift his plate. Looking at the end he saw Ruby with a...honestly he is surprised she could lift that binder...it was thick as a god damn wall.

Listening to Ruby's speech "Sister, Brother, Friends...Weiss" person in question let out a indignant 'hey' "...literally seven minutes ago I had an idea that all of us could come together and have the most fun ever!" Weiss had a hard stare at the binder "Is that my binder?" with ruby saying with dual peace signs "Im not a Crook". Alex laughed "Okay, if your not a crook then who's binder is it?" Ruby looked away, hands behind her back, whistling, and rocking on her heels.

"What are you on about you threat to humanity?" Liam said ignoring Yang's stink eye which caused her to get hit with a strawberry from Nora. "Well im talking about starting the first semester off with a bang!" Ruby said pointing at Liam who only raised an eyebrow. Anza hesitantly raised her hand "Not an actual explosion right?"

Ruby merely said "No promises". Yang smirked " Bah I like to start them off with a _Yang_! Eh? Am I right?" Alex just stared at her with a 'seriously? That?' face then Yang got hit with a apple from Nora "Booo!" Yang throws it back but hits a random innocent...ish? Bystander.

"Okay I am going to voice it, I am afraid of what you have in store" Sienna said with Weiss nodding in support. "Regardless" Weiss started "Whatever it is we should do it as a team" Blake looked at her team, then everyone else with fear "I'm going to sit this one out" Alex chortled "Blake you are in a team with Yang and Ruby...your getting dragged whether you like it or not" Alex said pointing the spork in her direction.

"Besides" Weiss got up "We should do this together and as a Ta-" she was hit in the face with a pie. Nora quickly diverts blame to Ren while he and the other two are shocked. Ren is facepalming, Pyrrha is covering her mouth and Jaune is seeing hell incarnate.

The peace did not last long at all.

Alex was dragged into the food fight with his team as it was split in the middle with him and Sienna siding with RWBY and Liam and Anza with JNPR.

It was honestly fun, he was on assault duty going toe to toe with the 'enemy' to raid Nora's castle.

He, Yang, and Blake lead the charge, Blake and himself were armed with breadsticks, which were hard as rocks yet chewable...he was not going to question that logic.

Yang was going to punch people with turkeys...he was going to bet she could kill grimm with those turkeys.

Some way into the food fight he had a epiphany and remembered something. Nora's weapon was a hammer...she has freakish strength...and she has a melon hammer…"Oh Shi-" he was hit by the Melon Hammer and sent flying backward with a sound barrier cone forming for mere seconds as he slammed into the wall. "I'm going to feel that…"

He groggily got up and looked forward, so far Yang and Nora were going at it, and he saw Nora's Melon hammer's trajectory and wincing as Yang got hit into terminal velocity.

Shaking his head free of distortions he ran forward, sliding to pick up a tray. "ALEX THROW!" spinning around he added a spin to the tray as he threw it to Ruby who caught it and began sliding on the tables. He looked to see ren charge him with leaks.

"Son of a bitch…" he groaned out stomping on his left to kick up a tray flinging a soda can upward. Catching it he shook it up and threw it at Ren's feet forcing him to jump up and letting Alex a few precious seconds to decide whether to get a breadstick or attrition battle him with a plastic knife.

'Get the plastic knife' side stepping to the right he dodged a DFA (Death from Above) move then entered a roll. Upon exiting said roll he had a plastic knife the size of his rist to the tip of his middle finger. 'Who has cutlery this large?!' filing that thought away he used it to block several leak strikes.

Remembering he had two forced Alex to back off and block, Rinse and repeat. He waited for an opening and took it, Ren attacked with both leaks forcing Alex to block with the knife and his other hand. This let Alex to throw him off balance by side stepping and letting him fall as he couldn't re distribute his weight along with footing.

This let Alex dash behind him and kick his feet out from under him, grabbing the back of his shirt collar to throw him back to the castle denting the soda machines there. Rolling his shoulders to lessen the tension he heard Sienna call out "Chamber!".

Alex nodded and grabbed two soda cans, shook them and threw them upward. Spinning around facing a running Sienna, he held out his hands and entered a position to throw her up. Her outstretched foot landed on his waiting hands, with what strength he could muster he pulled up flinging her towards the soda cans.

In some form of acrobatics, flexibility, and sheer luck, Sienna kicked both cans individually causing them to be screaming missiles of sugary goodness at Jaune's torso causing him to lean back as grape mist sprayed everywhere and lime mist exploded against his face flinging him back due to loss of balance.

Alex looked up to see Yang crash back to earth and seemingly okay. She gave him a thumbs up and was going to join the fray. But a loud 'AHEM' was sounded.

Everyone looked to the entrance to see: Ms Goodwitch. Who, had a eye twitch, and a amused Ozpin behind her casually sipping his mug contents. Everyone enters team formations,looking guilty,getting reprimanded yet a pat on the back from the headmaster?, and they cleaned up the cafeteria. Ren, Jaune, Alex, and Liam were in-charge of righting tables and benches while the girls had mops and dish rags and cleaned said tables.

Once the tables were righted, the guys then got those large brooms to sweep the trash into piles to then shovel into large bags. Yang and Pyrrha were talking to one and another about something related to Nora's freakish strength. Ruby was with Nora and he had a foreboding feeling something was going to A: Explode B: A Sugary Explosion or C: All the Above. Ren and Liam were silently working, Anza was with Weiss...oh how he pitied Anza right now. Then he looked to see Sienna and Blake discussing something Faunus related.

He was stuck with Jaune in lugging a table back upright. "Lift with your legs, not your back Jaune" he said seeing as he was pushing his lower back in with his hands all he got was a 'alright'. As the two were righting tables he caught Pyrrha looking Jaune's way in something Hailey would often do.

A imaginary clock was above his head ticking along for a few seconds, when the big hand hit 12 it rang bloody murder. 'holy shit...does he even know?!' Alex's face hit instant recognition and Pyrrha caught on and conveyed words through one look 'Tell him, I will break every bone in your body and bury you where no one will find you'. Alex instantly focused on the tables.

Once the final table was in place the two stooges went to replace the benches, he looked to where the cratered wall was which was now just a mixture of juices and soda colors. 'Note to self...do not be against team RWBY in a food fight' he went back to putting benches with tables and tables to benches.

Once finished there was a cackling from the intercom "Will all students please report to the Amphitheater, All students please report to the amphitheater" judging by the repeat, and the voice, its a automated message.

Walking with the sisters, everyone gravitate to certain people for one another. Blake and Sienna together for some odd reason, Liam and REn and he wonders how Ren is not killing Liam, Nora hanging with Ren talking and gesturing like a madwoman, Weiss is with Anza discussing something not good if Anza's face is anything to go by, Pyrrha was lagging a inch away from Jaune who was talking about rainbows Alex did not care but appeared Pyrrha is enjoying whatever he is talking about.

"So, Alex got any theories as to why were called?" Yang said looking at him from the corner of her eye. "How not to destroy perfectly...actually was that real food? And destroying the cafeteria if not for that" Alex finished with a shrug causing Yang to snort pig like before laughing lightly. Once she ended she put her hands behind her head "Maybe it's all the above?" Ruby said earning a shrug from Alex "won't know till we arrive I suppose".

/\\[V]/\

They entered the building and gravitated into teams but next to each other in some semblance of order. Alex took a look at his 'scroll' and brought up the news as he waited for either the headmaster, Ms Goodwitch or both...he is assuming both.

'More of the same for a good month...Grimm attacks escalated, small villages getting over-run, all the major cities being pressured to do something...wait' Alex's face contorted into suspicion. "Alex you okay? You look constipated" Yang said earning a laughing fit from Ruby and Sienna who flanked him while Yang look like she struck gold.

"Oh shut it all of you, I believe I found out why we were called" Alex said and about to spew his theory when the lights dimmed and a spotlight was casted over the stage silencing his words effectively.

Stepping into the light was the Headmaster with his iconic cane. "Students im sure you are already aware of what was going on over the past month and for those who have not" behind him and several feet above him were multiple holographic screens showing the news.

"What you are seeing is an escalation of Grimm attacks,destroyed villages, and towns that decided to brave it outside Vale's protective umbrella" Alex looked to the sisters and their faces steeled. Looking up at the headmaster as he paused his speech for everything to sink in.

"The council of Vale has…'asked'...Beacon to aid the Valeian military in holding back the grimm and hopefully push them back. But they never specified who goes so the fourth years will go first, and after requests for more, the third years, then the second years, if and when the request and situation is dire, the first years are to prepare for the eventuality your year will be called. That is all, as for the Fourth years report to Ms Goodwitch for your assignments" he walked out of the spotlight and the lighting returned to normal.

The third to first year students walked out of the building while Fourth years stayed listening to Glynda droll out death certificates (not really but odds are some or all will die, lets be honest here). "Was that what you thought was really happening?" Yang said with a emotionless face. Ruby looked up him wondering the same thing "Yea… lets hope you two or anyone else here doesn't have to get pulled into this" then Jaune piped up "Don't jinx it!" Alex looked to him in confusion.

"Statistically speaking, if suddenly the situation turned faster than a 120 mph sports car can turn on a dime and survive, which mind you is HIGHLY unlikely, then the Vale military is composed of either signs saying 'bang' or toddlers" Alex said emotionlessly pausing the teams to look at him. Suddenly having eleven pairs of eyes on him made him… self conscious and a tad bit paranoid.

"What? It's true" he defended himself. "Alex I swear if you just jinxed it I will break your knees" Yang said with a blank face "Hey! Break my legs I will replace your shampoo with a pink dye" the girl in question merely smirked "So what? Pink hair pff i can bleach it out" then Alex smirked "I will use sharpie...pink sharpie, extracted very carefully and distilled into your shampoo" her face faltered slightly.

"Second thought, who cares if it's jinxed? Means we get to kill some Grimm" Yang said trying to hide the fact she is worried about her hair. Sienna agreed "Gives us experience one way or another" Jaune was spewing in-coherent words but the gist was 'but what if we end up like this and end up like that'.

Pyrrha was trying to calm him down, though the only thing is to slap him and judging by hesitance to do so 'He will end up in a wall and be called crater face…' Alex thought.

"Facts are, were the last absolute resort to throw at the gri-" there was a interruption over Liam's sentence 'Will teams JNPR, MGTA, and RWBY please report to the amphitheater" everyone gave Alex a look "Oh please I doubt they would throw us at them this soon"

/\\[V]/\

"It pains me to say this but, Teams RWBY,MGTA, and JNPR are being deployed to the eastern part of the front north of vale" Glynda said obviously reigning in her desire to strangle Ozpin who is standing next to her.

"Yes, while what I said is true this is for several….valid reasons" Alex did not like the pause before 'valid'. "All but Alexavier have no experience on the battlefield fighting against an ever changing variables, granted his wars had 20 foot tall mechs roaming about".

HE REALLY did not like where this was going "As such with my decision, i'm deploying all of you under Alex's leadership" Weiss let out so many words it would make a sailor pull out a dictionary. Ruby and Yang hugged Alex screaming with glee, Sienna had her mouth open slightly with an eye twitch, everyone was either neutral or did not care….Liam was taking pictures of Alex's predicament, Sienna's face and videoing Weiss's meltdown.

"You leave tomorrow at dawn, good day" the headmaster left with a fuming combat instructor. Sienna snapped her fingers in Alex's face "hello? Remnant to Alex? Is the brain still in there?". The sisters let go of him as he stared blankly onward, "I think he is broken" Nora said poking his shoulder. "Nora, people don't break...just too shocked to do anything" ren told her.

"No he is broken" Ruby said as Yang cocked her arm back. "Wait...what is she doing?" Ruby simply smiled and Yang threw her right fist hitting him upside the back of his head sending his face crashing into the pavement.

"Okay…..thank you….and two…" Alex got up dusting his uniform off. Took a deep breath, and let forth the beauty of curse words and rude explatitives. So far everyone but the sisters had to cover their ears, look the other way, and attempt to not invison a Ursa inside out crammed up a nevermore's ass with a deathstalker's tail jutting out of its throat with a mistletoe dangling from the barb.

Breathing deeply, "Alright I think i'm good" Yang was already covering Ruby's eyes, put earplugs, and sound canceling headphones on her. "Yep" taking the headphones and earplugs out "Ruby...you need to clean your ears" the girl in question shrugged.

"Well we got…" Liam looked to his watch "5 hours before curfew at 7pm….what now?" JNPR's leader slumped forward "I'm going to prepare my will" he walked towards the dorm with Pyrrha hot on his heels. Once he was sure she was out of super hearing range Alex spoke up "Does anyone else see how much she is head over heels for him?" everyone nodded yes while Blake was ignoring everything in favor for the book.

/\\[V]/\

Alex thought he seen it all but sadly not yet. He has yet to see Yang actually keep pants on longer than five minutes. "So let me get this straight...I am Vacuo...and I'm trying to take over Remnant while dealing with Ruby (Vale), Weiss (Atlas), and Blake (Mistral)?" Yang simply nodded. "Your cards here let you either buff, debuff, summon, or move troops or ships".

'Like burn cards but without...burning' he reminisced "Alright let's see…" he looked to the cards, he could gamble his 4th and 7th troop regiments to probe how Ruby would respond…'Fuck it'. He plays his card showing he planned to blitz and commits both regiments.

Ruby hastily plays a earthquake which decimated half of his forces and then played a counter-attack with her third and first armor regiments. 'Debilitates then goes overkill' "I end my turn" Yang looks at him weirdly "Your letting them die?" "Yep no use at half strength and even if they did survive I would need to wait five turns cause Vacuo can't get its military shit together to replace them...damn nation debuff"

Ruby giggled "Then its my turn" she looked at the board then her cards. "I activate Vale's country ability and I instantly get a hunter to add to a troop regiment, and I buff the 9th regiment granting them +5 attack and +1 defense while granting them a Iron Shield Morale buff". "So basically, she created a steam roller?" He whispered to Yang who shrugged.

"Now I deploy Grimm Lures to…" she looked at her cards again "MISTRAL!" she handed Blake the card. "What do I do with this?" Ruby pointed to the square ontop of Mistral's emblem Blake's mouth morphed into a O and set it there. "Now when your turn ends put the card over in the draw pile and remove a troop regiment" Yang said then the turn went to Weiss who was all kinds of confused.

"I...move the 2nd Atlesian Battle group into formation to…" Yang walked over to her and pointed at two cards. "Oh...I play the Wing-Rider buff to the fleet and move them to Vale's coast and play the 'Shatter Barrage'" she hands a card to Ruby who places it over Vale. Looking at the card it removes any 'Morale shield' iron or lower, "how you going to react?" he asked seeing Ruby try to counter. "By playing…." she ghosts a card to her left while looking to one on her right "SUPPLY RAID!" she handed Alex Shatter barrage card and handed Weiss the supply raid card. Alex set the barrage card in the bottem of the draw pile.

"So what happened?" Alex asked, "Atlas airships have a buff that states that using any barrage, upgrades it by one power and allows it to shatter morale but they have a status of requiring supply to use it by playing Supply Raid Ruby basicly cut the warships off from supplies to use Shatter Barrage" Blake said shocking everyone.

"You know how to play?" the secret Faunus shook her head "No I looked at the cards" everyone nodded their head accepting but Weiss was dumbfounded. "But..Atlas" but Alex cut her off "Ah-ah-ah-ah This is fictional with rules and ways to operate so, get used it it ice-queen" Weiss looked ready to rip his head off "I end my turn" Glaring heavily at Alex.

Blake put the Grimm Lures on the bottom of the draw pile and removed one regiment. She looked at her cards "I activate Mistral's country ability to create a regiment and I play the Faunus Surge card to make the regiment all Faunus and end my turn" Alex thought hard on what he wanted to do.

Vacuo only has a debuf country effect, barely any military but no one wants to enter his turf...then he saw why. 'Grimm supplement everything of my forces and why there's dice'. "I activate Vacuo's council ability to allow me to play Grimm Shamans to create 2 troop regiments and a flyer regiment" reading the effect he needs a five or lower for it to work.

Grabbing, shaking, then throwing the dice he saw it landed on a 1. He looked at the cards "Sense it's a one I get another Flyer regiment" he put two nevermore pieces by his newly created troop regiments. Ruby suddenly looked very pale "Afraid Ruby?" she scoffed and deflected "Pfffff no who is afraid? Not me" Alex smirked "Good then I play Tunnel Location and sense Vale has abandoned tunnels everywhere I draw a card cause I looted said tunnels to get.." he drew a card "oh...looky another Grimm Lures card and sense Vacuo's Council ability lets me do one more action before I give Ruby the turn…"

Alex handed Ruby the card "Have fun cupcake". Ruby simply sighed and put it under the draw pile and had to remove the huntsman boosted regiment seeing Vale can only keep one troop and flyer regiment. Yang returned to see Alex with a death ball, Ruby saddened, Weiss evil looking, and Blake indifferent yet intrigued. She put a carton of milk by Ruby and patted her back, she handed Weis her sparkling grape juice, handed Blake a...Tuna flavored milkshake and handed Alex a glass of water.

"I play...Hasten Draft" Yang looked at her like she was stupid "You know you suffer the crime debuff" Ruby went hysterical "I KNOW BUT WITH WEISS RIGHT THERE AND THE ALEX DEATH BALL I GOT NUTHIN….NUUUUUUTHIN" she suddenly turned into a gremlin and trying, in vain, to stay alive.

"Better to go down swinging then rolling over and dying" Alex said while Weiss's evil grin got larger "I play Dust Enhancements on the 2nd fleet, and activate Atlas' council ability letting me make two moves" she death stared Ruby "I now activate Barrage and also attack Ruby's wall". Ruby fake cries as she removes her newly minted troop regiment and removes her wall "Now I activate Atlas' country ability to create three more troop regiments and end my turn".

Blake drew a card and her bow twitched but Alex ignored it "I play Guerilla Blitz against Vacuo" Alex tosses a card over hers shitting over her parade "Yea i'm going to say nice try and no, I play Double agent which means I have to have Backstab Traitor card which I do" he tosses that on top of Double Agent "That means your troop regiment there full of faunus is mine and I lock your council ability till my next turn" Alex grabbed the fanus troop piece and placed it in his hold.

He then drew his card seeing Blake suddenly peeved and held a evil glint in her eye. 'Interesting...I see a LARGE and frankly SUICIDAL gamble but...heart of the cards let's go' "I play Dark Hole over Atlas and I take three troop regiments you have in your garrison" Weiss grumbled and handed him the three pieces. "Seeing as I now have 4 non-grimm troop regiments I play Hostile Takeover on Vale to make it my Vassal and I expand the troop regiments to then activate 'Blood Call' replacing those regiments for more Grimm"

Alex shakes the dice and rolles a two "And I keep them, Its my 'Vassal's' turn" Alex had a evil smirk while Ruby sighed in defeat. Yang looked utter shocked and happy "That is a one in a thousand play to pull off...how?" Alex merely shrugged "The real gamble is about how Weiss reacts to when Dark Hole detonates her turn" he whispered to her seeing as the card is in front of Weiss.

"I activate Vale's Council ability to allow me a turn of Immunity when It's my turn again and pass" Ruby look saddened "Hey cheer up Ruby and watch the fireworks" the girl in question looked confused then looked to Weiss who played a card "I play Horus Resonance" Alex started laughing and Yang was already on the floor. The three girls looked confused "What? I just cut Vacuo's armies in half and made his Grimm frenzy…".

"Weiss look at Dark Hole closely" Yang said managing to get up and stop laughing long enough to say it. "When you play Dark Hole, Any units in the Garrison is given to the caster and when the victim plays any card that would be a 'End-Game' for the caster, Dark Hole detonates wiping out the victim's country and any regiments become the Caster's but Grimm" Weiss read aloud and Blake suddenly went deathly white and even the black of her bow and hair went with it.

Ruby was suddenly covering her mouth then looked to a evil Alex. "Y-Y-Y-You planned for her to" he simply nodded "I piss her off on a near daily basis, she had the want to win at something" Weiss harrumphed loudly and handed Yang her cards.

"Now it's Blake's Turn so choose wisely and remember you can't use your council ability" Blake looked at her cards then to her two lonely Flyer regiments, then to Alex's deathball of death, and drew a card and sighed happily "I play Hastened Draft and play Crime Payout" Blake put three troop regiments and rolled a die. Her face brightened "I now add three more and a permanent merciless buff is applied to my forces" Alex raised his eyebrow.

"Blake my Grimm have dominating, Merciless, and Bloodthirsy unless you have Bulwark you won't win" she then grinned "I activate my stratagem which give all my forces Bulwark" Alex's face entered a neutral state.

"Huh….she has Bulwark…." was all he said as she played a attack card against Vacuo. They each rolled a die with Alex having a 5 and Blake having a 4. Blake removed a Flyer regiment. They rolled again with Alex getting a 3 and Blake getting a 1. She removed her last Fyler and a Troop. On the last roll Alex got a 1 (crit failure unless Blake also rolled a 1 and the re-roll) and Blake's Die lands on a 6 and gets a perfect an annihilated Alex's army.

Alex's face still was neutral "Huh...I lost...it feels...numb". Alex drew a card and played his stratagem 'Forward Onto Dusk' bringing back the four troop regiments as the undead and played 'Biological Contamination' on them. "Alex..you just killed Blake, Ruby, overkilled Weiss" she blurted a indignant 'Hey' "And committed suicide...why?" Yang said while Alex shrugged "If I lose everyone goes down with me" everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"Now you know why I don't play these games with him..." Verdinia said with a grumbling Sizz and Lavender in a corner while Horus banged his head on the wall. "I'm not that self-destructive...most of the time" was his defense. "What games did the two of you play?" Verdinia had to think "Safety, Planet Wars, Pong, and some general Strategy games" was the answer.

"And he is self destructive in those games?" Ruby asked getting a nod from all four of the machines. "Traitors" Alex mumbled "Lighten some we only have a few hours before curfew and then nothing but stressful times ahead" Weiss said near instantly killing the mood. "She is right, best to have some fun now before we venture out into battle" Sienna added.

Alex looked to his data-pad and his scroll for the time to ship out "We got the three hours till curfew...start packing and gather provisions and take ONLY" he glared at Yang and Ruby "What is essential I don't want to see a pet, all the beauty products, cookies, or anything else" Alex said looking at the 11 student Hunters/Huntresses.

"Don't go all military on us" Liam said "Were out killing Grimm for at max three weeks no reason to be so harsh" Anza looked to him weirdly "Stop being a ass" she slapped him upside his head "HEY...that hurt" Yang scoffed "Hurt your ego more like" Alex, Ruby, and Sienna laughed while everyone laughed awkwardly along minus Anza and Liam.

"No matter, Just pack essentials bring a a article for cold and hot environments in-case we have to move to either area" Alex stated as he went to grab his welding mask and some tools. "Do you have where we will be deploying?" Ren said asking what is on everyone's mind...or in the back or lack there off. "All I got from the headmaster was 'expect sudden temperature fluctuations' so i assume were going to venture northward" was the response satisfying Ren.

"Guess Nora and I will tell Jaune and Pyrrha what to bring bye" Ren said guiding a sleepy Nora out of the garage. "Yea were going to pack come on" Sienna said pushing the other two team members into the dorm part of the building. "We're leaving as well should I send everyone a text to bring you the packs before we leave?" Ruby said receiving a nod from Alex while he was working. "What why?" Weiss said "That is a invasion of privacy!" Ruby pulled her aside to explain and when they got back Weiss's face was neutral. "On second thought it is fine as long as he doesn't peek at our clothes". Team RWBY left leaving Alex with his machines "Nervous?" Verdinia said as Alex finished up sealing a wire "A little...just never...had to be a leader" he sighed "Don't worry Alex just treat this mission like any of our other missions and it will be fine".

Alex shook his head "If you say so...but I have to ask how long was Melody residing within your blackbox?".

/\\[V]/\

At 4:00 am, Teams RWBY,JNPR, and MGTA, in their combat attire, held either duffle bags or backpacks and Alex was inspecting them. He finished inspecting Yang's when something caught his red glow glare. He looked at hers again. "Yang you have five seconds to remove what I'm about to toss" Yang dived to take her skin care lotion and hurl it to her dorm, and the fact there was glass breaking was assured it met its mark.

"That strict?" Blake whispered "Yes, we had a camping trip and I was designated to carry the tents, but I never had anyroom cause I packed four bottles of lotion and forgot I needed room for the tents...Alex never let me bring skin lotion ever again" she whispered back while Balke nodded and waited.

He finished inspecting Team RWBY and was inspecting his three teammates. "Liam get the magazines out or im tossing them in the mud" Liam grumbled at his 'literature' and hauled them back inside. "Sienna…" he pulled out a bottle and put it back in "Just let us now when it does happen...and same for Liam and Blake" he got up and Sienna breathed a sigh of relief, Yang looked to Blake who was confused.

He moved to JNPR, He inspecting Ren's and did not need to move the top items to know everything was in there, same with Jaune seeing he carried a survival kit designed for a month instead of a week. Pyrrha was death-hugging her bag and her cheeks were aflame.

"I will only ask, got a week's worth of spare clothing?" she nodded "Weapon service kit?" she nodded "a Canteen already filled and some nutrient bars?" she nodded "Battery bank for your scroll?" she nodded again "Alright carry on" he left and she got a sigh of relief.

Alex stopped and stared hard at Nora. Who simply smiled back happy. Alex then looked to a bag she was carrying, on her back, with height up to Verdinia's knee and wide as her chassis. "Just what exactly-" then Ren interviend "That unfortunately is two years worth of Pancake mix, her clothes, 10 scroll battery banks, three weeks of clothes, several maps of Vale, several boxes of plastic forks, several bundles of paper towels, several stacks of paper plates, campfire materials, firestarters, and three lamps".

Alex looked at Ren with a neutral face then at Nora, and back to Ren "Imma estimate...10-15 times you two went out hiking or camping" Ren responded with "actually 20" Alex simply nodded. "Alright let's head to the landing pad were entering a specialized….carrier". Weiss piped up "Where are your belonging and what carrier?" Alex merely pointed behind her and saw Verdinia had a large pack on her and the Specters carrying their own packs Alex then grabbed his own pack and slung it over his shoulder.

"Her packis mainly to carry my field tools and minimal spare parts for herself and the specters carry their own spare parts anymore questions" no one asked "Alright to pad 4.

The began their walk along the path seeing the fourth year teams already boarding their transports leaving in different directions. Alex looked to his scroll and lead everyone away from the main air-pads. "Um Alex, the landing pads are over there" Anza said pointing to the pads.

"The headmaster sent me directions to a different landing pad...strange" The continued walking there was small talks between partners Sienna was walking along side alex to eye his scroll to see how big. "That is a large landing pad...why so large? It the size of the main ones" Alex merely shrugged.

After twenty minutes of walking the arrived at the landing pad but no transport. "Ah you arrived" they all looked to the Headmaster walking sipping his mug of mystery beverage and his cane clacking against the concrete.

"Um...Headmaster where is our transport?" Pyrrha said "That Miss Nikos is an excellent question just wait" Liam growled and mumbled 'cryptic asshole'. He merely sipped his mug when Verdinia's voice ended the silence "I'm detecting a large vessel on approach due north, thousand meters out" Alex looked north and his visor polarized to lessen the strain the rising sun put on his eyes. After two minutes everyone could see the airship in its full glory.

Weiss was the first to respond "That is a Atleasian Leviathan prototype! How did you get that?" the headmaster merely gestured to Verdinia "No conventional, mass produced airship could carry her and not plummet within the hour so I managed to cash in a favor to let Platoon MRJ (Mirage I will explain later) be the testers of this prototype capable of carrying...some hardware Atlas has in the works"

Alex merely stared at the monster of a ship. It was longer and wider than a Widow, hand some winglets like a Goblin and the look of a IMC battleship. "Who is flying it?" the headmaster sipped his mug "It has a auto pilot but Alex I hear is an excellent pilot". Alex snapped to send his soon to be patented red glare at Ruby and Yang.

"I will fly but you fronting any damage bills" he said said while waving the teams forward. Yang grabbed his bag so he can talk to the Headmaster about the 'Leviathan'.

"If your wondering about space it can house three more teams and all their equipment, but no It does not have adequate equipment for a repairing your mech i'm afraid Mr. Barnett it also comes with a small kitchenette, as the young kids call it, three bathrooms complete with showers and basic amenities and a lounge area mainly for the crew...anymore possible questions?" Alex did not let out a word before nodding and leaving.

'So it's basically functions like a widow but has the facilities of a IMC vessel...interesting'. Alex walked to the cargo bay but found Yang and Ruby already there. "Oh no there bro, your sleeping in an actual room" he raised an eyebrow behind his helmet but suddenly felt weight off his shoulder and looked to ruby who grinned happily and was holding his bag then zipped off.

Alex sighed "Alright where is my room?" Yang waved for him to follow. The auto-pilot began lift off and closed the hanger door once Verdinia situated crates of ammunition, parts, and placed her pack somewhere and entered a waiting alcove meant for something...wider and powered down.

Yang opened the door by a keypad on the side. The door slid apart showing Alex to the lounge area that is connected to the kitchen part. The lounge had a five sectional couch, coffee table and a plasma T.V hanging on a wall with good view from all angles of the couch.

"This is supposed to be a military vessel? It has the coloring of black, grey, and white going for it but the lounge and T.V? I'm not buying it" Ruby turned around on the couch to face him letting her arms hang off "Stop over analyzing and enjoy yourself" Yang spoke up "You always have to be a party pooper" then Nora pipped in "YAy you party pooper you never invited to any of my parties!" Alex pointed at her accusingly "THAT IS JUST CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT!" Ruby,Jaune,Yang,Sienna and Anza laughed at the interaction the more stoical and non-caring few did not through Pyrrha laughed lightly with jaune.

Yang walked Alex to his room, He began to see a...pattern cause each door had a Letter. "R...N...W….L...A….S….B….J….P….R...A…" Yang stopped at the other 'A' Door. "This is mine and i'm sandwiched between Ruby and you?" Yang only nodded "Oh what deities above kill me now" he entered the room seeing his bag on his bed and closed the door behind him and locking it.

"ALEX LET ME IN THERE! I WILL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN" Alex rolled his eye "Either this happens or I sleep down with Verdinia where this can't happen" there was silence "You drive a hard bargain….I decline and OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!".

Not wanting to fix the door he opened it with a grinning Yang "What Yang I need to unpack" she held up a small black and red box and Alex's reflexed to grab it but Yang was anticipating it and leaned away. "You thief! Give that back" Alex said emotionlessly attempting to reach for it and Yang kept dodging his attempts leading him back to where everyone was.

Yang then hit a release on his helmet letting it deconstruct and be housed in his new armor then ran into a once bright as sin lounge room. "Alright...who ever tackles Yang and gives me the box she was carrying will get to have one favor" nothing happened and Alex went by memory and flipped the light switch.

"SURPRISE!" Alex definitely not expecting that at all jumped and screamed loudly. "HOLY SHIT!...Do not do that again" Alex said leaning on his knees panting before getting himself together and looking at the chocolate cake with white frosting with 'happy 23rd birthday Alex' in red frosting and a two and three candle.

"My birthday was all over this?" Alex glared at Yang who was grinning like she won the lottery "Well yea we should celebrate birthdays its fun, there's cake, games, everything!" Nora said who mostly wanted to devour the cake whole. "Okay but two things Nora and Ruby...Do not eat more then two cake slices or so help me I will tie you by some cables and let you hang out being dragged on by the ship" the two girls look appalled but nodded "Secondly" walked to the cake and blew out the candles "Thank you".

/\\[V]/\

It was 12 and most of everyone was in the Lounge watching the latest news on the fronts, mostly in Vale. Alex was in the pilot's seat steering too keep it on course. 'Nice view at least...good land to boot' Alex thought and suddenly imagined building a house like his old one out here someday. He had a sad smile at that but made it positive by making it a safe haven for the sisters and any of their friends.

The door opened and saw Sienna take a seat in the co-pilot chair "Smooth sailing?" Alex snorted "It's not sailing it would be flying and yes with the occasional minor turbulence it's smooth" he knew she rolled her eyes and smiling "Ass, have a good birthday party?" he simply nodded.

"Shame we did not get gifts Ruby kinda sprung it on us" Alex then waved a fist to the heavens "Fucking knew she only wanted to distract me" then returned his attention to flying and listening to Sienna. "You are so weird...anyway Ruby said it was okay if he did not ged gifts just having people remember his birthday and spending it with friends and family is good enough".

Alex merely nodded "It is true I don't care for gifts on christmas or my birthday" Alex turned the autopilot on and moved to get up. He bumped heads with Sienna and she recoiled back into the chair "You okay?" he checked her forehead for any injuries "I'm fine stop your worrying" she swatted his hands away and he let her.

He shook his head smiling "Just like melody" he had a smile and left. Sienna remembered what Ruby and Yang said how the memory of his family is a sore subject with him. But that smile was not of sorrow….but of happiness.

She followed him out and saw Yang staring her down but looked back to the T.V as a shampoo commercial of her favorite brand came on and was absorbed. Sienna was confused but let it go and took a seat by Blake and stared at the news anchor talk about something happening in Vale.

She felt Blake tap her shoulder "How did he know I was Faunus?" she whispered making Sienna think "Well I have to guess you hang with me more then anyone when all of us are together I suppose" she whispered back leaving Blake to ponder the theory.

Alex walked back and pressed some button on the T.V and the image of the news station switched to the headmaster sitting behind his desk. Yang, Nora, and Ruby groaned while Liam gave him the stink eye. "Sorry Ozpin wanted to brief us….finally be mad at him"

Alex was going to sit on the couch back support by Sienna but was caught and pulled into sitting in between Yang and Ruby. Alex rolled his eyes and accepted it. "Yes, now Your team will be deployed to a area of rolling hills where you will meet with First Lieutenant Lazu Amas of the Vale 16th army Division who will then be your commanding officer" he tapped onto some keypad and brought up the lieutenant's picture.

The picture was a female by facial features, she had a dark blue eye with a slight as pupils denouncing she is Faunus and she also had brown with deep ocean blue highlights. Her other eye has three scars running down her face and the her rightmost mark was running over her eye.

"She is responsible for multiple defensive victories against the Grimm and is nominated to be labeled a Iron Maiden so do your best she does not lose her title that is all" the T.V returned to the News channel.

Alex was confused 'Iron Maiden' that's something out of some kids show" Weiss decided to lecture him "Iron Maidens or Iron Dukes are titles to leaders who survive Grimm incursions with minimal losses only one out of each kingdom holds the title and it seems she is competing with another leader elsewhere in Vale for that position".

Alex looked more confused "How many incursions we talking?" Pyrrha then spoke up "At most, Divisions only survive one incursion and barely perish early in the next, to survive more then three you are granted the title of Iron Maiden or Duke" Alex nodded.

"So fighting the Grimm is that bad?" everyone nodded he leaned back rubbing his face "This will be fun…" Alex felt his scroll buzzing, taking it to look at the alert he got up and jogged to the cockpit. Yang and Sienna followed him while everyone one wondered what happened.

When Alex sat down he deactivate the auto-pilot. "Unidentified vessel state your name, rank, and submit your clearance codes" Alex grumbled 'fucking flight tower bitches' "This is Hunter Platoon MRJ of Beacon, requesting to land our clearance code is WAD-666-PN9" Alex kept on course and got a return "Proceed to landing pad 3 sending flight plan".

Looking at the dashboard he saw the path and engaged the auto-pilot. "Alright you two go get everyone to gear up...were about to enter war" Sienna nodded while Yang looked at him with worry. "I will be fine, I have you, Ruby, everyone to pull my ass out of the fire if it gets to hot now go" Yang walked but that did not remove her worried face.

Alex stayed to check the auto-pilot and add it to the log for the engineers back in atlas about fixing the damn autopilot as it constantly wants to be his friend 'Who the hell names it Caboose?'

* * *

 **Caboose is funny in RVB...he is the loveable idiot? who hates the loveable idiot? well some may hate Jaune and his higher density then neutron stars NO MATTER (if that was a pun I did not see it till now, who would have thunk it) . The armor and stuff I tried to describe for Alex came from inspiration of Dead Space the armor and helmet resemble the Advance Suit's helmet with the Security suit's armor with BOTH SHOULDER ARMOR PADS...I'm not ocd but that shit constantly irked me so there's that...I love Dead Space, RIP their games.**

 **I do not own DeadSpace...at all its owned by Visceral Games which is a dead company I believe. Anyway Let me know how I did and I'm serious I'm open to discussion about WaC at all times just PM and I respond to reviews through PMs not through ANs cause...no just no I rather keep what is discussed in private and not for everyone to see. But if you give permission I will answer your reviews on these ANs ONLY AT THE END fuck answering at the top.**

 **Platoon MRJ or Mirage, Firstly sorry for not writing this I forgot about it surprisingly. Now MRJ being spelt like Mirage but no g? well the J ruined my hopes but I'm used to have my hopes utterly pancaked. Why Mirage its simple look at the three teams and tell me you would underestimate them only to realize your fuck 6 was from Friday in about 6 seconds and taking another 6 seconds to watch your life flash before your eyes as Nora's hammer makes your face become a waffle. Also about the 'Platoon' seeing as teams RWBY,MGTA, and JNPR were more or less together during initiation (have to look back) then later became friends they are better working together. Then there's the fact Ruby and Yang would 'tag along' with Alex's team dragging Weiss and Blake along for the ride.**

 **Now nothing else comes to mind so yay me. Review, Rant, Rage, what ever I'm out. For those who care Check my Profile about the new Project in the works the name is still undecided but I will put some form of summary/ synopsis of what I have in store.**

 ***jumps through a window landing in a trash can filed wit h my hopes and dreams***


	9. Nothing Survives First Contact

**VERY SORRY FOR THE WAIT...almost two weeks...I'm getting lazy. Anyway I will assume no one wants to know about da two years. Anyway I tried to compensate on this chapter but eh again my lazy kicked in. This is my try at large conflict...fight wise I suppose maybe don't quote me**

 **I will like to point out Everyone will hate me or Love me as for what I have ins tore with the characters. Do not try and force me to tell I will say NOTHING!**

 **Anyway: I do not own RWBY that is owned by rooster teeth and the late Oum. Titanfall is owned by Respawn.**

 **Oh there is a blatant reference in this chapter and kudos points to those who spot it**

* * *

Upon landing, and ensuring Yang did not booby trap his pack, he exited last. Instead of walking with the others he walked to the back to keep an eye on Verdinia seeing how she is military hardware, in a military setting, that is not IMC military one so one can hopefully infer his paranoia.

As she walked down the ramp with specters in tow, He reached into his pack to pull out his datapad. He pulled Verdinia's schematics and began remote diagnostics. Physically fine but malicious corrupt programming is prevalent in all her subsystems and few secondary processors 'Melody's...influence no doubt' he thought sullenly but locked those thoughts in his vault for later.

Once He situated Verdinia's combat readiness he went to the specters. Sofar he already accounted for Sizz's and Lavender's corruption so they are 'normal' and also ignoring their sudden twitching collapse. Horus was by far the 'healthiest' code wise but Alex chalked it up to its more...logical/withdrawn mannerisms. Stowing away the datapad he walked next to Verdinia as they got with the rest of Platoon MRJ.

"Walking Verdinia to make sure no one steals her?" Ruby asked only receiving a nod from Alex. He looked around obviously searching for something. Yang and Ruby are the only ones who can 'see past' the visor to know he is scowling. "What's wrong with him?" Sienna said noting Alex's aggressive posture.

"Either First Lieutenant Amas forgot we are here or Alex is gearing to ream her" Yang said to Sienna while trying to find the Brown-Blue haired women. Sienna only raised an eyebrow in more confusion but gave up with a shrug.

"Alright Team MGT front, RWBY is behind and JNPR holds the rear" Alex said emotionlessly all of a sudden and began moving people into position. Once they were in position in a 3x4 Alex had his hands behind his back and saw Ruby and Yang mimic him suddenly. Everyone looked to each other and slowly mimicked him.

Not three seconds later, their CO made their appearance. "Well someone is paranoid today" the feminine voice said from nowhere only Alex responding with a barely restrained growl. "Decloak now or so help me I will order my mech to scorch every ounce of earth around us". There was a uproarious laughter and First Lieutenant Lazu Amas appears after a few ripples signifying she was visible again.

"Someone know show to spot a invisible enemy, the rest of you would have been dead most likely" Lazu said smirking at her new troops. She walked around surveying the three teams she smiled and frowned at select individuals, her sight was more focused on Alex and she had a cheshire cat grin but it disappeared near instantly.

Yang barely caught it out of her peripherals and reigned in her growing rage. Walking back to the front, "I must say sending first years with barely any experience fighting grimm into a front line with the most vicious of the grimm incursions is ballsy for the magical wizard of Oz but I could give less of a shit" she said adopting a carefree posture and placed a hand on her hip.

"Which one of your 'killers' is Alexavier Barnett?" Alex stepped forward not glaring her in the eye "I am Ma'am" Lazu doubletaked at him for a obvious military posture and tone. "Seems only one of you has military experience, care to divulge where?" Alex did not move a nanometer "Classified Ma'am" Lazu pouted but waved it off "Oh well, Now you lead Platoon MRJ correct? Well your tent is down that way" She gestured somewhere to her back left.

"My aid, WO1 Meral Vi will escort you to the tent" the very obvious lazy CO walked off to the mess hall probably leaving Meral sighing and gesturing to the platoon to follow her. Once they began walking everyone but Alex took in the sights of the compound.

There are four rows of tents each spaced by 5 feet that house squads composing of 4 individuals comfortably. Each tent is the same color as the dark green grass adding a camouflage effect. Their 'doors' are zipped flaps to keep most insects out while the window netting stops most bugs but lets a crossbreeze enter the tent to keep the area cool. Its unknown if there is flooring but no one cares they brought sleeping bags...and in Nora's case a trunk to sleep in for some odd reason.

They saw a large tent with a fork and knife crossed signifying it as a mess hall and they saw Lazu gorging herself on the meal she has. Ren gave Blake several lien bills over some bet. Ren and Liam took note of the medical tent on the far side of the compound but it's smaller than the mess hall yet larger than the 'dorm' tents. Weiss saw they had deployable military grade walls used to set up a quick perimeter and hold grimm back for mere seconds before it began to buckle.

It took a minute but they arrived at five tents. "Here are your tents now I must be off to fetch the lieutenant so she can prepare a defensive" she said pushing her glasses up while calmly walking to the mess hall. To normal people its calm but to Alex it was rage incarnate.

Everyone looked to the tents. "Wait there's five tents and there is twelve of us" Jaune said stating the obvious and everyone looked confused. Alex's left eye was twitching as he saw Yang's devilish smirk appear on her face.

"Oh our own tents and no one to keep genders apart" Alex did not like this while Weiss was screaming 'ALL THE INDECENCY!?' "What? I don't follow" Liam said while Alex was praying to a goddess of a colony in the Horzian system, Xonja the goddess of nightmares, so that he may have his normal nightmares instead of these new ones.

"I looked, each tent has two sleeping spaces and a footlocker for our weapons and their kits" Ren said after looking in two to confirm his theory beforehand. 'No...please no' Yang's smirk turned into a evil smile. "I shall bunk with Alex"

Alex was standing straight sending the red glare over her while in his mind he was on his hands and knees crying. "Why are you smiling like that?" Blake asked which only caused said smile to grow and she began a dark chuckle "No reason in particular". Everyone shrugged it off and started claiming tents.

Nora and Ren took the far right tent. Sienna and Blake took the tent next to Weiss's. Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's arm and took the one on the far left. Liam and Anza gets a Tent next to Pyrrha's, Weiss and Ruby claim the remaining middle tent. "You do realize we don't have one right?" Alex said glaring at her who only grinned 'innocently' "I have a Tent" was the only response and she dug through her pack.

Alex got curious and tried to peer over her shoulder only to get elbowed in the gut forcing him to fall onto his back wheezing 'At least the new armor mitigated her strike...but god damn does it hurt still'. Yang grabbed the tent construction kit and began setting it up, while Alex staggered getting up.

"Oh*wheeze* you bring a tent*wheeze* here but not camping?" Alex said reigning in his breathes. "Oh please I learned after you dumped all the lotion into the river...it all costed 500k Lien" she said with fake tears coming from large watery eyes as she stared at him causing Alex to sigh. "Stop being melodramatic and let me help" Yang's face went from sad to instant happiness and let him help.

"You know you need to hammer the stakes in once you put the rods through?" Alex said staring at the lack of stakes. "Psssh who needs stakes when you have Yang" she said grinning causing Alex's logic center to flip its desk screaming 'WTF'. "sorry what?" he asked hesitantly while Yang looked over the yet to be built Tent. "Just need to…" she whispered something and Alex had to shake his head cause he saw the damn thing shiver and spring up forming the dome that would fit the two comfortably.

"What did you whisper?" Yang shrugged "For some reason it does this whenever I said 'I'm going to kick you in the jewels' not sure why its orange with gold door flaps" Yang said entering the tent with a pole to set the support so it won't collapse. "But what happens when the wind blows and wit-never mind dumb question" Alex stopped himself as he realized his pack and Yang's combined weight could hold the tent in cat 5 hurricane winds.

Yang tossed their packs into the tent and zipped it up. "Let's go see what at the mess" she said walking while Alex stared at the shivering tent before ignoring it to catch up to Yang...he will not be responsible for 50 soldiers being sent back home to the ER.

/\\[V]/\

Alex was basking in the suffering of the other eleven hunters/huntresses to be. They are eating military rations, even Nora was poking her food. "Believe it or not, they only use fresh roadkill in friday mystery meat" Alex said earning everyone's worried stares. Alex sat down while willing his helmet to deconstruct.

"Your kidding right?" Weiss said while Nora sked Ren what day it was and he turned a shade brighter than Weiss's dress. Nora's face went from worried hope to hopeless and resisting the urge to barf. "Please tell me its not friday" Blake said while Yang and Ruby pushed their trays forward.

"Yes it's Friday and yes they used roadkill" Alex said using the spork to get a helping from the mystery meat and ate it and showing no reaction. Liam leaned to whisper to Anza about something which caused Anza to suddenly get angry and force his open mouth to engulf the mystery meat on his plate. His instant reaction was to snap up, turn around, and barf everything out.

Alex was laughing with tears coming out. "Alex...why did you have to tell us?!" Jaune said with horror all over his face. "Cause I never eat mystery meat on fridays when I learned that friday helpings always held roadkill and this was when there was a highway by a garrison my team was stationed at" Alex was resisting laughing at Liam but failed.

"Your a cruel one mr. Barnett, why did you have to tell them what's in the mystery meat? Thats the purpose of its name!" Lazu said leaning on his shoulder smiling and resisting to giggle at Liam who is on the floor faking death while Anza was attempting CPR minus mouth to mouth.

"Simply to see if they believe it" he looked at them smiling evilly. Lazu's laughter roared "That is cruel but we don't use roadkill in mystery meat. We just flavor the fake meat with meat flavors usually bacon" Lazu said as she sat by Alex as he feasted on the allotted rations.

Alex then got very self-conscious and looked out his peripherals as he sees his CO stare heavily at him. He instantly was reminded of Hailey but mental field that away he looked to her with minimal head movement "Need something ma'am?"

She smiled "Why yes your number and if your available" was her response causing Yang to suddenly gag, Ruby freeze with her spork in her mouth staring wide eyed at her, Weiss screaming 'what' and other...words, Blake utterly confused, Sienna jaw dropped, Liam's left eye twitched, Nora and Ren was ignoring everything, Jaune just stared shocked, Pyrrha stealthily took notes, and Anza looked indifferent.

Alex's brain had to reboot several times, put the spork on his plate losing his appetite, and look her in the eye. "You serious? is that a request or an order?" Alex said narrowing his eyes at her knowing her type if his experience with Hailey taught him anything.

She merely grinned "It is a request" Alex stared at her with neutrality then sighed closing his eyes. He took out his scroll to give her the number "And ye sI am but your going to go through Yang to get anywhere near me though" he said after she got his scroll number.

Lazu looked Yang in her red eyes and smiled "That won't be a problem" she looked back to everyone else "we're deploying tomorrow at 0700" she said neutrally but still holding her grin. She got up and waved at Alex, who knew what she was going to do looked over to Yang. "Calm down atleast im not looking at her hip area knowing she is shaking it to get my eyes glued to her" Alex said returning to his meal which shocked Yang from rage mode into confusion at his statement.

"How did you know?" Alex taking a bite of bread said "Hailey" then Yang made a 'O' face then resumed eating leaving everyone but the sisters in the dark about 'Hailey'.

/\\[V]/\

Alex got up at 4 o'clock like always and managed to not wake Yang. He grabbed is armor, stepped outside to put it on, and turned the red light off. He stepped in front of all the tents and beamed evilly. He held out a detonator like device. _"Verdinia did you get the specters to place the sound boxes and set to the correct sound and volume?"_ He said through his com-link to her. _"Yes and I will say this: You are a evil evil, man but I approve and I doubt Yang will wake"_ he smiled 'that's why I prepared a special one for her'.

Alex looked to his HUD's timer and saw it click to 4:05, closed all outside sound, and hit the button. Thankfully he told Lazu ahead of time and she gave all her subordinates ear plugs. The effect was instant, Ruby made a ravine in the dirt out of shock while Weiss, in some reflex, increased the tent in Ice then walked out visibly pissed off. Nora walked out, while rubbing her eye, dragging a pale as snow Ren. Sienna's hair was all kinds of frazzled and she was wanting to kill Alex while Blake's pupils were wanting to be wider than her eyes would allow. Liam had a look of pure hate and Anza was crying with few mumbles of banshee nightmares for life. Jaune was by far the most tame who walked out simply yawning and stretching while Pyrrha was tame just very tired.

He smile and pulled out a seperate, yellow colored device and looked over to his tent and turned the visor light on basking the tent in the red glow. He pressed the button, at first nothing. Then the Faunus noticed a deep rumbling that was rising till the non faunus heard it. While it was raising in volume Alex stood there spacing his legs apart with his hands behind him and crushed the device.

"UM ALEX TURN IT OFF!" Weiss yelled over the loud fog horn. "GIVE IT A MINUTE!" he yelled back then everyone planted their hands in an attempt to muffle the loud sound then it cut out. Everyone slowly moved their hands then it came back shattering their eardrums for ten seconds and the tent skyrocketed.

When it skyrocketed the fog horn silenced for good and everyone looked as the tent reached 1.53 km then started falling. When it crashed it shook the earth rousing the compound but no one stepped out. Out came a very scared and awake Yang who's hair was going in all directions and knotting in sectors of her head.

"Rise and shine traines" Alex said and everyone knew he had a shit eating grin. Yang was the first to react and threw her fist at his metal head forcing Alex into a unconscious state with the last thoughts of: It Was Worth It.

After a hour he woke up. He heard shuffling in the tents signifying they were waking for real this time and getting ready. Opening his eyes he saw a still very mad Yang who was in her combat attire glaring at him a mere feet away from his face. "This is the third time you punched my unconscious and when I wake I see red eyes" he said earning Yang's left eye twitch in anger before her eyes returned to lilac.

"You deserved it you ass! You just don't do that to a girl and also to the dirt" Yang said leaning back to look at the ravine Ruby made. Alex sat up and patting his helmet feeling no dent. "Good it can withstand one of your punches so I call this test a success" Yang looked confused "Test?" Alex merely nodded and waited for the others.

/\\[V]/\

Alex took a bite of his daily tray of his military ration. 'At Least it's not 'mash potato' paste' he thought while eating….something resembling paste still. "Was the siren needed at that frequency?" Blake said glaring at Alex who nodded yes as he ate.

"You are a evil moronic peasant" Weiss said running out of words to throw at him and he merely shrugged. Ruby still rocked back and forth on the bench mumbling 'happy place' while Yang just patted her head. Alex leaned toward the table to look at Jaune "I was not expecting your reaction to my little plan why is that?" Alex said curious.

Jaune sighed and rubbed his face "eight sisters where the two youngest would slam open the door, and scream for me to get up" Alex raised an eyebrow "Eight?" Jaune merely nodded while eating. "Where are you in all that mess?" Alex asked as he was finished with his food and everyone else was curious...even Pyrrha.

Jaune had a long pause as he recalled the information. "Me and my twin are the middle children, I have four older and three younger" he said then resumed eating. Pyrrha took notes while everyone felt sympathy for the poor boy. "The older siblings by how many?" Pyrrha asked in curiosity and wanting to learn everything.

Jaune counted on his fingers "The oldest is 5 years ahead, then 4, and then the twins are 1 year" then Weiss had to ask "How many sets of twins?" Alex took note of everyone's curiosity and his as well. "There is three the older sisters, me and my own sister, and the youngest" Pyrrha took notes that were hidden well while Liam and Blake looked at him with sympathy.

"Wait...who here has siblings?" Yang and Ruby held hands up, Anza did, Sienna did, and Weiss did. "Hmmm" Alex said while Yang looked at him with worry. Everyone felt the air around them suddenly go up a few degrees as Lazu walked and hugged Alex's head forcing him to let out a startled yell as the back of his head hit her chest.

Alex suddenly froze feeling the 'soft' and 'large' chest and instantly froze. "Like them don't cha?" she said as Sienna and Yang glared at her while Lazu smiled at getting a rise out of Yang and a unexpected rise out of Sienna. Alex got out of her grip and leaped away from the table and her. "THAT WAS SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" he said point at her as she simply giggled like a madwoman "Please if you want sexual harassment I can show you sexual harassment"

Alex willed his helmet on instantly to hide his face as he stalked away in the direction of his Titan. Lazu laughed as she walked to get her tray while her aid sighed. "Is she like this all the time?!" Weiss said obviously shocked by the indecent act. "For as long as I served under her no and she never spoke of anyone catching her fancy before we joined the military only described some dream-man" Meral said as she crashed her forehead against the table and just laid there.

"Please tell me that 'Dream Man' was not matching Alex's description" Sienna said her right eye twitching while Weiss was prepared to encase Yang in some sub-zero ice. Meral looked up, looking Sienna dead in her eyes "No, Alex matched it perfectly" she then returned to face-tabling. Sienna's right eye went full blood red signifying a popped blood vessel for some reason and Yang was a ice cube.

"Wait...he had his helmet on when they met..how" Ruby said as Meral spoke and did not look up to her. "He has to eat without his helmet and her semblance cloaks her from all forms of detection...even grimm and faunus" Ruby gasped and held sparkles in her eyes. "That is a rare one...Ren has a semblance that cloaks emotions but her's is amazing...then how did Alex know she was there but not here?" Pyrrha said confused.

Once Yang thawed, and calmed down, she spoke "One of Alex's old teammates had a very advanced cloak system to the point no one could see him but Alex noticed and picked up on his small 'shimmer'...also his new helmet was modified to detect cloaked individuals using the teammate as the detection limit".

Everyone, even Meral and minus Ruby, looked to Yang who stabbed angrilly at her food and ate it. "You serious?" Ruby nodded as she drank her milk. Everyone just stared. Then resumed eating, Lazu sat next to Meral then placed a tray in front of her "You do realize you pissed off two people?" Meral said raising her head to rest her chin on the table.

"Yep and I have no regrets" Lazu said finishing "Now, go pack up your tents, grab your gear, and head to your muster point...also tell Alex to head to the command tent" she said with neutrality. Yang glared but did as she was ordered while everyone else got up at a normal pace to their tents.

/\\[V]/\

Alex was tightening several bolts and ensuring her servos were properly oiled. "Alex, I have mixed feelings about First Lieutenant Lazu Amas" Verdinia voiced as Alex climbed to get to the panel. "Why mixed?" he asked connecting the datapad to her systems for a in-depth diagnostic. "As you know your sister is in my system...while I am fine your sister will not and knowing this makes me not…'approve' as well" her inflection and tone of approve set apart was her way of air quoting.

"I figured about Melody...Your sure there is no way to extract her from the black box?" Verdinia was silent "None that I am aware of...even If we get all of her into the black box to then upload her into another mechanical shell, I doubt it will work properly" Alex grunted then disconnected and shut the panel hatch.

"Oh well, when you get the chance, tell her to try and stay in the Black Box...hell even teach her how to do…'A.I' things" Alex said jumping down from his perch. "It's the first step in repair my non-essential subsystems...I will try" Alex nodded then his scroll vibrated.

Putting the datapad into its receptacle in the mobile shop Verdinia carried and looked to the scroll. 'Here are the coordinates to your platoon's muster point. Be sure to send it to the team leaders and come to the command tent so we can discuss how to distribute your teams' he read the words and sighed.

Willing his helmet on "Verdinia take the specters to these coordinates i'm sure the others will know where the muster point is...can't really miss your towering frame" his response was her thundinger footsteps and the sounds of the specters moving.

Alex followed the signs to the command tent effortlessly dodging the moving troops who are in full combat gear. 'Huh...plated armor over kevlar on the front and back,shoulder pads and gauntlets, helmets with a line of dark green forming visor while fully encasing the head...although the neck is exposed, the legs had padding over the kees and the boots are plated. So far they are well colored to match the terrain...he moderately approves but that does not matter.

He arrived at the command tent and saw Lazu in her combat attire. She had her dark green fatigues with armor plates all over her arms and legs with armor only on her upper chest, He saw a broadsword on her back with a scutum styled shield covering the sword and back. Her colored armor held a blend of green fading into blue while her shield was mostly dark blue and it was unknown about the sword.

"Ah Alex, My scouts came back yesterday to tell me to expect over three thousand grimm ranging from Beowolves, boartusk, Ursi, some goliaths and a lot of nevermores and according to the scouts were to expect Beowolves and Ursi in the opening moments while the boartusks will probably flank form the sides here" she pointed at the holographic map where the treeline met a gap in between the numerous hills.

"Hmmm seems the 'plan' they have is to keep us focused here" he highlighted a sphere of the choke point between to hills while at most two groups slip around the hills there" he highlights several more the seem to corral the forest oddly enough.

"Were essentially forced to form a curved defensive line here" he marked it with a solid green line then placed a dashed line behind it that are smaller than the first and another but smaller than the second. "This is as far as we can pull back before they are near the compound and then free reign to assault the villages behind us but due to the hilly terrain between the compound and the village closest we can move faster through the sides here" Pointing to a narrow passage on the sides of the valley "and set up a absolute defense line right in front of the advancing grimm" Alex said while looking at everything.

Lazu stared at everything he marked "hmmm we have some artillery pieces and these sets of hills are far enough away the Grimm may ignore them but close enough to provide cover of their entry point, the compound, and part way to the village" she said Alex seemed to contemplate it "Put them there but they will ned guards...Meral you will lead a squad to guard the two sets of four" he dragged her image over the two south east hills.

Lazu nodded with the judgement "Her semblance will be perfect for defense" Meral accepted the assignment already tapping on her scroll data pad lookalike to assign troops under her command. "Next we need the bulk of our forces here" he pointed to the first line of defense the the subsequent other two. "That's where I want your opinion you know the three teams best who should be put where?" Lazu said looking to him as he thinked.

"At best we need Pyrrha, Yang, Nora, and Sienna in the front. Ren and Blake taking the more mobile soldiers to deal with the possible Boartusk flanks. Weiss, Anza, and myself can hold the middle and provide cover for the retreating first line while Ruby and Liam hold the third line...their longer range weapons are better fro cover and support from this range" Lazu looked at the current plan "If the flanking Boartusk happen to not flank us but isntead charge up the middle what shall we fall back on"

"Easy, Blake's and Ren's position and their speed could scale the less steep hills to flank them while using hit-and-run tactics and pulling back at their discretion" he looked to Lazu who was in deep thought while she stroked her chin.

"What about your Titan and specters?" Alex sighed "Verdinia will by with me on the 2nd line, and I made a modification to her main weapon to enter a sniper config to help deal with the goliaths if what is said about their head plates is true, 4-8 rounds hitting the same area will kill them...the specters can aid the last line" Lazu nodded "Alright placing PYNS (not bothering to name these after colors...sue me) is in the front, BR is on flank protection and hit-and-run duty, WAA is set to the second line with titan support, and LRJ is on the third...all good?" Alex nodded.

"If that is all I need to hed out to finalize the mod" Lazu let him leave as he began assigning the soldiers and combat engineers to build some form of fortifications at the third line and if possible second line and allocated some to build some form of barrier for the first line.

"You sure this will work?" Meral said about to leave but stopped at the entrance flap "Well if we hold this incursion off, command knows 100% this front will be moved to the eastern front and we will be moved to supplement their forces" Lazu said with a tone of neutrality but her eyes held hostility.

"He operates that front doesn't he" she got a simple nod in response. Meral sighed "It will be fine, I think Alex will keep the creep off you" with that she left to gather her troops and get the artillery pieces moving.

Lazu gripped the edges of the holo-table hard and grinded her teeth. She shut the holotable off and stomped off to the transports to take her to the front line.

/\\[V]/\

The terrain was mostly hills that was near impossible to pass, even by the Grimm. But there was a large area that was either small or no hills that housed the compound of First Lieutenant Lazu Amas's forces to hold off the Hill Grimm Incursion. Due to the nature of the terrain and placement of the compound, there is a natural funnel from the forest cover to two large hills that border the forest.

There is a noticeable dual approach that makes the 1-1.7 km between the choke and the first line of defense, or 'no man's lands', null and void. In order to prevent that from happening two separate squads take over ensuring they were not flanked seeing as they open up on top of the first line's flanks. To the north east of the compound are two sets of hills that will fit four artillery pieces snuggly and give them proper elevation to shell the flank approach and the choke point approach but it makes them easy pickings for nevermores.

The compound sits blocking the narrow passage in between two sets of hills that should be classified as mountains that twists and turns that meet 500 meters away from a village. And at the 250 meter mark was the meet point of the absolute defense line and when they arrive there the village should be half way done evacuating.

If they reach the village there are 5 more avenues of approach to Vale and many villages on those paths causing the already stretched thin soldiers to become paper thin just to hold them back.

But each kingdom has its own grimm incursions to worry about. Save Atlas seeing as they are the strongest military wise. Vale's worst projections show a new front opening to their west if Vacuo falls and that to many is disconcerting.

Right now the focus is set of the Hill Grimm Incursion and if they can hold back three thousand with only five hundred soldiers with the support of 16 hunters and huntresses in training they may have a chance.

/\\[V]/\

Alex sat in the cockpit of his titan and glared through the optics as it showed feed from his new, and rather hastily thrown together, sniper config. The barrel was spread apart to disperse the heat generated by the blast of firing the larger shells meant to kneel or kill Goliaths but can be changed to fire the normal shells but at higher velocities for the smaller targets, similar to Northstar's primary.

He was brought out of his stare match by a call from Yang. He asked Verdinia to keep watch as he saw her face come into view in the top right corner. He knows she can see him, "Listen Yang it's fine, I am literally right behind you and providing support along with Ruby. So cheer up alright?" he said knowing what she is going to say "It's not that...it may be something entirely different and I don't know how to describe it...at best it's this feeling in my gut that makes my feet and legs weigh tons and my vision is hazy when it's there" Alex thought on it 'So that's what she is having trouble with…pre-fight jitters' "Its alright its just your fight or flight response trying to kick in just ignore it and it will go away when you decide to fight, trust me when I say it goes away when you see the enemy and you think on what your protecting" Yang nodded "That helped some But its not lessening the feeling" Alex chuckled "Ask Pyrrha how to deal with it i'm sure she may have a pointer or two" Yang nodded and ended the call.

Alex was about to check with Ruby when Verdinia placed a growing amount of red chevrons (basically these ^) _"How many Verdinia"_ he asked to get a prompt with growing to a halt at 2980. 'Then 20 of them…' he saw five hexagons meters higher than the chevrons raising the 80 to 95. 'The other five are nevermores' Alex looked up and saw five pentagons closing fast.

" _How many 40mm HE shells do we have?"_ Verdinia took a while "Sorry...Melody is attempting to take over...we have...60 on hand and 150 in the pack" Alex was about to worry but shook his head "let her so I can speak to her" Verdinia seemed to worry before relenting.

He noticed a glitch in her optical field then stabilized. He know Melody attempted to move but looked inward to see Alex sitting 'inside' of her. "When did you get in there?" Alex shook his head. "Not now Mel...I need you to let Verdinia operate unimpeded okay?".

Alex was puzzled when he saw to his right a holographic representation of Melody but she glowed green. "I will only if you promise me we can talk later" Alex was further reminded she was here as the holo-Melody's face perfectly mimicked her pout "Alright I promise" she smiled and disappeared and Verdinia was allowed to take over.

"She withdrawn to the Black Box for now...Nevermores entering range...now" Alex aimed at the nevermores and fired a shell dead center shredding the nevermores down the center. Except the last one moved higher to dodge the shell meant to kill it forcing Alex to take aim again.

Alex waited seeing it gearing up to unleashed a black feathered hell. Seeing the chance Alex fired from its center upward a total of three shells were sent hurtling at the nevermore blowing 3 feet holes into the bird and it plummeted to the ground.

The second Alex fired at the five nevermores the other grimm creatures entered range of the cannons. Their echoes were heard from the Front Line and then the shells' screams could also be heard.

After four seconds there was a flash of orange light and a boom a second later. The first barrage brought 2990 to 2714. There were more barrages but only seeming to whittle at that point.

The front Line was able to begin seeing the grimm. Yang was still having trouble with the feeling in her gut but it vanished when she followed Alex's advice by focusing on protecting Ruby and Alex along with her new friends. She unfurled Ember Celica and entered her stance as the other three girls readied themselves.

/\\[V]/\

The Grimm horde numbering well above a normal human's resistance to the fight or flight response. Bur for soldiers it's usually ripped out during basic and comes back in literal near-death moments. The soldiers of Vale know they are at higher risk of Grimm attacks mainly one of their major spawning zones is 40-50 km away. These soldiers are trained just as hard as atlesian soldiers, minus the cold shoulder and superiority complex.

So when seeing 2k+ grimm come barreling after you and artillery shells starting to lose effect my make normal people shit their pants and run. So naturally, many were tempted, but when they entered the 50 meter range they saw a flash of gold and heard a battlecry...the soldiers began to feel pity for the grimm

"GOD DAMNIT YANG! DO NOT GO FLYING OFF THE HANDLE" Sienna screamed taking off after her. Nora launched herself to join Yang using her hammer-nade launcher abomination. Pyrrha sighed and took off in a sprint after them while they heard the Vale soldiers begin firing at the grimm taking care not to shoo in their general vicinity.

Yang threw punch after punch, breaking bones, shattering skulls, or ripping beowolves in half. She was slipping into her rumored 'Warrior Rage' as Alex called it but she took several precious seconds to funnel the rage. Letting her instincts take over she fired in front of her letting the laws of gravity take hold to dodge a Ursa Minor who slammed its paw where she had been.

As a result of firing her gauntlets their ordnance caused the Ursa to stagger letting yang redistribute her momentum like Alex taught her to swing around to land a fist against the left side of its skull. She took a step back letting the grimm dissolve before looking for her next target.

As she began to zero in on the more stronger/worrisome Grimm types, she saw Sienna cleaving Beowolves in two, even stopping a Boartusk in its tracks by sheer willpower. Pyrrha was like water moving in between the grimm that threw themselves at her severing limbs, cutting a few throats, and impaling a few showering her field in blood. While Nora was...Nora and creating Grimm paste and heart shaped craters.

Yang found a target being a Ursa major flanked by two Ursa minors as many Beowolves than originally estimated. As she was about to launch herself she got a ping from her com unit, breaking off to a safe distance, and seeing as Pyrrha, Sienna, and Nora broke off with her must have gotten the same ping. Yang tapped he left ear allowing who was calling her.

"Hello?" she said tonelessly still eyeing the Grimm who were having to climb over the dead and being slowed by the Vale soldier's gun fire "Yang get you and your team back to the line and prepare to retreat, Ren and Blake both confirmed another horde approaching the flanks and they had to retreat or suffer more than acceptable casualties so MOVE!" Alex screamed at the end.

Then she heard the thunder cracking of Alex's weapon as he began to cover their retreat from his position. "COME ON WE GOTTA MOVE!" Yang yelled as they backpedaled a few feet to then turn around and sprinted. There were more screams from overhead shells as they slammed into the main Grimm horde buying them some time.

When PYNS got to their line they began helping loading critical supplies onto LAVs for transport to the third line before grabbing their packs to book it to the second line. Over the coms she heard "SHIT DISPERSE!" not knowing why that was said she heard large foot falls. Looking behind her she saw 5 Goliaths.

Yang's eyes widened as she saw them and froze. She vaguely heard her friends try to get her to move but for some reason she had trouble processing why she was not moving till she heard another set of foot falls. Turning around she saw Verdinia running towards the first line that is doomed to fall.

Verdinia's hand picked her up and hefted the rifle and began firing its large shells into the black sea not caring about aiming. Verdinia began to back peddle to then turn around and sprint to the 2nd line where she was handed off to Anza and Blake. "Just keep her calm, I will take over for the both of you" Alex said over the speaker.

Yang was still processing when she felt Blake tap her cheek lightly bringing her back to reality "Yang wake up! Come on sis wake up!" Yang shook her head and stood on her own shrugging off her sister's and partner's support. "I'm fine…" Anza and Blake looked skeptical but took her word for it. Yang dropped her pack at her designated point and joined Alex, Sienna, and Weiss.

Yang had long gotten used to Alex's Rubrum Mortem and is getting used to the new configuration. "Weiss, a pod of Grimm on the left" the girl in question nodded bringing up one of her glyphs to launch a series of fireballs at the pod throwing them into disarray letting the Vale soldiers on that side to neutralize the remnants.

Alex's firing was slowing but the shots were louder so Yang looked to him and followed the predicted path and saw he was busy dealing with the goliaths but the head plate proved difficult and began to settle for kneecapping them which immobilized them so the artillery could pound them into the ground. Not to mention when they hit the ground took some grimm with them.

"ALEX! How many are left?" Anza said worried as she began to channel her semblance and began to conjure up a boulder. Alex fired again and had to vent a cylinder on the right side of his rifle "...before the sudden two thousand additional combined grimm from both flanks...I'd say 1853 of the main horde" Once done ventin, he began to kneel another Goliath. "Yang if you are okay I need you to begin helping with the retreat" he said forcing Yang to glare at the shoulder of the titan "WHAT!?" the titan seemed to mimic Alex's body posture of his trademarked sigh. "This line is going to fall, what long range fighters we have are barely keeping them at bay while Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha are helping loading critical supplies to head to the third line" There was a scream of grenades exploding grimm in a mix of pink and black blood.

Yang only stared "Alright…" Alex fired another shot then forced to vent his rifle again as he kneeled the third goliath "Listen Yang when we get to the third line were pulling out all the stops so we don't have to have to resort to being close to the village..don't worry we can win" He said then fired at the fourth goliath.

Yang looked at the slowed horde then tsked and rna to help her friends with the retreat.

Alex glared hard after kneeling and venting at the fourth goliath. 'At this rate we won't hold the third line' he thought and saw a glitch then Melody's holographic form appeared resting her chin on his shoulder. "It will be alright brother. Just believe and we can do anything...it's like you said before 'When were together we can do anything, stop any cataclysm, and shatter worlds' just trust in those around us" she said and highlighted select area and wondered why she did that. He fired his rifle at those points and saw explosions of green that seemed to behave like...ACID! Melody smiled "Verdinia asked me to mark them while she contacted the first lieutenant...apparently they are a 'Creep' Variant" she said as she marked more carrying their signature and Alex forgot about the last goliath and started firing at the explosive Creeps.

Once the horde was held back he went back to trying to kneel the fast approaching Goliath. 'Shit...wait' Melody seemed to giggle and began helping Alex level the weapon at the goliath's right eye. She placed her hand over his and Alex willed the trigger pulled and saw the shell fly out. As it traveled the Goliath predicted it to hit its knees but in a move to use its head plate to guard its knee, the shell hit its right eye and exploded.

The effect was instant, it began in a few of it lasting moments was to flail around crushing any Grimm under it before it crashed smothering any and all grimm as it fell. It dissolved releasing large plumes of smoke. Alex was startled but smiled then shelles screamed above him and exploded all around the corpse of the goliath ripping apart the grimm there bringing the numbers from 3870 to 1760. 'Holy shit that worked…' Melody giggled "I deserve a reward" Alex smiled again and patted the head of melody while not letting the titan mimic him.

Melody disappeared giggling as Verdinina came back "The Lieutenant has ordered a us to fall back and we are to cover all retreating personnel" she said while Alex sent her an acknowledgement through their link. "ALEX WERE FALLING BACK" Senna yelled as she got on of a vehicle to rush them to the third line. Alex began to backpedal switching the chaingun from it sniper config back into its normal config seeing as he needed to take the pack off to collect the other rounds.

Once it finished its transition, he loaded the standard ammunition for Rubrum Mortem and began to see a noticeable slowing of the horde. He took the drum out, to replace it with a fresh one depositing the spent drum onto the side of the pack to be re-loaded.

Once satisfied with the cover, and getting Sienna's all-clear, he sprinted to the third line. He saw everyone with their weapons at the ready and dashed to the left and the effect was instant. There was a near rainbow of colors flying at the Grim horde Once Alex got behind the third line he saw his specters finally stretching their murder legs and firing into the black horde.

'It's nice to seme them finally shoot something' Alex thought as he joined in the fun and began shooting at the Grimm as the artillery fired into the horde.

/\\[V]/\

Once the sun was setting the finally grim creature was dead and apparently ended the Hill Grim Incursion as no Grimm was on sensors moving in this direction. Alex was out of his titan taking a drink from his canteen sighing. He sat leaning against his titan with 'MRJ' gathering around.

"So kiddos...how was your first taste of battle?" Alex asked and everyone groaned and Yang fell back laying on the ground who also groaned the loudest. Alex laughed which caused the sisters to start picking up steam laughing which infected everyone else.

After a good minute of laughing Alex looked at the two sisters as Yang did her usually routine of humiliating her. "So Ruby, how many did you get?" Ruby meekly said "500…" the blond sister's face rose in excitement "I got 900!" they both looked to Alex who sat at the midpoint away of the two "Verdinia how many did we get?" there was a pause as she ran the numbers "At best estimate over one thousand kills, that's not counting the goliath's teamkills or hidden Creep kills"

Alex looked to the girls with a smirk as both of them were surprised "My question was where did the extra Grimm come from…" the two more 'ninja' like members of the platoon shrugged "We and out assigned forces were holding the small numbers back with ease when a surge of them appeared exiting the forest, we called it in and said we could not hold and fell back to the 2nd line" Blake said recounting her side.

Ren then said his piece was more of the same. ALex simply nodded "Well don't hate on the scouts...their job is the hardest out of all of the possible jobs you can get...they usually have time-sensitive intel that withers as the battle approaches but its still intel to prepare" Alex said as he stood up and stretched.

"You kiddos get some food and sleep imma work on Verdinia, she said she may have a strained leg hydraulics" he said as most of everyone dispersed Pyrrha was consoling Jaune as he did not get to kill at least one grimm.

Alex got his tools and began some field repairs to further her operation time for now "Alex...I-no-We have questions" Verdinia said and by we she meant her and Melody "What about?" he said not stopping him from cooling the hydraulics. "It's...Alex the Titan can't have two A.I's operating at a time let alone when a pilot is...piloting" Verdinia said.

"It's true from what research i did on Titan OS systems a titan can not have more then two personalities: the Pilot and Titan OS if there is a third there is a severe computational strain and could result in the titan shutting down in the heat of battle" Melody added which actually stopped Alex.

"Wait...so one of you has to go?" there was a long pause before in unison "Yes" Alex stared at the exposed leg internals. "Is there a way where you two can stay 'alive'" there was another set of silence. "I can upload my A.I into a Reaper as they hold enough space and processing power for it to be feasible but we only have specters not reapers" Verdinia said while Alex groaned.

"How are we going to get a Reaper? Not like one will fall out of the sky like we did" Alex said. Jaune happened to walk back for his and Pyrrha's pack when he overheard it "DON'T JINX IT i mean if it were to fall from the sky it could create a large crater and by force and the rock shrapnel…" he said as he walked off visibly distraught.

"Honestly the odds of that happening and around here is a lot slimmer than my chances of getting a love life" He felt the deadpan stare of BOTH of them "What is true" Melody sigh was heard "I'm right here you know" Alex's right eye twitched "A love life that does not require incest to work" then she responded "Then your correct but still slimmer?" Melody said.

He took a temperature of the hydraulics and they were within acceptable ranges and reapplied the armor and tightened them on. "I'm going to get something to eat then sleep...just figure a way for the BOTH of you to stay...i'm not losing my sister again and Verdinia" he said walking off leaving the two to their own devices.

/\\[V]/\

"Well children as far as I am concerned you earned your Hunter's license" Lazu said while addressing them in front of the Leviathan. "When your in need of help me and my platoon will be there to help and that is a promise" she said with a smile causing the hunters/huntresses in training to smile graciously. Lazu hooked her arm around Alex's neck and spoke into his helmeted ear to whisper "Call me whenever handsome" she let him go and pushed him to the others waving goodbye.

Alex was fighting and lightly winning hiding the blush but thankfully his helmet hid it from everyone but the sisters. Alex 'briskly' walked to ensure no one was snapping pictures of Verdinia or the specters and in his wake a Ruby was looking between LAzu who was busy yelling at her troops to get their shit together and Yang who was death glaring her.

"Um..Yang why are you trying to make her esplode?" Ruby asked snapping Yang out of it "When your older" was her response and a ruffling of her hair "BUT I am older" Ruby said with Yang tapping her chin in mock thought "True but when you're older still" Ruby huffed and grabbed her pack and carried it with the others on board the Leviathan.

Once on board and everyone was situated they gathered on the couch and once again Alex was forced to sit by Yang and Ruby. On the TV was Ozpin sipping his tea "So how was your two day taste of the battlefield" was all he said. Everyone looked to another save for Alex and the sisters. "Well seems you got a taste and two of you want more" he sipped his mug filled with a mystery brew.

Everyone but the three were curious but Ozpin's words forced them to focus. "Your returning to Beacon, you will arrive later than the fourth, third, and some second years...do expect some...less than agreeable faces" Alex took note of his slight dip in the lips and his lessen inflection near the end as the feed cut.

"Soooo...Remnant: The game?" Ruby suggested. Jaune and Yang agreed while sense Ruby suggested she was already going to play but no one else wanted to play. Ruby looked to Alex with a pouting face "Ruby you know exactly what happened last time" he said looking at her pouting face of doom.

"Buuuuuut….pwese you said you do anything we asked" Ruby said stabbing Alex in the heart as he knew full well the promise he made. "Alright fine" Ruby did a small 'Yay' and dashed to get the board game leaving her signature petals that somehow disappeared.

"Thought you knew a way to nullify her pouting face?" Blake asked knowing wnat Yang said during the bunk bed incident. "Yes i can resist but when you hold a promise over my head like that i'm honorbound to uphold it" he said resting his metal chin on his left hand.

"Oh...explains why you let Yang and Ruby get away with certain things but fear you like the plague" Weiss said strangely not sounding like a stuck up bitch. "I wouldn't say fear more of a...yea it's fear" Yang said failing to find a different word.

"Still I want to know how you got the ramboncious Yang and the hyperactive Ruby to stand still for more than two seconds" Jaune asked causing Yang's face to turn into terror. "Please Alex don't" Alex snapped his red glare to her and smile devilishly.

"ALEX PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU PLEASE!" she got on her knees and placed her hands on his knees pouting/begging him. "Well to answer your question Jaune" Alex said looking to him.

"NO!" Yang pleaded but it was ignored "I know most of their secrets" Yang was upping the begging "I WILL WEAR PANTS OR A WEISS DRESS FOR A MONTH IF YOU DO NO TELL THEM HOW!" she screamed pulling all the stops.

Alex snapped to her in mock disbelief "So you willing to wear pants and clothing that won't reveal much for a whole month" Alex said much to everyone else's curiosity of how to get her to stand still. She nodded her head very fast she must have gotten whiplash.

"A interesting bargain...anyone want to counter her?" Liam slammed his left hand on the table and raised his right "I will tell an embarrassing secret about Ren and Nora" the two looked puzzled while Nora's eyes held a lot of unjustified fear.

"Interesting...anything else I mean seeing Yang in pants and non-revealing clothes is pretty high up there" Alex said trying to milk the situation. Yang then added "FOR A YEAR!" Alex clapped his hands "We have a deal sorry kiddos Yang will be wearing pants and non revealing clothes for a year better luck next time. Blake had her hand up then Alex noticed it "What was your addition?" Blake sighed heavily "I was going to add to the pot a thing Weiss does but se-" Alex looked her in the eyes "something about Ice Queen over there?" "ALEX I WILL HANG YOU" "Yes something about Weiss" Blake said.

Alex looked to Yang who was mortified. Luckily Ruby dashed back holding the board game "I'm back….what did i miss and why does Yang look like she was about to jump overboard?"

"NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL" Yang said taking the board game opening it quickly, setting the board up, placing starting pieces and handing out cards and sat at the mistral side.

Alex shook his head and willed the helmet apart and took Vacuo's side while Ruby took Vale then Jaune took Atlas.

"So who goes first?" Pyrrha said taking up a seat behind Jaune. "Well we all roll a dice to determine order or we do it starting like before" Yang suddenly said "Let Alex go" she had a evil smile 'Must want payback' Alex thought.

"Alright…" he looked at his cards. 'Nothing i can do now and Dark Hole won't be of use only against Jaune...the other two know its effect' "I place a card as a stragem and pass"

/\\[V]/\

Everyone gathered around Alex or Yang as they battled for remnant. Jaune survived longer than Ruby which surprised most but fell to Yang soon after. Alex had Grimm Lures, Dark Hole still, Warlord Bribe, and Biological Contaminant. He had 10 Grimm Legions, 5 Nevermore flocks, 7 Troop Regiments, 3 Armor Divisions, and 8 Flyer Squadrons.

Yang had 18 Troop regiments, 20 Armor Divisions, and 12 Flyer Squadrons and Alex did not know her cards.

'Who ever moves a military piece first will most certainly loose' he drew a cad and saw a combination. The new card was Bestow Gift: Unyielding, mix that with Warlord Bribe to get a Warlord that won't die due to Unyielding and it's basic buffs add it to a troop regiment or armor division you get a steamroller of epic proportions...only downside is Yang ust have a Unyielding buffed regiment or division to counter.

Alex checked his stragem and remembered it was Reanimate and he has biological contaminant. 'If all else fails...nuke everything'. "I activate my council ability so I can play Warlord Bribe and attach said Warlord to my first armor division and play the card Bestow Gift: Unyielding to said division, Sense the Warlord adds Bulwark, Merciless, Bloodthirsty, and Leach add Unyielding to the mix I can then do this" Alex showed Dark hole "I play Dark Hole over my hold".

Yang looked at him funny "Why do that?" Alex placed it on his hold and sense he did that all his forces died but his one Armor division. "No reason" alex said while sowing the seed of his fall back. "Well I at-wait crap Even with all my troops I can't scratch your armor division...damn leach" Alex smiled "So...how do you want to do this?"

Yang then placed a card "I play Field of Demise all of my forces gain 'Doomed to a Rendezvous' and I must sacrifice all my forces save one" she moved said pieces leaving a flyer squadron that has to have unyielding. "Now, when I do that I search the draw deck for 'Horizon Signal' and play it to remove your armor division form play for 5 turns".

She shows the card and places it at the bottom while Alex places his armor division not caring in the slightest. "Anything else?" everyone was puzzled as to why he was calm. Yang wa sput off but declared her attack.

Then Alex grinned evilly "I'm sorry to do this again but I have to shit over this hour long parade by playing my stragem 'Reanimate' and I play my fabled Biological Contaminant Card" everyone was shell shocked he was nuked again but he was still smiling "And I win".

"Alex you also killed yourself" Yang said who shrugged "Remember that Unyielding Division? Sense it held a Warlord, once your squadron was killed by my nuke I get to place a squadron down to say my warlord took your squadron over...cheap yes but it works" Yang was shocked while everyone was puzzled as to how this was a legitimate win.

"Now as for the bet we made" Yang sighed "Blake...Pyrrha do it" Yang was confident in the late game the two made a bet, They bet if Yang won Alex will call Lazu on his scroll, on speaker phone, to ask her out and if she lost Blake and Pyrrha have to disclose a secret.

Blake took her ribbon off showing she was Faunus which much to her disbelief everyone accepted "Wondering when you were gonna take that damn thing off" Alex said smiling. Blake felt stupid for not showing them sooner. Pyrrha was red as a tomato and was mumbling faster than a bullet train.

"Well Pyrrha? You both agreed having faith in Yang's ability" Ruby said wondering what was so embarrassing. Jaune nudged her and whispered something to her and she sighed lowering her face color back to a acceptable ratio of red and pale white.

"I-I-" she started trying to ignore everyone's stares and especially Jaune's. Something broke inside of Pyrrha as she screamed out what was embarrassing and everyone one was shocked cept for Ren,Nora,Sienna, and Alex. Her face was red, Jaune's was and everyone screamed in approval.

/\\[V]/\

Alex stretched as he got off the Leviathan, as everyone did the same while Jaune puked into a trash can with Pyrrha attempting to ease him. "When are we to expect little Jaune-Pyrrha hybrid children?" Alex said earning a startled scream of Pyrrha and more puking from Jaune.

Alex laughed and waved everyone a good afternoon as he walked with his team back to their 'dorm' to offload their gear. Sienna walked beside him and had something on her mind. "Your not going to call her right?" Alex looked to her puzzled and his helmet was not on. "Who? Lazu Amas?" Sienna nodded then Alex began to think "Maybe but I rather get settled in first before I do anything i'm going to regret" he said not easing or worring Sienna.

Once the three entered the dorm Alex set to work fixing and replacing parts on Verdinia. "Alex..we came to a decision…" Alex finished up what he was doing and stood in front of the titan and looked 'them' in the optic. "We both think you should let Melody go" Alex's face hardened "No I said find a way where the both of you can live i am NOT losing either of you" the optic flashed green.

Melody, while in control, stomped loudly, "ALEX LISTEN, It may pain me but I don't want to shatter Verdinia's chance at experiencing all that life has to give and I am already dead...technically...but I hopelessly attached to your titan in hopes I could...selfishly be with you and hope for nothing bad to happen. It seems that won't happen so I want you to let me go and delete any and all traces of me...Alex where did you go?" Melody looked around trying to find him

Melody had a certain mannerism, that when angry she looks to the floor, so Alex took advantage of it and scaled his titan and already connected a large data drive to the internal circuitry via the panel.

Alex proceed to use the datapad to use a program to sniff through the titan code and grab all of Melody's code and move it to the datadrive. "ALEX STO-" she did not get to finish as she was put in the datadrive then was ejected as soon as the progress bar said 'done'.

He gazed at the drive and hooked it up to the main computer in the garage that held a moveable camera. The effect was instant "ALEX YOU ARE SUCH A DUMB ASSHOLE!" Alex lowered the volume but smiled "Hey, at least this dumb asshole figured way to let the both of you survive" the camera focused on him and Alex knew she was pouting "Your selfish" Alex merely laughed and nodded.

"I will figure out a way for you to walk and feel again even if I have to build it from scratch. I will let you have a second shot in life I would do it for you, dad, mom, everyone. Even if i must fight against nature, physics, the universe, even what deities exist to move heaven and hell to let you live" Alex said as he waited for a response a hologram appeared with a box outlining Melody's green holographic form and was crying tears of happiness.

"Why must you say those words, your making my love you all over again" Alex sighed and slammed his face into the desk "Why must you have incestous thoughts…" Melody giggled "Well...doesn't matter you already know but I can help...there are alot of machine arms attached to the wired circuit I can help with Verdinia's repairs and help build myself a body"

Alex merely nodded "I will help and get you the parts you need. We will do this as FAMILY" Alex said emphasizing family. Melody rolled her eyes "Yea whatever you say" Alex glared "I mean it"

"So do I" Melody said again smirking before closing the hologram and they set to work repairing and replacing Verdinia who was dumbfounded as to what happened.

'Well this will get much more interesting' she thought

* * *

 **Anyone spot the reference? no? bummer if yes keep it quiet so the others can wonder**

 **I am like always open to questions in reviews or PMs about a chapter, chapters, or the story in general feel free to ask. ._. it makes me sad that no one is asking questions I blame myself**

 **ANYWAY I HAD A DELIMEA...I think. I have a question: Isn't family suppose to be there for you and not pushing you to do something very drastic talking life threating drastic so you can prove many points that you have voiced many times and they seem to ignore? ._.**

 **Anyway Review, Rant, Rage, and hunt me down. I will say this I have dogs and they are a alarm system in of themselves**


	10. Everything has a Price

**OKAY! I am back And I will say thins: I regret Nothing. I let you all figure out what I mean. Anyway Here is the chapter. Review about it and all that jazzy shit.**

 **Besides...I revel in drinking the tears of orphans to give some form of foreshadowing for those who read these things. Which I honestly doubt. Remember to keep in mind even if its not in future chapters: Possible triggers from here on out**

 **I do not own RWBY: Rooster Teeth does. Titanfall is owned by Respawn Entertainment not me cause If I did I would have kept the first one's look and kept the three original Titans cause they are awesome.**

* * *

In the downtown part of Vale, where the density is more...fuck it. It's denser than lead and Jaune combined. There was a person of note strolling with a parasol simply walking on the sidewalk deftly weaving through the busy sidewalk plebeians. Her pink and brown hair matched with her similar pink and black eyes that occasionally alternate.

As she walked she watch each passerby with some critical eye. Letting her legs carry on and syncing them with her senses to keep her deftly dodge a bystander while she took out her scroll to stare at the picture someone managed to get from someone in Beacon that was said to be snooping around particular blacksmith/armorer shops simply asking for metal plates.

So far she is looking to stalk a pale individual with hazel brown eyes along with black eyes wearing some strange armor. She rolled her eyes and crossed the street with everyone. Turning left as she took a glance every once in awhile of her map to stake out the last/next stop of this individual.

Then again, it's not her place to question what Cinder told Roman to tell her **(basically just go find pictures of Neo at this point i'm not bothering hunting her exact wardrobe...too lazy for that shit...stay away from that NSFW crap...do not sully your minds...unless you like that stuff)**. She entered a ice cream parlor across the street with a good window of the store.

Using her semblance she disguised herself as a 'normal' customer with a brown jacket with white interior covering her torso with a pink undershirt with some image but it was obscure then her pants and boots swapped color. She ordered and paid for a whole tub neapolitan ice cream, took a seat at a table by the window that offered the best vantage of the store.

She passed the time by eyeing her scroll waiting for someone to text her. As she, in a bored posture, stared at the target store yet made it look like she was stargazing. Her scroll went off from the persons he wanted to hear from. Looking at the scroll there was a picture of a blonde haired, pale, blue eyed individual with the name 'Future Hubby'.

" _Hey, how's your day?"_ was the text he sent. She smirked sending her own back _"Oh nothing much, the day is absolutely boring without you by my side brightening it up ;)"_. She held a sadistic ghost smile knowing he is squirming. Neo's mind fabricated so many different scenarios about him and her settling down outside the kingdom with 10 children some being like her, and the rest turning out like her beloved.

She giggled silently...literally. Her scroll buzzed again she stared at it completely ignoring her objective as her target entered the store.

/\\[V]/\

Alex checked his checklist on his HUD in securing the kilos in weight of armor plates, hydraulic pieces, tubes, weapon parts, some dust for prototyping, air pumps, hydraulic fluid, and snoopped for stores willing to part with motherboards, and near several kilos of processors, RAM, hard drives, parts to make a blackbox, visual sensors **(or optics pick your piece)** , Audial sensors, and several other electronic bits.

This last store held what he needed apparently. He wanted to fabricate a shield similar to the Titan BodyShield Emitter (TBSE). He needed special aura conductive conduits to do what he needs everything else he can make back at his 'shop' as Yang called it.

He entered the store hearing the bell ring, he saw someone sitting in a chair, behind the rustic counter,feet crossed while propped on the counter, reading the daily. "Let me know when you have what you wanted" He heard them speak strangely feminine...and familiar.

Shaking the feeling aside he eyes the isles looking for the image Melody found for what he wanted. He did not see it and was about to question Melody when her hologramed face appeared in the top right. "The Store's lousy firewalls say its in stock...Remnant has little to no cyber security" Alex rolled his eyes "They never expect to be attacked through the cyber-space...usually attacked in person with a knife or rocket boots" he said offhandedly as he went over the isles a second time.

Giving up, he approached the desk, stood there for a few seconds, then rang the bell getting the person to lower the paper to their eyes which were blue. Her hair from what he could see was blonde and for some reason saw enough facial structure to think he saw Jaune for a few seconds.

"Two questions: One do you have Aura Conduits and do you know a boy by the name Jaune Arc?" he asked slightly letting the counter hold his weight. The effect was near instant as the paper was slammed onto the desk and there was a knife at his throat.

Alex did not flinch as he smirked knowing he found one of his many 'demon sister'. "What did you do to my brother?" she said. "Nothing just that I saw him in Beacon...and do you treat all your customers this way?" Alex responded without fear...actually indifference. Considering Solace was aimed at her left kneecap under her line of sight. She raised an eyebrow before sheathing the knife in a hip holster. Leaninging back and crossing her arms, "So you know my brother...expecting a discount on the One of a kind aura coundits?"

"No I am not just wondering if you have any instock and if your related to him, He said he has 8 sisters so which one are you?" the girl eyed him suspiciously "I'm Jaune's twin did he mention my name?" Alex shook his helmeted head no. "That goddamn jerkwad i'm going to kick HIS ASS!" the hand she used to grip the counter visibly cracked the counter Alex once thought durable to withstand Yang just made Alex fear the Arc family a little if THIS is the power of their daughters.

"Well im Joan nice to meet…" she held her hand out and looked at his helmeted red glare with curiosity. Alex willed the helmet's visor section to open showing his face "Alex nice to meet Jaune's twin" they shook hands and the visor portion closed resealing the helmet.

"How long of the conduit" Alex thought on the schematics He, Melody, and Verdinia made "Need about...10-30 meters" Alex said fishing out a card he was given that held all the money he needs and then some for his project. Joan looked at him puzzled, she turned her head while maintaining eye-contact "Hey! Vanessa do we have Aura conduits longer than 10 meters?" there was a yell back "We have a 25 meter one why?" She looked to Alex sizing him up "Bring it out we have a buyer".

While Joan and Jaune are at the same height and relative body structure and the such for twins, this Vanessa was taller, the hair reached paster her neck, green eyes, and the body structure was geared to eye catching than anything. His time spent around Hailey, and learning to get Yang to wear something above 30% skin covering clothes knew how to cleverly avert his eyes and keep them trained on the eyes.

"Here you do realize this will cost 10k lien right?" Vanessa said looking at him like he was broker than dirt. "I'm sure I can pay for more but that's within the range I need" Alex said handing Joan the card as she inspected it to see if it's legit. Swiped it and it went through. "Well its been paid for here you go" Joan said handing him the card back as he put it in a suit compartment and remembered Nora saying something about 'He also has a Hammerspace?!'.

"Thanks ship the Conduit to Beacon with the tag 'Titan' they will understand" Alex said as the two nodded. "ALSO TELL MY BROTHER TO CALL! That dunderhead promise he'd call us" Joan said while Vanessa sighed "ignore her she is the more...resistive of his joining of Beacon".

"It's fine I know how to deal with her type the overly clingy sister that wants to protect her brother to her dying breath, that type?" Alex said while Vanessa shook her head yes vigorously while Joan had a blush forming as she denied everything as Alex left.

When he stepped out his scroll went off and looked at it. 'Yang sent me a Text' fearing for what it was he took a gander at it and sighed heavily. 'Gotta bail her out...goddamnit'.

/\\[V]/\

Before sending the text, Yang was walking around in 'Alex tolerable' clothing that being shorts that barely touch her mid thigh, socks reaching a third up her shin, some heeled boots, a shirt with her emblem on it that goes past the belly button, her usual jacket, her usual purple bandana is tied loosely around her neck covering her would be showing bust.

She eyed the list she was handed and a card from Weiss with the literal mentally drilled command of 'ONLY SPEND IT ON THE ITEMS LISTED'. "Why was it a unanimous decision to make me get the supplies for the girls night" she said to herself. After some odd minutes she walked out with ten bags she somehow carried. "Next is...easy enough pillows…" Yang unknowingly jinxed herself.

Whens he let her scroll give directions to the nearest mattress store to buy in bulk pillows for the inevitable pillow fight of the ages. She began to ponder some questions in her mind pertaining to Alex and his current mental state. 'He seems as of now stable but what i'm confused is he hasn't tested out his semblance and considering how it manifested and what happened i'm sure I would not want to use it either'.

As she was in her mind she seemingly ignored a turn and bumped into a few ruffians. "HEY BITCH WATCH IT" said Ruffian 1. Yang was brought out of her mental debate with several Yangalikes and took in her surroundings. Looking at her scroll, ignoring the ruffians as she did not bother to notice them "Oh i missed my turn...craaaap"

"HEY! WHERE TALKING TO YOU" Ruffian 4 said as he pushed her into a wall. "HEY!" she hit a speed text app sending Alex a text for possible help. "I was going to ignore your comment but I guess we're doing this the hard way" she said cracking her knuckles with a evil smile.

"Oooooh so scary, just cause you some Beacon student does not mean were scared of you!" ruffian 2 said bringing out their weapon of choice that being a lead pipe attached to a chain that wrapped around their forearm. "Oh you do not have to be afraid of me" she smirked "Be afraid of him" Alex took note of the dark alley she was letting herself be backed into was caked in a blood red light.

The four ruffians looked behind them to see a black figure with a red glare and felt the cold presence of death. "Which one" the crack of his knuckles was heard "Laid their hand on you". Yang sealed Ruffian 2's fate by pointing to him and suddenly adopting a hurt pose and a scared voice "H-h-h-he did...they were going to do such horrible indecent things!".

The Ruffian in question looked to her with fear "I WAS NO-" was all he said as Alex's metal fist collided with his cheek and creating a spider fracture from point of impact all over his skull and the body flew at the wall and crashed into said wall a foot away from Yang who was smirking. "Anyone else?" he said sending his red death glare at the three ruffians who ran.

He looked at the second ruffian who got up but was wobbling. "Yang grab your items and wait some 5 feet away" Alex said pulling out his data knife and twirling it. Yang almost pitied the poor boy but he was an adult and knew the consequences and walked away to give her plausible deniability.

She barely heard the guys screams over the busy crowd and cars passing by. After a few minutes Yang looked up from her scroll to a non-bloody Alex. "Well that was eventful" Yang looked at him puzzled "whatcha do?" he shrugged "Only gave him a physical reminder to not fuck with my family now what are you doing?" Alex said eyeing ehr wearily from behind his helmet.

"Well I'm grabbing items for the Girls Night were having in the RWBY dorm" Alex took the list and eyed it and Yang's obviously 'innocent face'. "200 pillows...of the angry war tested pillow fight variety and 10 with 'cute' beowolves" he sai staring her straight in the eyes. "Yes" Yang said instantly straight faced "The fact you answered after the words exited my mouth does not surprise me" he handed the list back.

"Well take care and I will be in my 'Shop' if you need me" Alex said as he walked off to the Bullhead departures to and fro Beacon that were in service during the weekends.

Yang only shrugged and went about gathering the pillows.

/\\[V]/\

Neo was brought out of her happyland when she re-read the text her soulmate sent her _"Well I have plans with my partner, She and I agreed on going to a cafe to talk about some things later today around 11 so sorry I can't join as you run each ice cream joint out of business"_. Neo read the specific line 'She and I agreed going to a Cafe about 11' and her mind went into overdrive.

'His partner is a girl I assume, and 11 am, the cafe he frequents is nearby so he must be there...i'm only going to ensure she does not steal my man!' she resolved then remembered her mission and basically almost went into hysterics but saw her target's armor dash out of the building and confirmed it was him by taking pictures. She eyed the clock on her scroll. '10:20 am...I have 40 minutes to stake out his cafe'.

Neo dumped her plastic bowl and spoon into the trash receptacle and ignored the clerks 'thank you don't come again please' saying. She near power bulldozed walked to the cafe, adopting a much different disguise using ehr semblance and sat at a table that was some respectable distance away from his usual but still could eavesdrop on him.

She ordered a diet carbonated beverage and a small neapolitan flavored cake then began scrolling through her scroll. Her soulmate enters her peripherals, she took note of his plain black sweatshirt in 68 degree weather, blue jeans and pair of brown tennis shoes.

She was an adept of gathering information from afar but remembered Jaune could pick up long stares from her stares due to being able to deduce the cold feeling came over him when ever she did. Averting her eyes every so often to keep that feeling at bay she tuned into the conversation.

"Any Reason why you wanted to come here?" the red head with im said with a very happy but small smile say to HER beloved. "Well just wanted to ask questions about certain things" he said meekly lightly scratching his right cheek in embarrassment or some form of self-degradation. She just wanted to walk over there shove his face in her ample bosom, glare at the red head, assert her claim, and make all his life a bright one.

"Jaune if this is about how I feel I want you to take time to let what I said sink in, no need to rush things" the un-named red head to Neo spoke. She had to resist flexing her hand strong enough to break her drink glass and drawing attention to herself. "I know but my mind can't wrap itself around why you choose me" was Jaune's response causing the red-head to look at him with a smile "Well...you were the first person who did not know who I was other than being on pumpkin pete cereal box mascot and when you learned of my large undefeated win record you never treated me differently or put me on a pedestal...and when you asked me to help you with combat…" Neo tuned it out as she focused on keeping her rage and keeping the killing intent hidden.

Jaune chuckled lightly "Yea still can't kill Grimm properly and still can't beat Cardin" Jaune said letting his head hit the table that caused the red head to recoil and ask if he was okay and Neo jumped slightly on the chair and HEAVILY resisted the urge to death cuddle him and ruin this 'Cardin' with the appropriate mental scarring.

"It's alright Jaune, your making progress in our training so don't worry. You will beat Cardin soon" the she-devil said. 'Don't fall for her honeyed word beloved!' Neo thought taking a sip of her drink. "But enough of that, let's just enjoy the time right now while it lasts" the redhead said with a smile Neo knew was not genuine.

Just when Jaune's mouth was going to open to spew some divine words Neo's scroll buzzed with a text from Roman requesting her presence and a update in person. Growling to herself she left some Lien to pay for her drink and snack and left to Roman justifiably livid.

/\\[V]/\

Jaune treasured this time spent with Pyrrha. Even if he was not entirely sure where he stood but her happiness mattered more right now. Her happiness at being a normal girl instead of the Mistral champion was all he needed right now. Seeing her smile vibrantly at some items on display behind the windows, brought one to his.

As they walked he began to remember all the smiles and happiness brought on by her's. 'I must really like her then…' he thought and was brought out of his musing by Pyrrha's voice "Jaune we should head back before the last Bullhead leaves" Jaune brought his scroll to check the time and nearly had a heart attack '4pm' "Lets go right now!" he said taking Pyrrha's left wrist and running to the bullhead departures with a very red Pyrrha.

They arrived at the departure of the last bullhead and was able to get on. "If we left not a second later we would have missed the Bullhead" Jaune said panting like a dog "I need to work on my cardio…" Pyrrha sighed and rested her head on his shoulder and rubbed his back to help alleviate his motion sickness which he was surprisingly not going through the motions of resisting. "At least your motion sickness is giving you a break" she said causing Jaune to chuckle "At least". For the four minute duration of the flight they just basked in each other's presence.

/\\[V]/\

Neo sat on top of Roman's desk annoying the hell out of him for ruining her time watching Jaune from afar. "Listen Neo I need you to move so I can work seeing as you make a better door than a window for what I need to do" he said sighing heavily at his little partner in crime's behavior. Neo only huffed and her illusion shattered revealing her to be sitting on the couch off to the side glaring at him.

Roman sighed again but did his work regardless of the little psychopath glaring at him. "Roman how goes the preparations" said a voice promising untold pain behind a silken voice. He looked up hiding his fear well and causing Neo to look to the door to see Cinder in her 'regality', Neo mentally gaged at how anyone saw her as 'breathtaking'.

"Well the goons you sent me did well in bringing in 90 kilos worth of Dust per week so I say it's coming along well" he said not missing a beat or showing fear. Cinder entered the overhanging light of the warehouse office and looked to the 'map' before adressing Roman,

"Good I believe it's time to escalate the timetable if Neo's 'reconnaissance' of this 'Alexavier Barnett' is true and what she saw him do" Cinder's face was neutral while her voice held a certain...want to control Alex and twist him to be her pawn.

"Well if we escalate the time table for your little plan for breaching Vale will go up in flames unless we have some heavy lifting tools for the trains" Roman said rolling up the now defunct map of Schnee warehouses and setting it in a bin of other maps.

"I heard from a little bird that Atlas got some...images of Alex's heavy lifting tool" Cinder pulled out her scroll and had it project a 3D image of Alex's Titan. "So Atlas is going to steal this? I doubt your little conquest will let that happen" he said earning Neo's curiosity at 'conquest'.

"It's simple, Atlas will be prototyping their own design using what data they could get from simply observing the machine and you will raid the testing depot here" She said bringing up a holographic map of Sanus and zoomed in on the northern part on the island.

"Atlas set up a small testing facility where its close to Atlas yet not close enough to make Vale paranoid, You will grab the whole compliment of the prototypes and use them how you see fit" Cinder said smiling that made Neo shiver.

"Alright...I will get to planning but your move the time table anymore I'm sure even I won't be able to compensate for it" Roman said telling her she may crash and burn if this continues basically.

"I have contingency plans in place for that eventuality" she said as her high heels clicked as she exited the office. Once Roman was 100% sure and would not get roasted alive "That lady gives me the creeps...Neo continue gathering what information you can on her...toy, I rather you not be neat the Atlas base as this goes down"

Neo merely nodded and disappeared from sight knowing she activated her semblance. And possibly to more or less stalk her beloved as she calls him. 'Hope the poor boy will cut his ties sooner rather than later'

/\\[V]/\

Alex was in full armor and had his helmet on to protect his everywhere from the many sparks flying for building the mechanical form for Melody. But there was one thing he needed to know "Is the bust really needed?" the resulting smack of a welding arm was his answer and her voice coming from the built in speakers "Well I want it to be true to me as much as possible" Alex glared at the arm that hit him "Also explains the synthetic metal fibers and how you specified 'adaptable hardening'" he dodged the next incoming smack from a welding arm but could not dodge the other.

"Okay stop hitting me!" Alex yelled causing Verdinia to sigh and grab a welding arm "Just get to work" came from the titan who let the arm go earning a huff from Melody as the two siblings got back to work.

Alex was routing the auraconduits to the designated points by following Verdinia's instructions to offer optimal cover with the TBSE while also making sure they do not interfere with all the servos and hydraulics. Getting up and backing away Alex brought up the schematics from the nearby holo-projector eyed them both. "Oddly enough this is looking like a specter but more on the slender side and has a near 180 degree V shaped optic..say about 160 degrees" Alex said voicing his thought.

Melody made her holographic self visible on the projector and yet still worked on the frame. "Well Gotta start somewhere but while doing some digging and stealthy rummaging through Atlas files...I found something called 'The Atlesian Knight-130 and the 200' so using those two schematics I managed to get and what I remember of the specter schematics"

Alex looked over to the projector to see what she was talking about to see the three entities in question. "I merged the three designs into this frame were building so best of all worlds" Melody said with a grin. "Yea great idea but you know Atlas will see some clear design mirrors" Alex voiced looking to the Melody's hologram.

"That's why I'm making most of the frame look like a specter and incorporating the Dust power conduits and some minor movement systems from both AK models" She said bringing up her 'Frame's schematics and highlighting the areas she said.

Alex willed the helmet apart so he could get a drink of water from a nearby water bottle when the Garage door opened slightly and closed. Turning around he was not surprised when Yang came in here but with Blake was new.

"Need something?" Alex said while Melody's hologram winked out only replaced with the new body's schematics as she took over building the frame. "Yea Blake wanted to run maintenance on Gambol Shroud but the Blacksmith next door is out" Yang said gesturing her hands about explaining the whole deal.

"And let me guess, Blake here thought she would be intruding?" he said and nailing a bullseye seeing Blake find the floor more enjoyable. "Yea but I told her you would let her use some of your tools and a space to work without a fuss" Yang voiced her reason for coming.

"Ah I see...Blake your team and Friends are welcome to come here and use my tools just put them back where they came from is my only rule" Alex said gesturing to the tool chest off to the far right side. Blake looked up with a smile "I will keep that in mind" she said bowing.

"No bowing is needed hell if your here for weapon maintenance you can ask Yang how seriously I take it and you need only said your here for that and I will let you in no question asked" He said clarifying some things with Yang before she left Blake at the 'Shop'. Alex was handed the two shotgun gauntlets of Ember Celica so Alex cna run some routine checks on them.

Getting to work immediately Alex grabbed some strange looking tools to Blake but set her bag down and set to work taking apart her weapon. "How seriously do you take weapon maintenance?" Blake asked making small talk to drown out the moving welding arms and such as they worked.

"Very, a Weapon is like a pet. Feed them and show them love they will stick by even beyond death" he said between some sparking as he repaired some minor dents. Blake seemed puzzled.

"You see weapons as a pet?" Blake said cleaning the barrel of her weapon. "Well not a pet just a...extension of myself that If it was removed basically spelled doom" Blake nodded agreeing with the 'extension of self' part. "I see where Ruby gets her gun nerd personality trait" Blake said giggling slightly at how Ruby goes Nerd over a weapon.

Alex laughed slightly "She was a gun nerd well before I met the two sisters" he sai clarifying that tidbit. "How so?" Blake's whole concept of their relationship was nearly and wholey shattered.

"Well…" Blake knew this was dangerous water hell even the sound of the many mechanical service arms stopped. "It's something Yang will need to talk to you about...It drums up some bad memories" Alex said getting back to work while his voice of neutral at first but Blake knew how to read a voice better and sensed a well of grief and anger.

"Sorry for asking" she said knowing she ruined his day. "It's alright just tell me you won't go down the same path I did is what I as of all of the girl's friends" Blake was confused by that statement.

"Wait...what path?" she asked as the service arms' noise came back. "Hopefully a path you won't need to see and take"

/\\[V]/\

"Wait a minute here" Alex said yanking his hand out of Yang's grip...and rubbing said wrist. "What?" Yang said looking innocent while Weiss and Blake did not care. "Why am I being dragged instead of Ruby? You guys are a team" Weiss spoke up "She had to attend some team leader meeting with Ms. Goodwitch about the Vytal festival" she then looked around the city section they were at admiring the decorations. "Okay but why me? Still haven't answered that".

"Well I wouldn't have cared if we went out with the three of us Weiss is Weiss" the girl in question glared at Blake but it was expertly ignored "And Yang said she was going to bring a fourth and here you are"

"Yea...and I doubt Weiss is here to view the decorations with you two" Alex said looking dead at Weiss as she froze "I heard that students from Vacuo were coming by boat...so As a repres-" Yang cut her off "Basically she wants to scope out the competition".

Weiss huffed "Still I can do both" she said crossing her arms glaring at Yang who had a shit eating grin. "Well leave me out of your boy gawking" Alex said walking away from a Weiss who was flustered and mumbling in-complete words.

He was tackled by Yang and dragged by his foot back to her two teammates. "ALRIGHT! I will stay...let go of my foot" Alex said over the scrapping of his helmet against the sidewalk.

He got up once Yang let go of said foot. Dusting himself off, "lets go observe Weiss gawk/observe the Vacuo students" he said following the three girls.

When they reached the docks Yang covered her nose "I thought this smell was reserved for the dead" she said commenting on the horrid smell. "It smells more like fish...which is still horrible" Weiss said putting on a disposable filter mask. Blake did not seeing as she is a cat fanus and liked fish. "Glad I have air filters" Alex said basking in the girl's rage at his statement

Yang looked around to try and find the students and noticed a broken shop window. Alex noticed Yang walking off and followed 'dragging' the other two girls along. "What happened here?" Yang said to her teammates and step brother.

Alex merely shrugged then took a few extra steps to appear as a curious bystander while listening into the conversation of the two law enforcement agents investigating the scene. "They took all the Dust again...fifth one this week I swear were regressing back into cavemen times" said one of the investigators as he wrote what he 'saw' down into a notepad.

"Who needs all this dust?" said the other stepping to gaze inside the shop stepping on the shards of glass. "Well...whoever they are have enough dust to supply a atlas regiment and some left over to cook with" said their partner. "You think it's the White Fang?" Alex did not need to turn around to know Blake perked up at that statement.

"Honestly, thieves would steal small amounts of dust to profit later and clean the registers but just dust so I'm thinking White Fang" Investigator 2 said. The four walked off back to where they were scoping out the boat.

"The White Fang...what a group of foolhardy band of degenerates" Weiss said crossing her arms glaring at the sidewalk obviously remembering something. "You know they never were once like that right" Yang voiced. "Yes I know but they are raiding dust hops and targets Schnee Dust shipments" Weiss said back looking to Yang.

Alex stood by Blake with his arms crossed. "Something on your mind Blake?" he asked getting the girl in question to jump slightly. "How did" Alex lifted a finger pointing at Yang which answered her question. "It's about the White Fang is it not?" the question rang in Blake's mind for a few seconds.

Sh merely nodded and re-listened to the back and forth of Yang and Weiss. "Yang they are not misguided they want to wipe out Humanity, At first when they were peaceful I asked daddy to give into the more reasonable demands but that was also the day they killed one of my cousins" Weiss said glaring at Yang.

Blake's eyes widen slightly but hid her surprise well, Alex caught everything. "Well Then they are VERY misguided it doesn't explain why raid a dust shop way out here!" Yang fired back.

"YANG! The White Fang is nothing but psychopaths and murderers who lie, cheat, and steal to get what they want, and they want humanity on its knees groveling to be spare!" she said back causing Blake to act like she was stabbed.

Alex sighed having enough of it "ALRIGHT THE BOTH OF YOU!" Alex yelled walked in the middle of the two girls pushing them lightly away from each other and staying in the middle. Yang's eyes widened slightly and instantly dropped hostilities, Weis has yet to get the memo.

"ALEX! What do you thi-" Alex's hand covered her mouth and hoisted her up "Weiss. Shut. It. and listen, you got it" Alex said glaring behind the helmet that made Weiss fear for her life and nodded. Alex set her down gently and removed his hand from her.

"Yes your right about the White Fang, but so is Yang. So shut it and save this argument when your not in public" he said looking between the two of them. Blake was fighting her instincts to run after seeing Alex near effortlessly lift Weiss up with one hand and how Yang was visibly scared.

Weiss merely nodded letting the issue go for now. Alex walked away from the two girls as Balke lightly jogged to her teammates. "Yang you alright?" Blake asked resting a hand on her shoulder which snapped Yang out of whatever gripped her. "Yea...just thats the second time he almost lost it and first time I heard him yell like that" she said.

Alex leaned on the railing bored and trying to calm himself down and ignore the sounds within his mind asking for blood. he stared at the ship waiting till he heard a commotion and a blonde individual jumping off the boat. "HEY! CATCH THAT FAUNUS!" Alex looked to said faunus uncaringly.

"Thanks for the free ride!" the individual said as he jumps off the boat landing deftly on a lamppost. "Hey get down from there your coming with me" the same investigator from before said only getting a banana peel on top of his fedora getting his agitation levels up.

Alex was slightly amused. The stowaway faunus jumps down and runs. Managing to climb up the wall and onto the sidewalk, he runs in Alex's direction not taking note of his outstretched foot that trips the faunus. This caused him to, of course eat the sidewalk, but get caught by the investigator.

As the investigator put him in a police car the three girls caught up and Blake was moderately fuming. "Why did you do that?" she said glaring at Alex who turned to her casting the 'Red Glare' on her which made her shy away a little.

"He stowed away, and judging by the reactions of the sailors that is a crime and deserved to be punished, he basically littered and on a law enforcement agent, resisted arrest, and ran away. By rights he was a criminal" Alex said making valid points tat Blake could not fault and settled for sighed angrilly.

"Problem Blake" Alex said with a small inch of hostility. Yang was fearing for Blake's life right now. "Yes, why did you assume he was a criminal based off the sailor's actions?" she said not fearing the red glare for now.

"It's simple, why stowaway in the first place instead of getting a ticket?" he questioned. "Maybe he did not have money?" she said back stating a potential obvious point. "Well I am sorry if the current information" Alex said glaring into Blake's face "Is from people who worked for a living and I did not trust a potential criminal" Blake did not back down and only glared while back baring teeth.

"Then why defend the Faunus when you would willing get one sent to jail?" Blake said attempting to look past the burgundy visor light. "Simple" he said getting out of her personal space "I know the difference between a innocent one and someone with blood on their hands and you Blake have blood on your hands" he said then stormed off to cool down.

In his wake Yang was instantly by Blake's side trying to assess any damages. Blake's eyes were wide and heavily dilated. "What did he mean by you have blood on your hands Blake?" Weiss asked which snapped the faunus out, tear up, and take off.

Yang chased after her leaving Weiss alone. 'That goddamn brute' she thought and took off after Alex.

/\\[V]/\

Blake sat on a bench hugging her knees with Yang sitting by her holding her for comfort. "It's alright Blake...Alex gets like that when something set him off" Blake sniffled "It's not that...he said I have blood on my hands...what does he mean by that" she said looking at her knees hoping they held the answer.

"He...always had a sixth sense for determining someone's true intentions...it's how he put more guys in the ER then I did and I know it does not explain how he is like that but it helps the why" she said getting Blake's cat curiosity peaked.

"What?" she said looking to Yang out the corner of her eye. "It was before he saved my life and Ruby's...after he watched his last teammate and girlfriend die in his arms" Yang said remembering the story.

"The general gist as Verdinia told it was Alex was very distrustful of anybody, He asked certain questions and instantly became hostile when you tried to defend that faunus you set off that sixth sense...he accepts people for keeping secrets that do not affect him or his family but the secret that could potentially harm him or his family he will become near homicidal like he was at the docks" Yang clarified hugging Blake closer.

Blake's eyes shrunk letting the realization sink in: 'He knows I was in the White Fang'. "Yang there is something I need to say" her response was a gentle squeeze on her shoulder. "I...I used to be apart of the White Fang" Blake said waiting for Yang to push off her.

"So? You said used to meaning you are no longer now so it's alright...just tell Alex so so he can calm down alright and tell me...did you kill anyone?" Blake shook her head no at the killing part. "Then you have nothing to be afraid of...so it will be okay" Blake merely nodded her head in agreement.

"Now let's head back to Beacon, and put this whole thing behind us" Yang offered helping Blake stand. The faunus in question was recovering slightly after the revelation of a ingrained and possible mental survivability mechanism was a reflex instead of intentional.

/\\[V]/\

Horus knew the other two were…'special' but their progenitor kept waving off its inquiries. So for it, business as usual. Exit sleep mode, check weapons, do a series of self-diagnostics, keep Sizz and Lavender in check, Patrol around the building, keep 'Liam' out of the garage and kick him in the shin, enter sleep mode, repeat.

So imagine Horus' surprise when its master enters by hurling chairs left and right then disappear into his room. Horus acted instantly in keeping Sizz and Lavender in the garage to prevent them for killing the someone responsible for his mood. "Horus keep them there Yang is returning with Blake" the progenitor said.

Horus could tell the Blake was the cause and doubled its efforts to keep the two from instantly jumping her. Looking around Horus strapped them to their alcoves and shut the emergency hatch. Horus walked to the panel on the left side and opened it before Yang could which made her jump some and Blake screamed for a second.

"Horus you are a ninja" Yang said walking past it and Blake tried to hide from its gaze. Horus merely shrugged and returned to its previous position and resumed servicing its weapon and merely listened.

"Alex is...cooling off, what made him so angry?" Verdinia said curiously. "Yea Alex never got that mad" Melody said stopping the service arms for a while to contemplate. "He found out in his own way that…" Yang stopped waiting for Balke to take over.

"That I used to be apart of the White Fang…" Blake said and Horus knew she cowered and waited for her execution. "So what, you use to work for them shouldn't mean much of a difference but...Alex was never for one to keep those kind of secrets hidden with family or, if he had any, close friends" Melody said then resuming work on some mechanical form.

"It is true, which is also why Alex did not attempt to harm you" Verdinia said quite possibly sending a cold shiver down Blake's spine. "Thank goodness for that…" Yang mumbled.

"So...why are those two behind bars?" Yang bringing to light the very angry specters. "They are the more...zealous...in terms of endearment, though not breaking Melody's endearment for him that shatters societal norms" Verdinia droned trying to provoke Melody.

"HEY! Love is love" the disembodied voice said having one arm jab at Verdinia's direction then resume work. "And according to Alex: That love is a abomination" Verdinia said only getting silence in response.

"Well we're not leaving till we get this situated" Yang said grabbing two chairs for her and her partner to sit in. "Even I will not recommend that course of action...and I grew up with the guy" Melody said finishing up on the bipedal frame.

"Well that means we're going to survive" Yang mumbled. "Survive with all parts intact will be difficult" Verdinia added causing Blake to fear for her life. "Horus be a dear and drag Alex's brooding ass out here" dropping what its doing Horus nodded to nothing and walked to the door of its master.

It knocked four times in quick succession, waited a split second to knock twice with second intervals before ripping said door off its hinges and tossing it aside. "WHAT THE HELL?" Alex screamed as Horus dragged Alex by his arm and sat him on a waiting chair.

"Okay care to explain?" Alex said wearing his standard 'casual' outfit of his black T-shirt, black-red sweat pants, and red-black tennis shoes. "You mister, need to apologize to Blake and Yang for your mental scarring and most importantly" Melody smacked him 'lightly' against the back of his head.

"Do not lay your hands on a female...unless it's me and your into that kind of thing" Alex groaned hiding his face in his hands. Yang was laughing a storm while Blake was confused and heavily flustered. Horus was indifferent and returned to his cleaning and calibrations.

/\\[V]/\

'Doctor' Professor Oobleck...Alex was pretty damn sure that he actually injects coffee into his blood when no one looks and his semblance is coffee. **(Bear with me as I butcher the hell out of this part...or laugh whichever comes first)** "Now before the 'Faunus Rights Revolution' or better known as the Faunus War there was MASSIVE agreement about Fajnus centralization to the continent named Menagerie that houses the majority of the Faunus"

Dr. Oobleck paused his zipping-zooming-and machine gun mouth to drink large gulps of his coffee. "This! My students is history! Albeit ancient history to some, It's prudent that you remember the past to not make mistakes in the future! As a result of the war can be felt to this day making this also recent news...now which among you are constantly harassed, picked on, or otherwise treated negatively due to Faunus features" Oobleck looked around while taking small sips from his thermos.

8 students raised their hands while another hesitantly raised theirs. "Just awful! Remember that ignorance will always lead to disaster like the current ideology of the White Fang" he took a sip of his megaton worth of caffeine. "Now who is able to tell me the turning point of the third most turning point of the bloody war?" a hand was raised and he called on it.

"The battle of Fort Bastion!" Weiss said getting it right and praise from Oobleck who went on about something related to the topography. Alex leaned downward so Weiss can hear his whisper "Nerd" he leaned back before his face got very intimate with the large textbook.

"Now can anyone tell me how the Faunus had an advantage over the General's forces?" Alex looked around to see Cardin flick something at Jaune getting him to say 'Hey' and Oobleck pounced on him like a shark smelling fresh blood.

"AH! Mr. Arc finally contributing! So what is your answer" Alex know how this will end seeing as he has no idea what to say. Alex saw Pyrrha hell even Blake make motions to the eyes. "Binoculars?" Jaune said without much confidence earning a laugh from the classroom except from Alex and Pyrrha. Blake stifled her laughter into a giggle.

Alex glared that promised bloody murder at Cardin but let it go. Jaune only slammed his forehead on his desk "Hilarious...Cardin do you have a answer?" If Alex remembers correctly...that asshole makes the Militia's claims about the IMC's warmongering seem real when compared to his hate for non-humans.

"It's easier to train a brain dead animal than a human soldier" Alex felt the emphasis on animal and human. "Not very open-minded are you Cardin? Then again that requires you to have a brain in the first place...seeing as you swing a overcompensating mace and are nothing but muscle, shows where all that brain matter went" Alex shot at Cardin's ego and pride sufficiently wounding it.

Oobleck shrugged and let the spat continue while Blake answered the question but everyone was keyed in to the verbal war. "You got a problem!?" Cardin yelled getting up. Alex merely smiled and did not rise to his challenge "Yes but I doubt you could solve it let alone what 1+1 equals though" Cardin was about to charge him when Oobleck cleared his throat loudly.

"Cardin sit down, You and Mr. Arc will be assigned additional readings and be assigned an essay on the subject class dismissed" Oobleck said just as the bell rang. Alex walked with his team and caught notice of Pyrrha waiting. "Go on ahead I'm going to talk to Pyrrha" Sienna nodded and kicked a chuckling Liam's ass forward. "HE GETS TO CHUCKLE AT PEOPLE BUT I CAN'T? Liam said "That's because I can get away with it when it's you" Sienna replied.

Alex only shook his head he walked to a spot next to Pyrrha and leaned against the wall. "So how much for your thoughts?" Alex asked getting a confused look from Pyrrha "I beg your pardon?" "The saying goes 'Penny for your Thoughts' or something but you use lien and not currency I'm used to" Alex clarified.

"Oh...same I guess just what happened back in class is all" Pyrrha said not convincing him. "This is about Cardin…" she looked away from him and at the carpet in front of them. "Leave the brainless brute to me I speak his only language and that's force" Alex said crossing his arms staring at a painting across the hall.

"Going to break his legs?" "Oh...He will wish that's all I broke when I'm done" Alex had a evil grin formed on his face while Pyrrha only giggled. They stayed standing till they saw a blur of green and white wish pass them.

Alex looked past Pyrrha to see Cardin walk past him, putting force behind his shoulder, and pushed him down. "I will go teach him a lesson, deal with your friend" Alex stressed friend as to remind her she may run out of time at some point.

Alex stalked Cardin as he entered less traffic for what he was about to do. Once there was no students or anyone watching, Alex acted. He jogged silently and planted his foot on his back making him eat the floor and maybe cracked some teeth.

"THE FUCK?!" Cardin said but it was more...distorted due to him also biting his tongue. "I'M GOING TO KI-" he jumped up, spun around, and fist raised only to stop dead in his tracks.

In front of him was the so called 'Black Reaper' if he overheard Yang correctly and he was livid and Cardin did not know if ti was the fall, the blood loss, or both but he swears his eyes were holding a dark red fire and there was a skeleton in a black cloak wielding a large scythe behind him.

"Heyyyyy Cardin I have a question, well three" Alex held one finger up "did you piss yourself and answer honestly or I start breaking bones that Aura won't fix" Cardin nodded. "Second, how many teeth are broken" Cardin used his tongue to feel his blood soaked teeth and held up a five on his hand.

"Good, and final question how much do you value your bones?" Cardin looked confused and merely nodded. "Good" Alex swung his right foot slamming it into the side of cardin's left knee. There was a loud crack, a women screaming, and a boy on the floor holding his knee.

Alex walked to Cardin and knelt by him, grabbing his hair to make him face Alex. "You listen and listen good" Alex waited for him to lightly nod. "You try anything to Jaune and I somehow end up hearing about it your other knee gets shattered, you abuse any faunus and I hear it I will shatter your arms, I see you do anything to Jaune your Ribs will break, I see you abuse Faunus I will make you paralyzed neck down, do all of it you will wish I killed you understand me boy?" Cardin spilled tears and nodded.

"Good now this never happened and you fell down some stairs understood?" Cardin nodded while Alex let him go with a smile "Glad we had this discussion" Alex stood up and walked away like nothing happened while a scared for his life Cardin dragged himself to his dorm fearing Alex's Black Reaper.

/\\[V]/\

The next day in the cafeteria, at a specific table, Blake sat down and voiced something she heard. "Anyone know why there was a womanly scream yesterday?" she asked getting confused and curious looks and answers. Pyrrha and Alex put on false confused faces but both know Alex made Cardin his bitch.

"No clue" Ruby said and ate her food. "Same here but Cardin should be here doing his...usual" Weiss said visible angry at the boy. Alex merely shrugged "Alex...thought you hated Cardin's treatment of fellow classmates even Faunus?" Nora asked while her mouth was stuffed with pancakes.

"Oh I do but right now I have a suspicion as to why he is not here" was all he said and ate his food, most just looked at him funny but Ruby, Yang, Sienna, and strangely Blake looked at him with suspicion. Alex merely finished his food, got up to deposit his tray and left.

"Sooo anyone not gonna wonder why Alex had a evil look or will we just accept that" Ruby asked which everyone shrugged save for the other three who held her same view. "I say we corner him and beat the info out" Yang said getting up to follow him while giving her plate to Nora. Ruby, Sienna, and Blake did the same and Ren's mind was flipping tables at dealing with a sugar high Nora. But he hid it well and returned to his non-sugar loaded meal.

They managed to find and tail Alex with a ninja like grace till they exited the building and in the sun. Yang shivered and rubbed her arms "God damn cold weather" she mumbled not trying to give their position away. "Oh be quiet Yang you can create temperatures to melt steel so hush" Ruby said looking dead ahead while covering Yang's face with her hand. Blake saw an opening and dashed like her ninja self, waitied and waved her partners in crime over.

"He appears to be heading to his shop" Blake said getting a confused look from Sienna. "He shouldn't...he and along with the rest of us were kicked out by his specters under Melody's orders about something" Sienna explained when Alex stopped at the garage door and knocked. It opened and it seemed Alex was not expecting it to rise past his head, stop, and a metal hand jut out to pull him in and the large door shut.

"Ummm that did not look good" Ruby said "I have a suspicion that he may get hurt" Sienna said without much care. "Wanna go see?" Yang offered and the other three agreed.

They jogged to the garage door and opened it to see something...weird. There Alex was, being hugged by some...metallic skeleton of a abomination. "Girls….please….get her…..to….release….me" The metallic skeleton only rubbed its head on his cheek.

"By her you mean…" Sienna asked still skeptical. The skeleton's previously blank face suddenly flashed green from a circular point no larger than 5 inches. And they knew it stared at them cause the core of the light which was about 10 centimeters in diameter snap to each of them.

"That would be Melody" Blake stating the obvious while there was a change in the optic/light mimicking a reversed V then reverted to its circular state then blanked out to resume the rub the side of its face on Alex's cheek.

"Melody….you….crushing my….ribs" he said patting her back which got her to back off, light come on, and mimicked a shocked stance complete with hands going over 'mouth'.

"I am so sorry Alex please don't hate me" she said without a moving jaw or color flashing when doing so. Alex took some deep breaths before saying "I don't hate you and you have yet to get a handle on your new strength" before mumbling "and imagine the damage a hug does when we finish the frame".

"So you finally were able to finish that huh?" Yang said while walking around Melody's body sizing it up. "Yes, though this is the barebone skeletal frame without adding the extra support structures and reinforced superstructure components and extra hydraulics when the armor is added" Melody said gesturing to the blueprints that appeared on the nearby holo-projector that came on when she mentioned 'frame'.

Blake and Ruby eyed the schematic with the red reaper ogling the weapon systems and the cat ninja eyeing the physical capabilities. "Where are the aura conduits?" Blake said seeing they are not visible on the built skeleton. "They are internally built believe it or not" To the four girl's surprise it was Verdinia who decided to clarify that point.

"The TBSE system is internally built and is set to a projection limit which extends a few inches above our armor plating, seeing as our sensors can detect several meters away and is omnidirectional we can analyze and condense the emitters to specific areas to maximize the density but too much incoming fire we will resort to a non condensing which will overload the emitters and temporarily shut them down to recharge" the titan told the four who were left boggled except Ruby and half for Yang.

"So...the...bodyshield functions like aura essentially?" Sienna said hoping for something a little close to her level. "In simple terms yes, it functions like Aura but unlike Aura it does not take a day to replenish, at the longest it takes a minute half, at the shortest around forty seconds" Verdinia explained getting the other two to finally comprehend and Yang to at best understand some more.

"Happy?" Alex said rummaging for some tools. "Yes Yang here was scared at the sudden grab and your face of shock" Sienna said smirking at a evil looking glare Yang sent her. Melody's green optic narrowed at her for a hair of a nanosecond before snapping and at regular size to what Alex was doing.

Alex was busy checking some of the support structure on her right arm. "I can help you know" Melody said walking over to the arm looking up at him. "Yea but I want that frame to have its reinforcements before you do anything and the armor to cover the core sections of the frame before your cleared for combat" Alex told her while working on the arm.

Melody huffed and crossed her arms "Your no fun" she said sitting down glaring at the floor acting like her usually little sister self. "Hey Ruby it's a you" Yang said pointing at Melody's act Ruby in question went on a tangent about the clearly visible differences and was flailing her arms about like a madwoman. "Calm down before you explode" Sienna said as she tried restraining her.

Alex merely sighed and shook his head for once letting the noise of the other's voices fill the background. Alex was tightening a bolt when he felt something pelt the back of his head. "OW!...who threw that!" Alex grabbed the shoulder plate to hang off it as he turned around to send his red glare at everyone present.

Yang looked him in the eye and pointed at Sienna, who did the same but pointed to Ruby, who pointed to, Blake who then pointed to Melody who pointed to Yang. Alex just stared mildly amused behind the helmet but he did not let them know it. "If the culprit does not step forward they will not get a special reward" he said and he saw Melody stop herself from stepping/jumping.

Yang merely grinned, Ruby rocked back and forth on her feet, Blake decided to look over to Horus, and sienna was admiring her nails and hands. Yang's grin never broke "What's the reward?" Alex anticipated it and jumped down to walkover to his room. He did not bother to shut the door and heard the five suspects follow him to peer in.

They saw him rummage through a chest at the foot of his bed. "The prize they will get is…" Alex found what he was looking for and smiled for two reasons: One he was going to get whoever it was later and two the suspect may faint.

He held out a plastic card "A 'Alex will do whatever you say for the day card' redeemable anytime anywhere and I must obey" the four living girls stared wide eyed at his suggestion and Melody's optic widened and brightened slightly. "Wait...why reward the suspect?" Blake said finding the whole thing 'fishy'. "No reason" Alex said cryptically.

"So who threw the…" Alex looked over to see a hacky sack " hacky sack at me" Yang, Ruby, and Melody were 'trying' their best to not jump on the chance of the card, Sienna was honestly wanting to rat them out to see if Alex would honor the word, and Blake was amused by the whole situation.

"Going once….Going twice" Alex was about to pocket the card when Blake held up her hand "I threw it" Melody's head instantly snapped to her and 'glared'. Sienna was shocked because she saw Yang throw the hacky sack at Melody who deflected it and it hit Ruby who spazzed out and launched it at Alex.

"Did not think you did that Blake...well if you say your the culprit here you go" Alex handed her the card who then pocketed it already thinking of how to cash it it. "But see you threw the item: Bring your weapon here with your kit as your punishment is to take apart your weapon clean every millimeter of the weapon, reassemble it, and help me perform maintenance on Sizz, Lavender, Horus, and Verdinia for tomorrow".

Blake's eyes widened and her iris shrunk, 'Explains the whole day card' "And that card is only valid the day after your punishment" Alex clarified knowing that loophole could be exploited. Yang and Ruby were silently relieved that Blake beat them to it while Melody merely shrugged yet lessened her glare.

"Now, Please let me return to my work" Alex said mock bowing and walked to Verdinianto finish his maintenance. Yang walked to Blake as the other three walked back to their 'circle' to talk about stuff. "Sooo...Blake how does it feel to be stuck with him doing mundane tasks?" Yang asked grinning as she came back to reality.

"Is he this cruel?" Blake said visibly saddened if her Bow's sudden sagging was pointed it out. Yang merely shrugged while Melody yeled "This is mild compared to what me made ME do for trespassing in his room". Yang was now very intrigued about why while Blake got curious.

"Melody you tell them what I caught you doing oh so help me I will deactivate you" Alex yelled as he stayed focus on the shoulder. Melody being the clever girl she is motioned the girls forward while saying "I won't". Once the girls got seated and leaned forward Melody looked to the four conveying a blood pact.

'If he catches wind I told any of you, I will make your regret it' kind of look and each nodded. Melody whispered to them "I was looking for him and I checked his room to find he was not in there, then I heard the shower going and saw his drawers open and saw something bright in the top drawer. So being the little nosey sister that I am: I snooped in that drawer to find a clothing article of mine I may or may not have stashed there" Melody began recounting the encounter.

Two girls caught on, Blake for her reading of 'smut' and Yang cause her mind is permanently affixed to the gutter, while Sienna took a while to process what she heard and blushed like a ripe tomato, then Ruby in her near infinite innocence was still lost in what's going on.

"It just so happened that it was one of my...unmentionables and when I was about to put it back, Alex comes into his room and catches me with article midway back into the drawer and he was all kinds of flustered...he started sputtering and tried to take the article and throw it out the room" Melody started again with Yang grinning evilly, Blake now blushing while Sienna attempted to look elsewhere and Ruby crashed her face into her hands fighting the blush from what was said as she caught on at 'unmentionables'.

"And when he finally was able to get out of my grasp...father walked by to get us as he most likely heard our little shouting match, He saw Alex with a triumphant look on his face holding my unmentionable, my sullen face, and simply stared...Father's face was just neutral and us BOTH had looks of horror at what he must be implying" Melody mimics a snickering pose "He merely said 'oh...I had a feeling this might have happened...I will leave you two to your...thing...also dinner is ready' and he shut the door and walked away...Alex and I were never so embarrassed in out entire life"

Yang was laughing so violently she fell off her chair, hugging her sides, and crying. Blake was leaning back, staring at the ceiling trying to process at how the father just accepted their...situation so easily. Sienna had to excuse herself to the common room adjacent to the garage and started screaming while Ruby plugged her ears and started the attempt to forget the story.

Melody leaned back and was pleased with herself but her head jolted as the back of her head collided with a solid mass. Remembering the chair's back only came halfway up her back, she looked to see Alex's armored chest, and looked up to see his supposedly fear inducing 'Red Glare' and it was super effective as sh cowered under it.

"Hey...Melody remember how I said I will deactivate you if you told" he said leaning down and was a few inches from her face and Melody was assessing her chances of running. She nodded answering him "I realized that it would be too...small of a punishment so...in betraying my trust and telling them anyway: I will not speak to you for the rest of the day" Alex said and leaned back and ignored her pleas and apologies and did not acknowledge or answer her sense he was already administering the punishment.

Yang and Blake shared a look "It can't be that bad...right?" Blake asked which Yang shook her head "That is the worst punishment she can get...she is so 'in love' with Alex that completely shatters any societal norms and laws mind you and him not talking to her is basically cruel and unusual punishment to her" Yang said looking to a Melody who curled up into a ball 'crying' on the floor.

Blake was further reminded by how Alex is brutal with punishments.

/\\[V]/\

It was currently nearing sunset and Pyrrha and Jaune had decided to walk around the park just enjoying the sight. "Hey Pyrrha imma head to the restroom" Jaune said as he jogged to the nearest restroom as Pyrrha sat on a bench and was in absolute bliss. Jaune reached the restroom and turned the corner to see a 'Out of Service' sign plastered on the door.

'You gotta be kidding me' he thought and jogged elsewhere and searched for a bathroom and crashed into someone. He fell down and looked forward to see he crashed into Neo. "OH I am sorry Neo I honestly did not expect you to be around the corner...anyway I gotta go!" Jaune said offering his apology and took off. Neo merely hid her blissful face very well at her 'crash' and walked to the male restroom door and took the sign down grinning evilly.

Neo remembered Cinder's order to play the victim and get Pyrrha isolated. She knew where to bring her and she knew the area Cinder specified. She walked with her parasol unfurled and resting on her shoulder as it provided her shade as she worked her semblance on Pyrrha.

The effect was instant, she jumped up and followed the illusion and Neo was hot on her heels. They began to enter the more shadier side of downtown and near the shipping docks. Neo made the illusionary kid shatter beyond the corner it turned which caused Pyrrha to turn the corner finding herself in a dead end.

-{Prepare for some really fucked up shit, this is a Forewarning, skip to the next 'Break'}-

"Umm...little girl...where did you go...I thought you said your mother was in trouble?" Pyrrha called out and her hairs on her neck stood up as her instincts screamed danger. Neo looked Pyrrha over as she hid herself from Pyrrha via semblance and managed to get several bystanders to investigate Pyrrha's location while Cinder got the authorities sent here to witness a truly...eye-opening scene.

Neo silently jumped using her Aura to brace her legs as she sat on a nearby rooftop and smiled innocently. There were two bystanders who walked and asked Pyrrha is he was all right. The look on her face was abject horror, To Pyrrha she saw two beowolves. Pyrrha freaked out and in instinct flared her semblance and lifted two dumpsters, drainage pipes off and shaped into spears, and managed to get barbed wire circling her.

Neo saw the police arrive and blocked them out, The bystanders were too shocked to flee as they were impaled on the spot and crushed by the dumpsters. When she calmed down she heard growling from infront of her and saw five to ten more beowolves. She reacted in instinct and flung the dumpsters at them and used the barbed wire asa whip and sliced and or cratered the beowolves and one managed to run away.

Pyrrha walked out of the alleyway only too she the beowolves not smoke and dissipate but only shatter. She looked onward in horror and fell to her knees and heard gurgling behind her. Looking back she saw a innocent bystander missing their left leg, right arm was painfully twisted and in a angle that should not be natural, their gut had several spear like pipes sticking out while they were missing a good chunk of their face and his remaining eye was staring right into hers.

He managed to convey with one look 'Why...Why did you do this...I was only trying to help' she did not hear someone shouting at her as she stared at the mutilated human being and something inside her broke. 'I saw...Beowolves...their mouths were coated in fresh blood...they were going to kill me….what is going on….' she made to get up.

She staggered getting up and her hand grasped a spear pipe and it gave way and was pulled from the stone pavement but she managed to stay upright but meant the pipe was in her hands as she turned around. As she turned around she only saw a glimpse at many Valeian policemen before she felt excruciating pain as something tore through her left shoulder, her right thigh, her gut as she was wearing a simple red T-shirt, and finally a shot through her chest piercing a lung.

She stared at the policemen and fell forward in shock as her life flashed before her eyes. The only part she she cried at was at Jaune's smile as they walked at the park.

Neo was grinning insanely and jumped down and managed to muffle her sound and managed to create a illusion to distract the officers as they cordoned off the scene.

She knelt down and lifted Pyrrha's head so she could stare at Neo's very happy grin and the officer by them yeled something and fired a round piercing her skull and shredding her brain. The last thing Pyrrha saw was Neo's face as she went into maniac hysterics.

/\\[V]/\

Neo was several meters away from the crime scene to enact her own plan. She managed track Jaune down as he looked over the park looking for a dead girl. She ran to Jaune and faked her being out of breath and tapped Jaune's arm. "Neo? What's wrong? Please tell me have you seen Pyrrha?" Jaune said a little worried,

Neo nodded and took him by the hand and lead him towards the crime scene and managed to hide her blush at holding his hand. It only took the two a few minutes to reach the scene as they carted the miracle survivor off into the ambulance and it drove off. Neo pointed to the taped off area and Jaune walked to it. He was stopped by a officer "Sir! You need to stay back" the officer said as he held his hand to stop Jaune.

Jaune looked past him and saw red hair under a tarp "PYRRHA?" Jaune yelled as he went into shock and attempted to go over to her prone form. The officer held him back "Boy! Clam down!" he restrained him and forcefully moved him away "Why you mingled with a murder is beyond me" was what snapped Jaune out of his shock.

He backed off and looked to the officer "What?" the officer's face was one of confusion then realization "You didn't know she was a murder did you" Jaune went into denial "She couldn't she was a kind person she was Mistral's Four year reining champion, she would never harm a fly!" Jaune denied what the officer was saying and partially to himself.

The officer grimaced "Guess even stars have breaking points...look just head home and sleep this off" the officer turned him around and gave him nudge sending him off. Jaune just walked in the direction he was nudged the words that rang in his mind 'Guess even stars have their breaking points' bounced around in his head.

He found him self guided and supported by Neo who had a look of true sympathy and guided him to a nearby bench. "Why…" was all he whispered, Neo sat by him, and hugged him. She stroked his hair and rubbed his back attempting to help soothe him.

Jaune kept trying to decipher when this breaking point started and nothing came up but a time they talked at the cafe struck weirdly for him how she specified how he treated her like a normal girl and a weird twitch she had at the time.

Jaune was brought out of his mental searching as he was shaken by Neo who held up her scroll for him to read _'I'm here if you need me, say the word I will drop what I am doing to do so'_ Jaune read silently and hugged her and she hugged back.

As Neo saw him and saw the reflection of the words she mentally added 'And I will do anything you say without a second thought'. When he hugged her like his life depended on it she hugged back with a similar force and managed to calm him down from almost crying. She let one of her hands pet his head and she relished how smooth his hair felt.

Jaune began to break off the Hug and Neo let him as she knew what he was going to do and saw him bring out his scroll as this 'Nora' told him he is about to miss curfew. Neo looked to him and merely smiled and nodded for him to go and she tapped to the sentence she wrote as to remind him she is here for him.

Jaune nodded and took off and tried to figure out how to break the news To his friends. And he wondered how to deal with this sadness and made plans to ask Yang about it.

/\\[V]/\

In the morning and Alex managed to get Melody off the floor so they could get the structure reinforcements applied was when Yang open the garage door in her school uniform, hair not as shine as normal yet still within Yang approval levels and a Jaune who looked...dead.

"Yang why does it look like you got up super early and dragged a still asleep Jaune here?" Alex asked as she guided Jaune gently like she was handling fine china dn sat him down. Yang guided Alex away to talk to him privately. "Alex...Jaune is grieving over Pyrrha for two reasons, One being she is dead and the other is she murdered two innocent pedestrians and several police officers are dead with a few more in critical condition"

The bomb drop on Alex had a major affect but he knew why she brought him here "He needs help coping and understand?" Alex axed as his helmet departed showing his serious expression. Yang nodded worried over her friend, "Alright stay by us and try to calm him down as I try to give him some advice" Yang nodded again and they returned to Jaune.

Alex said down and mentally told Verdina to have Horus keep Blake outside if she ever came around for her 'punishment' and come back in a few hours. He was sure Melody heard the private talk and made sure not to create noise that might agitate Jaune.

"I know it's a standard question, but you okay Jaune?" Alex said asked as he leaned forward. Jaune numbly shook nodded, "Okay, I'm Sure you know why Yang brought you to me of all people?" Alex asked which got him to look at him with similar yet differently dead eyes.

"I know...some part of what your going through...naimly the loss of a close one" Alex began trying to tread carefully seeing as Jaune stared directly at him and about to go off. "Listen first Jaune: You see Melody there" he gestured behind him to the machine "That is a vessel for my dead Sister" Jaune's eyes widen and Alex did not let him ask about it "I lost my teammates one by one, I suffered nightmares of their revenants blaming me for their deaths except for Hailey seeing as she died peacefully and did not resent it for a moment but off topic" Alex sighed and leaned back staring at the ceiling as he began to reopen these wounds.

"They were like family to me, Tis being the little brother and Natalie the second sister...Hailey the person who I could love with all my heart, They meant so much and when they departed I was wracked with grief and their ghosts did not leave me alone and I did not get much sleep And after a week my ship I was on was to patrol near my home...that's when they too died mere minutes after the ship's sensors detected the Militia jump signature and I deployed with Verdinia" Yang sat silently.

Alex as he leaned down scratching his head. "I saw them tortured and left to rot hanging crucified along with my barely a year old little brother whom I never met" Alex began to shake slightly. "I watched the video of what they did to them and I spiraled into some kind of psychosis and I tortured any Militia captain, pilot, who ever was high ranking I could get my hands on to find the ones who killed them" Alex sat up not shedding one tear.

He looked directly at Jaune "I had no one to lean on side from Verdinia and she was my only reason I did not just off myself one time when the thought grew in my mind...but you Jaune have friends who you can lean on for support I am sure-no certain they will be there...heh even the Ice queen will lend her shoulder" Alex said smirking at the floor.

"I can only tell you this: Do not think that it was your fault cause believe me when I say this" Alex stood up and made Jaune stand and held him in place "You blame yourself, you beat yourself over this, and do not move on you are doing their death a disservice. And do not live for them and I am sure if Pyrrha was here right now she would say the same thing and for you to live your life" Alex stared directly at Jaune's eyes and never veered away for a millisecond.

"My advice for coping is simple: Focus on the good, identify the feeling in your gut and do not push it away and let your friends help you, never push them away is all I can give and if you need a empathetic ear I am here" Alex patted his left shoulder and jerked his head to the garage door "Now go get some sleep and Yang does the headmaster know?" Yang nodded "I heard he was notified when…" Alex merely nodded.

"If they request and or make any inkling of a demand of him to return send them to me I will set them straight, He needs longer than what he will be given to grieve before he is back anywhere near 100%, so remember Jaune take it slow and do not think about ending it" Alex said and ushered the two out and shut the garage door.

He slid down the door and sat on the floor with his face in his hands and sighed. "You okay alex?" Melody asked knowing showing Jaune he still carried the scars of his truma was never easy to endure. "Yea...enough about me let's get your body finished"

Melody made one of the arms move up and down slightly to mimic her conceding to his wish. "If it's any consultation...They killed us quick" Alex only nodded and set to work to put this ordeal behind him and focus on the future.

/\\[V]/\

Jaune sat on his bed as he lightly rubbed Pyrrha's circlet. Ren and Nora sat on both sides of him, Nora resting her head on his shoulder in an attempt at comfort and to help come to terms, Ren rubbed the older shoulder in comfort already silently coming to terms for his own reasons.

"I'm going to go for a walk" Jaune said and his teammates let him heading Yang's words of 'Give him space'. The two set about getting ready for their classes. Jaune walked out of the dorms and to the on campus walkway that weaved through a large pasture that is to supposedly bring a form of peace to students. That helped little for Jaune as he walked and sat under a tree. He took his scroll out of his school pants and contemplated texting Neo.

'I doubt she would come all the way to Beacon even if she said she would drop everything' but Jaune tried anyway in some hope to keep himself together. After he sent the text requesting her presence after five minutes Jaune felt a tap on his foot and looked up to see Neo in her usually get up.

She gave him a sad smile and sat by him resting her head on his shoulder while holding onto his arm like a lifeline. After that moment Jaune's fractured psyche firmly attached all mentions of sanity and safety to Neo and knew when she could she would tell Jaune how much sway over her actions he had on her.

* * *

 **ALL ABOARD THE KILL ME TRAIN. WOOT! WOOT! in some form of seriousness you can't have...4-6 chapters of happy good times without some form of giant negative consequence. Also you Arkos shippers are probably going to rip my head off...not sorry never am and you (what ever the hell that ship is between Neo and Jaune) may be worshipping the ground I walk or something.**

 **Anyway for those who want some form of visual aid on Melody's skeletal frame and head let me know so I can send you the links and I promise on my word of a fellow lurker of the interwebs who is paranoid of where links go *for good reason glares at a friend of mine who reads this YAY! IM LOOKING AT YOU!* so it is safe I even double checked them.**

 **Anyway leave a review about thoughts etc. and leave questions so I can hope to clarify without spilling what I have ins tore and expect some big every ten chapters...it's a self imposed thing. I like answering questions...it makes me experience happiness for like a few seconds that reminds me Humanity has SOME REDEMABLITY and no I do not have a knife collection and I do not have scar's on my wrists, Honest I swear**

 **A announcement: On my profile that should update sometime after this is posted is some planning projects. I will go in depth on those there.**

 **So yaay...I swear some one has a sniper rifle trained on me...all I as is you aim to kill cause when I get out of the hospital I will find and kill you.**

 **TOOTLES!**


	11. Requim of a Loss

**I'm starting to notice a trend here...fuck 5k-9k um making 10k chapters...an I will draw the line at 20k chapters (if I ever get there) So yea do not expect a chapter to breach 20k at this point so yay.**

 **Now what was I going to impart on my readers...oh fuck my wisdom do not believe a word I say...no you people already know that...eh fuck it *flips table* I do not own RWBY cause Rooster teeth does and Titanfall is owned by Respawn Entertainment**

 **So Read, Review, Rant, Bitch, Moan, and Complain. You won't get much from me aside from a laugh and my ignoring of ye.**

 **(fixed a typo pointed out by a reviewer any other inconstancies please do point them out I am trying to stay true to the lore...aside from timelines)**

* * *

Alex was lounging on the bleacher seat in the 'combat class' and took some serious notes of the general atmosphere. Nothing but fear and depression, Alex did some digging after Yang brought the bombshell that is Jaune's grief, and center of said grief was that Pyrrha Nikos committed murder. Still, the most puzzling thing to Alex was the why, not how. It was simple how but the why is the one million lien question.

'No one just spontaneously murders where there are countless civilians and a few yards away from a police department even if it was heavily meditated' he mused seeing how none of the pieces fit. Alex brought out his scroll, which by now has so many scratches on the metal bits and not the screen itself for some reason, and wandered through the many news articles and blog posts of how other people looked at the why from different angles.

So far he found the same conclusions he came to, no one just does this out of the blue even and close by to law enforcement. 'Only way to know for certain is to ask the murderer in question and she is not around for a interview' Alex sighed and collapsed his scroll and placed it in a metal pocket. He got a nudge from Sienna with a curious look on her face.

"To answer your question, no not even I in my near infinite wisdom cannot discern the why of her murder spree which, at this point, I have to say she is the victim of a third party" he said rubbing the side of his head. She responded "Why you think that?" her question garnered Yang's attention who sat behind Alex. "Put something together?" Yang asked who was already coming to the conclusion that Pyrrha was used and is the victim along with the ones she killed.

"Yes...but it's mere speculation and theories and since they're semblances that can mess with perception of sight I can't get something concrete...and why I think its sight based is based on the pictures of the corpses and the still alive and miracle survivor" Alex started rubbing both of his temples trying to ease the sudden headache he was feeling. "Everyone here is trained to kill Grimm and make sure they are dead, which allows for a certain form of savagery against said Grimm...and looking at the photos I believe she 'thought' she was fighting Grimm" he spoke which made sense to the two.

"YANG! Pay attention" Ruby whispered nudging her sister's side and caused her to glare playfully at her sister but looked forward to see the spar match was her verus Cardin. Alex saw this and busted out laughing. "Okay we all know Yang will unmake Cardin but why are you laughing?" Nora said obviously confused "It's nothing carry on like normal" Alex deflected the issue with a mere hand wave but his grin stayed there.

Yang shrugged chalking it up to 'Crazy Alex' and left it at that. Yang entered the ring like she normally does and seeing Cardin walk in clearly confident about something. "Hey blondie lets make a wager, I win I take you to dinner" Cardin said earning a confused look from Yang who tapped her chin in thought. "hmm...If I win you will...oh tell everyone what that womanly scream was about, a few weeks ago" Cardin visible paled more than Weiss's hair.

"Sure" Cardin said as his legs shook which to Yang was a red flag seeing his eyes dart to the stands in her team's general direction. 'Oh, This will be fun to hear' she thought as she cracked her knuckles and unfurled Ember Celica and adopted her normal pose. Cardin brought his mace to bear and waited for the combat instructor to signal the match.

After a tense second, and Cardin beginning to lose his nerve over a very sadistic grinning Yang which to others is her normal thrill seeking grin. The horn sounded and Yang launched At Cardin who merely jumped to the left at the last second missing to become apart of the cratered floor.

"THE HELL? SHE IS A PSYCHO?! AURA WOULD NOT HAVE SAVED ME" Cardin screamed and kept dodging Each of Yang's punches and subsequent blasts. Yang still had her happy thrill seeking grin and Cardin saw only a promise of death from said look.

"Alex, Why does Cardin look like he is about to piss himself?" Sienna asked which Alex shrugged but his grin grew larger. "Oh no reason" Weiss had to call 'bulslhit' "Okay Alex you know something we don't so spill or so help me I will request a spar between us to just get you to tell us!" Weiss said somehow leaning over Ruby by pushing her head down to get closer to Alex.

"Weiss! Your hurting my neck!" Ruby said straining to hold her weight which caused Weiss to excuse herself from Ruby and move to Yang's previous seat. "Then it's a bet but if I win you must say in front of everyone you should be called the Ice Queen" Alex said smirking "You. Are. On" they shook on it with Ruby and Sienna acting as witnesses to a bet and someone's death warrant.

There was a buzzer and they looked to the match seeing Yang struggle to pull Cardin out of the floor. Alex looked to the aura gauges and saw Yang was at 96%. Alex's evil looking smile came back as he cracked his knuckles. Weiss was now having second thoughts but a deal was a deal. Alex and Weiss both walked to the supplemental instructor who replaced Glynda so she can deal with the press for the week.

"I like to volunteer us for a spar" Weiss said which the instructor shrugged and told them to head to the gates. Alex walked to the red gate and check Legion for any last minute problems and loaded the rubber bullets, checked Solace and loaded the rubber bullets. He also made sure his knife was properly coated to prevent grievous injury but still damage at least aura.

Checking his 'pop rocks' as Yang and Ruby both agreed to call them instead of his term 'Arc Grenades' he did some last minute checks on his jump kit and flared it slightly to get him to rise a few inches off the ground. Satisfied he pulled the lever and the door opened. Alex walked out into the field rolling his shoulders and holstering Legion on his back. Walking up to meet Weiss and they shook hands.

"Do not use your semblance to harm me please" Weiss said getting a chuckle out of Alex "Please Ice Queen, I don't even know how to bring it out" they turned away and walked to their positions and Alex willed his helmet on and the red light shined signaling it was sealed to the outside world.

"Alex, Melody will relay what my sensors say about your brainwaves and elevated heart levels to warn you when you may activate your semblance again in hopes to not repeat last time" Verdinia spoke getting a thumbs up image coming from Melody. "Alright just monitor nothing else" he got their confirmations and Alex turned around facing Weiss who adopted her pose.

Alex took a stance for proper balance and brought Legion to bare, loading the first Rubber bullet and waited. The horn fired and Alex had to act on instinct and jump left as to Weiss suddenly launching herself to skewer his abdomen.

'Holy shit she is fast' he thought as he was force don the defense and kept dodging and peppering her as he evaded. Weiss seemed to stop and make a glyph appear and charge something up and Alex took this chance to pull a pin on one of his three arc grenades and hurled it at her.

Alex veered to the right and jumped on the dome wall to execute his wall running to go around her guard. The grenade went off and stunned her and bring her Aura from 98 to 72%. 'These grenades are certified weapons...may need to lower the dust count' Verdina seemed to acknowledge it as well while Melody was cheering him on.

Having to dismount the wall due to loss in momentum alex jumped off and flared his kit to give him the extra boost and crouched into a slide to preserve his momentum and started running to dodge some very angrily thrown and created ice spikes in his wake. "I'M PRETTY SURE YOUR PISSED!" Alex yelled having to jump right then left using his jump kit to redirect his momentum to dodge the mant ice spears.

"YOU THINK?!" was her response. Alex twisted around and saw a spear on the fast track to skewer him. In some weird half brained idea he leaned back to let the spear miss him by millimeters and barely touched his helmet, twisted into a position to catapult off the spear to the right.

Launching off the spear and flaring the jump kit the spear was sent hurtling at the far wall and embedded itself into said wall. Everyone stared in shock at the power he expended to do so. Weiss merely growled and charged another series of glyphs and made one in the path of Alex. He first saw the many glyphs appear around him and suddenly felt himself lift and lose balance.

'Oh shit…' was his only thought as Weiss launched herself and started catapulting off each glyph slicing his aura **(for help imagining this, look to how she deals deals with the White Fang Lieutenant)** into near shreds. Once she was finished she reached back and kicked him away and adopted a pose like she was view him as trash and looked down on his form. Weiss eyed the aura gauge and saw he was at 40% already. 'That is strange, most hunters have enough aura to stay at 70% from that...what is wrong' she thought seeing as it's about to enter the red.

Alex got up and held his side. Then it occured to Weiss why his aura was so low 'His semblance is the manipulation of Blood and altering its properties which means his aura has to be weak on purpose to be able to use his own blood!' the realization was plastered on her face as she entered a defensive pose and waited.

Alex's head was spinning after that attack she did and left a number on his right side on his ribs. Lifting his hand he saw blood. 'Go figure its able to withstand Yang but Weiss's fencer weapon can cut it' Alex turned around and ignored the pain and brought Legion to bare on Weiss who did not capitalize on his momentary state.

He began to fire at her who in turn created a glyph to catch the rounds and focused on that as Alex rolled a primed arc grenade under her field of vision. She got struck by the grenades electricity draining her aura to a few percent points above his own. Alex holstered Legion and launched himself forward and close lined Weiss and while she was falling mid-air and her body was parallel to the ground he activated the dust he woven into the arm sections of the suit to give him the same effect as the 'Stim' ability he remembers.

He unleashed a barrage of hits on Weiss and finished with a strong left hit sending her crashing to the floor. Alex backed off some to only collapse and hold his side again. Weiss's aura was still showing she had enough to stay in but another hit from Alex like the last one will knock her out of the match and same could be said for Alex.

Weiss staggered up and was heavily dazed, any normal opponent would capitalize but Alex had to deal with the throbbing pain on his side. Weiss shook herself out of the daze and charged her glyph to accelerate herself, the golden shine was evident under her feet. Alex looked up to see this, "fuck me…" was all he said as he covered his head with both arms in a instinctual attempt to mitigate damage but a loud clang was heard and suddenly Alex felt light headed.

Moving his arms Alex saw a large, literal blood red, demonic looking cleaver intercepted and blocked Weiss's finisher. Alex stared in shock as it disarmed her and slashed her away and a horn was blared signalling Alex the victor **(FUCKING DEUS EX MACHINA….sin me)**. Alex group holding his side and mentally wishing his side would stop hurting and the blood cleaver turned into a stream of liquid and reentered his wound and heald it. The throbbing pain was still there but Alex limped to Weiss and held a hand out to pick her up.

"At least you did not end up like Pyrrha" Alex smiled behind his helmet and a groan escaped Weiss as she accepted Alex's hand to stand up. "Don't worry about telling everyone your a Ice Queen...I'm sure they know" Alex began to limp to the exit and collapsed halfway there.

Weiss ran to him with a noticeable limp to check him over and saw his back had other lacerations from her attack. "WE NEED MEDICAL PERSONNEL!" Weiss yelled as two individuals from the infirmary came in with a stretcher and carted him out. Weiss held her bruised right forearm as they carted him out.

She walked out and was greeted by her team and Sienna seeing as Liam was rolling on the floor laughing at Alex and Anza was about to crater him into the floor. "What happened?" Yang asked curious and not in the least bit worried about Alex. "He is fine and I found out why his Aura was unusually very low, his semblance requires blood to operate that we know" Weiss began as they walked to the infirmary to get Weiss looked at.

Once she got her check up done and her right arm in a cast, she started to explain. "Alex's Aura is low on purpose and may be near nonexistent in terms of protecting himself, this coupled with his aura gives him a unfortunate ample supply of blood to use for whatever he wishes" Weiss gestured to her arm,

"As seen in our spar seeing as he reflexed that weapon from his blood that my Myrtenaster was not able to pierce and I believe if I applied any more force my blade would have shattered...It seems his semblance acts on his will and acts accordingly and in my case he must have thought death was imminent and the cleaver manifested accordingly to stop my attack" she told which began to fill most pieces into the puzzle that is Alex's semblance.

"Does give us a starting point in him getting control over it without having to instinctually draw it out" Blake said which got everyone present to nod in agreement. Ruby was about to say something when the front doors were blown off the hinges and a very worried looking mechanical walked in which four girls recognized and Weiss was scared and jumped into Ruby's arms out of fear...this also brought them to the floor as Ruby was not ready for the sudden weight.

"Where is Alex! His suit system registered him as unconscious!" Melody said running to the girls hoping they know before she starts kicking in every room to find him. Yang caught her and attempted to calm her down. "He is fine in room twelve down the hall but be quiet and wait till the doctors leave, they are having to close his wounds that he did not heal himself" Yang said which caused Melody's frame to shake less and mimicked expelling a sigh.

"Thanks Yang" Melody said and jogged to his room and stood to the right of the door and waited. "Come on let's head back to the dorms and prepare for Ooblecks class" Yang sounded so dead at the mention of his class. When they walked out they saw a surprising sight. "Aren't those Atlesian Warships?" Ruby stating the obvious which bemused the girls even Weiss.

/\\[V]/\

Ozpin was sipping his mug of wonders when his door opened to see James Ironwood, General and headmaster of Atlas walk in. "James what brings you and the four battleships to my doorstep?" he asked without looking up from his monitor. "Oz, you know why they are here. With Miss Nikos' sudden murder spree and the sudden increase of crime in Vale the council of Vale asked me to be the chief of security for the upcoming Vytal festival"

Ozpin took another sip from his mug and looked at him. "Security is the least i'm worried about as one 'student' of mine is on campus under the guise of a student to serve as my 'enforcer' as you will" Ozpin telling the general about his 'student'.

James looked at him with confusion, "And who is this enforcer of yours and should I be worried about a thug with a badge?" he said crossing his arms looking at him with skepticism. "You need not worry about him being a thug with a badge seeing as his 'family' is Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose" James noticed his emphasis on family.

"He is connected to them and why is that no reason to be concerned" he asked raising a eyebrow as he walked to view out the window with his hands behind his back folded together. "Simple, He knows he is not here to 'receive a hunter's license' or anything like that he is here merely to keep watch over the two girls that he views as family. And let me tell you what I was told by a...colleague of mine that he will fight all of Atlas by himself with his bare hands to protect them" Ozpin said sipping his mug of wonders.

The general scoffed "I doubt he c-" Ozpin set the mug down and cut him off "He has the hardware and military background to wage a war single handedly I assure you...you think the newest building not on the layout of Beacon was a last minute addition?".

General Ironwood did see that puzzling "Yes why is that there" he asked. "That my friend is where Alex resides, in a specialized dorm for him and his 'team' so he can be in relative peace and not in some way permanently handicap any of the other students" the general looked at Ozpin like he grew a second head.

"Then why have him on campus to begin with? He is a apparent hazard to everyone here!" Ozpin merley sipped his mug "In a way I had the same view but seeing as both girls were going to drag him anyway or he takes up residence in Vale to keep a watchful eye may as well avoid that hassel and just 'enroll' him as a student to make all parties happy and I must say, Alex is good at chess" Ozpin looked at his mug and it was empty of his beverage.

The General looked at him with contempt but let it go in a sigh "Then i'm going to have a talk with him about certain rules and guidelines" Ozpin poured his beverage into his mug from a teapot. "Don't worry I already gave him the guidelines and he only acts on my 'advice' and he is very strict on that front" That made Ironwood confused.

"What do you mean strict on your advice?" Ozpin sighed and set the mug down "Think James, he can confidently say he will take on Atlas by himself single handedly, has a military background, and is very loyal to who gives his orders or in this case my advice. Think James as a General not a headmaster". James did ponder and came to a conclusion "He was in a past military organization that drilled loyalty to a superior quality and must have trained them like animals to think they can confidently say they can take Atlas by themselves"

"Yes but the question, your still wondering, is what organization can do this" Ozpin took a sip of his mug and tapped his desk to show a image of the IMC logo. "He served as a 'Pilot' in the 'Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation' and served for at least two to three years and faced many hardships and battles to make our war with the Grimm and against ourselves seem like kids playing war in the sandbox" Ozpin said staring dead at James' eyes.

"That is preposterous I never heard of the IM-" Ozpin held his hand up "That's because to us they don't exist, To him they do and he is technically from a different reality which is still hard for me to comprehend and he is still their Pilot and serving on paper,to him it's seen as desertion and treason so for now he will act as the IMC face if his affiliation and origin were made known" he finally took that long wanted sip of his mystery beverage.

"Wait what do you mean if his affiliation is made known? Does the Vale council aware he exists?" Ozpin's face remained neutral "No James on all accounts he is from a disowned family from Taiyang Xiao Long's family ancestry and took /custody' of him before you ask how it works it just does and I am not one to question her" Ozpin said drinking from his mug.

James looked puzzled "Who is this her?" the 'wizard' of Oz looked him in the eye "go talk to him about your guidelines and do be warned, his company does not like uninvited guests". Ozpin drank his coffee and looked at his monitor at a document.

/\\[V]/\

Alex was being walked by Melody as he still retained the limp which was due to over exerting his legs. "To think you did this on a daily basis in the IMC and here it's like you're doing it all for the first time" Melody stated the obvious which got a agreement scoff "Yea...exactly like my fight with Weiss...I doubt honestly anyone could make ice appear and fling them at those speeds" Alex said as they reached the 'Shop' and entered.

Alex sat on a rolling chair and carted himself to service Legion, sense he did not service the mistress in over a month. As he was cleaning the various parts there was a loud knock on the garage door that was not used by his team, RWBY, or JNR. He reached for Solace and made sure rubber bullets were loaded and put it in his holster and asked Lavender to open it. The specter jumped up and ran to the far wall to hit the button letting the heavy door open to see a man dressed in white, grey and had military all over it.

Judging from the abundance of white "You must be from Atlas seeing how ramrod straight you are and the need to flaunt the color white" Alex said helmet on and not getting up from his seat. The man was taken back as he was unaware Alex knew that much of how they were identifiable. "Yes, I am with Atlas and My name is James Ironwood I serve as Atlas's General and Headmaster" 'James' said as Alex looked him up and down.

"Nice to meet you general and sorry if I don't take your sudden appearance worrisome and a little strange" Alex said tapping solace to tell him he is on the edge of willing to draw on him. "Please, I am here not to tell you to serve or anything. Ozpin told me you are here under the guise of a student to serve as his agent or enforcer" Alex nodded James looked a little relieved and looked around and noticed the large mech staring directly at him and the four smaller mechanicals staring at him and one was even glaring.

"They are viewing you with a lot of suspicion, the Titan and the one that is glaring you into the ground are the ones who are more protecting of them all so please state why you are here before I have them all escort you out" James was brought out of his stupor and coughed.

"Seeing as you are acting as Ozpin's enforcer and agent he has told you about the security of the Vytal festival?" Alex groaned "I have heard enough of that from Weiss, Yang, and Sienna" he face palmed his helmet James was confused by his reaction. "Look general if your expecting me to serve you like a dog then I will say hell no and you have five seconds but seeing as that's not all you have to say please do before I do say you have five seconds to leave"

James sighed 'Like dealing with Qrow to a extent' "Yes, your here mainly to watch over a Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose correct?" James was unaware of the sudden hostility emanating from the titan, glaring machine and Alex. James was standing in one instance and the next he was against the wall with Alex's pistol under his chin.

"I do not care if Ozpin told you their names but I. Don't. Like. Or Trust. You and you just made my shit list" James' hand was about to go to his own hidden hand cannon but the three mechanicals aimed weapon at him, the 'Titan' leveled a large imposing weapon at him and the fourth mechanical was by Alex's side daring him to go for it.

"Your Atlas, You have a pride problem at seeing tech you don't have, do not bullshit me I saw how you looked at them and so far you are dead to me. You have five seconds starting when I let you go to leave, I will do my job in running security of the Vytal festival but on My terms and Ozpin's advice but otherwise your guys will be in possible danger if they interfere" Alex said glaring him into the wall and shoved him away and started counting.

James knew someone who was a man of their word by looking and hearing so he left at one. 'Seems like I have to bring Specialist Schnee here to specifically watch him to make sure he does not kill my troops' he thought letting a breathe out he literally had no idea he was holding.

/\\[V]/\

Alex reassembled Legion and went to work servicing Solace. "I can see why you hate Atlas now" Melody said from her new frame as Verdinia went back to applying the reinforcements. Alex merely hummed as he worked which qued her to continue.

"That was the stare you describe about a deflation of pide at tech they don't have...how much you want to bet he will 'roll out' Titan rip-offs?" Melody said looking to him. Alex shrugged "I give him a week to draft plans and half a month to publicly unveil a prototype and three months to roll out a mass producible model" Alex said reassembling Solace and holserting and to begin looking around for something.

"Alex what you looking for and do not get up doctor's orders" Melody ask/told him appropriately. "Lady Negotiator, I need to modify and do maintenance" Alex said looking around. He was approached by Sizz who held it out for him, Taking it he saw Sizz leaned slightly toward him, face facing the ground.

"Uhhhhh…" Alex was confused till Verdinia spoke "Apparently Sienna and Yang are teaching Lavender and Sizz about certain customs about cat fanus and apparently Blake was there who said something about head rubbing being a guilty pleasure of hers and how it was amazing" she said as Alex looked to Sizz.

He rolled his eyes and rubbed the top of her head and at removing his hand Sizz leaned back up and seemed 'happier'. Alex shrugged it as it was a possible personality glitch he won't be able to fix. Alex went to work and detaching the rocket pod and set to work.

A Week had pass and the frame was cleared for non-combat and Melody took it for a spin and by spin we mean she ran around the shop a few times, left, ran around campus freaking students, a teacher or two, and returned.

"Thank goodness I had a chip installed to transmit stress data and by god do we need to work on the servos at the hips and ankles" Alex said looking at the hologram of her fram with red diamonds at those area signifying high stress. "Awh...already I broke it" Melody said dejectedly, looked at the floor, and kicked a imaginary pebble.

"It's fine and its a simple restructure and rebalance to distribute the stress to encompass the knees as well like originally planned it's fine Melody a simple fix" Alex said patting her shoulder as he hooked her up to the lift as Verdinia took over applying the fixes.

The door opened with Alex looking over seeing a winded Yang and ruby. "Come quick. No time to explain," Yang said with Ruby trying to form words but fell over exhausted.

"Well fixed have to wait but no speeds over 30 mph" Alex said as Melody disconnected from the lift to carry Ruby piggyback style and ran with Yang and Alex to their dorm. Upon reaching the sister's room he saw his team at the back, JNR to the left of the door and Weiss and Blake sitting on their beds staring at the screen.

Melody sat Ruby down and she thanked her to view the holo-TV as Yang leaned on Alex panting. Alex rolled his eyes and let her and sat down, Alex stared and could not believe what he was seeing. Not even a week and he was unveiling a 'new mechanized frontline combatant'.

"That is very much like Verdinia but more Atlesian architecture" Weiss said. Alex felt the his scroll vibrate and it was Verdinia wanting to speak on speakerphone. "Your on Verdi" Alex said shortening her name "Thank you and do not call me that, I have noted that this new mech is 48% in my likeness how he was able to make not be humanly possible in the given timeframe but I do believe Ozpin may call Alex up to get your 'advice' on this matter"

Alex facepalmed and growled "I am going to kill Ironwood" most of everyone felt the temperature drop and not from Weiss. "Ozpin is calling routing him now" Verdinia left and Ozpin came in through the speaker "Alex, I'm going to assume your with your 'sisters' and also assume everyone else is there do not question how I know, I am the headmaster of this school I know it all".

'Not creepy at all' Alex thought "Yeah your right now what were you going to say?" Ozpin took a near audible sip to the Faunus but not to the humans. "I do believe you were right to threaten James seeing at the possible problem we are seeing, I assume your watching the unveiling?". Yang decided to speak for Alex "Yea we're all watching and Alex is going to literally now take on all of Atlas" she did not even sound like she was joking but saying it like it was a certainty.

"Well Alex my advice is to wait for your moment to do so but seeing as this is a General and Headmaster, I must advise doing so seeing as you will be one a murder, two public enemy number one, and three you will be hunted by my own students at some point" Ozpin said his tone serious not neutral like it usually is.

"Oh we are aware cause he won't do it alone!" Yang said basically saying she will help "Yea me to!" Ruby agreeing to help alex. Everyone else just sat there wondering if they should or not. "Well I am his partner and whether I like it or not, I'm helping to I like my girl talks with Verdinia and grown attached to the original and these knockoffs are probably tissue paper" Sienna said not liking what she was getting into but did it anyway out of trust and loyalty.

"Well that is surprising but my advice still stands Alex do not fight Atlas until you 'finish' becoming a Hunter with Yang and Ruby then you can take on Atlas" Ozpin said hinting at something but could not respond sense he hang up. Alex pocketed the scroll, leaned back and groaned. "Don't worry Alex we will help you fight Atlas" Yang said patting his leg in support.

"When this Vytal festival rolls around I will bring Verdinia and publicly condemn Atlas for thieving" Alex said, getting Melody's help to stand. "You know he will deny it" Weiss said with Alex shrugging "Well that's his prerogative but let's leave it to the people to decide who is superior...its like back home all over again but add magic and you got this" Alex said walking out.

Blake watched as the door closed "did he just call what we do magic?" most of everyone shrugged while Yang pointed out "technically what we do should not be feasibly possible so in a way magic" Nora then added "Yea what he did with his sister was magic".

Yang looked at her with confusion while Jaune looked at her with a hopeful face and took off out of the room. Yang saw him sprint off and had a knowing and fearful face, "I'm going to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" Yang said taking after him while Blake went with her on the condition 'so she won't hurt Jaune or Alex'.

/\\[V]/\

"Sorry...what?" Alex was in his rolling chair, helmet off, looking at Jaune like he had three heads and one was on fire. "You brought your sister back from the dead...could you bring Pyrrha back?" Alex knew this was going to send spiraling back and have no hope of coming back 'normal'.

Alex scratched the back of his head attempting to buy time to formulate why that can't happen. Alex was bout to tell him why that won't work when the gods above gave him a few moments to formulate a better let down. The garage door was thrown open with Yang panting and Blake heaving with her hands on her knees.

"Jaune….you...will not like….the answer" was all Yang said as Jaune looked back to Alex with hope in his eyes slowly dying and glazing over. "Sorry Jaune, Melody was able to be brought back cause her spirit, ghost, etc. Sought me out and attached to something she worked on...in this case Verdinia's A.I core and was transferred to her black box and in the past month or so I was able to bring her back and fast forward to now here she is" Alex said not holding back but his tone was gentle.

Jaune's face did not twitch into a frown but surprisingly his mouth twitched upward. "But...you brought her back...did the impossible, what makes Pyrrha any different?" Alex saw warning signs Verdinia saw in him. Alex acted fast and threw a right fist at him hitting his jaw knocking him out. He crashed into the floor with a thud, "ALEX WHAT THE HELL?!" Yang yelled jogging up to him as he propped him on the chair and began to bind and tie him to the chair.

"He was fracturing...I was rectifying it Yang" he then went to binding his hands "By punching and knocking him out?!" she said face in hysterics while Blake was too shocked by what she saw to bother responding. "Yes! Verdinia took notes of how I acted several times after I lost my family and noticed by break and occasional twitching whenever someone got too close to her" he said finishing binding his feet.

Alex stepped back and sat on his workbench and rubbed his face and let his other arm rest on his leg. "Th-" "Yang we both know there was no better way" Alex cut her off and sent to her a one eyed look to tell her 'Don't Bother Asking'. She merely nodded and pulled a chair and sat on it reversed while Blake took up a chair by her but traditional.

It took him five minutes but he came to, "Hope I did not knock a screw loose boy" Alex said his tone either dead or void of emotion to Yang's ears. "Why did you do that...and why am I tied up" Jaune asked moving his hands to test its strength. "You were about to snap and lash out...it's as I feared but better than I hoped" Alex said getting off the workbench.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blake asked confused. "It means Alex will have get Jaune's aggression out" Melody said through the speakers as she was applying the reinforcements. "What aggression?" Blake asked then looked to Alex as he leaned a foot away from Jaune's face.

'You will thank me later but a necessary evil is to being your gold heart back' Alex thought as he was about to burn his bridge with Jaune for a good while. "Pyrrha deserved what she got for killing innocent people regardless of the evidence and in the way she did it, she deserves the hell she put herself in" expecting his reaction, he leaned back and confirmed what he thought.

Jaune's eyes shrank and he attempted punch him but was bound and could only thrash about screaming like an animal before Yang threw a right haymaker and knocked him out. "See what Melody meant by aggression? Jaune still, on some level, holds himself responsible like I thought and…" Alex rummaged through his pockets and grabbed his scroll. He unfurled it, bypassed the lock, found his recent contact was a 'Neo' and sent this person a text to arrive at his current location. Then he tossed it onto his workbench and they waited.

In a few minutes, the specters were first to react and aim their weapons at their direction and Verdinia's voice "ALERT! UNKNOWN ENTITY DETECTED" Yang, Blake, and Alex looked to them then to where the specters were aiming and saw the wall shatter and saw a small women wearing a mixture of white, pink, and brown color schemed clothing and hair rubbing the side of his face Yang punched.

"I take it your 'Neo'?" Alex asked hopping off the workbench as the girl nodded yes, her full attention on Jaune. Alex found her current stance and 'care' as odd seeing as last he heard a the day of the incident Jaune was attempting to see where he and Pyrrha stood and all of a sudden this girl appears and looks like she was his 'one' or something.

"Do you know his personality and mind is amidst fracturing and looking for something new and protecting to anchor to?" Alex said circling the two. Neo's eyes followed Alex's circle pattern and shook no. "I take it your mute...I have a request" Alex stopped and knelt across from her but next to Jaune and kept a certain distance as to not agitate her.

"No matter what, stay by his side and help him heal I'm sure you can do that" Alex said as he glared looking into her heterochromia eyes searching for something. Neo looked him back and nodded yes with finality, Alex stayed looking at her then got up sighing. "That means where and whoever employed you will have to be given up" Neo nodded way to soon for her to hear, understand, and formulate her answer.

'Premeditated' he thought "Why so quick to accept?" Blake remembered this line of questioning and knew he found something and was confirming it. Yang heard his tone of voice and look of his face was slowly getting hostile.

Neo rummaged for her scroll, typed something, and showed it to Alex. "I see...you quit form your job...why" Neo typed some more "Your employer told you your next disappearing act was basically you walking out on him...I find that hard to believe if there was not a threat attached" Alex was two for three. Neo typed again and alex acted instantly, grabbed her by the throat and hefted her up, she was surprised and caught off guard to react and her eyes switched to grey.

"So your employer put a hit on you...and yet you still came…" Yang unfurled Ember Celica and adopted a combat stance along with Blake and her Gambol Shroud. Neo only nodded yes and jerked her head to Jaune. Alex was silent and sighed letting her drop who scurried to her parasol then Jaune and opened it. "Before you go, I may have a way for you to stay by his side but you need to stay here and do not pull your trick" Alex said already putting together how quick she got here. Her eyes were still grey but she was already to flee.

"Wait here as I step out to call someone, Girls watch her but put the weapons away but be ready" Alex said pulling out his scroll, looking through his contacts searching for Ozpin. He lifted the Garage door, shut it, hit dial, and waited.

When Ozpin picked up, "Yes Mr. Barnett need something?" Alex merely sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "Is it possible to enroll someone this late into the semester and apart of Jaune's team?" even Alex knew it was a long shot of happening. "Well that's a odd request but still feasible in a sense I suppose" Alex was honestly expectantly two letters and one word.

"I'm guessing the catch is I will need to fill out a forum and basically signing a death warrant of responsibility over this individual?" Alex said knowing what is coming. "Yes and the team name will need to be changed accordingly...let's hope this individual can create a color name" Ozpin said hanging up and his scroll received a message with the formed attached and a procedure to follow.

Alex opened and shut the large door, looked up from his scroll and saw Yang and Blake tied to chairs and gagged and Neo cuddled on Jaune's still bound and out cold self's lap. "I won't bother asking...anyway Verdinia fire up the printer for these papers" Alex said sending her the PDF file and the printer at the far left working.

'Oh I have a feeling Jaune will hate and thank us' he thought as he grabbed the papers, pulled a reluctant Neo off Jaune, and set to work getting her 'enrolled' into beacon.

/\\[V]/\

"Okay Neapolitan Azure Gran, you are a transfer from Vacuo's Shade Academy" Alex said looking over and finalizing everything. "If anyone asks how you got here Ozpin has 'hacked the system' into saying you got changed to beacon due to a mishap in records that was found out late and you opted to transfer now regardless of the circumstances" Alex said looking at Neo resting his chin on his hand and obviously bored. Neo was amused, sitting on Jaune's lap who was also deemed safe to be unbound. "Remember the deal Neo or so help" Alex said then walked to Verdinia grabbing some tools along the way.

"What happened…" Jaune said as Yang was patting her mouth looking for any irregularities, leaving Blake to bring him up to speed. "Wait by what grace of the gods did Alex get Neo enrolled into beacon?" Blake shrugged "You learn to ignore it and accept his ways" Yang said shrugging and a Neo took up residence cuddling on Jaune's lap much to the poor boy's displeasure of it happening in the presence of his friends.

"OH GOD NO! If your doing that, go elsewhere" Alex yelled from atop Verdinia as the Specters ushered them out. "Well he does not like the showing of affection does he" Blake said monotonously and Yang only snickered "You should hear the stories of what Hailey did to him a few times" Blake's curiosity spiked "Please tell".

/\\[V]/\

The next day...

Blake and Yang decided to take their one out of the two grace days per week of freedom and walked about Vale's shopping district, for Yang to blow her money on much needed hair products and Blake to get some new books. "So let me get some clarification...Hailey and Alex got in trouble by their captain for catching them in a serious 'complication' involving some cables?" Yang merely nodded.

"According to Alex's drunken state with my dad, his drink was bombed by one of his teammates and he wondered about the deck with Hailey trying to get him on route back to their 'room'" Yang was stopped so Blake could ask something "Was this before or after they decided to 'hook up'" Blake asked.

Yang had to think on that "I think so...I will assume yes, anyway after a while Alex tripped on some loose cables surprisingly and in a state of gold medal worthy drunken gymnastics he managed to get himself and her all kinds of tangled by the cables and Hailey wa sin a most provocative position above Alex" she snickered seeing the cat girl's cheeks flush red like mad.

"I KNEW IT! You do read smut" Yang said point at her while Blake just decided to hide her face. "It's still literature" a heavily flustered Blake said and jabbing a finger at her "And those magazines you read are nothing to bra gabout either, If Alex finds out what might happen?" Blake knew she guessed right by how her face went from happy mirth to dreaded death in under a second. "Don't tell him! His methods of making a proper girl out of me and Ruby are BRRRUUUUTAL" Yang begged then they both laughed.

"You won't tell my secret I won't tell yours?" Blake held out a hand and Yang accepted sealing their pact. The two girls entered their first stop on the hunt for products to keep Yang's hair golden, smooth as silk, and lush. As they were looking Blake's hidden ears caught something muffled that originated from behind the clerk desk.

Yang was about to ask Blake what she wanted when she saw her stalk out the store and towards an alley. Yang forgot about her wants of the day and followed her. "Cat ers of justice heard something?" Yang whispered as Blake nodded yes and reached for the handle of her weapon and Yang , as silently as she could, unfurled Ember Celica.

As they approached the alley, Yang took note of the sun at its peak during the day 'Who would hold a shady meeting or deal at this hour?' Yang thought as she followed Blake closely and began to hear voices.

The two girls hid and eavesdropped on the people involved back there. "Roman is up in arms again" said Voice 1 as they walked towards the girls direction. "About what?" Voice 2 said obviously curious "Well I heard from Hank that the usually pink demon that's with him is no longer 'his partner' or something and he is up in arms about it" Voice 1 said.

Yang and Blake looked to each other and shrugged and decided to wait before springing on them. "Wait pink demon...she also has brown and white colors as well?" Voice 2 asked which afterwards was silence till Voice 2 spoek again "Damn...she is a demon especially after a few weeks ago when she had that look on her face...never thought she could get that lovey dovey face ever" They were close enough for them to hear voice 1's voice give off audible shiver and the girls presumed he did shiver.

The was sound of metal scraping the concrete "EASY! We need to be quiet were way late" Voice 2 said getting a very primal growl "Shut it! With that Nikos girl's spree, cops are patrolling the night more so we had to lay low and Roman needs to know about the shipment later tonight" Voice 1 said.

Blake risked a peek and her eyes widened and shot back into hiding seeing Yang flag her down and mouth 'What did you see'. The metal object screeched again and they were gone. Blake stepped from her hiding spot along with Yang as they walked out form the alley. "White Fang...I saw the White fang and something doesn't make sense" Blake said as they at least decided to replenish their shampoo and conditioner stores.

On the walk back Yang asked "What don't make sense?" she said in an obviously poor attempt to grammar. "Why the White Fang would work with a Human criminal like Roman who I believe is the the thief Roman Torchwick" Blake said as Yang rubbered her chin in thought. "Yea When Ruby was in Vale one day she fought off a robbery and had a tussle with a Roman character woh i supposes is the same guy...Alex was elsewhere and trusted her to stay safe while in Vale and was also where she got early admittance to Beacon" Yang said and clarified on that point.

"Thanks for that piece of info" Blake said mentioning to Ruby's age and her odd attendance. "You want to stake out their little robbery?" Yang asked getting to her want, "Yeah, how did you know?" Yang grinned "You do know you told me your a former White Fang so...naturally you want to got here and get the why of their sudden partnership" Blake was mildly surprised and it showed a small amount on her face.

"Yang then said "Alex taught me to read people better than normal to out smart people who think my hair speaks for my intelligence" Yang smiled. Blake shrugged and they walked to the bullhead transports that ferry students to a from Beacon.

/\\[V]/\

Yang regretted telling Ruby her plan with blake cause now herself and Blake ,save Weiss and Ruby, were before a very calm Alex at his shop. "Let me get this straight: You plan to head to the docks, where a possible dust robbery is from a bunch of...misguided faunus" Yang noted Blake's attention to his wording "and simply ask about why they work with a Human that they should hate?" Alex finished looking at the two intently.

Yang and Blake shared brief eye contact and nodded yes. "Well I can't stop you" Alex said rotating his swivel chair around, returning to his previous work on a motherboard. "Huh? I thought…" Weiss said confused while Alex did not turn around "What? Forbid them? supervise? They are grown women, and I'm sure you two will go with them so I am content in Yang and Ruby's safety. But" Alex rolled with the chair as he kicked off to the far end of his desk to grab his scroll.

"I am a call away...besides Verdinia did some calculations and apparently from our position she can throw me and I can be there in two or three minutes tops" Alex set the scroll down to his left and looked back. Yang herself was happy and talk walked with Blake back to their dorm. "You know this goes against regulation" Weiss said causing Ruby to groan "Weiss don't rat them out".

"Well you do realize classes end at around three" Alex said looking at the ice queen as if she was a box of rocks. "I don't see your point you can't leave-" Weiss finally put the pieces together. "AND SHE FINALLY SEES REASON! Ruby it appears your friend CAN be taught...and that means 100 lien so cough it up" Rubby weeped and handed over the money.

Weiss had a look of rage "YOU BET ON ME LEARNING LIKE A DOG?!" Ruby had to cover her ears due to her near ear shattering voice. Alex was used to it by this point for mainly causing her ear shattering voice. "And if i know those two, they would have left by now and seeing how they were not in a hurry..." Alex said stopping his thought letting the other two figure it out, and turned around to resume working on something.

Ruby and Weiss walk out then Weiss turns to Ruby "Why is it he is always working and not studying? The only thing I ever seen him study on was the Grimm studies midterm last week" Ruby looked to her and tilted her head. "You do know he is too old to go to school and he is here only on Grimm Studies" The casualness of that sentence left Weiss in confusion "but.." Ruby shushed her "shhhhhh don't question it"

Weiss just had a depressed face as the two walked back to the dorm and Alex suddenly sneezed and had a smile afterward.

"Why are you smiling?" Melody said as Alex eyed his work "I have a feeling I just broke Weiss without doing it" Melody 'shrugged' which caused two of the Shop's arms to mimic the motion and began to finish up the reinforcements.

/\\[V]/\

Yang and Blake waited till six pm before heading out using the setting sun to give them light before it gave way to the night. "Alright game plan review" Yang said adjusting her jacket. **(They are wearing their alternate apparel)** "Simple we stake out on top of the main office overlooking the loading section and hope it's not what I fear" Blake held a sullen hopeful smile if that's possible but Yang placed a hand on her shoulder "Hey think of it like this: If its the White Fang we will disrupt their operation and be heroes, if its a bunch of thieves we still be heroes either way win win"

Blake rolled her eyes but smiled positively and nodded "You have a skewed way of seeing this" Blake scaled up to the roof of the office building and Yang climbed up. As they waited Yang dug around in her pockets and took out some snacks. "Want one?" Yang handed a actually tasty nutrition bar seeing as Yang is already halfway done eating hers.

"Sure" Blake took the offered item and began to lightly eat it. Yang took a glance at her scroll and it was 10. "Yang...how late does Alex stay up?" Blake said her voice held a hint of anxiety. "Well...he is up for another hour or two and I assume he will be up till one if he can't get work done" Yang said easing Blake's anxiety some.

Not soon after there were bullheads flying over their head and hovered lightly while one landed. Out came White Fang grunts, much to Blake's hope "Judging by your look, you really hoped they were not here" Yang's voice was sympathetic. "Now that I think about it...there was a small bit of recognition they were behind it" Blake said getting up and jumping down silently same with Yang, or as well as she could.

"Now hurry up rascals were not the most stealthy robbers right now" said a voice that caused Yang to pek seeing a male with a bowler hat, orange hair, white suit and had a cane. "That's Roman alright" Yang whispered to Blake who was not behind her. In a moment of shock, Yang looked around only to see Blake using the shadows to a top the cargo containers. 'That goddamn tricky cat' Yang thought as she waited for her to get everyone's attention and to assist when she needed it.

Blake managed to get to a point behind Roman, dropped down and pulled her blade from its sheath and bring it to bear against his neck in under a second. With her free hand she took the bow off the top of her head, but Yang could barely hear what she said and saw a explosion.

Taking that as her que, Yang jumped from her hiding spot and threw a left hook at a nearby White fang thug that sent him flying into a container and had to go behind a container to dodge the gun fire that came from his comrades.

Yang used her aura to shift her gauntlets mode from close to mid range, jumped out of her spot and 'punched' round s out and sent forth hellfire pellets as Alex called them. Considering they caused whatever they hit to: one explode, and two catch on fire. Same was happened to the three white fang grunts while two jumped into the water and the other was sent into the water by a explosion.

Yang switched to close configuration, leaped, and throat checked a grunt into the ground. Yang had to lean to the left to dodge a blade and threw a punch at a grunt's side. This sent him skitting and she jumped over him to dodge a mace hitting where she was, landed behind the staggered grunt, planted both feet on his back and pushed off. This effect caused her to land on the ground and right her balance but this sent to grunts into each other.

Yang was knocked off balance and into the concrete by a blunt force to her cheek. Getting up she looked to see a grunt with a bat of all things. 'Wow...old school much?' she thought, cocked her gauntlets, she used one to fire off behind her to catapult her to him with the other arm reared back and fully tense to break his face.

She succeeded and may have killed him but he was breathing so it was fine. Yang looked to Blake's fight with Roman and see her get sent down, Yang growled, cocked her gauntlets expelling empty shells, and fired behind her with both arms and landed one haymaker that sent Roman through one container. Once she hit, and subsequently landed, Roman. Yang helped Blake up to see the Bullheads prepare to fire on them.

There was another one behind them "Sorry to cut this short kids but...ah who am I kidding waste them" Roman yelled and the hatch shut and his bullhead along with two more left with a schnee shipping container each. Yang and Blake had to take cover from the Bullheads fire and come up with a plan.

"Call in Alex?!" Blake yelled over the fire, "no not against that!" Yang yelled back, popped out to launch several hellfire pellets at the bullhead and then forced to get back into cover when it fired at them again. But it broke off when there was a barrage of ice hit its nose and denting the medal.

"Weiss...oh how am I glad to see you" Yang said looking at the street overlook. "Yea yea give me your praise later" Was all she said as he made a staircase of ice from Blake's position to hers. They climbed up and saw many police vehicles and a angry Miss Goodwitch.

"Heyyyyy" Yang said scratching the back of her head. Knowing she was in all of the trouble.

/\\[V]/\

Alex sighed and looked at the yellow paper with faded but eligible writing. "Let's see...you are to basically be given a punishment by me?" he looked at Yang and Blake. Yang nodded smiling and Blake only held sorrow. "Well Blake you already know what your doing, Disassemble and reassemble your weapon using that kit one hundred times" Alex said pointing to Sizz and Horus setting up her workplace.

"Noe Yang…" Alex looked to her covering her with the red glare which made her flinch slightly. "Pants. Three weeks. No complaining. Weiss and Ruby are already briefed on your punishment and will make sure they are enforced and for every time you do not wear pants I will add another day also your doing the same as Blake but two hundred cause your family" Alex pointed to another workplace by Blake that was being set up by Lavender and Melody.

"Now chop chop get to work. You only will come here on days off to do weapon assembly drills...I'm not that evil" Alex said walking back to his workbench to work on hits project. "You two did well...given the circumstances" Verdinia said giving them praise. "Yea stopping a shipment from being stolen? Brownie points" Melody said as she walked onto the pedestal and 'slumped'.

Blake smiled and Yang beamed. They sat down and got to work on their 'punishment'.

At 3pm the two left and it was Alex, Melody, and the machines. "I wonder...how's Jaune holding up" Melody asked over the sounds of progress on the reinforcements. "No clue but I bet he is recovering.

/\\[V]/\

Jaune was recovering...just not how he hoped. Neo filled Pyrrha's void at that weird point in between too soon and too late and the rest of the team had no idea how to feel about it...especially now.

"Soooo why is she using you as a chair?" Nora asked from her bed as she was reading one of her math books. Neo was sitting on Jaune's lap chewing on a sweet treat as Jaune was attempting to finish his work. "I stopped asking that question long ago" was all he said and he sounded broken which caused Neo only to physically giggle minus the sound.

Ren went about his Grimm studies homework oblivious to everything. Neo suddenly gained a devilish smile and decided scoot/lean back into Jaune and get a girlish 'meep' out of him getting Nora's attention and Ren's for half a second but returned to his work. "Umm...what happened?" Jaune turned his head to respond but Neo caught his chin, made her look at her and a finger wag meaning 'do not tell'. Jaune was released and turned his head slightly to say "Thought i saw a bug" Nora looked skeptical but shrugged nad put her headphones on.

Jaune sighed looking at his homework and ignoring the feeling of a giggling Neo.

/\\[V]/\

"Yea I'm sure he is fine" Alex said again and went to work again modifying a satchel charge. Melody's metal footfalls told him she was behind him and peering over his shoulder. "That is a lot of fire dust" she said causing Alex to shrug "Never a thing called overkill in out family" was his only response and he knew Melody nodded yes to his statement.

She walked over and sat on a cleared space of the workbench and kicked her feet. "Someone is bored" Alex said not looking up from his work. "No just taking time to bask in the presence of my brother" Alex flinched and caused him to agitate the dust he was working with. He began to panic but stopped the reaction. "Oh...did i nearly cause a explosion" her tone of voice and how she mimicked a shocked pose spoke volumes of the sarcasm used.

"I regret teaching you sarcasm" Alex said and went back to work. "Please my sarcasm is one of the reasons you love me" he felt her grinning "Yes...your sarcasm is one of the reasons". Melody knew he rolled his eyes behind his helmet. She giggled and went back to kicking her feet simply listening to him working.

"Hey Alex…" she asked her foice neutral and it was strange enough for Alex to pause his work and look to her. "What?" Melody stopped kicking her feet and was fidgety. 'Precursor to anxiety and sad thoughts' Alex thought as he willed his helmet to deconstruct.

"Do you think Mom, Dad, and Tis our brother are sad I'm not with them?" Alex sighed, leaned back, and looked to the ceiling in contemplation. "I don't know how to answer that to be honest but I guess happy you're still living your life and sad that your not with them I guess…" he said not convincing himself in the slightest.

"I suppose you're right...then again I never saw this light that people say they would see when they die" Melody said looking at the floor. Alex, still leaning back, turned to look at her in confusion. "There was no bright light, no heaven, nor hell, just a black void till I momentarily saw you kneeling by Verdinia's foot and at the time I was not aware I died I think" she said shocking Alex.

"Wait you mean you…" and Melody nodded "There is no afterlife after death for us" was her bombshell that shocked Alex to his core. "Then all the more reason to live right?" Alex said smiling to Melody who smiled back in her eye to convey her emotion.

"Yea...live for now worry about death at that point...no point in worrying now" Melody said causing Alex to laugh and return to his work, and was last seen by Melody, smiling as his helmet reconstructed to prevent any blowback from damaging his face.

* * *

 **So who expected Neo coming back? (please feel free to call bullshit I even know it's bullshit but I rolled with it)**

 **And to address a reviewer named 'thatsneed2kno'...two things one it's my fault for not putting in the disclaimer of this being a IMC story and two nice job of soldiering through it regardless of how much this pisses you off for my IMC views. More power to ya**

 **To answer 'Just The Guardian' about a knife collection: It was not from Doki doki and even typing this I'm resisting the urge top break something...and is the account owned by two people? cause there two with '-fish' and one with out...it honestly just curious but more power to you.**

 **And ...How the hell did I make Pyrrha's shot to the heart even better? I'm happy that I made the original death better...I suppose...I don't know how to react but I will accept this with pride and the hell do you do in the sho-nope I don't want to know**

 **SO YAY I GOT AROUND TO WRITING ANOTHER IN... a week. Well weekly chapters? expect that cause I have weekends (Fri-Sun) when I have the full days to write so yay (mon-thurs are too chaotic for me to do much anyway) So yay...don't hurt me *cower in a corner***

 **Well review and let me know if you want a response via chapter end note or a PM...just don't hurt me...I'm a delicate soul...yea that's a god damn lie...how do I leave this off? Oh I KNOW (to all who have a religion I am sorry) FUCK ALL THE RE-*gets tackled by some men in suits and carted off into the distance***


	12. Let Them Fall

**Holy crap not even a week...well this is 2k less then what I have been normally giving out so yay...by brain is fried. I will address one thing here: Deal with it. Deal with what? Find out for ye self. Also It has come to my attention that I already know I make spelling errors don't need to constantly point them out now cause when This story is done I will go back and edit all of the chapters personally and attempt to spruce them up and not be a pain in the ass to read.**

 **I do not own three things...actually four: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, Titanfall is owned by Respawn Entertainment, The cover image creator can contact me about keeping it up or taking it down, and I do not own my soul. That covers that.**

 **Read, Review, Rant, plot my death, eh do what ever you wish. Also about the weird word placement and grammar: I have come to realize, and a friend constantly pointing it out, it is my own weird writing style but eh no harm in keeping it. Well word placement, anyway I blame the American English system on Grammar.**

 **(Fixed a typo on Alex's name, no longer Alexander it is now his real name Alexavier)**

* * *

There was one thing Alex would let happen: One, Yang could put anyone one in the hospital as long as she got away with it, Two Ruby can have cookies unless she eats 20% of her body weight in meat and vegetables, Three belongs to himself and his tolerance for imbeciles and that is not very high in tolerance.

Alex was glaring heavily at Ozpin as he stood there, arms crossed, glaring behind his helmet at the man. "Run that by me again?" Ozpin was about to continue when there was a deep sigh. "Listen junior, I don't like this as much as the next guy and that is hard to do...but it is the truth" said a gravelly voice which Alex snapped to him.

"Please, like I would believe a drunk bum before I believe LSD actually lets you see three headed fish" Alex said then turned to Ozpin. "Okay let's say your 'intel" he looked to the drunk asshole barely "Is right and the Vale Iron Maiden is a target by this person's peons...what makes you think I can get her near campus? Isn't it better where she is on the front lines then closer to their base of operation, again if your 'intel' is to be believed" Alex crossed his arms.

"Yes that would be best if the Iron Duke she was fighting for such a title was not burned alive before a 10 thousand plus Grimm horde came barreling down. Leaving Miss Amas to assume command and beat back the horde to the last grimm and suffering only 30% casualties" Ozpin said as he told it as simple as explaining the current climate. Alex's left eye twitched and sighed.

"Alright...you do know she won't be able to leave the front on my word" Alex said pointing out the issue. "There is a reason Iron Maidens or Dukes are chosen and the militaries of all the kingdoms what to do their best to protect them...so I am certain they will let her come on running" Ozpin countered. The drunk just smirked and took a swig of his flask.

"Better get a move on Junior, that call isn't going to happen by itself" Alex glared at him, "Be glad your related to Yang and Ruby" Alex walked into the elevator and the large metal doors shut. "Must you antagonize everyone?" Ozpin said looking at Qrow quizzically. "Please...Its my only redeeming quality" Ozpin merely shrugged and looked over the report he was given and grimaced at what he was about to do.

/\\[V]/\

It took roughly 10 minutes to get to his 'dorm'/'Shop' and open the large door to see chaos in his mind. Lavender and Sizz were chasing Liam, Melody was busy applying armor plates finally to her frame, Horus was just lost, Anza looked scared and lost, then Sienna had facepalmed and body language portrayed her want to maim.

Alex stepped forward and held an arm out. Liam was not looking forward and turning around saw too late where Alex's arm was and was subsequently closed lined and piled on by two specters.

"Sorry...I was stretching and did not see you there" Alex stepped over his body as he was carted out by the two specters. Anza jogged over to Liam as he was thrown out to assess his injuries while Sienna sighed. "Damages?" Alex said aloud looking around for anything out of place. "Liam attempted to upload something into your main datapad" Verdinia spoke and went on how he was going to 'blackmail' him into something.

"Really? Planned to blackmail me with 'cat photos'...i am appalled...I would just take pictures of Blake caught in cat like moments" Alex said searching his workstation for the satchel he was working on. "You do realize that sounded creepy right?" The fact Melody said it made Alex shiver "Yea….I'm just going to say for the record: I am not a pedophile" Alex said thankful his helmet was still on.

Alex was about to work when his scroll vibrated in his pocket, fishing it out, looked, and groaned. "Gotta take this" Alex hit 'hold' and walked out and far away from Liam's idiocy.

Alex was a few meters away from the cliff overlooking the large lake-river-thing. Honestly, Alex had no clue what to call it. He mentally prepared him self, willed the helmet apart, and hit accept. "Hello?" Alex said waiting to hold the phone away. There was silence and Alex's paranoia grew "Hello? First Lt. Amas?" he asked again to the silent static.

"Well Hello Alex...long time no see" Alex was thankful for no screaming. Alex noticed something on the video call of her face. "Quite staring...it's embarrassing" Alex was confused by her tone "pardon?" he said a eyebrow raised. "Yes I got a new scar on my beautiful face...my poor cheek" she rubs her right cheek and ghosts the scar.

"Well…" Alex was going to regret this "..it looks great on you" in Alex's mind he was preparing a noose, setting a chair, and preparing for the worst. "Why thank you Alex...not bad looking yourself...wish you saw the sun more" she was happy, then her smile sadden some as she mentioned his lack of sun exposure.

"That ma'am is cause of previous line of work kept me fully armored so...no sun" Alex technically said the truth...somewhat. "Well it doesn't matter cause I still like it, makes you look exotic considering not many people are that pale" she said smiling lightly. "Uh-huh I know you did not call to play the game to make who blush first and I won at the start" Alex said smirking getting Lazu to huff.

"Well I wanted to call and say I'm cashing in that date I promised, dress code is casual, bring a sidearm, yourself, dry humor, and that titan I want to ask it some questions about some rumors I heard" she smiled and Alex groaned. "I doubt I can just put her on a leash and walk her to the park" he said getting Lazu to merely grin "Well I can meet her at your place...and judging by the background and when you were on site: Beacon is where she is" she said smiling and awaiting praise.

Alex vaught on and sighed minutely in happiness "Yes, correct Miss Amas I attend Beacon surprising given my age and my know how and believe me the irony is not lost on me" Lazu laughed "Just be here around twelve" her image winked out and Alex collapsed, pocketed the scroll, and flopped onto the grass. He laid there contemplating life's mystery.

He was about to solve the equation when he saw golden hair and lilac eyes, and black hair with red tips and silver eyes. "Why are you out here...in your armor...helmet off...laying down...soaking up sun? Ruby asked innocently. 'How in the fucking hell do you retain your innocence' he thought and sighed. "Simple….why the hell not" Yang did not buy it "Please Alex we know your look of death, regret, and 'please kill me' look by memory" she said.

Ale scrunched his face up as Yang grinned as her hair began to assault his face. "GET those weapons away from me" Alex swatted the hair away only for Yang to send it back at him with her head jerking. Alex managed to stop the assault to let him get up from the rather comfy dirt. "Well if you must know a certain blue haired faunus called" Alex said as Yang instantly knew what happened and Ruby had partial recognition.

"Wait...you mean Miss Amas?" ruby said curiosity and confusion written on her face. "Yes and it seems 'Miss Amas' wants to be 'Ms. Barnett'" Yang began to wink and nudge Alex's side with her elbow only to get him to look at her like one views something boring.

"Wow someone is grumpy" Yang faked hurt and rolled her eyes. "Ooooh that one….and ew" Ruby realized and punched Yang on her arm who only laughed. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Ruby" Alex looked at her with neutrality. She held out a thumbs up "Thats what i'm here for ruining confidence and slayer of Grimm".

Alex smiled and had a dark thought and grinned devilishly. Yang and Ruby were confused until he head-locked Ruby and began to give her a noogie. Ruby screamed playfully and laughed "AH PLEASE HELP, MY HEAD IS BEING ASSAULTED!" Yang came to the rescue "No fear! for Yang is here!" she said adopting some superhero tone and began to somehow get Alex's tickle spots that got him to laugh and head lock her as well. He released them and smiled "Never change girls, now lets go before Melody tears Beacon apart to find me" They flanked each side of him as they walked back to the 'Shop'.

/\\[V]/\

Alex looked around the area he was in as he looked again to what he was by. 'She said to meet by the statue of some man with a sword in a Ursa at the square...yet I see no Amas' he thought and looked around. He took his scroll out and checked the time '12:10...she's late by ten but it's fine' he mused then felt his hair on his neck stand and lightly jump to the left and put a hand on Solace which was shown to the world plain as day.

He heard giggling and the girl he was waiting for shimmer out of thin air. "Still jumpy I see...good keep it, you have good instincts" she smiled at him and looked him up and down. He suddenly felt self-conscious, "i approve of the color coordination of the black shorts-red shorts to the black core of the T-shirt and sleeves red as well…not to mention the fluid mixture of black and red of your shoes" Alex rolled his eyes. "Believe it or not Yang and Sienna picked this out...I really don't have anything that one would consider 'casual' so we had to do a clothes shopping spree"She laughed but it was not mocking him, he looked her up and down.

"Lets see...the grey tank top with the black coat, near black blue pants and blue shoes are great considering I thought you would frilly blue crap" he smirked getting her to glare and blush. "Oh shut it you" she lightly punched his arm which he did not react at all to and looked around "I could have sworn I felt something…" this gotten the girl to giggle before grabbing his arm and dragging him along.

"Where to first" he managed to keep in lock step with her and managed to get his arm back. "Well I'm not one of those girly girls who would just take you to some cafe or restaurant and look deeply into your eyes" she proceeded to look to him, put her hands intertwined under her chin and bat her eyelashes.

Alex mimicked a barfing motion "Please...that is a weapon of mass destruction...do not do that again" he said earning a booming laugh from Lazu which got him to chuckle with her for a few. They stopped in front of a store he once visited and suddenly remembered to do something. He brought up contacts, and called Jaune.

They stepped inside and he instantly went to the front desk, tapped the desk to see Joan look quizzically at him. "Alex? I barely recognized you when your not in that…" she stopped at seeing the face of her brother appearing on the scroll he held out.

Jaune was about to say hello expecting Alex but screamed in surprise at the angry look of his twin. "JAUNE ISAC ARC! HOW DARE YOU NOT CALL ANY OF YOUR SISTERS TO SAY YOU GOT INTO OR EVEN TOLD US YOU WENT TO BEACON!" she said snatching the scroll from Alex who merely grinned in sadistic glee. Lazu looked between him and the retreating sister as she yelled at her brother.

Not after she left, Vanessa walked out rolling her eyes. "What do you two need?" she asked and the two shoppers looked past her after they heard something crashing against a wall. "Just ignore that, she is the more….'attached' to Jaune then the rest of us" Vanessa said while rubbing her face.

"Well I'm here for a order I placed under Amas" the blue haired fanus said Vanessa nodded and looked to Alex. "I'm just window shopping, the sisters gave me a very low allowance" he said sarcastically. "At least you are given spending money" Lazu pouted at the prospect of him having his own money "Your in the military and if i'm not mistaken, and so far I am, you have a discretionary account" her face was suddenly flushed red and looked away.

"Oh do not tell me…." Vanessa walked out setting a large metallic box on the counter. "That is 1.3k lien" she said smiling, Lazu gives him the 'look' and he begins to wonder if it suddenly got colder. His face twitches and relents to her 'face'. "Here" Alex handed her the card, she swiped it, handed it back, and patted the box "All yours, do come again" Alex knows she was way to happy at THIS particular sale.

Alex walked around the store and browsed while Lazu and Vanessa talked about...female things. Alex tuned that out the second they started talking. After about four minutes there was a explosion and Joan walked out. Alex was at the counter bored and got a wake up call at the explosion, "Did you just declare war?" he said worried he may die.

"Nooooo….maybe on Jaune's soul" she said that way to straight faced according to Alex. "Ignore her" Vanessa just nudged her to her reclining slacker chair, who huffed and handed the scroll back. The two with Alex carrying the package, "So why am I here exactly? If it's to be your mule I will be very disappointed and 'touched'" he made his sarcasm evident on 'touched'. "Well it's so you could be my mule and cause i want to spend time with you...is that a crime?" she turned her head slightly to look at him. Alex shrugged "When did you get all lovey dovey" Lazu tapped her chin in thought.

"When I laid my eyes on you" she grinned and power walked to the street corner and looked around. 'oh dear god' he thought as he ran to her as fast as he could considering the box he was carrying.

"What is it girl? Did jimmy fall in the well?" he got a near Yang level haymaker but it was worth it cause she was laughing "That is derogatory and wrong species" she waited impatiently for the crosswalk to give the green to walk. "What Fanus species are you...I can't tell".

She eyes him the went back to staring the light down. "I am actually a Arachnid Faunus, and I have the rare trait to secrete venom but it's from my top lateral incisors" she saw the gree stick walking man and took off with Alex in 'warm' pursuit. He caught up to her and was breathing lightly, "Why did we stop in front of a…" he saw the name and looked at the store and looked back.

"La Beau Emporium" He walked next to her and saw her staring intently and longingly at a black silk dress. Alex looked between the two and set the box down lightly and opened his scroll. Swiping through the apps he found his custom made app and called Verdinia. "I need to step aside, do not go anywhere" he said and she barely nodded. He sighed and walked a few feet away and held the scroll to his ear knowing he will only get audio.

"Yes Alex? What do you need" she said and Alex knew he was going to regret it. "How much Lien do I have in my personal account" the response was near instant "88.3k why?" Alex then looked back through his memories of the price and saw it at 70k. "Transfer 70.1k from my discretionary account to my Personal" he got a confirmation "Are you planning to do something stupid on this date of yours?" Verdinia asked trying to piece together his strange request.

"Well let's say I was reminded of the girls I hold dear" was all he said and hung up. He lowered his scroll to look at and saw from a garbled name that 70.1k in Lien was transferred to his account. He walked back, looked at the dress, breathed in deep and let it out, and dragged Lazu who cradled the box into the store.

"ALEX WHAT THE?" she yelled startled. Alex ignored her, let go of her and looked at her "Stay here do not leave" he then walked to the counter and began talking to the clerk. Even Lazu from her Faunus hearing could not hear what was exchanged but the clerk began laughing and her eyes widened. Alex grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifted him, up and yelled "I DO NOT CARE!" he dropped him and the clerk hurried to the the front of the store.

He walked to her and guided her deeper into the large store. "Alex what are you doing?!" she knew she was free spirited but she knew where to draw the line. He remained silent and the clerk came back with a black silk dress and handed it to him. He handed it to her and nodded to the dressing room behind them.

Lazu looked between Alex and the room, not registering what happened and failed to restart her brain. He only stood there smiling, she hugged the dress mumbling a thank you and stepped into the dressing room. Alex took a seat on the bench and waited as he fiddled with something on the scroll.

"Alright...you can look now" Alex collapsed and pocketed the scroll, stood up, and saw Lazu part the curtain. For once he questioned his eyes. 'This dress makes her look...words will not describe' he thought as his eyes widened and his mouth parted in shock.

Lazu's skin was emphasized by her dress and she was very flustered as his eyes took in what he was seeing. Her figure was also highlighted along with her bust while it was not not large it was not small either. He barely took notice of her smile and did a twirl and the skirt fluttered lightly. Alex saw a red hourglass like figure on the back of the dress but ignored it.

"Well how do I look?" her voice made her seem vulnerable, "Well...erm…" he was not good at this, AT ALL. she smiled nonetheless "Shame none of us can buy it" her smile waned and Alex felt something snap within him at the sight of the smile waning and took off to the clerk. Lazu was left bewildered and was at a loss at what to do.

"I-We're buying the dress" the Clerk, startled and flinched, when he arrived was taken back "But sir...do you hav-" Alex slammed his card on the desk and glared "Yes". The clerk knew death this day. Lazu walked to him with the dress neatly folded and her original clothes back on. "What?" the clerk gracefully took the dress and rung it up "70k Lien" he sounded scared.

Alex handed him the card, swiped it and surprise dit went through, bagged the dress and handed it to the lady. Lazu was further shocked by her receiving the dress. "I...I don't know what to say" Alex simply hugged her and shushed her. "Don't worry, I will not let your smile fade due to simple problems, I will make sure you smile and not be left wanting" Lazu was taken back by his proclamation, slowly her arms wrapped around him and hugged him back.

Her eyes roamed the store seeing other customers moved by the display. She finally felt something break within her and started to cry. Alex seemed to flinch, break off and look at her intently. Lazu tried to wipe them away but Alex beat her to it and was wiping them away with his sleeve. he guided them out and carried the box for her, they walked to the park and the sun was beginning to cast the sky orange.

"What happened to you back at the Emporium?" he asked as he sat by her on the bench. She almost began to cry again but fought it, "Just...this is the first time someone actually stayed with me, bought me something this beautiful, and cared so deeply" Alex's eyes widened and seemed to think on something as she noticed he looked past her a little.

She sniffled and was startled when he snapped back to her and noticed a glint in his eyes. She knew destiny and fate were bullshit...but she chose for once in her life to believe in them giving him to her. She hugged him and breethed him in, "Thank you for this d-" she was shushed when Alex hugged her back harder and seemed to be trembling. Breaking and leaning back to asses why he was trembling.

She had to double take at the sight of him almost letting tears fall. "Alex? Why are YOU crying?" she asked curious and wanting to stop him from crying all of a sudden. "Past wounds...and I will tell you one thing" Alex managed to get his emotions in check and wiped the tears away. "Do not hesitate to call me for anything even if it's to go on another outing or date. You understand, I don't care what it's for alright" Lazu was surprised by this proclamation.

"Why? Why tell me this...why give me this power over you" she asked searching his face for anything to help her understand. "Simple...you helped me mend something I thought broken for good" she finally caught on and hugged him with strength they both did not know she had and vowed to help him find who broke him in the first place.

/\\[V]/\

Yang laid on her bed staring at the ceiling and groaned. In the room with her was the rest of the team. "Yang what's wrong" Blake said below her on her own bed reading some book. "I am sooooooo booooorrrrreeeeedddd" she said groaning. "Well go do something then if your that bored" Weiss said from her position at the desk seemingly looking through some textbook.

"She is just mad she can't stalk Alex on his date" Ruby said as she was busy trying to beat a level she was stuck on. Weiss and Blake stared at her "Wait what?" Weiss was first to question her ears. "Yea remember Lazu Amas?" Yang droned out and got hums of acknowledgement "That's who".

Blake was digesting this information while Weiss was pulling blanks "How...Why….what?" Ruby paused her game and looked to Weiss. "Yang I think she broke" ruby said ad resumed her game slaying many virtual baddies. Yang groaned louder and a voice from across the hall, likely Jaune, screamed loudly. Yang sprung up "FINALLY SOMETHING TO DO!" she jumped off and took off to investigate.

Ruby paused her game and tried to catch her "YANG WAIT FOR ME!" she soon vanished behind the door as well. Blake sighed, marked her place, and calmly walked out. Weiss just followed….still mentally broken. When RWBY entered the room of JNGR (Jungle Green), they saw Jaune in a corner scared for his life from his scroll that was held by Neo...who was grinning like a mad woman.

"MOST OF ALL WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND? HUH WAS TELLING YOUR SISTERS, YOUR FAMILY, ABOUT IT AS SOONA S POSSIBLE NOT HIGH ON THE TO DO LIST?!" a voice screamed out the scroll and Jaune merely rolled into a ball. RWBY looked to Nora and Ren.

The ginger shrugged and looked back eating popcorn. Ren walked to them "That is one of Jaune's sisters: Joan, she is mad at jaune for not calling when he got into beacon or telling he went in the first place...at least to their face and not through a note" he said calmly and resumed to his studies.

RWBY took up seats and joined Nora eating popcorn in watching the whole situation for Jaune. "YOU WORRIED US JAUNE! YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS BEACON'S INITIATIONS ARE COMPARED TO THE OTHERS? TOO DAMN HIGH! THAT'S WHY AMY AND CELLA WENT TO MISTRAL!" Yang had to give it to Joan...she knows how to make a man whimper.

"I am sorrow Joan but the second we got into beacon we h-" there was a unholy sister scream from the scroll "THAT IS BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!" and something sounded like it was pulverized in the background on Joan's side. Jaune merely whimpered "Now...that's out of the way...Neo was it?" the girl in question turned the scroll around and smiled innocently. "Tell me...has Jaune done anything to you? Anything indecent?" Joan asked seriously and with a straight face that promised death to Jaune's jewels.

Neo tapped her chin and RWBY and NR knew she was cackling as the embodiment to insanity. She held up one finger, began to write on a notepad and showed it to her. She showed the damning evidence and calmly said "Neo turn the scroll to Jaune" Neo did so and there was a deep breath.

"JAUNE ISAC ARC! WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU FORCE NEO TO DO THAT!" was her responses and everyone minus Ren, and Blake was twitching on the floor at the octave she got to due to the scroll's speakers, had to cover their ears. Jaune looked stupefied "What? What did she tell you?" he looked genuinely confused.

"JAUNE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID! WHY DID YOU MAKE HER STRIP NAKED AND CONFESS TO YOU IN FRONT OF THE STUDENT BODY ON A ROOF?" Joan screamed angrily at Jaune and everyone, even Ren, had to look at Jaune. Yang and Blake know he did not do it but those two looked at Neo and was genuinely scared of her.

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Jaune replied back that only caused Joan to most likely pulverize more things and there was a loud explosion. "I will call you" and she hung up. Neo collapsed Jaune's scroll and handed it back then returned to his bed and napped.

Yang was wide eyed shocked while Nora giggled. Ruby was by Jaune's side petting his head in a vain attempt to soothe him. Ignorant of a venomous look Neo was secretly sending her. "Well that was amazing and a sight to behold...but how was she able to break so many things" Blake asked which caused Jaune to whimper "Her semblance…" was the only things escaping his mouth.

"What semblance does that? Mine can only do that if I take damage but I can't destroy whatever she destroyed alone" Yang said looking at Blake with confusion and curiosity. "She smashed metal, brick, wood, and maybe punched a hole through solid concrete...I'm not sure" Blake told Yang what she heard and Yang felt like she found an equal. Weiss had to ask "What is her semblance?".

Jaune got up with Ruby's help and sat next to Neo's feet who was under the covers. "Her semblance is called 'Warmaster'" Weiss was puzzled. "I never heard of 'Warmaster' please clarify" Weiss demanded and jaune sighed. "It's one of the hereditary semblances the Arc family can have and only one per generation, basicly Warmaster makes her strength that of Yang when she is pissed off whenever Joan is anything but happy or neutral in emotion not to mention her weapon of choice is literally a set of leather gloves and nothing else while ignoring most if not all her pain"

Blake was curious "What of your other sisters?" Jaune had to remember. "Well, Amy's semblance is something like a healer, I forgot its actual name, and she can expend her aura to reinvigorate and heal another injuries. Then Cella's is about understanding and manipulating machinery...I think it's called Technomancer...I don't know she was a big nerd compared to Amy" Jaune had to think again "Vanessa...her semblance is another hereditary and it's called 'Motherly Hell'...I have a good idea what it does if the fact my father is scared when Mom uses a certain tone of voice and has a look about her"

"I assume the younger ones have yet to have their semblances unlocked?" Ruby asked and Jaune nodded. "Aside from them I am the only one who has yet to find their semblance" Jaune said and suddenly he felt movement from Neo, sprung up and dashed to the wall scared". Neo slowly rose up and yawned in silence and looked to Jaune and grinned. Nora and Ren started to lightly guide RWBY out of the room.

"What?" Yang was confused "Trust us when we say you cannot unsee what she does to Jaune" Nora said shivering and Ren paled. They all exited the room and the door suddenly locked and all sound ceased. "Well now what" Blake asked wondering if she should return to her room to resume reading. Yang was about to just return to her bed and lay there bored when Sienna sent her a text.

"OH JUICY!" Yang started to send her a text back "I have the perfect thing" she said getting confused looks.

/\\[V]/\

RWBY and NR walked into the combat room and saw Liam in his battle gear and Sienna in her armor and wielding her cleaver. They saw Anza waving them over and they all sat by her. "What's going on? Why are they sparing?" Nora asked while Ruby nodded in support.

"Well...Liam said somethings and Sienna got mad. Then they started yelling and Melody told them to 'fuck' already and this got them to yell even louder and somehow Verdinia told them to fight it out and here we are" Anza was obviously flustered and barely holding together still.

They all just accepted MGTA's insanity and watched the show. The doors opened and out came a robotic humanoid shape with a green optic. The mechanical walked to them and sat a seat away from Yang and it looked to her and waved. "Hey you here to watch them to?" Melody said as the voice allowed them to recognized finally who and what it was.

Melody's frame had armor covering the skeletal parts. Her arms and hands were covered in armor leaving the upper arm near the shoulder with minimal armor, her upper torso was covered in plate armor and along with her torso though due to the 'bust' the armor on the upper chest extended further a few inches, The legs had the most armor along with the knees and ankle areas. The head was armored heavily and orginiall the large exposed optic's size was shrunk by 80% as it was covered by the armor, There was armored covers for several external hydraulic pieces and two racks on the back where one held a rifle and the other held some sword.

"What? Am I that different?" Yang and Ruby nodded while the others still processed what they saw. "So...bets on who will win?" Melody said looking to the arena as the two combatants did test wings with their blades. "I bet 100 lien on Sienna" Yang raised her hand, Melody brought her left arm up and a holographic display appeared on top of her forearm.

"Same" Ruby said, the number went from 100-200 under a picture of Sienna's helm. "I bet… 100 Liam will win" Weiss said getting a 100 under Liam's picture who looked like he got hit in the gut. "150 on Liam" Blake said as team RWBY stood divided. Nora and Ren looked to each other.

"We bet 450 on Sienna" Melody looked to them conveying a 'you sure'. "Yes Ren is loaded! And some of it is my allowance he gives me" Nora haphazardly said. Anza started to lightly bite her fingers in anxiety. "100 on….Liam…" she said wanting to hide.

"The bets are Liam: 350 lien and Sienna: 650 lien and are locked in" she closed the holographic display and her arm then rested on her leg and sat still. Everyone turned their attention to the arena when the sound of blades clashing was heard.

"Hey what are their semblances?" Ruby asked with Anza looking to her, and having to turn halfway in her seat to look back at her to boot and up, "Liam's is...a field of influence and he is capable of predicting a opponents attack that is about 5-7 meter radius, while Sienna's is...complicated" Anza's face fell into sorrow.

"Can't be that bad" Nora looked skeptical/happy then looked to Anza's face that was questioning her mental aptitude"...right?" she added now less optimistic about her chances. "Sienna's semblance allows for.." there was a loud explosion from the arena and everyone saw Sienna holding Liam up by the throat.

Then he was hurled to the other side of the arena with a sonic cone forming around him mere moment before impact. "That in a nutshell" Anza finishes Yang scoffed "Pff I can do that-" Anza cut her off "If you get hit hard enough, Sienna's semblance sets off a explosion that damages aura and siphons aura used to protect someone and adds it to her power...basically if Verdinia were to hit you through a mountain and you managed to survive" Anza face was neutral.

Yang seemed to shut up and stare at the fight. Sienna walked and picked up her cleaver that was apparently knocked from her hand and entered a sprinter's stance and took off kicking up dust towards Liam. Liam, in a daze, got up and attempted to right his balance only to be swept off his feet and one hell of a punch sent him into the floor with a buzzer sounding.

Sienna stood standing rolling the tension out of her shoulders and legs before deadlifting Liam out of his crater and onto the ground in one fluid motion. She then dragged him by the leg out of the arena and handed said leg to a waiting a worried Anza. Ruby and Yang were questioning the emotional spectrum of Anza at this point.

"So any idea where Alex went off to and why are Weiss and Blake, and Anza given Lien to Melody?" and the mechanical in question managed to put on some green accountant headwear and counted the money to evenly split it. "We made a bet on who would win and they bet on Liam winning" Ren said calmly like usual and Sienna nodded.

After getting their winnings they left the arena, Melody went back to the arena to test something, and RWBY, MGT, and NR started to discuss what to do when Yang saw Alex still in his casual outfit but his hair a little disheveled and sporting a limp.

Yang had a devilish grin. "I believe i found more entertainment" Yang took off to some visitor. Ruby started to squint at the visitor Yang was talking to.

/\\[V]/\

"Yang...do not ruin my day please" his face held a promise of pain and torment for ruining his mood. "Just tell me the deets on your lil date" she elbowed him in the side only to get a unamused look. "That bad huh?...C'mon Alex you need to bust out that ol roguish charm of yours and woo the ladies...it works on Sienna when your not looking...and Velvet...and some other lady fanus here...you know how to attract children you secret pedo" Yang was failing to hold in a laugh.

"Yang you have three seconds to run before I make you eat dirt" he began to count and Yang denied he would "You and what army" then she began to remember something "one…" 'His semblance is blood and if I fight back he has ammo' "two…" 'But then her would know that I..eiat he is counting...I DON'T WANT TO BE BALD' she thought and took off to the group scared and Alex yelling "THREE!" and bolted after her.

Everyone else stared as a Yang ran for her life, and simply thought she deserved what was going to happen. Alex bolted towards her wearing a evil mastermind's smile and Melody 'mistakenly' put a foot out and tripped Yang. This let Alex catch up and hoist her up by the back of her jacket. "You will now have vibrant pink hair" Alex said dementedly and dragged her to the dorms.

"OOOOOH Blackmail material" Ruby said fishing out her scroll and followed them. "I honestly want to see if he can go through with it and come out unscathed" Weiss said and decided to follow and Blake shrugged then followed cause she had nothing better to do. Melody literally skipped to catch up with Alex and resumed being a normal person in lock step with his.

/\\[V]/\

Everyone was gathered in the RWBY dorm, with Jaune and Neo while Jaune looked like someone sucked all the fat and muscle from him and Neo looked vibrant as ever. "Jaune I think you need to go see the nurse…" Sienna said pointing out his lack of 'life' "I'm fine...totally fine" Sienna did not buy it but let it go for now seeing as the door flew open and out bellowed steam. Out first was Alex as he took off rubber gloves, a facemask, a apron, and a hair cover.

"Ladies, gentlemen, Weiss I present to you: Yang!" he stepped to the side and bowed. There was silence till they heard Yang's footsteps and there was people on the floor laughing and jaws hitting the floor. Blake's, Weiss's and Ren's jaws hit the floor everyone else were between laughter or on the floor crying.

Yang walked out with very bright pink hair, pants for once, long sleeve shirt, tennis shoes, and her standard jacket. "UGH this is so confining" she walked like a board due to wearing the pants. "Get used it it" Alex said depositing the items covered in pink hair dye into the trash can.

"Well I will say this...Yang you look ridiculous!" Ruby said only to return to the floor laughing. Everyone offered their two cents before calming down. Then the miraculous happened and Yang started to adapt to having temporary pink hair. As is she began to fling her hair around, take poses, the usual Yang stuff.

Sienna looked around only to notice Alex missing. "Where's Alex? I thought he would be taking blackmail pictures or something?" Ruby tapped her shoulder and showed Yang's embarrassed face and pink hair as she walked out of the bathroom. "But where's Alex?" Melody spoke for that point "Ozpin asked to see him a few minutes ago about what I was only told he had to leave" Sienna blankly stared at the side of Melody's 'face' but shrugged and accepted it.

/\\[V]/\

Alex tapped his toes on the elevator's floor in anxiety. The metal upon metal sound helped soothe his nerves and did some last minute pats on his suit's metal shoulders to tighten them somewhat. When the doors opened he saw the back of Lazu's head and her bored posture and looked over her shoulder and saw him. "Alexi~" she cooed and Alex shivered but sat on the chair next to her.

'Got to get used to this but it will be good' he thought as Ozpin sipped his mystery beverage. "Now we can begin...Miss Amas I am aware you know of the other contender of your title suffered?" Lazu's playful nature and stares at Alex ceased and snapped to Ozpin and nodded, now she is 'business'. "Yes, Captain Jay Ebon of the 21st Army division, survived 15 Grimm assaults, and had a way with raising morale" she said devoid of emotion. Alex was questioning why he was here.

"Now you know why the Vale council has asked me to bring you to beacon?" Lazu shook her head "No I was only ordered off the front for some shore leave for about a month" she told the headmaster. The White haired man sipped his mug of secrets "You were called from the front and put under guard so you may not suffer the same fate as your contender...and the nature of your protection was left to me in what I can only assume as the Council fears the military is compromised" Lazu flinched lightly and Alex stared at Ozping glaring starting to piece together the reason he was called.

"It was only logical your guard should be someone these...criminals have no knowledge of and that is Mr. Alexander Barnett here" Alex's face was neutral then face palms with a sigh. Lazu hid her happiness but it came out in her eyes widening. "As such you are to stay on campus with Mr. Barnett while still attending to your duties and seeing as the Vytal Festival is around the corner, It's better you are by his side at all times. Do not worry about your post it was filled by a experienced leader I am told" he sipped his mug and looked over something on his monitor.

"That all?" Alex asked knowing he is going to regret it. "For Miss Amas yes, for You Mr. Barnett no. Miss Amas, I asked one of Alex's 'siblings' to lead you to your new room" he gestured for her to leave. Lazu stood up and stretched, Alex expertly kept his eyes away from her but caught her smile.

Once the elevator's door shut, Ozpin set his mug down and looked directly at Alex's eyes. "What I am about to show you you must not tell anyone, and I mean anyone else understand?". He was caught off-guard by the question but nodded pledging his word.

"I need to hear you say yes" Ozpin's expression betrayed nothing but he narrowed his eyes slightly, "Yes I understand that not a living soul will know, but you know Verdinia and by effect Melody will hear through me" Ozpin merely nodded "It was also directed to them as well" Alex merely nodded and Ozpin took his cane and tapped it twice.

The windows tinted themselves and no light entered the room before lights on the ceiling activated bathing the room in a cyan light. "Let me tell you something about one of Remnant's oldest fairy tales" he cleared his throat.

"As the tale goes, there was once a hermit was visited by four sisters. The first sister encourages him to meditate and reflect on his life, The second sister brings him gifts in the form of fruits and flowers then revitalizes his garden, the third sister convinces the Hermit to come out of his home and experience what the world has to offer, and the fourth and final sister encourages him to be thankful for what he has and never take it for granted. When the Hermit asks why they went out of their way to help him and show him this kindness the sisters responded they show this kindness to everyone regardless of their upbringing or current status" Ozpin took a sip of his mug to hydrate himself and resumed

"The Hermit, moved by their selflessness, bestowed upon them gifts. Each sister embodies one of the four seasons. The first sister embodies Winter, the second embodies summer, the third embodies Spring, and the Fourth embodies Fall. Gifted with this power the Four Maidens promise to visit the hermit once a year and leave to spread their gift to others" he ended the tale to let Alex digest the information.

"Okay...why tell me a fairy tale?" he looked skeptical but knew something was up…'why the secrecy? and the serious tone he is using?' hethought. "For each fairy tale there is truth buried within it and this particular fair tale hold nothing but the truth. To you Alex, Aura and Semblances and what they do is simply magic I assume?" Alex nodded "What if I told you that the power of the Four Maiden's made Aura and Semblances look like parlor tricks in comparison"

Alex looked confused "Wait...your saying magic actually exists?!" Alex was surprised considering that Remnant held the stuff of nightmares and dreams made manifest. "Yes and what I am about to show you is only for your eyes only". Ozpin got up from his seat, grabbed his cane, and walked to the middle of the room. Alex got up and followed.

The floor beneath them shifted and the descended. Alex reached for Solace in reflex and his helmet sprung up and fastened it self in record time in response to his heightened aggression and bathed the silo with a red light. Ozpin merely tapped his shoulder, "You are not in danger" Alex did not buy it but kept his hand off his pistol but his helmet stayed on.

"What exactly are you showing me? And why" he had to ask and was highly skeptical this was without strings attached. "Truth Mr. Barnett, Truth" The elevator stopped and a door opened flooding the red silo with brighter cyan lights. Ozpin walked off the platform and through the door and Alex followed looking around taking in the sight. 'All this literally under the school…' Alex looked forward seeing two pods and one was occupied.

Upon reaching a console Ozpin began to bring up a paused video. He gestured for him to watch and Alex did so. What he saw looked like it was ripped form one of Melody's old books. A tanned women was levitating and spewing fire from her hands at some target and flinging ice left and right. After a few more minutes of the girl demonstrating the powers of the 'Maiden' Ozpin closed the screen and leaned forward slightly on his cane.

"I show you this so you know what your now getting into. I only trust a small few of people with this information and I am trusting you to aid us in saving Remnant from the ones who most likely killed the Iron duke contender and who harmed this women" Ozpin gestured to the occupied pod and Alex stepped in front of the pod and saw the same women as in the vid.

Alex was silent and stared intently at her. Suddenly he was assaulted by flashes of Natalie dying, and his family crucified. Alex clutched his head in pain, he was vaguely aware of Melody and verdinia asking him what's wrong and the sound of a wall exploding. He felt something touch him and Alex acted on instinct and pushed the entity back and was seemingly holding air.

Ozpin was pushed back but in a attempt defend himself from one of Alex's episodes he was halted by a unseen force and his arms started to bend backwards slightly. There was a loud thud. Ozpin looked over and saw a mechanical dashing towards them. The mechanical rushed past Ozpin and with a loud thud Alex was on the floor out cold and the mechanical picking up his comatose body.

The mechanical turned around carrying Alex bridal style and looked at Ozpin in the eye. "He accepts, That much I am sure and what he...re-experienced is proof…" The mechanical looked to Amber's comatose body in the pod and understood why. Amber's face and hair was reminiscent of their mother.

"I take it your...Melody" Ozpin rubbed his left arm lightly. The mechanical nodded "Then can I ask what sparked the episode" Melody merely walked towards the exit leaving Ozpi with "He saw our Mother in Amber" and waited for Ozpin to activate the Elevator.

/\\[V]/\

"Have you a idea where the Iron Maiden is?" Cinder asked to the air it seemed as something shimmered into existence behind her kneeling. "Yes miss, We believe the council pulled her from the front and is being housed on Beacon's grounds" the cloaked figure said then stood up and walked around the desk Cinder stood at looking at a map of Remnant. The cloaked figure placed a folded item on top of the map.

Cinder stopped looking over the map, grabbed and unfolded the item, and saw a picture with a note attached. "This man...your sure she is with him" the cloaked figure only nodded. "Yes, Lazu Amas the Iron Maiden is with him and I have more information on the man" the cloaked individual took out a notebook with a white jawless skull that held a orange eye, eyepatch on the left eye socket, some branches on the sides with a green background and faded orange letters.

"From my notes his name is Alexavier Barnett, He is in attendance at Beacon and is likely going to house her there under the Council's order and the headmaster's" Cinder grinned "I think I see what your asking...you want to kill him for another reason...do tell" Cinder asked her newest underling.

"This man" The figure closed the notebook and put in somewhere under the cloak "Is responsible for the butchering of over a million innocents in the name of 'peace', willingly served a corrupt organization, and lead to the deaths of comrades of mine"

"Oh well...when the time comes You and your machine can fight him to your heart's content" Cinder said pocketing the photo and note and returned her attention to the map. "It is going to be fun seeing all he built fall to ash when my mistress reigns supreme...soon Ozpin, soon you will die and you will watch as I tear it all down around you" she said with smirk and walked out of the room leaving the cloak figure alone.

Said figure reached into a pocket on the other side of the cloak and pulled out three dog-tags "soon...I will avenge you...soon just wait" here pocketed them and shimmered out of existence.

* * *

 **SO WHO CAN GUESS OUR MYSTER CLOAKED PAL IS? WHO EVER GETS IT RIGHT WILL GET A COOKIE AND A TOKEN TO ASK ME AND OR TELL ME WHAT TO ADD IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I do not bull shit with this besides it will be a interesting change of pace.**

 **Now to address Alex's 'attachment' over Lazu...who did not see that coming is a good question. Second who correctly guessed her Faunus genetics...or what ever...idk. But who cares Anyway things are getting heated or that's the fact THE WEATHER MAKING IT HOT AS A FAT GUY'S ARMPIT AS HE WALKS 200 FEET! eh you can tell I am pissed...well during the writing of this chapter anyway.**

 **Iron Maidens/Dukes...Honestly it was just a idea that popped in my head that was: 'Hey wouldn't it be nice propaganda and moral boosters if those leading the defense against the Grimm (is it two m's or one...need to know) if they can survive more then (insert number here) attacks? YES yes it would'. So the exact nature and role of the Iron Maidens/Dukes is not yet fully understood, or properly told but I can get to that later at some other point and write it down so my fucked up, slagged, bullet holed filled, shit memory can not make me forget.**

 **What else...honestly do the norm minus pointing out my grammar, word choice, and spelling give me actual feed backa side from that even if you must stab me in my nonexistent heart and twist the knife.**

 **BUH-BY *floor gives way and falls into a ravine***


	13. Sins of Old

**(I did go back and fix a obvious error that I forgot to rectify as I have so colorfully put as 'fuck it' so it is fixed now so yay)**

 **I will say this now A PART ABOUT THIS WAS A BITCH TO WRITE! mainly Ozpin's and James's second talk as I just said FUCK IT and left it as is and wrote onward.**

 **I have noticed I may be past due but I will say this: COLLEGE RUINED THIS but enough of my matters. Not that anyone cares *que sad music here* Anyway this is the chapter to see if your predictions are true or wrong and the review section is alight with fires of rage. I will use said fires to roast me some S'mores...or hotdogs which ever I can get my hands on first.**

 **Thus you may read, review, rant, rave, and attempt to kill me cause I ran your Waifu through the dirt and called it art...possibly no promises**

* * *

"Ahhh...peace and mother fucking quiet" Alex whispered as he slouched into the chair. Sienna rolled her eyes and returned to studying for Port's midterm. Liam was 'studying' but everyone know he is reading a comic. Anza had her book open but took a page from Nora a table over and was out cold.

He was beginning to relax in over a year till, "Psssst! Alex wake up!" the man in question groaned and facepalmed the source of the voice and pushed away. "Leave me alone...trying to...sleep" he groggly said trying to nap in a awkward position that warranted a throat chop. Unfortunately Yang was the source and cracked her knuckles and did throat chop him.

Alex started gagging and hacking a up a lung and sprung up holding his throat. "YANG GOD DAMNIT!" he said in between coughing fits. After calming down, and a death glare form the librarian, Alex dragged Yang out of the library and into the hall.

"What was so important that warranted you to almost kill me" he asked looking at her with maintained rage. "It's something related to Blake…" she looked very paranoid as she looked side to side. "What's wrong with your introverted, book reading, smut loving, secret faunus, tuna loving partner this time?" he looked justifiably unamused and not deeply concerned.

"You had to have noticed the bags under her eyes right?" Alex only shook his head " No Yang, She is rarely around me enough or I'm not bothering to notice the small details" it was all true which Yang had to accept. She managed to get him to follow her to a more secluded area i.e his shop. "That's not the point she was perfectly...her own style...of healthy till the day at the docks" Yang said worriedly andAlex noticed they were outside his 'shop'.

He facepalmed 'God damn it I have been suckered in...well already down the rabbit hole' was his prevalent thoughts "Alright...what do you need" he was going to regret this he knew it. "Thank you Bro" she hugged him and he was slightly caught off guard by the hug and her calling him 'bro'. 'Well shit now I HAVE to give it my all...damn my past self for saying what I said'.

He patted her on the back. "Alright, alright let go of me before I have to break your arms to get out and give me the rundown of what happened...as I am here may as well do some work" Alex was let go and handed Ember Celica and walked into the shop. Not to his surprise but to Yang's, and her eyes turning red in her own form of overprotectiveness, saw Lazu playing some card game against Melody, Sizz, and Lavender.

Alex set the bracelets on his work bench, sat down on his rolly chair, and set to work. Yang reigned in her emotions and her eyes returned to normal. She pulled up a chair and sat by him watching him work. "Start from the top I can work and talk" he said as he made Ember Celica unfurl. "Well her normal introvertedness was always making her distant but it was Blake and ehr norm so we didn't notice it at first but I began to notice the slight discoloration under her eyes and saw she was more lethargic than normal"

Alex removed the plating protecting the delicate inner workings and hummed. "Common signs of sleep deprivation...I take it she zones out a lot" He said as he reached for a welding mask he managed to get, put it on, and handed Yang some welding goggles. She put them on and Alex grabbe done of hi stools and sparks flew. "Yea she zones out in Ooblecks class but the second she sat down her head crashed onto the desk" she sounded worried again.

Alex's lips pursed both in finding a anomaly in Yang's weapon and in contemplation of the given information. "Where is she half the time" Alex set the sparking tool away and got a pair of tweezers and plucked out a piece of shrapnel. He set it on a pan and went back to 'gutting' one of the gauntlets.

"She is either in the library or the computer lab 'researching'" Alex knew she was finger quoting. "Hmm and this all happened after your little dock excursion" Yang nodded yes which Alex saw from his peripherals. "Anything out of the norm? Anything she would not normally do" he flipped the large visor up and glared at something and grabbed the tweezers again and pulled more shrapnel out.

"She saw Torchwick leading the White Fang, started yelling, there was a explosion, and I started punching, throwing, and breaking kidneys" 'Explains the superstructure stress im seeing' he thought as he inspected the gauntlet. "Hmmm from what you said, the Torchwick character, the time afterward, her more introverted self, her sleep deprivation…" Alex actually stopped his work and leaned into the chair while tapping his chin in thought.

The words 'Solving World Hunger' were written all over his face and one can see gears turning overtime in his head. "I am going on a hunch that she was a lot like you when I found you and reminds me of me somewhat" Alex went back to work and she started piecing it all together. "That BITCH!" Yang was about to bolt out if it weren't for Horus grabbing her arm and shaking its head no.

"Before I let you go tell me, how long has this been going on" he still was absorbed in his work and Horus let go of her as her attention was on Alex instead of running. "About two weeks…" she looked suspicious of his motives. "Then approach the situation from that fact: She is going to be delirious and most likely hella cranky especially her Cat heritage affecting said cranky side cause they love their sleep" he began to rebuild Ember Celica.

"When you take that into consideration you will avoid destroying your friendship and won't burn your bridges with her" Alex handed her the two golden bracelets "Remember this as your going to confront her, and please do not go too overboard" he looked up to her with worry for her social life if anything.

"I will...thank you Bro" Yang hugged him again and he hugged back and left him there to deal with her friend. _"Alex you have most certainly changed and reverting to your normal self before you started to...deteriorate"_ Verdinia's voice echoed between their link. He smiled and looked to her chassis. He simply nodded, walked over, and stepped onto her waiting hand and embarked. Once the clamps let go and the Shop's large metal door opened the Ogre titan walked out and towards the Emerald Forest with Memoria Amissa and Rubrum Mortem holstered on the titans back.

Lazu looked at the exchange "That was random" She looked back to the poker game they were playing. And realized she had all the cards for a royal flush and went all in. The mechanicals had good poker faces but she had better. When they played their hands the two specters lost for obvious reasons and Melody had a full house not expecting Lazu had a royal flush and promptly raged.

/\\[V]/\

Verdinia relished and committed these moments to her databanks or 'memory'. She could feel his relaxation through their link and his fun. In her cyberspace she thought of following in Melody's footsteps in creating her avatar. So far she did this on her own downtime.

But so far, she has a 5"6' pale women with a metal like dress, white hair, pale white-grey skin, and teal colored eyes. But she filed it away for now, she looked back and helped mark target's for Alex and classifying them according to projected threat level. She largely ignored the carnage and marked threats as soon as they appeared and focused solely on Alex's happiness.

Times like this for Verdinia were few now a days but when they do happen they were always amazing. "Verdinia you know you can make small talk right?" she heard him and was shocked out of her musings. "Just not used to having you alone with me" Alex merely chuckled.

"My bad...I try to make time but the shenanigans of Ruby and Yang always get in the way...Not to mention Melody constantly breathing down my neck playing mother hen, and Lazu being Hailey 2.0 with the semblance that are only in a stalker's wet dream" he laughed as he pulled the broadsword out of a dissipating Ursa Major.

The young Beowolves near the carnage looked to each other at the evil cackling coming from the metal beast and backed off scared. The alpha of the few packs there growled at them and they lunged at the metal beast only to be cleaved in half scattering the younger Beowolves into the forest.

The younger Ursa just stared, roared, and on all fours ran back into the forest. What Grimm attacked were just Grim who did not know better. Alex punted a few Boartusks and that deterred the cartwheeling little hooligans for the remaining time he butchered them.

"Yes you have been roped in more and more of the 'shenanigans' as you say" her voice held mirth and Alex could feel her smiling. "HEY!...take my side at least" he pouted and Verdinia laughed and unknowingly activated her avatar. Alex saw a window pop into existence with a white haired, pale grey-white skin, women laughing in sync with Verdinia. Who then caught on and was promptly shocked that showed on the avatar. Who then experience embarrassment that also showed on the avatar. The avatar then began to shake her arms in front of her "This was a mistake! I..err…" her hair fell down from where ever it was and covered her right eye and Verdinia was surprised it happened.

"I did not add that…" she then remembered Alex was holding in his laughter, surprise, and likewise embarrassment and trying to lower his heart rate. "ALEXAVIER!...stop having lewd fantasies with my avatar...you have Lazu for that" Verdinia's avatar crossed her arm and looked away pouting.

"But if you were to think about it, are we not already technically 'married' if thats how your viewing?" Verdinia was puzzled by that leap of logic and it showed on the avatar. "I don't follow" Alex held up a finger "We are linked, We are by eachother 24/7, we trust each other and loyal to each other, and most of all: I am inside of you" The avatar's face showed Verdinia musing the words he said and the avatar blushed at realizing what he said.

"..." the shocked face he got as a reward was priceless and began to laugh like a maniac and had to hold his sides. The Grimm steered clear of the demented laughter of death. "ALEX! WHAT...WHY...HOW….YOUR A GOD DAMNIT HORNY ASSHOLE!" she yelled which caused him to laugh even harder. "But it is true" she grumbled and mumbled but she did mumbled 'yes' so point one for Alex but he needs to catch up to her on thousand.

Verdinia sighed and the window, and subsequently the avatar, winked out. "Still I do miss these moments" Alex merely hummed in agreement and went to find more Grimm to kill. "Strange how they were all out to eat me but now they are running away like bitches... it amazes me" Alex looked around waiting for Verdinia to give him a target to shoot with Rubrum Mortem.

Verdinia greedily basked in her time spent alone with Alex.

/\\[V]/\

Ruby was in her room sipping her milk carton while also ignoring Weiss's rant at Jaune over something. Considering she was the only person in the RWBY dorm and Weiss was in JNGR's dorm could be heard was worthy of a medal. She decided to go for a walk and maybe hangout at the Shop.

She walked out the dorm, drinking her milk in peace and happiness. When the air suddenly picked up and there were sudden swirl about it. Naturally, Ruby looked in every direction around her, then looked up. Above her was a something, if she had to describe it would be playing with clay trying to mold it into something.

That's when it spontaneously ripped open in a swirl of teal and black with lightning arc like discharges. The sounds of gunfire and explosions were prevalent throughout when there was a near ear shattering explosion and a object got sent through it. The portal or Rift closed and Ruby had to use her semblance to dash out of the way of the falling object. Looking at it, it was very apparent it was taller than her, but shorter than Verdinia, coming up to her waist if she remembered correctly.

Ruby cautiously walked towards it, and snapped her sight up as she heard the portal give off a ear shattering crack as it vanished. Looking at the metallic entity she walked around it while being ready to book it to the shop. As she looked it up and down, it was largely white with orange lines on the edges with weird fins on the 'back'...it was hard to tell where the back began. The 'head' kinda looked like the specter's...kinda...hard to tell.

She noticed a faint blue triangle above the head and rubbed the grime and soot off it to reveal the IMC logo and her eyes widened. She pulled out her scroll and opened the app Alex gave her and Yang to contact the person of their choosing, and she miss tapped and hit Melody's contact. "Yes ruby?" she didn't get a face only a box with a line that fluctuates to her voice ranges.

"I thought I called Verdinia...nevermind where is Alex?" there was a pause "He is with Verdinia in the Emerald Forest why?" she sounded concerned and curious. "I found something that came from a portal in the sky, crashed,-" Melody hung up on her and Ruby stared at the scroll with a look of hurt.

She heard Melody's footfalls fast approaching, looking back to see said form jogging to her location. When she got there she looked at the large, and a few feet in a crater, mechanical entity. "I honestly have no idea what this is...Alex may know but he is out with Verdinia in the forest for some much needed bonding time...she never gets out" Melody's left arm produced a beams that resembled a triangle and it moved across the robotic alien thing.

Ruby nodded and just stared at the thing. "Well whatever it is, the Armor has multiple puncture marks, severe internal damage, and…" she stared at the holographic projection on her forearm. "Seems like its power core was blown apart...it's a miracle it is still in one piece" Melody lowered her amr and the teal holograms all over it disappeared and simply stared at it.

Then she looked to the right seeing the three specters jogging to them. Ruby was starting to piece together what she was planning. "Your going to drag it to the shop" Melody simply nodded and began ordering the specters to certain points and oversaw them drag it back the way they came.

Ruby waved and said bye to Melody who waved back, "Yang will not believe this at all"

/\\[V]/\

Yang was laughing and rolling on the floor, her hair back to it's normal golden shine. "Yang it's true! Some mech thing fell from the sky and is at the shop!" Ruby was trying to explain the situation to her sister while Blake laid on her bed and reads, Weiss rolled her eyes "Are you sure it was not a figment of your imagination?" Ruby looked at her with a glare worthy of praise.

"YES I AM SURE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!" she yelled and she was looking like someone needed to be put in a straight jacket, and sent to a padded room. Weiss was about to retort when there were fast and loud foot falls, not several seconds later their door was thrown open with a very red faced, and very winded Alex.

"Ruby...you….alright" he said in between breaths and Ruby only nodded. "Good...At least you we're...not hurt" Alex then excused himself and left. Yang looked wide eyed and looked to Ruby as her face shifted into worry and surprise "You really did almost get crushed" Ruby snapped to her with a look of rage "NOW YOU BELIEVE ME?!" "At least you did not explode" Weiss said as she returned to her studies.

Then Blake spoke which was new, "I have a question: Why is Alex attending a school if he already has training that surpases ours...somewhat" Weiss turned around also curious why. "Well he doesn't need all the classes we do, aside from Grimm Studies and Remnant history. And since he was in the military that's where he feels most at home so why no be a Hunter" Yang said with Ruby nodding.

"Like Yang said, He doesn't really need classes like math or whatever but we need to apparently" Ruby looked at the wall mounted shelves and glared at her english book. "There has to be more to it only taking those two classes was not why he was accepted" Blake noted a weird outlier, she closed her book fully committed to decipher his reason for being here.

"Well...he may or may not be our second or third year combat instructor" Yang said sheepishly and scratching the back of her head. "That mongoloid may be our second or third year Combat instructor?!" Weiss was shocked to hear this. "I may have overheard Dad talking with the headmaster about find a way to get him to get the hunter's license and heard that" Ruby's anxious twitch of twiddling her fingers was made apparent.

"Well that does make sense, he has the combat aptitude and the smarts given everything he does, only things he needs is how to kill Grimm and our history...but why be our combat instructor?" Blake was still puzzled on the last part. "Well know my fighting style?" Yang scratched the side of her face lightly and Blake and Weiss nodded.

"Alex taught me how to funnel my anger into my strikes then my mind" Blake was wide eyed "That explains how you literally punched a guy through steel containers" Yang shrugged. "He also taught me how to fight without Crescent Rose" Yang smirked "Well he taught you how to throw a punch and where to hit a man" Ruby pouted.

Weiss was still skeptical "What can he teach us what we already learned before attending Beacon?" Yang looked at her smirking "You know how he wiped the floor with you?" Weiss scoffed "It was the opposite" Ruby held up her hand "If we're say who beaten who, Alex had you dead to rights cause of his Pop rocks" Yang was snickering which everyone raised an eyebrow out. "It's nothing but she is right if it was not for those grenades of his you would have beaten him in speed, buuuut you did let your anger get a hold of you...and that says something if I am saying it" Yang said and she did have a weird but valid point.

"Well...he…" Weiss tried to find a way to come out on top **(not it that way, which you are now thinking off and shame on you...she is underaged first of all)** but no dice. "Fine so he may have a thing or two to teach us but doesn't mean we can apply his advice or techniques" Ruby rolled her eyes "Trust us when we say you will want to" To reaffirm the point Yang rubbed her upper right arm and winced in pain.

"Just thinking about it vaguely hurts" Blake looked at her with a glare of confusion "What was that" Yang brefly rubbed her arm again. "Well during our training before Beacon, Alex taught us some techniques and stances that he thought would benefit us and it did, but...when applying them he did not hold back and my right arm was in a cast for the better part of a month or so" Weiss was suddenly afraid of becoming a second or third year student now.

Blake's pupils almost blotted out her irises. "That is brutal…" Weiss nearly whispered as she hovered her hand over her mouth. "Well he did say he wants us prepared to fight with everything we have on a moments notice" Ruby said sitting down to lightly rub her left leg. "That keeps explaining how you handled yourself at the docks" Yang awkwardly smiled.

"He jokingly said I had more testosterone than physically possible for a girl my age" Weiss had to hear this "I may have picked him up with said broken arm and hurled him though several trees and crippling a nearby Ursa for life". Ruby was struggling to hold her laughter in "Later we nursed the Ursa back to health and it became our guard dog...I named him Zwei" Yang snapped her fingers "Wonder if he is doing okay".

Weiss and Blake were shocked and jaw dropped to the respective girls. "You managed to tame a Ursa and named it Zwei…" Ruby's face portrayed her gears turning "I think it was a Ursa Major" Yang nodded her head in agreement. "Okay your family is officially crazy" Weiss said turning around returning to her studies.

There was a knock on their door and Ruby opened the door to see a postman with a clipboard and a face of absolute fear. "A-A-A-Are you t...t..the owner of a Ursa?" Ruby's face was one of surprise and nodded. She was handed the clipboard and she hurriedly signed off on it "YANG! HURRY DAD SENT ZWEI!" Yang bolted after her sister as she took off leaving behind rose petals. Weiss and Blake just stared more shocked then fearful as the postman was on the floor in a fear induced coma and took off after them.

/\\[V]/\

Alex sat in his chair as he stared at the Reaper that is attached to chains suspending it from the floor. "I did scan where it 'fell' and I can confirm it was the same anomaly that brought us to Remnant" Alex still stared heavily at the Reaper. "Did Ruby say what came with the Reaper?" Alex looked to Melody who shook her head. "No all she said was it fell from the sky" Alex returned to staring at the Reaper.

He clapped his hands on the armrests on his rolling chair and jumped up. "Lazu wanna help me fix this up" the girl in question finally looked to him in surprise and nodded vigorusly. "Well let us get to work...Melody work the Shop arms, Lazu push the tool chest here Verdinia have the specters be gophers for us and bring up the schematics of the Reaper so we know what to replace and what I need to put on the shopping list"

Alex got up from his chair and caught the rolling cart and began to rummage through the well kept tool chest that resides on it. He handed some to Lazu and grabbed two, he walked to the suspended leg and began to detach it. As he got it removed and a arm Melody was controlling set it aside, The shop's garage door was thrown open and one word made him drop his tools.

"ZWEI!" Ruby screamed and took off. Alex excused himself and took off after her. Lazu just looked shocked then looked to Verdinia "What and who is Zwei" Verdinia turned slightly to Lazu "The pet Ursa Major".

/\\[V]/\

Alex caught up to Ruby and Yang was already hugging the Ursa who was a literary giant black and white teddy bear. Glynda looked at him with a look of absolute rage and curiosity. "Alexavier...please explain why there is a Ursa here not mauling the students?" Alex merely smirked "Trade secret" that got Glynda to sigh/growl. Ozpin stood behind her, merely looked at the sight with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's a good Zwei...Who's a good Zwei?...you are" Yang began to speak to the Ursa as if it were a dog and the ursa was 'smiling' as non-threateningly as it could. Alex merely patting its head plate and checked the large bear over. Ruby was on it's back where the spikes were not present and scratching it's sweet spot if the now apparent thudding of its back left leg was evident.

Weiss and Blake just arrived and were puzzled how Alex beat them to it. "How..when" Alex could see Weiss broke before she happened here. "Trade secret" he said again and motioned them to come forward "He won't eat you in half...unless one of us tells him to that is" He had a evil smirk. The Ursa looked at Weiss and Blake and smelt their large amounts of fear but surprisingly did not pounce on them only stared before succumbing to the back scratch and was lulled into a blissful state.

Alex checked to make sure it's yellow-red collar was still attached and not in disrepair, only to find the name tag scratched a little. Blake was the first out of the growing crowd to begin walking, albeit hesitantly, towards the world ignorant Ursa and rested her hand on its furry neck. The ursa momentarily leaned partially into Blake's hand and she smiled lightly and began to pet the large beast. "He is a giant teddy bear...nothing to fear" Yang said who helped Ruby down and Zwei 'woke up' and looked over to the sisters. "What else did Dad send us" Ruby asked as Yang looked to the crates behind Zwei.

Alex motioned for Zwei to bring his head down to his level more and began to whisper something into its ear. The bear did do anything once Alex left, Weiss began to walk towards the Ursa and reached a hand out to pet it. Only to be met with a big pink tongue.

Weiss was momentarily lifted a inch and covered in saliva which caused everyone to laugh and Alex was rolling on the ground not even attempting to hide his laughter. Weiss just looked herself over "this...is...just...sickening…" she slowly walked back to the dorms. Blake merely patted Zwei's neck "Such a good boy" the giant teddy bear merely rumbled in happiness at the praise.

Yang came back with a note "Apparently, Zwei here caught the local police's attention as he raided a apple orchard, and a honey farm" Yang squinted at another part and laughed "Dad said he loves his girls, asked Alex to make sure no one does anything to us, and he attached a picture of Zwei covered in honey" Yang unclipped the photo and showed it to Alex and Ruby.

The crowd long dispersed along with Glynda and Ozpin as RBY and Alex lead Zwei to Alex's shop. Blake held a minor look of surprise "Who knew Ursa are like actual bears and eat honey" Alex shrugged "We use it more as a treat to reinforce positive actions and behaviors" Alex said as he pushed the a cart of several crates worth or apples, meat, and honey. All of which is in crates, that somehow does not make what's inside them spoil...somehow.

Once they got to the shop Yang and Alex went to work of lugging the crates indoors as Ruby and Blake played with Zwei outside.

/\\[V]/\

Ozpin took a sip of his mug as he looked at his monitor when the door to his office opened once again to General Ironwood. "Hello Oz, after a very eye opening interaction with your 'enforcer' I can safely say he was the anomaly I told you about two near three years ago" Ozpin took his eyes off his monitor to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And why tell me this?" Ironwood sat his scroll down which projected the world of Remnant and a red triangle appeared a few feet away from the sphere. "Two years ago Atlas observatories and sensors detected a unidentified object on a crash course towards Vale, specifically the mountainous range of Vale" He let the hologram emphasize his point showing the predicted flight path.

"But mid fall it corrected towards the island of Patch in a very calculated matter only capeable from a flight program Atlas has in blueprints" Ozpin still had his eye raised and wondered where he was going with this. "A month after it's crash landing a team was dispatched to recover the object and this is what was found" the hologram switched to a large vessel capable of carrying two or three of the mechs Alex uses. This gave Ozpin some questions, "And what pray tell does this tie to my 'enforcer' James" he gave him a look of skepticism, his eyebrow still raised. "Near the cockpit on the hull I believe was this insignia that I found on the Enforcer's mech" the hologram transformed into the IMC emblem.

"Alright so he is not from here yet he is human, I fail to see the point your making" Ozpin in his many, many, many, years of wisdom and knowledge did not know where he was going with this. "After two years and the past few weeks we detected another anomaly but it crashed somewhere on the landmass north of Sanus" Ozpin did not know of Alex's outing into the Emerald Forest but was not worried.

"And…" Ozpin Was still waiting, "Once a team's searching for the possible occupants was over, my team recovered the artifact" the same vessel from before appears but the area where the insignia was different, and that drew his attention. "As you see the emblem is different, it appears the skull insignia." Ozpin set his mug down, intertwined his fingers, and looked at the hologram that brought up both emblems.

"Yes...what does all this mean still James" he had a vague idea but he needed more information before he made any conclusion. "What I am trying to say is bring your Enforcer in and make him explain and confess as to his true agenda and who he really is along with this conspirator. Remnant is in danger Ozpin" Ozpin sighed, hoping he would give a better explanation but he was curious as to what and who the owner of the skull was.

Ozpin concided and pressed a pager and spoke "Alexavier Barnett, please come to the Headmaster's office" and released the button and merely waited. "Please take a seat, He will have to leave Oobleck's class and must say very needed course" James nodded and took a seat to Ozpin's right.

After ten minutes of the two talking, Alexavier entered and stood at attention in front of the desk and hidden his immense hate of the general all too well. "You called" his voice was even and the underlying hatred was very apparent to Ozpin but lost on the general. "Please take a seat and please tell me the significance of this" Ozpin asked James to show the emblem with one look.

James nodded and tapped the scroll as the skull emblem appear. The effect was instant as Alex's eyes dilated, grinded his teeth and barely withholding a growl. "What about them" James flinched at the aggression let forth by him. "Just tell us who and or what this belongs to is all" Ozpin said before James dug his own grave.

"That belongs to a bunch of criminals, anarchists, and fools who banded together to form the 'Frontier Militia' to oppose the IMC over some petty bullshit" was his response and James's face did not show anything but his eyes showed him to greedily absorb this information. "Anything else to divulge?" Alex's hands nearly broke the armrests of the chair but left it warped "They are nothing but cold hearted baby killers, rapists, marauders, and zealots devoted to the name of 'peace and freedom' from the IMC and any of their sympathizers".

Ozpin furrowed his eyebrows at this "Interesting...If you do not mind my asking, why did they form against your employers?" James also wanted to know "It all started from the same general cause, the IMC needed resources to manufacture materials and fuel and some of those deposits were on settled worlds and were asked to relocate to new plots of land, but the residents did not move and were forced off their land, some of the more resistant, hostile ones were gunned down".

Ozpin again furrowed his brow at the information as James leaned forward to listin in better. "The catalyst to their formation was a world that was forever changed when a rouge drill agitated a fault line and the whole world cracked killing over a million innocents and it was not the IMC's fault that much I am sure".

"So this 'Militia' started to fight back and consolidate power...why did the IMC not nip this in the bud sooner" James asked looking him directly in the eye, which he regretted as he was faced with a killing look. "The militia would have formed sooner and with more support, events would have been pushed forward and I would have died with my family" Ozpin knew that look and stood up and walked over to James.

"I think it's time to call this meeting done and for you to leave" Ozpin hopped James would not be stubborn about this. Alex was the only one to storm out in a collected but still enraged manner before James's even got up. "Ozpin, If that was his reaction to this Militia. We need to find them and keep these two form meeting in a heavily populated area...If they happen to have a mech of their own like your Enforcer's"

"While I do agree with you on this, from what Mr. Barnett was able to share with me, this 'Militia' was the enemy he spoke of and how dangerous of a threat to anyone they view as 'corrupt' or controlling and acts like the IMC will warrant their instant hostilities...considering all of the above is prevalent throughout our culture we may be at risk" James seemed to rub his chin and conceded to his point.

"yes...I will watchout for anyone or thing bearing this 'Frontier Militia' insignia" James left the office as Ozpin sighed heavily and lounged into his chair and looked at his cup 'I will need a fresher batch, this one is cold'

/\\[V]/\

Alex sat back down in the class and barely paid attention to the history of remnant as he fought to control is urge to punch something into the core of the planet. The sisters, who sat on both sides of him, were worried as per normal but let it go and both eyed Liam in order to pounce on him to keep him alive and not permanently hooked to a machine as he is put into a coma.

"Now, who can tell me the oldest family names of Remnant?" Oobleck said as Weiss raised her hand which was ignored as he tried to find a different student. Surprisingly Jaune raised his hand. "Yes " Jaune cleared his throat. "The major families of old of Remnant is the Schnees, Arcs, Winchesters, and the Rose familes I believe" Oobleck sipped his thermos and nodded.

"Correct Mr. Arc, The Schnee Family is known for today their dust but before they were known for being the first to master dust and their inherited Glyph semblance that only manifests in their daughters, The Arc family is very known for being legendary leaders and warriors and possessing the most rare and destructive semblance that only appears every five to ten generations the semblance name is unfortunately and regrettably lost" He pushed his glasses up and took a sip from the thermos.

The Winchester family was known for their exceptional skills as Blacksmiths and still to this day produce the highest quality of arms and armor, The Rose family history is one for the most obscure as the only quality that is recorded is their silver eyes, Now who can tell me the tale of the legendary Silver eyes"

Rose snapped her hand up and was waving it like a madwoman. Alex merely smirked his anger diffusing. "The tale goes that those with silver eyes are destined to be legendary warriors against the grimm and as the legend says, that a single look from such a warrior can freeze grimm in their place" Oobleck nodded and smiled at Ruby's explanation.

"PRECISELY! The Silver Eyed warriors were the first warriors to fight against the grimm before the creation of Hunters and Huntresses" Alex tuned this part of the history out. He learned enough about family names enough, Yang and Ruby were sharing a smile and Alex had to ask. "What got you two so happy?" he whispered.

The two shared another look and smile. "Just that you are happier than when you walked back in" Ruby said returning to her doodles and Yang preparing to sleep when it got boring enough for her to do so. Alex shrugged and fought against the lecturer's ability to put him to sleep.

/\\[V]/\

Alex groaned as he stood there next to Glynda. "Class, I will be out for the next few weeks to help with the Vytal Festival preparations and as such I asked Ozpin to...find a replacement" the last part seemed forced. "So the headmaster has selected Alexavier Xiao-Long Barnett to be your substitute Combat Teacher and you are to listen to his advice" She sent a secret look of contempt and hate to him and walked off.

He stared at the 100-200 plus students and sighed. He brought out his scroll and tapped some commands into it. And stood there waiting for that one person to cough. Seem's Yang caught this and made Jaune cough and Nora made Cardin cough.

"You two who just coughed into this blissful silence, come forward" Jaune groaned and Cardin seemed petryfired but walked to him. "Now you two will enter the arena and simply duke it out while the main course takes their sweet ass time getting here and The rest of you shit for brains" Alex looked to the class as Cardin and Jaune walked to the opposite arena entrances.

"After their match, I will ask two teams at a time to test their metal against...something of mine in preparation for a final I will give in a sense that may or may not be graded...it is up to the headmaster and Miss. Goodwitch but hey, I am just a ungrateful substitute so why must you listen to me" There were some laughs, mostly from the sisters, their team, his team, and some random people.

"Now" Alex smacked a button behind him and the Arena closed all outside sight and sound from the two combatants "BEGIN!" Alex looked to the match and simply watched. The two combatants went at each other with Jaune mostly on the defensive with his team's clear worry about him.

After ten minutes Jaune's aura was in the orange while Cardin's was in the yellow. Jaune charged at Cardin but the swing of the mace swatted him away but the shield taking the brunt of it and Jaune's aura hit zero but no buzzer sounded. Nora noticed this and yelled from her seat "ALEX! Jaune has no aura left! Call off the match" she was ignored as Alex merely stared down at the two combatants.

Yang grimaced along with Ruby "Oh this is gonna hurt" the blonde brawler said earning NGR's worry especially Neo's. "Why is he not calling it off" ren asked as the other students there are worried. "Alex always trained us without pulling any punches, it is to teach us that the combatant will not retrain themselves and simply stop when your aura is in the red or depleted.

Ruby only sighed and looked worried over her friend. Cardin swung his mace thinking he still had Aura left and Jaune blocked it with his shield, got sent skidding and rolling against the floor screaming in pain while holding the now broken arm and Alex sounded the buzzer. "Get the medics in there Cardin return to your teammates" Alex said over the intercom as Cardin suddenly feared for his life and dashed out and to his team.

He turned around sending the red glare to them all "do not expect me to sound the buzzer when your aura will drop to zero, You will learn that in war no one will spare you just because your aura is gone, You will learn to no pull punches now Will Weiss and Bailey report to the Arena" Weiss got up and was visibly scared along with the other girl who looked even more so.

Alex hit the starting buzzer and the two fought. Alex kept a watchful eye over the arena but spoke to the class. "You will learn the simple fact about life your 'opponent' will not relent, will not show mercy, most of all they will not give up" As he stared Bailey's aura disappeared and Weiss stood there "ALEX CALL THE MATCH!" Alex did not and Weiss was a few points from her aura being broken.

Bailey launched and kicked Weiss in the ribs and sent her rolling against the floor as her aura broke taking the brunt of the attack but her ribs were probably cracked, not broken. "As you see class, my point being proven in that instant" He saw some faces were twisted in anguish and hate, the hate directed to Alex as he let this happen.

He did however hit the buzzer before Bailey advanced on Weiss. Alex felt his scroll vibrate, took it out, and saw a message then closed it. Will Teams RWBY-minus Weiss, JNGR- minus Jaune, and MGTA please enter the arena" Alex said as he walked through a opened doorway that lead to the underside of the arena. A mechanical form that wo MGTA,RWBY,and JNGR as Melody walked onto the platform that oversaw the arena.

"I will be overseeing the match and following Alex's directive" the mechanical form then, fluidly like a human, turned to see the three teams assemble in groups forming a semi circle. "Yang...why did he call us here?" Blake asked as she shrugged but unfurled her gauntlets and tensed along with Ruby.

Seeing as the sisters had more experience with Alex the others followed suit. Everyone saw their tensed movements and wondered what was going on till a circle in the center of the arena opened and a giant two to three story mechanical appeared colored black with red veins all over it that emerged from the eye sockets of a skull on the nose.

Which was revealed to be ahatch and Alex rose form the seat standing inside it. "Now comes the best part, I will take on these three with only the fists of the mech I am in, And I will not pull punches and aim to cripple, Remember that" he said as he sat back down and hatch closed over him.

Ruby and Yang stood at the ready as the rest took stances waiting. The Titan stood there staring at them. Ren felt fear through his semblance that would normally stamp it out. His dilated eyes made Nora on edge. After a few tense seconds the Titan lurched forward with a fist cocked back that struck the ground near the core of the three teams scattering them.

Ruby began ordering the others into sects based on their weapons and abilities. Nora,Yang and Liam being heavy hitters. Ren and Blake being hit an runners, Anza, Ruby, and Neo being distractors. Alex knew which ones to look out for obviously but knew it was slightly tipped in their favor. But Verdinia's sensors will alert him when someone went to strike at the back.

Alex dashed suddenly to the left missing a strike form Yang, while catching Nora's hammer and flinging her at a Liam who was going to clip the legs sending the two tumbling away. Alex turned around bringing up the vortex shield catching several projectiles from Ruby's rifle and flung them toward Blake who used her clone to take the hit and launch herself upward.

Alex heard someone land on top of Verdinia, and she mechanically said "hostile is rodeoing" Alex suddenly charged towards Yang as she had the look of fear and came to a stop in an attempt at flinging Ren off, which succeeded,as he did not expect it and impacted Yang, Alex sharply turned around only for the visuals to get clouded in a pink mist. Alex used the hands to swat the pink mist away.

As he got partial visibility the titan's legs gave out and he collided with the floor, the hatch facing the ceiling. Alex knew only Blake could have used her ribbon to bind the legs and someone strong enough to topple him. Alex waited as he heard some of them yell in victory only for alex to grab the ribbon and tank snapping Blake to him into the palm of the metal hand. He also broke the ribbon binding his legs and started to stand up.

Alex knew Blake was attempting to wiggle out of the grip but was squeezed bringing her aura down significantly. He the hurled her at a Yang who had to reposition herself to catch a speeding black bullet called Blake and the two crash hard into the floor with Yang taking the brunt of everything.

Alex whipped around and smacked a airborne Liam into the dome and his aura nearing its breaking point. Alex dashed left missing a volley of grenades and caught the rest in a vortex shield. He looked around at who the throw them at and threw them at Anza who merely meeped as she got a face full of ten grenades of pink fury. Alex looked over the battlefield, Anza was helping a Liam up as both of them are nearing their breaking point, Sienna had yet to attack for some reason, Yang is barely holding herself together if her hand holding her side was evident by anything, Ruby looks lost at what to do, Blake is out cold, Nor ais cradling a unconscious Ren on her lap. Neo just stood at the side smirking.

"Is that all? I was expecting more" Alex taunted and got Nora and Anza's death glares, Yang charging, Ruby and Sienna agreeing on something, and Liam merely fell down unconscious. He swatted Yang down breaking her Aura and maybe breaking her right arm, Dashed left and shoulder checked Nora into bouncing off the tiled floor removing her from the fight.

Alex turned around only to be pushed back by a explosion. Looking he saw a Sienna, who was staggering, at the explosion she generated and a Ruby flying at him using her semblance. He threw a fist at her only for Ruby to shatter and saw Neo grinning. Alex spun around to see ruby already flying at him, There is not enough time to throw a punch but he did bring the arms into a X pattern ato guard himself. But Sienna had other plans and used her aura to augment her feet and arms to off center his balance, Alex could not correct himself and Ruby slammed into him.

When the titan slammed into the floor Ruby stood on top of the titan angling the scythe at the hatch and the buzzer was sounded. "Victor to Teams RWBY,JNGR, and MGTA" Melody's voice rang out. The sound and sight cancellation on the dome vanished and there was whoops and hollers. Alex righted himself as medic teams carted the unconscious teens out.

"I will say this...you kids have potential...same for all of you kids" Alex used the titan's hand to gesture to the other students. "If you can master your craft you can take on Grimm and Non-grimm with ease! But only if you train and hone your abilities like the poor sods who had to face me dismissed" Alex said and the student's talked and filed out. Alex disembarked and eyed the exterior damage to Verdinia and found out from the A.I that the body shield did not go down during the fight leaving her scratchless.

"ALEX! That was dangerous and you know it!" ruby said glaring at him and Sienna was about to maim him. "Ruby we both know what goodwitch signed me up for" the girl in question huffed but conceded "But did you have to incapacitate them?" Alex only nodded yes while Sienna punched him with a aura infused fist to his face sending him skidding against the paneled floor.

"I deserved that" he laid there dazed as Ruby went to check on her sister and Sienna went to check on her team. Neo merely glared at Alex and skipped to Jaune to help him to the infirmary.

/\\[V]/\

In the Wilderness near Forever Falls there was a small structure, with no additional floors but a two story tall addition connected to the small structure, in all I looked alike a L on its side. In front of the taller part, there was the cloaked figure who hit a button on the side as a metal shutter lifted and closed after the figure walked into it.

Once inside the Figure looked up to the large mechanical being there. It was nowhere near as big and armored as Verdinia but it made up for it in it's speed. The figure went over to a console and activated it bring up a blueprint for a 'Ronin' Titan and a bright blue rectangular optic came to life.

"Felicity, Is everything alright?" the titan spoke in a accent akin to how the records of old earth siad how a samurai of Japan spoke. The figure removed their hood revealing a female going by facial structure with a large scar running down her face crossing the bridge of her nose yet missing both of her eyes. She was pale, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yea Scar...everything is alright" she said as she looked over the console running system checks. "This is about the Black Reaper is it not" Felicity sighed and nodded as she touched the monitor and swiped left brining whatever was on the screen to a much larger one which showed multiple windows all filled with data all around a picture of the Black Reaper himself: Alexavier Barnett.

"Okay let's run this again" she said as she hung up her cloak revealing her to be still in her Militia pilot armor of the assault variant **(i.e if you use the assault rifle like the r-101 in the original Titanfall)**. She sat on a chair looking at a datapad that no doubt is connected to the large screen. The titan hummed as it spoke. "Our intel on The Black Reaper is as follows: His name is Alexavier Barnett, has a standing one million then escalated to ten nonillion credits for his capture or death...and responsible for your scar" Felicity repressed a grimace/growl as she ghosted her scar.

Remembering how the Black reaper's sudden metal shoulder forced her to headbut the controls above her and the titan taking over getting them out of there. "He has over one million, close to two kills under his belt be they civilian casualties or militant is unknown. He is also responsible for the deaths of Garnett Ryan, Simon Phillips, Gregor Hollins, and Jonathan Yeager" the faces of her comrades that were with her defending the harvester reminded her of how she failed them.

"During Operation Grizzly, the research facility where the time gauntlet was developed and perfected, the Black Reaper moniker and bounty was born as Alexavier Barnett slaughtered 6 platoons, 10 titans, and a whole team of SRS Marauder titans leaving one who is currently in a medically induced coma at a Mental penitentiary followed a violent psychotic breakdown the days following the battle" Scar reported on information as Felicity looked at the screens.

"Afterward he was seen on the Planet Typhon defending the Fold Weapon, Acting Pilot Jack cooper and BT-7274 initially encountered the Black Reaper as he left BT-7274 at 20% combat effectiveness as he lost his amr and minor motor functions for a time, Later during the time the Fold weapon was about to fire they had a encounter forcing a Apex Predator lieutenant to force him onto a Widow transport" Felicity brought up BT's optic with a red X through it along with Jack's face with a similar marking.

BT and Jack managed to stop the fold weapon but its energy feedback interfered with Alex's jump drive in a unknown way and transported him here on Remnant" Scar reported as she brought up a certain researched notes on the nature of their Jump drive tech.

"Yes...seems the Fold Weapon was capable of the ability to bore holes in time and space destroying its target but it's energy feedback is capable of sending something, or one, through Dimensions" scar said as he looked over the paper faster then Felicity. She nodded and looked at a different window. "Prior to Operation Grizzly, SRS specialist Summer Rose lead a op to target his family in hopes of catching him there, but the report said he was not and left the family dead as a warning...it appears this had the opposite effect as multiple command personnel were tortured and killed" Felicity could not stomach seeing the photos taken of their deaths.

"What she did was wrong...who leave the subordinates alone?" she knew Scar held no answer so he remained silent. "Unknown, but Specialist Rose then vanished months afterward, and records of Remnant and photographs here are definitive proof that SRS Specialist Summer Rose originated from Remnant and is capable of going to either 'dimension'" There was one thing that did not agree with her.

"She has children here does she not?" Scar hummed in response as he brought up taiyang Xiao-long, Yang Xiao-long, and Ruby Rose. "Taiyang Xiao-Long is a retired hunter that served in the same 'team' as Specialist Rose, and after a divorce with the mother of Yang, then the two married and had Ruby rose" she then looked at another piece of information.

"And ironically Alexavier Barnett saved his family's killer's children" Felicity wondered what he would do if he was leaked this information and Scar picked up on her accelerated heartbeat and breathing. "Odds are he will initially deny it but bring him enough proof he will believe it true and it is unknown of what he will do or how the ones he views as a second family will react to this as well" she sighed and set the datapad down.

"This is all kinds of wrong…" Felicity said "I want to avenge my comrades but at the same time I do not want innocents caught in the cross hairs" Scar merely agreed "It would be wise to not get civilians and non-combatants caught in between us" she got up and stretched. "As much as I hate to say it, but does Cinder have anything for us to do" she resisted the urge to shiver.

"Yes i despise our current predicament but she has us by the 'balls' as you would say and one anonymous word from her and Atlas will hunt us down to reverse engineer my chassis and the world of Remnant will become a version of our dimension at that point" Felicity gritted her teeth and rubbed her eyes. "But yes she does have work for us and sent a file that looks like transcripts from one of the Hunter academies, judging by the paper, and the seal it belongs to Haven Academy"

Felicity groaned "And what pray tell is the name I am going under" Scar merely stayed silent "Felicity Nitrus" the girl groaned. "Who comes up with these names" Scar shrugged, he was picking up his pilot's habits. "There is a deep seeded tradition after 'the great war' to name children after colors as it represents the Remnant Human's will to express themselves"

She shrugged "When is the op starting, what gear is recommended, and will I have to wear that ungodly looking uniform" Sca processed her questions.

"Next week at 6, the replacement gear that was requisitioned so Alexavier will not recognize you, and yes, unfortunately, you will have to wear the uniform" Felicity groaned. "Wish I could bring you with but it would seem odd...seeing as the only Titan they have seen is his...odds of them seeing you would certainly bring Atlas down on the both of us" Scar agreed "For that I had an earpiece with a direct connection between us that I have a suspicion Alexavier and his titan may pick up if they scan the normal encrypted frequencies"

Felicity Thanked him "Now...lets see what we are to expect...and I hope Cinder knows our team name sounds like something akin to Sea and Men" Scar merely shrugged "I doubt she knows or cares"

Felicity was sure as well but would bring it up with her when the time came. "There is note attached, The White Fang will transport me to a secondary location for when her endgame launches so we can duel against the Black Reaper" his pilot perked up at that "Now that sounds like a plan" she said then glared at the large multiple screens and honed in on the center and glared at Alexavier's face.

"You will suffer the Grim Reaper's scythe this day Alexavier" she vowed as she went to work preparing for their eventual encounter"

* * *

 **SO WHO EXPECTED ME TO SAY IT WAS THE RONIN TITAN AND PILOT? no one? I'm saddened but if you guessed the Ronin LET ME KNOW SO I AN GIVE YOU A COOKIE! it is chocolate chip and for those who do not like it...erm tough luck and accept the god damn cookie.**

 **Anyway, seriously with Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Neo in the canon of RWBY it spells out CMEN when sounds like a word for the liquid a male secretes when they ejaculate and please you minors DO NOT FOR THE LIFE OF YOUR PURE MINDS look it up. Seriously I have a feeling rebellious kids read this. or those kinds of adults who view casual mentions of said word as heresy.**

 **Where was I...oh yes, We are getting close I suppose to another big drop on all the shit..maybe...I do not know but given I have 5 volumes worth of RWBY lore and stuff to work with...ahit will get real...I may have to go farther then 30 or 40 chapters to include everything but hopefully I can finish this so I can get to laying the ground work for one of the future projects which I will put a poll up so you guys can request which one I do next...also help me figure out if I should do a crossover again with one of those or keep it in one universe...though I amy still pull some elements from other universe just not in a true crossover like in WaC.**

 **Thank you to all those who stuck by this bullshit of a story that is insanity incarnate, you give me support to write onward and actually strive to meet some form of expectations...whatever they be. AND OH GOD IM GETTING SENTIMETNAL QUICK SOMEONE PUNCH MY FACE...no one...your all gunna sit there (or stand or whatever) and let me suffer...YOU GET A COOKIE!**

 **Anyway, Tootles and Good Hunting!...**

 **FUCK YOU FOR GETTING THAT STUCK IN MY HEAD AND YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHO YOU ARE! (No hate within this statement as the Author respects all his readers and please do not kill us, we are starving children who work in his sweat shop making bombs to give to children in the form of rattles and Legos)**


	14. First Blood

**HUZZAH I AM NOT DEAD...well that tis up for debate but I care not. I tried to make up for lost time without advancing too much of the plot...which I believe I failed at but who cares. Anyway here ya go and someone is going to hate me but...eh take it to the sub-Reddit and find someone who cares.**

 **You know the usual: I don't own Titanfall or RWBY, I only own...actually I won nothing but the plot...and Alex...now I sound like a slaver so yay. read review rant, complain, bitch moan, whatever. no interesting thing today seeing as I can not think of anything at the moment.**

* * *

Alex took a step back and examined the reassembled and repaired reaper. Lazu was wiping sweat from her forehead, looked to him and gave him a smirk accompanied by a thumbs up. Melody was finishing up welding the extra armor plats and covering the connectors from the body to it's joint of the arm.

"Verdinia, is the coding and A.I ready?" the Titan merely 'nodded' via tilt "Yes, the upload process will require power of the reaper's low level functions and transmitter" Alex grabbed his datapad and hooked it up to begin brining it's hybrid power core to life. "I have no idea what that cylinder you made uses as power but you say it is capable of powering all of Vale for a week...I shutter what happens when it explodes" Lazu said in obvious awe at the hybrid power source.

"Well lightning dust is the more…" He tried to think on how to explain it. Alex then shrugged signifying his 'fuck it' decision, "More easily manipulated when you want to create a power source i suppose. What I made uses three to for lightning dust crystals and once hooked in use the initial spark to agitate a resonator that is in the core of the cell giving off large amounts of energy while it has enough juice it will send small jolts to the dust crystals to get them to give off magnetic waves to further agitate the resonator, giving off more energy, and the cycle repeats"

Lazu looked surprised and nodded, she diverted ehr attention to the Reaper, the strange triangle head was funny with the small little antenna on the side of it made it look funny. She jumped slightly once the Reaper turned on giving off a loud electronic sounding vocalization of error. The Reaper, still suspended, looked around with it's blue optics.

Alex stepped forward and his helmet deconstructed. The reaper's head snapped to him and stayed staring at him. "Alex, judging from its processes it is searching it's IFF database on you...so far it is getting positive feedback. Just then it started looking around again. "And appears it has identified you as ally...otherwise it is curious as to where it is" Alex nodded and snapped his fingers.

The reaper once again looked to him "Alright listen, odds are you are wondering where the IMC went. Nod once for yes or twice for no" the Reaper nodded once "Well to answer your question some form of dimensional anomaly" The reaper stayed staring at him and cocked its head. "Yea even I don't know how that works, anyway you were very bangged up when we found you and you may have noticed some new gadgets yet the same gadgets"

Said Reaper looked at its arms to see it's three pronged bits and the launchers were the same. "Only internally was replaced or repaired, weapon wise the same with a addition of a weapon similar to the X-55" the reaper used the weapons name and it's left arm started to shift.

The plating extend in all directions a few inches only for a 3 cm radius barrel extended out and the arm plating depressed back into its arm's original look. It raised the arm closer to it's optics and started movinging slightly. Melody detached the suspensions which did not sturr the Reaper only for the arm to extend, suck in the barrel, and its arm is back in its launcher variant.

Lazu started to move to the left which got the Reaper's immediate attention and aimed its launchers at her. Alex went into action and stepped in between the two. "She is a ally, designate her biometrics and face as ally" The reaper's optic flashed three colors: red, green, then back to its normal blue. It then lowered its arm launchers. Alex sighed at the crisis being averted, Lazu then grabbed her water bottle and took a swig.

"Nice reflects Alex" she said which caused Melody to growl over the speakers. Alex rolled his eyes at her. "Verdinia get the Reaper up to speed I need to look over plans to replace that burnt out battery of yours" Alex said as he walked to his work bench and pulled out a stack of five papers and began looking over them.

Melody returned to her mechanical body and made her way to look over Alex's shoulder to help him plan to build Titan Batteries. Lazu brought out her scroll to check up on her friend Meril.

/\\[V]/\

Yang Sighed and gripped her laser pointer and steeled herself. 'Just got to annoy her with it enough for her cat instincts to take over...then lure her to me' she nodded and looked past the bookshelf and saw Blake at one of the various holo-monitors do 'research'. Yang shined the laser pointer expertly and saw it began to annoy her, she stopped once Blake looked around to locate the culprit.

After a few more tries, Yang got the cat to chase after the laser angrilly. Yang put her smile when Blake, who merely focused on the laser point on the floor stood a few inches from Yang. Blake finally noticed the boots, looked up, and saw a grinning Yang.

After a few minutes and dragging Blake as she pathetically tried to get out of her grasp. They entered a classroom that was deserted. Yang dragged ehr further behind the desk which Yang made her seat as she casually swung her legs.

"Why did you drag me here Yang I was doing research" Yang hand to cover her mouth to help stifle the giggle she had. "Blake we both know what you were doing is bullshit and I have a grade four bullshit detector" Blake rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Why did you drag me here, if it's about telling me to stop what I am doing then you can forget it"

Yang grinned "Nope, here to tell you to slow down" Blake was about to tell her to shove it but was puzzled "Slow down?" Yang merely nodded "I do not have the luxury to even think about slowing down Yang". Yang sighed and patted next to her, "It's not a luxury Blake it is a necessity" Blake raised a eyebrow before Yang pulled her up and over to sit on the desk and Yang jumped off the desk and turned to face her. Blake just resigned to her fate at the moment. "Now listen to what I have to say on the matter or so help me I will get my brother in here" Blake groaned "Fine what do you have to say".

"Ruby and I grew up on Patch, a island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were huntsmen, dad taught at Signal and Mom was gone for weeks or months on end doing missions. But when ever she came back she was Super Mom:Baker of cookies" yang's face held a nostalgic feel but there was a underlying sadness Blake barely picked up on. Our mom was named Summer Rose and she was the only mom I will hand the Super Mom title to hands down in a contest...but one day she left and was gone and never came back" Yang's face fell into sadness as she looked at her feet and her hands mimicked Ruby's anxious twitch.

Blake had no idea what she was in for. "Ruby was too young to know what is going on, Dad just shut down. It was then I learned Summer was not the first love he lost...she was the second, It's difficult to lose your first love but it's near impossible to recover from opening your heart a second time" Blake felt sympathy for Yang's past. "His first love was...my mother" Blake was puzzled "Wait i thought…" Yang nodded "Summer is Ruby's mom while the first love of my dad's was my mother".

Blake merley sared wide eyes as she could muster given her sleep deprived state. "Why did she leave?" Yang nodded That is the question: why...what Dad could tell me was the two he loved were on his team along with our uncle Qrow, he told me mom left me with him and fell off the face of the earth shortly after, then Summer married dad and had Ruby" she turned slightly to look at the chalkboard and had a sudden urge to draw something.

She looked back to Blake, "I was fueled with some kind of drive to find my mother, I asked everyone I could who lived on Patch who knew where she went...by some miracle I got a clue…" she returned to looking at the chalkboard and grabbed a spare piece of chalk. "The clue lead me to a decrepit building somewhere off in the dangerous area of Patch"

Blake had a feeling this was not going to end well. Yang stared at the chalk in her hand and sighed "I waited for dad to go to sleep, put out cold Ruby on a wagon, and walked there...it took me several hours, I was exhausted, cuts and bruises covered my legs and arms but i was not going to let nothing stop me" she began to draw something.

Blake was getting a feeling where this was going but noticed the lack of Alex anywhere in the tale. "I finally found the decrepit hovel, I was so exhausted I could barely stand but here I was...then I saw those red eyes" Blake gasped knowing she found the grimm.

"Here I was serving myself and my sister on a silver platter to the Grimm, my stupidity should have gotten me killed that day!" she growled at herself as her other hand gripped the row attached to the chalkboard nearly breaking it in half out of the self hate.

"Yang I am sorry and you have my sympathies and I get what you are saying but this is not like findin-" the row broke into dust as Yang growled "I told you to slow down not stop and to this day I am still trying to find her!" Blake gulped and stayed silent and vaguely wondered what she was drawing. Yang was still facing the board, "I still want to find her to ask her why she did these things I let my search control me to the point I was no more helpless then a newborn Blake!" the seething self hate was putting her off.

"Then he came" her hand she once held the Chalk started so fly fludly "He came in the biggest metal...thing that at the time I did not know what to call it" Blake's eyes widened again. "He tore the Grimm apart, made them suffer...I saw the raw anger and hate radiate vividly from the metal behemoth that it made ME wonder if it was Grimm or not" Yang was shaking and Blake's cat ears picked up on something hitting the floor, looking down she saw water droplets.

"Alexavier...he saved us...he saved a stupid child and her sleeping sister from certain death" her arm wiped something from her face and the chalk dropped from her other hand. "He also suffered the same thing we both went through...he hunted for his family's killer and it drove him...took over every aspect of his life and at one point he questioned why he was even living after all the shit life took from him and was staring down the barrel of his own gun!" Blake covered her mouth as she gasped.

Yang turned around tears were falling and threatening to fall. "Now do you see, I am not telling you to stop, just slow down before you harm yourself!" Blake sighed and got off the desk. "I understand everything Yang, and you have my sympathies but you have to understand my view, The White Fang never sided with a human and especially one as Torchwick!" Blake said wanting to explain her reasoning.

"Okay I get that but what would you do if he came through that door right now?" Yang question which was easy for Blake "I will fight him!" Yang scoffed "Yea you will fight him you can barely fight me!" she pushed her into the desk and Blake retaliated with a very weak shove back which she was shocked at "See Blake you can't even fight me! So please get some rest, slow down, and ask me for help! And I will help you" she started to cry and she hugged Blake. "Please, promise me you will" Blake was stunned into silence while subconsciously hugging back "I promise".

They stayed hugging for a few extra seconds before breaking off and Blake leaned on Yang for support. "Could you help me to my bed...it is suddenly better than the floor" Yang smiled, wiped her tears, and nodded.

/\\[V]/\

Alex was looking over Melody building the replacement battery as he looked between it and the holographic blueprint. "Be sure to connect the cells to the appropriate resonators, we do not want a bleed off" Melody groaned "Alex it's alright, I will build the replacement battery. Go outside and get some fresh air nothing will happen while you are away" Lazu tapped his shoulder "It is for the best, my superiors asked me to attend some photo shoot to boost the morale of the Vale frontline troops. So please do it? I do not want to see a anxious Alexi when I return" she said worry emanating from her and hope in her eyes.

Alex sighed "Alright...alllright I will step out" Lazu sighed happily and Melody did the same surprisingly and not growling at Lazu for once. Alex did step out in his civilian clothes but momentarily forgot Zwei was taking up residence next to the Shop in his custom dog house. He yelled in surprise which woke the sleeping Ursa whole opened a red eye to look at him.

Obviously the eye was half lifted but he returned to his snoozing. Alex sighed, 'I will die before I am 60 if this keeps happening' he thought as he check to make sure he had solace on his hip, two clips of rubber and actual bullets, his scroll, and wallet. He gently scratched behind Zwei's ear "Be good alright? Hold down the fort while I am gone" Zwei merely grunted in hearing him but actually doing what was asked/ordered is up in the air.

Alex began to walk to the Bullhead departures when he heard someone yelling his name and the word wait. Looking puzzled, looked back to see Sienna. She wore blue shorts that covered her knees, black tennis shoes, a red t-shirt. "Sienna why are you flagging me down?" Sienna rolled her eyes "Today is the weekend and I wanted to run to town and grab some things, you?" Alex shrugged and boarded a bullhead with her "Got kicked out of the Shop, may as well get materials for a few things and making ammunition for my weapons" Sienna giggled "You got kicked out?".

Alex smiled "I was kicked out for being a negative nancy" he threw his hands up "But that is my only redeemable quality!" sienna started to laugh "But noooo they had to kick me out as I tried to help...My sister is so evil" he crossed his arms pouting which made Sienna hold her sides. "Now i got a mutt laughing at my woes" he placed his face in his hands and started to shake like his crying "WOE IS ME!".

Sienna knew he said mutt as a joke and laughed harder with him. Alex leaned back letting his hands rest on his legs as he chuckled lightly.

When they landed they decided to get the things Sienna needed. "So you have a list?" she nodded and pulled out ehr scroll and searched for her app she wrote them on. "I need a few cases of varying dust, some replacement weapon oils, a sharpening stone, some primers, blasting caps, and some metal plates" Alex raised a eyebrow.

"You plan on becoming a terrorist?" Sienna looked hurt "You, Alex, my wonderful partner who I trust, would think that I would be a lowly terrorist bomber! I am hurt" she caused her arms and looked away in mock dissatisfaction. "Well I am sorry if the miss here would only rate as a terrorist bomber and not a mass murderer" he msirkled which got her to giggle "Hey! I could be one" they drifted into silence both smiling.

Alex looked around and joined her a few times in the various weapon shops as she got some of her items. But nearing the food stores he began to pick up someone was watching him. He stopped to look behind him, trying to find anyone staring directly at him and not past him.

Sienna stopped and looked to him "Something wrong?" she asked and followed his searching eyes. He found no one but Sienna's animal eyes picked a suspicious blue eyed individual who then somehow vanished when someone walked through her sight of said person. Alex held a paranoid grimace, "Alex let's just get what is left and leave" Sienna's hairs on her neck stood on end and let her floppy faunus ear act as a detector for anyone getting closer to them.

"Yes, let's do that" he turned around and walked with her.

/\\[V]/\

Felicity expertly claimed herself and deactivated her cloak system. _"That was close pilot, any sooner the Faunus would have pointed you out"_ Scar told her over the com-link. "I know Scar, where the hell is Cinder" she whispered/yelled waiting for the girl in question at a cafe. _"She could not be there in present and is sending a proxy someone by the name of Emerald who will be posing as a tourist with the key phrase Queen of hearts and you will respond with King of Clubs when asked who should the queen marry"_ Felicity growled and took a sip of her water. A dark skinned girl wearing light green shirt under a grey jacket zipped past her bust, brow shorts only going to a little above the middle of her thighs, and black combat boots stood by her table.

"May I sit here?" she asked which Felicity shrugged and nodded. As the girl sat a waiter questioned her about her beverage and she ordered a decaf cup of coffee. "So miss I have this weird thing about face cards, specifically the Queen of hearts...and every queen needs a king so I have been wondering which King she should marry…"

Felicity raised an eyebrow "Well there is always the King of diamonds who would probably be a better match but I think the King of Clubs is a much better match if she is after the dangerous ones" The girl smiled "Interesting may I ask your name?" Felicity stared "Only if you will tell me yours" she nodded "Name is Emerald" Felicity nodded "Mine is Felicity" she smiled and outstretched her hand in offering a handshake.

It was reciprocated "Well, Felicity, let's leave here and go talk somewhere with less ears" she nodded and they left after Felicity fronting the bill. After some walking they arrived at a warehouse bought under the name of someone named Arthus. They ignored the empty interior and walked up some stairs.

Sitting behind the desk was Cinder. Felicity was not amused and let it be shown as the girl sat a seat cushion away from a grey haired boy who looked all kinds of bored. "Now that you are here we can get to work" Cinder said as she gestured to the other seat across from the other two. Felicity rolled her eyes and took a seat, The door opened with Torchwick stepping through the threshold followed by a White Fang member, who's mask was more of a mask then anything.

"Nice to see we have a full house" he said as he lit one of his cigars. Taking a puff of it he tapped it the loose ashes into a ash tray. "Now as per the Mistress's order, you four got your very legal transcripts from a man on the inside of Haven and are set to infiltrate Beacon is that aprt correct" Cinder merely nodded "Right and the White Fang and I are making preparations for Gatecrasher as you specified using the old tunnel system" He tapped a old diagram of the tram system which showed a line from Vale to Glenn. Cinder nodded again "Yes you are to draw the Atlas security force ever more inward to make them commit more forces to show Atlas is to here to help blah blah blah, now where is the fun part" the gray haired boy said which got a eye roll form Emerald.

"As Mercury put it so delicately" Cinder stayed smiling "You will grab those new prototypes Atlas developed as I hear they are transporting them to Vale for the Security forces to also do some field tests am I clear" Torchwick nodded and the sudden aggression and killing intent from the Fanus was apparent, they were not even trying to keep their cackling secret.

"I will try to snag the first production line full then anymore questions?" Cinder did have one "How goes transport of Miss Felicity's...weapon" she glared at cinder form the corner of the eye. She really hated it how she kept her iron grip on her. The burly Faunus spoke "The weapon was, as requested, housed in the structure you told us to drop it off at" Felicity's worry was lessened "Though it did kill some brothers and sisters" the Faunus glared at her and she glared back.

"They did not try to pilot it did they?" she asked which got a growl from the Faunus which Cinder put a end to "Now children let's not get ahead of ourselves, we still need to work together so let's put this behind us before someone does something they will regret" she said it as a threat but she smiled as if she was not threatening. Felicity leaned back into her chair and the Faunus grumbled, plotting Felicity's death.

"I will begin moving the dust to the train" Torchwick said and one could infer he ran out but he calmly walked out, the white fang lackey with him. "Now...onto the important part. I hope your target is still oblivious to you" Felicity looked at Cinder form the corner of her eyes. "I am sure he does not but his paranoia is to not be underestimated" Cinder nodded.

"That will be taken into consideration, but not what I was referring to" Felicity was confused. Mercury spoke up "Tuskon is not aware we know, we did get a tip that he has a ticket out of Vale to Vacuo" Emerald nodded "Torchwick is slipping miss" Cinder merely nodded "You two will take care of him, Miss Felicity will accompany me to run a errand for Torchwick".

Felicity merely nodded and stood up to walk out.

/\\[V]/\

Alex and Sienna were on the Bullhead as it waited till a certain time, the sun was currently at its highest point, they were casually talking about stuff. Just not inappropriate stuff, Alex was interrupted on a rant about Ruby and Nora raiding the cafeteria sweet stores with Neo when Sienna's scroll went off.

She took it out to see who interrupted them and it was a message from Ozpin to all Team leaders to muster at the auditorium in their uniforms. She told Alex who looked confused as her.

After several minutes team MGTA arrived and stood next to the sister teams of RWBY and JNGR along with the whole student body of Beacon. "Now I called you all here today to tell you that next month is the Vytal Festival, and I expect you all to represent beacon well" there were some cheers Alex merely rolled his eyes. "But next week is where you will begin your first assignments to get a feel for how a Hunter operates" everyone was silent in awe at their first assignments.

Alex rolled his eyes. "That is all" Ozpin left behind the curtain and the teams left. Alex looked over to RWBy seeing the two sisters laugh over something, Weiss roll her eyes, and Blake hold her laughter in. Alex felt a nudge it from Liam of all people, he laughed at Alex's confusion. "So what mission do you think we will get" Alex shrugged "It is up to our leader's decision on that front not mine" Liam rolled his eyes "Well, Sienna talks to you more so I assumed you may have a idea".

"Well if you must know, and going off my limited data on the person in question, I assume a mid risk mission that may require supervision" Alex said satisfying Liam who smiled then thanked him and returned to Anza side. Alex felt yet another nudge and looked at his other shoulder at Sienna.

"Yes?" Alex was wondering why everyone today was seeking his counsel. "What mission do you think we will get" Alex shrugged "Considering 'we' are all first years" he had to emphasize we "I assume low risk missions and maybe mid risk missions to the more worthy first years and I assume we are allowed higher risk mission as time goes on" Sienna nodded and stayed by his side walking to their dorm.

They split from RWBY and JNGR with a wave. Alex split from the group to pet poor Zwei but Lazu was already there giving the poor Ursa attention who was putty in her hands.

He snuck up on her, "You do know you are going to spoil him right?" Lazu shrieked and jumped a foot, to the left a foot, and looking at him wide eyed. "Alex please DO NOT do that!" she held her hand over her chest. Alex was laughing and Zwei was upset at the sudden drop in blissful feelings.

Alex put him to sleep with a series of quick surgical scratches to his left ear and was out like a light. "How did your photo op go?" Lazu groaned and walked into the shop. Alex chuckled and followed, "That bad?" he set about removing his uniform regardless if Lazu, Melody, Sizz and Lavender held the possibility of seeing him.

He donned his civilian clothes, and took note of two spark based mini explosions, and a sound of fans. He looked to Lazu who was looking away red faced. He shrugged and sat at his workshop and began looking for his satchel prototype.

Horus carried both of its 'siblings' to their berths, Melody had to step in front of the AC to cool herself and Lazu looked anywhere but at him but a Idea entered her mind. She grinned evilly and her semblance activate hiding from sight. Lazu secretly grabbed the prototype and walked away.

Alex was very much like a neat freak, so as he checked where it was last placed and it not being there he promptly freaked. He started to search the immediate area. Once he got up Lazu took up residence on the Workbench and waited. When Alex sat back on his chair and rolled forward his paranoia went off and he looked around.

Lazu stayed near perfectly still as to not give a shimmer to her location. "Well now...those eyes are being very lecherous now" she rematerialized and had her legs spread out with each leg preventing him from rolling the chair left or right. He stared straight and wide eyes, then snapped his head at the ceiling. "Please get off my work place" he asked still looking at the ceiling.

"Hmmmmm...okay" she scooted back, move her left leg to her right without smacking Alex with it, and hopped down. "And hand me the satchel" he said without looking at her, his hand outstretched to receive the item. Lazu smirked and put the item on his hand but the other one ready for something.

When Alex turned to face the item Lazu's hand shot out, gripped his upper arm dragged him towards her and planted a kiss on his lips.

/\\[V]/\

Yang snapped up from her bed form her nap. The magazine of hers on what the best beauty products are right now floated to the floor. Blake leaned over to see the magazine, then looked up at the side of her mattress. "You alright Yang? Bad dread?" she asked then felt a light thump to her right.

Leaning back onto her bed and looking right she saw Yang stare out the window of their dorm. "I felt a disturbance…" she said that while Blake was more confused than ever, marked her page, and set the book down on the nightstand by their bunker bed.

"What?" was all she said, "I must follow the disturbance…" Yang emotionlessly said as she turned towards the door. Thankfully she turned showing her face to Blake, unfortunately Blake saw said face was devoid of ALL emotion.

"Uhhh…" was all Blake said she she followed her out to make sure she did not hurt her self. After leaving the room they passed Ruby and Weiss who were confused and followed. "So Yang felt some disturbance and is following it like a B-rate zombie?" Weiss asked with Blake merely nodding.

"You know i felt a disturbance to a few minutes ago but not the level Yang felt" Ruby said getting a raised eyebrows. "What? I have no idea why she is doing this...and we're oddly walking the path to the shop" when they got within visible acquisition Zwei was out of his large mini house and staring at the metal gate obviously worried.

"ZWEI!" Ruby worriedly or fake worriedly said as she jogged to the still unbelievable pet grimm and started petting it trying to figure out why he was worried. Yang walked to the large metal door and with one hand gripped the door, deforming the metal around her hand and threw it up.

To RWBY's eyes stood Melody being held back by Verdinia and Horus single handedly keeping Sizz and Lavender from killing Lazu. Cause there Alex was locked to Lazu at their lips. Yang, seeing this, was a light with rage and was about to charge when Weiss understood what was going on and froze Yang in a sub-zero temp icy cage that was already beginning to melt.

Lazu opened her eyes, saw Yang and smirked. She withdrew from Alex who was in a haze, ignorant to the world. Weiss, returning to her normal self, pointed to the two adults "you two are on school grounds, commiting a very indecent act, not to mention it was so shocking Melody, the two...strange robots, and Yang want your head! Why did you not take that into account?!" she ranted.

Blake was more still in shock at seeing this and was covering Ruby's eyes who was in a vain attempt to remove her visual blockers. "Well am i allowed to do such a 'indecent act' to the one who holds my heart?" she said smirking at Weiss, and sending a look at Yang whose head was freed but still neck down in ice.

Yang merely growled, "yes but somewhere that does not hold so many witnesses" Weiss said and dragged Ruby away who was still confused as to what happened. Blake stood there unaware she was one: petting Zwei, and two: still trying to process what happened.

Alex seemed to regain his senses and shook his head, and looked around. He was in silence at Horus holding the two specters, Melody's mechanical shell being held back and a Yang on ice. He then looked to Lazu who was smirking at what she did, this was all it took to tell him all he wanted and needed to know.

And presumed to slam his forehead on his workplace surface and was out like a light.

Blake snapped out as Alex's head hit the surface, and dragged the Yang sculpture to their dorm. Lazu waived them goodbye as she closed the metal gate. The Reaper just looked at the specter restraining two others, a titan holding some weird specter, and the odd two humans touching their faces.

/\\[V]/\

The next week came by slowly, Yang used every excuse during their sparring match with Alex presiding to try and inflict harm onto Lazu who decided to drop by for some help on more trained foes. The final score was Yang: 0 Lazu: 10. Everyone was divided into their partner pairs and told to train each other without pulling punches. With the two sisters being obvious reasons seeing as if they went all out with their partners they would crater them or cut them in half.

Upon the Monday, the Beacon student body assembled in the auditorium as per Ozpin's message. All the teams from 1st year were assembled, "Now your aspiring hunters and Huntresses are here to learn the basics of what it takes to do your job. What you see around you are job boards that can be access at anyone of the four kingdoms or your scrolls to accept missions be they from any...employer" he had to push his glasses up on employer.

He took a sip of his mystery beverage, "This is to help you acclimate to the job expected of you as Hunters and Huntresses once you leave this academy, and the jobs you take you will be exempted from any school work for the duration of the mission while getting that week as credit to the subjects you were exempted from but it is on you to make up for the material that was covered in your absence" was all he said as he he walked off the stage leaving the first year teams to mingle and look at the boards.

"So me and Blake uncovered some useful...intel" Yang said scratching the back of her head. "What does this intel say" Weiss said with skepticism that it was relevant to the situation at hand. "Well, you checked with your company about the dust shipments with Ruby while I went to a place that sells information, and Blake went to a WF rally" Weiss nodded while she was still unsure about all this.

"Well Blake said the newer recruits were being halved with some staying in vale for something while others are being sent out of the kingdom to mountain Glenn" Weiss started to piece it together. "That coincides with a Dust shipment that was shot down in the skies above " Ruby was wide eyed "And your informant?" Yang nodded with a grin "said Torchwick hired some muscle to help me with a job and that they never came back".

Ruby looked to a free board and searched for a job at Mt Glenn. "There is a search and destroy mission at Mt. Glenn" Ruby signed her team up but was met with a denied. "Problem girls?" everyone jumped and turned to see Ozpin with a Datapad scroll. "Umm...we...err….ummm" ruby tried to think of a excuse and Ozpin chuckled.

"Well you seem adamant about going to Mountain Glenn given its reputation, but seeing as you are going to go anyway and thus breaking every rule and throwing self-preservation out the window, why not bend them instead of breaking them" with a few swipes they were registered for the mission but there was a catch.

"But, you will be accompanied by another and a Huntsmen...seeing as you two are going into hostile territory and I am sure he will carve his way through every single Grimm creature to get to you there I assigned him there as a extra guardian" Ozpin said and left to 'help' other students.

"That was…" Weiss started with Yang finishing "strange...wonder who he m-" Yang stopped as Ruby yipped as her hair was ruffled by Alex. "Care to explain why I was dragged from my team and Ozpin keeping a very angry Sienna from dragging me to a beach?" he sounded calm, odds are his face behind the helmet was to but there was a underlying sorrow at not going to the beach.

"We kinda signed up for a high risk mission normally made for 2nd or 3rd year students…" Ruby said looking at the floor ashamed. Her hair was ruffled again "Nothing to be sad about...explains why I was chosen to aid you guys…" Alex looked at his scroll to see when they are to leave.

He was wide eyed and started shoving them towards the exit. "HEY HANDS OFF YOU MISCREANT!" Weiss yelled "No time the airship is tasked with leaving in five hours, you need to create packs...and I need to get Verdinia and my own pack" Alex said hastily and took off to the shop. RWBY did as well and waited at the meet point in front of said airship. It was not the Leviathan much to Yang's sadness.

They felt the familiar footfalls of the large mech as Alex walked in front of it with unfortunate baggage. The specters, the 'Reaper', and Melody were tagging along. "Ozpin told me to take the others for some obscene reason...that guy is a cryptic lock that I doubt a data knife could hack" he said mostly to himself.

"At this point we may as well not have the huntsmen shepard us" Yang said and jinxed her team as a Oobleck just magiced into existence to their right. "That would be a shame...IF IT WERE NOT FOR SCIENCE!" he yelled then took a sip of his coffee. RWBY jumped in surprise and Weiss shrieked, Verdinia fought to smash the professor into the ground, two specters jumped onto Horus's arms and fell down, The Reaper was held back by Verdinia from making the professor paint the floor and Melody fell down from shock.

Alex rolled his eyes and Oobleck looked like he was offended. "No matter, leave your packs here for I already have packed your essentials...and Ruby...what is that" Oobleck looked at her strangely perfect square backpack. "ummm...I have insomnia?" she hopped it passed off as a excuse to lure Zwei to them. "Miss Rose i doubt your 'insomnia' will be withheld from…" he took a few sniffs of the air "Why do I smell honey?" and another series of thumping was heard from a Ursa Major with a collar came barreling at them. Ruby ripped the backpack off, Yang grabbed it and hurled it into the cargo hold of the Airship. Verdinia was already inside with the Specters and reaper when the Ursa Major came inside jostling the occupants.

Oobleck just stares with neutrality, then to Ruby with the same neutrality. The girl in question looked like the epitome of innocence. "This will be a interesting documentary on the ability to domesticate Grimm...if anyone would believe this hogwash...onward I suppose" he zipped off into the airship as everyone else gathered their essentials from heir packs and boarded.

Onboard was similar to the Leviathan but minus the kitchen area, T.V, and as many rooms. "Seems like each of the three rooms hold two people…" Weiss said and Melody took the far right one with a missing Alex. "Guess me and Blake got the far left and you and Weiss get the middle" Yang said sighing as she deposited her stuff inside the room. They left their rooms after setting their packs in the grey spartan rooms to see Alex rubbing his arm and a Melody who looked 'happy'.

Oobleck was in front of a self built whiteboard. As RWBY sat down Oobleck took out a collapsible stick and black marker. "Now Mountain Glenn was the first expansion by Vale to expand the living space for many of Vale's residents now who can tell me how they ferried people, supplies, and materials to Glenn" RWBY groaned at the impromptu lesson but Weiss held up her hand.

"Vale build metro tunnels that connected the two and was later abandoned and sealed off when they discovered subterranean Grimm" Oobleck nodded and began to make a rough sketch of Vale's map symbol and Glenn's connected by a line with a x on it. "Now where we are going to is one of highest areas that is saturated with negativity that attracts Grimm of all species to it can anyone tell me why?"

Blake raised her hand "As Glenn held no natural barriers, the surface was overrun and forced the residents underground which kept them safe only to be exposed to the aforementioned Grimm and with the sealing of the tunnels and created...the largest tomb…" Alex and Melody were surprised, Melody went further to feel sorrow while Alex only felt surprise.

Oobleck took note of this "Alex you seem curious...any questions?" he had some "Did they attempt to evacuate some of the civilians?" was one of the questions. "Yes Vale sent several hunter teams to delay the Grimm...only 20% of the residents of Glenn survived as the hunters left the rest to their new tomb" then his other wustion "How many were men, women and children" Oobleck grimaced "out of the twenty percent were largely men some pregnant mothers, some women, and not enough children" Alex leaned back, crossed his arms, and stared at his feet. "What are you thinking about Alex?" Ruby asked her innocence finding his current nature to be reminiscent of their first meeting. "Yes I very much want to know…" Oobleck was cut off by a glare from Melody's green eye.

Ruby and Yang got message pings and the tone said it was from Verdinia with the simply message of 'Lapse' Yang snapped into action in standing in front of Oobleck with a stare that told him to leave. Ruby was by Alex's side trying to get him to move back to his room with Melody's help. Blake and Weiss were worried about the situation.

/\\[V]/\

It was a slow two day flight and Oobleck stopped any 'pop lessons' after he shared sensitive common place history. Upon reaching Glenn they airship was strangely told to wait 1-2 kilometers from the ground, doing so they suddenly felt their ship several tons lighter and was given the green light to leave but be on call for extraction when needed.

What happened was Oobleck, RWBY, Zwei somehow being carried by Verdinia, and the Specters were riding on Verdinia as she fell acting as a express elevator for everyone. Alex double checked his gear before joining them using his jump kit to soften his landing.

They began to their journey to the outskirts of Mt. Glenn's walls, the overall mood of the group was showing no signs of recovery.

Once they are at the wall they camped out with the backs to the wall itself as Verdinia calculated the best position to act as a improved wrecking ball. The Specters and Reaper literally deterred the Grimm on the outside for some odd reason. After everyone set up camp Alex was currently in the pilot seat of Verdinia keeping to himself, and not piloting the large mech seeing as the mannerisms were too robotic.

Melody helped set up the tents, but every once in awhile would lapse into a stillness then return to her work. "Everything alright Mel?" Yang asked which snapped the female mechanical out of her stupor.

She nodded "yea, just...worried" she said as she hammered the finals take in securing the last tent to the earth. "I am sure he is weeping over the loss of children" Melody looked to her with a knowing confused look. "He told a story about raiding a mercenary depot that housed some slaves to be sent to the Militia...he saved a lot of women and girls and a majority of children…" She looked off at the mech in worry yet remembrance.

"There was one child that made their mark in his heart and later died in a orphanage" Melody of course was surprised and happy he helped those girls but sad at the last part. She looked to the mech as wel "He doe shave a big heart...but those with big hearts" Yang finished her sentence "Are the ones who fall the hardests".

Once night befell the group everyone turned in except Alex who stayed staring at the several areas they could break the wall. "Alex...it's best you join the others and sleep. Me, the specters, the Reaper, and Melody can keep watch" Alex looked to the window of her avatar that appeared looking worried.

"I am fine Verdinia...just trying to…" the Avatar's face grimaced a little "you were remembered of her weren't you" he only nodded. "It was not your fault...how many times will you realize it. Take solace in that you gave her a good memory as she passed with a smile" the avatar smiled in hoping it would get to him.

Alex sighed, and leaned back. Verdinia's smile grew slightly "I know you're right but I can't forgive myself for getting there sooner" Verdinia knew this was as far as she was going to get and accepted it. "I understand, you also made it your personal mission to ensure no other children suffer the same fate I presume?" the avatar now smiled in happiness at the promise.

Alex nodded and the hatch opened and her hand was waiting to set him down. Once he got down he passed Zwei's sleeping form and gave him a soft rub brighting his dream a little. Melody sat on a chair, hear him approaching, and looked to him. The look told him her question.

He whispered, "I am fine for now, so don't be worried about me for now I will just get some sleep...where is my tent" Melody pointed to the third one in the middle of the two. Alex gave her the near silent thanks and retired to the tent.

Once he closed the flaps The Reaper was puzzled by the exchange and queried Melody about it and why her designation was Melody and about the specter's designations. _"Simple, I was born as a human when given this name, the Specters were given the name by Alex...I can ask him to give you one at a future point in time"_ she sent back the electronic message that sorta acted like a form of telepathy to her. The Reaper's head merely nodded and resumed it's vigil.

/\\[V]/\

Once the sun gave the world of Remnant it's dawning light Alex was already up fixing and attempting to make their rations...tasteful. "Oh shut it Melody...but fine you take over" he said as Melody pointed out numerous time she had no idea what he was doing and asked to take over.

Blake was the first up and in sleep wear that also double as combat gear on a moment's notice **(use your non-lewd imaginations for the others as well)**. She looked to see Alex already up and eating bar. "Morning Blake" Alex said in his happy-neutral medium like always and was relieved he was not skulking like normal. She smelled something rather tasteful.

"That is the pot you smell" he said after finishing his bar, but his helmet was not on. "Yes...I took over before Alex ruined the meal" Melody said hoping to get a reaction from Alex who looked hurt. Blake stifled her laughter as she sat down on the ground some inches from Melody. Ruby was the next to rise and yawned which made Melody stop to look at the purest form of innocence she has ever seen, then returned to the task at hand.

Then Ruby noticed Alex was not sad and hugged him. Surprised but he hugged back and she took a seat on his right, munching on a 'healthy' but tasteful cookie. Weiss woke up and grumbly sat next to Blake still trying to wake up but said nothing. Yang took the longest seeing as Oobleck appeared to not have slept and already back into his attire with his safari lead hat, and a coffee maker in hand.

"Good morning students, I assume everyone is well rested? Good once we finish this morning's meal we shall head into Mt. Glenn to do some scouting" he said as he powered on his portable coffee maker to brew his morning, afternoon, and evening coffee.

The Reaper returned from the Forest with some scratches with Sizz and Lavender dragging a stag with Horus lugging a deer on its shoulders. "Oh they returned with the food...wait where is the fish" The reaper turned around and a impromptu woven basket held some fish. Yang woke up to the smell of something roasting and it smelt good. Surprisingly after cutting and all the likes of the meat it was all eaten leaving nothing to waste. Once the camp was dismantled and packed into the container Verdinia lugged, they mustered in front of one weak point in the wall. Alex waited for the all clear on the other side from Melody who was perched on top of the wall.

She stayed surveying the Grimm there and took out her rifle, it was visually appealing being a gunmetal grey all through out and did not have a ejection port like others and its magazine was rather a large rectangular box that, if it held actual bullets, could fit 200-300 rounds. As she got adjusted to it she depressed the trigger and sounds only found in sci-fi films and shows that Yang and Ruby used to watch were heard. **(think of the Volt or X-55 Devotion for sound effects)**.

After a minute of her burst firing she stood up to turn to the others and gave a thumbs up. Melody jumped to the rooftop of a derelict building as Verdinia shoulder rush the weak wall section. It did next to nothing in stopping the titan as she created the needed 5 meter hole in the wall and also an extra 10 cause the wall was brittle.

Verdinia stopped at a four way intersection and looked around before waving the others through. The specters and reaper moved the debris out of the meat bags' way. "Now when you picked this mission it was a search and destroy but Ozpin changed it last minute to Criminal reconnaissance and capture...which is strange" he seemed to contemplate something but seemingly stopped.

"Now, Mt. Glenn is a hotspot for Grimm activity mainly for the negativity the likely criminal element here and the infused material around us from the so many dead" Oobleck made sure to muffle his voice about the dead. Team RWBY nodded, "So basically what you're implying is we find a Grimm, it will lead to its pack, and it will lead us to our criminal element" the girls knew he was glaring at him but he was physically not looking at them.

"Precisely, and there is one now" Alex looked over not worried in the slightest. The Reaper was told by the titan that the creature in front of them now is called Grimm and anything like it was hostile. The reaper stood at the ready with the Specters already aiming at it. RWBY turned around and readied themselves. "Now as Mr. Barnett has said wait till this lone wolf leads us to their pack and then follow the pack to the crime-and there is whole pack" at least 50 other beowolves appeared all 'scavenging' or 'hunting' for something, one was even 'digging' in the dirt.

Zwei just stared ready to squash some Grimm, which Oobleck was wondering if the Grimm would actually fight its own kin. Yang looked to Oobleck "Your the huntsmen...what do we do" Oobleck merely pushed his glasses up "What you were trained to do girls" he said and RWBY went into action. **(just look at the episode search and destroy for their fight scenes, not bothering to type all that)**. Alex merely sat on his ass leaning against a building as he watched. Sizz just started walking towards the grimm, its Spitfire LMG at her hip and its finger on the trigger spraying a ungodly amount of bullets. Lavender was to its right but behind taking its time at firing the energy rounds at the red eyes, with Horus just crippling them so Lavender or Sizz's hail of literal bullets kills them.

Melody jumped from wall to wall and fired her weapon into a black mob of beowolves managing to kill a few and holstered her rifle and pulled out the sword on her back **(for sake of not a text wall we shall use a broadsword and you guys can apply whatever you want to it)**. She jumped from her wall and impaled a beowolf and bisected it. Standing up, she looked over her shoulder and flung her sword to send the blood on it into the ground. A beowolf charged her and she dashed behind it. The Beowolf was once again cleave in half by the line of its jaw. She pointed her sword at the other creatures of death and they charged. She gripped the sword's hilt with both hands and started dashing left and right either bisecting or just gutting them.

The Reaper, Alex is still debating a name, just charged its 'fists' and started punching them into chunks every so often. Then Alex noticed something and remembered it: The reaper was jumping on to a rooftop that surprisingly did not give way, and prepare to let forth ticks. Alex jumped up and screamed "YANG RUBY GET THE OTHERS BACK HERE!" the specters formed a line with Verdinia making sure said line could hold back the bigger Grimm with Zwei who swatted charging boartusks like they were pebbles.

Team RWBY, along with a confused Oobleck, were pondering why he sounded scared when they sall the four legged, triangular prism, machines. They started as diskes the reaper launched over a area, then later sprouted the triangular prism and started walking towards the beowolves.

What shocked them was three got to a certain point in front of a pack thirty strong and started to glow and twitch. As the Beowolves ignored them, and the tip of the core of the pack passed them, they exploded. The blood, fur, and bone of the Grimm went everywhere. Weiss had to turn around and vomit into a dead bush, Ruby was torn between feeling happy at the sight and doing the same as Weiss, Blake just stared wide eyed and practice kept her ears from falling down, and Yang's jaw dropped.

Oobleck was astounded "The amount of Dust needed to pull that explosion off from three of those little machines...Alex what was that" The Reaper jumped down as more explosions went off and more Grimm pieces, some from ursa and boartusk this time, and walked over to the group nec tot Alex.

"Later now let's set up camp" Alex said as he walked forward as the other mechanicals followed him and Melody walked happily next to him. RWBY walked with behind them with Zwei carrying a exhausted Ruby. Oobleck just sipped his coffee and comically and less like a scared child gave a wide berth to a Tick remain.

As the team RWBY unpacked their sleeping bags, and the specters setting up a fire, Ale sat on top of Verdinia with the Reaper at her flank. He heard Oobleck's, Alex knew it was his due to the lack of sound his feet made, foot falls and knew he was going ask something.

"Mr. Barnett, a question or two if you permit" Alex merely grunted which made Verdinia give him a thumbs up. "Right, your...firearms, technology, tactics, everything...It seems it's largely...what's the term: overkill" Alex looked at him from the corner of his eyes "When you are constantly at war, you will develop new means to try and end said war quickly...even if it seems like it is overkill to one, it's seen as the norm for the other".

Oobleck seemed to ponder this, "But what does all this death hope to achieve in the end?" Alex fully looked at him, staring at him like a insect "I will tell you this: War is never about who is the most humane or not, in the end all that matters is how fast it can end without care to the dead in your wake" he looked back to the derelict city watching for any Grimm activity. Oobleck more concerned for the future of Remnant than ever

/\\[V]/\

Yang was sitting on her sleeping bag as night began. She was looking at Alex's perch on his titan gazing at the stars. She overheard his response 'without care to the dead in your wake' kept bouncing around her head and she tried to make sense of it. The question on her mind is the why not how...but she did not want to bring it up directly with Alex or should she deserve his ire.

She shook her head in vain to rid her of that sentence and tried to get some sleep. But it eluded her as that sentence refused to leave. She stood up and walked to Verdinia's side. To her minor surprise her hand was ready to lift her up, she took a step onto it and was lifted to the vacant side of Verdinia's 'head'. She took a seat and jumped lightly at Alex's voice "shouldn't you be asleep?" Yang groaned "yea but...obviously I can't" he rolled his eyes "So what is on your mind It has been a while since the three, or four counting Tai, been out under the stars" Yang smiled at those happy memories.

"Yea those were the nights, staring at the stars, not caring about what tomorrow brought" Alex grunted in agreement "But there is something on your mind...your never philosophical at all" he sounded concerned which made Yang all the more scared of his reaction.

But, she decided to put her big girl pants on and go at the issue fists swinging, "It's about your chat with Oobleck" she maintained balance as she hugged her knees. ALex spoke in calmness she thought would not be existent "What about it?" he looked at her the red glare not so much a glare but a concerned look a brother gives to their sibling when the sibling is in despair.

"Just the 'without care to the dead in your wake' just wouldn't leave me alone and considering all the stories and your view on the world...it made me wonder if you loss some of your humanity along the way" she looked at the derelict city meets the world's horizon.

Alex looked back to the stars in contemplation, 'She does have a point...when did I lose my humanity to say that' he thought as he tried to piece together a response. "You don't have to answer...it's not something anyone knows the exact answer to even if it seemed like a yes or no answer" she sounded so broken right now.

That fact alone made him growl at himself. Yang knew that self-loathing growl, "Bro it's alright you don't have to beat yourself up over it cause I would not trade the Alex I see now for any other version" she hugged him for dear life which calmed Alex who threw a arm around her and hugged her as the other arm made sure he did not get tackled off Verdinia.

"Thanks Yang…"he said then realized she was sound asleep. Sighing to himself he jumped down carrying Yang on his back. Walking to her sleeping bag, he proceeded to unzip it and put Yang on it. Once done he retook his perch on top of Verdinia, "It seems Yang Ruby are once again shown to be positive influences" Alex patted her plating in agreement.

"Unfortunately for them at least" he said getting a near silent laugh from Verdinia as to not wake the five sleeping beings behind them. "Mountain Glenn would be beach fro-" Verdinia stopped as she went silent for some reason. "Verdinia what's wrong" he asked already on edge.

"After doing some scans, I had a idea. It involved Glenn's history and its subterranean section" Alex was already putting two and two together to get four. "There is a large concentration of heat signatures and power readings...and one that stands out"

"What stood out" he asked not going to like the answer.

"That would be the power signature of a Titan Alex...one that I have scanned in my memory banks to a Ronin titan that 'gifted' us Memoria Amissa" Verdinia's findings seemed to resonate somewhere cause Verdinia suddenly opened her hatch in sync with his wants.

He took out Memoria Amissa from its mag lock on the back and looked through Verdinia's optics at it. "You plan on doing something dangerous and stupid don't you" Alex merely nodded and started to move. Ignorant to the fact Ruby woke up first at the sound of the large foot falls.

/\\[V]/\

Alex stood above the coordinates Verdinia provided. "If we were to generate enough force, we could destabilize this section to allow us a inside the cavern above the Titan" Alex put the sword on its maglock housing and reard the metal fist back. Then drove it into the ground.

"So far the heat signatures are either oblivious or used to the occurrence" Alex kept punching the ground still ignorant of Ruby and Zwei watching him from afar. One finally punch started to create a cascade effect and the floor gave way under him causing him to lose balance and fall like it was a accident.

Ruby ran to the edge with Zwei on her heels, and used its mouth to grab her cloak to catch her before she fell after him. "Let me go Zwei! I gotta help him!" the Ursa did not obey and dragged her back to a safe distance. Behind them the rest of the Team and Oobleck were at the ready and wide awake.

"Where is alex?" Weiss was the first to ask as the Reaper had the three specters all holding onto it as it jumped down. "That explains it then" Blake stated the obvious than a door to their left opened showing two White Fang grunts who almost pissed themselves.

Yang grinned "Well hello...you wouldn't happen to know wh-ah forget it" she cocked her arm back and through some miracle knocked the both of them out in one hit. WBY and Oobleck went through the entrance while Ruby stayed with Zwei, "Now listen I need you to trust me" the ursa held a very bad feeling about this idea but trusted the little girl.

/\\[V]/\

When Alex was able to orientate the titan to land on its feet, he looked around at the shocked faces of the White Fang everywhere. "What the FUCK was that sound and why are you animals not work-" a guy in a white suit and black bowler hat was walking around and stopped his thought at the sight of Verdinia.

"QUICK SOMEONE GET THE GIRL OUT HERE!" a WF grunt literally took off kicking up dirt. "I want some muscle to load the goods the others: STALL THAT THING!" he ordered as he ran to the Train.

The Grunts did as told and Alex had to give them respect: they had balls to stay around him. He raised a foot and flattened three grunts who had the idea to try and climb the mech. A thought crossed his mind and Verdinia's avatar winked to life at the top corner "Alex we both know the amount of death that will deal" the face she gave was neutral but she too held a grin underneath.

"Precisely why" Alex raised the vortex shield to catch some of the rockets that was sent at him, the other arm unholstered and leveled Rubrum Mortem at the hip. He let the vortex shield fling the rockets at a cluster of WF grunts who were simple bits of gore on the floor. Majority of the WF grunts and veterans either hurled or ran.

Alex merely Rubrum Mortem at hip level and depressed the trigger. The amount of torn bodies were unbelievable. For the opening ten seconds, the 100 or so WF grunts that were present were reduced to 20...and those were the ones who survived without dying. Everyone else either died to having 40% of their bodies ripped apart, turned into paste, or survived missing good chunks of their self.

Alex just started walking to the Train spraying wherever WF grunts were. He saw on the miniap the three specters behind him firing at what WF grunts Alex did not see and the Reaper used its modified X-55 look alike weapons to avoid collapsing the cavern also not using Ticks that the Reapers had a infinite supply of through divine intervention.

As Alex Reached the Train, RWBY and Oobleck took the scenic route of all the destruction down below. "This is the power of death...a level of that power I never want you girls to ever associate with or use ever again" Oobleck told sternly as he took off faster to the Train in hopes do lessen the bloodshed. Weiss and Blake once thought of Alex as the stern but lovable brother that Yang and Ruby always spoke about but now...the looks and saddened faces and tones they spoke about Alex's past and life as a soldier made them fear this version.

The version who willing wielded the Grim Reaper's scythe and was made death personified.

The sisters ignored the death below either accepted both versions or were unnaturally used to it, both scared the heiress and the fanus teammates.

/\\[V]/\

Felicity was in the middle of calibrating a unaligned shock in Scar's leg when a WF grunt barged in. "MISS TORCHWICK ASKED FOR YOU AND THE MECH RIGHT AWAY!" the grunt then hastily left raving about death. Felicity was hastily put into the cockpit of her ronin, "I do believe Alexavier, aka The Black Reaper, is here" Felicity merely nodded and grabbed a new and much more...oriental looking blade. **(look up the Ronin Prime's sword..again idc about describing right now)**

She dashed from the housing, and reduced the sheet metal large door to paste and sprinted down the road taking care to not step on the retreating of charging WF grunts. Coming to a intersection, she locked eyes with the Black Reaper's relic Ogre titan. She had a moment of panic but was stamped out in a fit of rage. She entered a stance with the sword tip pointing at the Ogre's core.

The Ogre seemed to acknowledge her presence and crushed a WF veteran spraying red blood everywhere and dropped a...words could not describe what the poor fanus was reduced to. The Ogre took out the sword of her shame, her old sword perverted and corrupted if the sharper and serrated edges were anything to go by.

"Now isn't this a surprise...did not expect to find YOU of all people here...then again It doesn't really matter. You WILL die here this time and when I am through with you pilot, I will rip that Ronin's datacore out and begin make it a gift" Scar sent a pulse of justifiable panic through their link _"pilot i recommend we disengage, he does not know your face, and I could still slip away...we can not have a fight here seeing as my shocks still need calibration"_ Felicity growled "anyway we can do it without needing to runaway again" she asked tensed and ready to run still.

" _Yes but it may cost us precious seconds and damage to my hull"_ she hated it but if she wanted to at least damage the Ogre relic she accepted "do what you have to I will keep him busy" Scar sent a pulse of agreement through the link and gave control to her.

/\\[V]/\

Ruby sat on Zwei's back as the ursa slid down the cavern walls and landed on a derelict rooftop, "Alright Zwei let's find Alex and the others" the Ursa roared in agreement and took off. Ignoring the running WF grunts. A few were shooting at the ursa in fear but they were swatted away like they were insects to the Ursa.

Zweis turned to a building that had a highway running next to it and used the building to scale up to it. Using the less body heavy road Zwei made up time with Ruby looking at the road running parallel to the highway. So far Zwei was moving at 10-13 Miles per hour...and it was starting to wear him down but the Ursa fought it.

"THERE!" Ruby pointed to a familiar blonde headed sister and Zwei turned, preserving momentum, and launched himself off the highway. Unbeknownst to the flying Ursa, Yang and Weiss were keeping a mech that was shown by Atlas as a new line of guardian mechs was nailed to the floor by a Ursa Major who had a cape around its neck.

"RUBY?" Yang yelled in surprise and anger for obvious reasons. The ursa ripped the hatch open and bit the top section of the operator off and climbed off the wrecked mech. Ruby just scratched her head. "Yeeep that's me"

"Well don't do that again" Yang said still angry but just put it off for later "Come one we have to stop the train before Alex does" Ruby was confused as Zwei kept in lockstep with the others. "Why!" she yelled over the ech of the fight Alex was having. "The train is holding more of those mechs and enough explosives to level a city and he does not know about it!" Yang yelled back emphasising the mech part more than anything.

When they arrived at the middle section of the train, Oobleck spoke up "Ruby, you and Weiss will go to the head of the train and make sure the train can not depart, leave...Zwei with us. Blake, Yang with Zwei and myself we will start finding the cars with explosives and begin neutralizing them let's MOVE" he yelled ordering the girls and Ursa. Ruby got off of Zwei and patted his cheek "Take good care of Yang alright" The ursa whimpered but did as told and took off with Yang.

Ruby and Weiss looked at the train "Don't suppose you have a idea how to make a train inoperabel" Ruby said which Weiss scoffed "I am hurt you think I would not" she rummages around in a satchel on her side "I do have some dust we could use along with some brute strength we could derail it" Ruby nodded and they ran to the front of the train.

After several minutes, the sound of battle from Alex was still louder as ever...and was slowly getting louder but no one on train dismantling duty were paying attention. When they reached the side of the head of the train they looked it over till they heard a tsk tsk.

"Red...how long has it been since we last seen each other? I'd say about a month or so but please introduce me to your friend here" he rested haphazardly on his cane looking smug. "Torchwick…" Ruby growled with aggression that was never present with her before. Weiss was once again surprised by her sudden change in personality, "Oooh you grew fangs last w-" he looked surprised and jumped right to avoid being impaled by a scythe "Now Red, it's impolite to INTERRUPT" he aimed his cane at Ruby and fired a dust round at her and exploded.

Weiss, in Torchwick's momentary distraction, sabotaged the train engines and wheels if the melted train car to the tracks and ice punctured engine was anything to go by. She was about to help ruby when a single look that she remembered Alex having once before was sent at her. She stayed where she was out of fear than anything else.

The way Ruby fought was all about distance and misdirection, but now it was savergy mixed with the intent to kill. If it was not for Trochwick's agility alone he would have been in pieces by now. But Ruby...she looked like a animal. Baring her teeth, pupils shrunk and dilated, face twisted with anger, she was entirely different then before.

And this scared Weiss deeply. Then there was a howl of pain and a Scythe was embedded deep into Torchwick's left shoulder blade...and the blade edge was aimed at the other shoulder. "You can't kill me Red...it would go against all you believe in" Weiss remembered a 'lesson' Alex taught everyone 'Your opponent will not relent, will not show mercy' then it hit Weiss.

Ruby was going to kill Torchwick in cold blood and not think twice about it. Weiss knew she had to act and using her glyphs she propelled her self to stop Ruby but was too late. With a single twist, Torchwick was bisected from the arms up. And some of his blood landed on her cheek as she stopped in her tracks surprised. Ruby then spat on the corpse of the thief.

"That was for everyone you killed" she said coldly then noticed Weiss's shocked state and rolled her eyes still in her other personality "Come on, We still need to regroup with the others" she said which Weiss robotically agreed more out of wanting to leave the corpse there. They regrouped with Yang and Blake but Zwei was nowhere to be seen

But,Yang was covering her face in her hands and shaking.

Ruby dropped crescent rose and was instantly by Yang's side with Blake just across from the two sisters by a few yards. "W...what happened" Weiss managed Blake seemed to snap out of it "we found so many bombs in the cars and a mech barely resembling the White Fang ones came through a building and it was crumbling down...Zwei pushed the three of us out of the way and the building fell on him...most likely crushing him"

Weiss looked to the now two crying sisters "What was wrong with Ruby she did not carry her usual...innocnet aura" Weiss had a flashback to the rage filled bisection "Ruby killed torchwick" was all she said as Weiss looked to the ground. Blake was momentarily surprised before her practice at keeping emotions from surfacing kicked in and her face was back to neutrality.

Oobleck seemed to want to say something but held it in from where the two non-grief filled girls stood. And Verdinia's battered frame came into view. The hatch opened and Alex launched himself, landed some feet away from the sisters then ran to them. "What happened" Alex was worried while Ruby pointed to the rubble then noticed a lack of a concerned Zwei "VERDINIA the rubble" the titan went into action along with the specters and Reaper while Melody ran to Alex "Sorry bro...All i managed to get from the Train's computer was basic logs and a general time table all with cryptic information" Alex nodded then looked to Verdinia who waved him over. Alex ran to the titan and looked at the large black Ursa who had blood seeping from bone spikes that were ripped out. "He still lives but requires immediate medical attention. "Let's get him out and make sure the girls know" Horus took off to the sisters to bring them to the incapacitated Zwei and Verdinia, with the reaper's and specter's help carefully lifted Zwei out of the rubble.

/\\[V]/\

Once topside and the Airship was able to land, they all boarded with the sisters along with Alex stayed in the cargo hold to heal and comfort the pet Ursa. Blake and weiss were then grilled for information by Ozpin who spoke through Oobleck's scroll. "What happened down there...the sisters are in no position to coherently give me information at the time and Alex will most likely not tell me anything but you two could give me some much needed clarity on the subject"

Blake and Weiss shared a stare then Weiss began. "Ozpin...what we saw…" she sounded conflicted which Blake took over "Alexavier murdered so many White Fang...and was most likely happy about it sir" she sounded neutral and sure of it. Ozpin waved it away "I was aware of the consequences of what he could bring but I was asking about your other teammates...specifically Miss Rose"

Ozpin grimaced at Weiss's sudden rigid posture and dilation of her eyes. "Something happened…" he was interrupted by Weiss blurting out "Ruby Killed Roman Torchwick" this elected a response of shock from Oobleck and Ozpin to intertwine his fingers and hide his lower portion of his face with them.

"This is troubling...what of Yang" Blake was the one to freeze up "She...when we saw Zwei at the time die by a Mech that collapsed a building on top of us...he pushed us all to safety and Yang just lost it and started killing…" Oobleck then added on "She kept killing against my direct ord-" Ozpin silenced him and looked more troubled then normal.

"This will stay between the four of us you understand" the three nodded "What you have told me is what their father warned me about...Alex may be a good influence on them and vice versa but according to their father...that bridge also influenced them negatively...seeing as they were quick to kill" The bomb that was dropped on them seemed to connect some pieces.

"In the event this were to happen I am forced to contact the authorities to arrest them...seeing as they murdered with witnesses who can say and show they saw it...but unfortunately this is what we need in these dark time and I won't call the authorities" Oobleck seemed to choke on something and was about to retort till he was hushed "Hunters and Huntresses are taught to be honorable and noble but, times change and so to must our methods must change"

Weiss and Blake stared at Ozpin "What you saw was what you need to become for the near future girls...whether we like it or not" was all he said as the call was ended.

Weiss and Blake looked to each other contemplating whether to do so or not till Oobleck spoke up "While i trust and respect Ozpin, I must tell you girls to not do this...i have seen this corrupted view destroy once respected hunters…"

Weiss looked Oobleck "But professor...Torchwick...the White Fang...what Alex said held true they were trying to kill us and you want us to incapacitate them?" she said pointing out how Torchwick and Ruby's fight looked. Blake then spoke up "The white Fang used to be peaceful but now they are violent and while I must say that violence never gets results yet seeing what I saw today…" her silence spoke the rest of her reason itself.

"If this is what you want girls just...do not try to let it consume you like it did to Yang and Ruby" Weiss and Blake could at least agree to that.

/\\[V]/\

Felicity was panting, she felt this much fear before when he killed her teammates, you can never get used to this. "Pilot we are arriving at the rendezvous point" she nodded and at reaching the camp, taking her a longer time to ensure she lost any pursuers, she disembarked and was in front of Cinder.

"Report what happened at the train" she sounded angry but Felicity stood up not deterred "Alex arrived suddenly shocking everyone...not to mention four girls, a hunter, and a Ursa started sabotaging the train" Cinder seemed confused "A Ursa was helping them?" the pilot nodded.

Cinder looked to the sky in thought "Well it dosent matter...leaked information of that little scuffle to the right people have just the right effect and Atlas stepped up security for the Vytal Festival and a few arrests are being asked for…" Cinder grinned as she waved Felicity forward. They entered a building prefab that held a news story on the subject coincidentally.

"A anonymous source leaked this well defined video of a battle in the derelict underground city of Mt. glenn and four huntresses in training, a hunter, and a mech were seend causing most of the damage" the picture of a blonde haired lilac eyed girl showed, then a Black haired with red tipped girl with silver eyes appeared next to her, then Alex's helmeted face appeared next to the silvered eyed one.

"These three are wanted for murder in Vale's borders, they are considered extremely dangerous and all residents are asked to report their whereabouts to the local law enforcement" Cinder then turned the holo-vision off. "Phase two is complete and so Phase three will commence" Felicity did not like this one bit…

/\\[V]/\

Ozpin looked to his monitor of the same newscast "seems she made the first move...with her pawn…" his scroll beeped from a message from a scrambled name but the message was clear 'The Queen has Pawns' which was not new but the new one was special and worrisome

'and the rook is nearing checkmate'.

* * *

 **AND THEY MET AND WE DO NOT SEE THE EPIC FIGHT...bitch at me later I am saving that fight for later. As for the guest the previous chapter or introduction of Neo replacing a dead Pyrrha *sees a few people get angry but ignoring them* I have said JNGR is Jungle Green as Neo's new last name is that G part so have fun with that.**

 **So I may have fucked with the order of things...but hey I get to do what ever I want with this story even make some characters to complete 180s on personality cause I can. All things considered Alex is not a good role model...the one hell bent on revenge version the other one is a better one but who am I kidding I am a evil prick.**

 **Next on my agenda: That weird poll...do know I will not drop WaC for the new one, it is there for me to get a feel for what you, my readers, will want me do next, seeing as I have four other ideas to pick once WaC is over. SO HELP MY INDECISIVE BICTH DECIDED please...anyway I will keep the poll up till chapter 20 and remove it a few days after the chapter is posted. So give me feedback not on the grammar/spelling wise cause fuck the American English education system.**


	15. Here We Stand, Forevermore

**FOUR DAYS PAST MY WEEKLY SHCEDULE...do not expect me to keep to that as time goes on. I only got time to finis this 14K FUCKING CHAPTER during spring break and when I can get some away time from my family strong arming me into playing WoW. Yes World of Warcraft and they strong arm me into playing with them. fuck off on those looks.**

 **My little quip for the day: When you get lemons, do not make lemonade or pull a cave Johnson, simply put them back and walk away. who accepts shit from strangers? NOT THEIS GUY *jumps out a window***

 **Onto other matters, GOOD NEWS I am still alive so yay...or am I dead, anyway I do not own jack shit, only the character Alex and what passes for the plot of this damn story. so Rant in the reviews for some reason, and got a problem with what I am doing to the timeline and one of those kind of assholes. GO TO YOUR SUB-REDDIT and complain there. You will find zero shits given here. I KNOWW YOU PEOPLE EXIST and are grinding your teeth at what I am doing here**

* * *

Alex was wrapping the various wounds that the debris gave the Ursa, Ruby was applying some kind of ointment to some inflamed areas, and Yang was reluctantly taking out rebar so Alex and or Ruby could to address the wounds.

The machines in the cargo bay just stood off to the side except Melody who kept Zwei's focus on herself. When the door leading to the spacious cargo bay opened the specters almost broke the sound barrier to keep them from entering. Horus tapped some pad on his arm and Verdinia's voice came through it. "It is for everyone's best interests if you wait till we land to talk to them" was all she said before the specters pushed, or threw, Oobleck out and locked the door.

The man in question mumbled something about unruly machines. He walked, yes walked, back to the passenger section of the airship. Weiss was fidgety while Blake was reading a book probably without understanding all she was reading.

The overall atmosphere of the airship was lukewarm bordering on murderous. Oobleck was treading on thin ice around the family in the cargo bay, the two girls in the passenger section were anxious, and said family was tending to a once thought dead Ursa. So suffice to say nothing extraordinaire happened for the duration of the flight back to Beacon.

/\\[V]/\

The airship landed at a seperate landing pad if the sudden jostling the occupants felt were anything to go by. Not to mention the cargo bay doors require a body on the inside to open, which no one was by said release lever. Alex was among the first, barring the titan, to react with a heavily modified chaingun and assault rifle aimed at the lowering hatch.

At the end of the door/ramp were several contingents of Vale and Atlas soldiers with Atlesian Knights and the 'Paladins'. To which Alex saw they were simply Stryder titan wannabes, who were already aiming, a modified and larger version of the normal dust rifles the troopers carried but these had a eerie blue glow coming from the barrel, at them. 'That 30% likeness was not an exaggeration' Alex remembered Verdinia speaking about. "Alexavier Barnett Xiao-Long, Yang Xiao-Long, and Ruby Rose you are under arrest for manslaughter and mass murder" said a ballsy Atlas trooper who had a red stripe on top of his helmet and a red shirt.

'Oh...poor boy' Alex though as he tapped his leg randomly. "I have to ask...where is your proof of these charges" he yelled, the Trooper still aimed his rifle at him ready to try and shoot first. "Your manslaughter comes from the sadistic murdering of, most likely deserved, those under the White fang and your mass murder charge comes from the thousands you killed while doing so, same with Yang Xiao-Long and Ruby rose is wanted for first degree murder of known convict Roman Torchwick" Alex's left eye twitched.

Yang and Ruby stood next to him fearful of what was happening. "Criminals...but…" Ruby was having a breakdown, and a hand twitch motion to Yang was all that was needed to help bring her back to a form of normalcy. "Do you have a warrant for our arrest?" Alex was ready warrant or no to get his family back to patch and think of a way to wage that war against all of remnant if need be.

"Yes, the vale council has approved of the warrant, it is right here if you wish to see it" the trooper took out a piece of paper with some hazy black lines and a giant red stamp. "Now co-" he was interrupted by a cough from behind the 100+ soldiers and mechs. The ranks departed down the middle. Ozpin and General Ironwood walked down the cleared isle.

"Now...I do believe these three should not be prosecuted seeing as they defended us from a terrorist attack and a possible breach through the old tram system" Ozpin said which the general sighed at something "I am inclined to agree...even if the methods are crimes against all we stand for...but killing Roman will keep dust stores, banks, and other places of high wealth at ease"

"But sir, the Vale council deemed them criminals and a potential security breach to the Vytal Festival" the Red Shirt trooper said which the general nodded to "Which I am aware of my self and Ozpin agreed with my decision to restrict the three there to Beacon grounds till the festival is over and also bar them from...getting their hunter license" Ozpin held a faint grimace that Alex picked up on and glared at him.

"What…" Ruby looked absolutely broken and was starting to cry, Yang was doing her best to calm her down, and Ozpin suddenly felt he would die if the long held staring contest they held was a marker. Alex leveled Legion to Ozpin which got the soldiers and mechs to level their own at him. The General looked at Alex like he grew several heads.

"ALEXAVIER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ironwood screamed as Alex looked directly ad Ozpin, who looked back daring him to pull the trigger. Ruby and Yang were looking between Alex and their headmaster waiting for some sign Alex was going to pull the trigger.

What made the situation worse was the Specters on both sides of them, the Reaper behind them ready to kill, Melody standing on the other side of Alex her rifle leveled at them, and Verdinia with Rubrum Mortem in one hand and Memoria Amissa in the other.

Ozpin spoke up "Please Alexavier, do not do something we all are going to regret...I did not agree to this without weighing the risk and warranted the price of my own life" this seemed to make Alex growel and begin to lower his rifle but the red shirt trooper took a step forward and the Reaper was first to react and pick the trooper up by the throat and throw him.

"ALL FORCES STAND DOWN AND STAY WHERE YOU ARE THAT IS A ORDER!" Ironwood said and Lazu came running wondering why there was a commotion. "What-" Ironwood held a hand out shushing her "Lieutenant Amas, stand down" he said still looking at the machines of war in front of him and debating something. The Vale troops began to back off from the area at seeing Lazu's presence. Ironwood noticed and grimaced but it was bound to happen.

"Then let's make a deal" Alex said lowering his weapon much to Ironwood's surprise. "Your in n-" he aimed it again but at him shutting him up "I will remain confined to beacon and accept to a security detail to watch over me and am willing to face my crimes, all I ask in return is you spare Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long these charges and let them regain the right to get their hunter license"

Ozpin was first to agree, "Ironwood, we both know this is as far as you are going to get without needing to waste the lives of your men and all of Remnant" which the General had to agree "Alright, you will be confined to your dorm until the Vytal festival and once it is over you will stand trial" Alex seemed to stare at Ironwood for a few more seconds before holstering his weapon on his back.

The other machines either holstered their weapons or entered a relaxed state. The mech walked back into the cargo bay to pick up a stabilized Ursa major then followed after Alex.

/\\[V]/\

Alex was allowed to see the festival at least as he worked one something. Lazu was helping with said project, happy he did not need to do something drastic and promised to help him get a lessened sentence. Melody's metal shell yelled "Alex, Ruby's team is up!" Alex set his tools down and sat on a couch that he managed to piece together.

And it was comfy to boot. Verdinia was able to view the T.V from her stature thankfully and the specters stood behind the couch as Melody and Lazu sat on opposite sides of Alex and the Reaper looked at the 'TV' wondering what was so special.

So, as the match began RWBY held a opening advantage till their opponents of team ABRN of Haven started to push them back. "Just hope they don't push them too far" Alex said with a tinge of pride for some reason. "Why is that?" Lazu asked with a curious stare from Melody.

"Well...from what few weeks I took over training them…" Melody got what he was saying "Your hoping they can hold back some" which Alex nodded. Looking at the screen they say Blake rather harshly close line the hoverboard girl with her ribbon and kick her out of the ring.

"Like that" Alex said. After some time into the match they say the perfect set up and a Yang gaining speed. "Oh no...those three are going to need to be rushed to the ER" and the prediction was correct as Yang let out a battle cry of her people as she flew from skating onto a rice wall Weiss made for her, help from Blake pulling her, Ruby using her weapons recoil to propel Blake forward and pulled a Yang to throw the Yellow Doom at them with a singular punch hit all three of them into very low arua levels.

Surprising as the video of them 'killing' were forgotten as they gave a applause and yelled in excitement. "That was exciting to be honest" and Alex nodded. There was a announcement about the ending of the first round and the next would start in a hour.

Alex got up and returned to his project as Lazu went to help but there was a knock at the large metal shutter. Opening it she saw Yang and Ruby with food and some Atlas Troops standing outside bored. "Where.." "oh we're here" Blake said finishing Lazu's sentence who nodded and welcomed them in.

"Did you see that match?" Ruby asked which Alex merely nodded from his workbench, "So you is going to the doubles to represent?"

"I decided-" Weiss cut in "It was put to a vote" she let Ruby have the floor again "I put it to a Vote". Blake smiled lightly "We elected to send Yang and Weiss into the doubles".

Alex did not need to turn around to know Weiss did a curtsy, which Lazu chuckled at. "Well I am sure Yang will be doing most of the work" this got Yang to laugh and Weiss to glare at Lazu.

"Yea I am sure Yang will pull her weight" and he got a 'slap' to the back of his head from Yang which sent his face into his work bench. "Yang….why" he raised his head to look at Yang's neutral face.

"That was for almost starting a war against Atlas...and possibly all of Remnant you idiot" which Alex only shrugged. Which Yang rolled her eyes "But thanks for sticking up for me and Rubes"

"No thanks needed, and you and Weiss need to get going" Alex tapped his wrist knowing she is on a tight schedule. Gaining the ability to tell what time it is for a few seconds, she grabbed Weiss then bolted out with said heiress screaming to let her go.

Blake took a seat on the couch with Ruby who was eating from a plate of cookies. "Hey Alex, JNGR is about to fight let's watch" Alex rolled his eyes, got up from his workbench, and took up the spot of leaning on the backrest of the couch.

"Think Neo actually forgave you for putting Jaune into a weeks worth of time in the clinic?" Blake asked which got a chuckle from Alex.

"That little devil constantly reminds me of that...by leaving a box from a unknown sender that explodes with a pie to my face every wednesday or so" Alex answered while looking to the corner that is filled with said boxes.

"Sounds more like pranking then getting back" Ruby said which Blake beat Alex to. "Well considering Alex has a mech, several mechanicals, a Iron Maiden, and himself I'm sure Neo would need to plan every possible counter" Ruby merely ate a cookie.

With the battle being portrayed. Jaune was busy using his shield to take hits so Neo could zip behind the distracted assailant and proceeded to teach them not to hurt Jaune...and they got kicked hard and far into many objects. The sniper fire kept everyone pinned.

They saw Jaune say something to Neo who seemingly walked casually towards the sniper with the opposing team ignoring her. "That is checkmate" was all he said getting Blake's and Ruby's confusion.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked while Ruby stayed focused on the fight. "Neo's semblance creates a illusion, and she can create a illusion to shroud herself in a pseudo form of invisibility...as seen with the fighters merely ignoring her and the sniper not shooting at her" Blake nodded and returned to the fight.

There was a buzzer and said sniper fell from their tree twitching and a Neo, with a evil smirk, sitting on said sniper. The other three combatants momentarily looked at Neo and failed to notice Jaune ordering Nora to the lightning cloud atop a mountain.

"That's why you said checkmate…" ruby said with Alex nodding. "Neo is one of them best here for misdirection and distraction" he said as Ren and Jaune proceed to keep their targets busy with them as Neo toyed, and damaged her target. "Jaune did come along way...all things considered" the sore spot of a certain person's death rose to her memories.

"He will be fine, Neo will help him and...i may have been training him from time to time when no one was looking or bothering to care" Alex said ignoring the looks he got. "Neo then caused that scorch mark on the wall there when she learned Jaune was in a full body cast from said training" they looked to said wall to see a 2-5 meter large scorch mark.

Looking back to the match JNGR were discussing something and Neo made a gesture all around her, and the three leftover combatants then held a look of confusion or fear as nora literally sent them flying.

/\\[V]/\

The metal shutter door opened and MGT walked through it with Liam holding the shutter open. "Hey Alex...Ironwood gave you the go ahead to join us in the match...but only you and Verdinia must enter the match...never said why" Sienna told him which got a raised eyebrow in response but nodded.

"I will meet you there…" his entire being was unreadable but Liam shrugged and followed Anza out while Sienna caught the shutter, looked over his backside for a second, then left causing the metal shutter to clang shut.

"You think this is to say I am Atlas property and to label you a thief?" Alex allowed Melody to use the armor station arms to apply his armor for him. "You know it" was all he said as he stopped to grab his weapons. Grabbed his complement of four arc grenades, several clips for Legion and solace and left with Verdinia in tow.

He caught up with his team who now went over the battle plan. "Apparently were going up Atlas students, their team name is apparently MPRD. Their leader is Malach Cye and his main weapon of choice is a large broadsword that shifts into a arm covering weapon...no idea what it fires" Sienna said as Alex did last minute tune ups on their weapons and Verdinia.

"I see who i am going after" Liam said hefting his own sword onto his shoulder. "Yep, next is a Penny Polendina, and I was not told anything about her...weird…" Alex grunted in response "I got her then". Sienna looked apprehensive but nodded.

"Next they have a Rose Aryl, her weapons are boots and gloves...though they appear to have range capabilities like Yang and I will tangle with her" Anza was getting anxious.

"Lastly, Daff Carmine-" Alex started busting out laughing. "What?" "Oh he is going to want to fight me, Yang broke his pride to small bits" Anza looked relieved but nodded at taking him.

Then a synthesized voice came over the ready room speaker "Team MGTA, please report to muster station, and Place the cargo on the deployment pad" Alex finished up tuning Verdinia's shocks.

Once Verdinia was locked to said pad Alex joined the others and told Verdinia to be on guard for anything.

Once there, their elevator pushed them to the arena. They heard screams of joy at the potential of a good fight while some were tense when they say the black and red individual on the field.

Alex got a good look at the opponents, Malach wore non connected metal plates from his hands to his shoulders, feet to his thighs, a white shirt under a metal breastplate leaving his head exposed.

Penny was a odd one even to Alex, she was a ginger, wore a pink boy, had a grey blouse and overalls, some random black green stockings and looked around very...strangely not to mention those eyes did not look normal or the blink intervals.

Rose wore a dress of sorts that looked like it would restrict movement but Alex knew not to let appearances deceive, the Dress went to her ankles and on her right leg was open to the world, given she was pale as hell but he looked elsewhere.

Lastly was Daff...he was decked in plate armor colored primarily in grey and stripes of blue, a helmet with two appropriately spaced, blue tinted damage resistant glass to serve as a visor. And his arm gauntlets added bulk to his forearms, and the spikes looked more...savage.

Sienna whispered to Anza, "Change of plans...I got Carmine over there" Azna was thankful and Alex chuckled. Alex brought his 'titanfall' meter to the bottom left side of his helm. He got a nudge and looked to Liam who held a fist.

Alex looked at him "first one finished with their opponent and help the ladies with theirs gets any and all praise they send them" ALex smiled lightly and gave him a fist bump "Alrighty...just don't weep when I win" Liam laughed and offered his agreement as well.

They all looked at the spinning holo projections of the battlefield. Either in favor of Alex or not both sectors were urban derelicts. Team MGTA just got a huge boost to their chances of winning seeing at the huddled derelicts played directly into favor of Alex.

"Alex you already know what to do" sienna told him which he nodded and tapped Anza's shoulder who nodded and prepared to bring her target with her.

Then the countdown started. 3…

2…

1…

Alex braced himself and began to outstretch his hand to grab Anza…

GO…

/\\[V]/\

Alex pulled and flared his jump kit to propel him back into the derelict buildings as Anza charged ehr semblance and used the rocky materials in the metal to launch the two targets somewhere into the derelict city as Liam and Sienna charged their targets.

Penny was the only one who seemed to near perfectly correct her landing as the other tumbled into a landing damaging her aura slightly.

Alex set Anza on a top floor building. "Wait for me to engage then seperate" Anza nodded as Alex peered out a window then take off running and jumping from wall to wall.

Alex spotted Penny walking with Rose some inches behind her and het tossed a Arc grenade in between them and used the speeds from wall running to dodge some beams and projectiles, and a feminine voice yelling in surprise shows Anza took her target someplace else.

Alex yelled in surprise as Penny suddenly impacted the building in front of him forcing him to disengage from the wall he was running on then onto the floor trying to get a bead on Penny.

Alex threw himself left as said girl impacted the floor where he was. "What are they feeding you Atlas kids" he said as he fired Legion at Penny who dodged every rubber bullet.

"Oh...nothing you are not fed here" she responded like a smartass. "Yea…" he then noticed the scorch marks on the dress. Taking a potshot look at the timer it went from three to two form one grenade.

Filing that for later, he jumped back onto a wall and took off to setup a ambush. Finding one he tosses some satchels on supports between two buildings and waited for Penny to take the bait. She followed after him sprinting, once she crossed a threshold, Alex detonated the highly explosive satchels that engulfed her and the buildings in a large infernor and a large explosion that threatened to break the barrier it self.

Alex was thrown into a building and groaned. At least he could call Verdinia...but Penny walked out of the wreckage without so much as a burnt hair. "Fucking aura bullshit" he got up only to fall back down at the sudden pain shooting up his spine. His Aura went from 100% to 30% from just getting sent into that building.

"Fucking bullshit aura…" he said to himself and Penny stood over him with a smile "That was amazing mister..shame I have to end this match" Good thing Alex requested Verdinia and she was sent up in between Alex and Penny. Verdinia was quick to put Alex into the cockpit and administer some first aid to ease his pain.

Then transitioned to give him control and Penny's sudden look of..something confused him but suddenly from her back 8 swords appeared and began to enter a swirling motion in front of her.

Alex threw up the vortex shield intime to tank the beam, but force is still applied and sent him crashing through buildings and disrupted Sienna's and Carmine's battle with Alex tumbling but stopping by sending the metal fingers and hands into the plates of the arena to stop him.

There was a Buzzer as Rose and Azna were knocked out at the same time. To Alec, his bar was overshadowed by Verdinia's 'bar'. Sienna seized Carmine's distraction, grabbed a rock no bigger than her palm, focused her semblance into it and hurled it at the poor man's head and it sent him rocketing away by the resulting explosion, and a buzzer signaling a knockout.

Sienna jogged to Alex as he made sure Verdinia's systems were still operational. "I am still at full functionality...though the vortex shield drained some of my shield energy leaving us vulnerable as per rules in these situations" Alex nodded seeing Verdinia's bar get sent to the yellow.

Penny appeared in front of the two as Sienna took up a stance "Alex get situated I will deal with her" she said as she took off as Alex began to charge the Arc field.

"Alex, with closer scans, Ms Penny is not organic in the slightest…" that paused Alex but ignore it. "Oh well this will still knock her out" once the Arc field was primed he flipped the switch on the speakers "SIENNA MOVE" he entered a sprinters stance.

Sienna ended the deadlock with all eight swords and sending them to the ground and rocketing herself away with a concentrated explosion at her feet as the titan with a large aura of blue electricity very violently circled the titan as it barreled into a wide eyed Penny.

There was a buzzer the instant Alex hit Penny signalying knockout and aura depletion. Alex deactivated the field and looked only to get blindsided by the flat side of a large blade. This surprisingly sent Verdinia crashing down.

Alex was ejected from the titan seeing as Verdinia's abr was depleted. Otherwise she would only need minor plating repairs and some replacement power arrays. Grabbing Legion he had only to ditch it to dodge a large sword.

Alex looked at his Hud seeing Penny, Anza, Rose, and Liam were greyed out. Sienna was beside him and he could hear her panting in exhaustion. Alex gritted his teeth seeing Malach's aura bar was around 90% still.

" _Alex! You have massive internal bleeding I advise calling it a match to get it checked out, RIGHT NOW!"_ Melody yelled over the comms which gave Alex the much needed boost he needed.

"Sienna how much time can you buy me…" he knew he got a weird look but she responded "About maybe...a minute if lady luck is on my side" Alex only nodded, hurled a arc grenade at him and jumped back.

The brute of a man tanked the grenade only for it to do no damage in the slightest and Sienna skirted around him slashing at him. Much to both of the two's surprise he blocked all her strikes with the large sword and moved it like it was a feather.

'Let's hope this works', Alex was using his blood to mend his internal wounds and expend some to form the same cleaver he used to block Weiss's strike once. Holstering Legion he grabbed the cleaver and waited.

When Sienna saw he was ready with by far the the only miracle she will believe in today she disengaged, a rock was thrown at the back of Malach's head.

He turned around only to get sweated like a bug by the flat of the cleaver Alex wielded. Alex staggered slightly and fell to a knee as his aura bar trickled down to 27%. He got up to see Malach's aura get sent from 90 to 50%.

"Finally some damage" he readied himself as Malach charged him just as Sienna finished priming some arc Grenades, overcharged by her Semblance.

She threw the grenades at him who thought they won't harm him but, hitting the three grenades head on, stalled him and brought him to 30%, then to add insult to injury, got batted into the ceiling by Alex's blood cleaver. He and Malach got a buzzer called on them via aura depletion.

After sending Malach towards the ceiling his cleaver dispersed back into liquid to flow into himself healing, if any, life threatening damages. Sienna managed to pick him up, swing one of his arms over her shoulder, and walked him to Verdinia's waiting hand.

Verdinia carried him past anxious, yet no wear neared worried, family members and friends. Once Verdinia got to the clinic she handed him off to Melody who carted him inside for medical attention. Then Titan took up a silent vigil over the clinic waiting for her pilot.

RWBY and MGT noth knew Alex was going to be well protected, considering Verdinia guarded the outside, with Melody on the inside probably scaring doctors and nurses to death by her constant staring no doubt.

"So Sienna, who you sending to the doubles in the next few weeks?" Ruby asked as both their teams decided to relax at the statue. Sienna pondered before looking at the other two of her team.

"Honestly I was going to ask Alex who he thought would be best...but he is out for the foreseeable future" Ruby merely nodded "Well...for us we chose Yang and Weiss, they complement each other. Yang being the heavy hitter and largest threat, and Weiss is more nimble and precise striking".

Sienna had to hand it to Ruby...she thought it out 'must be Alex's influence' she thought and went to apply this new information. "Well it would be obvious to send Alex...more combat experience and overall adaptability" she thought Ruby would agree but she disagreed.

"While you are right but he does have a major flaw and it is that adaptability...if he changes tactics too much he ends up repeating the same ones leading to predictability" which was not wrong so Sienna pondered more.

"I would suggest Liam and your self, If you combine his prediction field and your explosion empowerment you could create breathing room long enough to devise better strategies" Sienna had to give it to Ruby, she knew how to plan.

"Honestly that is the best plan I can hope to make...Anza's semblance and overall ability is more or less tied to chance and if the area around her is composed of manipulative earth" Ruby nodded again.

"I am here to help!" there was a loud crash, the two looked over to see Liam's left shoulder in the ground and a Yang triumphantly standing over him laughing. "How much you want to bet he challenged Yang to a arm wrestling contest?"

Sienna looked at her blankly "I am not taking that bet cause that is what happened". Ruby laughed which caused Sienna to chuckle but return to the two teams merry making.

/\\[V]/\

After a few days in the clinic, Alex was staring blankly at Yang's smiling face from his medical bed. "I may have been cleared for non-combat till the doubles, but why the hell should I go to some dance?" Ruby rolled her eyes "You do know our team was chosen to host the dance, besides it would be more bearable if you were there even if you don't dance"

Alex looked to Ruby with wide eyes and jaw hanging open, "Ruby...you...you" Yang was grinning and attacked her sister with love. "AWH my little sister just roasted somebody for the first time" Ruby was caught between confusion, amazement, and fearing for her life.

Alex merely nodded and closed his jaw "Yep and just for that I will go...and you did not need to hit me so close to home" he put a hand on his chest "It hurt me right here". Yang smiled "Well even if you do not partake I can put you down as a chaperone or something".

Alex nodded "I can make sure no one spikes the punch or whatever" Yang had a momentary dilemma written on her face but it was hidden just as quick as it appeared. "That is good, besides I think Lazu may want to go if you are..meaning you got a date, and maybe someone to teach you how to waltz" Alex groaned and facepalmed.

Ruby started to drag her sister out the door "Come on we don't need Alex to stay here any longer due to your jokes" Yang got out of her sister's grip but walked with her and waved goodbye to Alex and shut the door.

Alex leaned back into the best and sighed. "Well...at least this can not g-no I will not finish that sentence" he heard someone laughing "Oh for the love of...it already did" Alex looked to the window and Lazu shimmered into existence as she sat on a chair with her legs crossed.

"Well I am not entirely oppo-" Alex cut her off "we both know you are going regardless of what I say" she smirked "Well then, what am I think right now?" he pondered on this "I think you want me to ask how you snuck in here".

She merely pointed to the window, the curtains flapping in the light breeze. "I told that nurse to leave it shut...guess even they don't listen" Lazu raised and eyebrow but waved it off.

"I take it you still taking me?" Alex shrugged "Honestly I could care less but I promised to go and the only time I went Stag to a dance was to make sure my sister would not get harassed...and thankfully I did and managed to castrate some boys" Lazu chuckled "I am sure...no certain you did...wondered how the parents reacted".

"Oh like normal...till my sister recounted and I retold what I saw, not to mention the cameras collaborated with both our stories" Lazu laughed "Well that had to be amazing for those boys..how many were there?" Alex tapped his chin "four guys and one who I was sure was a homosexual...why he helped them I don't know but he was not spared"

"Wow, not pulling punches are we?" Alex shrugged "If anyone harms my family you are basically declaring war on the Barnett family as a whole...and I am usually first to exact divine punishment" Lazu would not fault him on that..if that scene at the landing pad was anything to go by.

"I do have to ask...at the landing pad" Alex raised a eyebrow out of curiosity. "That was all about Ironwood mainly having a stick up his ass about me no doubt and felt a way to coerce me into something was to attack Ruby and Yang, probably strong armed the council into pressuring Ozpin" Lazu nodded getting the other part of the story.

"Well I gotta get myself down as another chaperone and make sure no leaves inebriated" Alex laughed "good luck with that" Lazu got up waving Alex goodbye as she left. Alex forced himself to look up at seeing her hips sway ever so slightly.

"Verdinia you there?" he waited till he felt her brush against his mind _'Yes Alex, need something?'_ he smiled "No, just making sure your okay" he felt something weird with her seeing as she just shivered or something equivalent "You okay?" he asked and that shiver happened again and he was about to head out to see what was wrong.

' _NO! No, no need to get up, so please lay back down. When you leave for your room I will be right out the door'_ Alex merely headed her words and layed back down wondering what was up with her but decided it was not worth the drop in sanity to figure it out.

/\\[V]/\

A day after Alex got cleared to leave but needed to let his body recover before any form of combat. But he liked to fight so he was allowed to do 'light' combat namely restrict himself to simple punches and kicks along with minor maneuvers.

He did want to know why Verdinia seemed to freak out a few days ago but he could care less. Unfortunately he was needed at the ball room for some last minute decision or the likes. The two Atlas soldiers were a eye sore as they followed him either glaring at him or not bothering to 'watch' him.

He took a step into the building and the two soldiers just took up posts at either side of the door. There was a loud sigh of relief from a orange striped one and a teal one. He ignored it and walked toward Yang who was flagging him down as Blake and Weiss argued over something.

"I was told to come here to break up...a shouting match?" Ruby nodded with a face that scared children give when their parents are fighting. Alex merely shook his head then let out a loud 'Ahem' forcing both girls to jump, Blake nearly to the second floor, and look to with wide eyes before calming down.

"Alright I want to end this and get back to another hell in waiting back at the shop" the two girls nodded and mentally prepared their index cards on their positions in the argument.

"I wanted to hang some snowflakes streamers and some doilies" Weiss said and Alex looked to Blake.

"I wanted to hang some black cat streamers and have fog machines" Alex looked at her blankly "You do realize to order those machines you need a wee-" Yang tapped his shoulder and pointed to said fog machines sitting in the corner.

"Then why argue about fog machines?" Weiss scoffed "Why have them in the first place? They serve no purpose" Blake was about to go off when Alex cut her off.

"How about this, Weiss you get whatever the fuck those afronts to decorations are called, Blake gets to have her fog machines and you can make black cat and snowflake streamers" Yang handed Ruby a 500 lien card who slipped it in her pocket without Alex noticing. But their teammates did.

"Alright we can agree to that but" Weiss said then Blake nodded to the sisters "They must usher in guests for the majority of the dance" Alex nodded "We reached an agreement and the power vested in me by right of seniority, and the fact none of you can do a damn thing about it, we have reached an accord: There will be decoration abominations known as Doilies and there will be righteous Fog machines and the Xiao-Long/Rose sisters must be ushers for no less than 60% of the dances duration" Alex said like some auctioneer or person signing a death warrant.

Yang slumped forward and Ruby seemed relieved. "Now anything else?" he was going to regret saying that. "Yes, can you help Yang with the fog machines, her ogre strength would need help moving all them into position" Weiss told him as Blake had Ruby help her begin to create the black cate/snowflake streamers then Weiss went to look over her doily collection...maybe...Alex did not want to know.

/\\[V]/\

The time was nearing half past 6, but they managed to hand all the streamers, finally decide on doily type and color, and place the fog machines while properly wiring them. As Alex was about to drudge back to the shop Yang pulled him to the side.

"You going Stag I assume?" Alex looked at her quizzically "How did you know?" the blonde held out a scroll with a message from Melody saying 'Alex is really going stag, Lazu had a problem that forced the Vale Military head to make her fix' as Alex read it he knew the tone of voice was one: happy, the type of grin she was wearing was evil, and she sounded relieved.

"And why ask me?" Yang scratched the back of her head "Well I may not have a da-" Alex was already at the door as Yang yelled "HEY! Why did you leave in the middle of my explanation" Alex looked at her over his shoulder.

"Yang, do you think everyone would find that weird?" she shook her head "still not being your 'date'" he then felt a massive weight on his right leg, looking down he regretted his choice. Cause what he saw would threaten his whole stance on the issue.

The look she sent was one that overpowered Ruby's look to get what she wants. Alex rubbed his eyes and looked to the ceiling. "If I say yes will you let go of me and stop looking at me with that face" there was a 'yay' and the weight was gone "I expect you to escort me here though" Alex groaned but nodded and walked out.

Ruby walked up to her "You do know this is all kinds of wrong" Yang merely ruffled her hair and looked at her with a smirk "hey at least we did not make a bet and he had to wear a dress" Ruby glared at her.

"Do not joke like that Yang" her sister merely laughed "Glad we won't have that image burned in our minds, now let's go we got dresses to get and to make some heads turn tomorrow night" Ruby groaned "Even high heels?" Yang nodded "OOOOH I HATE HIGH HEELS!"

/\\[V]/\

On said night of the dance, Alex was banging his head against the wall outside of team RWBY's dorm door. With Sienna chuckling at him, "How *smack* did I *smack* get roped *smack* into *smack* bringing *smack* you two *smack* to the dance *smack*" Sienna shrugged "Cause you can't resist our charm. Alex stopped mid headbutt to the wall, looked at her blankly "charm had nothing to do with it" then resumed headbutting the wall.

Sienna shrugged "You fall for any girl who flashes the look the reduces all even the heartless to goo?" Alex merely groaned and headbutted the wall harder created a dent. When the door opened Alex stopped and had to face palm.

Out first was Yang in a white short halter dress and a neck area showing too much skin. "Are you trying to get me sent to jail?" Yang merely nodded then noticed Sienna in a brown cocktail dress that extends to her knee and purple liner along the neck region of the dress. "Why you here?" she asked curiously and she gestured to Alex "At the time I did not know he got strong armed into taking you, so I strong armed him into taking me seeing as no one wanted to ask me to the dance" Yang stared blankly for the longest time then smiled "Great! Now it won't look as weird!" Alex groaned "Still weird for one person" Yang rolled her eyes "At least the tuxedo you rented looks nice, accents your muscles, If it was not your sister I would take you to me room right here right now"

Alex stared at Yang wide eyed and Sienna had to reboot. She grinned "what? I am not going to lie, shame Lazu will be missing out, now let's go"

Alex was going to regret this a lot.

After a few minutes walking, and glazing some poor couples down, they arrived at the dance and he excused himself to watch over the punch to make sure no one spiked it. "Well i got to play Usher, the dance starts in a few" Yang briskly walked to the front and stood behind a podium. Sienna walked over to Alex as he poured 3 rows of 10 plastic cups full of the punch.

"Need something?" he said as he started another set of 30. She sat down on a chair against the wall "nah just waiting" he grunted but did not tell her to leave. As he finished he looked around and saw some sets of people walk in, she seemed to get excited at seeing Ruby in a, thankfully, dress that did not make her look like yang. Not to mention Blake walked in with the same faunus that was last seen carted with the cops bu he could care less.

Weiss seemed to enter without a date and walked over to his rea and took a seat by Sienna. "No date" she asked which Weiss shook her head "No one asked me" which made Alex nearly choke on his own cup.

"Sorry I find that hard to believe" Weiss rolled her eyes "Yes, and I bet no one asked you?" Alex looked away cheeks gaining color as Weiss looked like she found a porn stash.

All she said was "who". Sienna spoke for him "me, Lazu who canceled over military matters, and Yang" Weiss looked at Alex with a glare "you are a womanizing pedophile" she got hit with a empty plastic cup "I am not a pedo, you try fighting their pouting faces SHIT IS BROKEN!" was all he said as he picked up the cup and tossed it into a nearby trash can.

Weiss was about to retort till Ruby walked like she was on stilts towards them. "Before you ask were taking shifts" Alex merely shrugged "As far as I am concerned I am not here" Ruby looked happy and grabbed a cup.

"Thought someone would have asked you to dance...I am going to castrate the whole male body of the first years" Ruby rolled her eyes "and that is why no one asked me".

Alex looked curious "Cause fear of castration or me?" Ruby glared at him "BOTH!" Alex chuckled "Good, they should talk to me first before I let the 5 time Rose Princess of patch be handed off" Ruby went redder than her cape "DO NOT SAY THAT!" Weiss and Sienna looked curious.

"What do you mean 5 time Rose Princess?" Weiss asked "Oh, I learned this to but apparently Patch is known for their Rose flowers and there is a festival to celebrate it and there is pagea-" he was assaulted by a plastic cup...full of punch.

"And I suddenly forgot" Alex said smiling as he got a paper towel and dried his face off. Sienna shrugged as Weiss pieced everything together. "You won what is basically a watered down beauty pageant five times?"

Ruby, sadden, nodded. "To be far the two years after the third was out of Fear from Alex then actual beauty" Alex merely said nothing. Yang walked over to tell Ruby to take over when she was told as far as the agreement was concerned Alex was not there and Yang was able to pawn it off onto some other person.

She achieved that by shaking a fist and saying 'usher' and said poor soul did what was ordered. Yang conversed with the socially awkward group till there were murmurs and they looked to the entrance and saw a male with grey hair and eyes and was rather pale walking in with medium brown skin, red eyes, mint green hair that goes down to her neck, and dressed in a dark green dress that covers her torso and parts of her legs, were holding onto his right arm.

The reason people were murmuring was the other girl to his left. She had brown hair and blue eyes, fair skin tones, hair in a ponytail, her blood red, medium length, dress covered her torso except a inverted heart shape on her chest exposing some cleavage, and there was a black sash around her waist that seemed to glow like fire.

Alex could understand why people were murmuring, the red dressed women turned more heads then Yang...and that was frightening. The grey haired one and the dark skinned girl started dance to the slow music as the brunette walked over to grab some punch.

She stared at Alex who stared back with a raised eyebrow. He finished pouring a plastic cup as she grabbed one that was already full and extended her hand "Named Felicity Nitrus, yours?"

/\\[V]/\

Ruby managed to leave the dance hall and breathe a sigh of relief and as she basked in the moonlight he saw a atlas guard on the floor in front of the CCT building entrance. Walking to him, she saw more.

Taking out her scroll she called her rocket locker and as it landed she grabbed her weapon and the pair of boots that were in there incase her other pair were destroyed.

Replacing her footwear she took off into the building with Crescent rose already unfurled and ready to bisect. Following the trail of downed guards lead her to the elevator, calling it she found more unconscious guards and hit the the up button. Seeing as it had a blood smear.

Once the door opened, she walked out. Alex's teaching about always being on guard and ready to bolt already taking root as her legs were spaced to let her jump in any direction and her weapon to counter attack when she jumped.

As she walked in between the call booths, she heard a shuffle, and silently walked there, she saw a scroll with a black queen chess piece then heard a grunt behind her. Dashing left she dodged a blade lodged into a call booth narrowingly missing the scroll.

Ruby stopped herself, cocked her weapon and fired propelling herself to cleave the assailant. But they fluidly leaned down to stare at the blade and kick up shocking Ruby as she staggered from the hit to her chin.

Then she shifted from incapacitate to kill. And recovered at a near inhuman speed and managed to dodge a series of lethal strikes from the assailants blade. And swung her scythe at every strike the assailant sent her way.

It was a dance of blades waiting for one to make a wrong move for them to only get kill as a result. But apparently the assailant meant only to stall. The scroll beeped signaling it was done. The assailant used some form of dust from her cloths to create a smoke screen.

Ruby used this to cleave everything in that smoke in half. There was no blood just 5 or 7 call booths cut in half and sparking. She looked around blankly till the elevator opened and she was about to launch herself when Ironwood exited with two soldiers.

"Easy miss Rose, what happened" Ruby looked blankly till color returned to her eyes. "Someone...women i believe, wearing a mask was here...they had a scroll hooked to the CCT booth...that I accidentally destroyed"

The general merely nodded "It is alright you saw something amiss and you took action, nothing else mattered" he then escorted her out.

/\\[V]/\

Alex paced with Yang standing behind him worried more for the Atlas troopers who had guns trained on him when he heard the loud gunshot and a missing ruby. When the girl in question stepped foot out the door she was near tackled by Alex and Yang.

She merely hugged back and Alex went willingly with the Atlas troops who had him sent back to his room. "What happened?" Ruby pondered "Well I stepped out when that girl gave me a feeling...as I looked around I saw some downed troopers and investigated" she nodded to said rocket locker impact site.

Yang nodded for her to continue. "After following the trail of bodies, I find this scroll with a black queen piece against a red background..then this women dressed in black with some butterfly mask jumps out and starts attacking me buying time for whatever that scroll was doing, and succeeded then she got away"

Yang only hugged her again and began to pet her head "You tried and survived that is all that matters" Ruby only nodded and walked with her back to their dorm room.

At a landing pad with a Bullhead, it departed as a girl in a black, and very revealing, sequin dress stepped onto it. "So how was the dance?" the mint green haired girl asked as the brown haired one rolled her eyes.

"Very well, in fact I believe it was the best one I had as of yet..you?" the grey haired one spoke up "Oh I had a blast, I happen to escot two very beautiful girls, in fact this dark skinned one was gorgeous" he smiled sending a look to the green haired one who gagged.

"Oh come on Em, you know you can't resist me" he leaned toward her only for her to shove him away by his face "Please, just not" The sequin dressed individual looked to the brown haired girl, "And you Felicity, did you see your soulmate?".

Felicity rolled her eyes "Yes, no way in hell is he my soulmate. For the most part from what I talked with him about was he is on house arrest after their raid on the train after the video was leaked, Cinder" the sequin dressed women now identified as Cinder took a seat by Felicity and smiled.

"Good all things go according to plan" she said staring at her scroll.

/\\[V]/\

Alex sat down on the couch holding a popcorn bucket. To his left was Ruby, right was Blake and Lazu was behind him leaning on the couch. Melody was watching from afar with Verdinia watching as well.

The fight started like normal, some trash talk as the zones were being selected. To alex there was a derelict gas station zone to the west, fire to the north, sand to the east and a mixture of ice and stone to the south. Of course using Yang and Weiss as the pointer north.

They watched them give the pre game banter and saw Yang stomp and looking angry. "Oh god, which one pissed her off" Blake shrugged while Ruby facepalmed. "My bet is that twintail hair monkey girl" Melody said, Alex looked at said faunus and guessed so.

The match started with the partner to the monkey faunus using a trumpet of all things blowing Yang back before she dug her heels in and Weiss using a glyph to anchor herself, The monkey faunus charged through, with the force of the trumpet propelling her.

The faunus went toe to toe with Yang while the trumpet player went after Weiss.

"This is shaping to be a good fight...the only thing wrong here is Yang and that Faunus" Alex said looking perturbed. "Why's that" Blake asked which Alex merely pointed to her fight with the rollerblade girl.

"Moving that fast, not to mention she is probably taunting Yang" was all he said which Ruby seemed to get. "In other words...boom?" Alex nodded and Blake saw what was going on.

As the cat faunus came to this revelation, the faunus girl froze Yang's left leg, said something while smacking her thigh. "And that girl is dead" was all Alex said.

To further that point Yang's eyes turned red, stomped her left foot and the ice shattered. The Faunus smirked and attacked her from all directions and froze her arm which she smacked against a wall shattering the ice, and the poor wall.

The fight with the trumpet and rapier was going as expect, Weiss was using her glyphs much more and her foot work has improved. Not to mention the ice spikes from all directions was new.

But the trumpet player seemed unamused, faced a glyph, stomped his left leg and three duplicates appeared. "Huh, looks like Blake has a admirer" the girl in question rolled her eyes which Alex chuckled and returned to the fight.

The four trumpet players blew into their instrument of doom which propelled Weiss away. The girl used up a lot of aura in making her glyphs and was also exhausted from said glyph.

Yang and the rollerblading girl were in the middle with the rollerblade circling Yang who was getting angrier. The trumpet player disregarded the heiress and turned his sights on Yang.

Creating his duplicates, he prepared to give his partner excess force to hit Yang with. But Weiss tackled him and forced his clones back to him, into a fire geyser.

Alex almost choked on the popcorn, with Ruby covering her mouth. Blake was shocked. "That there was a ballsy play" was all he said after taking a sip from a beverage Melody handed to him.

"And there is that anger we worked so hard to funnel into more constructive means...but as of now, fuck it" Alex said and Yang's hair being set ablaze, eyes turning a darker shade of the normal red, and launched herself.

The trumpet player blared his music giving his partner momentum but Yang's accuracy went haywire and started hitting the battlefield and it seemed to off set the trumpet player making his partner loos momentum and get sent back.

Yang then jumped, while in the air she started firing her overcharged shots at the battlefield ruining the rollerbladers smooth ground to use. The Trumpet player reused his semblance on Yang, but the girl's anger overpowered the sound.

Using her gauntlets power to propel her forward, she crossed at the player at fast speeds and claps both hands over the trumpets muzzle and fired her gauntlets refracting the sound and cratered him into the floor.

Turning around we saw the Faunus girl in a geyser. And Yang fired a round at her creating a firework show somehow.

Then the two announcers spoke "And the winners are Yang Xiao-Long and Weiss Schnee of team RWBY" said one of the announcers. "Well the next match is in 15 minutes and I promised to get Sienna the upgrade I have been working on" he said after he got up and went to his workshop table to grab something and left.

"What was he working on?" Ruby asked which Lazu and Melody shrugged "Only one who would know is Verdinia but she is not budging" the titan in question seemed to stare at the large metal shutter before looking to them shrugging.

As Alex managed to get to Sienna with 4 minutes left to spare. "Here, I got here as fast as I could" Alex took her cleaver, opened a compartment on the hilt where a dust enhancement would go, but instead of dust, Alex put some diamond shaped item with a white/blue glowing core into it then sealed it.

"You sure this will work?" which Alex nodded "Please, you wanted this way ahead of time that it gave me enough trial runs to make it wieldable...just do be careful for the hilt not to receive direct damage...or we are going to have a large explosion and I may be in Atlas 90 miles underground...no pressure" he patted her back and walked to the stands to watch the match.

Sienna looked at her cleaver, and anchored it to her back and joined Liam at their lift.

/\\[V]/\

Their opponents were Mercury and Emerald of team CMEN. "You ready?" Sienna asked unholstering her Cleaver while Liam hefted his sword onto his shoulder.

"Want my honest opinion or the truth" he said back which made Sienna shrug.

"Honestly:fucked seven ways from sunday, truthfully: I give us seven minutes if lady luck is on our side" Sienna heard less odds but good enough. The four sectors of the match were a derelict zone, geyser zone, savanna zone, and a forest.

"Liam...I think we're royally fucked" which Liam grunted and brought his sword to bare gripping the hilt with both hands.

The two opponents simply smiled and waited for the go ahead. When the buzzar started Mercury's foot launched Liam into the geysers and took off after him. Sienna kept her eyes on Emerald and dashed to her and somehow missed her.

Looking back she was at the edge of the Savanna zone, and Emerald missing.

Hearing something to her left she gathered the air in her hand, charged it and threw the orb at said area created a meter wide hole in the grass there but no one was there.

Hearing another sound she repeated and got the same result.

She looked around and was tempted to use the mod Alex just installed but she heard chains and jumped out of the zone while leaving a small glowing orb. And while in mid air Emerald was there glaring at her.

Sienna smirked and let go of her control of the orb and Emerald looked below her and a explosion consumed her. Sienna landed on top of a building in the derelict zone and looked over to Liam's fight. He was getting his ass handed to him but his prediction field only allowed him to block most of the hits.

That was his weakness, quick moves overloaded his mind in processing all of it.

Sienna looked over the battlefield before tapping the hilt activating the mod. Her cleaver blade expanded a centimeter but then returned to normal. And a holographic IMC symbol appeared on the blade then vanished.

Sienna could feel the electricity flowing through the blade and realized a weird port at the end of the hilt but ignored it. Then she remembered the cart of cylinders and put one into the port and the strange blue lines arced in strange patterns on the blade.

Hearing that chain again, she turned around and her blade got wrapped in the chain.

And Emerald shimmered into existence smirking. That's when it happened, electricity flowed through the metal contact and began shocking Emerald, both ways. **(kill me)**.

Emerald quickly unfurled the chain form her blade and leapt away as Sienna swung down creating a electrified pulse. Looking she saw the platform was in the process of falling and jumped onto the center flooring as the derelict zone fell.

She then looked to the blade 'The hell did he do?!' she thought then she got hooked into the forest zone.

/\\[V]/\

Alex smiled at her figuring out that little bit but then she got hooked into the forest.

That match was decided long ago at the opening nano second the instant Mercury shot Liam into the geysers.

But he can hope and the Forest zone crumbling and Sienna managing to land on the center platform fueled that optimism.

Looking at the Aura of the combatants, Sienna managed to beat Emerald into knockout but so was Liam and the two squared off, both sitting at 70%.

Sienna entered a stance ready to slash at anything in front of her while Mercury readied himself.

The grey haired boy launched with a kick which Sienna blocked with the blade and electricity arced from the blade up his foot which seemed to do no damage. Once he stood the damage was apparent and strange.

Emerald did not suddenly lose feeling in her arm, but Mercury was trying to control a spasming leg. Sienna raised a eyebrow and asked something that Alex could not hear but a heel to her armored temple sent her down and out. "Victory to Emerald and Mercury" Alexx got up and bolted down to the lift of his team.

He helped Liam carry Sienna to the clinic. "She is fine, though I am worried...she was supposed to be out single fighter…" Liam said Alex seemed to contemplate "I will fight in her stead just tell her and keep her in bed" Liam nodded.

Once there he let Liam carry her as two Atlas soldiers grabbed him and shoved him toward the shop. "Man handle me again, Your head is going on a pike" he growled then a voice in front of him forced him to look at the source.

"I am afraid you do that I will have to kill you" he looked at a girl that resembled Weiss a little.

"Well then that would be grand" he walked past her as she ordered the soldiers to follow him, though the orange striped one groaned, and the teal striped one slumped but did what was ordered.

/\\[V]/\

When Alex got back to the shop Ruby looked at him curiously. "I assume those falling zones was your little gift?" Blake asked which he nodded. "A little something to give her a bit of extra power and a defense mechanism" he looked happy.

"So who is going to the singles?" Alex sighed "Liam may not know it but he suffered a concussion and Sienna is in no way fit for a battle, we both know Anza is nowhere near good enough to fight by herself...so I have to fight and probably without Verdinia"

"Well were sending Yang...maybe we you two will face each other" Ruby said which Alex scoffed "Please it would be a one sided beatdown and me in a crater" which Blake nodded to.

"Well the Singles are not for another hour...I am sure if you tell the headmaster he will substitute-" Alex cut her off "Oh i am sure he knows" his scroll buzzed, getting it from his pocket the message on his scroll was automated saying he was subtituting Sienna.

"I love yet hate being right" Alex said as he pocketed the scroll. Alex set about making his arc grenades and some satchels as well as something he wanted to make.

Lazu went over to help him in his endeavour as Melody watched the matches with the other two girls too absorbed with Pyrrha and Nora fighting Sun and Neptune.

/\\[V]/\

Alex stood on the lift of the first singles match was commencing. When he was on the arena field he saw the same girl from his teams four v four match. She grinned and he grimaced as his helmet formed around his head.

He waited anxiously not unholstering Legion in order to not give his opponent a prediction to change their opening move. When the Buzzer sounded, chaos ensued.

/\\[V]/\

Ruby, Blake, Lazu, and Melody watched Alex fight and it was cut throat and very much like he was on the battlefield. Verdinia looked on worried obviously.

"I hope he is careful...she is using many of the same weapon with them all used simultaneously" Verdinia said giving her two cents which was shared amongst them all.

"All we can do is hope" Melody said as Anza and RWBY watched from various spots in the Shop.

Penny is forcing Alex to be defensive, giving him little to no room to fire a shot off. Alex was narrowingly dodging each and every sword that was sent to impale. Alex turned his head slightly at the blade and noticed something before jumping back as another blade impacted where he was.

Weiss was the first to notice it, "Anyone think Alex was surprised by the blade?" everyone but the sisters, Melody, and Verdinia looked at Weiss with confusion.

"He shouldn't be...he is used to near death experiences...unless he saw something attached to the blade" Melody thought out loud.

Weiss only nodded to that thought process which seemed to cause everyone to look closely back to the fight.

Alex seemed to space his legs out and held his dataknife in a reverse grip then waited as Penny had her swords in some wing pattern behind her. Her eyes were searching on his stance before sending a three of her blades as probing attacks.

He dodged the first one with a large time gap, but the next miss of the other was shorter, and the third was another near miss but, he seemed to key in her response time to pull them back.

The third blade he gripped mid-air and drove his knife through it, seemingly cutting something. And it appears he did seeing as Penny was shocked and fearful, and seeing the other blade did not return to her.

"That was what he found...her blades there are connected to her by a type of string or cable...and one that is cuttable" Weiss whispered the first part and said the rest normally. Which Yang simply smiled as the others watched on.

There was more cat and mouse attacks, but for each blade Penny did not pull from Alex's arm length, the lines were cut leaving embedded blades in the arena.

Soon Penny was down to 3 blades. And by the grace of a higher being she no longer let them near Alex, but she had them transform into shortened versions and they fired beams.

Each one left scorch marks where Alex was. Then it happened.

Penny seemed to catch on to Alex's evasive patterns, she fired a beam getting him to evade to her desired direction and had a waited blade fire a beam directly at his helmet's faceplate with enough force to send him tumbling and stopped as he was laid out on the ground.

Verdinia seemed to fight the urge to bust into the arena and pulverize her along with Melody, everyone else were either wide eyed or their jaws were hanging open.

Alex's aura bar went from 100% down to a dangerous spot to be: 40% that was nearing the line and depletion.

Alex got up slowly and swayed a little. Once again to everyone's surprise his face was better off, there was several gashes along his cheeks and forehead that were bleeding and not to mention said helmet he ripped off causing some sparking from the neck part of the suit.

He stayed staring at Penny who looked surprised and worried, obviously not expecting that level of damage.

Then something happened, Verdinia and Melody bolted out the shop, tearing the metal shutter apart and scaring literally everyone and thing in the shop as they did so.

Looking back they started to see why, his own blood was flowing from the several wounds into a sphere behind him and he looked ready to kill yet afraid.

Penny was much more afraid and aimed her three blade blasters and fired them together creating a larger bea but it was blocked by the sphere that contorted into a circle just as big as the beam's diameter and did not break or crumble.

It merely shined, then contorted into a perfect replica of said beam and was launched at Penny who jumped away only for it to split into eight separate streams and impaled her mid flight.

With a simple motion of his hands, she was in several large chunks and other bits and pieces but what was strange was, she did not bleed...she only sparked.

When the blood reentered his body and healed his wounds he collapsed and was out cold.

In the stands sat a grey haired boy looking rather amused, and next to him a dark skinned mint green haired girl who smiled in satisfaction, they got up and left.

/\\[V]/\

Melody paced outside a room with a contingent of armed guards from Atlas standing on each side of the door. The troopers were obviously put off edge by her pacing, then a doctor stepped out and ready to deal with the distraught machine pacing.

"Alexavier is fine, all we needed to do was do a simple blood transfusion. His semblance repaired any damage he suffered during his fight you can see him if you like" to which a trooper with a red strip on the helmet seemed against that

"Um doctor, with all due respect. But we're under orders to detain im and not let anyone in till Ironwood arrives who will most likely cart his sorry ass off to a firing squad" he said in a gruff like voice which got a very unamused and livid stare from Melody.

The trooper was picked up by the throat and raised off the floor by a near foot. "LIKE HELL YOU PEOPLE WILL!" she threw him against the wall behind her and death glared the other trooper who in turn fainted. She dusted herself off, gave a once over, and entered the room.

The doctor looked on with a face of neutrality before walking off ignoring the scene.

Alex laid on the medical bed still out but on his wrists were restraints to the bed. Melody resisted the urge to scream and instead channeled that anger into removing his restraints and waited for him to wake.

/\\[V]/\

In a hour after Melody just broke a guy's spine and sent another to a therapy session Alex was awake and looking at Melody who adopted a sheepish pose.

Alex merely rubbed his eyes and hugged her. All of this in some silent thanks, and in the few hours before he awoke Weiss managed to get him a television in the room, seeing as the doctor who was personally assigned to him at this point allowed it, so he could watch Yang's match.

"So you stuck here for another hour?" she asked which Alex nodded "The doc just wants to make sure the transfusion went well and I am not suffering any abnormalities due with fainting so much"

Melody nodded as a nock on his door was heard and Melody got up to open. She seemed enraged but fought it back.

Stepping aside and taking up her spot next to Alex, and got a little closer than before, Lazu walked to the other side and took a seat at that side. "Feeling better?" she asked smiling which Alex nodded.

"For the most part though I must say this" she looked at him waiting along with Melody.

"CAN YOU TWO GIVE ME SOME SPACE" Melody instantly backed off a few feet with Lazu snapping back in surprise but did so. "What is with you two...I understand if the both of you are concerned but come on give a guy some space"

Lazu shrugged while Melody glared at her. "If this is about what I think it is…" which Lazu denied "Oh it's not that we are just worried" Alex did not buy that bullshit excuse for a second but just went with it.

"Alright...but enough of that Yang's fight is starting" he said as the two occupants looked at the T.V mounted on the wall.

So far her and that Mercury fellow seemed to be an even match with Yang coming out on top by a bare margin. As she was about to give her thanks she seemed to shift entirely at Mercury's advance.

Alex knew this look, as he approached with a outstretched hand, Yang threw a punch and fired a blast, both of which struck his leg and broke it. Alex looked on surprised but more curious than anything, it takes a trained eye and mind to know each of Yang's faces and poses.

She was about say thanks and had her big bright smile. Then is shifting back into battle mode and he know what stance means to kill and not.

What ever she saw was different then what we saw. Alex got out of the bed ignoring the fact he was still in the medical gown before Melody grabbed him.

"You are not going to reprimand Yang looking like that...so I got you this" she pushed a bag into his chest and escorted herself and Lazu out of the room.

Rolling his eyes, he changed out of his gown and into his casual clothing.

/\\[V]/\

Alex ran to Yang's dorm, knowing she was carted off and at best detained to her dorm. He was vaguely aware he should have to Atlas croneys tailing him but he could care less.

He barged into team RWBY's dorm to see Yang crying and Ruby trying to soothe her. Anza was there offering her support in her own way. "Yang, what exactly happened" he asked not letting his face give anything that shows he was upset with her, in actuality he was not. Simply trying to get the truth.

Seeing as Yang could not form coherent words Weiss spoke for her. "From what Ruby told-" Alex glared at her. "I asked Yang not you" his voice carried a hidden order to shut up. Weiss looked out the window knowing his ire was not worth a snappy retort.

Yang seemed to recover enough to answer "Like I told Ruby, After our match I say better luck next time then he says there won't be a next time in such a way that I felt a threat he was going to kill me...your teachings that a threat like that is to be taken seriously I...panicked...and"

Alex took a seat on the other side and brought her head to rest on his shoulder. "Regardless of what we saw, I know your telling the truth…" Weiss seemed to hold a different stance.

"Regardless of right or wrong she MAIMED a student, BROKE his leg that was also, might I add, broadcasted on LIVE television" she said which Blake had to say "Like weiss said, I want to believe her but the evidence of a million people who saw what happened she attacked someone who was going to shake her hand"

Alex shrugged and looked at the both of them "As far as I am concerned, evidence be damned when I hear the truth from the one who experienced it" he got up, and with Ruby's help, guided Yang out and someplace else.

Anza looked helpless "Do we believe in the evidence or Yang's words?" Weiss and Blake seemed to nod "We can believe on Yang's words if nothing else" Anza nodded and they went to help Yang recover.

/\\[V]/\

Sienna felt it was weird that she was called to the headmaster's office, but here she was, she checked her uniform for any wrinkles. She was cleared of non-combat and was told if her sight started to blur ever so slightly to return. For the most part it did not.

As she walked in, she noticed Miss Goodwitch, Ironwood, some black haired caped man, and the headmaster behind his desk. "Ah, Miss Malvolia please sit you are not in trouble" that did not put her at ease but she made it look like it did.

"Your partner, Mr Barnett, he is a strange case...not to mention his semblance is…" Sienna had a feeling that this was why she was called. "What he is trying to say is: His semblance was culled in ancient times" that caped man said as he took a swig of his flask.

Sienna was confused, "what do you mean by culled. You make it sound like his semblance is hereditary" Glynda was to speak next "That is true, Mr. Barnett's semblance is called 'The Blood Knight'. It was the first Semblance to manifest before man discovered dust" Ozpin nodded.

Sienna was confused "Why tell me all this?" which the caped guy chuckled. "And I forgot my manners" she said looking at him "and your name is?" the man took a swig of his flask.

He glared after taking a sip "Qrow" she nodded and looked back to Ozpin "There are abundant amount of fairy tales, you have the Tale of the Two Brothers, The Girl in the Tower, The Four Maidens, but there is a tale about a warrior of old" Ironwood said as he gazed out the window.

"Yes, and while that story is important but it is not what I called you here, tell me, do you like the story of The Four Maidens?" Sienna only nodded "My father used to tell me it before I go to bed, it was even better when mother was there" she smiled at the happy memory.

"Well, do you know it by heart?" Sienna nodded "Who doesn't?"

"The tale goes there are four young maidens who visit a old hermit, the first sister understands his need to stay reclusive and asks him to use that time to reflect and meditate. The second sister breathes his garden back to life and brings fruits and flowers to make his home more vibrant. The third sister encourages him to step outside and is able to warm his lost heart. The fourth sister asks him to look around and be thankful for what he has. The hermit, shocked by the amount of kindness they showed him, bestowed upon the four sisters powers of the seasons. The first sister is given Winter, the second Spring, third Summer, and the fourth Fall. The four sisters are eternally grateful. They make a promise to share their kindness to the world. They also promise to visit every year"

"well the last part was how my day told it" Sienna retold how her parents said the story so many years ago. Ozpin nodded and had a strange smile "did you know Fairy Tales have truth buried in with them?"

Sienna looked confused "Let me tell you the tale of the Blood Knight" the headmaster started.

"These 'Knights' existed well before Dust existed. They wielded the essence of living things and used that power to protect those they loved and cared about from the Grimm. They were revered much like the Silver eyed warriors of old at being the example of warriors against the grimm. Yet, they are no longer exist, and silver eyes do...why you ask? There was a Blood Knight who used this gift for their own greed. He conquered his own man and made them his unwilling slaves. By using the very thing that runs through their veins against them and warping their mind to his advantage. Yet that is not where it went wrong, He also brought Grimm, mankind's very own enemy, to kneel and followed his orders. So when mankind found dust, they fought against the Grimm and it was decided that those who held the ability of the Blood Knights to be killed. And it was decreed by the Silver Eyed warrior who killed the last Blood Knight that: 'Anywho wield our essence as a weapon is to be removed from this plain and banished from paradise'"

"And to this day, although heavily modified, it is told to children to not abuse the gifts they are given and use it for their own gain" Ozpin took a sip of his mug as Sienna digested the information.

"So why tell me all of this?" he looked back to her "To give you the truth as to why Alex is under guard and caged like a animal, but enough about that. What were you to say if I told you the tale of the Four maidens was around when I was a boy"

Sienna looked at him up and down with confusion, ignoring the sudden topic change, "You can not be that old"

Ozpin seemed to adopt a look "What if I told you it was true?". Sienna had to chuckle "You can't be serious". The temperature lowered drastically.

"Does it look like I was joking" Sienna seemed on edge before coughing "what?". "What if I told you there are four maidens weidling unimaginable power without dust" Sienna raised an eyebrow "Like a semblance?" she was not believe a ounce of this.

"No my dear, like magic" Sienna looked at him with skepticism "I don't follow…" then there was a cough. "Yea hard time believing it the first time too" Sienna looked back to Qrow with wide eyes "Your serious?!" she sounded surprised then Ironwood looked to her as she looked back noticing his hard stare "does it look like we're joking" Sienna only gulped at the sudden pressure on her.

"Please answer: why tell me this?!" she nearly screamed at the confusion of it all. "Cause we believe you are to be next in line to receive the Fall maiden's power".

She looked at everyone with wide eyes "Who are you people" Glynda then stepped forward "We are still your teachers and headmasters" Qrow coughed again "Only we have a side job that the world does not know about" and finally Ironwood turns to face her "We are protectors of the world, Miss Malvolia"

Sienna was overwhelmed if her sudden slump in her chair was to be taken in account. "It is better if you see it in person" Ozpin said as he got up with the other three moving to the center of the room Sienna got up and joined them curious yet still numb from the shock.

/\\[V]/\

When the platform stopped they started walking, and Sienna followed reluctantly. "What...where" she asked but no one answered her. When they arrived at the end of the long corridor she saw two pods and one was obviously occupied.

"The girl in the other pod overthere, is the previous fall maiden" She looked into it and saw the girl but she was obviously near all the through death's door. "Then why haven't I gained her power? And why is she still alive?".

"When the power of Maidens transfer they are transferred to the last female in their thoughts, and if the last person on their thoughts were of a male it would seek someone at random" Sienna then thought of something.

"Then why keep her alive?" Qrow grimaced "Cause the person who put her in this condition did so intentionally and was female...and Maidens here are a closely guarded secret". Sienna felt the full weight of what he insinuated.

"Then the power would fall into the wrong hands…" Ozpin then spoke "Now do you see why we told you this, and why there is a second pod?" Ironwood was doing something with the console but stopped.

"You mean to somehow meld our auras together? That is basically a person's soul you going to merge with mine! And to boot she is human and I am Faunus there is clear differences between us!" she did raise a point but Ironwood took over.

"Yes, Atlas has been researching aura from a scientific view, and throughout testings and volunteer samples we have been able to do this very thing between human and Faunus...but there too many unknowns still" Qrow took over again.

"Basically what Jimmy here is trying to say is: no one has sense power split like this" Sienna was even more confused "Wait she doesn't have all her power?!" Ozpin nodded. "What Qrow was talking about was, someone drained a portion of her power before he saved her and brought her here" Sienna felt even more pressure.

She stepped up to the glass and pressed her hand against it. "I will do it…from what you told me...the other half is out there searching for her and it is better for said half to be on the move right" she looked back with a smile, all be it a sad one.

Qrow spoke "Before you go signing any papers Fido" he took a swig of his flask "you got to understand we can't just _give_ her power to you" Glynda finally spoke after a while "But we can give you what they are bound to"

"Her aura you mean" everyone nodded. "The process is not certainty, like you said previously we have no idea what would happen as a result or if it will even work. It is best to come to terms with all eventualities, so take some time to think, but before the festival ends we need a answer" Ozpin said to which Sienna took one last look at the Fall Maiden and the empty pod.

"alright..I will think on it" she said as she walked out with everyone and Ironwood bringing up the rear. When the stepped onto the platform Sienna shared one hard look at the pod of the Fall Maiden.

Then it vanished from her sight, and to the back of her mind.

* * *

 **OH BOY NOT EVEN CHAPTER 20 AND SHIT ALREADY HIT THE FAN...I am a asshole anyway.**

 **Did you know I originally planned to have Alex kill the mass of troops and flee? Then as I write a few scenes after that I remembered I needed to cover the Festival and the dance. So, I deleted what was there and went from there. GOOD HUH? besides I rather write all of this, some anyway, as one giant chapter and a half flashback. Yay, no cause if I don't want to what makes you thing you will to.**

 **Anyway, That happened, Now what is next** **on my list. *rolls chair over to filing cabinet and opens a drawer only to get blasted in the face by a ungodly amount of papers. ah that's right.**

 **The whole Blood Knight thing. That it self was already decided way before the first chapter was posted. though the actual' tale' was on the spot. As for the Reaper Alex got, WHO WANTS TO NAME IT? give me a suggestion in your review. come one I can not keep giving things names. It is rather difficult if I give it a name, look up its meaning, and accidently call it a another word for something horrible.**

 **Where was that mental note...ah here it is: WHY THE FUCK IS MY STORY IN WITH A BUNCH OF RWBY AND NARUTO CROSSOVER FICS?! I do know there are other non Naruto but THE FIRST PAGE IS LITERED WITH THEM...maybe I am probably blowing it out of proportion but come on...who would do that. you have SULLIED THIS GOOD STORY...and it makes me weep a little at night. and that guy who did this is happy about it. Also why? I know its a RWBY crossover but just why? I doubt there are other Titanfall ones on that same community. But this is more or less a me getting to rant note.**

 **So that's that...uh nothing else of note for now. I would like someone who is not invested in this story to beta for it seeing as if I get someone to beta odds are they will come from reading this story and I rather not give a reader the leg up on the others cause reasons. no one likes that.**

 **Anyway peace, duces, tootles, what ever. I mainly grew up around my grandparents so that is why I have no clue as to those younger than me say or do...I am not even 21 and I feel old. Wait I DID A BAD *hides in a convent bush***


	16. If You Could Change Anything

**OH BOY, this was a strange one to write seeing as I wrote my self ahead of schedule of where I wanted to be but oh well I guess 'act 1 or volume 1' is done... YES ALL THIS WAS APART OF ACT OR WHAT EVER 1 cause reasons. At least it feels like it and I covered 3 volumes in 16 chapters... I hear some people calling bullshit and I agree it is bull shit. Yet it twas done and I am a little behind my update schedule but expect that to happen a lot, actual screw the weekly update schedule I will get these damn things out when I can but at least expect me to try and update these weekly.**

 **That aside, I like to point out I had to delete whole chunks of dialogue and such to get this right seeing as this is a point of no return sorta speak so I wanted this to be right in my eyes, HELL I even went through it looking for obvious spelling mistakes like her instead of her or something like it. Though I may have missed some like usual.**

 **Now the boring shit: I do not own RWBY seeing at Rooster Teeth does, and Titanfall is owned by Respawn Entertainment and both are great in their own right and demand respect I only own the thing that passes as a plot and Alexavier and his dead/alive family.**

 **Review, rant, bitch, moan, complain, rage, whatever the fuck you want and the guy who reviewed as 'Cave Johnson' fuck you and you almost made me laugh but seriously fuck you and I knew someone was going to write a review by copy pasting that into that damned box. Nice job and fuck you again.**

* * *

Felicity was scrolling through the datapad Cinder gave her. Her transport shook as it hit some turbulence. "Pilot, Who ever is flying this does is worse than the one who routinely flew our old Widow" Scar said as she looked to her first Titan.

He was in his standard white, red color scheme but had a yellow optic. "Well, it is good they don't fly widows carrying more than one titan now do they" her titan simply 'nodded' before staring at the wall.

She returned to looking over her mission another time when the intercom came on. "This is your stop miss" the cargo bay ramp opened and they were several miles above the ground. Felicity stood up, grabbed her heavily modified spitfire, Re .45, and charge rifle.

Scar moved to the wall he was staring at to pick up a weapon not normally used by ronins, for Scar grabbed a XO16A2 chaingun. "Still wondering why you were given it" Felicity said as she climbed onto Scar's back.

"To answer your question, my A.I core was used by a salvaged Stryder relic titan who apparently had a XO16 as their main weapon" Felicity merely shrugged and nodded forward. Scar jogged forward and let gravity do the rest.

The cargo airship with a White Fang emblem on the side flew off, seemingly getting away from the island in a hot hurry. Felicity took a seat on top of Scar's chassis as she looked at the topography of the island as Scar moved to the given coordinates to be given on the site equipment.

"So, Cinder wanted us to head to some island in the middle of nowhere, with no living thing here, and bring back a Dr. Merlot? She does realize she sent us to a DESOLATE, island right?" Scar seemed to agree but did not physically show it.

Arriving at the coordinates, Felicity jumped off her perch and began to look around. She found the cache but it was torn open by animals. Luckily, the charges made it out okay. "Pilot, I believe the retracting of 'no living thing here' is applicable" which she merely nodded to and shoved the explosives into her pack.

"Keep some sensors scanning for Grimm or any other creature" Scar nodded and walked behind her as they moved to the second set of coordinates. _"Pilot, we are being ghosted, the scans tell me they are Grimm but do not match any known variant"_ she acknowledged him without a physical que and kept walking.

After a few yards of walking Scar suddenly turned around sword already drawn and a Grimm carcass cleaved in half soared above and past Felicity's head who looked unsurprised.

She then was struck by curiosity at the non-dissipating Grimm corpse. "They usually go up in smoke correct?" Scar nodded "Yet this one does not...and it shares a shocking resemblance to Prowlers" Felicity tapped her helmet's chin.

"What percentage?" Scar stared at the corpse for a few seconds "given the Grimm qualities it has a 100% likeness, it does share the black coloration, red lines and red-yellow eyes, and the spines the Prowler has seemed to be white tipped instead of yellow." She glared.

"I have a feeling us and Alex were not the first ones 'accidentally' transported here" Scar seemed to agree and the corpse finally started to dissipate. "3 minute interval from death till dissipation catalogued to this Prowler variant" Felicity continued on to her objective with Scar eyeing their surroundings.

/\\[V]/\

After a hour they were met with a obstacle. "This island is not on any tectonic plate to have warranted this" Scar said which Felicity thought on "You say it was man made...do a scan of the composition and go as deep as you can" Scar was already on it.

"This will take some time Pilot, in the meantime, a pack of Prowler Varitius is approaching to the west" Felicity merely faced the direction with a neutral face and held her spitfire at the hip.

She saw four sets of red eyes in the bush and just pulled the trigger. Suffice to say, the bush and anything not a tree was near rendered to a paste. The Prowler Varitius on the other hand, only the Alpha survived

The alpha was heavily wounded and had some tar leaking from its red flesh. It flared the movable spines with black core colored, red outline colored energy in between them all. It opened its mouth to take in air before Scar picked her up, phased to dodge a large similarly colored beam escape its mouth.

From its position to them, it bore a hole into the mountain revealing it was in fact man made, and was the door. Scar exited the other dimension, set Felicity down and picked up the Alpha Prowler Varitius.

It writhed in his hand and tried to get free anyway it could. Scar merely stabbed the sword he had into its gut and pushed it down spilling its organs surprisingly.

Dropping the carcass "I am starting to think these are lab experiments of actual animals, spliced together, and given Grimm DNA" Scar said as he stared at the opening it created "And highly dangerous"

Felicity seemed to nod "Seemed that what the mining charges were for...Well i am going in" she pulled the bolt on her spitfire to chamber a round from her new drum magazine.

Aiming her LMG into the new door she entered the 'complex' as Scar stood watching the only exit as of now.

/\\[V]/\

Felicity managed to find a console and was surprised the place had power...given there were maintenance droids. She accesed the map of the complex, and found out it was the lab to one 'Doctor Merlot of Merlot Industries'.

'Well we're in the right place' she downloaded the layout of the complex, and had Scar wireless get the lab levels, and any other map he was able to get. Looking at her wrist where her scroll showed the surface level floor.

" _Pilot, elevator A1 takes you to the Droid Access level where I could tap the sensors to search for Dr. Merlot"_ Felicity began to hunt down said elevator.

Which took her awhile given it was a labyrinth even with the map. As she rode on it she jumped a centimeter, scared by the sudden crackle of the intercom. "Ah...somebody came to visit me. Not surprised, but you don't look like one of Ozpin's little leeches...yet you have gear not of this world...like my little creations" the voice said obviously raspy.

She did not speak back and just waited for him to kill the elevator. "Your here for a different reason...if your heading to the Droid control center was of any indication meaning your here for me" She was getting paranoid yet curious now.

"Do not fear girl, I am too old to do much against you" the elevator came to a stop at a different floor, opened to a droid waving for her to follow. "Whoever sent you wants me dead, so come and kill me...I finished what I wanted to do for the most part" she followed the droid with a finger on the trigger and weapon at the ready.

" _Felicity, his voice pattern does not show he was lying yet I would advise caution"_ she mentally agreed. She followed the Droid for what felt like hours till it lead her to a door and left.

Hitting the button on the side she was greeted with the usual layout of a lab but there wa a old looking man with a series of tubes leading into his back, his lab coat cut off on his right side and had some metal grafted to his right arm.

He turned around showing his left eye was cybernetic and several centimeters around were replaced by metal, and looking at his right arm it was a replacement arm. "Yes, yes I took to artificial means to prolong my life but you are here to kill me yes? Oh well well get on with it" Felicity aimed her LMG at him and remembered her mission then lowered it but it was still at the ready.

"On the contrary, I am here to collect you...my superior officer asked me, and in the event you were not here, I was told to collect any and all research you have on the Grimm" the doctor raised his only eyebrow in curiosity?

"Do they know I was responsible for the butchering of a whole city?" Felicity was grateful her helmet hid her face as she grimaced. "Yes, that and among other things, was why I was tasked with collecting you" the doctor glared at her searching her posture for something then sighed.

"Very well...better than dealing with Ozpin, let me gather my drives" he moved and with each leg movement his leg hissed. Looking at his legs they too were metal but they were bow-legged.

Shrugging she looked around and noticed the various test tubes. And was slightly horrified at seeing so many tubes with the Grimmified Prowlers. She looked to see Merlot returning carrying a briefcase.

"It will take time for the aircraft to return, so indulge my questions… why agree so quickly" she glared at him from behind the safety of the helmet.

The doctor merely glared back "I am old, and would not be able to put up much of a fight in retaliation" she nodded then looked back to the deformed prowlers. "The Grimm here… what do you call them" he seemed to be lightly surprised.

"Well, I call them Flayers, they tend to do just that: flay their prey alive. They are not wholly Grimm so they require nutrients, and as you saw do not dissipate at the moment of death" he looked to the various test tubes.

"I assume they will try to kill you" he surprisingly shook his head "They more or less tolerate my presence, that's my fault at the end of things" Felicity looked to him with a raised eyebrow.

"She was the first Flayer created, and not being largely Grimm she imprinted on me, surprise" she merely stared at him before sighing. He looked at her quizzically but shrugged it off.

" _Pilot, the evac is here but there is a sizeable force of 'Flayers' following"_ Felicity nodded "Come on, it's going to be a hot extract" she jogged to the exit with the doctor lagging behind.

/\\[V]/\

When they reached the large opening, Scar removed his blade from a dead Flayer. "Pilot the Evac vessel can not land here and is hovering several kilometers to our east" he held out a hand which she stepped on. Merlot raised an eyebrow "What a strange contraption…" Once the hatch closed it stood motionless then the yellow optic turned to him "Yea, no touching him and come on" Felicity's voice spoke instead and a open hand waited for him.

Hesitantly, he stepped on it and was then held like a toddler would hold a toy and she willed the mech ot run east with Flayers hot on their trail. As they entered the clearing with the Airship's cargo bay ramp extended, there were several WF grunts ready to provide covering fire.

Setting the Doctor down and a WF grunt started to escort him he spoke "The Matriarch, I forgot she is needed as apart of my research" Felicity groaned and it bleed through the speakers and made to turn around in doing so was met face to face with said matriarch.

It stood a shoulder taller then the two alphas flanking her, had bone plates on her shoulders and legs while extending to her hind legs in a near perfect line, her spines were calcified and white, her head was armored in thick bone plates, sharp pure white teeth were bared, her tail was covered in bone plates with spikes on both side of said tail, and bone plates covered all around her like a boartusk with longer spikes protruding from her spinal column.

"THAT IS THE MATRIARCH?!" Felicity yelled staring the Doctor down who nodded. "You do know the chances of bringing it alive is literally 0%" he merely shook his head "Night Mother, come" the Matriarch heard his voiced and leaped over the Ronin, landed behind it kicking up dirt, and stalked to the its caller.

She brought her face dangerously close to him, The doctor was in the middle of the cargo bay which the large Flayer was able to still fit in there was surprising. The doctor did not flinch as the matriarch then layed down behind him and basically encircled him in some protective circle. The two alpha's made a move towards the matriarch but she growled loudly. "Felicity was it, I recommend killing the others, they served their purpose, she is all that was needed" Felicity merely rolled her eyes, unholstered the chain gun, and fired with reckless abandon at the Flayers who were caught off guard and were killed in that instant.

The two alphas behind Felicity were quick to pounce on the titan. The pilot seemed to know this and activated Phase mode. The two alphas pounced on nothing, then looked forward to see the very thing they were going to rip and tear apart was in front of them, and then saw nothing.

Felicity walked toward the ramp which the Matriarch growled at her. "Know what" she started, switched the external speakers off, and contacted her WF liaison. "Send another transport, Dr. Merlot will be arriving at the drop off point with a very… large guard dog" the liaison merely acknowledged that and the connection was cut.

The ramp was raised back sealing the cargo bay door then flew away. The two WF grunts there were waiting, switching the external speakers back on "Were waiting for the next airship which is a hour away" the two grunts groaned and one with a maroon patch complained.

/\\[\ **Hours Later** /]/\

Sienna walked around the campus as she heard the announcers describing the next match up being Nora and some unlucky victim. As she walked the announcers seemed to yell for the cameras to be cut over something and medivac for the combatant.

She walked into Alex and was knocked onto her ass. "Ow…" she saw his hand outstretched to help her back up. "Sorry Alex-" she was interrupted by a hand wave "Honestly I should have moved seeing as you were off in your mind… which begs the question what are you thinking about?"

She glared into his eyes searching for a the courage to ask him for advice. Letting go of ehr glare and sighing, she waved for him to follow. As they walked to a secluded part of the campus she then asked.

"Alex...if you had the chance to gain a ability that can help save the world but at the possible cost of losing who you are now, would you do it?" she looked at the floor wither her hands behind her back.

Alex started to contemplate his answer, and took note of her demeanor. Sighing he raised her face up to look her in the eyes. "What ever sparked you to ask me that question is a very real thing… but to answer it I would do it. Even if it meant I would lose myself. Protecting those who I cherish and love, I will accept any burden, any curse, and pay any price to protect them" Sienna for the first time sense she was a kid started to tear up.

Alex brought her into a hug, "Would be my answer, yours is your own… if you feel like you want to do this then do it, I will stand by you and the new you no matter what… even if the new you hates me I will stand by your side come hell or high water, you can count on me to support your decisions" breaking off the hug but kept his hands on her shoulders and Sienna was crying a small river.

'Why...why must you be this…you idiot' she thought and wiped her eyes "Thank you" she looked away and Alex took it as a sign to back off. Sighing he rubbed his face, "Look, if you are wanting me to say yes or no and decide for you is only something you and you alone can decide. You can get the outcome of this decision, all the facts, and all the opinions on the matter… it all comes back to you saying yes or no to this… instead of seeking someone else to say yes or no, seek their support" he said smiling and patted her shoulder.

She nodded and smiled finally and looked to him "Thank you Alexavier" she walked off and disappeared behind a column. 'She acts just like Melody' he thought on her question and something felt off. As he thought on it, he was already back in the shop with Weiss, Blake, Melody and Lazu listening to someone and saw the screen covered in red and a black queen chess piece.

It disappeared and Nora was seen kneeling on the floor and her hammer was coated red and her opponent… was carted out by a stretcher with a arm missing. At that Alex had to ask "What IN THE HELL happened!?" seeing the three girls look of shock and lack of a answer and even Melody was unable to say anything.

"Alex, Nora's strength behind her hammer broke, pulverized, and annihilated the poor boy's arm" Verdinia said which got Alex to stare hard at the television. "This...this is not right… something is not right" he was about to open the shutter when Yang already threw it open and Ruby dashed in. Yang closed it and looked to Alex worried.

"What's going on!" he asked which Ruby started crying. Melody was first to act and was by her side trying to soothe her. "Grimm are attacking Vale, specifically Beacon… we passed several dead students and the Atlas robots are running rampant" when Yang said dead students and atlas robots running rampant he instantly knew what was going on.

"Yang, you and the others...call your lockers here, Lazu your gear is in the third locker, Verdinia get ready for combat" Alex began controlling the situation then remembered Anza was with Liam in the clinic "Horus, go to the clinic and check up on Anza and Liam and if you can find Sienna tell her to go there" Horus nodded and was first one out the shutter that Yang raised for it.

Once Lazu was armed, and the four thuds outside were of any indication of RWBY's weapon lockers. "Get armed, we're going to figure out what the hell is going on and the only way I see that is figure out where the hell everyone is" The shutter was thrown open by Verdinia and she walked out looking toward Vale as smoke pillars spew out.

Once RWBY got geared they started to plan. "Yang I want you, Blake, and Lavender to scour the grounds and help where ever you can. Weiss I want you and Sizz to head to the stadium and get whatever intel you can, while Ruby, Verdinia, and I will head into Vale. Lazu You have to head to the Vale military line or where ever you need to go and radio me where pockets of civilians are" Lazu seemed to be hesitant but nodded, pulled out a communicator and started speaking into it as she ran to the landing pads.

Yang and Blake nodded and took off with Lavender running with them. Weiss and Sizz nodded as well and looked booked it toward landing airships. Alex embarked and Ruby mounted onto Verdinia's back. Looking behind them he forgot the Reaper was here.

"Honestly I give up on naming you, hurry and catch up with Weiss" the Reaper nodded and ran to catch up with Sizz's transponder. "Come on Alex the more we waste here the greater chance people are dying!" Alex merely cursed "I KNOW!" he yelled back and took off getting Ruby to yelp and hold on for dear life.

/\\[V]/\

Yang, Blake, and Lavender followed the sounds of fighting and saw a bunny fanus get smacked by a rampant Atlas Paladin. "Lavender try and tear its CPU out, Blake we're gonna trip it" Blake nodded as Lavender holstered its weapon and took off running toward the paladin.

Yang and Blake ran towards it as the Paladin was shrugging off the hail of bullets and beams from several students, it lurched forward when Lavender mounted on its back and proceeded to rip into the plating pulling sparking wires out searching for the main CPU.

Out of nowhere, black and yellow blur suddenly topple/'trip', the paladin and it shuts down as Lavender pulls out a motherboard...or half of one. "Yang? Blake? What are you guys doing here?" the two girls looked to the owner of the voice and it was Jaune who looked curious but relieved.

"Well, duh, here to help defend beacon" Lavender jumped off the poor excuse for a stryder when there was a series of thuds, and to their right out came a speeding what thought to be a Stryder look alike mech but its arms held a parallel with the atlas while it's legs held a parallel with the ogre, not to mention the torso was more bulky. The odd part of it was it had a angular head, a single red line running across ifs 'face' in a V shape stopping part way on the sides.

In its left hand was a shield and in the right was a large cannon, aiming at them, and the blue glow was glowing brighter. Blake was the first to act "EVERYONE MOVE!" and everyone did and they all managed to dodge a series of teal bolts of energy as it pelted a large area where they once were.

Yang, once done with her roll took off and cocked her right fist back and smashed it against the mech's left knee only for her attack to rebound and get smacked into a dorm building by the large shield, it fired more of the tela bolts of energy at the their students who began to fire at it with Jaune glaring at the mech.

Jaune began to notice the bullets were hitting but not the plating…"It has a shield, quick we need to overload the shield!" a boy with blue hair nodded, shifted his weapon, and threw it at the mech. As it landed it bypassed the 'shield' and all over the mech teal electricity arced all over it. This caused said mech to spazm.

Taking this into account the resumed the hail of bullets and they began to actual hit the plating causing damage. Blake took advantage of the mech's state and climbed on the back of it to begin looking for something.

"There" she spotted a out of place rectangle, unholstered gambol shroud's blade and thrust it into said rectangle which caused it to stop all together, the red light of its optic to dim and fall face first. Lavender jogged to help Blake down from the immobile mech.

"Blake come on, There's more fighting over by the cafeteria" Blake nodded and ran to catch up with Lavender pulling ahead ever so slightly.

/\\[V]/\

Weiss was rather surprised to see the 'Reaper' with her but regardless accepted the help. She was about to board a airship but what came off it was all the teams who fought in the tournament. She spotted Jaune in the group, "What's going on" she asked as she jogged up to him.

The knight merely looked to her, yet shook his head "Grimm, and the White Fang. They are attacking the school and we're going to help defend beacon" Weiss was momentarily stunned but something in her mind destroyed the state of immobilization. And this part spoke for her.

"Then we will beat them back and give them some payback" she looked visibly hostile making Jaune flinch which also caused his team who were listening in, saw her face as well, flinch as well. Weiss ignored this and took off the way she came while dialing her teammates in a group call.

"What's going on Weiss" Ruby said and grunted as something exploded in the background, Weiss saw the landing pad area explode. "Well that way off is gone" she heard Alex's voice in the background as well.

"Nevermind that, The white Fang is here as well!" she yelled and spotted a bullhead drop off a Ursa and two WF grunts. "And they are dropping grimm off" she hid behind a building as Sizz and the Reaper hid with her.

Then Alex connected to the call, "Stay where you are Blake and Yang just cut out and I am worried that Horus has not reported back. I will be damned if I let three more go silent" Weiss was confused, looking at her scroll, she saw Blake and Yang were connected for a whole 2 seconds.

There was loud thuds coming from beyond her cover, then a series of shouts and gunfire. Peering beyond her cover she saw Alex finish off a Ursa, by crushing the poor thing's skull. Then from behind her a WF grunt came tumbling toward her, looking at the body finish rolling mere inches from her feet. She could tell he was severely mauled by a large creature.

Then a building collapsed in on itself as a large, heavily armored, and angry Ursa Major came barreling through said building. She relaxed when she saw it had a red collar on it. Stepping out form her cover, the Ursa took up a stand by her as Verdinia's metal feet stopped by her as well.

Ruby jumped off and walked to the ursa to pat its cheek "Good Zwei". Zwei growled in appreciation. "Okay now that I know you guys are safe" he was cut off by looking to the tower as it exploded. He looked down and optic switched from red to blue signaling Verdinia took over as Alex was doing something else.

Then the hatch opened and Alex already jumping out as if his ass was on fire. "Ruby! Weiss! Hurry, Verdinia we need a fast ball to the base of the tower" he sounded scared. Weiss was still piecing together the broken sentence when she, Alex, and Ruby were suddenly grabbed.

Ruby was equally confused, and felt Alex's arms wrap around her waist and knew he did the same to Ruby. Verdinia finished calculating and threw the three fleshlings high and far, Alex seemed to glare at their landing zone, tightened his grip, and flared his jump kit to soften the landing for the two girls.

The second they landed, he let go as they skid across the ground. Especially Weiss and her heeled footwear. Once they looked up at the tower they saw large golden light shows, and explosions were seen going off. Alex was about to order something when he tapped the left side of his head. Looking away he was mumbling, Weiss and Ruby looked to the top of the tower and was devising a plan.

Then Alex screamed and they were acutely aware some rubble was destroyed. "Ruby, you head up there using Weiss's glyphs, I have to go limit the damage a certain acquaintance of mine left me. And please Ruby, bring Sienna back alive" he sounded hurt when he mentioned his partner.

As Weiss was about to create her glyphs a loud shrieking roar was heard, looking behind them they saw a flying Grimm monstrosity that Alex thought resembled a Dragon.

And it was heading straight for the tower "Ruby Hurry and get Sienna out of there!" Weiss casted her glyphs on the tower and Ruby bolted up the tower, using her semblance and the Glyphs. But it would be a while when she reached the top.

Alex patted Weis on the shoulder, "Wait here so you can catch them, I have a feeling they will jump" Weiss nodded. She saw him give orders to Sizz and the Reaper to protect her in the fullest capacity.

Then he took off back to where they were launched from. Weiss looked to the tower hoping all went right.

/\\[\ **A Hour before** /]/\

Sienna ripped her Cleaver out of a WF grunt as Horus finished killing several beowolves. "Horus, go check up on Anza and Liam. The Grimm there are getting free reign near that clinic" Horus seemed to stare but nodded and ran to the clinic reloading his 'Hemlok' as he did so.

She looked to the 'war' on beacon's grounds and remembered what the headmaster asked of her and ran to the tower. As she reached the front door she saw Ozpin, in a hurring mater, wave her to him.

"I belie-" he was cut of by her nodding her head. "Very well, let's get to it" they ran to the elevator that ran in parallel to the main lift to get to the former fall maiden. When the elevator stopped, and the doors opened, the two ran to the two pods.

Ozpin instantly activated the console, and after punching in a series of commands the right pod opened. "Sienna into the pod" she did as was ordered and as it sealed she looked to the other pod and saw a faint amber colored glow.

She breathed in, waited a few seconds and breathed out. She braced for the inevitable, as a machine was getting louder. Looking to Ozpin she also saw a girl in a red redd, black hair covering a eye, and she was holding a bow. Her eyes shrink as the nocked arrow was sent flying, Ozpin tried to intercept but a accompanying bolt of fire stalled him.

The arrow pierced the glass and found its home in the heart of the now dead maiden. Sienna looked on shocked. She focused her semblance into her hands and palmed the hatch. The effect blasted said hatch at a near sound breaking speed which the Black haired, now levitating, girl merely batted away with a mere hand.

Jumping from the pod, grabbing her cleaver, Ozpin stood in front of her "This is not your fight, go topside, find Qrow or Ironwood and tell them what happened… do not interfere as of now you will only get in the way" Sienna merely looked between them and nodded. She took off glaring at the levitating girl as she ran past her.

Entering the elevator, she knew they were talking, and as the door closed she heard a fight start. After a few minutes, the doors re-opened at the reception area of the tower, running out into the Grimm infested warzone. She saw Atlas military and some students fighting the Grimm.

She started to look to the Drom when she felt tremors, looking back to the tower she made a choice. Taking a look at her cleaver, she tapped the hilt like she did during the festival. The Cleaver shifted and the port on the hilt opened. Looking at her case of cylinders she found a black-red one.

Alex left a small note attached to it 'This is specially crafted, it combines fire and gravity dust in a unstable way, and i am not responsible for loss of limb or hair - your partner Alex'.

She smiled slightly and loaded the cylinder in as the port closed. The lines this time were a swirl of red and black like her weapon was alive but ignored it. Running back to the elevator she saw there was no elevator. Looking up she judged her distance and concentrated on her feet and hands.

Jumping into the shaft she let go and was blasted at sound breaking speeds. In a act of instinct she stopped herself with a technique Alex taught her and stayed in a strange near split stance facing the closed doors to the office.

She evened her breathed and concentrated, then kicked the doors separately with a kicks enhanced by her Aura. She then bolted out with a fist raised and charged. As expected the Levitating girl swatted the doors aside and caught her fist.

Then it subsequently caused a minor explosion. This sent both of them skidding back and was able to sap a minor amount of power from the altercation.

"Well are you a feisty little chihuahua… go back to your owner little girl" this caused Sienna to growl "Oh shut it you tramp, At least I don't dress how I act" this seemed to only get the girl to smirk.

"Good fo-" she merely leaned right to dodge a thrown cleaver "That was never-" then she was force forward with a unbearable burning sensation on her back. Snuffing the flame out with her aura she looked and saw the metal plated girl yank the Cleaver out of the melted remains of the desk.

"Where and who made that weapon… it is powerful" Sienna resisted the urge to gag at the face she made, it was domineering and filled with both lust and want. "No one you need to be concerned with" the Black haired girl smirked "Well, Judging by that little projection on your blade… I know exactly who it is" Sienna looked to her blade and saw the IMC logo wink out.

Looking back to the women she glared "And you won't live to go near him!" she dashed at her while swinging her balde which was grabbed with bare hands. Which set off the same force and 'hellfire feeling all along her arm. Aura was already snuffing the flame out.

She glared at her hand then at Sienna. "Interesting little trick he made to that weapon… but I wonder if he can help me in other ways" Sienna was getting creeped out but ignored it.

She dashed again swinging her blade which was dodged but she also had her fist cocked back and landed a left hook that exploded sending her skidding away a foot. "Little bitch, alright… the gloves come off" she raised both hands and spewed fire and firebolts at her while levitating. Sienna did her best to dodge them all but a few hit her shoulders.

Her armor help negate some aura damage but it was that, metal, and the heat was starting to make it slightly uncomfortable with it on. She rolled out of the way as a large stream of fire impacted where she was, only to get kicked to the side and tumbled into the back wall.

Getting up, she raised her cleaver to take a fire cloaked fist, that set off the Cleaver's function and blasted her away, this time cloaking her front in the hellfire. "THAT IS GETTING ANNOYING!" she charged again and was sending kick after punch in a well synced matter leaving Sienna unable to properly block.

This caused her to let her cleaver get hit out of hand and was picked up by the throat with some unnatural strength. "While I enjoyed this little spat" there was a loud shriek in the distance "But I have plans to follow through with" Sienna merely scoffed

There was a glare and her mouth opened to speak when light escaped from the eye holes and the raven haired girl was sent back near the window, Sienna stood unsctahed with only her upper arms and thigh armor missing.

Glaring at her again "Bitch, you have literally can squash me with one fell swoop… then why haven't you done so? Can't use it fully yet or are you afraid of something" she must been right seeing as she was rewarded with a scowl, shrunk pupils, and a lot of hate radiating from her.

"SILENCE YOUR TONGUE YOU WRETCH" Sienna, wide eyed, raised her arms in a cross pattern to take the brunt of a large stream of fire. She weathered the pain as the metal started to burn her arms, once stopped and metal recooled, it was grafted to her arms… that was a certainty.

Looking at the girl she kicked off the wall with a fist raised and was stopped by a wall of fire that knocked her back into a gear. The raven haired girl smirked at seeing a violet shimmer fade starting from her head and cascading downward.

"Poor, poor, girl you were strong that much is sure" Sienna growled and threw a rock at her which she deflected and exploded a foot away from her. Standing before her a few feet away Sienna glared at her.

The girl raised conjured a bow out of glass, and knocked a similarly crafted arrow, then aimed it at her. "Answer me this, do you think the devil exists?" the raven haired girl's ember eyes looked confused but smirked "No" which cased Sienna to chuckle.

"Oh But I know he is real, and is walking as a mortal man… and his name is Al-" she did not get to finished as the girl with a scowl let go of the string that sent the arrow piercing her armor and landing directly at her heart.

Sienna was wide eyed and her arms were at her sides limply. She heard someone land in front of her and stared. 'Ruby…' and her last thoughts was the look of sorrow as everything vanished.

/\\[V]/\

Ruby stared onward unable to do a thing as the arrow found its mark, and Cinder burnt away everything but Sienna's helmet. Then the 'Dragon' grimm latched onto the tower next to Cinder. She felt something well up inside of her and screamed "YOU WILL PAY!" as all she saw was covered by a white light, she heard a confused and angry 'what' and the dragon shriek in fear.

/\\[\ **Half hour Before the White Flash** /]/\

Alex jogged to the cafeteria and saw Yang suddenly burst into flames and charge into the cafeteria. Running to the entrance way, and kicking a door down. He saw something that he wished to never see, a large man wielding a red blade slash Yang's right arm off.

He vaguely heard Blake say 'no' and after that he hand tunnel vision centered on that man. He laughed and spoke to Blake about hurting him, But Alex did launched himself screaming with arm raised, cocked back ,ready to break a skull.

The suited male merely pushed off to the left dodging a small crater where he once stood. Blake was about to speak when Alex beat her to it, and his tone of voice would haunt her "Get Yang. To the Evac. Point Right. Fucking. Now" he was facing Adam and radiating pure hate and Rage.

It was further reinforced as multiple Beowolves and creeps encircled the cafeteria. "Oh, another man protecting my Blake… how many people to you charm my love" Alex glared and, on instinct, held his hands out and reached out to the 90+ grimm around the cafeteria.

Blake heard the Grimm writhe in pain, and felt a painful pull from within herself. She saw orbs of blood near his hands that was flowing from outside. Looking she saw he was draining the Grimm of all creatures while the creeps were spared but were howling for some other reason. The beowolves then dissipated, looking back Alex had to 10 meter wide spheres of blood. It then started to contort into one large scythe, and it only held the appearance the screamed: Kill.

"Go Now. Blake" She looked outside and decided to do so, carrying Yang out she was surprised to see the creeps ignore her and focus inside.

With Alex and the strange man, he glared "You hurt my Sister, your cut her ARM off...you will lose much more than a arm" he said with a neutral tone and launched himself scythe reared back and mid swing to cleave the suited man in half.

The suited individual partial unsheathed his blade to block the scythe and as he did so a Creep ran through a exposed opening in the wall and latched down onto his leg. Alex stopped pushing on the sword, reared the scythe back over his head and brought it down.

The suit managed to get the creep to off him when Alex stopped pressuring him, but narrowly dodged the scythe, but his mask was cut in half and fell. Alex glared at the red eyes of rage that looked at him with equal amounts.

He hurled the scythe at the Faunus, who again went to block it but the scythe transformed into multiple streams and went around him, Looking at Alex confused failed to properly move to dodge the fist as he was send off his feet and screamed as his shoulders were impaled by the same red substance the scythe was made from.

Alex walked to him and was unknowingly pulling blood from the faunus's wounds into the two red spikes. The faunus looked to be losing consciousness. But the lethargic feeling stalled then stopped as Alex walked to him.

He glared at Alex and only saw the red lights of the helmet. The Faunus had a death grip on his weapon and secretly made a plan. Alex reached for nothing with his left hand at his waist as a blood red, wrong looking cleaver formed and placed it at his right arm, and reared back. The Faunus growled and took the freedom of his arm to act.

And slashed upward cleaving Alex up from his waist, curving around his torso, and the helmet and pushing him back. He took satisfaction at Alex's pain but bolted to avoid the creeps that were barreling onto him. Alex knew he escaped but recalled the creeps to him as he used the gathered blood to heal himself. He used a Creep as a crutch back to the evac point. He noticed the helmet was sparking and ripped it off, 'Great...I have to make new armor' he said knowing very well his newly created armor was already broken.

He had to take a detour around some rubble, but he arrived at the tower seeing Weiss, Sizz, Reaper, and Verdinia look puzzled at the sight of him surrounded by 30 something Grimm Creeps and one he was using as a crutch.

"Don't mind me, where is Ruby" Weiss was about to tell him when there was a flash of light and the dragon shrieking. As Alex opened his eyes finally and looked up. Willing his body to finish healing he looked to Weiss and Verdinia.

"I need a fast ball, and Weiss I need Glyphs to walk on" Verdinia did what was asked and Weiss did so as well. Once Alex was thrown, Weiss placed glyphs under where she thought he would land and all the way up.

To be frank he was two thirds up and landed on the second from the lowest glyph and started sprinting upward. Once reaching the edge, he climbed up seeing no one and a frozen 'Dragon'. He took note of Ruby on the floor out cold and a helmet.

It took him some time to realize and bolted to Ruby to make sure she was alive. He found her pulse on her neck and was relieved, but looked to Sienna's helmet he grabbed it and began to look it over.

He sighed and attached it to his waist and walked to the asleep Ruby. "I got you Ruby, I got you" he grabbed her and Sienna's cleaver that was next to her, mag locking the weapon to his back he jumped off the edge.

After nearing the ground he fired his kit to begin slowing his decent, and a few meters above the ground he fired them again and braced himself as he landed with a near miss able thud. Taking Ruby off his shoulder, he cradled her against him and stood up.

Weiss walked next to Alex as Verdinia, Sizz, Reaper, walked near as the creep army hanged back.

/\\[\ **Days later** /]/\

Alex shut the door to his little self made abode on the Xiao-Long grounds that also doubled as his main 'shop' and titan housing. He walked into the house and sighed, he saw Qrow trying to ge Tai to turn off the holo tv.

"He is right Tai, without the 'CCTV' you won't get a signal here in Vale" he said as he shut the door dusting his hands off his hands onto his work pants. Tai just sighed and turned it off Alex walked to the coffee table and placed the remote inside a drawer and took a seat with the other two adults.

"Without that CCTV, Vale is basically a dead zone to the world there was never a point in getting a signal to the TV" Qrow said and patted his former teammate's shoulder. "With luck, scrolls may still work but overall this is just bad next to shitty" Alex said rubbing his left eye.

"Alex, did you get a lick of sleep for a while?" Tai said noticing the bags under his eyes. "Yea pilot, you look like me when I was never sober" he got a smirk at the glare from Alex but sighed. "I was getting the minimum of 4 hours, still working on that arm for Yang" Qrow sighed "You got to slow down for a while, or Yang won't be able to thank you for building a shoddy arm"

Alex rolled his eyes at Qrow "But…" he noticed Tai's look for him to do the same. Alex sighed "fine...I will get 6 hours nothing more" which Tai smiled and nodded which Qrow shrugged and got up to walk up stairs. Alex looked to Tai "Ruby still under?" he was met with a simply nod which Alex sighed at.

"Melody is doing a good job of watching over her… your sister is amazing" he chuckled "Well she has a lot of experience with 'at home nursing'... and too much experience" Alex said rubbing his shoulder.

"I take it those times where you got in a fight, and she took care of you… explains a lot" Tai got up and went to the kitchen to fix something to drink and Alex nodded off. Tai never did wake him up.

/\\[\ **Few Days later** /]/\

Alex kept true to his promise and slept for six hours and already he had to trash the first prototype of the arm. But he was able to build the frame of a better one, with better hydraulics. He pushed off the table and looked behind him to see Fenix sleeping, the new pet addition to the dysfunctional family. Fenix was a abnormally well armored creep, one of the Creeps Alex somehow took control over and did not go rampant after he became unconscious. "Fenix, come on let's go check on Zwei" the Creep stood up, stretched, and yawned.

It followed him out as Alex walked around back of the house to see Zwei rolling in the grass with the specters attempting to bathe him. "You three are doing it wrong, you need to get him to sleep first...where is Messorem and that honey…" at the talk of Honey he perked up and the newly named reaper came out with a crate of honey and Melody beside it.

"Here is the honey for bathing this tub of lard…" she said and began ordering the specters and reaper around as Honey was promised to Zwei if he stayed still and complied to the wish to get a bath.

He rolled his eyes and walked back to the Xiao-Long residence main door and told Fenix to stay. Which the creep sat down and stood vigil over the abode. As Alex entered he was not surprised by Tai reading something on his scroll, "Hey Ruby just woke up and Qrow is talking to her… want some tea?"

Alex took a cup, sipped it, and nodded "good stuff, could use a bit more sweetener but still good without" he took more sips and Qrow walked down the steps "I'm heading out, take care of the girls in my stead 'Pilot'" Alex merely gave him the bird as he walked out and as Alex took a sip of the tea.

Alex set his tea-cup down and walked up stairs to do his own check on the girls. He stopped to peek into Yang's room and still saw her sitting in bed looking out the window, yet noticed she at least ate her food then went to Ruby's room.

Once he entered Ruby looked to him and put on a smile to cover something up he pulled a chair to him and sat down. "So, Rubes, how was sleeping for a solid a week and being awake for a day" Ruby shrugged her shoulders and texted someone then closed her scroll.

"Well good as can be expected… considering I may or may not have… 'thunderstruck' a giant Grimm" Alex nodded and leaned back "That would be what I call as 'thunderstruck' for sure" Alex sighed and Ruby asked "What happened to…" Alex held up a hand "Before you ask that, you need to know you may not like the answer so now… are you sure you want to know"

Ruby nodded and Alex did not move before opening his mouth "Sense the CCTV tower was knocked down, no one knew what exactly happened in Vale and all that everyone saw was Atlas hurting innocent civilians and Grimm running rampant…" Ruby only nodded.

"Next Weiss… her father took her back to Atlas where she would be safe, and probably is best for anyone hailing from Atlas" Ruby looked surprised yet hold out for Blake "Blake she… I saw her run off with a faunus named Sun running after her I think the two knew each other… though it was the same one that I tripped. Could have had meetings on the side"

Ruby held back tears and had to ask "Alex… at the tower base you heard from Horus about something… what happened" Alex looked at his feet "Anza and Liam are dead, Grimm already overwhelmed the clinic and those two gave their life to saving the other patients, by the time Horus got there… Liam dies holding Anza and they both had a smile on their face" Alex was gripping the arm rests and had enough control to not break them.

Alex shook his head "They died happy and without regrets… and died fighting that is all everyone wants to go down doing" Ruby simply nodded to it as well and looked at her scroll. "Alex… when I got atop the tower I saw a women i met back at that dust shop. I remember her and her name was Cinder"

Alex nodded, smiled, and patted her shoulder "That is a start and enough about the boring stuff, want to help me with weapon tunings when you feel like getting up?" Ruby looked to him with sparkles and nodded. Alex smiled "That is the Ruby I know, now get some rest I will be in my shop when you feel like helping"

Ruby nodded and he left, she looked at her scroll and sighed and went back to sleep.

/\\[V]/\

The next Day Ruby was cleared by Melody she can walk around the house but go nowhere near a weapon for a while and Melody left to check up on Yang. Ruby slowly walked to Yang's room as Melody left carrying a tray. She looked to Ruby and shook her head advising against going in there and went down stairs.

Ruby slowly opened the door, and made way to step in but remembered Melody's look and made to leave till she heard her sister call for her. Looking back Yang was tearing and Ruby power walked to hug her. Yang patter her back "I'm so glad you okay sis" Ruby nodded and looked to her arm.

"What" Yang shushed her "Don't worry about it… please" Ruby nodded. And the two talked about certain things and were careful to not go in-depth into Yang's arm or their team subjects.

Ruby said goodbye and left the room with Yang staring back out the window to see Zwei rolling in the grass and smiled at the specters trying to clean him again.

When Ruby got downstairs her dad looked to her and smiled "Look who is up, did the Nurse finally give you the go ahead?" Ruby nodded and Tai felt the death glare from the kitchen and did his best to ignore it.

"Just going to go outside and pet Zwei" Tai nodded then remembered to tell her "Oh we also got another… 'pet' this one Alex named Fenix, go say hi to it as well" Ruby looked curious and nodded. She stepped through the door and to her right was Zwei and three specters and the Reaper trying to get him to calm down.

Ruby walked to Zwei and whistled. The Ursa stopped, looked at Ruby's feet and righted himself, and rushed his head into her chest looking pitiful. "I am fine Zwei, nothier to be scared of and let them wash you please. While it is fun to see you do so. You reek" the Ursa looked absolutely pitiful but headed to the request and the three specters and the Reaper to wash him.

Ruby looked around and wondered where 'Fenix' would be and decided to ask Alex. Walking up to the off set building made from metal and concrete she knocked on the metal shutter. It opened with Alex who smiled.

"Hello Ruby, Melody already told me not to let you help but your here for a different reason?" She nodded "Um dad told me we have anew grimm pet?" Alex nodded and looked over to the far wall. Ruby looked over and saw a Creep laying down looking at her or sleeping.

"Oh he is sleeping, Fenix get up Ruby's here" the creep raised its head and looked at them and walked up to Ruby and was smelling the new scent of 'Ruby' and Ruby started to pet it. Fenix instantly fell in love with Ruby and the strange pleasant sensation it felt.

"Now go have a walk with Fenix, You need it" he said smiling and he sat back down and worked on a something resembling a arm. Ruby nodded and had Fenix walk with her around the large land her father somehow managed to procure but what was odd was she saw Sienna's helmet placed on a shelf above his workplace.

/\\[\ **A Week Later** /]/\

Ruby finished putting a note on her bed and walked out wearing her combat gear and walked through the snow to meet with Jaune and his team. Alex was finishing loading camping and hiking gear into the large pack that Verdinia wears and handed a box to Melody "Give this to Yang when she is ready" Melody simply nodded. "And when she leaves to find your guys I WILL come with her and I will hit you again Alex" he simple nodded and hugged his sister.

Breaking off "I know you will, take care and I will be sending you updates so don't be far" she nodded and walked back into the shop where the specters and the reaper are in a powered down mode. "Ready for the long haul?" Ruby asked Jaune who nodded with Neo by his side smiling and holding onto his arm. Ren nodded "with you guys on a journey with no clear goal in mind? Why not" Nora smiled "Besides, we are ready and we would not be here if we think we could not take it"

She looked to Alex, and his armor was a replica of this 'Holo Pilot' he heard about and recreated the armor from a design Verdinia managed to grab. He stared at the helmet and his thumb stroked the side of it before putting in on, once it sealed the light was not the usual red

It was violet, a darker violet.

"I go where you go Ruby, Somebody has to pick you back up, dust you off, and push you back on the horse" Ruby fought off her chuckle but nodded "To Haven, it will be a long journey but filled with fun and adventure. And who knows maybe we can find some clues along the way.

As Ruby and Alex to the lead, Ren and Nora was behind them, Jaune a neo in front of Verdinia bringing up the rear. Neo had her pack out and was rummaging through it and found Pyrrha's circlet. She handed it to him with a sheepish look, Jaune grabbed the circlet and knew exactly who this belonged to.

He whispered "how…" Neo held her scroll out to him in a pre typed message 'I was a thief by trade and managed to… procure it for you during the… chaos. I know you wanted something to remember her by and this was all I managed to grab' Jaune pulled neo into a hug as the walked an put the circlet into his pack. While Neo smiled happily for two reasons, she made herself slightly happy once she saw how bad it affected him and happy he was hugging her for once.

Alex felt Ruby tug on his arm, looking to her she asked "What happened to Sienna's helmet, I saw it handing in your shop when I went to see Fenix" he tapped his helmet which spelt everything for her. She smiled and looked forward ready for whatever Remnant would throw at her.

For she will take it head on, get back up after wiping the blood off, and fight back twice as hard. With her family and friends by her side, she will exact revenge for who ever did all of this.

* * *

 **oh joy I can feel some hate. Some of you probably were attached or wanting to get attached to Liam and Anza well damn, sorry yet not sorry and especially of those who liked Sienna, I will accept the witch lynch with pride. As for a lack of Lazu... it was obvious she was caught up in Vale shit.**

 **As for something else, I going to start a little side gig as I write WaC. Now before you guys get into a tis, it will be shorter and gives me something to do when I hit a wall with Wac. It will be RWBY only so yay on that front. And the positive feed back on WaC has helped me get the courage to actually write so thank you my readers and reviewers. Expect that story soon.**

 **Anyway bye for now and please for the love of all things you hold dear do not go on a witch hunt after me... please I do not want to dig graves for all you considering the sheer amount of dogs we have.**


	17. What Would You Change

**And here we go, And I will say it here: I will probably follow volume 4 half way before I start veering off course where the path is rocky and we need life rafts. Otherwise expect more 'happy' moments to be sparse. Anyway do have fun tearing everything I made up to this point apart if you wish no hair off my back.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Titanfall. They are owned by Rooster teeth and Respawn Entertainment.**

 **So have fun and please, do not for the life of me- wait I don't have a life so do what ever you want.**

* * *

The moon was reaching its peak, as Alex for the 50th time checked Legion over during his watch high in a tree. Verdinia was powered down to preserve power and to let the kinetic batteries a rest.

His visor light was off yet he was still able to see in the pitch black surroundings. He was able to overlook the camp, the titan, and about at best, five yards. The night vision enhancement was a boon for right now, not to mention he was able to finally fix the sensor stakes he place about 10 yards away from the campsite to only alert him if something with a calculated mass over half a ton were to step near their sensitivity range of about 5 meters.

One of his legs hanged off the branch and was swaying back and forth as he had stray thoughts move about his mind. To name a few was 'Answer to world hunger', 'How many ways to actually skin something', why he was able to stay awake right now, and how he was staying relatively whole right now.

He was on number three on skinning methods when three stakes went off. Looking at his mini-map, a small section in the middle of NW part of the pie was red. Stopping his leg swaying he aimed legion with a TA (Threat Assessment) scope modified to switch between heat, UV, and night vision.

Switching to heat vision, he stared to his right and scanned. He saw a rather large stag moving its way near the camp and ignored it as his HUD calculated its weight was high enough to trip the stakes.

Resuming the leg swings, he resumed his relaxed state when a sensor stake, this time to his left which was East, went off. Rising and taking aim, its already in heat and saw a pack of wolves with the biggest by a inch or two leading them.

He rolled his eyes and lowered legion and activated his visor's heat vision, pulled out Solace and attached a suppressor to it. Taking aim, his crossair was on the alpha. Loaded with rounds he made with fire dust mixed with small amounts of fragmentation, he pulled the trigger a total of three times.

There was three 'pnk' sounds and the alpha's head suddenly exploded and the two by its side we're seriously injured. The rest scattered and retreated. The wounded two he mercy killed before they woke the ones below him.

He deactivated the heat vision, and holstered Solace to his side and resumed star gazing. It was peaceful, relatively if his sudden killing of three wolves could be counted as such, and looked to see if the foreign stars still gave a constellation he remembered. To his luck the only set of stars he knew existed was Orion's belt.

To be honest, he could see those three stars from any planet he was sent to when night came. Though he never wondered why but he let it be for now. He began to doze off and almost would have succumbed to sleep if the stakes behind him had not gone off.

Snapping up, wide awake, turning slightly while keeping hold on the tree, he turned on the heat vision and looked. He expect to see purples and blues, and maybe a faint orange in the moonlight.

But he saw greens, oranges, and reds in the shape of three beowolves moving in parallel but away from the camp. Alex tensed and was ready, while also keeping his emotions under control. Once they tripped another set of stakes he knew they were gone and resumed his star gazing.

/\\[V]/\

In the morning: Jaune, Neo, and Ren started packing up tents and gathering sleeping bags. Ruby and Alex (who was about to collapse from exhaustion) went to collect the sensor stakes. And Nora was tasked with organizing everything into the large metal pack with Verdinia's help.

After ten minutes, Alex embarked but did not take control to get some sleep as the others marched to a town with a port to Mistral. Nora and Ren started having a discussion about their 'team name'.

"Nora you do realize its us with Ruby and Alex right?" Nora waved it off "So? We can make another name that being JAR J is JNGR, while A and R are self explanatory" Jaune turned around seamlessly transitioning from traditional walking to backwards walking, while giving a content and smiling Neo a piggy back. "Nora, There is no point in making a name for us and JAR? Either your talking about a actual jar or some color that doesn't exist" Nora huffed "Still think we should be called Group JAR"

Ruby giggled "Well, regardless we are still Team Beacon so we can go with that for now" Jaune nodded and resumed normal walking. Nora and Ren still bickered with Ruby walking slightly ahead of Verdinia.

Thanks to Verdinia being a walking map as she downloaded the most up-to-date map of Vale and Mistral, they were on the right track to a town called Valiant. According to Verdinia they were exceptional smiths and was well off in terms of protection and material procurement.

"We are still a ways away from Valiant… by my rough estimation we should arrive either by sunset or the beginning of the night" Ruby nodded and everyone else acknowledged except Neo who slumped more onto Jaune. Who had to readjust his and her weight as to not topple.

"Don't worry we can see if they have some sweets for you" Neo must have given him a glare conveying something as Jaune started to chuckle. They came upon a fork in the road with one leading south and one leading east-north east.

Jaune set Neo down so he can rest with Nora and Ren shared a canteen. Ruby and Verdinia conversed about which route was the one to take.

Verdinia was too deep in her conversation to detect the presence of bandits hiding a ways behind the group. But Ren and Neo having a sixth sense due to their more stealth base professions, knew they were there. Ren was able to subtly tell Neo and nudged Jaune who was able to sign him something.

It was apparent the two decided to learn sign language so Neo could preserve her scroll's battery, besides it was more convenient to sign. Once the bandits got close and Ren nudged Nora and she made a excuse to pick up Magnhild as it was in launcher mode. And passed it off as she was looking it over with the barrel aimed at their position.

And 'accidentally' pulled the trigger sending a pink grenade at the group of bandits scattering them and getting Verdinia's immediate attention. Turning around, and shaking the ground with a stomp, she glared at the bandit on the road and set out a omnidirectional scan.

She detected 5 others "You there on road, You got ten seconds to get you 'compatriots' and leave before I personally render you all as fertilizer" to drive the threat home Rubrum Mortem was leveled at another bandit.

The one on the road smiled in fear and a strange case of bravery somehow. "Now now, you mistaken us. We are simple travelers like yourselves… just we thought you are bandits given your garb and hardware" he gestured to them all and his gaze lingered on the mech before returning to Ruby's form.

Ruby spoke for the others "Yea… and I am the queen of Remnant Do you expect us to believe that?" the bandit tsked and moved his arm a inch to his pistol for Ruby to pull out her weapon, unfurl it into the scythe. Nora jumped up ready to level the forest, and Ren joined her in a less environmentally destructive way but still ready.

Neo and Jaune took up positions by Verdinia as Neo was elsewhere. She just created a illusion she was by Jaune as she went to deal with the others in the forest.

"Now that is not fair…" he snapped his fingers as his skin seemed to shine and take on a grey coloration. This told the group that he had aura and a semblance. He drew his pistol which was a large revolver that was possibly a hand cannon and fanned the hammer sending rather large slug like bullets at them.

Verdinia was first to react and summon her vortex shield to take the bullets. The bandit seemed to scowl and proceed to reload as Ren and Ruby ran towards him. "Nora I want you to on standby, and atop Verdinia to await Neo's signal to fire at her position in the forest!" Jaune yelled as he ran to the front.

Nora nodded and climbed up to the top of the titan. Alex was still out cold during all of this. The Bandit on the road was rather skillful as he parrired or expertly dodged both a scythe and blades from stormflower.

Yet something was off, Verdinia launched the ball of slug bullets at him when she saw Ruby and Ren were out of the way. The bullets hit the Bandit but did not render him a crater of guts and blood. It only caused him to skid against the ground and was holding the large ball of metal, to top it off he had a shit eating grin.

Out of the group, they knew Verdinia was the most shell shocked. There was a silence for a while then Nora lobbed grenades into the forest causing the five other bandits to fly into a heap behind the main bandit.

We will call the main bandit 'Maine' **(not fucking sorry)**. He growled out a useless and charged the group with fists raised. And was met by Nora's hammer that sent him skidding back and shaking his wrist.

"Strong for a girl… but I am afraid you die HERE!" Maine yelled as he literally kicked off the evened dirt creating a crater rocketing at Nora. Ruby and Ren could not intercept, and Jaune was too far away. Verdinia's foot on the other hand, planted him into the ground.

The sudden change in momentum and inertia decided to go ballistic on Maine creating a a blood-gut crater finally. Looking to the pile of bandits, Verdinia unholstered Rubrum Mortem and fired with reckless abandon at the pile reducing the 'pile' to a medium sized pond of blood, bone, and meat.

Mag locking the chaingun back she looked to the fork in the road and pointed to the one going south. "We are heading south" everyone was snapped out of it by the declaration, gathered their jaws from the floor, donned their individual packs, and joined Verdinia. And Neo reappeared on Jaune for a piggy back.

/\\[V]/\

Upon reaching town of Valiant, Alex awoken and disembarked. He did some stretches then looked around. "We arrived?" Ruby nodded "Well I will look for a inn or tavern to book rooms for the night while the rest of you do what you guys wanted to do" he said as Verdinia stayed outside the village.

Ruby tapped her chin "I guess we can see if they have a blacksmith" the four companions agreed and set about looking which Neo pointed out for Jaune to say. Neo found it across the square" Ruby thanked her and they began their walk there.

When they arrived to the blacksmith's building. Ruby, Jaune, and Neo, whom refuses to leave his side when Ruby and he are alone, entered to see the village elder and blacksmith who was a faunus indicated by the horns were discussing something related to strange Grimm.

Their conversation was interrupted when they enter and both looked relieved… and worried. "Ah, huntsman, I have a request if I may ask it of you" the elder said while bowing. Ruby smiled and nodded "We are always ready to help" Jaune and neo browse the store looking at everything.

The blacksmith flagged the two down as the elder was talking to Ruby. "You see miss Rose, there are a strange new pack of grimm that have been terrorizing our village leaving corpses of our militia strewn about the north gate, I do not feel alright with asking it of you but I must for my family and fellow neighbors" Ruby only nodded "We will take care of the Grimm fore you no problem"

The elder smiled and nodded "As for your reward…" he looked behind him at the sounds of a deal trying to be made. "How about this Igor, they slay the grimm that took up residence at the mine, what ammo, materials, modifications, they need are free. Sound good?" The fanus named Igor seemed to agree.

"Sounds doable" He handed back a circlet back to Jaune who put it in his pack. While smiling, he thanked him and the three walked out leaving the two adults smiling and resumed to discuss other matters.

Once they left they saw a strange display in front of a tavern. Alex was lifting a guy by his shirt collar, Nora was nursing her forehead with Ren assessing the damage. There was a yell and the guy was thrown rather forcefully at the ground while several bones were cracking.

"Drunken bastard…" he looked to see the three witness that and wave them over. "Before you ask Rubes: I was trying to haggle a price for us, knowing Neo and Jaune will be sharing a bed same with Ren and Nora, While us two will share separate beds to conserve lien. Asking for two, two bed rooms the man running it kept trying to get more than the advertised price. That is when Nora and Ren walk in and were discussing something when that DRUNKEN SHIT FOR BRAINS" he glared at the man who was out cold.

"Walked up try to solicit a minor, when Nora refuses" he let Ren and Nora take over. "He essentially tried to bed Nora which she refused… When things were getting Violent I was trying to calm him down but he shoved me aside, and managed to strike nora on her head… that was of course a bad idea see Alex threw him out the wooden wall, deadlifted him from his collar, and threw him a foot into the ground" Ruby looked to the drunk as he was coming to only to get sent back under by Ruby's boot to the head. Alex poked his head out "Well good news, i got the two rooms for the night… bad news is: absolutely nothing" he walked back out and Jaune could vaugle see the manager nursing a broken nose and a forming black eye.

"So anything interesting happen with you three?" Ruby went on to explain their mission. Alex tapped the chin on his helmet. "Alright I will scope it out for now so we have some intel while you guys are near ready to get a game plan going when I get back" he looked to see if they were in agreement, which they were.

"Alright, first lets deposit our gear in our rooms then head out" Nora leaned over to Ruby "Does he always act like this after a fight?" Ruby looked to the person in question calmly balancing his 'data' knife with the point on his finger. Looking to the manager and patrons they were stiff as boards.

"You learn to get used to it" she said casually grabbing her pack and walking inside the establishment. JNGR followed after her just accepting the strangeness of the whole situation, not to mention Neo glaring at a few of the women working there and hanging off Jaune's arm.

/\\[V]/\

After depositing their packs, and Alex 'speaking' out loud in a not so hidden threat of castration if their rooms are disturbed, they left on the trail the attacks were coming from.

"Alright, so run this all by me one more time" Alex said as he inspected Legion. "Well, Valiant has a mine up ahead that they use to gather dust, some metals, and other minerals. And a surviving miner said a new grimm type is infesting the mine. Not so long afterward the new grimm have been attacking the town's walls every so often" Alex nodded and looked to Jaune's lack of a weapon.

Ruby filled him on it being modifications being made to it. 'Explains a few things' but he ignored the detail for now. As they got closer to the mine Alex noticed tracks, kneeling down he inspected them which caused the group to take a break.

" _Verdinia, if I were a betting man and I know I have the worst luck possible, these are prowler tracks"_ he said through the link which Verdinia collaborated with his assumption on both. Standing up he raised Legion and walked cautiously forward. Nora,Ren, and Ruby got up with their weapons raised and Neo took up a position to defend Jaune.

Verdinia let out a sensor pulse and part of the pulse entered and bounced all over the mine's entrance. "I detect 7 signatures, and their silhouette match that of the Prowler" Alex nodded "Alright, Prowlers are pack animals, roughly the size of us, and can take a beating… and if they are what I think they are. Nora, ease up on the explosives for now" everyone nodded and Nora shifted Magnhild into its hammer form.

"Alright stay here as I move on ahead… you will know when to charge in to help" Alex jumped up onto the side a large tree and used it to jump from tree to tree and disappeared from view. There was several tense seconds before the gunfire from Legion was heard kicking everyone into action with Jaune and Neo lagging behind.

To their surprise Alex was rodeoing a 'Prowler' with one hand gripping a bone spike, and one hand in the air holding legion. After some time the prowler got tired and collapsed, Alex decided to finish it with a short burst from Legion.

Getting off the Grimm, they saw they did not immediately dissipate "Don't ask cause I don't know but I heard more from inside… Ren you and me are going in, Ruby you, Neo, nora, and Verdinia will lock this exit down" Nora and Ren flanked Alex as they departed into the mine.

/\\[V]/\

As they entered and approached the first fork in the road, Alex jabbed a sensor stake in the wall to mark their position and moved to the left pathway. As they kept walking and marking their path via sensor stakes the happened upon a cavern filled with Grimm Prowlers and two larger variants.

Looking around Alex had several avenues of assault if he wanted to collapse the cavern but he wanted to keep it in tack. Whispering, "Ren go back and get Ruby and come back running ready to fight" Ren nodded and took off back the way they came.

Getting up he took out a new grenade he was working on, pulling the pin he lobbed it into the center of a group of Prowlers who stared at the strange glowing object. Alex dove to the floor as a large inferno developed the area instantly burning the Prowlers and severely injuring others. The two larger ones, which are Alphas, were the first to react with growls ordering the whelps to battle.

Alex got up and broke into a dash to get momentum to wall run effectively on the uneven surface. Finding a target, he pushed off and landed on a Prowler who then started to try and buck him off. Alex used this and Legion's kick to his advantage.

Aiming haphazardly at the circling Grimm, he pulled the trigger and let the horizontal kick, and the turning grimm to hit the targets that were waiting for him to get bucked off. The effect was instant as some Grimm went down dead, others retreated to lick their wounds and a Alpha had the gall to try and pounce on him.

But the sides of their heads are largely unarmoured ad there was a large hole on the sides of head spilling blood across the stone floor. With such a large body now limp moving it would crush him. But he jumped off the prowler who was triumphant only to get squashed by the dead alpha's corpse.

With his back to the wall he found Ren and Ruby firing at the Grimm. Ruby' rifle was punching holes through Grimm and Ren was keeping some off her. Knowing the two were safe, Alex jumped over the Prowler who attempted to pounce on him only to head but the wall.

The other alpha seemed to flaunting its frills but the strange energy arcs were worrisome. Quickly Alex unhooked, pulled the pin on, and threw the second newly made grenade into its mouth which the creature gagged on before it imploded in a gory inferno.

After several more Prowler Grimm entered the cavern due to the fight and emotions it was safe to say the mine was cleared. Upon exiting Alex's armor had slowly dissipating blood from the Grimm. Nora looked jealous that she did not get to fight but they all walked back to the village.

Suddenly Alex collapsed and looked at his legs to see a bone spike wedged in his ankle. He did not register the pain as a limping Prowler walked out. It was another Alpha but its tail had a new spike growing again and it flared its frills charging.

Verdinia was quick to react and hurled Memoria Amissa into the beasts throat. Yanking the blade out she part way bisected the poor beast probably out of anger if anything. "Okay" he grunted pulling the dissipating spike out "I now know it is safe if that alpha came out to try and kill us" Alex had Jaune and Ren help him limp back to the village to seek medical attention.

/\\[V]/\

Upon returning Alex was resting on his bed looking through his scroll. Ruby was taking over Alex's job of maintenance over Verdinia. Ren was meditating under a tree somehow maintaining balance with Nora hyperactiveness and stories. Jaune and Neo were busy enjoying themselves on what the village had to offer food wise.

The only reason they were not leaving is cause Jaune's weapon was being modified and Jaune was due for new armor. Not to mention they were all due for a new look anyway and Valiant was happy to oblige. With the mine secured, and a already mined cart of dust and ores could be used to fashion ammor, armor, and parts for those who needed it while the tailor worked to get them better gear.

 **(for the sake of it all just use volume 4's rendition of them but for Neo i will take care off)**. When morning came, the group went to fetch their new outfits. Neo kept with her original design but opted to get some leather guards for her knees, elbows, shins, better gloves, and a lightweight mail chest guard put under her jacket. And they were dyed to match her color scheme to preserve uniformity.

The gang waited with jaune in Igor's blacksmith shop and plopped the chest guard for Jaune. It was the same as his old one but covered more of him and had golden trimmings. When he unclasped the old one Ruby started to giggle and Neo glared at her.

Alex rolled his eyes behind the helmet and bonked Ruby on the head who looked to Alex with betrayal and fake hurt. **(use volume 4's outfit for jaune cause fuck trying to describe it)** looking to Igor nodding his head he place Crocea Mors onto the counter point resting on the counter and shield managed to get everyone out at seeing Jaune's longing look at his weapon.

Igor did not mention the metal Jaune wanted used for the trimming of the guard of the shield and sword for personal reasons. Neo patted his arm with a reassuring smile and he grabbed his weapon and hooked it to his person and walked out. And was greeted with smiles, Jaune assumed a smile from Alex but wearing his helmet a lot more often was hard to tell now.

As they proceeded to walk back on their path they waved goodbye to the village and once a few yards away from the village Jaune went on a checklist.

"Alright do we have the map?" he got a confirmation on how many miles left till Mistral's shore which got everyone to chuckle ant Jaune's sigh. "Packs?" Nora did a fist pump and said yes. "Weapon kits?" Alex nodded "filled canteens and rations?" Ren nodded. "And lastly, weapons" Alec grunted into a chuckle "Of course we have our weapons, what do you take us for? Children" Jaune did a sarcastic laugh "Let me preserve my sanity first" Alex merely chuckled and waved his sentence away.

The journey to the town where they could board a boat to Mistral was still a long ways away.

/\\[V]/\

Elsewhere on a desolate looking, cliff filled, crystals jutting from every possible spot, wasteland. There stood a large building seemingly made from the same crystal and was modeled out of a cathedral. At the table sat four individuals. One was a large and imposing figure with brown hair, well kept beard and hazel eyes, to his right sat a aged yet still young individual with black hair with greying parts near his ears, with the addition to a moustache while having green eyes.

In Front of the hazel eyed man stood a squatting, twitchy individual. He had brown hair braided into resembling a scorpion tail, was rather pale and had golden eyes.

To his left stood a very… rememberful person. Cinder sat there and was visibly pissed off at something. Emerald and Mercury were behind her seat flanking both her side and Felicity was nowhere to be seen. The silence was thick and only was it not silent was when the man sitting next to Cinder cackled like a mad man every so often. The doors leading to the meeting room was opened and out came a women with a black dress with red trimmings that dragged along the floor. Her skin was deathly white with red-black vein like markings over her arms, neck and parts of her chin leading to her eyes.

She took up position at the head of the table "Welcome back everyone… today we toast to the fall of Beacon, and to our Fall maiden killing poor dear Ozpin" the man sitting across from Cinder scoffed "but she walked away scared and the silvered eyed girl still lives, I don't count this as a victory" The deathly pale women merely sent a confused look to Watts but ignored his statement.

"Regardless of how it was finished out, our main objective was ultimately fulfilled: The fall of Beacon. So I am willing to overlook some bumps in the road but Watts brings up a point" the hazel man opened his eyes "We have dealt with her kind before" he closed his eyes basking in his mental silence.

"Right, Hazel once Adam recovers from his spat with the Blood Knight I want you to accompany him to his meeting with Sienna Khan… he is proving to be very loyal ensure we keep that loyalty" Hazel merely nodded. "Watts I want you to get in contact with the informants of yours in Mistral for supply procurement, and Tyrian will continue hunting for the spring maiden" The two nodded but Cinder waved Emerald over and whispered something into her ear.

'Watts' the man sitting in front of Cinder rolls his eyes. "Cinder asks: What about the silver eyed girl?" The pale women stared without any negativity then looked to 'Tyrian'. "Tyrian change of plans I want you to hunt down and bring the silver eyed girl in" he seemed to grin from ear to ear and rub his hands together "Alive and Watts you will take over hunting for the maiden" she added which brought his mood down back to normal levels but did a bow while squatting and 'Watts' nodded.

"Your will be done, my queen" the pale women nodded and rose up "This meeting is adjourned" Hazel and Watts already moving to leave as Tyrian looked to Cinder ant pointed to his right eye "An eye for an eye" he began to cackle like a madman.

/\\[V]/\

Alex took it upon himself to scout ahead of the group as they rested. Verdinia stayed behind to ward off Grimm in the area. As he landed on a tree limb he looked at his mini-map following the waypoints Verdinia gave him. Looking at it and the distance he has left he should come across a village named Fort Telcoth here soon.

Jumping from the limb, he fired his jump kit each time he kicked off a tree trunk to cover more ground and get to his location faster. So far only a handful of Beowolves near the path were killed without knowing he was there.

Once he reached visual acquisition of the walls… or lack thereof. Jumping from the tree he anchored himself to and landed in front of the broken down gate. He walked in surveying the sight. All the buildings were either barely left standing for rubble, As he surveyed he found a huntsman holding his side.

His hud was scanning him and found out he was doomed to die. Walking to the downed man, he knelt by him. "What happened here" Alex asked casually as he pulled out Solace and checked to see if a round was in the chamber.

The huntsman looked at his weapon and conceded to his fate. "Bandits, they attacked and damaged the village… and not soon after a large amount of Grimm overran the village. Vale's front line against the Grimm to the north has been faltering… more Grimm are getting through…" he coughed loudly and softly put Solace's barrel to the man's head.

The huntsman closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Alex pulled the trigger and the gunshot felt louder, and the dead body slumped to the left side following the bullet's force ripping through his head. Standing up, and wiping the blood from Solace he heard something metal hitting the ground.

Turning around he saw Jaune's shield on the floor. He stood there mouth agape, same with Ren squinting his yes and Nora who covered her mouth. Neo only looked on with a grimace while Ruby shook her head accepting what he done. Sensing the question he walked to them only stopping barely out of Jaune's lunge range.

"Before you ask, what I did was a mercy killing… with the wounds he had and the aura of his is gone, he was not going to make it. this village was attacked by bandits and destroyed by the Grimm so before you harp on me. YOU better be able to defend against eating teeth" he glared at Jaune for the last part who only gulped and nodded.

"That aside, let's see what we can scrounge before heading out again" Ruby said diffusing the tense situation. Alex nodded and went to look though some still standing buildings near the east gate with Verdinia in the center acting as a detection system.

Ren and Nora searched the more stable buildings at the back wall, Jaune and Neo searched the building remnants near the south gate they entered from. Ruby sighed and joined Alex in his search.

Alex was looking over what appears to be stable house but the door was not budging. He took steps back and rammed his shoulder against the wooden door breaking it off the weak hinges. This kicked up dust which caused Ruby to turn away and cough. Alex did not need to due to his helmet.

She heard a grunt and when Ruby went to investigate he held a arm out. "Do not, under no circumstance, enter this house" she nodded and went to search the next door house whose door was already opened.

Alex heard her steps and returned to the sorry sight before him. And he curled his fist and ignored the pain he was causing to himself. For on the table were three bodies, one he could guess from size was the mother, two had to be the daughters one in similar stature to the mother and the other being younger by size alone. And the three were bent over a table with the asses in the air. To his left stood a dead man who had his neck cut… likely after the event.

He punched the door frame cracking it and the wall before picking up the corpses and setting them next to each other to give the illusion they died together as the father defended them. Once that is done he searched the house for anything edible and drinkable. Find some missed water bottles and containers of dry food.

He looked to the stairs and had a bad feeling but walked up them to see three rooms whose doors were kicked in. Stepping to the first door, looking in his anger rose even higher at seeing this room was a toddlers. And the crib was stained red, walking to peer in, whoever did this had the audacity to at least kill the baby.

Walking out he surveyed the other rooms and found out they were bedrooms belonging to the four downstairs. As he was about to depart he felt something move in the children's room. Returning he looked around and saw a closet. Approaching it his hand ghosted the knob before he heard someone's breath hitch.

Opening the door he found two more. Both children, with the oldest being no older than 8 and the other being around 6. The oldest was female protectively holding their younger brother. What hit him in the hear more was the girl glaring at him could not be anymore like the girl he rescued from the slavers.

Grunted at him selft he stood up and held out a hand. The girl looked dumbfounded but was obviously, and justified, hesitant to accept the hand. Taking a small step back, he knelt down and moved to remove his helmet.

Once he did he set it on the floor to his right. "I am not going to hurt you, Me and my team just got here. If you want we can bring you with us to the next village we come across" he said and held out his hand again with a smile, or the best one he could give given the situation.

The girl looked at him then eyed her brother who refused to look up. She nodded and moved to take his hand before the brother grabbed her arm. "NO DON'T DO IT! DON'T END UP LIKE THEM!" Alex looked to the boy and merely smiled and ruffled his head then stood up. As he did he grabbed and hooked his helmet to his belt.

"When you are ready, meet us in the square" he left the house with a ghost of that smile. Once he was looking over at what to do with the corpses he heard movement. Looking at the stairs he saw the two kids following after him. Obviously the girl was being the big sister and looking out for the little brother. And the Little brother trying to protect her.

He ushered them out of the house then walked back in, up the stairs, and searched the rooms finding two backpacks and stuffing them with clothes belonging to the relative sizes of the kids and shouldering both of them.

Walking down stairs he grabbed and popped open a few cartridges of fire dust he reserved for satchel replacements but he has enough fire dust to replenish 20. He placed them on the table, Focusing his aura onto the exposed dust he primed it and booked it out the house, picked up the kids and jogged only for the house to explode in a inferno. Ruby was already out of the next door building to see Alex setting down two very shocked children.

He handed them color coordinated backpacks to them and looked at some strange looks from the group. "What? I searched the only house that was not rubble and found them… I am not that heartless" he said then put his helmet back on and locked it in place creating a seal.

As he talked over what they were able to procure the two kids stayed behind Alex fearful of the others. Once they situated the new additions to their rations in Verdinia's pack they began to move. Alex hung at the back with Verdinia behind him ad the kids on each side of him gripping onto a finger each.

Nora looked back somewhat saddened, Ruby was also. Once the sun started to set the stopped and moved into a clearing off the road and began to set up camp. As they began to hand out people's tents and sleeping bags. Alex looked to his and sighed, he set his up and looked back to the kids.

He waved them over and lifted the door flap for them to enter. Once they did "Now I want you two to get some sleep after we get dinner in you" they nodded and he smiled and left to grab the food he was going to pass for dinner. Nora and Ruby decided they were going to try and cheer up the kids.

"Nora, I can understand Ruby trying but I fear you may traumatize them more" Nora looked offended "I WILL NOT! Besides I was sure Alex was not a big fluffy teddy bear" Ruby seemed to flinch but ignored the strange looks she got from the childhood friends. Jaune and Neo, after setting up their tent, were missing. 'Alex usually has them put out his sensor stakes' Ruby thought about and vocalized her presence and entered the tent. She sat down with the tow kids.

"Hello, my name is Ruby Rose… what are your names so we can make this less awkward for everyone" she smiled brightly which got the little boy to smile. "My name is Voss" he said smiled with yellow eyes. The girl seemed hesitant but answered "My name is… Jade" Ruby only nodded. "Those are some nice names! I bet you're still scared about what happened back in Shion?" she asked with a sad smile knowing from Alex the best way to heal is to push past reliving.

They nodded and Ruby began to tell them a story. "How about a story to cheer you two up?" Voss looked happy while Jade looked skeptical but both nodded. "The story goes like this" she used her arms to help illustrate her story.

" _In a far away land there was a Boy named Xavier, he had a family with two parents and a younger sister with a younger brother on the way. He loved his family and doted on his sister. His father was a strong man, he could lift whole boulders with ease, and his mother could bake cookies that rivaled the heavens"_ she paused for dramatic effect which got the two to basically yell at her to continue with her eyes. _"Xavier wanted nothing more to protect his family. Whenever bullies picked on his sister he was there to protect her and maybe teach them a painful lesson yet was not put off by being made her personal dress up doll"_ the two chuckled at it. _"When he got the chance he decided to become a Hunter, And he attended a fine hunter academy, and became a proud huntsmen. He slayed Grimm, put bad guys in jail, and made it back home in time for dinner"_ their eyes sparked at her storytelling. Then Ruby sudden looked sad and fought off her resistance to tell this part differently. _"But one day, after a long time away fighting Grimm he returned home, he found his home in ruins from a bandit attack"_ the two looked destroyed at that mentioning. _"But he never did he give in to his sorrow and vowed to bring these bandits to justice, it is rumored he still hunts for these very bandits to this very day"_

After ending her story the two looked caught between sadness and a feeling of joy. But Ruby could tell they were no longer just in the iron grip of despair anymore. "Oh I will let you in on a little secret" they leaned in to hear it "The big scary man you brought you with us… he is really a big teddy bear and is like Xavier in the story sort of" the two stared in wonderment but Ruby's job was done in raising their spirits and left the tent.

Nora sat on the ground pouting which Ren looked to her. She nodded which signaled Ren to whisper into her ear. The effect was instant seeing as Nora was a blur and the children screamed in surprise then excitement as Nora came out carrying the two kids on her shoulders. She acted a lot like a big sister or mother would trying to keep them happy. And Alex started to prepare their food with a smile under his helmet.

/\\[V]/\

Jaune drove the last stake into the ground and got a ping to let him know it was on. Walking toward the campsite Neo was smiling at him which he rolled his eyes and poked her forehead which shattered like glass. "Ha ha Neo come one stop hiding in the tree" said girl's leg appeared on the tree limb he was looking at and she jumped down pouting.

"Neo you did this so many times, at least make it convincing… besides you don't smile that large" Neo rolled her eyes and Jaune was laughing till he heard a twig snap to his left. Looking in that direction, a hand on his swords handel, Neo heard it to and prepared for a fight. With a wordless nod Neo slunk back disappearing from sight. As Jaune walked to the source of the sound he slowly unsheathed Crocea Mors and unfolded his shield.

Raising the shield to cover his torso and sword at the ready he approached the bush. Parting the bush with the sword he saw nothing but was on alert. Looking around he felt a blade brace against his neck and froze. "If you value anything, you will not make a so-" the assailant's words were cut off as a this blade pierced his throat. Jaune managed to knock the assailant back while removing the blade against his neck.

Turning around he saw Neo cleaning off her parasol blade with a black cloth sitting atop a fallen log glaring at the man. He wore a patchwork of leathers and plate, had a vest, jeans, combat boots, and had a bandana around their neck. Sheathing and collapsing his shield, he sighed and rubbed his face. "Can I go ten minutes without dealing with a life changing situation" life must have decided to slap him in the face when Neo pulled on his arm.

Removing his hand he looked down to Neo who had that look that would make anyone crumble. Groaning he knelt down and Neo climbed on his back. Hooking his arms under her legs and stood up giving her a piggyback ride. "You are a sinister little devil" Neo was silently giggling and held her scroll out for him to see what she typed.

'I prefer the term Succubus' was what was written which made Jaune roll his eyes. "Yea, yea whatever you say" Neo drew her hand back and pocketed her scroll while wrapping her arms around Jaune's neck and made her self home on his back.

As they approached they heard laughter, mainly from nora, but they smelt something to eat. Emerging from the forest surrounding the campsite. Alex was the first to notice but gestured to their still steaming plates. "Then out of nowhere Verdinia comes from the sky, and as she landed the biggest Deathstalker the world ever seen emerges from the Tree line yelling 'I'M GOING TO EAT YOU ALL!'" Nora was in the middle of one her very outlandish retelling of a past event.

Ren shook his head but was smiling "Grimm don't talk Nora" the girl looked to her friend and pouted "Don't ruin my story, anyway Alex here was the only one NOT panicking, entered Verdinia and entered a deadlock with the deathstalker" Nora did her best to mimic what it looked like.

Voss and Jade looked on with wide and anticipating eyes. "Then with monumental effort we got the stinger dislodged and with my trusty Magnhild bashed it into the deathstalker's skull...face...thing and when that was done Alex ripped the Deadthstalker's pincers CLEAN OFF!" the kids looked to Alex to see if it was true who only nodded.

His helmet was off and to his right as he ate from his plate. "Then this Nevermore comes from nowhere as well and guess what Alex does" the two kids looked on waiting for her to tell it. "He THROWS the pincers at the Nevermore bringing it down" Ren was the one to correct her. "Actually, he did no such thing seeing as Ruby ran recklessly on ahead only to get pinned down by a nevermore feather which forced Alex to act as a barrier between her and the nevermore" Ruby blushed and looked at her food.

"You did run recklessly" Alex said nudging her which got her to groan "I said I was sorry!" the face Ruby made got Alex and the others there to laugh. "Well, I guess the real version was better, Cause Once the Nevermore retreated Alex literally threw Ruby and…" Nora's face fell and looked to Alex who looked at her confused. "What?" the kids were confused at why she stopped and had a face of fear.

"If this is about Sienna I came to terms with it. You all knew what you signed up for, death is a unfortunate hazard you must meet every day" Nora gulped but lost her drive. The Kids felt the tension at this unnamed person and looked around to see grimaces, but more so on Ruby's face.

Alex finished, and put on his helmet. "I am taking nightwatch, rest of you sleep according to Verdinia the Village with the airship is after a Somnum Exterreri" Jade and Voss seemed saddened about leaving them so soon. Alex looked to them with a disheartened gaze but dashed it aside and climbed up a tree and took up an advantageous position at overlooking the site while being hidden and turned off all lights on his armor.

The others called it a night, doused the fire, put away the utensils and the likes and returned to their tents. Ruby helped the kids get situated in their sleeping bags, left, and zipped it up for them. She looked to Alex's position and could barely see his leg swinging.

She knew his scars were reopened the day Sienna and his new team died. She entered her tent and slept remembering the stories he told and how saddened he was as he recounted them.

/\\[V]/\

After a uneventful nightwatch Alex was already asleep in Verdinia's cockpit and Nora carried each kid on her shoulders. Verdinia had to wonder what she was fed as a child. As they got to the gates of Somnum Exterreri Nora set the kids down as Nora and Ren decided to find a place for the kids to stay seeing as they are now orphans. Jaune and Neo went to get them a room for the night and Ruby went to find out if there was a way to help around the town.

Verdinia stood out the north gate and waited. Her large size and visiage prevent her from entering in the first place.

Ruby happened upon a task board at the center of the village by a large tree. Looking over it she found a old one about a geist. Taking out her scroll she let it do all the work in accepting and finalizing the job.

Looking at the reward was 1-3k Lien, and some specially made gear. Shrugging she looked over the job and moved to head to the Inn to see if they were able to secure a room. Thankfully they did, and the manager was sporting a limp and Neo was smiling brighter than usual.

"Ruby, I have no clue why these managers keep trying to haggle for more than the advertised price" Jaune started which Neo nodded along with. "Well times are tough so I assume they try to get just a little to stay afloat… not a lot of hunters around" Jaune sighed using his left hand to rub his face.

"At times I wish things could be simple, and Beacon did not fall" Ruby could only nod as Nora and Ren walked in. Nora was happy yet sad while Ren had a ghost of a smile "We were able to find a relative to take the children in till a more suited guardian can come get them" Ren said which Nora nodded to "I will miss those two". Ren only patted her on the back.

"Well let's go drop our stuff off and I found a job for us to do before we spend the night" Everyone nodded and walked back to the north gate to see Verdinia standing like a stone statue.

"Find something?" she turned to view them but did not fully face them. "Two somethings, a place to stay and a job" Verdinia nodded and went to grab the large pack. Setting it down and let the five man team grab their items from it then Verdinia reattached the pack.

"So what's the mission" Nora asked as she clasped her weapon to the back of her waist. "There is a Geist that occasionally as a petra gigas and it was on the task board for a few months now" Ren seemed to nod at this "Goes to show how hardy this village is to the rest in Sanus". That much everyone could agree with.

"Well let's go" Nora said marching along the wall to the east section while everyone followed.

/\\[V]/\

Alex woke up while they were en-route somewhere. And judging from the sudden activation of the screen it was sundown and Verdinia's sudden stop warranted them to look to her. "Hey Alex, have a good rest?" Ruby asked which Alex only nodded "For the most part… what are you guys doing" he asked which Ren beat Nora to it.

"The town is plagued by attacks by a geist grimm and were following the path it uses that Verdinia found" Alex nodded and unholstered Rubrum Mortem. "Lets go" As they began the walk again Verdinia kept her scanners up looking for the geist.

They entered a clearing where there were several boulders around. Looking around they appeared to be in a forest. _"Grimm signature, only one, moving fast on the left"_ she said internally and marked it with a red hex and Alex trained Rubrum on it and pulled the trigger.

The moments Alex was aiming at something to the left and closely following it told the five all they needed and jumped behind the titan. The bullets from Rubrum Mortem were strong seeing as it was cleaving the forest apart.

Suddenly Alex had to reload giving the grimm enough time to possess a boulder and several other rocks were pulled along with it there were red crack-like lines all throughout the 'body' and a large mask with a glowing yellow eye staring at them.

Alex holstered Rubrum mortem and brought his fists to bear. "I will go toe-to-toe with it, Jaune start making those plans your so good at" Alex charged and entered a dead arm lock with the Petra gigas. "Nora you help Alex on the left side, that boulder looks fragile, Ren you and Ruby try to distract it" the three shot off.

The sounds of crescent rose and stormflower firing were welcomed background noise along with Nora's hammer helping try to break a arm. He glared at the fight and Neo was there waiting. As he stared he saw Alex elbow just below the face and there was a jump back from Alex's attack.

Alex was prepared to charge it again when the Petra Gigas threw a right hook which Alex caught with one arm and had to use the other to block the left side. Which left both open to a attack that Nora took advantage of.

She jumped up, climbed atop Verdinia and launched herself and struck the left arm off the Grimm. This staggered the Petra gigas and Alex took advantage of if.

He grappled the creature by its right arm,hoisted it off the ground, and threw it into the ground behind him. This thought severely stressed VErdinia's shocks and may have broken some parts in the right upper arm.

" _Alex do not do that again, I am getting some system errors and that hurt, moderately"_ Alex nodded and disembarked with Lady Negotiator already ready. "Then get back for now" he aimed it at the core of the Grimm and waited for a lock. The Petra Gigas was able to stand but Ruby and Ren did their best with Nora staggering it slightly.

"MOVE!" Alex launched a rocket which Nora hit the grimm into and the sound of the explosion left a ringing in the five man team's ears. But it was worth it seeing as there was no sign of the grimm and the rocks were nothing bu pebbles.

Alex discarded the spent pod and loaded his next to last pod and holstered it on his waist. Once everyone recovered they began to head back to the village.

/\\[V]/\

Once everyone approached the Inn Alex was going to try and repair Verdinia to the best of his ability. By the time night hit Alex knew the group was asleep and he was replacing some servos in the shoulder. As he looked he saw some fram damage and superstructure cracks. "Shit...please tell me I packed replacements" he finished up installing the servos and looked through the replacement parts and sighed in relief at the parts he needed.

He went to work at either fixing or replacing the damaged parts to the frame and superstructure. Once done he began to re-apply the armor to her arm. "The shocks just require time to adjust and they are good, how did you manage to get these anyway… This is not standard or 'legal' at all" Alex merely scratched the side of his helmet.

"I may have browsed the black market and found those" Verdinia 'sighed' "Well they were worth whatever you paid for them, who ever made them stress adaptable was a genius" Alex nodded and just went about checking the other arm and other parts before polishing and buffing her armor.

Alex leaned against her metal leg and stared at the vibrant night sky. There was barely any light interference from the city so he had an unobstructed view of the galaxy. Looking at the night sky made Remnant look like a innocent jewel compared to his home, made him feel as if he was slowly tainting this once innocent world with the death he brought with him.

He looked down into his hands, hands that willingly killed so many others so much that he could not remember their faces. 'A human remembered the faces of those he kills… but I can't for the life of me remember any of them' he should have felt something at that but he did not. Verdinia silently looked to him wanting to ensure he still had humanity left but it would fall on deaf ears as of now.

'But damn the consequences' Verdinia nudged him with her hand which snapped him out of his trance. "What did you need?" he looked up to her but there was no response. Confused he was about to get up when her hand did not let him stand. "Alex… we share a link, I know what you are thinking and vice versa" Alex seemed to remember that and was about to speak.

But Verdinia stopped him "Regardless of this you still have humanity in you, a monster would cause unnecessary suffering, a monster would have let those children die, most of all a monster would not have saved Ruby and Yang. So you may not remember their faces or voices but you are still human. The mercy killing of that huntsmen, saving Ruby and Yang, saving Jaune from a similar fate, a man who lacks humanity would not do these things…" Alex only looked at the dirt beneath the feet.

Alex placed both hands on the sides of his helmet, took it off, and stared at the purple glowing visor. "Alex, you may have lost your teams, your family, and you fell into a pit that held no escape from. But coming here may have been a accident but think of it like this: You can start over, and atone for what you've done. If it helps that is" She did have a point and looked back to the stars.

He chuckled, "Where do I even begin, Dad was adamant about me not joining the IMC, we had a yelling contest, he saw something in me, I could only assume the will and resolve to not succumb to the demons war brought with it… yet here I am. I should have listened to him and stayed" he sat his helmet down, it was the last thing of Sienna and he did not want to throw it out of self-loathing.

"Then you would have never met Tis, Hailey, Natalie, Me, the specters in their own right, or ever made it to Remnant" Alex could only nod. "There different ways to atone that do not involve death, Alex" he leaned back against her leg and stared up to her optic "and what would be one that I am thinking about that does not involve dying" Verdinia was silent before answering.

"Training the next generation comes to mind" he smirked and looked back to his helmet next to his foot. "It may not was our hands but it can make the stains less… apparent if nothing else and you could teach them not to follow down our path" he laughed which was happening a lot more.

"Maybe but not now…" he stayed silent as he saw Jaune, and his shadow Neo, walk into the forest. He spared a glance at Verdinia who motioned before entering sleep mode. He put on his helmet, turned off all suit lights and shadowed them.

/\\[V]/\

He managed to grab a perch that did not alert Neo to his presence and Jaune was setting up his scroll on a nearby stump. They were about half a mile away from the village, then he heard a voice belonging to a dead women.

'Oh you masochistic bastard' he stayed there waiting to see how this plays out. Sparing a glance to Neo, she thought the same thing as he had. As the Pyrrha's voice was speaking he saw him do several strikes at imaginary figures. No doubt with Neo's help to give them a form.

Then her voice sounded again and was, caught between saying something. 'Something that would further hurt him either way she put it' and the Pyrrha in the recording said it in the way to be far less damaging then the other ways.

Having enough of it he jumped from his seat in the tree limb and deftly landed by Neo startling her. He reactivated his suit lights, startling Jaune. "How long have-" he merely held up his hand to stop him.

"Sense you started you masochistic idiot" he walked to his scroll and shut it off. And tossed it to him. He looked about ready to yell at him but was stopped when he took a stance with his knife in a reverse grip.

"I won't go hard on you but I won't be as soft as when she did it. Now lets see if we can make a stance more suited for you" he said as Jaune took up the stance Pyrrha taught him and charged.

/\\[V]/\

It lasted about 2 hours and Alex helped Jaune up off his ass. Neo was by his side with a water bottle and a towel. Where she managed to get that was beyond him but back to his assessment.

"You have great defense and the potential to have a great offense but your need to work on your reflexes" he patted his shoulder "That I can help you with, I can have you run some pilot drills to help with the reflexes you need but I am not teaching you how to hold your shield and sword. Cause Pyrrha did that for you, but she can not create a stance for you. That is something _you_ have to do for yourself" he was walking away when Jaune said something.

"I have to ask… why do this" Alex looked to the star filled sky seeing the greater galaxy. "Strangely, you remind me of my younger self… in the way how I wanted to bring peace and help those around me" he looked back to Jaune.

"And in seeing that in a third person… I want to ensure you do not follow in the footsteps I had taken to get to where I am today" Jaune looked at his disappearing form wide eyed. He looked to his armored hand and his heirloom sword in the other. A part of what he said struck him as strange.

'What did he mean by I was the third?' was the more prevalent question in his mind.

* * *

 **So who expected me to do that? no one? oh well. If your one of those people who expected it bravo here have a cookie medal. Anyway the majority of this is still taking place in Vale, had to look back a couple times at my source to check, but some parallels can be made here so... have fun you die hard cannon lore fans take you shit elsewhere.**

 **Also, I had a feeling some of you would either be sad or just want a answer to a question.**

 **I killed em cause One I want to see how much farther I can push the character of Alexavier till I make him worse then Tyrian which may be hard to do sense said faunus man is the worst clinically insane person you can get in my opinion. and in Sienna's case... *looks to Pyrrha's earlier death* that's why on her. Also do not shame me you should have expected them to die AND ALL OF YOU SHOULD FEEL SHAME FOR HOPING ME NOT TO.**

 **Also 'GLaDOS'... what is up with portal people appearing here... oh well and I do and I am a monster so what? fuck off.**

 **Annnnnnyway I like to point out that the *AHEM* poll is still up and in about three more of these its going to be taken down. Not a lot of you are voting ._. but eh I know which one got the first vote to begin with so in the event no one else does till then I know which one I will start with.**

 **Now everything is out of the way, Goodbye, tootles, peace. what ever the fuck it is nowadays. I am a shut in who has to much time on their hands and ignorant of the society.**


	18. Haunted

**This is a notice, I will be going on hiatus for a few weeks due to Finals. This will not mean I am halting all production of WaC, I will do some light work but focus on my finals, look to my profile for specifics.**

 **I LIVE AGAIN... for now. No clue as to the 'if' of what I am.**

 **But no matter, the wait is over and we have this shit show of a fan we have to get through... so yay.**

 **I Do not own RWBY, that goes to Roosterteeth. No witty additions, seeing as I woke up at 12am on the dot randomly and finished writing this... and surprisingly not very many spelling mistakes that I could see.**

 **And Am I the only one who likes to laugh at sad moments? oh well get over it**

* * *

Yang was in a colorless area, in the clothing she slept in. looking around she saw nothing till someone laughed behind her. Turning around she saw that man that hovered over Blake. She also saw she had Ember Celica already unfurled. She started firing at the man only for him to laugh as it did nothing.

He slashed at her only for her to wake up screaming. Above her looking worried was Melody. "You alright?" Yang only nodded and leaned back into her bed rubbing her face with her only hand.

She brought it away from her and stared at it, then the stub on her right. Melody only sighed "Guess now is the best time…" Yang was puzzled when she was pulled out from her bed and dragged downstairs. "Melody? What… stop!" she was powerless to stop her and when they were outside she let go of her arm.

"Yang look at me" she did and was met with a worried look. "This is not you Yang… and I know what happened to you is traumatizing, but you have to fight through it. Or least you end up like Alex did staring down the barrel of his own rifle" Yang grimaced and looked at the ground angry.

"Then why bring this up" she glared back at Melody who only glared back. "Because you're turning into that version of him, the version where he wanted to give up" Yang growled "So what, I can't do ANYTHING with-" she was stopped when Melody's hand smacked her cheek.

She was shocked by it and was pulled into a hug. "Yang… I don't want to see you suffer like he has. You could bounce back from losing an arm but you can't bounce back from losing your arm and a friend. Alex lost three, our family and three more friends" she decoupled from the hug and held her at arms length and gripped her shoulders.

"You know the story Yang, you saw him as retold it, and we SAW what he did once he found out he lost his team again and he thought… HE THOUGHT HE WOULD LOSE YOU TO" Melody sounded distraught and angered.

Yang was wide eyed at her "Yang, he has been teetering on the edge for a long time right now, if he were to lose you or Ruby, and gods forbid the both of you die, I am sure no one can bring him back… and the Grimm would be the least of Remnant's problem" Yang let the words sink in. All this coming from Melody who knows Alex better than the sisters ever will, Yang only growled.

"I know… after all you said I know… nothing can change what has happened" Melody only lifter her her chin up to face her. "You changed Alex, you brought him back to a sliver of what he was before. You can return to your usual self but it will only be a shell of what it was sure but, at least they will still have the Yang we know and love, do not lose your humanity over this" Melody patted her cheek and told her to stay put.

She did and was confused, looking to behind her she saw the sun halfway rising above the horizon. When the sound of a door closing she turned around to see Melody with a box. "Alex worked day and night to make you this… its not like the original but it will do fine. He told me to give this to you when I felt you were ready" Yang lifted the lid and saw a robotic arm… a robotic RIGHT arm.

She looked to Melody with shock "He built it from schematics from a simulacrum frame that was was dubbed 'stim'... basically a ability to enhances reflexes, speed, and the likes" she guided her into his shop where Fenix was looking directly at Yang before resuming his sleep.

"Sit here, he wanted to make sure it fit" Melody removed the jacket covering her stub, and stopped. "I was told this will hurt and said I need to put you under" Yang only nodded and she felt something prick her neck but she was out for five hours.

Upon waking up she was in her bed, getting up she forgot she had no right arm only to not fall onto her right side. Looking it was the purely metal right arm that Alex made her. She made a very natural motion and it surprised her as it did what her other arm could do. Looking at it, it was a fine piece of engineering. It showed no exposed wires, its anchor to her stub was near seamless, the plating was light yet she knew it could withstand Zwei putting all his weight on it.

She felt it was made with her in mind but she… 'No it would be a slap to his face to refuse' she got up and went about her daily routine… or back to the routine she had when she had both arms.

To surprise herself she fell harmlessly back into the groove. When she came downstairs she saw Melody walk in with a bags of groceries. "Decided to join the living?" Yang rolled her eyes but nodded. "Good you can help me put these away… your father is outside tending to his little garden" Yang nodded and helped her put groceries away.

Once that was done she ventured outside for the first time since her long time spent laying in bed. She flexed her new arm a bit and looked to her father smiling "Well, let's get you up to speed"

/\\[V]/\

Ruby and JNGL were in a very awkward predicament, namely the airship they found would only transport people and gear, not 60 ton titans. "For the love of… WE BOTH KNOW your airship is one of the newer Stalwart models, they can easily lift 170-190 tons of cargo with people factored in. UNLESS your carrying supplies to field a small war, my TITAN will be taken with or so help me I WILL PILOT THE DAMN THING MYSELF!"

The pilot of said airship was glaring heavily at Alex who was boring into the poor sap. "My answer is still no, That At-" there was a crack and Alex was standing over the pilot who was screaming in pain. "DO NOT compare her to Atlas trash" he planted his foot on top his skull and put pressure on it. Ruby was going to intervene when the town guard came running up to the two.

"HEY! Step away from the pilot" one of them said and leveled a rifle at him, unfortunately Verdinia stepped in between the two and was 'glaring' at him to pull the trigger. Ruby did act and managed to get Alex to back off. Jaune then walked up to the pilot to help him "Not sure why you five put up with him"

Jaune sighed "He is someone you have to get used to…" he began trying to persuade the pilot as the rest of his team and Ruby try to talk to the guard.

"Sorry, but he committed a crime and it is something we cannot overlook" the head guard said glaring at Alex who was trying not to kill someone. "Look, we are trying to get to Haven to figure out why Beacon was destroyed by three of their students" the guard sighed.

"Still can't dissuade me from taking him in" then Alex's voice carried tot hem. "You can damn well try to take me in, you will be confined to a bed for the rest of your life" the guard glared at the threat and was met with the glaring purple visor.

The guards gently pushed the four aside and surrounded Alex, he held up a hand to Verdinia to stay put who did so.

The head guard approached him with aura canceling cuffs. Alex held out his hands and mere moments before the cuffs were put on his wrists, Alex's right hand jabbed the guard in the throat, his foot slammed into the guard's knee with, and was hit to the ground with a left hook as the aura of the guard's shattered.

The head guard was out cold in ten seconds. He glared at the other guard who charged. Alex smirked and leaned back to dodge a sword. Grabbing the stretched arm he used the momentum to fling him into another guard, he raised his arm to block a strike that his armor protected him from, and shoulder checked that assailant.

The fourth guard the joined the head guard in attempting to detain him charged only for his legs to get swept out from under him and a sicking crack was heard as Alex brought his left heel down onto his face sending him into the ground and was rendered unconscious as his aura shattered.

He turned to face the two guards as they stood up and screamed. Alex pulled the arm of one attack and drove his elbow into the stretched arm's elbow bending it at a unnatural angle and dislocated his arm. He kicked him with enough force to send him tumbling unconscious as his aura shattered.

The only standing guard looked at his severely injured comrades was trembling. Alex only glared at him, taunting him to take a step forward. The pilot over seeing this grimaced "Fine, I will let your titan on board if you spare the poor man" Alex looked over to the pilot. "Now you listen, the three people on the floor are

"Yea… whatever" he walked back to the Airship as Verdinia walked onboard. Alex looked to the guard who was still, staring at him "Well don't stand there, go get these men some medical attention" the guard scampered off.

Ruby looked down saddened at the sight, grabbed her bag and boarded with JNGL in the same boat but Neo was only looking over the fight. Alex did not hold back, and each hit was meant to incapacitate. But what she could not understand was why would he basically took the fight as a life or death situation. From her seat by Jaune, she saw Alex standing looking out the window.

His mannerisms change too frequently to be normal, his ways for dealing with situations are always different, his fighting styles change. Alex is not what even Neo would classify as a normal human behavior. She observed him as Ruby approached him.

"Alex… what happened back there" she looked worried, that much is acceptable with someone who has been around like a sibling if she remembered how Jaune talked about their dynamic. "Just stupid bull crap…" and of course he attempts to hastily close the subject, something struck a nerve.

"Alex you know I wont stop asking" he merely groaned "Ruby… please do not give mr the third degree" she glared and pouted at Alex who groaned. He ushered out of the passenger cabin and elsewhere.

/\\[V]/\

Neo looked to Jaune to see him contemplating something, tugging on his shoulder she held out her scroll _'What is in the pretty little head of yours'_. Jaune sighed "Just what Alex did was… I don't know if it was justified or not. What he did was not right that is true, but the facts of the airship's weight could support Verdinia and the pilots refusal was also uncalled for"

He rubbed his face _'Jaune, what else is wrong'_ she saw something else plaguing him. "Neo, nothing else is wrong. Let's rest till we get to Mistral" the pint sized girl pouted and pushed the scroll further. He merely rolled his eyes and looked across from him where Ren and Nora sat.

Nora's head rested her head on Ren's lap and was lulled into sleep. Ren took the time Nora was not being hyper to sleep. Jaune sighed and let his head fall into his hands. "It's Pyrrha Neo, I've been having strange dreams, and seeing her at the corner of my eye as of late" Neo internally growled but did not let it show yet she still gave her sympathies.

' _Anything else of note? Oh take your pills'_ Jaune read her message and scrounged into his pack and fished out a pill bottle for his motion sickness. Taking the recommended amount he leaned back. "During the dreams she is out of reach and when I get near she crumbles into golden dust, fading away as the wind takes her away… it's starting to get to me" Neo rubbed his shoulders in an attempt to soothe him.

/\\[V]/\

With Ruby and Alex, it was a more heated discussion. "Ruby, this was the only village that had a Airship capable of taking ALL of us to Mistral, no boat could withstand Verdinia's weight and I doubt Atlas would be sending their own boats anytime soon" Ruby groaned.

"That still doesn't excuse what you did to the guards!" Alex rubbed his face "If I get detained we would be pushing the time back by a month at best, how long did you exactly think this was going to take?".

Ruby seemed to be caught red handed and scratched the back of her head. Alex deadpanned at her "Ruby…" she screamed "Maybe a week or two" he looked skeptical "Okay maybe three or four but that's not the point".

Alex groaned "Ruby this trip does not take three-four weeks at best it can take a month… Ruby I know you want to figure out why Cinder got into beacon with Haven documentation" he sat on a crate cradling his helmet. "Ruby, this journey of ours… this has two outcomes and each path will change you" he looked to his Helmet before looking to Ruby.

"You have the path itself will change you into a version of me as I ventured down this same path and I WILL BE DAMNED if you turn out like that" he looked into her eyes searching for the signs.

"Alex, you don't have to worry about that, I know what needs to be done: Cinder brought in for her crimes and figure out who is really pulling the strings" Alex sat there staring "That is one of the outcomes I am hoping you take, but the other… the other one is your rage will consume you and you kill Cinder" he got up and walked to the sister.

He pulled her into a hug which she reciprocated "I do not want you to become me, and the same goes for those who follow you into this adventure" he pushed her back lightly yet had her hands on her shoulders. Peering into her eyes he sighed "Promise me Ruby, Promise me when the time comes you do not put the foot in that door ever, I need to hear you say it".

Ruby looked to the ground for a while, then stared Alex in the eye "I promise I won't become what your fear" Alex sighed, but nodded. Releasing her he walked back to the crate and sat on it. "That is all I ask, I know you won't fall into that pit but… I worry" Ruby nodded and smiled "Alex, you taught me and Yang so much, taught us things that made us proud to become Huntresses, most of all taught us to never give in".

Alex chuckled "Seems like I did my job, and that is one promise fulfilled" he looked at his hands. "What promise?". "Hailey made me promise on her deathbed… she said kept instead of keep in a rush to get the words out. She made me promise to find a new purpose in life… one can say I found that a long time ago it just did not feel… like it was what she meant" he sighed and clasped his helmet to his side.

"Just then, when you remembered what I taught, it made me realize I found a purpose to teach the next generation of fighters to ignore the walks of life I took to get to where I am now. Thanks Ruby for helping me find a purpose here" he stood up and walked back to the passenger cabin.

"Let's get back before they start to worry" Ruby nodded trying not to cry a little.

/\\[V]/\

Once Alex returned to the passenger cabin he found JNGL all sleeping, he had Ruby sit down as he stood up and held onto the standing support that hanged from the ceiling. It would be a short flight, but Alex could handle a hour or so of standing.

He felt the helmet ostle against his leg when the small turbulence hit, he was whisked away to his memories and was reliving some happy memories. He saw his family, Melody being born, protecting her, and trying to be the best brother he could be.

The helmet jostled slightly and his memories switched to Remnant and was in happy memories of the shenanigans that Ruby and Yang got into, Zwei's own mix into the crazy, then finally on meeting Sienna which caused his smile to falter.

He sighed as he let the memories play. He felt the nostalgia at seeing her act like Melody so much minus the blatant disregard for societal norms about loving a family member too much. He was brought out his memories when Ruby shook him. "Alex, we landed" He nodded and put his helmet on and sealed it.

Walking off the gangway he saw Verdinia already waiting. So here they were: Mistral. He walked readjusted his pack and joined with the others. He got to the others and caught some of a conversation.

"-so you and Nora actually grew up in Mistral?" Ren nodded and Verdinia walked to them "I have a up to date map of Mistral and plotted a route to Haven academy, it is best we depart now" Alex rolled his eyes "Loosen up Verdinia, let Ren and Nora bask in the nostalgia of being back in their home continent"

The titan looked to him "I was not aware we wait on nostalgia" Alex groaned "That happened once, Verdinia, ONCE!" the group laughed or chuckled at the interaction and set off on the road to Haven Academy.

/\\[V]/\

To Alex they covered… hell he did not know and he rather not ask Verdinia, but he knew they covered a large amount of ground in a around two days. As they were walking on the path Alex was ahead to make sure there was no obstacles and came across one… a huge one.

He landed on the road, and stared hard at the walled town. He was looking it over confused when he heard Verdinia's large feet and the others. "Verdinia is this town even on the map?" the titan checked the map and their position.

"No… that is strange" they drew their weapon when Alex drew Legion and walked into the town. They searched it and heard Nora say something "Oniyuri". "Oniyuri? Details please?" Alex said afterward. Ren answered "Think of this place being the Mountain Glenn of Mistral".

Alex sighed and relaxed but did not holster Legion. And searched around, and did not find a single remain of a soul. "Ren, what exactly is Oniyuri" Ruby asked, Alex listened as he checked Verdinia's batteries.

"Oniyuri was founded by a group of wealthy elites who were dissatisfied with how Mistral council ran things, so they pooled resources and had Oniyuri built, only for it to be abandoned" Jaune asked why and it was simple that Alex yelled to them "Grimm, the only explanation" everyone looked to him and agreed it was the best answer.

Alex stood up looking at the burnt cell in his hands. Walking back to her pack he searched for the replacements. Pulling one, he replaced it and shut the cover over the batteries. "Well let's leave, ghost towns only carry a feeling of despair that get clingy" Verdinia had to knock down the archways to proceed which was the only sound for miles.

As they made their exit the clouds over the place seemed to congregate and blot out the sky casting a uneasy feeling, but thankfully they were not rain producing clouds. They were halted by Ren holding a hand up and focused.

Alex was paranoid which cause Verdinia to launch a omnidirectional scan. Verdinia and Ren seemed to sense the same thing and Verdinia brought Rubrum mortem out. When she did a figure jumped from a building and landed to their left, looking very unstable and charged.

Alex was first to intercept by firing actual rounds at the man who had clear intents to kill. He weaved around the bullets and had to disengage as Verdinia fire at him as well. Ren and Nora charged at him as Neo slunk off to flank him.

Alex and Verdinia reloaded their weapons which gave the assailant time to parry and shunt away the students. He charged directly at Ruby and their wrist blades scratched Ruby's aura and she let out a pain filled scream. He looked happy about himself but Alex jump kicked him away obviously pissed. Alex leveled Legion and fired at the man who kept jumping left and right.

Alex had to drop Legion and pull out his knife as he grabbed both of the assailant's wrists to keep their blades from gutting him. He looked into Alex's purple visor with a mad glee. He seemed to notice something and doged Memoria Amiss impact the ground he was at. He grabbed Legion and backed off and glared at the assailant.

He aimed only to realize the proximity he was with Ren and Jaune. Somehow knocking Jaune into Ren he sprinted after Nora which Ruby shot a electric dust round at her. He stopped and was turned around to face them.

"That's ironic" and started laughing. He did not notice Nora getting up, and was suddenly in his guard and swung her hammer. Alex knew there should be a crater replacing this crazed Kane clone but when the dust settled, Nora's hammer was stopped by a scorpion's tail.

"This fucker's a Faunus?!" Alex was surprised but aimed at the crazy man anyway and fired a short burst to get him away. Jaune yelled at him "We don't want a Fight with you!" Alex still aimed his rifle at him and so did Verdinia but did not fire.

They would let them try to talk him out of it. Ren then asked a question "Who are you" he casually strolled up to them. "It matters not who I am to you" pointing to Ren, "Or you" toward Nora, "Or… well maybe you" Jaune looked confused but glared at him. "You matter to SOMEONE ELSE" he kicked behind him sending Neo backwards skidding across the ground. "The only one who should be concerned about who I am… is you" he pointed at Ruby which Alex stepped in front of her.

"You are gonna have to go through me jackass" the man cackled like Kane did "That can be arranged" and he sprinted at a strange speed which Verdinia had a hard time keeping up with him. He jumped off Jaune's shield kicking Ren away, landed on Nora's hammer giggled before spinning off and kicked her to Ren. He swung at Jaune who's shield was not raised and struck him with force to send him tumbling.

Alex holstered Legion on his back, pulled out his knife and charged at the assailant. Who was all the more happy to deal with him. "My goddess wants you alive!" Alex grunted and pushed him away "Well she is going to come get me herself!" he unhooked a arc grenade off his bet, pulled the pin and threw it at the man. Who jumped over the resulting electrical discharge sphere.

He was surprised and was awarded a kick to his face as he crashed into the ground. Ruby charged and swung her scythe, aiming to have him retreat only for him to jump onto the scythe to deliver a kick to her chin.

As she staggers he goes goes for several slashes before punting her away. And her aura shatters as a result. Alex got up to see the Aura shatter and only saw two things, red and the walking corpse of a faunus

The assailant regarded Ruby's prone form, started to giggle and prepared to sting her. Only for Alex to intercept, take the poisoned hit for her, and latched onto the tail with a death grip.

"You. Dare. Attempt. To. Kill. Her" he glared through the visor at the Faunus who looked positively ecstatic. "I wouldn't say 'kill' just incapacitate as I return to my goddess" his eyes seem to shrink at the end.

Alex only glared as he gripped his knife. "Then allow me to SEND YOU TO HER IN MULTIPLE BODYBAGS" Alex struck at the Faunus, and cleaved the tail in two all the while she stared the Faunus in the eye and charged.

Gripping the Faunus by the neck he thrusted his knife into his gut and pulled to the side. Dropping the faunus who was wide eyed and not laughing for once. Walking to the dying Faunus he started to cackle.

"The Goddess… knows of you… she wants you… Blood Knight" his head fell back to the ground as his life vanished from his body. Alex stared at the corpse before spitting on it. He turned to address Ruby's wounds only to collapse onto his hands and knees.

He put a hand to his left side and felt something wet, pull his hand from the wound to show himself he was shocked to see a purple substance. "Son of a Bitch…" he collapsed from the poison and entered a unconscious state.

Jaune and Ren were the first ot hoist him up and carry him to Verdina as Nora and Neo helped Ruby up.

/\\[V]/\

Salem, the name of the deathly pale women with red irises and the black sclera, overlooked the Grimlands, it was a wondrous sight to behold. No humans, nor mortals, just her and her loyal subjects.

But, she felt it. The grimm symbiote she implanted in Tyrian vanished. Meaning "Tyrian is dead…" she said mostly to herself and sighed, He may be one of the more unstable… actually that was putting it lightly, but that is not the point. His loyalty was born from mental reconstruction that formed a attachment onto her person. He saw her as some goddess, which she used that to twist Tyrian into what he was. "But he was felled by the Blood Knight's hand… such a fascinating specimen." she glared at some obscene detail on the window and the door to her sanctum opened.

Turning around she locked eyes with Felicity's helmet. "Do not be afraid child, I merely want to ask you questions. There are no wrong or right answers only truth" Salem gestured for her to sit. At the table's head Salem sat down and looked her over.

"Now child, what is your evaluation of the Blood Knight from before his… appearance here" Felicity looked to her lap, then to her. Her helmeted head showing nothing but her body posture betrayed her anxiety.

"He disregarded any and all life in pursuing the killer of his family, I heard from second hand accounts from survivors of raids that Alexavier, the Black Reaper, tortured high ranking pilots or officials about his killer…" Salem smirked at this information.

"And pray tell, who was the killer. You were apart of the faction they originated from" Felicity flinched. "Her name is Summer Rose…" Salem was surprised and it showed on her face with a raised eyebrow.

"If I remember, Summer Rose never lifted a finger against humans, even if they were child killers, so what made Summer kill his family?" Felicity gulped "Alex earned the title of the Black Reaper by killing most of a veteran Vanguard squad, over a million militia men and women, and was responsible for the Veniga Disaster"

"What is this 'Veniga Disaster'... It seems horrifying" Felicity nodded.

/\\[ **Three Years ago, in the Titanfall Universe** ]/\

Felicity screamed as mortar fire rained near her position. _"PILOT! I am preoccupied, retreat to quadrant 5x-8y NOW"_ Scar told her and she booked it as her position was once again under mortar fire.

She dropped into a building and looked around to see grunts scared out of their mind. "Its Felicity! Pilot what does command say?" Felicity had no idea what to say cause Command was where that Demon Ogre landed. "Command was one of the first hit, we are on our own and retreat to the evac point, now let's hold the IMC back so the civilians can evacuate" She ran to a window and peered around before vaulting out onto the ground.

The Grunts followed after her as best they could. Comms were a shit show, there were reports of the Demon Ogre carving a bloody swath through the main defensive lines, reports of a IMC brigade appearing on their west flank, and there were many Militia squads asking for orders.

Felicity hugged the wall as she peered around the corner to see several spectres kill surrendering civilians with some IMC grunts laughing and one glaring at the corpses. She aimed her spitfire at them and pulled the trigger. She managed to kill a spectre and the laughing grunts when the spectre legion started to fire at her position.

" _SCAR! Any day now"_ she said over the link and she got a feeling of acknowledgement. The grunt squad opened fire trying to pin the spectres down. There were thuds coming in fast, her minimap showed it as teal triangle and sighed in relief.

Scar's chingun tore the spectres and grunts to bits. Scar walked to Felicity with the hatch open. Embarking, she looked down to the grunt sergeant. "Come on, we're going to the west flank to help deal with that IMC Brigade" the grunt sergeant nodded and rallied his subordinates and they marched to what would be the remains of the west flank.

Upon entering the area the west flank stood all she saw were corpses of grunts and pilots scattered on the field, Titan husks in many different parts. Scar marked a barely functioning Vanguard. Jogging to the vanguard, her grunt squad had her back as she assessed the situation.

The Vanguard's hatch opened to a blond haired caucasian who coughed up blood. "If your going to ask what happened it was the Demon Ogre, we thought he was at the Defensive line but he ran through a hotel and just decimated our line… none of us stood a chance" he coughed.

"They are heading to the starport, if they get there the evac cruisers won't stand a chance, Please my family is on those ships" he begged and she had Scar's body give a nod and he passed with a smile. The vanguard succumbed to power loss. Felicity made a gesture to move out, she leveled the chaingun and marched cautiously.

After twenty minutes they saw no Demon Ogre, but arrived to the last defensive line. "SR-7678 and Felicity, damn sight for sore eyes we need all the support we can get, Sergeant Bartholomew you and your squad assist the far side, Felicity you're gonna be where with me defend the core of the line" The commander said from their Vanguard and leveled a prototype missile launcher at the city ruins.

Felicity took up a position behind a Grunt squad who looked anxious, and she did as well. This silence was making everyone paranoid. The Commander was busy barking orders and trying to get everyone back to the star port fto buy the evac ships more time.

Then It happened, the ships began to lift off. Some started to rejoice but the main cannons that kept the IMC ships at bay started to turn.

"COMMANDER!" she yelled and he saw too late to order the ships to stop. The five canons charged and unleashed a golden beam of destruction at the three evac ships. It was horrifying to watch. That's when the gate leading to the Starport interior opened revealing the Demon Ogre and several other IMC Scorch and Legion titans.

"You brought this upon yourselves Militia, surrender now or fight, please do fight it makes bringing this fucking conflict closer to a end" some of grunts looked to each other and so did some the few titans there. The Commander aimed his weapon at the Ogre and fired a single missile only for it to be caught by the demon ogre's vortex shield.

And the pilot was laughing "Oh, death it is Leave nothing to bury" he flung the rocket back and the blast short circuited the titans. The Demon Ogre and the IMC titans were unaffected by the blast. "Kill the grunts, bring me that Vanguard. As for the pilots… put a bullet in their skulls, don't want to drag out their deaths anymore than necessary" The IMC titans did what was ordered and IMC spectres started to open Titan hatches and killed the pilots within.

Scar was able to reboot quick enough for him to take control and get them out immediate danger. The Demon Ogre was too preoccupied to notice the Ronin's departure.

/\\[V]/\

"It was later I learned that Alexavier was responsible for a trillion innocent civilian deaths… I thought at least one of those evac ships made it out but it was in vain. Veniga was reduced to rubble and any evac ship was reduced to molten slag by the reprogrammed turrets… it was after the disaster that his family was killed and… the consequence of trying to catch him with his family was a disaster" Salem merely listened with no emotion showing on her face or body posture.

"And what of him now, does the Alexavier now better or worse than the one before?" Felicity looked conflicted. "It sickens me he can so easily change from being worse than a monster to being capable of showing mercy" Salem grinned.

"Well, from what you told me It should be easy to sway him to my side" Felicity looked surprised. "Mistress, please do not-" Salem held a hand up "Not up for debate Felicity. This information on his family's killer, Give it to Watts I am sure he can get the information to Alex" Felicity looked disgusted with herself and nodded.

"Anything else mistress" Salem waved her away and she saw one of her seer grimm hover over to her. Peering into the chaotic red gaseous upheaval and saw Hazel's visage.

"Yes Hazel, what do you have to report" Hazel seemed conflicted "There was a complication, Adam Taurus Usurped the previous White Fang leader…" Salem did not look surprised merely amused "As expected, now we have access to the whole White Fang. This is progress Hazel, now I want you to act as my eyes and ears on Mister taurus, work on a bringing Haven down as soon as we have the relic" Hazle bowed as his visage disappeared. She stayed staring into the orb and saw Alex's face appear without his helmet.

"Such a fine specimen, he is worthy to be my betrothed... and my first Guardian. I must only break his connections to those he holds dear". She began to devise a plan as the image of Alex disappeared and as Lazu's appearance appeared and she was yelling something.

"I am sorry my love, but I must break your heart again so I can mend it my self" her iris glowed as a sudden Grimm horde appeared from unknown sides and she looked surprised and scared. The visage disappeared and she smiled at her plans coming together.

She placed a hand on her chest, "Soon my king… soon you will be reunited with your queen you first fell in love with"

/\\[V]/\

Verdinia was monitoring his vitals. "Verdinia tell me he is going to be okay" she looked scared for the first time in a while. "He is alive but fighting a losing battle… his semblance and sheer willpower is what is keeping him stable if barely"

Nora spoke "Are we near a village or town?" Verdinia stared at Alex's unconscious body "A town nearby is Dawnstead… but he won't make it to that town" Ruby was about to start crying before Verdinia spoke. "I am broadcasting a distress beacon in hope someone is able of receiving it, we should move to a more defensible position before we attract the Grimm" Verdinia started to walk as the five man group walked with Verdinia.

There was a loud shriek, Verdinia turned to look at the source but resumed her march. Ruby and Jaune noticed Ren's stiff movements and Nora clinging to Ren's arm. "Ren, what's wrong" Ren and Nora shared a look "Nothing we need to worry for now" Jaune and Ruby shared a worried glance.

"Okay…" Jaune responded to Ren and they returned to their march along the road. The shrieking was gradually, at a snail's pace, getting louder. It was starting to unnerve Verdinia seeing as she had Rubrum mortem out and her finger hovering over the trigger.

They then happened upon a fork in the road. Verdinia stood at the fork and consulted with her map. Looking at the topography of the map and the path it leads. "My chassis can't traverse the terrain…" Ren stared at the other path's sign that was crossed out. Ruby ran up to the fork and was looking distraught.

"Verdinia what about the Kuroyuri path?" Verdinia looked to the path "Its traversable but we have to hurry, his vitals are dropping" Verdinia started to walk when Ren and Nora did not follow.

Jaune looked back "Ren, Nora… come on this is the best-" Ren shook his head "Nora and I can traverse the mountainous path, and if we make it to mistral we can get help to… Kuroyuri" Neo glared at Ren and walked up to him not falling for it but walked back to Jaune's side and was signing something to him.

"Ren… what is the real reason you don't want to go near Kuroyuri?" Jaune looked genuinely worried but Verdinia was getting impatient.

"WHO THE FUCK CARES?! Alex is dying right now and I WILL NOT have him die just over some fucked up reason from your past! Either you suck it up, or Alex's death will be on your _hands_ " Verdinia's optic flashed red and pointed at Ren when she said 'hand'.

Ren recoiled, and was justifiably pissed but Verdinia was right, time is of the essence. "Nora and I will take the mountainous path, the rest of you can go around" Ren started to walk the right path with Nora looking worried.

Verdinia regarded Ren's retreating form and let out a 'hmph' and started walking. Ruby, Jaune and Neo walked with Verdinia unsure of what to do. Several minutes into the march, Ruby had to ask.

"Verdinia… why did you yell at-" Verdinia stopped and turned to her, her optic was red "My Pilot, my OTHER half is on his deathbed, My mission is his safety and continued happiness, and my third protocol is to PROTECT him Ruby, I will not let someone else's personal reasons doom him to die." she turned back to the path and marched. Ruby looked broken, and Jaune's hand on her shoulder let her push forward.

They reached Kuroyuri but it was in ruins, Verdinia did not care and rubble of what used to be a magnificent archway was in her way. She growled and charged through creating the loudest racket that can be heard for miles.

Ruby looked on the verge of tears at Verdinia's anger and her own version of grief being made manifest. As Verdinia marched, the shriek was the loudest at the village.

"OH WHAT NOW?!" Verdinia turned around to face a creature of grimm. I had a appearance of a horse, who had main body of some horse, the forelimbs were claw like, with hoofed hind legs. What was strange was the human body merged from the waist up, two large horns growing from the forehead, a mouth sewn shut, and spine jutting from its spine. The oddity was the numerous arrows sticking from its back.

Verdinia leveled Rubrum Mortem at the creature and started to fire. The bullets landed and was dealing damage but once Verdinia had to reload was when it launched its counter attack.

The human half's arms stretched to punch the titan off balance which succeeded. She screamed in rage, getting back on her feet, she discarded Rubrum Mortem and pulled Memoria Amissa from the other mag holster and charged at the grimm creature.

With a overhead slash, it would have cleaved through the Humanoid torso but the humanoid half blocked the strike with both arms as the horse body used the hind legs to kick the titan back. Verdinia screamed as she charged this time hurling the large sword at the grimm who had tobat it away, the arms stretched to smack the blade away.

Only to have a metal fist break one of the Grimm Horse's front left leg and she grabbed the Humanoids head. Grabbing the base of the humanoid torso and planting a foot onto the horse body, Verdinia started to pull but forgot the arms stretch and had a unnatural amount of strength behind it.

There was a large punch from both arms which gotten her to let go and send HER tumbling. Thrusting her hands into the ground, she ripped the ancient stone apart and use dit to catapult her self forward with a fist at the ready and started to charge the arc field.

RJN (Rwby, Jaune, Neo) could only sit back and watch, knowing to get in the middle of that is suicide. But the sounds Verdinia is making could attract Grimm. The Grimm was holding its own against Verdinia who was waiting for something, the once broken leg snapped back into place and stood at its full height again.

Verdinia noticed and growled as she activated the Arc field. She did what was hopefully one last charge. The Grimm seemed to anticipate this but the strange chaotic electrical discharge field surrounding the metal construct was new and its instincts were telling it to back off. The horse started to back off as the hummanoid launched a closed fisted stirke to test the field and screamed in pain as the field burned its hand.

THen the arc field shut down, and Verdinia made to charge but came up short and fell face first into the stone. She very sluggishly tried to push off the ground but could onlt maintain a kneeling position and had to use her arms to help support her weight.

"Ruby… You need to… Kill it or… replace the burnt… battery" She looked ot Jaune and Neo who looked ready to fight. Ruby nodded and took off to Verdinia as Jaune and Neo went to distract the Grimm.

Jaune used his shield to cover Neo who struck at tendons on the horse part which got it to collapse removing its movement for now. Jaune charged with his shield raised to block a strike on the left and braced his aura on the right, only for a bright flash to appear.

Neo and the Grimm were blinded by the light, and Ruby had to shield her eyes.

And to his right stood something holding back the other arm with nothing but their hands. Once the light subsided, Ruby squinted and was shocked.

"Pyrrha?..."

/\\[V]/\

Ren and Nora traversed the mountain path following it when they came across a cave along their path. Ren was going to ignore it when flag flew from it and made a home on his face. With Nora's help, he got it off his face. Staring at it, it was a banner from Shion.

Curious Ren entered the cave and was starting to find some hoof prints, and discarded weaponry. Then he saw something that pieced where he was. Picking up a arrow, it was a arrow that held a significance to his family, mainly his father… dead father.

"Ren, you don't think that… oh no" Ren got up to look to where she was and saw Kuroyuri in plain view off in the distance of the cave and hoof prints leading toward it. Ren and Nora shared a look and took off down the path toward Kuroyuri and saw a flash of light in Kuroyuri and high tailed it there.

And when they arrived, they saw the one person they thought dead. Standing to Jaune's right who was holding the living ghost of his past's arm at bay barehanded was: Pyrrha. In her full armored glory and looked absolutely pissed.

She shoved the arm back and with a high kick sent it into the ground and jumped at the Humanoid part of the Grimm, landing on the Horse's back she gripped the horns of the humannoid grimm and drove it into her knee cracking the bone mask.

The grimm shrieked in pain and was silenced when she summoned two swords that copied Crocea Mors perfectly and plunged both blades into the human grimm's neck and twisted it off.

Once the head was off the shoulders it dissipated leaving the body to go limp against the horse's back. The horse started to try and buck her off. This got everyone to back off, Ruby was busy trying to find a spare battery.

Pyrrha anchored herself by planting a Crocea copy into the body used the two swords to get behind the head, ripping the blades out, she turned the blades so the edge face each other and made a X motion and decapitated the horse grimm.

Jumping off the grimm, the Crocea copies vanished into a golden dust, she looked to Jaune and smiled at him happily before vanishing into a golden dust, but it took a amorphous form and flowed directly back into Jaune. His Aura shined gold with tints of red in it.

Everyone stared at Jaune with wide eyes, "Jaune… that… was that Pyrrha?!" Nora asked not believing what she saw. Jaune was the only one on his knees looking at where she stood smiling at him. Neo was by his side shaking him to get him to speak.

"Yea… I guess she never left" he spared a glance at Verdinia, who thanks to Ruby replacing the burnt battery, stood up with a green optic. "It seems she latched onto you… like Melody did to me…" the irony was not lost. **(No clue if that was ironic but… eh fuck logic and sorry for ruining the moment)**

Then there was the sound of a airship flying toward them,when it got to them it landed a ways out side the village "Got your distress beacon and that flash of light, let's get any wounded to Mistral ASAP" said one of the crewmembers, Verdinia opened her cockpit and gently brought Alex and placed him on the stretcher then two crew members.

"I don't know how we are going to bring your hardware with us, but we got some cables we can use" Verdinia nodded and JNGL+R boarded the airship letting themselves relax and Verdinia was hooked up to the airship. It was touch and go for a minute but the airship proved victorious over gravity and started to fly toward Mistral.

In the passenger section Ren and Nora were leaning on each other with their hands intertwined, Jaune was staring at the floor with Neo resting her head on Jaune's shoulder.

Ruby sat by Alex's unconscious body as he had a mask over him and a IV into his arm. Ruby held his hand wanting him to hang on a while longer.

/\\[V]/\

Yang lifted the mask off her face and let it land harmlessly on her chest as she looked over the arm's new paint job of black and yellow. Reattaching it, she gotten used to the pain that came with it re integrating with her body.

Doing some tests with the arm and was satisfied, she was in some new clothing that would make Alex believe a god existed as she actually wore pants **(her new appearance form Volume 4)**.

Melody was by her ready to join her with the mechanical additions to their family. Sizz, Lavender, Horus, and Messorem were ready to go with her. Her Father simile dat her with Zwei looking sad and Fenix looking very indifferent but she knew he was sad as well.

"Yang, when we see Alex remind me to punch and hug him" Yang laughed "Good cause I plan on doing the same".

She hopped on bumblebee and speed off with Messorem keeping perfect pace with the motorcycle, the reaper was carrying the specters and Melody held on for dear life.

Taiyang sighed and returned to his garden as Zwei stared at their retreating forms. FEnix merely grumbled and walked over to see what Tai was doing and maybe steal one of the better smelling flowers.

* * *

 **Drum roll please and a moment of silence for a crazed shit sack... okay lets throw a party. That aside, who here likes the fact I brought Pyrrha back if only a fraction of what she was... not really but we will keep going with that *very obvious 'we are not' wink*.**

 **That aside, Feel free to shit on this one for what reason or another please give me something to laugh at. I NEED TO LAUGH I only did during the new Avengers movie. wait no spoilers, rather not get assaulted.**

 **Well review, rant, go on a witch hunt against me, and most of all: eat lots of sleep. (that was on purpose)**


	19. All Things Come

**I am back and my brain is not mush I hope. No matter you are here for WaC not to hear me babble on. Or maybe you are and I grant thee a swift kick to your left nostril and have a medal.**

 **Among other things, The drive to write WaC largely came from me being bored and my want to give back to this site. To be honest, I came across this site by accident I think, been so long sense then that I could care less to be honest. This is a wonderful site for people to share their ideas and own views of a series or whatever. Who knows, without the site being here, I wouldn't have found amazing works of art to help pass the time and see that there are others who share some common interests in certain series or games or etc. A toast to Fanfiction's continued survival... not that many of you care but a toast to it nonetheless.**

 **Onto more boring pass times,**

 **I do not own RWBY cause that goes to Rooster Teeth, fucking assholes. You make good web series that is a certainty.**

 **I do not own Titanfall, that honor goes to Respawn Entertainment. And a toast to them making free DLC and I hope they stay like that. Too many people following the 'pay-to-win' bullshit or look crates, or all the shit. I is a major turn off in my opinion. but got to make money somehow, at least Respawn does it right: you know what your paying for cosmetic wise... other games... well here is a die and a knife have fun crying your self to sleep.**

 **That rant aside, read, review, rant, bitch, moan, and complain to this regrettable/anticipated installment of WaC cause fuck everything and imma see my self out.**

* * *

Alex was leaning against the back of the medical bed staring a package Ruby apparently dropped off on his nightstand. Said girl was resting her head on the bed, he smiled lightly and petted her head. _"Verdinia, did you scan the package for anything harmful"_ he spoke through their link which he got a response.

" _Yes, and nothing harmful… unless you count a scroll-pad harmful. I was unable to access the device, there is a biometric lock keyed to your dna oddly enough"_ Alex glared at the plain cardboard box. 'Too much of a coincidence' he thought.

" _What of JNGL?"_ Verdinia was silent for a few. _"They are currently resting, the time is six in the morning you know"_ Alex looked outside and shrugged. _"Oh well, at least they are safe"_ he felt unease from his titan.

He glared at the wall _"Verdinia… what happened while I was out"_ Verdinia sighed and he was not going to like what came next

As she retold the events after he went under, he merely stayed silent and sighed several seconds after she finished. Rubbing his face, _"Verdinia, I won't scold you. You followed what you thought was right and no one faults you for it… god knows I would do the same for you. I may have broken Ren's jaw if he unintentionally tried to impede me trying to save you"_ Verdinia stayed silent but he knew she was relieved.

He reached and grabbed the package off the nightstand. Opening it he pulled out a black scroll-pad and opened it. A hand print appeared, placing his hand on it the screen lit up to the directory to show three separate files.

One was Labeled 'Felicity', the second was labeled 'Black Reaper', and the last was labeled 'White Ghost'. He was hesitant and just shut it off then returned it to the box.

He will look at it when everyone was present and laid back to get some sleep.

/\\[V]/\

Yang leaned against bumblebee and stared at the gas pump waiting for it to finish. Melody was holding the clerk up by the throat glaring at him for a reason or another. The three specters stood watch, and Messorem was by her looking at the road. Once the pump stopped giving the life blood for Bumblebee to work Melody dropped the clerk and he seemed to wave the price.

Once she walked out Yang was giving her a strange look. "I could have paid for it" Melody shrugged "I rather you not and keep the money for stuff to eat and drink, now let's go Alex's last message said he was near Mistral so we got ground to cover" The specters climbed over Messorem and Melody took her spot and held on for dear life.

Yang sped out of the gas station with the reaper in lock step with the bike. When they vanished from sight the clerk sighed and laid his head on the counter, then his doro chimed. Looking up he saw some ruffian "So… where is she heading?"

/\\[V]/\

Alex was rubbing his face as Jaune and Ruby argued. "Well it shouldn't matter! Alex can't move for a while. So who cares if Haven's headmaster wants him in his office" Ruby said which Jaune only sighed "Ruby, regardless of what we want it's up to him"

Alex only shrugged "Doctors are scary… nurses are worse. And do not get me started on the medical Specters" he shivered at the mere mentioning of the specter variant and kept mumbling about needles for arms.

"He is confined to bed rest, so we have to wait. Even against the headmaster's order" Ren decided for everyone and Alex was staring at the box on the nightstand. "Neo, hand me the box please" the mute girl perked up and did what was asked.

Once he extracted the scroll pad he opened it to the three files and selected the black reaper file. And he knew exactly what he was reading.

A complex report on him, and judging from the tone and the icon in the top right, written by the Militia. He sat it down where everyone could look at it. He scrolled through the information and paused at a section to read aloud.

"The op to eliminate the Black Reaper when he was with family failed and resulted in White Ghost to execute the family, reports on how she executed them are sparse but after asking those under her…" he stopped and was scowling. JNGL read after that and Ruby stopped as well and was patting Alex on the back.

He closed the report which left JNGL in the dark about everything and he opened the field named 'Felicity'.

When he did it was a complete personnel file on her. He ignored her and skimmed it. He glared at it all before closing it and ghosted his hand over 'White Ghost'. He steeled himself and pressed it and heard a gasp from Ruby. She pulled out her scroll, found what she was after and held it by the picture of the women in the photo accompanying the file.

It was her mother…

Summer Rose was the mother of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long…

Alex looked at the photo on the militia file and saw it was the same red tipped hair and white cloak most of all… same eye color.

The same cloak that haunted his dreams, plagued his psyche, and was responsible for killing his family.

He scrolled down to the name 'Summer Rose' and the code name White Ghost. He read everything and stopped at a particular report.

"After arriving at Ozuno V, It was easy to track the Barnett residence through a unsecured terminal. With the squad assigned to us we made our way to the residence and caught the family without the Black Reaper present…" Alex leaned back staring at the report with dead, widened eyes as Ruby read on not believing what the report is saying.

Then Ruby started to put it all together, Alex was hunting after his family's killer but only a white cloak was all he had to go by and looked at Alex scared for herself and for her mother. JNGL looked tense and Jaune gripped his swords grip and his team readying themselves to stop a possible conflict.

Alex only stared and with a cold stone dead voice "Everyone. Leave. Now" Ruby did not need to be told twice and left, JNGL slowly followed her out. And left Alex there to go through this revelation.

/\\[V]/\

Yang looked at her scroll for the time. Her back was leaning against the railing of a rocking boat. Melody was by her admiring the sea. "Anything from the gang?" Melody asked which Yang opened up her messages app and saw the most recent one. "Yea, Ruby sent me a text that they arrived in Haven fine and Alex is resting after some overexertion" Melody nodded and returned to viewing the sea.

Yang closed her scroll and looked at some children playing. She smiled lightly and remembered the past. She unconsciously grabbed her arm, particularly where the flesh ends and the metal begins that was covered by her jacket's sleeve.

" _Allleeeeexxxx why do I need to know this?" Ruby said looking distraught and he just laughed. "Ruby, Yang and I won't always be there to help you. I would prefer you know_ some _moves to ease my mind… besides Yang can kick my but 20 ways from sunday" Yang snorted but did not refute him. Ruby groaned and adopted the stance Alex taught her "Now go at Yang again"_

"Arm acting up?" Yang shook her head and patter her artificial arm "No just remembering better times" she got bumped by a metallic shoulder. "Those 'better times' can still happen. Just not in that exact way" Yang smiled and returned to watching the children play.

Yang began to ponder on her life choices up to now and must have been lost in thought long enough for Melody to nudge her. "Hey, we docked" Yang perked up and looked, low and behold they were.

She walked down to the cargohold where Bumblebee and the others were housed. She removed the restraints on Bumblebee while Melody did the same on the 'sleeping' mechanicals. When they came online, Yang was walking her bike out of the boat. They caught up with her as Melody was looking through a map on her hud.

We can get to Haven in a day or two… if Bumblebee had a full tank" Yang turned the key slightly to get a gas readout and saw she was right. "I don't think this town has a place to fill her up?" Melody shrugged.

"Doesn't' matter from my projections, we can still make it with your bike resting at a quarter full. Mistral may have a place to refill" Yang nodded and walked out the gates. Once out she mounted her bike and turned it on.

The bike rumbled to life and took off with the reaper hot on her trial like always. Yang had a earpiece on which allowed Melody to relay directions to her. Upon reaching a fork in the road Melody told her to ge left and she turned slightly and took the left, ignoring a sign on the side that was scratched off and replaced with bandits.

/\\[ **9 hours later…(do not look at me like that)** ]/\

The sun was setting but Yang slowed down as she neared the main gate of Mistral and had to go through customs. She looked to her metallic family members which Melody gave her 'I got this' gesture. Yang only sighed and took her word for it.

After another half hour it was her turn, pulling up to the booth she handed him her scroll which he looked at. The officer looked at her then the five mechanicals with her and shrugged "I don't get paid for this" he hit a few buttons and handed the scroll back. With a wave she drove off.

When they entered Mistral proper, Melody was directing her toward a road that would lead to Haven. From what her dad said her uncle should be there by the time she got off the boat. She stopped at a red light and took the time to look at her scroll. I was 8pm, the light was green and she took off and turned off onto a seperate road toward Haven.

Once she started to follow the winding road up to Haven, she was smiling at the stories Ruby and Alex will tell of their journey here. When she approached the main gate she looked for a way to ring the doorbell sorta speak till it opened by itself. She cautiously drove in with the others weapons at the ready.

And to her surprise Qrow was standing there smirking. "Your a day late" he said as he took a swig from his flask. "Come on Yang, some… things have happened" She did not like that and locked her bike to a stand near the main building and ran after her uncle, the others in tow.

When she caught up JNGL was sitting on some couches and Nora was comforting a crying Ruby. Yang was by her in seconds.

"Ruby! What happened?" she asked checking her over for any damage. Ruby was shocked to see Yang here and hugged her before the waterworks came chugging along much faster. She was a babbling wreck and she looked to Jaune or Nora to give her some much needed information.

Melody caught up, "What happened?" Jaune began "Its Alex-" that's all he got to say when Melody took off as she reconnected to his helmet's readouts. Yang looked at Melody's blur then to Jaune when he spoke again.

"Alex he… received a package that held some information…" Ruby seemed to calm down but did not remove herself from her sister as they sat on the floor. Yang was boring holes into Jaune who only stared at the floor.

"What was it?" she was afraid to know, if this information made Melody take off like a bat out of hell, and reduce Ruby to a babbling wreck. This was not good intel.

"Yang… your mother was-" He were interrupted by a banshee shriek and thundering steps from outside the building. The door disintegrated into splinters as the specter trio walked in with glaring red optics.

And their stare was centered on Yang and Ruby. Yang only looked on in shock when Melody's voice spoke. "The women who killed ME and our FAMILY was _your_ Mother!?" Yang slowly turned to Melody with confusion and shock. Ruby only went into hysterics again. Jaune's reaction was immediate, "Nora, Ren the specters. Neo with me against Melody" Jaune's heater shield expanded and sword drawn, Neo took a stance. The sound of nora's launcher shifting into a hammer sounded and Ren's barely audible movements were hard to pick out.

Melody only glared through Jaune and at her. "I ought to kill you, Taiyang, and Qrow to see how she likes it" But she calmed down and looked to the specters. "But that would make me no better than her… it's Alex I worry about"

Everyone seem to calm down but the specters who still looked ready to kill but they left. Melody sat on a chair in the room with her head in her hands. Yang placed Ruby on the couch and stood there unsure of what to do.

Everyone know Melody wanted to cry but was incapable of it. The sisters listened to Alex tell his life story, what he has done, the amount of blood on his hands and accepted him. Yang walked toward the room where Alex was in and only heard Melody speak before she crossed the threshold to the hallway.

"Do not hate visit him Yang… please let him process." Yang only looked back to her to see her looking at her worried for what might happen should she go to see him. Yang headed the words and sat back with the others.

/\\[V]/\

Qrow was out at a bar and took a swig of his beverage and stared at a copy of the 'White Ghost' file he managed to get from Alex who was ready to jump him. To be frank Qrow was certain they both would die from a fight.

He was in a booth in the back so he can have some privacy. He looked at the photo on the file and to a photo of their team. He sighed not wanting to believe but the proof existed, Summer was this 'White Ghost', and if the report attached was accurate to what Alex retold then Summer was living two lives. He knew this could be faked but it was all too real, for once Qrow had doubts.

'If Summer really did all these things, killed so many people… then why did she act like the paragon of mercy and hope here' something was not making sense. He took a drink of his liver killing beverage and pondered. Nothing made sense for Qrow, even his sister was easier to figure out but this revelation was hard to follow.

Even assuming this is all truth but, the only way to be certain is to ask the women but she is not here, and the guy she supposedly wronged is justifiably biased. Taking another sip, nothing added up. He ignored the sound of the door being opened and the footsteps getting closer till he felt a hand tap his arm.

Turning around, he looked to a small child who looked like a farmer. "This is a place of drinking age only kid, beat it" he was about to turn around when he heard a set of Words. "I'd like my cane back".

/\\[V]/\

Alex sat there staring at his helmet and wipes some invisible dust from it. He could feel Verdinia trying to coax him to respond, he wanted to ignore it but that would hurt them both. So he let her words try and soothe his mind, she seemed to catch on and did just that, to Alex she had a good singing voice.

He stared at the scroll pad the information on Summer/White Ghost still had up. Most of him wanted nothing more then to kill all she held dear, but the small part of him. The part that refuses the act immensely and was the last vestiges of humanity was the only thing to keep him from tearing her family apart in recompense.

But, he could still get revenge on the killer, her family and by effect his second family, would ultimately hate him. He was prepared for that eventuality, hell he accepted that reality. But he still did not want to hurt his second family by doing this and he was angry at his indecisiveness and the fact he was willing to let the killer live.

He was unaware the door opened and someone sat in a chair by the medical bed. Someone coughed to let his presence known, with dead eyes, he looked at the entity from the corner of his eyes.

The child looked to literally fight an inside battle before a flash overtook his eyes.

"Mr. Barnett, It is good to see you again" he knew that manner of speaking, he turned to the child and glared.

"What do you want" Ozpin merely stares back with no outward emotion showing. "Just to check up on you, some of your _family_ members seem very distraught about something, and the fact your sister is not here but out there speaks volumes about a very deep problem".

His glare softened before setting his helmet to his side and gave the child his full attention. "What did you want Oz" he said without a hint of emotion. The child seemed to sigh, "I assume that pad there is the cause of their anguish?" Alex only nodded.

"Well then, I believe-" he was stopped by the glare he was getting that promised the child's death, and he would not feel sorry for it. Ozpin stopped "I am here not to psychoanalyze you and tell you to grow up. Your past events left you deeply traumatized and you made every effort to put it past you"

Alex's glare lessened but was still present "In fact, the way you moved past it when meeting the sisters, and how you did not initially murder Ruby when you found out her mother was the killer you've been looking for speaks of how you moved past it Mr. Barnett" Alex still glared but with dwindling intensity.

The silence reigned as Alex stared at him and finally sighed breaking the silence. "Ozpin, I know all of this already. The fact Ruby is still alive when she was here to see this speaks of it all… but I can not forgive what their mother did. I refuse to do so and i made a promise, a _vow_ , to kill her and I will see it done. If they hate me for it so be it. I planned to let them kill me in recompense"

Ozpin merely stared as Alex looked back to the pad showing Summer's exact likeness in a photo. The child merely nodded and got up. As he was approaching the door Alex spoke "When you go back to the sisters, tell them they are allowed to enter, along with Melody"

Ozpin nodded and left with a small thunk of the door being closed. He reached for the helmet and resumed his staring at the visor.

/\\[V]/\

Melody was pacing along the wall in the waiting room when the small boy, oscar if she remembered, came out. The sisters looked to him with hopeful eyes and Melody stopped to see what the verdict was.

"He is ready to see Melody, Yang and Ruby now only" he took a seat on a single chair as the three moved to the hall where the medical rooms laid. Melody looked to the sisters, Ruby looked the most afraid of meeting Alex in his current state. When they approached the door, Melody had the sisters stay put so she can take the brunt of what verbal bullets he throws first.

Upon entering, the sisters hear muffled voices. Then Melody waves them in, Alex looked tot hem with a tired face, and dead eyes. "Hey Yang" he sounded so dead, Ruby was sitting next to Yang who looked very unsure if she should voice something.

But fuck caution, "Alex… is our mother really responsible for your family's…" she looked to Melody for a split second "death?". Alex stared at the pad for a second or two. "Honestly, I want closure on this chapter of my life already so I am ready to believe anything at this point" he grabbed the pad and closed it.

Melody grabbed it to put it away and hopefully destroy it. Ruby did not want to talk for fear she would break out crying again. "Alex… big brother" Melody started talking "Given the damning evidence that… White Ghost" refusing to say her real name "is our killer, what do you plan to do?" the sisters looked to him hinging their lives on his answer, metaphorically.

"I made a vow to kill her… I won't back from a promise. But I won't take her family away, I may be a monster among monsters but" Alex looked to his hands "I will not kill those who are not directly involved with this, that means you girls" Ruby and Yang seemed relieved.

But something was still left in the air that Melody brought up "Brother, are you sure you are the one that needs to judge her? Her family deserves to judge her first before we exact our punishment, they deserve it just as much as we do" Alex regarded his sister then to the other two.

"If we find her, I will hold back long enough for you to… talk to her and pass judgement. But let's make one thing clear" he looked to them with rage burning behind his eyes "She dies afterward" the two sisters looked torn.

Yang was willing to accept but her sister… she was not sure. Alex only leaned back and stared at his feet that was under the medical sheet. "We understand" Yang looked shocked at the steel of her sister's voice.

Looking at her she saw the veil of innocence finally break from her. "But, Alex… can we ask her why she went with it?" he merely nodded. Ruby leaned back into her chair and stared to weep into her hands. Yang pulled her into a hug, Melody looked to her brother who was gripping the sheets.

'This can only end badly for all parties involved' was her only thought on the matter.

/\\[ **Elsewhere** ]/\

Lazu could barely hear herself think over the thundering canons of the artillery several miles away.

"KEEP THE LEFT FLANK BOLSTERED" she yelled into a com unit as she ripped her sword from the gullet of a Ursa. She raised her shield to let a Beowulf land on it, using the momentum, she flung the mutt away into the gunfire of a squad behind her.

She was panting from exhaustion but looked at the battlefield, it was cratered to hell and still more Grimm are barreling toward their position. "MA'AM, THE RIGHT FLANK IS FALLING BACK!" she looked to said flank and saw why, three goliaths.

"Redirect canons 2 and 5 to shell those beasts down, AND SOMEONE GET AIR SUPPORT" she yelled into the com unit and heard a shirek to her left and stared wide eyed at a group of creeps suddenly appearing and charged her.

She raised her shield to bat one away, slashed at the one in the middle. She saw the third one charging at her and vaulted over the beast. Turning around she charged to cleave the beast in half. She succeeded only for feathers to pelt her position.

Looking up, she saw three nevermores, "SON OF A BITCH!" she raised her shield and started to fall back, her arm screamed in pain as several feathers bounced off her shield from the force. She growled in pain but fought through it.

"Ms Amas! The right flank is gone and the left is about to break! Orders?!" Lazu looked at said flanks to see strewn corpses of valiant men and women. She sighed "To all callsigns were falling back!" she yelled into her com unit then looked behind her to see a alpha beowulf charge at her.

She raised her shield and blocked the beowulf only for something to swipe at her mid section. Her aura protected her but she got sent tumbling across the ground. Using her sword to help her stand, she looked to see another alpha.

"The fuck-" she got stopped mid sentence from a goliath charging at her. She cursed and rolled out of the way and raised her shield in time to divert a rolling boartusk into a hill. She turned around in time to get smacked by a claw to the right.

After tumbling she had barely enough time to get up before a Ursa flipped her into the air and landed, with her aura shattering. She coughed up blood and looked at the Alpha beowulf who stared down at her. Her com link was going crazy but they all retreated to the second defense line.

They did not finish her off, only a woman in a red dress flanked by two teenagers appeared in her vision as the Grimm moved to the left. She was confused till the women in red raised her arm and her visible eye flared with power.

Lazu accepted her fate and closed her eyes. Her last thoughts was Alex before searing pain of fire erupted and engulfed her leaving nothing but ash and her weapons.

The women in red gestured for one of her underlings toward the weapons and left.

/\\[V]/\

Jaune was in a training room, standing, eyes closed in concentration, and rhythmic breathing. Neo was in the same room as him with a towel, water, and moral support. Jaune tried to concentrate on manifesting his 'semblance' which apparently either 'summoned' Pyrrha or a construct with the look and abilities of Pyrrha.

But he was getting nowhere but he knew it was there. He sighed giving up and opened his eyes "This is pointless…" Neo only smiled to reassure him when the door to the room opened to see Ruby walk in and surprised to find him here.

"Hey Ruby… so how's Alex doing?" Ruby seemed saddened but smiled "Fine, the doctor wants to keep him under watch incase the venom reappears for the night" Jaune nodded, sighed, and resumed his attempts to call forth his semblance.

Ruby walked toward Neo and sat by her. They regarded each other for a few seconds before Neo stared at Jaune while showing Ruby the basic rundown as to what he is doing. Ruby nodded and looked to see what he was doing. So far his aura was appearing over his person and there was hints of red throughout but not much else.

Ruby got up and walked in front of him. She took her weapon out and unfurled it into her scythe. "Jaune wanna spar some?" The question shocked him out of his trance and was mindless for a few seconds before nodding. Neo tossed him his sword in the sheath. He caught it, drew his sword, let his shield unfold and adopted a stance Pyrrha taught him.

The two stared at each other and clashed. Neo stared on with a neutral expression and kicked her feet watching the spar. That's when she noticed his aura was shimmering across his person, she narrowed her eyes at this phenomenon and put a theory together. She casted a illusionary her to stop them.

When they stopped she walked to the two and held a scroll detailing her theory. "What your saying is, Jaune's semblance amnifests defensively?" Neo nodded and looked to Jaune and, with the dexterity she has along with the flexibility, kicked him hard in the chest.

Only for it to be blocked by a golden manifestation of Pyrrha looking very unamused and threw the foot down. Neo, with the grace of a murderous gazelle, effortlessly rebalanced herself and did a bow.

The Pyrrha manifestation looked to Jaune, smiled, and vanished back into him. "Well Jaune, at least we know your Semblance is always on… sorta kinda" Jaune nodded and with that knowledge, and sheathing his blade into his now collapsed shield sheath. Decided a new tactic.

He stood in one spot and focused in front of him. And in a small flash 'Pyrrha' appeared looking confused. When Jaune opened his eyes and stared he was happy. Ruby seemed to be happy as well. Neo on the other hand was happy yet a small bit fearful.

The Pyrrha clone looked around curious, till she looked at Jaune and recognition was in her eyes and walked to him. She lightly pressed her hand on his chest before smiling at him. Her mouth moved to open but she dissipated into a stream of dust back into him.

Jaune had a sad smile but was content that she never 'really' left. Ruby was wiping a tear from her eye she mumbled something under her breath and Neo latched onto his amr smiling happily.

"Alright, let's get another round of sparing done" Ruby nodded and adopted her stance with Crescent Rose in scythe form and Neo on the bench to spectate.

/\\[V]/\

Melody was doing maintenance on Verdinia in Alex's stead. The sun was setting and the two machines were discussing recent… 'info'. "That explains his mood" the titan said as Melody repaired the left wrist superstructure.

"I have a feeling the healing process got a whole lot more complicated and longer" the titan merely hummed. "I don't want him to hold onto this promise, it will only cause problem down the line" Verdinia only sighed in silent agreement but there was little they could do short of physically handicap him.

"If he could just drop promises he made… he would not be the man he is today though" Melody said which was unfortunately true. Melody looked to the two more attached specters staring down the infirmary while Horus stood watch with the reaper wondering what the problem was.

"But my brother is a trooper, he never let's these things bog him down" she said unsure yet held conviction, somehow. The titan flexed its arms and hands to test the rotation, Melody stepped back to admire her repair work.

"It still hard to grasp that you are a mechanic of sorts" Melody adopted a pose one would be flaunting their status "Well, i took odd jobs around home to repair various machines, so I have my know how" she started to pack up the tools when a question crossed her mind.

"Verdinia, how well did he take our deaths" the titan remained silent. "He… compared to how he is taking this revelation now, better when he first saw your deaths. As for t for now, it is lost on me to accurately describe" Melody nodded and placed the tools back into the mounted pack.

As the sun started to reach its peak, there was the main gate opening. Melody looked over to it with the other machines looking weapons at the ready. Only for them to lower at the sight of a familiar head of white hair.

/\\[V]/\

The gang of beacon students, bar Alex and the machines were outside, were having a merrymaking time to swap stories when the rebuilt door opened. They looked to see Melody escorting a regal looking girl with white hair in.

When she shut the door the regal girl spoke "Gawaking is how you treat seeing me after so long?" Ruby remembered the voice and bolted to her in a hug screaming in joy. Yang was by her soon after and gave her a massive bear hug.

JNGL just said hello and welcomed her back. Weiss, once she made sure her back was not broken and she had adequate air in her lungs, joined them at the table. "Well this is not entirely unexpected, but I suppose seeing Yang eat like a animal is not new" Yang looked at everyone with a mouth full of food and some around her mouth.

She swallowed "Don't judge" she then resumed eating causing some laughs. Then Nora issued her a challenge. "I bet my portion of food that I can beat your new arm!" Yang looked to her and smiled evilly.

"Your on, if I lose you get my food as well" Weiss swamped places with Nora but still sat next to Ruby. The two locked hands together and Melody acted as a ref, once she removed her hand the match started it it was stock still.

Everyone watched in awe as the mechanical arm was holding its own against Nora's dominant arm. Yang seemed laid back then smirked and in seconds Nora's arm was failing, the look on her face was of surprise and tried harder which fought back slightly before Yang suddenly put more force in and slammed the back of her hand into the table, and not shattering the table.

Nora looked defeated and Ren handed Yang the bowel of Nora's remaining food who greedily ate it. "Man now I want a mecha arm that Alex made" Nora sat by Ren pouting. Melody chuckled "Well, you would most likely lose brain cells with the arm like this one, she forgot to fuel her bike before we left home" Yang looked at her with a glare.

"HONEST MISTAKE I SWEAR" Melody gave her a sarcastic eye roll. "Of course it was" there was a few laughs at Yang's expense. Then Weiss noticed the lack of someone, "Where's Alex? I thought…" she stopped once the mood dropped and the sad faces starting to adorn their faces.

But, Ruby cheered everyone up "He is fine, just a little venom sting won't keep him down!" Weiss accepted the answer but there was a small part telling her that was not all of it. But everyone collaborated with her so she let it go for now.

"How did you get away from your father anyway" Yang asked which got everyone's curiosity about her appearance.

Weiss casually sipped her tea "Simple, I boarded a Airship and landed here" Ruby regardless looked happy, Yang smirked and nodded, Ren was indifferent but nodded. Neo looked skeptical while Jaune shrugged.

Melody voiced her skepticism "I have a hard time believing that as the whole truth" Weiss did nod in agreement "father was very adamant I never leave atlas, and in a verbal debate he stripped me of my heiress status and confined mt to my room believe it or not" she smirked at the end getting a snickering Yang.

"Seems like even spoiled rich brats get groundings" Weiss only smiled and chuckled at the jab "Yes, we do" everyone either smiled or laughed. "So, after that I started to plan my 'escape' with the help of the family butler. I managed to swipe Myrtenaster, several dust cartridges for it, a change of clothes and left" she nodded to the only suitcase that came with her.

Everyone seemed to nod but Ruby latched onto her as a hug "I am glad my bestie is here" Weiss seemed uncomfortable and simply patted her back mechanically. "Well Ice queen, anything else you want to regale us?" Weiss seemed to momentarily glare at her before smiling. "Yes, in fact I do" she excused herself and grabbed her weapon. She waved for everyone to walk outside. Once outside and in the courtyard, she focused and a large glyph appeared in front of her. Everyone present, Titan included, watched in curiosity as a white-teal creature emerged from the glyph and adopted a ready stance.

"That… Looks like a Arma Gigas!" Ruby yelled pointing at it in awe. Yang seemed impressed and she dismissed it and the creation bowed to her before dissipating. She looked to everyone and smiled "So… where I be sleeping?"

/\\[V]/\

The next day was… eventful to say the least. Alex was cleared from the infirmary and was able to enter the Room Melody secured for him. Only for her to confine him to the bed on her 'medical orders'. He knew better to go against her 'orders'. Especially now sense she was entirely metal and her gut punch will make him especially double over.

He was reading, READING, of all things. While he smirked at some people jaw dropping he ignored the thought and resumed reading, and leaned back into the chair by the window.

When there was a knock he allowed the person entry and it was Weiss. He heard she arrived from atlas. "Need something?" He looked to her with a curious glint in his eyes. Weiss eyed him still in his armor on the bed.

"Take it the old one was rendered obsolete?" Alex merely nodded before turning a page. She then looked at the hard cover literary item in his hands. "You can read?!" Alex looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I can, I need to first read the objects uses and warning labels of what I add onto my titan, the various aids i put to remind me what button and lever does while piloting, and so I know what is a restaurant and not, don't make it seem like I am a neanderthal" he resumed his reading while Weiss stared on dumbfounded.

She coughed before taking a seat on a separate chair in his general vicinity. "I have a few questions, and do not be a smart ass and say 'I have a few answers'". Alex seemingly nodded with a smirk "And the Ice princess graduates to Sarcastic Ice princess, ask away".

She threw a pillow at him and he laughed. "Well your complete 'being a ass' aside, it was about how everyone reacted when I said where you were… what exactly happened" Alex paused in his reading, marked his spot and shut the book. He set to the windowsill and rubbed his face.

He gestured to the scroll-pad behind her on the desk. Looking at it she grabbed it, turned it on, only to see a strange file on someone called 'White Ghost'. "Thst Weiss, is what made them so sad. The short of it is 'White Ghost' is Ruby's Mother and Yang's surrogate… and she happens to be the very same person I have been hunting for most of my military life"

Weiss scrolled through the file while she nodded seemingly taking this with a level head. "Explains the saddened looks in the sister's eyes. But, if this person is their mother…" she looked to Alex looking at the ceiling.

"We came to a agreement, when we happen to find her they will give her the 5th degree and pass judgement. And regardless of the judgement I will kill her. After that…" he grew silent "After that is entirely up to how her family decides on what to do with me"

'He basically said he resigns his fate to Ruby and Yang' Weiss thought and she looked to the profile. She heard a abridged version of his hate for this person and could very well put herself in this position, anyone could but its entirely unwise to say she would do the same. No one can do the exact same of what he had to do, and survive like he did.

She shut of pad off and set it behind her, took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Alexavier, While I know you won't have me pity you or even sympathize with you. You probably got enough of that from everyone here" Alex seemingly nodded to the last part.

"All I can give is advice nothing more, you already made up your mind and so did my teammates. And I agree with your choice for it's your choice and I have no right to dissuade you" Alex looked to her from the corner of his eyes and raised a eyebrow.

"My advice is simply this: Remember your friends and family are here to help. While our relationship is no where near friendship but I like to say we are. And when the dust settles, you will still look like the brute of a man I met back in beacon" she finished as they sat in silence before Alex smiled.

"You sound like you aged a couple years, and that advice sounded like it came from someone wise beyond their years. Thanks Weiss, now go socialize with your friends" he shooed her away and she did leave with a small smile on her face.

When she arrived to the common room there was Nor and Yang going at it again and she joined in on the chanting for Yang to win.

/\\[V]/\

Alex stepped out of his room and was receiving the mother of all glares and promises of pain from Melody but he will deal with that when the time came. His helmet is anchored to his side and saw Yang beating Nora of all people in a arm wrestling match.

He smiled at her wearing it. "Hey Yang wanna take a chance with me?" everyone grew silent except for Weiss who smirked "I bet Yang would win" Alex looked to her "Willing to bet something?"

Weiss nodded "I bet my word as a Schnee" even Ren raised his eyebrow at that "please elaborate" Weiss went on a long history lesson on it. The short of it: she basically says she will do what Alex says for the remainder of today and tomorrow.

"Hmmm then I bet my word as a Barnett" he smirked and took Nora's spot who, along with melody, took monetary bets. "Now Yang" he gripped the metal hand with his, and set his elbow. "Don't go easy on me just cause i'm your brother" Yang scoffed "If anything I'm going to try twice as hard, I wonder what Weiss will dress you as when you become her personal cake butler"

Alex laughed "Well let's see then shall we" the two shared a competitive smile and Ren decided to ref the match. When his hand left the two it was instant to say both was exerting the entirety of their force on each other.

Alex showed he was exerting and Yang was showing her mental exertion trying to will the arm to win. Qrow stepped in and leaned against the wall watching the match. "I like to bet 800 Lien on firecracker" Melody added it to the listing while Oscar/Ozpin who was sitting in a chair seemed to debate with himself, literally and metaphorically.

"I bet 800 on Alex" Melody added it and viewed the match. So far for her brother: 1150 lien, Yang had 1100 lien. Alex started to win slowly and some people raised their eyebrows. Then Yang fought back and managed to get him past the middle ground into losing territory. It was neck and neck in terms of strength but it was endurance that Alex came up short and lost due to exhaustion.

The loser paid each winner their winnings and sighed miserably and Alex was shaking his hand. "Damn I built that good" he looked to Weiss, stepped away and knelt before her. "As per our agreement I am sworn to do as you say, milady" Yang was laughing like mad at her while everyone was laughing or chuckling. Weiss seemed to adopt a regal sitting pose "Yes, now Mr. Barnett I ask of thee to…" Melody held a sign up saying make food.

"Make us dinner" Alex nodded and stood up "I do as commanded milady" and walked off to the kitchenette and started to prepare a meal fit for a king, or queen in this case.

Yang had to ask "What do you have planned for him to wear and do?" Weiss had to ponder "Well… for now he shall make us meals and maybe clean this place up, its filthy" Yang snickered. Melody only shook her head.

She slumped into a chair "Please do not make him clean, he turns into a germaphobe and neat freak" Yang and Ruby looked at her with a gleam in their eyes. "Oh I got to see this" Yang said while Ruby nodded.

Neo looked very afraid of a neatfreak germaphobe Alex wearing a apron, having a duster in one hand and a vacuum cleaner in the other. Jaune nudged her "can't be that bad… right" Neo could only hope so as Nora seemed to be ecstatic about something and Ren only nodded.

When Dinner came around Alex set the large table and prepared a family meal. "Alex… you did not" she looked surprised at the extravagant meal. "Hey go big or go home" was all he said as he pulled out a several pans pork chops. And started to cut them into more manageable pieces.

He then set plates in front of each attendee with appropriate proportions. "Wait, what's wrong herel?" Yang asked to which she sighed. "He just prepared to Barnett 'fuck it' dinner. You got pork chops, green beans, mac and cheese, taco meat, tortilla wraps, salads for some, bread and butter, the whole nine yards"

Everyone looked surprise as he kept placing dishes onto the table. When he finished he went back to the kitchen to put the random apron he found back. He was not in armor but in a chef's attire at the behest of Weiss's order for more laughs. Which he made it look good somehow.

"Here you go, a feast fit for a queen... i hope" he sounded unsure and grabbed what he wanted as sat near them but not at the table and ate. He got positive feedback on the meal to which he smiled at. 'Good to know my culinary skills are not rusty' he thought as he dined on his own meal.

As he started to clean up and wash the dishes there was a knock at the door. Ren was the first to answer and was handed a package. Nora was able to help him carry it in as he signed a release for it.

She set it on the common room coffee table and there was metal clinking together. Melody did a quick scan and was puzzled. When Alex finished up he walked in to see what the problem was.

"What's with the box?" Ren handed him the note attached to the box and read it. His face instantly dropped. He rushed to open the box and Melody caught the falling note. 'In the will of Lazu Amas, we give you what she requested be given to you: her weapons' she knew exactly what happened.

Lazu Amas, Alex's second love had died. He heard nothing from him as he opened the box and stared at the sword and shield. He merely took them out and walked back to his room. The mood instantly dropped, and it dropped hard.

No one wanted to speak. Qrow seemed to sigh and take a swig of his flask "I will have a chat with the man" he left with no one stopping him. Melody was the first person to move in a few minutes toward Alex's room.

JNGL,RWY, and Oscar looked unsure of what to do. Oscar seemed to be still before he adopted a very Ozpin sitting pose. "Students, it is time I let you in on a secret"

/\\[V]/\

Salem stared at Cinder with a smile "Very good girl, all things are going as planned. Soon Adam will begin his attack on Haven, we will have the relic housed there, and I will have my king returned" the two subordinates there nodded.

"How goes Hazel's task" Watts choughed to clear his throat "Wonderful milady, he reports they are moving as we speak. I did tell him the orders of wanting the Blood Knight: Alexavier alive miss" the deathly pale women nodded with a smile. "Cinder, you are to take your three charges and head to Haven to retrieve the relic. Are my orders understood"

Cinder nodded "With your voice dear" Cinder seemed hesitant but managed "Yes… Mistress" she hoarsely said. "In time my dear, you will regain your voice, now you know your duties go ensure they are met" Cinder and Watts left.

When the doors closed she held her hand out as a black fog swirling around above her opened hand vanished and she held a picture. The picture had a penned on four letter 'HATN The Militia'. She stroked the smiling face of Alex with finesse.

'Soon my darling, soon you will be reunited with me and together we will get revenge for your family, starting with hers' she thought before the photo turned back into the gaseous orb and evaporated.

/\\[ **Two Days Later...** ]/\

Alex sighed, it was night, and he could not sleep. And he was paranoid that he may have insomnia. _"Alex, for the last time you do not have insomnia"_ he grunted _"says you, your a machine you can literally sleep when you want, where you want"_. He walked into the common room to see Weiss up, on a couch, with a lamp on as a reading light, and reading a book. She looked to him and smiled.

"Couldn't sleep I assume?" Alex glared with skepticism. "Who are you, and what have you done to the Weiss who hated my presence" Weiss rolled her eyes and closed her book after marking her place.

"The Weiss you knew is gone, your stuck with me for now" Alex rolled his eyes and approached the fridge. "Yay us, care to explain why your up at this hour?" Weiss looked over the couch to him "jet lag" Alex hummed in understanding.

He walked back, and sat across from her. She picked her book back up and resumed her reading. Alex took a sip of his cup letting the silence lull him into relaxation. "Alexavier… I have a question I would like answered without your smartass mind rearing its deformed head" she smiled as Alex chuckled.

"There's the Weiss I remember, ask away" he took a sip of his drink and stared at the ceiling. The silence brought him back and looked at her, raised eyebrow and all.

"Can you… explain something for me" Alex merely nodded and curious as to what she is wanting answered. She took a deep breath "In your… world, is the death of friends and loved ones common?"

The question alone is fine but he had a paranoid feeling about a second meaning to the question. "That happends far often then liked for some" Weiss looked to her lap.

Then looked back to him, he could not put a emotion or phrase to the expression she had. "Is it true that, the people you worked for would be willing to… kill a whole planet of innocents to just end a war?".

Alex looked through a glare of skepticism and saw her visibly flinch and stare wide eyed. "When and how did you hear of this" Weiss looked to her right, his left, "Atlas recovered two vessels you showed us called 'Widows'... one you most certainly came from and…" she left that part unsaid for he knew who came on the second one.

He mumbled something along the lines of Atlas and nuked but responded "Yes, the IMC wanted and needed the war to end and was willing to destroy our opponents home to do so and show we meant business… or it was to just test a weapon. I honestly never paid attention to the true nature of it all for certain reasons" He looked to the former heiress to get a read on her.

And only found someone putting pieces together. He looked at her trying to understand what she was getting at. "Its right to assume you were focused on your family's killer?" he only nodded "And safe to assume you did away with restraint when trying to find said killer" he nodded again and glared.

"I am not in anyway condoning nor approving your actions, cause I know I would do the same" she looked highly empathetic. "What I am saying is: I know I would have done the same had I not made friends" he agreed to that, if he had his team and they were still alive and with him, maybe he would have been much more sane than he was now.

"You know, back at the docks before Beacon fell, when Blake ran off…" Alex nodded at the memory. "Remember how I told you the White Fang made my childhood a living hell, tore my family apart, I lost count of how many funerals I went to".

To be fair, their pain is somewhat similar. Her childhood was ruined by the Fang due to it changing the remaining and dwindling family member's moods and personalities making it a bleak life as a result. He grew up trying to protect his family only to fail when they were in trouble warping his mind into a singular destructive force.

"I Think I see what your getting at…" Weiss looked to him with a small vestige of hope and fear. "For you: What I was, is what you could have turned into but against every person being remotely Faunus, I am sure Yang will walk the path of no return for her sister alone, Ruby… I shudder to fathom what she could do if pushed off the deep end" Weiss nodded in agreement.

He leaned forward and rubbed his face. Letting his hands drop to his lap and looked at her book to see the title. _The Lost Soul_ , strange title of a book. "You personally feared you could, at some point in your childhood, turn out like I did and... well be glad you were different. Remembering the faces of those you killed proves you are not a monster but instead a human being me on the other hand… well Yang probably talked your ear off about me"

Weiss only nodded in agreement, to what he would not bother asking. He took a sip of his drink and set it on the coster. "Any other questions you want answered?" may as well get those out of her system.

"Yes, a few if you may" Alex only nodded. "It's about the term 'nuclear', it came up a lot from what I overheard Father and Mr Ironwood discuss when they thought I was not listening" Alex only closed his eyes and sighed.

When he opened them she could have sworn she saw a half burned, half singed armored man in his eyes. "Remnant is not ready and should never harness the power of the atom… it causes problems for everyone and thing involved" the former heiress looked curious.

"For these reasons" he held up a finger "Harnessing the power of the atom will always lead to it being used as a weapon" his middle finger rose up "It always leads to death for all involved" and his ring finger joined the other two "And it never leads to anything good".

"Then why harness it in the first place" Alex leaned back and looked to the wall by the door. "Without it, Verdinia would not exist… she has a nuclear reactor powering her, the batteries only power her coolant systems. Without those she will shut down or meltdown and explode releasing what is roughly 6-10 lifetimes of radioactive fallout to a certain radius of her"

She looked confused "Basicly, Verdinia explodes and could level Haven, but the blast is not the problem" the heiress seemed to be catching on. "A Nuclear explosion is heat and radiation, the subatomic particles released travel farther, and what is directly at the base of Haven's property line"

"Mistral…" Alex nodded "Precisely, the resulting Fallout, as it is called, will kill or slowly kill every man, women, child, and faunus. It does not discriminate, the effects are extreme if you do not die from the blast, the blast wave, or the heat you will slowly die to a terminal illness that I am sure Remnant probably never experienced before"

Weiss could only picture people in hospitals about such a disease "I assume you never heard of Cancer?" Weiss shook her head "Its linked to your cells, any cell in your body, undergoing rapid, uncontrolled, cell division that can kill you"

"The energized particles can pierce your skin, and aura if I had to hedge a bet, that can damage your DNA, probably wouldn't do much but it hits at the right spot, you have cancer on your hands and a year or three to live at best"

Weiss nodded and was going to say something when Alex snapped to his feet and mid process of raising his helmet to put it on. Once he secured it the various lights on his armor glowed to their normal dark purple. And the T like light on the front of his helmet looked to her.

"Wake the others, Verdinia detected several airborne signatures heading toward us and fast" Weiss suddenly looked serious, nodded and took off. Alex ran to the door to the courtyard and hoped he could prepare in time.

* * *

 **Sooooo... when can I expect that Lynch mob? soon well let me get some things squared away, make a will, and make a few calls.**

 **I don't know if any of you expected the 'White Cloak' to be Summer from the start of the mention and if you held onto that theory you are rewarded with this chapter as the fruits of your labor. So medals for you, and those who held out hope... sorry to say hope up and left your ass to dry.**

 **Certain points aside, Lt. Frostdromeda was, according to a friend of mine, my first flame... and I am strangely pleased with it. How seeing as a 'flame' is a negative thing, to me it proves they were invested in the story I weaved. Just the fact they reacted as they did when major things happened was some motivation to keep on trucking.**

 **And thank you to all who reviewed up to this point, you gave me extra motivation to write. And I do not plan on stopping soon mind you. I promised that when I start a story I will see to it that it ends. So, I won't be going on Hiatus or what ever some people do. Unless something major comes up and I must cause that problem will severely hamper my ability to write anything so yay me.**

 **Other then that come the next installment, the Poll will be brought down and I will begin consolidating ideas for the winner in my spare time in between bursts of writing. so far I got the general idea for every story idea on that poll and come chapter 20 I will take it down after a few days... so I give some of you late comers to these updates time to cast your vote. Also would be a great time to give my crossover ideas, I love crossovers if done right. Some are what WaC is, take item A and put it in slot B but still some are meant to be crossed others... well sometimes new is good.**

 **My ramblings aside, PM me ideas you want the future stories I have planned to cross with. aside from the Stellaris-Mass Effect one, those tow ideas are good enough together with no else making it weird. Anyway Tootle, and I await the Lynch Mob that will inevitably come and try to kill me.**


	20. But Everything Must End

**HERE YE HERE YE, wait wrong time period? fuck it. Well here is the possibly long awaited anticipated and or dreaded next installment. And by the grace of gods, devils, etc., I will get these chapters out in a somewhat timely manner.**

 **But enough of that, the few of you who read this are just after my quips I put before and after the story... I am both hurt and touched. but enough about that, onto the boring bit then the announcement.**

 **I do not own Titanfall as that privilege goes to Respawn Entertainment. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and I await their announcement of Volume 6... please be soon (my hope aside).**

 **Now to the announcement, life as we know it is coming to a end. I, the rather strange person you entrust about 10-20 minutes of your time reading my works of golden shit, will start wrapping up WaC soon. And no I wont be dropping and or abandoning it. Just means I am nearing the end of my rope with how far I can stretch this story. Which I suppose is a good and or bad thing... I leave that to the readers who have slaved through the waist deep shit fest so far.**

 **Without further ado: read, review, rant, bitch, moan, and complain to your hearts content.**

* * *

Alex wondered about war, why it happens, how it happens, but no one wants to ask the what. Probably because they can stomach what exactly goes into it. He stood by Verdinia's leg checking Legion. He was antsy they must be trying to be stealth considering its 3 in the goddamn morning.

"What a perfect time to attack am I right" Melody said as she paced glaring at the sky. Alex had to agree. "Catch everyone sleeping, and makes it easier to kill the defenders while they are getting ready" He let Verdinia pick him up and place him into the cockpit.

Once he felt her give the reins to him did he flex the metal arms and legs. He looked to the direction the airborne targets were coming from. He grabbed Rubrum Mortem and just stood still gripping the chaingun tightly.

He turned slightly to see RWY and JNGL outside looking groggy but stood at the ready nonetheless. Weiss was still wide awake, Alex looked toward the airborne targets. "Alright here is the plan, Ruby your on support get to a high vantage point, Weiss your going to be support by following the flow of battle, Nora and Yang, you two are with me taking the brunt of whoever is on the nine something bullheads or whatever" the four girls nodded, Ruby already taking off.

"Jaune I need you-" He heard several explosions in the distance. "Change of plans, Jaune I know that whatever is happening over there is a diversion, I need you here to deal with who ever lands here" the boy nodded.

Alex took off toward Mistral with Melody, the specters and the Reaper following after him.

Qrow had a bad feeling about something and needed to go find the headmaster. "Kids, we need to go now" he ordered and took off to the headmaster building. They followed him and was unaware of several people emerging from the shadows.

/\\[V]/\

When Alex got to the base of the line where Mistral and Haven met all he saw was burning buildings, people screaming, numerous gunshots and howls of Grimm. He let Verdinia scan to find the densest amount of Grimm so he can outright neutralize them when something else caught his attention.

"Alex…" the silhouette of a Ronin Titan was detected to his left. "She is mine, Melody take the others and go help-" the sound of a call came from his pocket. Disconnected himself from operating the titan he pulled out his scroll and accepted the call.

"Ruby What-" the sound of her getting hit and screaming from pain was heard. He looked to the Titan, and how it was standing there ignoring the Mistralian defenders. "Melody, take everyone and help Ruby, I need to deal with something". Before she could protest Alex took off with a dash around a intersection.

Melody sighed and ran back to the Academy with the four mechanicals in tow.

The indentions of the asphalt road from the titan feet had clear signs he was running with hell nipping at his feet. He had Rubrum Mortem holstered and Memoria Amissa drive by cleaving Grimm and any WF grunt there.

When he slid in front of the other titan, and ripping the asphalt in the process, he glared at the titan as it finally noticed his presence. The hatch opened with the titan's Militia Pilot, Alex stared before his hatch opened as well.

They were a good 8 yards away from each other. The militia pilot took her helmet off to reveal themselves to be Felicity. "Alexavier…" she looked momentarily saddened by something and looked to him with pleading eyes.

'Why…' he was confused "Please, let's end this needless bloodshed. The IMC or Militia… they are absent from here. We don't need to fight their war here. So please let us end this conflict once and for all with a truce" he had to giver her points for simply asking that of him.

And he knew sooner or later he was going to have to bury the hatchet eventually, but still. "You are right about one thing, ending the needless blood is what I want to stop. I was already planning on quitting this fucked up war we threw ourselves into when I killed the 'White Ghost' as your Militia called her"

Verdinia and the Ronin walked closer to each other and Felicity looked surprised she managed to talk to him. He held out a hand for her, "You are also right, the IMC and Militia, they are not here and we both know if we got here somehow. You know they will come here to, I am willing to fight both to defend my new home. What say you" he actually held out for hope she would accept.

And to his surprise she shook his hand. Once their hands separated she looked relieved and sat back into her titan. Alex did the same, when the hatch closed there was a call. A box in the top right opened to see a live feed from Felicity a she finished putting her helmet on.

"Well, they are going to hate me for it but fuck them. When this is all over I have a lot to tell you… besides Remnant has grown on me" Alex laughed. "Well, with the two of us we can easily clear the Grimm and WF out of Mistral or just enough so the guards and military can do it flawlessly".

She nodded "Let's kick some ass" the two took off in opposite directions.

/\\[V]/\

Melody dropped a dead WF perimeter guard, the odd angle of the poor sod's necks showed they died. Messorem kicked the gate down shocking the numerous WF foot soldiers, Melody merely pointed and the four attacked.

The specters advanced firing at the WF, and thanks to upgrades Alex did while he was at Patch before leaving, the specters had customized shielding similar to the Titan variant but for specters.

Messorem's armor alone would have stopped the dust rounds, the explosives though needed to get through a customized shield unit for it. More WF came out and forced the Specters, Melody, and the reaper behind convenient cover. The Specters and Melody popped out of cover to fire at them managing to kill three before ten took their place.

"Messorem. Ticks. now!" the Reaper used the jump jets to land on top the roof of a building and looked to the WF, and hunched forward as four disk like shapes were expelled from its back. When the disks landed, they turned into four legged large triangular prisms, and walked toward the WF as Messorem, from its vantage point began to fire the reaper rockets at their position.

The specters and Melody got out of cover and fired to pin them down. A tick leaped over the cover and exploded sending small bits of WF all over the building. The mechanicals regrouped with the ticks joining their run toward the headmaster building when they got stopped by several WF and a man in a strange armor and a red blade.

"Well, look at what we have here. The bastard's little toys, I will have fun rending you to scrap" he grinned and charged. Melody took her sword from her back and managed to block his strike. The WF kept the other four from aiding her.

The ticks went off behind her by the WF adapting and neutralize them. Melody pushed off by her sword sending the suited man away. "What is your name you prick" she took a stance ready to gut him.

"Name is Adam Taurus, and you will fall by my blade" they clashed once again with Melody's eye glared at him and redirected the momentum away from her and kicked him away. He seemed to smile and swung his blade at her causing her to jump back and keep dodging the strikes he keeps making.

While she was able to block the sword strikes but something was off, most would be angry at the constant blocks but he was not, he just kept smiling. Growling she used her other hand to grab her rifle and started to fire dust rounds at him.

Instead of dodging he managed to accurately block them with his partially sheathed blade. Then he began to glow, everything red on him glowed. Melody had a bad feeling but kept firing as she readied a present.

When he suddenly launched to her she jumped directly up. He looked up only smiling and unsheathed his blade upward.

And she suddenly saw her legs suddenly go offline and everything below her breastplate. When she landed she saw multiple system failures. He stalked over her, "Goodbye you useless piece of scrap" Melody had the last laugh when she grabbed his chest and pulled her to him.

"Your coming to hell alone you dumbass" she locked the hand and activated her self destruct sequence and transferred her self' back to Verdinia's black box.

Adam managed to cut the arm off so he could escape only for the upper part of the body to explode, the heat burning the right arm, some of his torso, and most of his leg while the shrapnel ripped him apart. But aura already began to heal what the shrapnel did, the burn scars would stay forever. Not to mention he lost sight in his right eye.

He looked to the Specters finishing up his WF, and the Reaper looking to him ready to kill he screamed and channeled what power he had into his blade. He slashed in a horizontal line.

Messorem was bisected and the Specters were cut at the waist. He was panting, but smiled "Dispose of the trash and finish arming the explosives" the WF under him nodded and a few yelled as the moral rose.

He held his arm unaware of the hell he brought upon himself.

/\\[V]/\

Alex was finishing up the last pocket of Grimm with Felicity. When they started to scan for anymore is when the screen started to distort rapidly. And Melody's face appeared in the top left looking saddened.

Alex was ready to kill, his sister's face then adopted a serious expression "The man who forced me here, his name was Adam. From the hair, mask, and faunus features… he was the same as the one who cut Yang's arm" Alex nodded and looked to Scar as the titan looked to him.

The Ronin's speakers came to life "Alex, what happened the titan optic just flashed green and blue" Alex waved the question away. "Just my sister returning back to the black box… which means we need to get back to Haven"

Felicity nodded and the two took off toward Haven. Alex was going over what she was able to tell him and frankly he wanted to settle the score. But that would need to wait as two Ursa Majors appeared as a pack of beowolves and boartusks kept on trucking.

The two Ursi stood on their hind legs and roared. The two titans charged one of them and easily dispatched them. Looking toward the academy, he hoped the sisters were okay and a explosion went off from there. "SHIT!" he yelled and took off up the winding road up to the academy with the Ronin in hot pursuit.

Upon reaching the gate, he saw the specters in multiple parts, and Messorem in twenty different areas. He leveled Rubrum Mortem and fired rendering all the WF in front of him into paste. Felicity accepted this and did away with some WF herself to get her own little version of revenge.

Looking, he tried to find the man responsible but to his surprise he was locked in a losing battle against someone he hasn't seen in a while. And when Blake saw the titan, Adam used this chance to knock Blake away and make a run for it only to get snatched by Felicity's metallic hand.

"You are not going anywhere, you and me are going to exchange some words you racist ass" he struggled to get free but the metallic hand would not yield. Alex hopped out of the cockpit and landed in front of Blake, looking behind her saw a large contingent of faunus.

"Someone has a cult following" he had to make the joke which got her to roll her eyes. "We have more pressing matters, they will keep the WF and do what they can to help Mistral. We need to get in there"

Alex nodded, "Verdinia, you and Felicity keep guard out here" the two titan nodded and Adam still tried in vain to escape.

Alex ran head and shoulder checked the door open with a loud bang. And what he saw at the time was just a hair below seeing Yang's arm get chopped off.

A molten spear currently pierced through Weiss.

Looking at the one who threw it, it was Cinder looking smug and finally noticed him and smiled. "There is the Blood Knight. Hazel, deal with him" the large man tossed the Nora and Ren aside. As the ginger who was barely able to stand managed to cradle the boy's head on her lap.

Cinder and some older version of Yang in red armor, and black hair walked over to a elevator under some statue then disappeared.

The large man named hazel looked to him with rage in his eyes. "She wants you alive, but never said how many bones are needed IN TACT" he suddenly leaped at him causing the faunus and human to jump to opposite sides to dodge becoming flesh pancakes.

He ignored Blake and charged at Alex who was having a hard time just dodging the man's attacks. The only thing he had was Legion and Solace and he knew for a fact they would do nothing to the man. His knife, maybe. but it was his best choice.

After landing he drew his knife and jumped back to dodge another leaping strike. Alex took the momentary time to address the situation. Jaune was over by Weiss doing something as a out cold Ren was by them with Nora on guard, Yang and the grey haired kid was locked in a fight, Ruby and a mint haired girl were still fighting, but someone else jumped down the elevator shaft that he had a feeling was not affiliated with his ragtag band.

Qrow was fighting someone with a disk armband for a weapon with the kid.

He turned back to Hazel and leaned left to dodge a left haymaker and went to cut under his arm only to get a devastating gut punch and electrical discharge.

He screamed from the pain, 'now I know how they feel when my arc grenade hits them…' he got up and glared at the brute of a man. His Aura was at 50%, 'just my shitty luck: I get the weakest shield of Aura. go fucking figure' he readied his knife again and leaned back to dodge a fist.

'Can't find a opening...god damnit!' he mentally yelled. Being on the defensive was not his forte only to see Blake slash at his back getting him to look at her with rage. Alex too this chance to run at him, jump to plant his foot into his face.

This got the effect of dealing some form of damage but all it did was get the man to grab his ankle, looked more pissed off then hurt, and fling him past ruby's fight and Yang's fight and get stuck in a wall.

He was dazed from the force, and struck by a sense of deja vu. Once he got out of the wall, he hit the deck from a knocked away round from Ruby's rifle. And he had to roll away and into a jog to dodge Yang's shots that were batted away from the grey haired boy.

He was barely able to stand as is and held his gut, 'yea… something is broken' he tried to mend it but it just hurt more. He bit through it and looked up to see Hazel and Blake fighting with Weiss getting up finally.

Looking he saw Ruby and Yang push back their opponents so the sisters were shoulder to shoulder with their teammates.

The two children under Cinder, and Hazel had their backs to the elevator. Alex walked to Yang and tapped her shoulder. And nodded to the elevator shaft, she nodded as he hurled a grenade he never thought he would ever be able to make.

The electric smoke grenade, it went off the second it landed at the grey haired boy's feet at first in a plume of smoke, but obscured their vision long enough for Yang to pass undetected. Then the second stage occurred.

It began to speak with arcing electricity within the dense smoke. The two children got out of there the second it started sparking with minimal damage but Hazel took the brunt of it and was looked unharmed.

"Okay, what in the actual fuck did they feed you as a kid?" Alex had to ask and he got a glare and launched at him. Emerald started to attack Ruby, and Mercury took off to deal with the faunus leaving Alex and a healed Weiss to deal with Hazel.

"My orders were to take you in alive, but the girl can die for all I care" he threw a punch at Alex only for it to bounce back by a black glyph. "Alex, care to take a hit for me to summon" Alex nodded and launched himself at the man, and used his thrown fist as a vault to jump over him and kick him with boy feet into the ground.

The time was more than enough for a large white hornet looking thing to appear behind Weiss. Hazel got up from the floor and growled "Give up, your 'Goddess' can't have me. So her obsession of me can go to hell!" and Hazel only smirked.

He reached into his back pocket to pull out a rectangular metal object and hit a red button. And a voice came out, and started singing. Weiss was confused but Alex, the effect was instant. He gripped his head and screamed.

/\\[V]/\

The pain he felt while screaming, he even ripped his helmet off. Ruby's face fell, his face was of pain of course, but added was horror, loss, regret, anger, and his eyes were dead. His screams chilled everyone to the bone.

Weiss looked to the strange humming from the box only to see it trigger something in Alex who started raving about his teammates. Then collapsed from the strain he must have felt, Hazel leaped at her which caused her to dodge and the Queen Lancer to shriek and fire its harpoon stinger at him. He caught it and pulled it to him.

The bug was pulled to him to meet his fist head on and shattered the projection of the creature. He looked to the Heiress who was glaring at him. He was nearing his limit and hefted the unconscious form of Alexavier onto his shoulder. Ruby saw this and made to go get him but Hazel held him up by his neck.

"Any closer I will snap his neck" that stopped everyone and they were in a standoff. The wall where the outside world was to came crashing down as Verdinia knocked it down and glared at Hazel.

"You make a wrong move, your pilot dies" Verdinia headed due to the third protocol but she wanted to kill him.

The standoff was tense everyone was waiting to attack the second Hazel snapped his neck. But the mint haired girl looked anxious for another reason. And turned around, hearing the elevator, looking happy for a while only when a yellow head of hair and lilac eyes greeted her. She looked surprised to see Yang emerge, looked to the group of three and put it all together.

She was there holding the relic they were tasked to get. The Grey haired boy looked just as distraught while Hazel growled. "Come on, we need to leave" the dark skinned girl was is hysterics "no...No...NO!" she screamed and everyone including the titans and everyone outside, minus her compatriots, saw a black mist appear and from it sprouted a exact replica of Salem who screamed at everyone.

Using the distraction the three booked it with the gray haired boy carrying his teammate.

Once everyone, and the titans, recovered no one was there and there was a loud thud.

The effect of their failure was made manifest with Verdinia on her hands and knees. Another titan appeared from behind and the hatch opened to Felicity who landed on the floor. Looking to the reunited team RWBY.

She took her helmet off, "I have some… explaining to do" Yang was the only one to answer her.

"You have more then simply explaining to do" the tone of her voice matched with the look in her eye promised death if she did not like the answers.

/\\[V]/\

Salem was stroking the peaceful face of her king. He rested in her bedroom still in his gear, head on a pillow. She, on the outside, looked at peace while on the inside she was ecstatic at seeing her king again.

She brushed aside some hair that fell to cover his closed eyes. "I am sorry I had to do that my king" she was truly sorry about what he must have went through. Ever since it was only the two he was plagued by night terrors and constantly afraid of his reflection.

His only solace was her presence and her voice. She never had a voice worthy of a singing career back in their world, but to Alex it was leagues above those types of voices. She always hummed and sang for him to calm him down, to be honest she should have seen the effects when she would absentmindedly hum a tune and Alex would progress into sleep or just fall immediately into it.

So she started to sing a tune he always slept peacefully to. And she smiled slightly at the small smile on his face, 'he must be having a pleasant dream' she thought. She unfortunately had things to attend to and left a kiss on his forehead.

Once she shut the doors to her room, she saw Arthur waiting for her. "Yes Watts?" she asked and waved for him to follow her. Once they started walking he spoke "Miss, I have procured some information I think may be beneficial" Salem said and did nothing which Arthur took as a sign to continue.

"The phenomena you asked me to look into can be artificially induced like you thought with the right combination of dust and focused energy" Salem spared him a glance from her right eye. "Very good Watts, now" they stopped in the meeting room. She opened it to see Hazel waiting there with Cinder's disciples. Emerald looked saddened and Mercury was putting on a front she easily saw through.

She took a stand at the head of the table and as the others took their seats, even the disciples where Tyrian and Cinder sat. She stayed looking out the window seeing the land she called home.

She turned to address her subordinates "Unfortunately, we do not have Haven's relic or the fall of said academy, we do however have something that outweighs both losses. Arthur show them" doing as asked the former atlas scientist placed his scroll on the table which showed a large hologram of a prototype atlas device.

The device itself was a large arch way with tesla coil lining the inside of the archway, creating a 2 foot gap in the center of the archway. The spacing between the bases was at best 10 meters with a height of 15.

"According to a inside source from Watts, Atlas plans on using a special combination of dust with the help of a, recently found, substance to rip a hole in the very fabric of space and time, the only reason for this is obvious" Watts tapped something on the scroll and a image Salem was all too familiar with appeared.

The logo of the IMC "Atlas, with the support of Remnant wish to contact the world where Alexavier and Felicity came from. In hopes they could help defeat the Grimm" she seemed to smile.

"But, this only exists in theory for them. But Arthur has found a way to make it reality" she looked to the scientist and he cleared his throat.

"I have access to the Dust concoction sequence to power the device but are currently searching for the substance they named 'Fold Energy' to create and stabilize the portal" he then tapped the scroll again to show a crystal that was familiar. "The substance they require resides here" Salem said gesturing outside to the giant purple crystals jutting from the ground that made up her home.

"But I plan to beat them to the punch. Hazel, you and Cinder's disciples will procure the dust necessary, Watts you are in charge of procurement of the materials to build the device. I will work on bringing my King around" she ended the meeting with a flash of her red eyes and everyone following her will.

She looked to the IMC logo and smiled, 'They won't listen to Remnant. Not after the evidence I have on the contrary' was her last though as she began to work on how she was going to plan on winning Alex to her.

She decided to be honest. It was the least she could do for him.

/\\[V]/\

Yang sat, arms crossed, and metal finger tapping her original elbow. Felicity just finished her explanation all leading up to the assault on Haven.

"When Alex first told us of his home, I honestly was going to call bullshit. If it weren't for his specters and his titan being proof of it all" Qrow said, breaking the silence and taking a swig of his flask.

"And here you go, explaining what he said from a different perspective, a fresh set of eyes, and most of all been in cahoots with Salem" then Qrow glared at her "So I myself, am in no position to believe a word you say"

He did have a point that Yang had to agree with. Yang sighed and rubbed her eyes "regardless if we believe her or not, her words are true. She has new information on the enemy and even where they are located" Oscar, who was currently letting Ozpin take the wheel, nodded.

"Yes, Salem… that was her voice from the recorder Hazel played. That begs the question" he left it unsaid but everyone knew the question. The Scroll that Ruby had allowed Verdinia to hear and speak through it.

"I know why it affected him in that way" there were a few raised eyebrows, Yang and Oscar leaned forward. "Most of you know Hailey, Alex's teammate, his queen. What most don't know was she was the only one who could stop his night terrors, calm him down, even guide him into a unconscious state with her voice alone… after comparing the voice's pitch and inflections. I can safely say that Salem is Hailey Fall. Back from the dead like Melody"

Everyone knew the last name was strange. "Wait, hold a minute her last name was Fall?" Jaune said confused and only got a hum of acknowledgement. "It is mere coincidence I am afraid" was her response and it was left there.

"This is troubling indeed" was all Oscar said as he intertwined his fingers staring at the table to process the information. The door leading to the room opened with someone walking in.

"Kids, Qrow, and… Oscar i believe the host's name was" scar nodded his head. General James Ironwood nodded **(his volume 4 appearance cause...eh lazy)** and closed the door behind him before adopting a seat by Oscar and Ren.

"So, Jimmy. Why did you gather us here on short notice" he took a moment to collect himself and looked to Felicity for a moment then addressed everyone. "Things are as you guessed at the worst, there is a sudden increase of Grimm assaulting every kingdom's border right now. And the Grimm in Atlas are getting smarter, more abundant, and more vicious"

He took another moment to let the new information for some to settle. "And as a result we are forced to… relay on outside help which brings me to something I want to ask Verdinia for critical advice" the implications were not lost on everyone there.

"Verdinia, how likely is it that the IMC will help us" he spoke and silence reigned and Felicity flinched as if stabbed by the announcement. "I do not want to give false hope but it's slim. We have better chances if Alex was with us to give Remnant a chance… but he is gone and my word alone will be likely subjugated to criticism about a titan suffering the effects of watching their Pilot die".

The silence reigned and the general nodded. "Felicity" he stared at the girl who stiffened, stood straight and turned to him. Looking him in the eye "Odds of the Frontier Militia helping us" Ruby and Yang seemed to look down at the mere mention of asking them for help.

Yang was gripping her arms with anger and Ruby was stock still. Qrow knew they were still trying to come to terms to the truth. "They may listen if I vouch for you… but they may disregard the plea due to…" Verdinia seemed to agree with a mere hum of agreement.

"My report on the matter will have to include Alex, the Black Reaper, man solely responsible for the deaths of millions. Resides here, and I am not that high up to begin with but, I am the only one with any experience toward Remnant" the general only nodded.

"Either way, we need their help… even if we must play by their rules to get their help" Felicity, Qrow, and Ozpin knew what he meant: siding, with who ever agrees to help, in their war. "Wait, there is something that doesn't add up" Ren spoke up which got a few to look at his direction.

The boy in question is unfazed by the sudden attention. "Felicity, your with the Militia am I correct" she nodded "and Alex as far as we know is with the IMC, so why did he spare you" Yang leaned forward to hear this story, as did most of everyone else.

She sighed "It was simply, we both are tired of war. And both the Militia and IMC are not here, at the moment" she looked at Ironwood at the last part. "So, for the world we are calling home we decided to spare it the scars we would normally inflict when ever the two meet" It did sound like Alex all things considered Yang reminded herself of that

"Well, the plan to contact either is all based on several things at the moment…" the general interlaced his fingers. "What I am going to say must not leave any of us" every nodded, and Neo looked at him stupid.

"The device Atlas is theorizing requires specialized dust to power it and a certain crystal that grows on remnant that matched the energy profile your 'Widow' aircraft's sensors… unfortunately they are located on the continent with the least amount of survey data and the largest concentration of Grimm" he said, the weight of the intel dampening the mood.

"And according to Felicity, is where Salem resides" Oscar piped up in a very Ozpin manner. "The Grimm are the least of our worries" Verdinia spoke which got the rooms attention and a few faces of confusion.

"How sow" the general spoke curious as to what is worse than the Grimm. "My pilot" out of the confused faces Yang was able to piece everything together from those two simple words. "Your saying Salem may very well attempt to turn him against us" she stared hard at the scroll.

Now she was on the receiving end of the stares. "Correct, if Hailey's voice was able to soothe to a degree. And Salem can send him into a pain induced coma, what's to say both combined can turn him into the perfect puppet". The previous information on the rather strange circumstance of Alex's capture and past began to click for some.

Qrow merely sighed and took a swig of his flask "Well, this just got harder. The man managed to go a few rounds with me and survive, if she manages to somehow turn him. We are really going to need their help" Ironwood only nodded and went to get up.

"But that's not the… least of your concerns...the rest resides within myself" Felicity caught on "Protocol three" Verdinia hummed in agreement. "And my second protocol, rewritten by myself, to make Alex my mission to never leave his side and the third protocol to protect the pilot… this means you will undoubtedly have to face me as well"

Yang sighed and rubbed her scalp "Why must everything be so complicated" she knew the likelihood of surviving just got drastically lowered. "But, you do have Felicity and her Titan: Scar to help you. And either the Militia or IMC's support if they actually accept your plea"

The Ruby spoke with her infinite innocence "But, can't you stay with us and help him? I am sure you can bring him out of it… right?" silence reigned and some wanted her words to be correct but the realists knew there was no chance.

Verdinia sighed "Ruby, I know you want things to end with the bad guys slain and the good guys living happily ever after but… the world where we come from doesn't let anyone live happily ever after. Alex's kill count and past speak of it, and Felicity's accounts also help prove that point. No matter what any of you do: there is no saving anyone unless you are willing to pay the price of another's life to spare his".

The silence was laid heavy once she ended her response. Yang brought Ruby into a one-armed hug of comfort. The hunters and huntresses in training felt the gravity of the situation now. While the more experienced ones in the deadly game of life knew that fact all to well.

"But… But-" Verdinia cut her off "I am truly sorry Ruby. I wish, and hope, there is a alternative somewhere but I do not see one. When the opportunity comes please, end his misery. The same goes to everyone here. Please end his suffering, That is the most I and Melody can ask for" the call went silent with the words 'disconnected' flashed on the screen.

Yang grabbed her scroll and put it in her pocket. Then the emotional core of the group, Ruby, broke down.

She started to cry. Yang did her best to comfort her and everyone shared the same sentiment.

/\\[V]/\

Verdinia felt a part of herself die. She knew full well the state of Ruby and the group. She looked at the wide expanse of water and the map of Remnant simultaneously. There was no way to get to the landmass her pilot was at. Cause no one was crazy enough to transport her there.

Doing a cross check on Remnant's net she found a town on Sanus that has fishing boats capable of supporting her weight. She still had the money in Alex's account she had access to, so far she was ready to pay most of that money to the person that would ferry her there.

She began her long march there. She got lost in her thoughts, and past events. It all made no sense yet for some strange reason it did. If Melody came back, what was different from any of the others doing the same. Attachment to a object or person is the common link of possession of a object, and Melody put her metaphorical blood, sweat, tears, and literally this time: love into crafting every aspect of her A.I core.

And Hailey loved Alex with all her being: body, mind, and soul. were attached to his. Remnant held strange properties, Aura, Semblances, Magic, the list goes on. The dead coming back from life… the irony was not lost on her.

Here she is, a Titan, a machine, simple lines of codes and sequences of 1s and 0s. Contemplating the meaning after death and if it was possible for the dead to comeback. But the data is there: Melody came back, Pyrrha somehow in a lesser way came back, and now Hailey came back. Who's next, Alex's old team? His new team? But it hasn't happened yet.

She sighed and looked through her optic. She was reaching the town's east gate, she walked beside the wall till it started to become apart of the sea before she would fully submerge her ankles, the wall stopped and she was able to walk around it. Once she did the numerous dock workers were surprised, a few screamed from shock, she walked to one dock that housed the boat she was looking for.

"Excuse me, are you Captain Myst of the boat named: Lady Hilga?" she looked to the man who nodded dumbly. "I hope if it's not much of a inconvenience, but can I get passage on your vessel to Sanus?"

Myst seemed to snap out of it "I don't know uhhh…" she then felt stupid, Alex usually did the talking for her. "My name is Verdinia" the captain seemed to snicker "Well Ms. Verdinia, I don't know where you got your information but my-" she cut him off "You boat is a Mistralian farcaster, 6th model. Capable of hauling 100-200 tons of cargo. And can double as a cruise ship. And at best I weight 63 tons. Does that dissuade your previous attempt to deny?"

The captain seemed impressed "Someone did their homework, yes it did. But I won't do this for free, and I need to leave soon" Verdinia nodded and found his account "How does… 2k lien sound" the Captain seemed a little surprised "that is fine, welcome-" he felt his scroll buzz. Pulling it out a deposit into his account was there from a garble of letters, numbers, signs, etc.

He looked to her and she was already walking into his vessel's cargo hold. He sighed "I need to layoff the alcohol tonight" he then began to prepare his mighty vessel for the sea. But he took one glance at his new guest, and was wide eyed at her weaponry. "Yea, I am definitely swearing off alcohol"

The trip was uneventful till the ship rocked and gradually stopped. The ship's intercom came crackling into the hold. "Here you go missy, I hope you liked your cruise any and all reviews please leave them on our website" he laughed at himself before it shut down. She knew he had no website for cruises but he was had one for a cargo liner. She left a good review there about no damaged goods.

Once the gangway lowered, and she was cleared to walk on it. She stepped off the vessel and began to plot a course to the town marked. 'I hope the town wasn't overrun yet…' she thought and forgot she had a occupant in her 'mind'. _'Yea, lets hope…'_ Melody sounded saddened and she knew why. Alex, but she pushed it aside She took a detour around and out of the town as to not break their wall. And back on the road again, she could hear Melody play a tune of a song that had that phrase as its catch.

/\\[V]/\

Alex groaned and rubbed his temple, he was going to get out of bed but something kept him down. Opening his eyes, he saw a woman laying mostly on top of him. He was also aware his armor and gear were no longer on him and was wearing some pure garb. Which, might he add, looks like it was made with royalty in mind.

He tried to remember where he was last and only got pain. He grunted and held his head which stirred the woman that laid on top of him. She rose her head slightly to look him in the eye, and smiled.

"Hello my dear, have a good night's sleep?" Alex squinted his eyes at her feeling a familiarity in how she spoke. And she suddenly giggled like-. The word tones and inflections, the giggling, it was Hailey written all over it.

Staring at her wide eyed she smiled and raised herself to rest her chin on her hand. While her other arm was draped over. "Yes its me my sweet king, your Hailey" the confirmation struck him, and it struck him hard. He raised himself up and leaned against the headboard of the large bed.

She let him but followed in lock step to stay close to him. One hand rubbed the side of his head "I know it must be hard to understand" she raised the arm draped over his torso to caress his chin while getting him to look at her.

"But it is the truth, if you must test to see if I am her I will prove to you I am Hailey" he seemed to understand. "If you really are her, then what was your last words to me" she looked saddened at the test but complied.

She cleared her throat, looked him dead in the eyes and spoke "Hush my king, it will be alright, we will meet again soon, and you kept your promise" this was her alright. He needed to confirm it by that statement alone. It wasn't the words or memory that proved it but how her face reacted to it.

She knew his scars and how they hurt. And loosing her in his arms hurt him deeply, and she hated to see hear him test her with that. She moved her hand away from his chin, gliding across his skin, and rested it on his cheek. "Why must you hurt yourself, I don't like it when you willingly harm yourself like this" he sighed, knowing this himself.

"To prove that it is you, but I need time" she knew what he meant and accepted he would. "I know, but I am here if you need me" he nodded and noticed her sleep wear and quickly avert his eyes.

"And I definitely know you are Hailey, only she wears something like that to get a rise out of me" She smiled wickedly, she was currently wearing a nightgown that showed off her assets. She got off the bed and was covered in a black fog as her standard attire was suddenly on her. "I am sorry to leave you so soon, but I have duties to attend to. If you plan to leave the room I have… arrange a escort for you to accompany you around 'our' home".

The door shut signaling her exit. He let out a breath he was holding for a short while. He looked down to himself, then to his left to a chest. He got out of the bed, and setting the covers back cause his mother raised no slob.

He lightly laughed at himself for the reminder of his dead mother. He never did hunt down the others responsible but it doesn't matter. He bet they died a long time ago, kneeling down he opened the chest to show his gear was stowed there. He chuckled 'Leave it to Hailey to organize my gear' he reached to remove the 'royal' like garb he was wearing only for it to disappear in the same gaseous form Hailey did for her clothes swap.

Only for it to vanish off past his field of vision. He shrugged and started to put on the armor. First the underlay, then the armor itself. Once he tightened what he wanted, rearranged a few pads, tugged on the chest, and tapped the boots from the tip of his toes to his heel he walked to the door.

He ghosted the handle before his sense went off. He slowly opened the door ready to fight and when he did he saw a Beowolf, a Alpha if he remembers, laid down staring at the door, now him, but never moved to attack. But it raised its head to him to acknowledge his presence.

'Must be the escort' he thought. 'So she controls all the creatures of Grimm, that is nice to know' he shut the door behind him and looked both ways and decided to head right. The Beowolf followed behind him. As he roamed he took in the sights, it was surprisingly scarce of people and Grimm.

As he rounded a corner he began to hear voices. Walking up to the door he let the helmet's audio receptors to pick up on the sound, and it was Hailey's voice.

"Yes I am aware of the 'dangers' Watts. But I have it handled, If you want proof hear it from the man himself. Alex dear, you know it's rude to eavesdrop" he looked to the beowolf who laid down by the door blissfully 'asleep' and Alex called it a traitor in silence.

He entered the large room, where she sat at the head with some strange...thing of a Grimm creature in front of her. She momentarily regarded him as he approached her. When he was behind her, he got a glimpse at who she was talking to.

"Watts, I believe you had questions for my dear king" he did not need to look at her to know she looked very full of herself and smug. "My apologies mistress, I am merely being the voice of reason here but if you put faith in him then I shall drop the issue" Alex scoffed.

Hailey was quick to placate them "Watts, continue your search for the winter maiden, I will get in touch with the Hazel soon" Alex almost glared to her and she felt the sudden spike in curiosity and anger at her mention of Hazel and smiled.

Watts looked suddenly afraid of her well being and before he could say a thing, the 'connection' was severed and she turned to look up to Alex.

"Please, have a seat so we can discuss things like a couple" he did as asked and sat on the chair to her left. "As to Hazel, yes he works under me, and I assume you want answers as to why I have him as a subordinate" Alex only stared.

"Please dear, remove your helmet" he did as asked and se tit on the table. His face was neutral while his eyes held anger and curiosity. She continued "I found Hazel grieving for his dead sister, he holds Ozpin responsible for letting her die on a training exercise. So I was able to persuade him to help me, given, as long as he gets a shot at ending each of his reincarnations that is" Alex nodded and sighed as he lowered his face into awaiting hands.

"Look Alex, I know you want to know why I am currently trying to… end humanity… to answer it: even I don't know" he raised his head to look at her in confusion. And was met with even more confusion as to why she looked saddened.

"I 'woke' up in the body around its age of 8, I think the body stopped ageing when I reached age 30" she looked to her hands and turned the so she could look at the black veins visible from the back of her hand.

"I barely understand what I am supposed to do aside from the strange urge to snuff out the flame of hope" she looked to her King for help. "Alex, please help me" he could clearly see the pain of not understanding what is happening to her.

He got up and moved toward her. Once by her, he hoisted her out of the chair and into a hug. She instantly hugged him in a nostalgic was and cried into his shoulder. He slowly rubbed her head "Shhhhhh, its okay" he was torn between being the wall between her and this pain and doing the right thing and stopping her.

Once she stopped crying, she slowly pushed herself back a ways to look him in the eyes, and he noticed she almost his height. "Thank you for that" she smiled and he was once again put under her spell. "I promised you remember, I will renew it again and again for as long as we are together. I, Alexavier Barnett, will be by your side through thick and thin, the good and the bad, and I will be willing to kill for you" she smiled and a tear fell from her eye.

She reached up and kissed him deeply which he returned just as much.

/\\[ **Elsewhere** ]/\

In the weeks following the disaster at Typhon, Spyglass had many secret projects in the works. Most of all a secret refueling depot for the IMC between the core worlds and the frontier. For the most part his fleet's labeled 'The remnant Fleet' just stuck and he was fine with it, it gave the Militia false hope that they would beat him out of the Frontier.

With the loss of the Black Reaper, the morale of the Militia rose drastically. Not to mention the morale of his own forces fell and there once again mass defections. If things continued how they were going he would have to rely more on the specter production facilities. And those were dwindling by the day.

As he looked over recent projections: Blisk and his newly remade Apex Predators, ARES, and Vinson Dynamics were the only reason he had the manpower, supplies, and weapons to stay fighting.

Spyglass delegated subroutines to scour pilot profiles to put into simulacrum units to supplement the dwindling pilot reserves when those very subroutines came back with what he had small hopes for ever finding.

Alexavier Barnett's pilot profile, and its timestamp placed its update after his family's death and well into his Black Reaper stage.

'This is a new development, and a much needed one' he began to draft a specialized simulacrum frame for him.

For the most part, the frame would hold the Phase shift variant but stripped of the ability in placing more armor and better power efficiency. While removing some of the aesthetics so more armor could be placed without sacrificing their purpose: to be slightly better than organic pilots.

Once the order was placed, he prepared the pilot profile for uploading.

It took 2 days at best and when he came online in the new body. He instantly knew something was up. He knew of the Sim pilots, and put two and two together. His red eye looked to Spyglass. "I died didn't I" the vice admiral only nodded.

"I also assume before I could find my family's killer to get revenge" again the Vice admiral nodded. He clenched his metallic fists, and felt the lack of Verdinia and suddenly fell to his hands and knees. The medical room knew what he was going through was normal and ignored it.

"Verdinia, was she too…" Spyglass vocally answered. "All data points to her dying along with you" The truth was bent, but it was the truth nonetheless. But this brought a interesting dynamic.

He would still hunt down for his killers, even if he has to throw numerous bodies of his at them to eventually achieve his goal.

"Then" the fake Alexavier stood up and held a air of conviction. "I am going to need a new titan" spyglass nodded and waved for him to follow the vice admiral.

"Recently there was a hiccup on the Pandora as they received a spare Tone titan chassis, all set for you to link with it. As far as I know, the titan killed all it's previous pilots the first time it links with them. For the moment we simply let it be after the third attempt as then we noticed the pattern" the sim pilot nodded.

"You assume I may have a affinity for the titan then" Spyglass nodded "Your care for your titan, even before yours became home to a A.I core, is what I assume it is looking for: a true partnership"

Alexavier nodded and noticed a familiar sloppy repair that was still holding. "We're heading toward the titan now are we". Spyglass nodded "good to see your memory is intact, the process for pilots undergoing the process to become simulacrums tend to steadily lose memories. Before you are assigned your first mission, I want you to check in with medical to see if your memory is suffering the same degradation" he nodded and they stood in front of the titan.

The Tone was the stock version but the eye of the titan was strange. Instead of the blue colored optic, it was purple. "I take it you want to see if I can link with this one, fine by me but do not be surprised if I kill this one as well"

"I have a feeling you two will get along just fine" Spyglass merely watched as Alexavier was lifted into the awaiting cockpit, and watched the process.

/\\[ **Simulacrum Alex POV (so we all, yes even me, can differentiate now)** ]/\

Strange being a machine now, but he knew how painful Verdinia's was but he pushed that aside for now. And felt the titan peer through his memories and so did Alex but not as deep as the titan. Only enough to get the serial number: SM-3417. Strangely enough he did feel a high affinity with the titan, much deeper then Verdinia's affinity. And he strangely wondered why he felt pain but it was good to feel it, lets you know that you're alive. 'BUT GOD WHY MUST IT HURT SO MUCH' he mentally screamed.

But the link was established, and even Spyglass was surprised seeing as his avatar recoiled at the mere sight of Alex's simulacrum frame did not hunch over from being burned out.

" _Link established, protocol one complete. Protocol two: Uphold the mission. No mission as of now, Protocol three: Protect the Pilot"_ he heard a distinct feminine voice speak in his head **(for reference, Tone Prime)** _ **.**_ Alex felt relieved at the familiar feeling of having someone at the back of his head again, not out of reach but far enough he had a modicum of privacy.

The hatch opened and Alex stood on the lower half of, looking down to Spyglass.

"So, what is the first mission of Alexavier and my Titan: Sienna going to be"

Spyglass simply nodded "Now, head to medical for the checkup. I already have a mission for the both of you but there is a week before the window is open giving you time to fine tune, modify, and the like to your Titan". Alexavier nodded and jumped down.

He felt his titan worried that he left from inside her. "Don't worry pup, I am just undergoing a test to make sure all my memories carried over, I will be back to take care of you" Sienna only sent a feeling of acceptance through their link which felt more like a bond.

/\\[ **Several Hours Later** ]/\

Good news was, his memories are fine. The bad was more personal was; however, without his humanity the scientists and doctors overseeing the simulacrum procedure were afraid he could snap at any moment.

"Let's be honest Sienna, we both know they are afraid they won't be able to control my sadism" Sienna only laughed in agreement. "For the most part, I am glad I found you" Alex looked to his titan, "You act just like her… but I rather have some form of normalcy, but regardless I am glad to have a partner again. And I will make sure not to lose you like I lost my previous Titan"

His titan only nodded. For the most part he improved the rocket pods' capacity, improved the salvo core rocket pods to fire more rockets and faster, had to remove some key elements to add the auto regen shield he was used to meaning: no electric smoke countermeasures but he reused the electrical charge that would be used on the smoke to course through the top layer of the armor, like he did with Verdinia's chassis.

He then modified the 40mm for high capacity, and managed to tweak the weapon to cover each tracker round to give him a full lock on one hit. Weird how a simply change of a 0 to a 1 allows that to happen.

Oh, he also made the rocket barrage that became available when full lock was required to be much more… lethal and abundant. Once he added more armor, and covering the gaps where the armor did not cover while not restricting movement, the titan chassis was put on a higher level then the Legion or Scorch in terms of survivability.

Not to mention tweaking the particle wall to be deployed twice and added in the kit to allow it to soak much more damage. All at the cost of the titans dash, but he recified the loss in mobility with the same adaptable shocks he got for Verdinia, and added a surprise on the left arm.

Above the hand in the arm, the armor was built around a housing unit for a retractable 5 foot long blade he striped from a, marked for scrapping, Ronin Prime's sword with the added support, addition to the edge to give it more cutting power, and laced the core of the blade with a new fancy tech that vibrated the blade to make the already cutting power easily glide through Titan armor and maybe ship plating.

Given that now pilots can momentarily suppress themselves to delay the sensors that detect rodeos, Alex easily rectified that with much more sensitive sensors and a lock on the battery to only open to his biometrics and on when Sienna wanted to.

Once done, "Is the power readout still saying we still have a surplus?" Sienna acknowledged it by giving his HUD the positive readout. "Good I leave the excess for you to redirect wherever it needs to be" He said as he finished giving her the paint job he was familiar with.

The skull would need to be modified heavily but it was doable, instead of a traditional dual eyed skull he went with a mono eyed skull, like the mythical cyclops, with the red veins escaping the eye socket to cover every inch of the black metal of her chassis.

He stepped back to admire his handy work. Of course his titan now was placed in the same weight and energy class of Ogre class, it mattered not. Next he started to work on his weapon, he did not have Legion, Solace, or Lady negotiator but he needed new weapons for a new lease on life. He grabbed the X-55 Devotion, R-201 carbine, and the Volt SMG.

And set to work tearing them apart. He began to take the stock and barrel with muzzle off the volt, took some internals out of the 201, and took off key parts of the Devotion. And began to replace parts of the Devotion with the Volt and the parts he took from the 201. Once he finished he removed the odd handle that resided on the side of the LMG. Sense he removed the barrel of the devotion, he trimmed it down and made the design flow seamlessly with its new look.

Once done, he looked to the top rail as he had to remove the stock sights for his work to go unimpeded and made a custom scope for his new bastard assault rifle/SMG/LMG baby. The scope was a trimmed down and lessened zoom range of the AOG sight but still retained its core elements of a better alternative to the HCOG of sights when in pinch.

 **(for those trying to understand what i am trying to go for: head to the Titanfall wikia, look up the x-55 devotion, and scroll down to the gallery and find the picture with a caption saying 'devotion render, compact version, and lack of a box mag', its the top weapon, but with the volt stock, that black under barrel trimmed back and made to flow with the weapon now back to the regularly scheduled story)**

Once finished, he tried to come up with a name. "Ideas Sienna?" he asked his titan and was met with a hum of thought. "Incarnation, I assume you want it to be like Legion with some perks?" he shrugged and decided it was best.

He locked Incarnation to his back before sending a supply order for modified Devotion rounds and in the magazine of R-201. He was going to get some weird looks but he cared not. He was able to modify the rounds himself but he only had enough for 5 cartridges. But the energy rounds were much more powerful and on par with grenadier weapons in terms of harming titans.

He then thought about his sidearm. His trusty Solace, a Hammond P2011. Modified to fire much harder and pierce most armor stopping several levels below titan armor. He then grabbed stock two handguns the B3 Wingman and its 'elite' version and compared them.

Apparently the B3 elite was picked off a corpse of a wanted man by the name of Bish but he was still marked as live as Blisk shot it out of his hands but Bish managed to escape. Ever since, there have been a few made in circulation in the IMC. But he cared not and took them both apart and threw them together.

In a strange hybrid version, he combined both the pistols to create a true hand cannon capable of matching the Kraber in stopping power, staying true to its namesake a 6 round cylinder, kept the wingman frame, and painted it black. He added a name to the grip's left side.

The name: Discord. Once done he grabbed spare cylinders and loaded them with modified kraber rounds, he slimmed them down to fit the berths of the rounds.

Once done he put it in a mag lock on his right hip. Once done he grabbed his data pad and was going through it to be caught up on previous events. And like he thought not a single mention of his death but the event after Typhon was eye opening. When the Fold weapon imploded, the shockwave apparently tampered with his Widow's jump drive and at best every logical scientist who understood the science behind the jump drive knew he died.

And he was willing to agree and left it there.

But his reading was interrupted by a specter was pushing a cart with 4 crates. And stopped by him. These new specters were a odd mix of the Gen 1 and 2. They had the head of the Gen 1, but the armor and kevlar armor of the Gen 2, slightly taller than a grunt, much more human like yet still having the specter look and feel, and can say much more intimidating.

Once it pushed the cart there it off loaded each crate by the Titan berth and pushed it away. Alex opened each crate and found they held his ordered cartridges for Incarnation. A column of 5 with a row of 10 and what he can assume repeated about 5-6 times. At best he could count one crate to hold 250-300 cartridges holding 40 rounds each.

To be fair, they gave him enough bullets alone to supply a army. But he was not complaining and picked a few to put in extra pouches and someplace in the internal pockets.

Once that was done it had been roughly a week and he got his first mission.

Looking at his hud he received the objectives.

Complete the objectives in any way you see fit

Objective 1: Repel the Siege

Objective 2: Subdue any Command Personal

Objective 3: Eliminate Militia presence

Not to mention there was a note saying he was in charge of the ground forces. And if he had a mouth he would grin. He loaded a few more rounds for Discord and Incarnation into a spare alcove in Sienna's cockpit and waited for the Pandora to warp to the planet he would be defending.

So it should be no surprise the planet was the jewel of the Frontier: His home of Ozuno V. His anger skyrocketed at seeing his planet no longer green but a shell of what it once was. Black and grey with a few hints of green, mother nature definitely staying alive against human conflict.

He let Sienna enter a titan drop pod and waited, once launched a timer took up the whole screen. Once it hit a certain time, Sienna expelled the entry shielding letting only her to be visible to the world.

And she easily hacked into the Militia battle net. And he smiled at the fear and confusion as he was hot dropped into the frontline of a Militia push.

"SIR! TITANFALL DETECTED, readouts coming back, it's a ogre class but that is a tone chassis?" then another spoke "The color scheme means a Apex mercenary Pilot, but something is not right" and then there was a tone of voice he remembered well: Fear.

"My god, he returns. THE BLACK REAPER HAS RETURNED!" the fear filled voice nearly silenced the whole battle net, and when he landed, there was not a bullet launched, he faced the Militia line and raised the metal left hand of his titan, and pointed.

Turning on the external speakers, "You thought I would stay dead? You are mistaken Militia. I will haunt each and everyone of your dreams. I will not rest till the blood that you spilled against me is repaid IN FULL" he punctured the end of the declaration with the biggest salvo barrage currently to date.

He deployed a dark blood red particle wall, and fired the already charged salvo core in a mortar arch against the Militia line, shattering it and their morale.

He grinned and felt the rush of battle, the rush of anger, most of all: he could finally get some closure and revenge for his family.

* * *

 **Would anyone believe me if I said the Simulacrums are in my opinion the best in Titanfall? That aside I am sure some of you were waiting for this to happen what you may be asking, returning to the Titanfall side of this cross seeing as earlier around chapter 5 where we started to transition into RWBY. But here I go dragging Titanfall back into the light.**

 **Then again, it was always present just not the constant most would expect. But regardless, here we go. The two worlds colliding trope(I think correct me if I am wrong). Yay me but this is me, so either everything to go off without a hitch or everything to explode spectacularly in everyone's face. or somewhere in the gray area.**

 **Now some might be wondering 'Why did you make two Alex's' and I would respond with: cause fuck this table. Anyway The reason for it is, Simulacrums are interesting. They are in everyway like the human body seeing as they are two pilot abilities that use Simulacrums. But I digress, They are interesting in the way you can bring back the best pilot you have and put him back into the fight making death obsolete. But how I view it is like I said above: Lack of humanity and memory degradation can lead to nasty effects.**

 **Also I wanted to toy with the other end of the spectrum of Alex' character. The fears everyone had about him being made realized through the Simulacrum Alexavier. I think it will be a fresh experience, besides I need to tie up a rampant tumor that has ben growing on my back and deal with his past i.e Summer Rose.**

 **That all aside, Hurray me. And I await the angry mob still... which by now is probably a army the size of Texas. Oh well, and like promised the Poll will disappear after a few days. Tootles!**


	21. When Fighting Monsters

**Sooo… how many of you are reading cause you this far in, or reading it cause you want to? but that's none of my concern. not to sound like a ass but I am told I come off as one regardless of how I act.**

 **Anyway, I am sure some of you have questions as to why I technically have to 'Alexavier's. Good question, the idea came to me some time before chapter... I want to say chapter 10 and I remembered that the Simulacrums were a thing, hence Yang's arm, and thought: 'How would a Alexavier without humanity function' and that my friends is what sparked the Sim Alex.**

 **Also, I had this written originally near the end for the two meeting, and a IMC-Militia war but playing by Remnants rules would kick off from there as shit goes down. But I scrapped that part. And settle for something else yet still keeping them in the back of my mind. Just did not sit right so early after his debut.**

 **But my tangent aside, I do not own-oh who the fuck cares you already know I own jack shit.**

* * *

There was a nagging voice in the back of his mind that told him to not inflict suffering, but it was just a nagging voice that can be safely ignored. This was shown as Alex ripped open a Vanguard titan's hatch clean off its hinges to get to the Pilot in side.

Grabbing the poor pilot, yanking him out while planting one of the metal feet onto the chassis. Sienna's optic narrowed at the pilot in her hand to reflect Alex glaring at him. Then he crushed his pelvis ruining his ability to ever walk again before dropping him. Turning to the Titan, he shrugged and aimed his 40mm into the cockpit and pulled the trigger three times.

Once done he started walking toward the slowly retreating line of the Militia. From what Sienna was feeding him from the tapped communications, they were having titans stall the IMC advance to get another defensive line set up but with much more anti-titan weaponry. He was touched they thought of him in this regard no doubt.

But he could care less like usual. As he walked down a bombed street, he looked around to see what was once happy people living the life in homes they built with their own hands or gifted by the IMC, was now ruins with a few burnt husks of civilians and silent ruins of homes.

As he stalked toward the Militia line Sienna detected heat signatures in one of the more untouched homes but still scarred from bombings. Getting near the home, he disembarked with Incarnation in hand at the ready.

When he entered, he stalked toward the took note of two burnt bodies on the floor outside the room, and slowly opened the door, peering in he saw a sad sight. Children, 8 of them, 7 females and one male. All close to age by a varying year with the oldest being the male at 12 and the youngest being 5. He felt rage as of now, leaving the children in front of him as orphans as a result of the Militia's bombing

He holstered his weapon on his back to then kneel down to the boy who was being the shield for his siblings. "I Won't hurt you" Alex then tapped the IMC bran on his shoulder "I'm with the good guys, In fact I used to live here a ways away from here off the main road heading west" The boy, and a few of the girls, seemed to remember.

"Now, come on. I alerted the IMC to come for-" he stopped and tapped the side of his metallic head, stood up and walked to the door's threshold. _"Talk to me Sienna"_ the titan showed his hud what she detected. _"Several Militia Titans with two grunt squads for support are heading our way. At best I give us three minutes before they engage… the civilians we found won't survive the conflict"_ Alex looked to the scared children.

"Shit!" he slammed his fist into the wall that held firm. "Change of plans, Kids follow me and stay close" he 'jogged' and a few seconds later the boy managed to get his family to follow as Sienna's hatch closed.

Using the titan's external speakers, "Listen stay on the sidewalk and stay with me got it" his tone of voice left no questions to be asked. He raised his 40mm cannon at the incoming Militia force as he slowly walked backwards with the kids following in lock step waiting to reach the road that lead away into a cul de sac. Once they reached the intersection that leads there he spoke again.

"Boy! take your family into one of those buildings now!" he deployed his particle wall just in time to block a charge railgun shot. The family did as ordered and ran to his left. He aimed and saw only two titans.

"Where's the third" he mumbled and heard a scream. Looking to his left he saw a Scorch in front of the large group of children. Alex screamed at the titan to leave them alone, dropping his 40mm he charged at the scorch who was mildly surprise to see the Black Reaper care for the children but aimed the thermite launcher at Sienna's chassis.

Waiting for titan's finger to commit to pulling the trigger, he jumped to the side to dodge a thermite grenade and closed the distance. Stepping over the kids in a long stride he shoulder checked the Scorch and reared his left arm back as the retractable blade from the apparatus on the arm extended outward.

He slammed the blade into the cockpit and managed to kill the pilot. With a mighty kick, and a swing of the blade, got his weapon free while partly bisecting the titan.

Looking at the downed titan, then to the kids he looked to the opening of the cul de sac and saw the two titans and the grunt squads aiming their weapon at him, and by proximity: the children as well.

"Alexavier Barnett, aka the Black Reaper. Stand down and the children will be free to go" the Tone's eye glared at the Vanguard and Ion chassis titans. The grunts flinched but held their ground. "Yea, and we both know you will just shoot them in the back. This is, after all, a IMC loyal world. As far as I know the Militia bombed their home and parents INTO OBLIVION!" he yelled which caused to outward reaction.

"Listen, I am trying to save-" Alex snapped "DO NOT FINISH THAT GOD DAMNED SENTENCE!" He stepped in front of the kids, deployed the second particle wall and the combined fire of the titans and grunts started to whittle it down. But this gave him time to activate the salvo core rocket pods and fired in front of him.

The titans dashed away leaving the grunts to be annihilated. Once done he charged toward the Ion, and in a slide grabbed his 40mm, and started firing at the titan. Landing the stock three hits the Ion threw its vortex shield up leaving Alex to drop a particle wall and turned around. He fired at the Vanguard landing a few hits before firing the rocket salvos at both.

From one rocket pod 18 rockets were split between the two. The Ion managed to catch 3 as the rest slammed into it and the Vanguard could only take it and fell down at the sudden barrage.

Clasping his 40mm to his waist Alex turned around and leaned away from the vortex launched rockets. Running at the Ion taking the hit from the Laser shot that the shields took and closed the distance considerably. Once in range, he knocked the splitter rifle from the Ion's hands, a left hook to knock it off balance and a sweep from his leg knocked it onto the floor.

Then he placed a metal foot on top the chassis and ripped the Ion hatch clean off and stared at the pilot. And to his surprise, and rage, was a familiar pilot from a certain event from his past. "You" was all he said and yanked him out of the Titan. He glared at the pilot who he had a feeling had a look of fear on his face under the helmet.

"The things I am going to do to you for what you have done" he applied pressure crippling him the waist down yet not killing him. Alex then looked down to the Ion struggling to get up from under the Tone's foot.

"But You share a bond with your titan correct? I am sure or it would not be struggling this much to escape… and judging the A.I core was not in the optic… ah there it is" he jammed the spare hand into the cockpit once again and yanked out a blue glowing object that silence all movement from the titan.

The pilot started to hit the metal hand in a vain attempt to free himself. "Let her go NOW! Kill me but spare her!" Alex chuckled at the irony of the situation. "Funny, that's what my father said as you and your 'pals' raped my family" Sienna opened the hatch and he glared at him.

Alex ripped the helmet off the one of the men responsible for his trauma. And the look of horror and fear on his face was priceless. "Don't think I forgot what you did, So tell me what I want to know or I crush your Titan's A.I core before I do something worse to you that makes the established laws against committing War Crimes seem like a slap on the wrist"

The man's blue eyes looked to his titan's A.I core before sighing. He the looked to the Black Reaper's glowering red optic. "Go to hell" the effect was instant the A.I core was smashed while the pilot flinched.

No sooner than that, several IMC Goblins arrived. Alex stared at the pilot he was going to take personal time to extract his wanted information. When a IMC captain came to him he regarded him while still looking at the pilot. "Captain, take the kids to the refugee camp. They are scared, hungry, thirsty, and orphaned. Do you best to make accommodations, also take this piece of trash to the Pandora. If either orders are not met, and god forbid both are not" he looked to the captain "I will flay you alive. Got it" the captain nodded and began ordering his subordinates.

Sienna dropped the pilot and was carted off by a medic who did the bare minimum to keep him alive. Sitting down in the chair, he regained control of the titan to look down to the children who went to see him.

"Thank you!" they said individually. Not before catching the boy's attention. "Listen to my advice kid, Stay close to your family. Do not go join this war when you are of age. Understand" the boy nodded and the family of 8 entered a goblin that flew off and the one that housed a phantom of his past flew off toward a different direction to the Pandora.

Pulling the 40mm from is resting place he began his long trek to the Militia Defensive line.

/\\[ **Seven days later** ]/\

Alex was pacing in a grey metal colored room with his hands covered in blood. The man was very resilient. After losing his fingers, toes, and the skin from said toes to his ankles did not loosen his tongue. "You spec op characters are very tough… then again the human body is designed to crack under pressure. Sooner or later you will talk, even if I have to resort to illegal methods" he walked to a cabinet and pulled out a device that seemed to get a reaction from the man.

"Don't you dare. I am sure even Spyglass won't authorize the use of this!" Alex then chuckled and lifted his victim's chin to his optic "Irony is a funny thing, he gave me permission to resort to this if you do not talk. I hear having your memories extracted while awake is very, Very, VERY painful" he walked to the back of the victim who struggled to get out of the magnetic restraints.

Grabbing the victim's head and forcing him to look down he jabbed a metallic syringe into the brainstem. Once in it then used two prongs on the side to anchor it into the flesh and push deeper. The screams were loud, but intensified when the process began.

Alex managed to have his words reach his ears despite the screams. "This could have been avoided you know, you could have told me all I wanted to know, could have spared yourself the trouble and pain you know" he knew the victim would be glaring at him right not but he continued.

"But, you murdered my family. Raped them, and crucified them on a cross for me to find" once the medical device dinged he yanked it out without waiting for the prongs to release and tore a small section of muscle and skin from his neck. The victim looked up to Alex as he delicately plucked the skin from the medical apparatus.

"Now that I have all you know both literally and metaphorically, I get all the time I want in making my little torture session make War Crimes seem like a slap on the wrist"

Alex grabbed a scalpel and admired it before calmly walking to the pilot. "Ple…ase...st...op...you ha...ve what y..ou want...ed" Alex stopped before he would continue skinning him. He stood up and let the eyes drift to his singular optic.

"You see, If I had a shred of mercy you would be right and I would just blow your brains out right now. But as far as I am concerned: I have four family members to avenge… and there was five of you." he got close to his face.

"So therefore, those responsible for their deaths: I am. Fresh. Out Of. Mercy" and a right hook was thrown and knocked a tooth out.

/\\[ **Several hours later** ]/\

Alex was cleaning the various medical tools, a scalpel, a few needles, a set of electrical clamps, a hand saw, a axe, few knives, and a hammer. Looking at the now dead victim, he had to hand it to himself. He was sure to be labeled worse than Hitler but he could care less. Once he finished cleaning and sterilizing the mediums of torture he used he pushed the cart out and let the two specters outside the room entrance the dealt with the body and cleaned the place.

He handed the cart off to another specter and he grabbed the data stick of the memories of his victim. He placed back into the pouch on his chest and walked to the medical wing. Once there he handed the data stick to the doctor who knew not to asked questions and began compiling the contents.

"It will take a few days to compile the memories into a viewable format-" Alex cut him off "I don't need all the memories, just the ones around 2214" the doctor was going to ask why and put two and two together to get the answer: shut the fuck up and do as 'asked'.

When Alex left to the titan bay he saw Spyglass waiting for him. Once he got to his titan he saluted, when the vice admiral gave the gesture, he then set to work on doing any necessary repairs on his titan.

"Alexavier" the pilot in question looked to the metallic avatar of spyglass on the floor from his high up position atop Sienna. "Once you are done I need you to report to the briefing room" Alex was surprised. Spyglass never beat around the bush, either it was one of those 'top secret' missions or something that would kill him if he ever exposed it.

Regardless he finished up repairs and tune ups and started his march to the Pandora's briefing room.

Once there he was met with the Pandora's captain, three other pilots, and Spyglass itself. The door shut behind him and he took the free seat at the table at the front, right side.

"Now that everyone is here I will go over why I brought you here" a holo projector emerged from the table and it projected a jump drive.

"As for all aware the Jump Drive lets us go from point a to point b through time and space. The energy released mid fire is a phenomenon that was waved off as harmless which is correct, but the event after the Fold Weapon's destruction and it releasing its energy. Mr. Barnett's Widow was in mid fire and was affected resulting in his disappearance till a week ago"

Everyone nodded then the captain spoke, he glanced at her name tag to see it read 'Chryste Aldrich'. The name sounded familiar "Sir, What is the nature of the five of us being he imply?" Spyglass regarded her before answering.

"Long Range probes have identified a anomaly. This anomaly matches the very same signature that Alex suffered when the Fold weapon released its energy nova. As you all know, The Militia grows ever stronger and their numbers swell. They most likely know that this Anomaly exists and are sending a team to investigate what's on the other side with a modified jump drive. The IMS Pandora, IMS Rebellion, and the IMS Vortex will carry modified Jump Drives that will allow you usage of the anomaly" the captain nodded then he addressed the four pilots.

"As for the pilots, I am sending you in to survey the situation and report to Ms. Aldrich who will then use a prototype device to send any data or intel back to me. Are your orders understood" everyone nodded.

"And, in the likely event something is to occur, and waiting for my order. Ms. Aldrich has the authority to act to respond to the situation when it is demanded" everyone nodded once again.

"Good, I leave it to the Captain to relay the orders to her staff. Dismissed" Alex was the last to leave and when he did he saw the Doctor hand him a data stick and a data pad. Then he walked off, a note saying 'God speed'.

When he returned to his titan's side he plugged the data stick and listened to the contents. So far he got names.

The Leader: White Ghost aka: Summer rose. And managed to get her looks and mannerisms

Teammate: Saber Tiger aka: Cornall Blendon. Lightly tanned white skin, blonde hair, blue eyed

Teammate: Cyber Dome aka: Arthur Steelwork. White, black hair with gray sides, blue eyed, tall, and cybernetic augments

Teammate: Horizon Signal aka: Thadeus Hazzard. Asian, blonde hair, green eyed.

And the deceased man who all this information came, his name was Isaac Hensley but that did not matter. From the information he has access to. The doctor also gave him information they all shared to one and other. Planets where they grew up, family members, etc. Looking over the planets they were obviously Militia biased. But lightly guarded due to the IMC being on the defensive.

He called Spyglass to ask him for a favor.

/\\[V]/\

The world of Vati. A Militia biased world, but like any other world. Calm, peaceful, hell even tranquil. Alex walked in plain sight seeing as he removed his IMC brandings and made himself look like a Militia Sim pilot on shore leave. As he walked, he was hunting down a address he got by Sienna accessing records to one Cornall Blendon. Thankfully he was on the outskirts, boonies, etc. of the major town.

Catching a bus in the direction, he stared out the window in contemplation of how he was going to leave his message when Sienna alerted him to the bus stopping. Unbeknownst to the Militia on the world, Sienna was masking her signature and ghosting several miles away from Alex at all times.

When he got off the bus he started to find the home, and he internally smiled and decided on two messages. Approaching the home, he knocked on the door. When a women opened it, she was in her late 50s with two 9 year old children peeking around a corner.

"Yes, can I help you?" Alex nodded "Yes, I need to discuss somethings with Cornall" the women seemed perplexed but allowed him entry. When the door shut and he was lead to the living room. He looked at various pictures of his face smiling while holding two children he saw peeking around the corner.

Yet saw a striking resemblance to Summer, namely her eyes in the boy and girl. He grabbed a picture off the wall to look at them. Then looked to the children eyeing him with curiosity. Hanging the picture back up the old women returned with a drink for her and the children.

"You wanted to tell us about my son?" Alex nodded while looking to her 'So, this is his mother… interesting'. "Yes, It has to do with the nature of one of his missions, specifically a mission pertaining to the Black Reaper" the kids seemed curious but the mother was surprised.

"Why is that?" Alex did not bother to ask her to send the children away "He was involved in the killing of four unarmed civilians, two of which were raped, and a killing of a baby" the children's curious faces went into shock, and the mother glared at him made to get up but a sudden instinct told her to run.

"And then crucified them, even the baby, while his home burned…" the mother seemed to gulp while the children hugged each other and cried. Then Alex reached behind his back for his custom pistol: Discord and silently unhooked it. "...And he will pay for his sins" in a flash he pulled Discord out, aimed at the mother who was barely registering it and fired in between her eyes.

The children then screamed. He looked to them, as they were glued to the couch. He aimed Discord at them and fired. Once done, he holstered Discord and moved the bodies to the floor in a crucifix pattern while painting the words 'Reap What You Sow' and left out the back entrance.

/\\[V]/\

Alex was flipping a coin in between his fingers as he waited for the Militia customs to finish a scan of his hauler. Finding nothing of worry he was allowed access to the surface and landed on some ways away from civilization. Once done, he went over the layout of the home.

"Arthur's only family is a father, sister, and a son. His father took them in when Arthur went off to fight for the militia, you may have to go in weapon drawn" Alex nodded as well and grabbed Incarnation as Sienna stayed in the hauler. Once checking his garb for today's infiltration of a rainy world that goes by the name of Poseidon.

Once he stepped off he began a jog to the suburb home. He didn't really care if it was a suburb, all he cared was showing he could also hit his family but prove he was the better than a animal by simply killing, not torturing them.

Once he got within view of the house he saw a standard prefab house and slowly stalked without his lights on yet he could still see. Once he got to the back door, he heard a news announcement covering basic weather, local news, how the Militia is doing, then something he smiled at.

"Around 12 yesterday, the Planet of Vati was the scene of a murder, normally this wouldn't warrant much if the family did not belong to a prominent Militia Pilot's family. The two daughters and mother of Cornall Blendon were found on the floor in a crucifix pattern with one singular gunshot wound in between the eyes with a blood inscription 'Reap What You Sow' written on the wall". He heard a female gasp and a male one grunting.

"Poor kid must be distraught over this…" When the news anchor came back on he slowly entered the house, letting the television and rain, mask his sound. As he entered the shut the door, a loud sound of thunder cracked.

Waiting for a flash of lightning, and timing, when the thunder started to pick up he moved till it reached its crescendo, did he stand at the kitchen-living room threshold aiming Incarnation at them.

After a paranoid minute the father looked to the kitchen and saw a red optic, and minor lights suddenly flash into existence. He jumped to his feet ready to fight till blue energy bolts kneecapped his daughter-in-law, himself, and the son was dead from a singular headshot.

He and the daughter-in-law fell to the ground, while the son's mother cried at losing her only child.

"YOU MONSTER! Why did you do this" Alex stalked over the mother and leveled Discord at her crying temple and fired. The blood sprayed onto the father's face then Alex stepped to him. "Simple: your boy is responsible for my family's death. I thought you would have taught him to not rape innocent women and kill a baby… shame really." the father looked surprised.

"Don't worry, I am sure he will understand the message I left. Like I did with Cornall's family" the father made to yell only be silenced by Discord firing a single shot into his skull.

Alex left while leaving the family in a similar position, with the same words pained above on the wall above the couch.

/\\[V]/\

Alex stared at a move in progress. The Family on today's hit list was Thadeus' family. But the pilot was there in person in moving his family off world seemingly putting two and two together. But he came prepared: Sienna was setting up a modified Quad Rocket given to mortar titans.

She gave Alex a thumbs up and he sprinted to them. Once he got to a certain point, Sienna fired. The cover of the night made the missiles more apparent, and all the more horrifying. Especially the explosions shell shocking many people.

Not to mention Sienna purposefully aimed at the transport. Killing the pilots family before it even left. The second volley was when he arrived was it randomly placed. Alex stayed close to a wall, scanning for Thadeus, finding him looking around dazed.

He heard him call out "Jane, Nick, anyone?!" Alex calmly walked with Discord in one hand killing Militia security forces who were in pain on the shelled earth. As he neared Thadeus, he began to hear the gunshots and saw a Simulacrum calmly walking to him. He was too dazed to figure out what was happening when it pistol whipped him to the ground.

And a foot was planted on his throat. When his hearing came back he looked to the glaring red optic of the Simulacrum. "Hello Thadeus" the way it said his name scared him "I am sure you don't even remember me… then again, you did murder my family in cold blood while satisfying your animalistic nature. And you had a wife to do that to yet you did it to my mother and sister"

His eyes widened, "You seemed to remember. But tell me, why you'd do it. Why did you have to go to the length of raping them" he sounded emotional, and if he were human would be crying most likely. "I… I…" he couldn't come up with a valid reason.

"Like I thought. You did cause you wanted to. So let me ask you, was doing what you did to my family worth the lives of your friends' families?" Thadeus only closed his eyes and resigned his fate. Alex gave him respect for accepting his situation. But he had something else in mind.

Removing his foot, Alex lifted him to his feet by his gear's collar. "You listen, and you listen good. I am going to kill you but not here. You will head to a set of coordinates alone with your team, I am sure you know what I speak of. I want EVERYONE there, any less and the whole Militia will pay" he left a piece of paper with coordinates in his hand and left.

Thadeus looked at the piece of paper: _In a few days time at the provided coordinates, If I do not see any of you. Every Militia world will burn. None will be spared. Civilians, Military, and unaffiliated will die_. _And it will be on your head._ The pilot grimace at the threat he knew all too well was a promise.

The Militia never did stop his hauler from leaving toward IMC space as they were trying to find him on the surface.

/\\[ **Two Days later...** ]/\

Alex sat in the Hauler going over his two weapons while rewired, and reprogramed MRVN units were doing tune ups and installing something he cooked up for her. He managed to finally improve her targeting software and her processing speed with a few well placed upgrades to both the software and to the hardware.

The hardware required a more fine tuned hand then his to install such delicate hardware. The MRVNs were reprogrammed by himself to be methodical and careful in tune ups and installment for his titan. Once they arrived at the backwater world, It was a strange place.

It gave off strange readings, was obviously capable of supporting life by the green he can see from orbit. But according to reports the IMC and Militia agreed on something: This world was all kinds of hostile to foreign life. It was not some unknown pathogen, it was the wildlife or the lack thereof.

The creatures there were black skin colored with white bone armor plates with red-yellow eyes with a few having red vein like lines going across their bodies. But he could less, they are largely docile to machines.

Once the Hauler landed, he set up the transponder frequency that he put on the note. This was going to be settled one way or another. He opened the door, and a gangway from the base of the door to the dirt of the world. He walked down it and onto a rather vibrant and peaceful world.

He walked to a certain point in the plains area he landed in. Green, lush green grass to be seen for miles. If it wasn't for the wild life this would have been a great world to live on, but the planet only had a fake promise of grandeur. But that did not dissuade him from making the world his home when the time came.

He checked his internal clock, he expected as much. He was about to step back into the Hauler when Sienna spoke.

" _Alex, a single Militia signature warped into high orbit. It's broadcasting the same frequency we are"_ Alex gave a mental nod and the Hauler's cargo door opened with a gangway to let his titan walk down.

When she touched the dirt the Militia transport landed a pretty far away distance to his landing.

He walked with Sienna behind him and the 40mm in hand ready to fire if they tried to cheap shot her pilot. He reached the a unsaid position and so did the three pilots and their titans.

"ALRIGHT! You goddamn inhuman piece of shit!, you got us here. Let's end this fucking game of cat and mouse!" Cornall screamed ready to pounce but Arthur stopped him. "As much as I want to do the same, but you know Summer isn't here. And he said for all of us to be here" Thadeus nodded and walked forward several feet in front of his comrades and swallowed a wad of spit.

Alex crossed his arms looking at the three. "Alex, we know what we did was wrong. We deserve no mercy for what we did. But please, if you have a shred of humanity left within you: please spare the civilians" Alex merely stared. "I asked for all of you to be here, that included White ghost aka Summer Rose. As for the other compatriot who is not here, he has been dealt with personally"

Cornall was itching to fight, and so was his scorch. Thadeus only nodded "we all came to the conclusion he was already dead. And I am ready to accept the consequences of my actions, But I will at least attempt a fight to avenge my dead family as well" Alex only nodded to that.

"So Alex" Arthur yelled "Was all this killing worth it? To draw us out, you had to go after our own Families to do so? What separates our actions from yours?" Alex regarded Arthur for a second. "Simple, I do not torture civilians. I do not like unnecessary suffering for non-combatants. But I am willing to use them to draw out you three" Now Arthur was pissed and rearing to fight. The Legion behind him grabs the predator cannon from its waist ready to attack.

Thadeus looked to Alex and had to be the one to say it. "For what it's worth, I know saying it will not bring them back but it must be said, I am sorry for our actions in taking away your family" Thadeus walked back to his titan which was a Northstar.

Alex seemingly regarded Thadeus for a moment then Sienna placed him within her cockpit with the other three doing the same. When the hatch shut, and the viewscreen came to life Alex stared at the three titans and they readied their weapons. He did last minute checks and was ready to go.

Cornall's Scorch was the first to move. It ran to him tearing up the ground as it did. Alex suspected he would be the first to attack, but it was three against one. He remembered that and saw the Legion spinning its canon up with the Northstar taking aim.

Alex leaned to the right, and used the stretched Scorch's arm to swing the momentum around and used him to block a charge railgun shot. It damaged the Scorch's shield considerably. Taking the time, he punted the scorch away and fired at the Northstar.

Thadeus seemed to be very adept in maneuvering, seeing as he only leaned the core of his titan away and dashed to a much safer distance. Seeing the Legion begin to fire Alex put up a particle wall to soak the damage as he returned to the Scorch.

He tried his best to either redirect and block each punch, but it was a scorch so when the thermal shield came alive Alex had to jump back. But this put him out of the particle wall's cover. He glared and did something stupid. He grabbed the arm the shield was mounted on, mentally gritting at the damage it was causing to Sienna's chassis.

And in raising the left arm, he thrusted it against the Scorch's smashing the emitters causing the shield to fail. He could only bask in the glory for a few seconds as the wall was destabilizing.

Thinking fast he pulled the scorch's arm and punted him to the Legion, who covered ground while firing at the wall. They collided and the scorch suffered damage from the predator cannon. Taking the 40mm from the back of his waist he fired several rounds at the titan heap, and fired the whole rocket pod at them.

Once satisfied with the damage something slammed into his side. Skidding across the ground, he was forcefully pulled to face a Northstar's optic and he saw the thrusters were on full blast. He tried to remove the grasp the titan had on him and did something reckless, and grabbed one of the maneuvering thrusters.

He ripped one off sending the balance out of sync causing the Northstar to let go as he was forced to land a ways away and shut the thrusters down. Getting up, with a stagger, he regarded the Legion and Scorch. They were running to his position and both were damaged from the rocket volley. And also knew Thadeus' Northstar no longer had the ability to wait the Black Reaper out.

So, he focused his attention on the Northstar while Sienna kept a eye on the two Ogre class titans closing in on them. Alex was the first to move, firing the 40mm and for the lack of a thruster was still moving deftly. But only had a set backpedaling speed that was largely slower than Sienna's running speed.

In a short second, Alec had already closed the distance, left ram reared back, and the retractable Blade already unfurled. In a desperate act, he tried to hover only not generate enough thrust to left the metal chassis up and resigned his fate as the blade pierced the armor and impaled the pilot within. Ripping the blade out, he stared at the Titan before looking to the other two stilled Ogre class titans.

It was the Scorch who reacted first. In a war cry he ran, even Arthur saw the problem in letting anger rule. "CORNALL STOP YOUR ONLY GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" but it seems he was dead to the world. Alex only side stepped and grabbed a fist that was thrown and crushed it.

Kicking the scorch away, Alex waited for another charge. The scorch launched to incendiary barrels and ignited them with a the 'firewall'. Alex jumped out of the fire, and the scorch was already passing by the fire unharmed. Alex landed and readied himself, a left hook was rearing back and the right arm was ready to block a counter punch.

The scorch's pilot was no slouch when it came to hand to hand, so Alex attacked with the blade. Throwing himself forward he blocked the left hook with the right hand, and pulled downward and cleave the left arm from the core of the titan.

The surprise was evident from the lack of movement. But Arthur would not standby and watch another die. He leveled his predator cannon and fired, Alex used the Scorch's lack of movement to position him as a shield forcing him to stop firing and punted him into the closing Legion.

Falling for the same trick again Cornall did not move as they were pelted by a single 40mm round and the tell tale sound of a rocket pod firing. But Cornall took the brunt, Between the two he spoke.

"Sorry for not… helping as much" and a explosion he head from his titan's own sound sensors and from the call, he died in one final explosion and the Scorch shut down. Setting the scorch's chassis to the side gently. Arthur slowly stood as Alex waited.

'He has some honor to let me collect my self…' in a unsaid order the Legion's A.I began to acquire a solution to the 'unorthodox' situation. From what he knows 'he fights well in medium to close range, excellent in close range due to the retractable blade, and the fact that it's a Tone chassis makes a ranged fight of attrition impossible. Long Range is iffy at best, he has the particle wall, I have the long range mode and the gun shield. All he needs is one hit and I am done'. He brought the Predator to bare and waited.

Alex stayed standing and staring waiting for 's when the Legion A.I picked up on incoming Wild life. Turning to face them would spell doom but he had to, and to his surprise were several creatures barreling toward them.

"You want to know something Arthur, This world was deemed a class 6 hazard. The wild life seemed very hostile to humanity. Specifically our innate nature to unknowingly let out negativity. They sniffed our fight out from the Cornall alone. But they seemed to ignore MRVNs just fine and attacked specters when he realized they were a threat. Me? They ignored me for the better part of two days."

Arthur stared wide eyed. 'He played us, he knew of the world, the wildlife, and he played on Cornall's rage, that Bastard!' he glared throwing caution to the wind and screamed in rage as he fired at Alex who had a particle wall in seconds of the war cry.

The Legion A.I had the wildlife entered the predator's long range firing mode's acceptable range. But ignored that in favor of close range mode couple with the smart core.

A slight electromagnetism activate in the barrels of the massive minigun, he fired at Alex. Yelling at him and when the Legion A.I gave a warning the wild life was within range, he snapped to them and mowed them down.

That was the moment of his undoing as Alex rushed him with the blade piercing the hull, and impaling him through his chest. The titan went limp as Alex ripped the blade from the titan and stabbed the reactor at shutting the titan down.

Once done, he looked to the large horde. He was casually walking back to the Hauler as the wildlife swarmed over each titan chassis for the pilot corpses inside.

Once He neared the Hauler a ID screen appeared in the top right. It was Spyglass "Pilot, I assume your little vendetta is concluded" Alex stared "Yes and no, the White Ghost, Summer Rose is still alive. But for now I am at peace, the expedition to this other world will have my full attention now"

Spyglass' avatar nodded and the screen winked out

/\\[ **In Remnant** ]/\

Alex was tense. He had reasons to. One was his paranoid outlook on life always made him second guess others. Two, fighting with the IMC has opened his eyes to many things. Three, coming to Remnant showed him creatures from the stuff of nightmares. And finally four, how in the hell he was still sane was beyond him.

But as of now he was tense for a whole slew of other reasons. "What?" Salem asked, voice barely holding back her anger. "It is as I reported milady, Atlas's attempt at contacting where Mr. Barnett came from resulted in disastrous consequences. Namely the ion storm several kilometers away from our shattered moon." Watts retold her, Hazel seemed to regard such information like always and ignored it. While the two new members of the 'circle', Emerald and Mercury, let the issue weigh on them.

"Please elaborate for me Watts" Even from his seat by the large window overlooking the front yard, hearing Watts cough to clear his throat made him all the more paranoid. "The ion storm, while the more nasty effects will not harm us, it's electromagnetic interference makes scroll usage and most wireless devices paperweights." he demonstrated by powering up his scroll showing the normal 2-3 bars of signal he got out here was none.

"Interesting, any other issues?" Watts nodded "From the reports I managed to get before the planet wide communication blackout, there was talks of using the old landlines for inter kingdom communication and courier massaging by airship between kingdoms." Salem nodded and looked to Hazel.

"Hazel, how are we doing so far" he grunted "On schedule, but with the blackout most automated systems were down triggering many of the warehouses to lockdown will make procurement difficult" Salem stared before addressing the room.

"As it stands, our use of such a device will not produce positive consequences but only add onto the pre-existing crisis. Hazel, redirect the collected dust to the drop off points. Watts I want you to personally go and get in touch with you contacts and explain the situation. Emerald and Mercury" the two adults nodded to her and left.

Salem motioned for Alex to b by her side. "You two will shadow my knight on his mission to Atlas" Alex expected the girl to flip her shit but it was the carefree male. "WHAT?! You want us to head directly into the hands of those who want us dead?! And following HIS lead?"

Salem went to reprimand him only to stop upon seeing Alex move. He passed/ignored Emerald and got close to the grey haired boy, and picked him up by the collar of his vest. "Listen _boy_ , I don't care that you like me, I don't care if your girl likes me. But what I am going there for a different reason. You will know soon, but the second we step out of here: You don't blink until I say, you don't breathe until I say. And so help me god if you think about speaking until I say I will personally _ram_ the fear of god down your throat! Understand me" the boy seemed unfazed but knew a promised threat when he heard it and backed down.

"Crystal" the sarcastic tone made Alex growl and slammed Mercury's head onto the table knocking the boy out. "Emerald drag, _do_ _not carry,_ his ass with us" he regarded her from the corner of his eye seeing her visibly afraid of her life. He donned his helmet, with a hiss signaling the suit was sealed from the outside world and left.

"Best do as he says dear, or least let what happened to Mercury happen to you" To emerald, the look and tone was that of pity and sadness. Sad for who? Probably Mercury. Pity for who, it was easy to tell: her.

/\\[V]/\

It was Chaos, pure unbridled chaos. Felicity was in the observation chamber when the 'Gate' was activated for the first time. Only for a beam of energy to explode bore a hole from several miles underground and disperse somewhere into space. Felicity was wondering what happened when the general got a call from a observatory.

"Sir! A large Ion storm appeared several kilometers away from the Moon! We are detecting a large electromagnetic pulse. Its ETA is 5 minutes, dispersion rate estimates CCT Towers and booster towers will be knocked out" the general acted and began shouting orders to mitigate the damage to the electrical systems.

"Scar!" she shouted through her link and Scar entered a shutdown state. So far, the gang on the surface was unaware, well mostly. It's hard to miss a small tremor and a large pillar of light to appear from the ground into space.

She booked it to the elevator only to see the lights flicker. She reached out for Scar only to remember he shut down it avoid any damage. She resumed her run and found stairs, "Oh god… what a day to skip leg day" she said to herself and started to long trek to the surface.

/\\[ **one stair climbing montage later** ]/\

When she came out of the door leading down to the larger complex, Qrow was first to get up from the chair he was in. "What happened down there!" felicity was breathing deeply and held a single finger up to tell him to wait.

Ren and Neo guided her to a chair and Ruby, using her semblance and somehow with the entire world's luck, got a cup of water to her.

After drinking the cup fast, she took another breath. "Well the gate fired… but the giant pillar of light you saw" she pointed out the window to said hole some yards away. "Luckily no one got hurt" ruby voiced much to Felicity's relief.

"What happened" Qrow asked and his words were accompanied by a look that told her to stop stalling. "After a few silent seconds, Atlas' observatories detected a large ion storm with a EMP wake heading toward Remnant. Luckily its own dispersion pattern hampered its effects. As of now: all wireless communication is down. And some minor irregularities to some electronics is to be expected but with time should sort itself out" Qrow sighed and took his seat back.

Yang sighed and looked to her metallic arm's sluggish movement. Felicity chuckled "Be glad your no a Sim, or you may be stuck on the floor waiting for someone to get you a new power core" she got some looks. "Just cause their power goes out doesn't necessarily mean they die. Only till the memory bank is destroyed" the looks subsidized while Oscar regarded her for a suspiciously long time.

"Something wrong kid? Or is the old man trying the pervert route?" what was strange was she said it with a straight face. Some gave Felicity a look, and Oscar seemed to be in control as he flinched and looked disgusted.

"What?! No just… thinking" Felicity looked skeptical but relented "If you say so". After silence claimed dominance over the room with Jaune's team leaving to return to their dorms and or previous activities they were doing previously to the sudden event.

Qrow went off saying 'Got work to do', leaving Felicity, Oscar/Ozpin, Blake, Weiss, and the two sisters in the room. "Sooo, Felicity can I ask you some questions" the Former pilot nodded looking quite curious. "You never did say why you joined the Militia, from what Alex said and by your own accounts: your organization is nothing but Terrorists" Yang's voice held no malice just genuine curiosity.

Ruby spoke up "Yea, what is the general feel for those in the Militia? Aside from 'peace to the frontier'. Even I know most fight for that on both sides." the pilot nodded, and hiding her surprise. "Well, aside from what Ruby mentioned, I joined the Militia cause. I don't want others to be orphaned like I was. My family held no ill will or loyalties to either side as we only wanted to live in peace"

The pilot leaned back into her chair and stared at the ceiling, "Our world was nothing important, close to a system with a decently sized IMC presence while also being by a well used Militia controlled space route" she paused trying to collect her thoughts.

"My family, and along with most of our neighbors, held a fear that being so close to either will spell doom for our peaceful life, and of course those fears were realized when a Militia fleet entered the system… and assuming the presence of said fleet was a attack the IMC responded with equal if not much more force" she returned to her normal sitting posture and rubbed her hands together as they shaked.

"The war was bloody and many of our evac ships were shot down by both sides thinking the other was trying to help us off world… guess that's the price of our neutrality" the sisters understanding, a sad glint in Oscar's eyes, Weiss' understand nod, and Blakes sympathetic reactions did give her some comfort. "The reason i decided to fight for the Militia was to help speed up the process so I could, eventually, return back home and resume my peaceful life. Honestly I could have joined the IMC… but something told me not to, I should have though. I saw a lot of friends die at Alex's hands. At first I wanted to avenge my friends" her voice teetered off at the end.

"All I heard were from survivors of his rampages, reports, and what I saw from first hand experience. And to see him here, acting like it never happened, seemingly turning over a new leaf overnight. It sickened me. How can he act so casual when the deaths of millions stain his hands. Then I found out why" her eyes gazed to the sisters in front of him.

"Although indirectly and by hearing from Cinder" she took note of the look of raw rage in Ruby's eyes "I heard about the two of you. Somehow, someway, he was no longer some mindless machine. He was a human being again, he shows he is still capable of mercy… to a degree. I did hear that a few Beacon students had reported 'falling down a flight of stairs'." Yang chuckled at it.

"But, seeing this side of him. The side not hiding behind the reports, the man i saw on the battlefield, the monster the Militia made him out to be. It took me realizing that: he is not so different then me. He joined to protect his family, protect his home, protect his loved ones and friends. And in the Militia's gamble at shattering him only had the opposite effect" her face fell into a waiting hand with a sigh.

She rose her head from her hand and looked to each member of RWBY. "Hearing what I heard from all of you… he still has a big, admittedly scarred, heart. No such man needs to go through the hardships he had to" there was a pause in her words, like she wanted to say something. Blake and Weiss shared a glance. What was coming next set off many red flags to them.

"What we did to him, what we forced him to become. What the IMC cultivated in him, through the combined efforts of both of the IMC and Militia: we created a monster and the IMC had it on a leash"

* * *

 **Things are sure escalating are they not. Please if you have any questions: please leave a review of them and general thoughts about WaC so far or send me a PM. I will try to answer them as quick as possible. I do love answer questions, makes me happy in small ways knowing I gotten you to think. Though, if you are using a guest account I wont be able to PM you. sorry to those who don't have accounts. But leave a review and I will try to answer it next time around.**

 **Anyway, ideas for WST have seem to hit a wall as of late. I am failing to properly understand why, I may mark it as Hiatus for now. Who knows but my projects I will make sure to never mark them under as such, and I will sound like a hypocrite but fuck all if I care, cause I hate it when good stories go on Hiatus. I will accept that a creative wall hits you and its hard to come up with ideas when you don't get paid to do so. But, the life of those who post their works on this site, or an site like this for that matter.**

 **Ah the wonders of doing shit for free and getting shit back. Maybe with a toothpick flag put in it with words of encouragement. As you can see I have a rather skewed outlook on life. But like all people, it has roots and those roots are rotten much like my cat... who must be Satan's cat... I know my cat plots to kill me. I can see it in his eyes...**

 **But enough about that. Please Read, Review, Rant, Bitch, Moan, Complain to the subreddits, etc. to your hearts content... You guys still know the 'cry inducing song' challenge is still up for grabs right? just want to let those of you know is all, If anyone cares.**


	22. Take Heed

**Hello! to all who actually care to read these things. I have not forgotten you... who are you again?. That aside I am genuinely liking where I am taking this so far. I write depending on what I feel as I create everything you see before you. Though starting is usually a problem for me. Nonetheless I have this for you.**

 **I do not own RWBY, that honor goes to Rooster teeth.**

 **Titanfall is owned by Respawn Entertainment.**

 **Without further obstructions. Read, Review, Rant, Piss, Moan, and Complain.**

* * *

"Listen up Team" a voice shouted stirring someone who could be no older than 19. He was moderately tanned, shaggy red hair, freckles and green eyes. He looked from his datapad to his team's handler. The man heard of her, and she held a reputation of a women being able to take it and dish it back, and did he forget to mention a known to Interrogate IMC personnel down to a science. She even managed to make a Sim pilot scream… so he heard.

"Listen up Team 4, you and several other teams from various handlers will be boarding a ship that is going to explore a anomaly. The best intel I can give you is that the energy it gives off is the same the Fold weapon that Cooper destroyed. What makes it so special is the fact the IMC is moving a fleet to it in a year or less, we can only spare three ships outfitted with a jump drive prototype a mole in the IMC was able to tell us along with cloaking. The IMC is expecting us so no bullshit you understand" the team of four nodded.

"Good. Get your gear, titans, and anything else you need for a prolonged time. I don't know how long your going to be on the other side or if its a one way trip. You have three days to make arrangements" the red head left leaving Team '4' in her wake.

"Well this is shit" he looked to their de facto leader. "Ease up, think of it like this. We don't have to be anywhere near the Black Reaper. Odds are the IMC will keep him fighting us here and not going to fight us there" the girl glared down to the boy.

"He is right. The odds are in favor of the assessment." he sighed in relief to his partner. "But, he is too optimistic" and there was the jab. "Why do you always have to be so god damn mean" he turned to his partner who was brushing her neck long, pinkish white hair.

"Simple Lyco, someone has to keep you alive" the strange thing to him was the fact she said it all with a straight face. "Yea-" he was stopped as a hand slammed against his back. "Ease up on the kid, it's not like he has to face anything more then grunts and newbie pilots" the bane of his existence.

"Can you not break my spine Sera" he, while still hunched from the smack, grabbed his datapad from floor. "Come on Lichen, you know I would never do that to you!" there was a crunch, he looked to his partner who was staring at their brush. "Oh, I need to get another one" she said emotionlessly and threw, Lyco knew better and saw she _hurled_ , the broken brush clear across the room into a large bin.

"Sera stop antagonizing Kaley" Sera held her hands up "Come on! I wasn't trying-" she was met with a glare from their leader. She sighed "Fine" the girl trudged off to her titan. Lyco wanted to go consul her but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't add gas to this fire. Go get your gear and then meet up at the rendezvous with your titan"

He nodded "Got it Summer"

/\\[V]/\

Alex sighed, and rubbed the temples of his helmet. He pulled the two kids as he ducked into a alley. He tossed the two into a wall. He strained to keep his voice down "Will you two _stop_ this bickering? How the fuck Cinder put up with it is beyond me and I do not care. I will not entertain the idea of tolerating this behavior" Emerald and Mercury seem to catch on.

"So, listen well. And listen good" he stared at Mercury and jabbed a finger into his chest "Stop antagonizing the girl, and stop being a all around dipshit. Your going to be a dipshit to the wrong person who can easily make you a quadriplegic" he turned to emerald and jabbed a flicked her against her temple.

"And you need to keep your mouth shut. Snarky remarks will get you hit or killed and fueling his ego will only spell doom for the both of you" he backed off and groaned "You two act just like them, but it's Emerald being the calm and Mercury being the gun-ho"

He sighed 'so much potential, and it was waisted by Cinder'. He stared at the two unfortunate souls. "Look I know you hate me, and damn well want me to die" he saw Mercury nod but Emerald had the paranoid voice telling her to not react.

Alex was about to leave the alley when he heard something behind him. He paused to look letting his two companions move slightly ahead before looking back. Alex stared at a garbage can that he heard the shuffling from.

Readjusting his armor, he walked toward the sound. Facing the source it was a teenager, judging by his clothes, he was homeless for a long time. And he looked scared, Mercury walked to see what Alex was looking at and groaned.

"Alex, we don't have time to worry-" he got punched by Emerald who was ready to kill him without hesitation. That's when he remembered her circumstances and shut up. "Emerald pick the boy up, The map takes us by a help center. We drop him off there" Emerald was instantly by the poor kids side and helped him up.

"Thank… you" Alex stared down to the poor teen with pity. He had some meat on his bones but not enough to classify him as healthy. Alex walked out of the alley with his companions and a plus one in tow. Mercury gave the teen his jacket sense they were about the same size, relatively.

As they walked he heard the three chat. "How did you end up on the streets? The weather here doesn't tolerate such way to go about life" Mercury spoke and Alex knew he was getting a glare. "Oh shut it, don't listen to him. He's brain dead" Mercury let out a indignant sound but the third companion laughed at the banter.

Alex smiled under his helmet and eyed the center. Mercury took back his coat and helped him up to the center's front door. Once he disappeared inside the group left.

Alex glanced around, his normal armor color scheme would have attracted attention if he hadn't swamped the colors. The Purple was a teal, and the black was white and some bits of grey/blue on the underlay. As to give the impression he was a attending the hunter academy.

Not to mention the same costume changes for the two following him. Though Emerald kept pulling at her shirt's collar. "How do you people stand wearing these things" Alex was counting down Mercury's sarcastic remark "Cause some of us prefer not to show all our skin and look like a tramp" he got a sickening kidney punch.

But Aura mitigated damage but not pain so he was holding his side. "How you stayed alive is beyond me" he chuckled "Quick wits and my charm" Alex even groaned at it. "Finally someone agrees with me, she never bothered to straighten you out" He heard him shrug, even over the general noise that is attributed to the capital of a kingdom.

After a walk, and Mercury of all people complaining about walking, they arrived at the mark Verdinia gave them. "This the place?" Emerald sounded on edge. Mercury tapped his left foot and the ground. He learned that these were their nervous twitches before a big, world changing level, event.

He observed the gate and saw a device on one of the concrete pillars that the gate was attached to. Walking up to it he pushed a 'call' button. After a while there was a buzz, and he took note of the camera.

"This is a restricted area, leave the premises" Alex rolled his eyes "Yea, yea, shove it. You don't get paid enough to deal with the bullshit I am about to cause to go see my sisters. I know they are there so tell either Yang Xiao-Long or Ruby Rose that their Big brother is back"

/\\[V]/\

Yang was staring at her scroll waiting for most of everyone to either get back from their job, wake up, or finish their training. The door leading to the common room they stayed in on Atlas academy ground open. "Ah there you are. Someone is pestering us at the front gates claiming to be your brother" Yang was confused for a mere second before realizing. She shot up, sent a quick text to Ruby to get her butt to the front gate for a surprise.

After a minute of chasing down her coat, she ran out the Dorm building and quickly got her bearings to the front gate. Running down to it she saw a familiar set of armor but the color was all wrong. She slowly started to slow down and prepared for a fight.

Once there she saw two other people and was instantly on the fence. The teal visor light from a familiar helmet looked to her. "About damn time, I was about to vault over the gate" The voice was his. She glared at him and casted a glance every so often to the two behind him, equally tense.

He sighed "If I get frostbite I am seriously going to break your arm Yang" he took off his helmet enough to show his face and set back down. "I knew it was you Alex, just not sure how to take you being with the enemy here" he nodded to the two behind him.

"Oh, right." she knew it was him "About these two" he turned to look at the and motioned for them to walk forward. "They are really sorry about all they have caused and are willing to make amends" the sarcastic tone almost made her laugh. "HEY! Don't go serving us on a silver platter!" Mercury griped and Emerald elbowed him.

"Be glad he did not kill you for ruining the blonde's image!" Yang smirked, the mint green haired girl has a good head on her shoulder. The grey haired boy grumbled. "Care to let us in? I am freezing my ass off out here" Yang only smirked "yea, I don't think I believe it's you yet. I need a extra set of eyes for this" and as if on cue a series of feet crushing snow was heard.

Yang turned around to face Her sister who was confused and curious. "Yang what surprise-" he stopped her sentence at the sight of Alex who bolted to the gate bars. "ALEX YOUR OKAY!" she tried to hug him through the bars. Alex laughed "i will let you hug me only if you can get the dick of a guard to open the gate"

/\\[V]/\

Alex took a seat and rubbed his hands together. They were free of the cold confined of his gloves. Not to mention he was wearing only the suit underlay. The armor pieces were by a space heater warming up.

With a quick, and jittery, taps of his fingers to his scroll. The underlay switched back to his normal color scheme along with the armor pieces by the heater. He grabbed a cup of hot chocolate that Ruby had brewing.

"Ah, nice sweet warmth" he took a sip "i am all for the cold and snow but, for fuck sake the temperature here has to be below tolerable limits" Yang and Ruby only nodded. While a newcomer, Weiss, only looked offended. "Please do not insult my country. It's only -20. Way above the tolerance threshold"

Alex rolled his eyes "Whatever you saw Ice princess" Weiss would have bristled but only rolled her eyes. Then she glared at the two who sat on either side of Alex.

"Then there's you two" Weiss said with a neutral tone, but her eyes betray anger. Yang glared with similar anger but her voice was not as forgiving. "Yea, I still find it hard to believe what Alex said" Emerald sent a quick glance to Alex but he was not coming to their rescue.

"We…" She and Mercury spared a glance at each other. It was between the two of them that the more level headed would speak. She sighed "Look I won't try and sugar coat things. Yes we worked with Cinder, and by effect Salem" the heiress and brawler seemed to lighten up on their anger but still it was there. "We did bad things yes, even warrant prosecution but… it came to our attention about a development pertaining to Salem" There was someone else in the room away of the immediate worry of the two who perked up.

"What development?" the two looked to the boy and confusion was written on their face. "Who is the kid?" Mercury asked and the boy introduced himself. "My name is Ozpin, and the boy you are talking to is named Oscar. But enough about that. You said a development about Salem?"

The two nodded. "What, pray tell, caused you walk right up to your enemies of your superior so brazenly" that's when Alex spoke up "That would be me" three sets of eyes locked to Alex all sporting confusion, but Oscar's was that of curiosity.

"I know it will be hard to digest but looking at two pieces of evidence. One my sister was dead but came back from the dead, and in some lesser way Pyrrha did as well. Knowing that, take a wild guess who from my past has been playing as Salem".

After a few seconds Ruby raised her hand "Hailey?" Alex nodded to her. "Yes, it was her. Surprised me down to my core. Apparently her last memory was of her dying in my arms. And to mention she 'woke up' in Salem's body".

After a moment of silence he spoke again "Also anyone want to brief me on the exact specifics of that giant fuck off hole we passed on the way here?"

The door opened to seeing the general walk in. "I can explain it but those two are under arrest" the pilot held up his hand "Unfortunately they will be working off their debt to society under me" he then glared at the general "And just try to stop me" Ironwood glared back but relented "I will let them 'work', but onto important matters, the 'hole' was caused by a Gate we prototyped to try and establish a way to message the place you and Felicity came from"

Alex nodded playing to the knowledge that they thought he did not know. "And it resulted in a beam shooting off into space several kilometers away from our moon produced a anomaly that played havoc with our communications" Alex tapped his chin "General care to give my the stellar positions of the solar system?" the general nodded and brought out his scroll and brought up a holographic image of the solar system.

With the mentioned anomaly visible at about 10-30 kilometers away. "And it has been staying there, not dispersing. And our observatories have noted it is stable" Alex sighed and rubbed his cheek. His mouth opened to speak but no words came out when the door opened again to see Felicity walk in.

She noticed Alex and nodded. "Don't worry I was already briefed on the big fuck off hole" the female pilot nodded and stood leaning against the arm rest by Yang. "I assume he told you it was stable?" Alex nodded.

"Then you came to the same conclusion as I did" Alex voiced the conclusion "Congratulations, You guys literally created a self sustained wormhole. To where is the question" Alex's voice dripped sarcasm. Ruby was snickering for some reason.

"Though I have a good guess where" the former IMC pilot grunted and finished Felicity's 'guess' "Home". Ironwood seemed to glance at the two. "Is there something you need to say, say it" the two looked at him. "Should you tell him or should I?" the female pilot rolled her eyes "I am the only one out of the both of us who can have a at least attempt to be diplomatic" Alex shrugged "Go for it".

Felicity stared at Ironwood, but projected her voice to let all in the room know she was also talking to them. "As it stood when we were home, the IMC is in desperate need for resources and fuel, and the Militia is in the same boat. So any world with a ample supply of both is often fought over. And with that wormhole, you have basically granted them access to Remnant and her solar system. Not to mention the other solar systems beyond yours."

Alex then added onto what she said "And that means subjugation under IMC law" then Felicity spoke "Or life under the terrorist Militia". Ironwood seemed to weight the consequences as a military leader and a councilor worried for his people.

"Either way of life is bad, you get the ire of one but the protection of the other. But choosing to remain neutral… you will have the ire of both and no one but us two as any form of protection" Alex nodded to Felicity's words.

"And this is something you can not hide from Remnant anymore, Salem does control the Grimm. I have seen it and I came here to tell you something only Ozpin could answer." He stared at the boy noticing a steeled gaze.

"What is the difference between You and I in this chess match we play" Ozpin seemed to stare and sighed. "It is best we put aside our differences with her" the boy said and everyone, but the pilots, looked surprised. Though Mercury and Emerald shared a sigh of relief.

"What do you mean? She is the bane of humanity! She-" Oscar held up a hand "I am aware, but it all matters not if we can't protect Remnant from the claws of others. And They are right, either is bad in their own way. Much like the Great War and Grimm" that seemed to get the general to stop his attempts to 'reason'.

Yang and Ruby agreed. "Besides, if what Alex said was true, we wouldn't have to worry about the Grimm anymore" Weiss nodded "A optimistic view but a view nonetheless" Oscar nodded "Then it is settled, We will fight to keep Remnant free of their hands. And I know the perfect leaders for such a force" Ironwood perked up and seemed to have a similar mindset.

"Yes, they would require extensive knowledge against our foes, have experience against them, and it would be preferable if they could command but we can't be picky" Alex paled as did Felicity. The two stood up.

"Please tell me you don't plan on having the both of us-" Oscar stopped him "Alex don't go back on your word now" the pilot in question glared the boy into the floor but sighed. "God dammit I did didn't I" Felicity chuckled "I did to, besides we promised together we should protect remnant together"

"So how do we proceed" the general said giving the two power over the course of history.

The two pilots shared a look. "First and foremost: Communications. The Wormhole knocked out only the CCTV, but with the right modifications you can reuse the towers and give an extended signal boost" Felicity said "I will head the department in getting Remnant tech up to snuff, Alex you handle the blunt force approach"

The male pilot grinned "Oh that is all mine, The greatest advantage Remnant has is four things: Grimm, Dust, Aura, and Semblances"

/\\[ **Insert Montage music** ]/\

 **(I am in no way going to say these are legit years/days of actual the RWBY web show, I am just placing them here to give a reference of time passing and etc. The way I established the time was by taking our own year, gauging Titanfall's time, and changing it accordingly as needed. Questions please do not hesitate to ask, I will respond through the system's PM, those who I can't Pm… your SOL)**

 _ **Date: 2090-02-17 to 2090-05-10**_

On the island of Vytal was where the main hub of Remnants defense against the IMC and Militia would be housed. So far it was only Oscar/Ozpin, Ironwood, himself, Felicity and Vacuo's Military head named Rust. Alex had sent team RWBY to Mistral to let the council there know, and if they met resistance they were authorized to tell them everything.

JNGL was sent to Vale, and he gave Nora the green light to smash some legs to get them to listen. While Atlas sent a representative with each to help smoothing things over. Vacuo would follow, mainly due to the effect the wormhole had and sent their military leader to Vytal when the courier got the message to the council.

Alex was able to go over the military might that the IMC and Militia had on hand. He pointed out both side's weaknesses and strengths. IMC had mechanical, Titan and Naval superiority but lacked in loyalty and broke under pressure. The Militia had numbers, tenacity to fight to the last, and comradery. But their Achilles heel was that same tenacity to fight lead many to anger quickly and made risky and suicidal moves which went both ways.

Then he went to the Titans. Each is meant for specific roles. Ions and Legions were more frontline fighters, Northstar and Tone were more midline fighters, while Scorch and Ronin were better at crowd control and picking off solitary targets respectively.

Alex was torn on the idea of giving Remnant access to Titan schematics but promises were made from Ironwood and Rust, so he begrudgingly gave them access to Atlas, Stryder, and Ogre relic titan chassis schematics. This let currently Vacuo and Atlas to produce them but it take a while to gather the materials. And Alex told them they will be playing with fire as a result.

After several weeks after that, Mistral got onboard and it took several more days for Vale to get onboard as well.

Each have given schematics but they streamlined them. Alex agreed with the modifications. They removed most of the bulk and trimmed the designs up for mass production. Alex then went to work putting together a training program. The Huntsmen and Huntresses that passed the course were tasked with training others and with explicit orders to not go soft on the training.

Next came Felicity with the upgrades to the CCTV, with careful applications of redundant systems and secondary generators the CCTV towers and sub towers were back online. This is what pushed Vale to join and with it a fully unified Remnant, kingdom wise for now.

What came after was a shock to most. The Grimm disappeared but those of the inner circle knew better. Salem was on Vytal to meet with the main heads of each kingdom's military. It was a shock to them to see the 'leader' of the Grimm who up till recently only saw them as mindless beasts.

Once the tense situation was diffused traction picked back up. With the freeing up of the 'Grimlands' as it was called the continent was filled with metals, dust, and other materials needed to fuel the coming war.

Felicity then came through on the logistical side by supply each kingdom with a device that would let them tap into Militia and with Alex's help IMC communications. Given Remnant uses a vastly different communication wavelength, the two will be hard pressed to find a way to tap into their communications.

After a month, most of Remnants military had their aura unlocked. The main advantage this had was Aura protects their body from harm, and not to mention will trip up both the IMC and Militia cause if it confused both Felicity and Alex it will probably terrify them. But each soldier is advised to not get carried away.

Next on the Agenda was the many bandit tribes, Qrow and a Atlas specialist named Winter had been either getting them to cooperate or annihilated those who did not. Their last report has been on the subject of the Branwen tribe. And no further contact after that.

So naturally Alex went go check up on their last known position, Yang and Ruby accompanying him naturally.

/\\[V]/\

 _ **Date: 2090-05-14**_

"They were definitely here…" Alex stood up and readjusted the armor plates. He looked up to a very decked out and 'bright' Yellow Atlas and a black-red Stryder. Each holding the emblems of Yang and Ruby on their shoulders.

The yellow Atlas's hatch opened revealing Yang "This is where their message said their camp was, They packed up and moved" The red Stryder moved slightly and Ruby's voice came from the speakers "It does seem like that, I don't see any foot prints" Alex grunted.

"They covering their tracks makes it difficult to follow them, but it prevents their prey from finding them…" he looks around and notices a path. Verdinia plucks him from the ground and into the cockpit and Yang sits back down onto her chair. "Stay close and keep those fingers on the trigger.

Alex unholstered rubrum mortem and walked toward the path, Yang's Atlas did a motion with the arms and he heard a sound of clicking, and to his left he heard something cock back.

As they advanced they came across a clearing. There obvious signs of a fight, if the half melting ice was evidence. "I think we know what happened to them. Verdinia scan the area look for tracks. You two keep your eyes peeled for anything". He got acknowledgement over their coms, As he walked to survey the fight.

Verdinia came back negative "Shit, Ruby deploy the drones" Ruby did so and three drones detached from the titan's back, at the core was a rhombus like prism with three triangular wings that held several oscillating fans to control height, and movement. They hovered before veering off in different directions.

"Ruby, send out Sparky to" "No! Sparky is my friend and I do not want her hurt" the drone in question detached, and like its named, sparked every so often. It was Ruby's first self made project for reconnaissance and a way for her to sight in a target past her Titan's optical range.

"Ease up Alex, sparky can stay with us. She is a good luck charm" Alex had to give her that, Damn thing gave Ruby so much luck it baffled even Verdinia. "Whatever, what do you elf eyes see Ruby" there was silence as she looked over the drone feed.

Yang looked around and narrowed her eyes at something. It was a piece of fabric bellowing in the wind. She walked close to the tree, which was several meters from a path elsewhere through the forest.

Disembarking, she grasped the fabric. The texture and color instantly reminded her of Uncle Qrow's cape. "I may have found something! A piece of Qrow's cape" Alex walked over to her then disembarked from Verdinia who was providing overwatch.

He regarded the scrap of cloth, and checked his position "Ruby any drone heading west?" he got the feed of the Drone and it zeroed in a wooden palisade. The feed cut and the drones recalled. Yang and Alex got plucked by their Titans and deposited into the appropriate titan.

The three then walked along the path the Drone made toward the camp. Once they reached a safe distance, the three disembarked.

"Verdinia, link with Dragon and charge while having Red Death cover us" his titan nodded He leveled legion and walked forward with the sisters flanking his sides, their weapons at the ready.

They reached the tree line and had eyes on the entrance. Two guards, each having a sword. "Ruby, incapacitate the guards. Were going loud, no point in trying to be stealthy" he and Yang bolted from the tree line as Ruby fired two rounds from her baby that hit their knees, leaving Yang and Alex to incapacitate them.

Next Alex unclipped a grenade from his side, pulled the pin, and hurled it at the camp. The explosion was the signal and two sets of heavy footsteps were felt. Next there was a loud crack of a rifle as a large round broke the flimsy wooden wall.

The chaos of it all left a few wondering what happened that let Yang and Alex have free reign over their compound. They incapacitate those in their way and ignored those who were not. They beelined it to obvious cells. "Yang I got Winter, go find Qrow" Yang took off further into the compound while Alex shot the lock off the cell and helped Winter up.

"About time you got here" he rolled his eyes behind his helmet, and tossed her weapon to her "Yea, blame your sister for kicking my ass into gear" he left to find Yang and Winter followed.

The bandit tribe were busy dealing with Dragon and Verdinia while some went to try, and others trying to dodge, the loud thunder clapping rifle somewhere in the forest.

Upon arriving in the main hut, they were met face to face to Qrow fighting someone with a Grimm mask. Alex was about to intervene when Yang stopped him. "Let them fight it out, at worse Verdinia can end it right now" Alex headed and stood off to the side.

The two swords were clashing. Alex took note of the masked individuals fighting, he assumed she had no ranged attack and He could see why, she could easily close the distance in a very short amount of time.

But Alex had better things to do then sit here and watch the two fight it out. Pulling Solace from his holster he shot in between the two. "You can continue this pointless excuse of a fight later, we have bigger fish to fry as of late" the black haired women glared at him "Stay out of this".

Alex merely rolled his eyes and walked toward her "And what if I don't". She pointed the sword at him "I will kill you" she eyed Qrow who was backing away, and had the gall to smirk. Returning to Alex he chuckled "Please lady, I stared death in the face so many times in many different ways that would make you piss yourself" he walked into the tip of the blade.

"So if your going to kill me, then do it. You don't strike me as the type to throw words around" Hesitation was written all over her movements, she even backed away slightly. "Yet here we are, you not killing me, and you not doing a damn thing". "Shut up! Why are you even here! Is it to kill off all the non compliant as a statement so you can rule Remnant with a Iron fist?!" Alex started at a chuckle then entered full blow laughter.

"Lady" he said after he calmed himself down "If I wanted to rule Remnant, I would have done it a long time ago" She bared her teeth at him and launched herself to strike him down only to realize, she could not move.

Her body refused to obey her and Alex stood there looking cocky. "Strange, how the very life essence of your body can be so easily swayed." the women stared at him with fear. "Though, It's not my place to pass judgement on you. Its hers" he walked away as Yang replaced him.

And with a sad look she cuffed her and escorted her out. Raven Branwen found out that day the Branwen tribe was reduced to rubble and dirt. Only herself and Qrow are all that remains of the bandit tribe.

/\\[V]/\

 _ **Date: 2090-05-20 to 2090-06-02**_

The successful elimination of all the Bandit gangs/tribes, even the capture of Raven Branwen seemed to solidify the people's hope in the current leaders of Remnant's protection. Once Remnant was safe domestically they turned their eyes to the anomaly, and waited.

Though Ruby wanted something cool to call themselves. And for the life of the two Alex and Felicity were stumped on what to call the nation they created. But Alex had just said 'fuck it' and call their new coalition Remnant. It fit in a strange backwards way.

They are only remnants of what they once were. 'Take it how you feel like making it' were his words on the matter.

The only thing setting them back was the White Fang. Alex and Felicity made sure that Faunus were treated just like any other human, but the White Fang saw it only as a front, a falsehood. Alex and Felicity debated about how to approach them. They knew their last refuge would block all forms of detection. But knew where it was due to a 'dead zone' when conducting a seismic scan.

As always Alex wanted to go in and subdue them. Felicity wanted to be diplomatic and try to persuade them. But thanks to Blake finding middle ground, the plan was put into motion. And Blake would lead the operation.

/\\[V]/\

 _ **Date: 2090-06-09**_

 _ **Time of Day: Night**_

Blake was seriously debating on whether or not to return to being the quiet one. But as it stood, it did not matter. She was busy scouting the compound, just like she thought the more nocturnal type of faunus were on patrol. Thankfully her gear was hiding her heat and letting her blend in.

She made note of the guard compliment before bolting away back to the main force acting as the distraction while Team RWBY slips by to apprehend Adam Taurus. She ran as fast as she could but her cat ears twitched at a sound and jumped to the side, dodging by the skin of her teeth at a white and yellow blade impacted the ground where she stood.

She landed, her body coiled and close to the ground while reaching for Gambol Shroud. She stared directly at the source of the strike, and saw the blade shoot back in a twisting pattern.

The assailant jumped from a tree and landed with minimal dirt kick up and bared their teeth at the cat faunus. "Look at you now, bonding with the humans. It sickens me to think you actually believe they want to be your friends" the assailant's colorless skin faded to reveal brown skin. It also showed she was wearing a new black garb she never seen on a White Fang member before.

Blake's eyes narrowed at the assailant, "And what's it to you" she braced herself for a impending strike. "Why fight your brothers and sisters?! Why turn your back on your family!" the assailant reared their arm back to strike and at the muscle movement Blake kicked off.

She was a blur to the world and in that instant, the Assailant was kicked off her feet and her face slowly morphed into shock and Blake's heel came crashing down onto their face. She jumped away as she avoided a retaliatory whip attack. Pulling her weapon from the sheath, she waited for her opponent to make a move.

But they did not move, only glared at her. Blake knew Alex would send someone to confirm her status soon, but she can't lead her opponent back to their current camp. She gripped her weapons handle and kicked off again.

But her opponent was ready for the same attack but Blake went for a different target. The assailant dashed to the side but Blake accounted for it and activated her gift from Alex, with a near silent hiss from her jump kit Blake redirected herself and slashed at her opponent. This shoved them back and they let forth a shriek of pain.

Their aura shimmered, the cat faunus was momentarily surprised with the force she put into it. But she had prior arrangements to meet. She ran, not bolting at her like usual, weapon at the ready. She used a shadow clone to take a hit for her and used it to jump into the air and in the amount of time it took for her to retract the blade, and Blake flaring her jump kit, She let gravity pull her down as she brought her blade against the assailant.

Breaking through the aura barrier, and carving a canyon of red through them. From their shoulder, through their chest, and exited from their waist. Blake stood up and glared down at the fallen foe. Hitting a switch her weapon shifted into its gun variant and aimed it at the assailant's face.

"Goodbye, may you find peace in death" she pulled the trigger once. The single round pierced the mask effortlessly and blood spewed from the wound. With the weapon switched back and sheathed, she ran back to the camp to give her report.

After several minutes, she arrived panting. She walked past some allies and beelined to the command tent. There she saw Alex going over the plan with two division leaders and Ruby was rocking back and forth on her feet waiting for her team to be relevant.

Alex noticed a sudden 'increase' in light and looked up. His eyes glanced to her "Alex, the guard compliment is roughly 60 strong currently from what I was able to see. All being nocturnal in nature, using bright lights should hamper some of them. As far as armaments I saw several heavy weapons, and a couple old Atlesian paladin models from a previous vantage point." Alex nodded and motioned for her to get her rest.

His voice seemed to be elevated slightly, probably relieved she was alright. It did strike at her oddly how he was relieved to see her, or anyone from Team RWBY safe and sound. But she filed it away and entered her tent. Unclipping her jump kit and put it on a rack, she flopped down onto a cot and got in a 2 hour catnap.

/\\[V]/\

Ruby aimed through her baby's scope as her team waited for Alex to kick off the fireworks. Yang was leaning against a tree bored as usual. Weiss was doing some final checks over her weapon, and Blake was eating a energy bar.

She heard shuffling from Yang, "Its a minute pass the agreed hour, he is late. Remind me to tamper with his gear next chance we get" she said while Weiss rolled her eyes "Please Yang, I will give you a helping hand." Ruby herself had to agree, even she was getting antsy.

Then Blake stood up, and drew her weapon. The others of RWBY got ready, and low and behold four Titans were seen from their vantage point a few miles away charging. They were outfitted with shoulder mounted flood lights, and within a certain threshold, they came on and blinded everyone on the wall.

What came next was gunfire from behind the four titans. The alarm sounded and many WF came to the defense, and to fool the defense force, the Titans stopped and started dropping steel walls to act as cover before backing off and turning off the lights.

RWBY moved from their cliff and silently ran along the mountain path. And to their surprise, they really committed to the force out front. For when they arrived above the compound, there was barely anyone below their drop point.

What came next was dependent on the distraction team's job, Weiss placed a series of glyphs in a stair like pattern and they jumped down from glyph to glyph. Sense no one was shooting at them, they were fine. Once they landed, that's when the Paladins moved.

They peered from their cover of large crates to see four Paladins exit through the main gate, they were met with their titans as the Paladin pilots fought fist to fist with their titans. Ruby signaled them to move and the slinked off into the main building.

/\\[V]/\

In the lower levels, Adam was growling at the reports. There was a large force at his front gates and it was revealed to be a distraction as a team of four sneaked in and was beelining somewhere. He continued to shout orders to bolster their defense and someone stop the infiltration team.

He glared at the console's readouts as the team suddenly dropped off the map. Growling he looked to four WF grunts, "Go check the adjacent rooms" the four left leaving him with the WF Lieutenant and two WF veterans.

As he looked back to the console, a blip was moving fast to his room's door. "Ready men our enemy finally shows their face!" he placed his hand on Wilt's hilt **(sue me for rhyming...I think)** and the others in the room readied their weapons.

On the other side of the door, Yang was grinning like mad and was ready to break some ribs. She cocked her robotic arm back, came into a slide and when she reached a threshold mark, she activated a booster at her elbow, her semblance empowered the rocket powered arm as she hit the door.

This caused her to slide a few inches past the door's threshold and positioned herself into her casual standing posture. She eyed the poor door and saw a blood splatter behind it. "Poor guy, not my problem" she eyed the chainsaw wielding man and the shivering WF veteran.

She waved "Well… Ding Dong! Jehovah's Witness!" she got a few confused reactions when the vent cover behind the Lieutenant hit the floor and Weiss dropped with her blade piercing the poor guys throat. Another vent cover hit the floor behind the WF veteran, Ruby dropped down and bisected the poor guy.

Adam bared teeth and would have drew his sword were it not for a familiar black blade against his throat. "Don't. Move" he grinned. "Well, here we stand my sweet. Come to kill me?" there was silence and the blade left his throat.

"No, I am here to bring you to justice" and faster then he could bring his aura barrier up, a metal fist hit his head onto the console rendering him unconscious. Yang hoisted the White Fang leader, and ran with her team out of the facility.

/\\[V]/\

 _ **Date: 2090-06-09 to 2090-09-017**_

After a Successful raid against the White Fang stronghold. The terror the White Fang once brought, ceased. Any and all remaining cells turned themselves in once word about Adam's capture was made apparent and a declaration that any under the terrorist organization who did not turn themselves in would be killed. Those who turned themselves in were looking at 20 years in prison with chance of parole depending on their circumstance and if they showed signs of change.

Leaded by Felicity with the SDC helping her, the development of the first series of cannons capable of theoretically bringing down a IMC starship were made. Each kingdom capital has three sets on various defensible positions near their capitals.

No longer fearing the Grimm, the kingdoms began to create to settlements and finally give proper aid to already established villages. Short-term this made for logistical problems, but long-term it gave Remnant's people hope for the future.

In the 'Grimm Lands' surveyors reported large concentration of Grimm but it was confirmed that the Grimm there were tests the possibility of Grimm finally being a worry of the past and a ally in the future. Felicity overseeing, and a Doctor Merlot performing the tests with Salem advising the project, soon the forces of Remnant will have their greatest foe become their invaluable ally when the time came.

/\\[ **On Board the IMS Pandora** ]/\

Alex was staring at a quarter wondering what to do with it. With inflation rates now it was worth less than the pay he received for turning it over to be used for a small arm's bullet tip. It could be used to by a vended item but he was no longer held by such problems considering he is metal and not flesh.

Then another thought entered his mind and readied himself. He began to flick i back and forth from his hands, and even managing to do tricks with it. It was one of the slow months, the Militia was quiet the past months, and even now the IMC has been only getting reports of light skirmishes along their borders.

They were up to something, that much he knew but. He redirected the coin into the air and caught it. Looking at it, it was tails. He shrugged and pocketed the coin, he walked to a viewport in the titan bay.

Going over the brief: The ships Pandora, Rebellion, and Vortex will be going through the anomaly with the Pandora, being the bigger ship class, assuming the role of the command ship of their battlegroup.

It was only them and a small escort, they were over a planet gathering fuel for another three jumps, and stocking up in case of emergencies. He was toying with his data knife when his vision shifted at small increments.

Turning around he eyes a male with blonde hair, Caucasian, blue eyed, and was rather well balanced all around. "Alex, you got your gear stowed? were about to jump" and he now hated the man for his Australian accent. "Yes, I did" he responded with sarcasm and walked back to his titan and climbed over to the right side and opened a panel to fiddle with the wiring.

"Damn sim pilots…" he heard the other pilot say before walking off someplace, probably to his team or going to the mess. He did not care, he tuned the outside world out and compensated for any sudden stops the ship made. The Pandora served as the command center of the IMC detachment to the other side of the Anomaly, the Rebellion provided the intelligence gathering, and the Vortex provided the manpower and had a specter production line onboard. While not able to produce entire legions in days it was capable of producing six man regiments in the same amount of time, while also producing spare parts for anything they could need. The more high end required supplies to be ferried but they could make do once on the other side.

At the final lurch the captain came over the loudspeaker.

"Attention to all IMC personnel. We are about to enter the Anomaly, the medical staff is on standby for anyone who may suffer in accordance with this anomaly. We represent the IMC on the other side, lets try not to make a bad impression" the intercom shutoff and the ship lurched as it jumped through the anomaly.

That's when shit hit the fan. Several electrical junctions blew and there were reports of fires on multiple decks. Alex got off his titan and ran to help stop a fire that broke out some ways ahead of him.

Once the fire was put out and tech teams began to assess the damages, the ship came to a stop, not suddenly but damn near felt like it. Once it settled and everyone started to sound off, Alex ran to the same viewport he looked out of before.

He let Sienna use his optic to view the constellation to get a fix as to where they are. _"Well I can say we are not anywhere home"_ Alex agrees and from his view he could see the Rebellion, odds are they are reporting what they suffered, and by the chatter behind him the Vortex was on the other side like usual.

He snapped his 'elf eye' to a speck of white in the distance and seemed as far as he could and cleaned up the image.

About 100 kilometers away stood a similar numbering of Militia ships. He called up the captain who answered.

"Yes Barnett?" he took note of the annoyed tone "Well Captain, I am to report seeing a Militia battle group roughly 100-180 kilometers off our portside" he cut the line when she heard her barking orders. Considering their own state, they moved away from the world some ways ahead of them apparently to a planet a distance away.

He can not wait for the fight to start. Even if it would be over the green and blue rock with a shattered moon, which seemed to give off strange a strange batch of energy signatures according to Sienna.

'How strange… this will be a good change of pace after all' he thought as he walked over to his titan berth and started to check his weapons for any and all damages and sending a order for parts if need be.

* * *

 **So who is ready for some fireworks? Who cares your gunna get them anyway.**

 **As per the norm... wait I have a norm. Fuck it Do what ever you want. Yea I got no quip for today sorry.**


	23. That You Do Not Become

**GREETINGS MY WAITING SUBJECTS!... too much? who cares. Anyway I apologize for waiting...** **two weeks to get this out to you all. Believe it or not, its god damn near impossible for me to write a introduction, but when I do I am good to go. Odds are some of you are going to be tired of me doing this and are waiting for a big ol RWBY v Titanfall fisticuff fight. I will be getting there. just need to get rid of a plot bunny or two. Odds are some of you know which two I am talking about**

 **To those who don't, you will find out soon. I hope. Anyway to make up for the long wait I will get started on the next chapter right away. To be honest, I am cucking my self as well. SO LET'S GET THE BLOODSHED ROLLING!**

 **I do not own RWBY as that goes to Rooster Teeth, and Titanfall is owned by Respawn Entertainment**

 **Read, Review, Piss, Moan, Complain, all to your hearts content.**

* * *

Many different people were running left and right trying to get everything squared away. And Alex was in a 'war room' on the Pandora, away from it all. The meeting was with Team leaders, so that much can be inferred from it all.

"Team Jericho will be landing on the assumed main continents east side, north at the greenery above the desert. Next, Team Reaper will land on another continent east of the assumed main. Their landing zone is to the east near where the desert meets the mountain range." **(Believe me when I say this: even I got confused. To make it simple: Jericho is on Sanus, Reaper is on Anima)**

"These teams will be apart for the first wave, your jobs are simple: Secure your landing zone so we can begin to establish those zones as supply points. If the natives pose a problem, team leaders have authorization to remove them. The first Widows leave in a hour. Teams Jericho and Reaper are dismissed" Alex and another Pilot who was of african american decent walked out.

Alex could care less and followed the waypoint to meet the poor souls placed under him. According to the outline he has command over a 10 unit specter regiment, 2 squads of grunts, 2-3 racks of Stalkers and 2 reapers. He looked at the pilots' dossiers he would be working with had different backgrounds.

First off we have Kane Gerald: Male, Asian-American, 5" 7', black hair, brown eyes, tan, no noticeable scars or marks. Takes orders well, no prior history of insubordination. His titan was a new one a: 'Monarch'.

Second was Wesley Jenkins: Male, Caucasian, 5" 9', blond hair, blue eyes, pale, noticeable scar on the lower left of his lip. Has a record of flying off the handle but staying with the group. His titan was a Scorch.

Third on his list of people to remember was Natasha Lee: Female, Russian-Korean, 6" 1', red hair, hazel-green eyes, lightly tanned, No noticeable scars or marks. Known to be introverted but excels well in stressful situations, has a history of psychotic episodes. Her titan was also a Monarch.

He looked over their files, silently making note of each one's quirk and their Titan specs. He deftly weaved through the corridors full of technicians repairing overloaded power junctions or replacing cables.

The door opened to the loud Hanger/titan bay. He closed the multiple windows and looked to the waypoint to meet the rest of Team Reaper. Before he could take a step there he was stopped by the 'Overlord' himself. "Hey Barnett! I need your Titan to help move the prefabs. Get her to cooperate will ya" he sent a quick message to Sienna to do as asked, he nodded to the 'Overlord'.

He goes by Derrick Aeron and stood at a 5" 4'. He was a midget yet he was well feared on the Pandora, he oversaw the Titan Bay and the Hanger. So the title 'Overlord' stuck with him. "Thanks-HEY THAT IS TO GO TO BAY 3 NOT HERE! GET GOING BEFORE I SHOVE THAT LOADER'S HAND UP YOUR ASS!" his attention was torn from the Sim pilot and toward a titan loader. Alex shrugged mentally, and walked to his new 'team'.

He took his time getting there as he moved out of the way of Grunt squads, the odd pair of Specters or a Titan moving to the hanger. When he arrived he saw each of their faces look to him. Kane's face was more or less angular yet the only thing giving away his asian descent was the hair. Wesley's lip scar was noticeable, it looked more like a canyon was carved into his face toward his neck but stopped past his jaw. Natasha regarded him with paranoid yet inquisitive eyes, her face was among the above average in facial features but nothing noteworthy.

Each stoop nodded to him. "So you three… have some mighty big shoes to fill. Now Our callsign is Reaper. Natasha is Reaper-3, Wesley is Reaper-2, Kane is 4 and I will be 1." Alex walked to a stack crate and moved it in front of the others. He placed a datapad on the lid which brought up the continent they will be deploying to.

"The Captain has ordered us to secure the initial landing zone while overseeing the prefab construction for a forward operating post being set up here. A separate team is taking care of the continent on the other side. I do not know how the Militia managed to follow us here, but expect them to attack our fleet and on the ground." He got compliant nods from all but Wesley who scrutinized the holographic map of their deployment site.

Alex looked to him "Problem with the plan Wes?" he got a glare from the man but he let it go. "Nothing wrong with the plan, just hoping I can kill a few Militia bastards" Kane patted the man on the back. "Ah, one of those grudges. I understand, anyway get your gear and Titans we are leaving in 20 minutes. I want your weapons triple checked. I am not pulling your ass out of the fire if your gun jams." the sim pilot left to find Sienna.

Kane looked at their new team leader's retreating form. He returned his attention to his teammate and pat his back. "Let's focus on the mission now and worry about the Militia later" Natasha spoke as she got up to grab her gear.

Wesley sighed and did the same. Grabbing his helmet and anchoring it to him. The visor slid down letting the 5 'eye holes' to light up orange. Natasha attached her helmet which the X like visor stretched horizontally came on but was green. Lastly Kane looked at his helmet and gently wiped a red mark on the side of the face portion of the helmet before putting it on.

Wesley was the first his gear, his R-97 had no problem, and his armor's 'A-Wall' charger was online, He looked Natasha grabbing her Kraber and checking it thoroughly and when she was done she set about calibrating her grapple. He then spared a glance at Kane who was fiddling around with his cloaking module.

Alex came back but his Tone titan's upper hatch was open "Let's go team" each team member nodded and jogged to their waiting Widow with their titans already there, in standby mode.

/\\[V]/\

Alex looked over the map of Remnant, he had a few guesses as to where they could land, but times have changed so he doubt what he knew was correct. A operator yelled out a damning phrase. "Sir! Multiple contacts breaching the atmosphere. They are in groups of 5, their landing zones appear to be… Sanus and Anima"

Alex looked at the map once again and noted three spots between the two continents. He looked to a relay operator who perked to attention "Have the nearest forts near these points mobilized and ready for a fight, also send in reconnaissance units to survey only, and I want to be notified first on what they report." the operator nodded and set about sending the message.

The door to the Map room opened to reveal Ironwood walking in. "Before you ask, no. I have no idea who it is but to guess the Militia." Ironwood simply nodded and looked over the map and pulled out his scroll.

He was about to speak when a seperate observatory operator spoke again "Sir a separate group of contacts are enroute to the Grimlands!" Alex snapped to the operator "Let Felicity know she is having company! And I hope the Grimm are ready for their first field test"

The operator nodded and he looked back to the general "Alex, are you sure we can win" the pilot looked back to the map that flickers to see two sets of 5 red triangles moving toward Sanus and Anima, while a set of three red triangles heading to the Grimlands.

"The truth is, Remnant can only win by the skin of our teeth. The IMC and Militia have been fighting wars of attrition for years. They know how to drag a battle out, but you have the fortune of knowing a similar war, but with the Grimm."

/\\[ **In The Grimlands** ]/\

Felicity closed the scroll and jogged to where the heart of the compound she was in. She opened the door. "Red Alert! We got incoming, I want everyone at the ready!" she yelled and the various operators and a few squad leaders ran out the door behind her. She tapped the table in the room and linked the com system to Dr. Merlot's lab.

"Merlot, Hailey we got incoming. Tell me the Grimm are ready" there was silence for a while. "Yes, they are." the pilot sighed in relief. "Deploy the test packs to the muster point I am sending" she disconnected while Scar sent the coordinates to a fort set into a cliff. She gave a few orders to the overseers then left to the Titan hanger.

Once she entered the room Scar hoisted her up, then deposited her onto the awaiting seat. They left out the building and headed east. After 2 kilometers of Scar' running, arrived at what the observatories estimated their landing zone to be but thankfully she stopped several miles away. It was thankful she had a overhang to look out to the large field they were setting down in. The only geological protection they had was to their back by a body of water. She stopped her sprint and disembarked to continue the trek herself. Scar on standby when needed, and she went prone as she let her helmet zoom in on the landed widows.

Her helmet HUD already marking multiple 'friendlies'. As she stared then a name popped up: 'White Ghost'. 'Oh shit…' was the only thought going through her mind. And from what she could see, they were barely beetle sized from her distance, 'White Ghost' issued her orders before simply disappearing into thin air. Only leaving her image in white rose petals.

She took a quick set of photos and booked to back to Scar. the Titan hoisted her back into the cockpit and took over the long sprint back to a working signal.

When she got by the muster point, she knew this fight would be bloody. The amount of Grimm vastly outnumbered the human and Faunus under her temporary command. There were a few Titans but they were built for defense roles not much in frontline fighting.

But that's what the Grimm were for: disposable, mass producible, frontline troops. Seeing as they are not turning on the others so far marks the test batch a success. When Scar reached the main building Hailey was already speaking to a tense operator.

"Ma'am, are you sure we should keep this a secret? Commander Barnett ordered us to keep a eye out for the one matching the description" the face on the Grimm Queen was that of momentary rage before it was instantly schooled back into neutrality.

Felicity herself barely caught it, the operator did not. "It is for the best. Need I remind you that Commander barnett will forgo all of his carefully well laid out plans to beeline to Patch just to simply confront her. And he will take her children with him, so tell me. Is it wise to tell him at this current time when he has much better things to worry about?" the pilot herself was all for not telling him, seeing those who managed to survive his wrath spoke for her on this front.

The communications operator had a good sense of both common sense and self-preservation. He saluted and ran back inside. Hailey, Salem hard to remember who she was half the time, looked up to the titan. "Good your back, Alex is on Line 0" she left to the lab to check up on Dr. Merlot.

Felicity sighed as the hatch opened. She stepped onto the waiting mechanical hand and was lowered to the floor. "Scar stay here be at the ready" The titan moved to guard the door, the XO16 chaingun at the ready.

She weaved past the numerous staff that work at the communication building. It reminded her of a anthill at times. She reached a booth meant for contacting the other forts and the main command center. She took off her helmet, and set down on the desk, and grabbed the headset. After some tinkering with the com frequency 'line 0' was connected to the headset only. "Before you say it: no it's not a IMC deployment team, its the Miliita's" the silence after her made he shuffle her feet.

"You know them better than I, your leading the the men and women there. Anything else?" she knew what he was after and sighed. "No, nothing that stood out after my initial recon" there was a sound of acknowledgement from the other side before she heard various voices.

"Felicity keep eyes on the Militia presence and relay numbers back here" how he said it put her on edge "You got it co-leader" she cut the line and reset the frequency. She took a glance at her helmet. It still bore the standard Militia colors but there was a emblem covering the old one, it was Remnant's shattered moon.

She reattached her helmet and maintained a good pace back outside. She already came to terms with firing at her brothers and sisters of the Militia, but that won't stop her from trying to talk some sense into them.

/\\[V]/\

Alex followed after Yang as the reached they Titan depot. "Are you 100% sure. I need to be at the ready for the initial numbers of the IMC deployment come in to adapt accordingly Yang" his skepticism was there but so was a slim chance of hope that he could settle his score.

"I am sure, dad sent me _and_ Ruby text saying _mom_ " the way she said it was mixture of distaste, hope, and optimism "came back from a long mission in the wilds" Alex knew a lie when he saw it, and Yang seemed to see it as well.

"Alright" Alex opened his scroll and dialed up the Atlas general. "General, your taking over on watching the reports of the IMC deployment. If you see ANYTHING out of the norm I outlined. Call me" he canceled the call but knew he it would be done.

When Alex and Yang reached the Titan bay Ruby was by her titan, looking very apprehensive about meeting her mother for obvious reasons. Alex nudged Yang to go consul her as he got everything ready.

He chose to tune out the conversation, but judging by Ruby's more positive body language and face. He assumed it went well. It was also timed well enough that the transport for the three titans arrived.

"Let's go you two" he called from inside of Verdinina. The sister duo were hoisted into their respective titan cockpits. To the sister's surprise it was the very same leviathan airship they first road on. "Apparently the auto pilot refused to let anyone other then our teams ride with it" Alex said which the two smiled about. As the titans boarded the auto pilot already took off and plotted course to the island of Patch, it would take roughly 5-7 hours. Once the titans and other gear was stowed away, Alex walked to the common room that was retrofitted to be a form of command center. This made the Prototype Leviathan a mobile command center for several important persons of interest

Alex connected a flashdrive to the main map display and it brought up the last opened file. The image of Anima, specifically where the estimated landing site was. Yang and Ruby were in the same room, eyeing what their surrogate brother was doing but not really understanding the various markings he was doing.

The silence was interrupted as Alex's scroll buzzed. He snatched it from his pocket it and plugged it in a port on the table. "Your connected James, what did the recon team report" there was a pause and his map was replaced by the general's own markings, and several labels about troop movements, numbers, and various miscellaneous items.

"There is also something else, you said to contact you when something out of the established norms, and I think this warrants this" there was a image that appeared, it was laid across the table's surface but a quick tap rose it to a 3D status.

He, and by the effect of two curious sisters, saw a mechanical biped and a titan, a heavily modified Tone titan. "Alex, isn't that the paintjob Verdinia has?" Yang said which the general seemed to agree with. The pilot was silent as he tried to explain it off as a coincidence but eyeing the simulacrum some more he noted something he himself noted as various weak points and they were addressed in the exact way he would have carried it out.

"Fucking hell" were the initial words before his hit the tabled, hard. His aura flared to absorb the minute damage. "James, I want the forts instantly reinforced with a higher troop compliment, I need them on high alert at all times. And before you ask why I am having Verdinia send you data on what Simulacrums are" after a minute James's reaction was just like his.

"You have to be kidding me, there is two of you now" Alex merely grunted his response "I will raise the alert level, anything else?" Alex merely glared at the simulacrum holding his memories and past experiences. "At the sight of him, retreat do not engage" Alex dropped the call. Staring at the new map, he drew several lines marking them as defensive lines, and switched to the landing force on Sanus. And set up various avenues of attack and sent the revisions back to James who would still be at the war room's holo table.

"Alex…" Ruby looked to him with worry. "Nothing to worry about for now, we will worry about it when they begin to move. Standard procedure is to secure the area and await for the prefabs to be setup before they do anything else. At best we have a day or two, let's deal with the goddamn ghost that has been dogging me for most of my pilot career"

Yang stared at the image, albeit inverted, and tried to make sense of it. "What we to expect from… this" Alex took a moment from looking over Felicity's initial recon report and looked to the image of the Tone titan and Sim pilot that Yang kept up for her own viewing pleasure. He returned to looking over the report.

"Expect a near replica of my own fighting style, but take into account that it is entirely mechanical and is stronger than the normal human being, aura or no aura they can take a beating while reacting faster than you. And you know I do not pull my punches" Yang understood something from it while it took Ruby a while to understand.

There was various electronic chirps over the intercom from the auto pilot. He shut down the holo table and pocketed his scroll. He sighed, feeling a pit form in his stomach. "Let's go meet our maker" the two sisters looked to each other and followed after Alex to their waiting titans.

/\\[V]/\

"Jenkins put the goddamn pizza down" Alex yelled from atop of Sienna. He heard a grumble as he wrapped it back up and placed it in his carry on luck box. 'How this team ever got shit done eludes me' the sim pilot thought as he surveyed the drop zone. So far none of the locals even bothered to investigate their location which is odd.

Surface scans obviously show they are at the stage to start building their first rocket craft to their shattered moon at least. "Something isn't right…" he mumbled to himself which got his titan's attention. _"What is that?"_ he eyed the mountains "Just that sentient beings are innately curious, they should have seen our descent" there was a pause _"It could be that the anomaly rendered any detection and communication equipment useless letting use get by undetected, but by visuals alone they would have if it was during their night cycle"_ **.**

He mulled it over "Plausible, but it's better to stay vigilant anyway." there was a set of feet moving toward him. Looking down it was Natasha, he regarded her for a moment then looked back to the mountainous region that had a good sniping position.

"Sir. There are several unknowns observing us on the mountain. How do you want us to proceed" the sim pilot looked to what she marked and zoomed in on it. Explains why he never saw them, they blended into the grey stone.

"Ignore them for now, if they show any hostile intent, tell the perimeter guard they have the green light to execute" the pilot nodded and jogged to relay the order. He stared for a moment longer. Something was very off about them, he just did not know where to place it.

After several fruitless mind wandering moments Captain Aldrich was pinging him. He tapped the side of his head and it connected. "Pilot, status on the forward post" Alex looked over the construction. "Should be done in 15 hours, do be advised that the natives know we exist and have a active recon unit surveying us" the captain seemed to give a sound of acknowledgement.

"Very good Reaper-1, now I am relieving you of your supervisory role ahead of schedule. Radar detected the Milita have touched down on the frozen continent, your current continent and a continent north of Jericho. Your team will recon the Militia's post, assess their strength and await further orders" the line was cut and Alex stared at the hood of his titan.

He then pinged his team "All Reapers, gather at the north entrance, pack for a prolonged recon mission. Were bringing our titans with us" he opened the hatch behind him and slipped into his titan. Said hatch closed and he walked toward to meet up with his squad.

He was not left waiting, at most he was waiting for three minutes. He looked to them and motioned for them to follow "Keep up, were moving to the Jenkin's speed so, Jenkins your leading us to the waypoint" the Scorch nodded and took point as the four titans ran, and jogged respectively, along a somewhat clear path.

Sienna kept a eye on the movement of the native's recon team tracking their every movement. It unnerved her somewhat but she ignored it. And focused on trying to tap what they have to pass for communications but odd enough, found nothing but white noise. This warranted surprise and sent the data packet to the captain to disseminate this to those who could eventually decipher the phenomena.

/\\[ **3 hours later** ]/\

The Scorch started to slow down as they approached the marked waypoint. "Alright stop here, Jenkins I'm taking point, the desert will play havoc with thermal detection. Keep your heads on a swivel and note anything out of the ordinary. We are on their turf now" Alex finished by leveling the 40mm cannon and trudging through the sand. The three squad members did the same, each keeping a eye on a seperate point on the horizon.

The sun was reaching the midpoint of its descent, and was casting a red glow across the sky. "Red sky at night sailor's delight…" Kane mumbled over the comms. Alex would have raised a eyebrow at it if he had any. "Kane please, your mother's sayings don't apply here" Jenkins spoke back.

There was a sigh "Will you two stop the chatter, don't-" the sim pilot chuckled "It's fine, I missed the banter. But Kane is right, it usually means good luck for sailors who get to see the red sky." there was a groan. "Not you to" Alex rolled his optic "Oh shove it Jenkins, your just sad you have a bad streak" there was laughter "OI! The fuck you mean bad streak?! I'd have you know I only have good streaks of luck" there was a scoff.

"Please Wes, the several times you almost got squashed by your own titan speaks volumes of your bad luck" Natasha pointed out much to the scorch pilot's woes. There was a sniffle "that hurts right in my heart Nat" there was a growl over the com line "DO NOT CALL ME NAT!". Alex heard a titan gearing to punch another but Sienna highlighted movement to the left.

He held up his hand to stop them. "Stow it for now, contact NW" they instantly dropped their calm temperaments and looked to the waypoint. Sienna shared her visual and low and behold was a Militia post in the works.

"That is definitely militia but, we have nothing to act as cover for us to get closer for accurate intel" Alex took that into consideration and pulled up the map of their current location. As he began to zoom out he noticed a mesa to the east of the outpost, several large dunes to the outpost's west.

"Reaper-2 and 4 will head west to the large sand dunes, while Reaper 3 and I will head to a mesa to the east" he sent Jenkins and Kane their waypoint with a plotted path. Natasha followed took several steps by the Tone chassis. "We will maintain radio silence and meet in half a hour back here to compare intel. Move out" Alex and Natasha broke right and the other two broke left.

As Alex and his tag along went to their position they were careful to not kick up gusts of sand. But they did kick up some, hopefully it would not warrant a response.

As the reached the Mesa's base, they disembarked. "The titans stay here" Alex unholstered Incarnation, and Natasha unholstered her Kraber, and laid down at the edge of the mesa. Alex used his optic to zoom in on the outpost while his teammate used the scope.

"I see, lightly manned perimeter guard, at least three titans, about 3-6 squads of grunts. Hard to tell from the amount of moving personnel" the sim pilot only hummed in agreement. "Seems to be a basic-wait" he zoomed in on the main prefab. As he stared at the individual the facial recognition came back positive for a high ranking IMC defector: Captain Vecta.

"Shit… we need to leave now" Natasha heard the urgency and joined him in the sprint down to the titans. _"Sienna, send a com burst to the others. We need to return back to the FOB and report back to the captain"_ he got a ping of acknowledgement and when they were at their titans sienna relayed a comm burst back.

The two were hoisted into the respective cockpits and they bolted back to the rendezvous waypoint. Alex kept eyes on the waypoint while Sienna kept a eagle's eye on the compound. Nothing as of yet. And they met with the two other squad members.

Alex said nothing, motioned for them to run. They managed to gain the speed to keep up with them. "What did you two see? Kane and I saw jack shit aside from several large turret placements"

Alex growled "that makes things all the more complicated. That outpost is being overseen by one Commander Vecta" there was silence and when they reached the end of the desert the scorch titan skid to a halt.

" _The_ Vecta, the man who mutinied with Macallen? Same guy?" Alex stopped when he heard the scorch skid across the ground, and faced him. "Yes, I take it there is history between you two?" there was silence.

"Just that he is responsible for killing my father during the mutiny" Alex only stared "Then I make sure you two get some much needed alone time, for now we need to return" Alex took off with the three squad members in tow.

/\\[V]/\

Looking through the scroll in hand, the words layed out should have brought her joy. But all it did was bring the feeling of emptiness. She sighed and closed her scroll. The door opened and the girl walked toward the main room of the Leviathan.

Looking, she was glad she did not see Alex either hovering over the large table, or slumped anywhere. She walked to the adjacent room and opened the fridge, she reached her metallic hand to grab a water bottle, shut the door and sat on a chair looking at the holo-table.

Twirling the water bottle in her hand she began to think. Eyeing the window, the moon was rising and it would be another two hours till they arrived in patch. The wait was gnawing at the poor brawler. She did not even want to know how her dear little sister was coping with this.

Meeting the very person who meant so much to them, chased away the monsters in the closest, the very idol that spurred them to become huntresses in the first place, and the person who helped a saddened child cope with loss. This all hit in a way she could not defend from, she wanted answers. Why she killed so many innocent people, why she did the things to Alex's family, why and how she left them to do these things. It all doesn't make sense to her mind.

She took a swig of her water bottle and sighed. 'What does it matter, she will probably try to paint Alex and his family as the _bad guys_ and tell us to to stop him' the thought lingered for a while and she sighed again. 'Great, i'm turning into Alex' rubbing her eyes she walked to the cockpit and was surprised. Alex was on the pilot seat, helmet on his lap eyeing, a Cleave leaned up on his left arm and he was lightly running a thumb over a collapsed shield. Making her presence known, she sat on the co-pilot's chair loudly to make him jump and look to her.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes "Well you got the drop on me… what do I owe you" Yang chuckled. "Tell me what's on your mind" she knew from how dad and sometimes her sister, did these sort of things to know something needs to be spoken and vented.

"Interesting way to force me to talk" he eyed her "and here I thought you hated my rants" she rolled her eyes "I hate your rants, not the stories" he scoffed and patted his heart "That hurt Yang, it hurt right here" they shared a small laugh. As the laughter died down his face gradually turned sour and sighed.

"I have been getting… second thoughts on the matter" that was cause for worry, and the brawler stopped her motion to take a drink of her water. She set it in the cupholder in between them. Her face was one of curiosity "Why's that? Cold feet?" Alex smiled and shook his head. "No I wouldn't chalk it up to cold feet. Every fiber of my being wants to kill your mother. But lately I was wondering that when I do kill her… will I go after you or will I just submit to the cold grips of death that clings me around like a second skin"

He eyed his helmet, "and I have been wondering if her death will bring my any peace of mind to be honest, I don't think it will" he closed his eyes. "Besides, I should leave the decision if she lives or dies to her family." he looked to Yang. "She is your mother after all, I already passed my judgement. You, Ruby, Tai, Qrow, everyone she is close to deserves to judge her. And if she is found 'guilty'" he made a quote motion to guilty "And I will leave it up to you to decide who will execute her if you so desire" Yang only nodded and looked out the glass window.

"To be honest, I'm not even sure I want to see her. But I want to ask her why she left and did these things. And I find myself not liking the answers…" she brought her knees to her chest and hugged them closer. "I… a part of my wants to yell at her, to tell her all the horrible things she did to us by disappearing like that" she was surprised herself by keeping her voice level. "Then another part just wants to ignore her and run away, like… I'm afraid of the truth. And in knowing it I will cross a line of no return" once she finished a air of silence overcame the cockpit.

"Guess we will see what we do when we get there I suppose… we can say and debate on the how we go about, but when we are confronted, we end up doing something we may not even know we were capable of doing. I know I am capable of mercy, sparing Felicity is proof of that. Even now, working with her. Her views on life, her personality, her past loyalties. I accepted those things and chose to forgive her. And same of her to ask for a truce knowing full well I could say no and kill her"

Yang eyed the surrogate brother of hers "every fiber of my being was screaming for me to kill her, to rip her apart for suggesting such a thing. But something in my head spoke to me. Wanted me to stop killing for once and finally do what I wanted to do when I signed up for the IMC: save people" he reached toward the color of his armor and opened some compartment and pulled out three dog-tags. Each having names she remembered, his first team.

"We all wanted to protect those we cherished, those we loved, and those who could not fight. We chose to fight so others wouldn't have to. So… why is it that in killing Summer, I will be breaking the vow…" and the root of his dilemma was found and to say she was shocked was an understatement.

"That's what is going on…" she mumbled and let her legs go and let them stretch into the gap under the blinking lights and flickering dials. "Way I see it Big bro…" she paused to get her words right "You are protecting us either way, you may have extended that protection to our family, and by effect mom, and you are having a crisis cause of it. To me this proves there is a heart that is scared but still beating" he only stared at the dog tags a moment longer before reaching back into the compartment and pulled out a fourth, still anchored to him.

He eyed the fourth one and gently rubbed it "That Alex, to me, proves you are still protecting us by breaking your promise, your vow. Being able to break them when needed proves you truly are upholding what you promised to do in the first place. The only question you need to answer is 'are you ready to do it'. When you find it, I will support you all the way and I am sure Ruby will to" she patted him on the shoulder, grabbing her water, and walked out of the cockpit.

Leaving the torn pilot to soul search for the answer to the question. He looked to the dog tags, the helmet, cleaver, and the shield for answers. But found only silence, "Guess I will find it when I get there" he placed the dog tags back into the compartment and clipped his helmet to his side and left. Securing the cleaver and shield to his back. Eyeing a digital clock he walked by, he need to get a good 3 hours of sleep to be moderately useful.

'I just have a feeling we are going to exchange some fists, bullets, and choice words' he stretched and hunted down his room.

/\\[V]/\

Lyco stared at the odd red stone like ground beneath his feet. For some reason being here made his skin crawl, a sense of urgency to leave. Like the very ground beneath his feat was the site of some great catastrophe that claimed so many lives leaving such a imprint on the very stones.

He gulped and waved it off, Lyco was not one to be superstitious. "Everything alright?" he looked to Kayle and shrugged "Just have a feeling we're disturbing some dead" he looked to the ground, he knew her well enough to know she was worried.

"Don't worry Lichen… I'm getting the feeling to" the normally upbeat senior member of their team was uncharacteristically on edge. "Then this feeling warrants concern" he looked to his partner, even she was on edge. "I'm going to find the base commander, and see if others or himself are feeling the same… this place is not natural" the two only nodded as he walked to the command prefab.

As he walked he took note of the grunts on guard, how they held their rifles tightly, their eyes flickering every so often, the rigid posture. It all set off red flags, that much he was sure about. Stopping short to let a ATV towing a supply crate roll by, he finished his walk from the pilot housing to the command prefab.

Raising his hand, he tapped the door three times and waited for a response. He got the confirmation to come in. He shut the door behind him and entered to see a Merc commander, and if the briefing was accurate. The commander went by Madog Yates and was commonly known under the alias 'Mad Dog'.

"Yes pilot?" he took note of the modulated voice and stared directly into the moderately sized red circle of his helmet. "Sir… I have a report to make" he got no que from body language but he leaned back from the table that were maps of the current landmass. "So please, tell me pilot, what is the report" Lyco was suddenly on edge by it all.

Swallowing some accumulated spit in his mouth he spoke "While waiting orders and assisting the guard every once in a while, some would get this feeling that made us always look over our shoulder, and on my way here the guard were acting like the very ground could erupt spewing forth the demons of hell" the commander looked to him before nodding.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention… explains a few things myself" he eyed a map noting some construction on the landmass. "Pilot, take your squad and scout out the buildings to the south. No titans ,so take only the ATVs. I will remind you are to no interact with the natives until otherwise stated" Lyco saluted and walked out.

Leaving the commander look over the maps. Lyco jogged to where his two teammates were stationed and saw them checking their weapons. Kayle's head looked to him and shot up, Sera snickered at the response. "So, what did he have to say?" Lyco stared at the ground one last time before looking to his partner. "Just that I brought up something that explains somethings he felt as well… we were also ordered to scout out some structures to our south on ATVs so no titan support"

The two nodded and they grabbed their gear. Lyco grabbed his Hemlok and reattached his helmet, and adjusted the pulse blade pouch on his hip. Kayle only reattached her helmet stood up, her L-STAR already attached to her back, she activated various emitters on her suit and created a holo image of herself to test it out. Sera picked up her Sidewinder SMR by the strap and let it hang at her hip, she adjusted her grapple attachment and re attached her helmet as well.

Once their gear was checked they went to grab two ATVs, Lyco was the worse when it came to driving anything, but was a natural when piloting a titan. Once they secured the rides Lyco situated himself on Kayle's ATV. He gulped and sat behind her and strapped himself in, "Please for the love of all things holy and right: do not go over any bumps" the driver on the ATV by the two only laughed. "Afraid she will castrate you?" the boy vigorously nodded.

"I won't do that, but I may make you regret doing it" she sped off leaving the male worried for himself. Sera was a safe distance from them and was making excellent ground toward a vantage point. Lyco being the navigator, "we should be coming up to a good vantage point" he got confirmations over the radio. He looked over the map to see if they could get any closer when there was a ping from Kayle.

He tapped her shoulder and spoke "Something on your mind?" they were close enough he did not have to speak over coms but didn't need to yell. "Just wondering if your fine" he smiled and only patted her shoulder "I'm alright, why spurred you to ask me?" he got no immediate response other than silence. In a way that was also the answer "I am worried about Summer, she has family back home she desperately wants to see again. What if this was a one way trip? Will she ever get to see them again?".

There was silence again "i am sure she knows they are alive and well. As for the other part… I am sure its not a one way trip" she wanted to say more but Sera spoke over coms "Were here" looking past his partner's shoulder they were at the base of a large outcropping to a deep ravine. The disembarked from the two vehicles, shut them off and took the keys with them.

As they reached the top, the sat behind a rock wall overlooking a large, bumpy area. Taking out a range finder Lyco peered over the rock wall to survey the situation. "I see… a castle?" the two by his side gave him confused looks under their helmets.

"Well I assume it's a castle, it has a wall, large central structure, towers at the four corners, and a large gate. I can vaguely see some guards… they have rifles" the moment he said rifles the others nodded to each other. "So we can assume the natives understand gunpowder?" Lyco only nodded and scanned the area around it.

"And have… I can not call those things animals." he got a sound of confusion from Sera. "Let me see" he handed the rangefinder to her and she agreed. "Those look more like demons then actual animals…" Kayle was able to use her helmet to zoom in on the animals.

"I concur, there are more of them then there are us at the outpost… and I am see clear signs of-oh no" Lyco looked to his partner, took back his rangefinder, and looked at the general area she was looking.

He saw titans, both Relic versions walking out of a building that was huddled next to the 'castle' and a familiar one. "Isn't that Felicity's Ronin?" Kayle only nodded. "We need to report back! If that really is Felicity, then we could talk to her and put a good word in for us with the natives" Sera and Kayle only shared a look. It was his partner who voiced their concern.

"It's probably for the best that we don't. But if the opportunity arises, we can attempt to talk peacefully" her partner only stared at the titan, but nodded. "Let's get back to base, we may have been found out already and need to prepare for a fight, and hopefully the IMC doesn't catch wind of this" the two comrades only nodded and slowly returned to the ATVs.

Lyco stayed staring at the large mustering of personnel, but joined after confirming Felicity was indeed alive and with them. All the more having a scratched out Militia emblem

* * *

 **Well, I said before I was mostly cucking my self. I was in deed being truthful. Is it bad that I did that on purpose? great . Anyway I usually reserve these bottom segments to give you guys a insight into what I do (Gain 1 L-Gate insight). And that is the subject we are getting into, they 2 week dead period. Stellaris DLC Distant Stars came out... what three four weeks ago? and I managed tog et my hands on it 2 weeks ago and have been playing it non-stop. That and the constant flow of ideas to both WaC and the now named Stellaris/ME project:** **Enigmatic Interpretation of Reality.** **So that is a thing, as was such I couldn't even get this chapter of WaC started cause of Distant Stars, and as such my mind pulled the 'fuck you! do this' and I was forced to write up the first chapter of EIoR… sounds like Igor but replace the G with a E. Im so funny, i'm funny right? great.**

 **Anyway... Take care, don't let the bed bugs bite, use protection, and when taking medication: do not use LSD... unless it was prescribed.**


	24. What You Swore To Fight

**Here is that chap I promised. I actually had it** **'finished' three days after I published its predecessor. I spent the remaining time between scouring for spelling mistakes, and what 'grammar' issues I found personally difficult to look at.**

 **Anyway, here you go. My brain is mush...ish. anyway I hope you all can forgive me for the 2 week wait. I swear it felt longer, anyway. I want to ask a question for some for you. It will be at the end, but I want all you to read this and tell me if it lived up to the 'hype'. I will keep a archive of this version of the Summer-Alexavier reconciliation and create another variant for one the involves them fighting, only if you all want it. At this point imma just Poll it.**

 **Read, review, Rant, Piss, Moan, and or Complain. Rooster teeth owns RWBY. Respawn entertainment owns Titanfall**

* * *

Qrow only could wait to see how the ankle biters were going to deal with this. He took a swig of his flask and stared hard at the once thought dead comrade: Summer Rose. The silence made things very tense, not to mention she pissed off the two new additions to the family. It took the combined efforts of Tai and Qrow to keep them from rampaging.

So Qrow decided to speak first "We searched for you, all over Remnant you know. And just at the advent of us gearing for a battle of extra-dimensional bullcrap, you appear. Just. Like. that" he glared hard at her, and she looked at the floor and retreated farther into the couch.

Tai only sighed and leaned back into his chair "The girls are fine by the way. They are doing us proud by becoming heroes like they said they would" the women looked back up at Tai and smiled lightly. "That's good to hear" something about that was forced, and Qrow knew first hand about forced words and expressions.

"Not even going to ask what kind of heroes?" Summer looked at him quizzically "What do you mean?" her face was one of confusion, curiosity, and something behind those silver eyes raised a red flag: anger. "They became huntresses and strove to save the world, they're out there right now doing just that but, they are combing back home to _you_. To see their mother who we all thought DIED Summer!" Qrow yelled, causing the white cloaking wearing huntress to flinch.

And something cemented his fears, the real Summer died. Once those silver eyes shrank and saw the same thing he saw Alexavier do when provoked. Reach for the sidearm. Qrow saw her hand flinch to her side to grasp something but fought to hold it back and calmed down. "I am sorry that I was gone for so long… the mission I was on had some unforeseen consequences" how she looked away made the alcoholic huntsman more agitated.

"WHAT 'unforeseen' consequences Summer, We deserve to know!" she only looked at the floor and did her normal nervous twitch, the same one Ruby does nowadays. But she never spoke, and Qrow growled and got up to leave.

Tai flinched when the door slammed. Tai stared at the door, then to the women he once thought dead "Summer, what happened." he asked, letting the concern and worry flow through the words to try and get her to open up. "I never meant to leave… believe me when I say i didn't mean to" she looked to Tai with watery eyes.

"It was a routine mission, go out, hunt a pocket of grimm to kill, return, and make my little girls smile. But something happened and…" there was a pause as she stared into Tai's eyes and looked away. "All I saw was a black abyss, I felt so cold and what felt like years, I woke up in a forest and quickly made my way here" there was more to it, but Tai just let it go. Sighing he got up to sit by her, moving a arm around her he pulled her into his embrace. She cried into his shoulder as he comforted her.

"It will be fine, I told Ruby and Yang to come back home to reunite with you… they should be here in a hour" he eyed the window and saw the sky start to become a dark red tint. "Thank you…" she mumbled into his shoulder and drifted off into unconsciousness. He looked out the window, unsure of what to do. From what Qrow told him and how he reacted just now. He should be probing for answers to many of his questions but… he did not want to. Right now he needed to be the shoulder to cry on. Not a Interrogator to someone who was grieved over, accepted their death over, and moved on.

He only hoped his girls could do forgive her.

/\\[V]/\

Alex woke with a yawn, and moved to get a shower. As he opened the door he saw Ruby sitting by the door to the shower. She waved to him "Yang?" she only nodded. He walked to the door and gave it three hard knocks. "YANG HURRY UP! You can do your hair outside the bathroom" he took several steps away and to the left. Many times doing this, and many bleeding noses to act as his penance has shown that Yang takes her hair seriously. So the door springing open to see a angry, eyes still lilac in color, Yang was a Tuesday to them.

"Hurry up Ruby is waiting, and so am I" the brawler only rolled her eyes and walked out while brushing her hair. Motioning for the little reaper, she zipped into the bathroom while the door shut behind her by the sheer force of suction.

He sat down by the door to get a few minutes of extra sleep.

/\\[V]/\

He walked out his room fully armored, but his helmet attached to his hip. He saw the two sisters eating their cereal while watching the news on their scroll. He went about the ritual of getting his breakfast, and sat down at the table. He pulled out his scroll to check over any updates.

Felicity sent him updates, and the general did as well but they did not warrant him to respond or needed to change anything. Trust is needed when it came to those you need to survive, and he could trust them. Felicity more then Ironwood but that was not the topic of today.

"Any idea what you're going to ask mom when we see her?" he looked up to the two and only smiled at the two and resumed looking over reports that were sent his way.

"Oh the usual: where did you go, what did you do, tell her about my adventures, tell her about my awesome friends" Yang only snickers. "That's all?" the reaper only nodded with a smile, then remembered "OH! I'm going to force her to make cookies as a apology!" That caused Yang to laugh. "Always thinking about your cookies" she ruffled her younger sister's hair earning a pout.

Silence took hold again, Ruby kept eyeing Alex as he perused through his scroll. "Um… Alex what are you going to do when we meet her?" Yang lifted her eyes from her bowel to look at him momentarily. He did not freeze, or break his finger swipes, if anything he took a bite from his cereal.

Ruby was about to speak when the hand swiping the scroll held up a finger. He shut the device off and ate another spoon full of his bowel. Looking to the two "I plan on killing her. That much I must do, but I will let you two talk to her. You two deserve the right" he returned to the now re-powered scroll and resumed his perusing.

Ruby looked at her breakfast, her face showed she was fine with the outcome to a extent but saddened by decision. Yang elbowed her as she got up, looking up to the older sister she only smiled and left to the kitchen to wash the bowl and utensil. Ruby looked back to Alex only to see him moving to the kitchen, finished with his food as well.

'They are all accepting of the outcome but…' she stared at her empty bowel, pondering at what she could do to make everyone happy. But every outcome that relies on some form of divine intervention or luck was not feasible. She got up and walked to deposit her bowl and spoon.

Once she left the kitchen she looked around for the others and heard a holo projector power on. She walked toward it, and heard Alex speaking.

"So each encampment sent scouts to get the lay of the land" there was silence and Ruby walked in to see his scroll on to a picture of Ironwood's face. "Correct, The IMC detachment to Mistral encountered a previously unknown Militia foothold, Felicity reports a group of three scouts surveying the muster point. Then there's the IMC presence on Sanus: they surveyed the nearest Fort, and two villages." Alex looked to the map.

"We can ignore the Mistral presences for now, but do keep a eye on them. As for Felicity's Militia presence. I am defecting to her judgement on how to proceed. The IMC presence in Vacuo… the Fort needs to be on alert and ready to come to the defense of the villages. Alert Vacuo militaries to be on alert to respond to IMC aggression on either village. They will likely ransack the villages, confiscate any material that can be broken down, and torch the sites."

The general was silent but gave a sound of acknowledgement. "Anything else Ironwood? This might be the last time you will get any form of feedback", "No, and I assume I won't be told as to why" Alex shrugged "That is correct. I will call you if I still live or have Yang or Ruby do so in my stead" he cut the call and shut the holo projector off.

Yang was passing time on her scroll when the autopilot bleeped. There was a shudder as the large craft landed. "Well girls… moment of truth." the sisters shared a quick glance at one another, and heard Alex's helmet click into position. The pits forming the sister's stomachs formed and burrowed deep.

/\\[V]/\

Qrow took a swig of his flask as the large airship landed. There was a hiss as the hatch to its cargo hold lowered. It softly clanged against the asphalt of the landing pad which doubled as a ramp. He put his flask away when he saw three of those 'titans' and he knew which belonged to who.

Not to mention his nieces were walking in front of their titans, but he knew the pilot was currently operating his. The girls looked to him with curiosity "someone had to greet you three, Tai is busy… talking to her when I left. And before you ask Zwei and Fenix are alright, riled, but alright" the sisters were relieved but their faces were still apprehensive.

He waved the three to follow him, Patch never did change much. Only thing that did change was the Leviathan sized landing pad. Other then that, not much changed and was largely forest with winding dirt paths to the two towns and sparse loner cabins.

Alex felt nostalgic as he looked around, 'To think this is where it all starts… and where this all ends to' he thought and two rectangular windows show up, one to each top corner. The Left showed his sister, and the right showed Verdinia's avatar.

" _That is true Alex, roughly 200 meters away was when we saved Yang and Ruby"_ Melody seemed to have a look of surprise. **(I'm using underlines to show Melody speaking)** _"So he saved those two here? So this is their home"_ Alex only nodded _"Lucky, this place looks gorgeous"_ he only smiled "I agree… mom and dad would have loved it here" he smiled at the good memories. _"Now we confront the person who… cut their time short. Are you still sure you want to do this"_ Melody looked as torn as Alex did.

"I want to, before I would have said need. But now… I just want to put this down and move on. I have a home to protect that can live with or without her" Melody seem to ponder something. _"I am sure mom and dad would want her to live to face judgement for her crimes, and so do I but… she would be killed by IMC law, freed by Militia due process, and Remnant would be biased in our favor… And I can guess the consensus her family already came to. That just leaves you Alexavier Barnett, sole heir to our name, to decide her fate"_ he looked to her representation, and only nodded to her.

It would take them ten minutes at their current pace to reach Tai's home. The atmosphere, and the precious questions started circling in his head. And his vision started to darken and two familiar people appeared in the cockpit.

It was Natalie's ghost, the dead eyes, and hole in her chest. And to his left was Tis, his half burnt to black, and half not body. They existed for a mere second, and that was all it took for him to register they existed. But did not react, only sighing and closing his eyes.

He knew what they wanted, and he finally had his verdict. Opening his eyes again both prompts were gone and they stood still. Yang and Ruby were already on the ground, looking apprehensive. Alex sighed, and when the hatch opened he jumped out while grabbing Legion.

Once he landed, the walked in the middle of the two sister. Looking back to Verdinia, "If I die when we duel or whatever happens, do not kill her. No matter how difficult it has to be." he knew both of them would raze hell, so he blocked the two and walked toward the house.

Verdinia knew he wished to to not speak further on the subject and withheld her rant. Melody only wished him luck.

Looking to Ruby and Yang, he only nodded his head to the house. He locked Legion to his back, pulled Solace out and checked to see if it had a bullet in the chamber and a full mag. Holstering the pistol again, he looked up to see Yang disappear into the house.

'Breath in…. Breathe out…. Repeat' he thought as he did, at least four times before approaching the door. It was silent, but when he opened the door was when the temperature dropped.

Shutting the door, he looked to the White Ghost: Summer Rose. She stared at him, eyes radiating rage and hellfire, but never gave off any premonition to kill. Neither did he, he walked to the dining room and dragged a chair back to the living room. Summer kept both eyes on him, but he did not.

Setting a chair in front of her, he took a seat. Yang was on his right and Ruby was by her on the loveseat. Both equally tense, and silenced reigned.

Qrow only leaned against the far wall by the stairs, drinking from his flask every minute or so. Tai was elsewhere not wanting to be apart of whatever goes down. The silence was absolute, tension thick enough that it could block all but the strongest weaponry. But Alex shattered the silence.

"You know who exactly I am, my titan gave it away. You know the odds are you living at the end of what we discuss here are slim. But I have mercy, and I am willing to let your daughters" he gestured to the two who flinched slightly. "Ask you some questions and eventually pass their judgement upon you. Answer them to the best of your ability, but do not lie to your children"

He leaned back and crossed his arms. Taking the que Yang was the first to speak. "Mo-" stopping herself she spoke again "Summer… is what we heard true? Did you really order his family killed? Did you let what happened to them… happen?"

Summer did not trust Alex to keep his word, but believed it when he said he would let her answer the questions. Looking to Yang she only nodded "Yes…" the brawler showed no outward response to the damning word. "Why… why were you gone for so long".

She adjusted her white cloak, "There was a occurrence… I remember locating a group of Ursi and Beowolves I took on a mission to kill, and before I could attempt to attack, I did not see what was in front of me and walked through a portal. I later found out I was transported to Harmony" she spared a quick glance to Alex who had not moved a muscle.

"From what I can guess, passing through it rendered me unconscious. My semblance and Aura were gone, I assume, due to the ordeal of traveling through whatever it was. I woke up on a medical bed, in a strange place and no way of knowing I could ever go back" she looked to her hands and gripped her knees.

"I was in despair, not being able to see my sweet little ones, that I almost took my life. But while I was in the hospital, I heard of the war they had against the IMC" she glanced at Alex who shrugged "They were killing innocents left and right, and my huntress instincts kicked in and decided I should do what I was already good at and joined the Militia."

Yang only stared at her "tell me" she tore her eyes away and looked at the coffee table, her hand rubbing her robotic arm. "Tell me you stayed the same mom we both knew" Alex eyed Yang as she was shaking, and looked at Summer to see her reaction. He came to a verdict that depends on certain factors. He will offer a resolution based on how each sister reacted. If both reacted negatively to her answers, he would kill her. They react in some way positively he would spare her, if one forsaken and the other forgave: he would adapt accordingly.

The silence that answered Yang was all she needed as she stood up and walked outside. Alex kept eyes trained on her, hair obscuring her face but saw a momentary light refract in mid air, she shed a tear.

Looking back to Summer, fate sealed already. Yang passed her judgement and cut all ties with her. Summer shed a solitary tear and Ruby spoke up, barely containing herself. "Mom… did you harm anyone who did not deserve it?" that was a loaded question. To Alex, Ruby may have not known it but, she could tell the truth by saying no or tell a lie by saying yes.

Silence spoke for her like it did for Yang. Ruby was shaking as tears began to fall. Looking to her mother she spoke again barely holding it together "Did you at least feel guilty for them?" the 'them' Alex had no clue of but he thought she talked about his family and those innocent ones she killed.

"Yes… I felt guilty at the unneeded deaths… even the ones that, should have been avoided" Ruby looked at her hands. "Tell me you...tried to be the hero, like the ones in...my books" her words, separated by sobs and looked to her ready to break "Please tell me you tried". Summer looked to her lap. And grimaced "For a while I did Ruby, I desperately tried. But… every time I did, more and more people paid for it… and I stopped attempting to show mercy" Ruby took a sharp breath before Alex motioned with two concealed fingers to Qrow to escort Ruby out.

He saw this, and knew his niece would not be able to move, and did so. Once the door shut, Summer looked back to Alex, tears falling from her eyes in single drops. "Are you happy now monster, happy that you turned a mother's own children against her, her own husband against her, her friends as well?!" he let her yell at him, he stared at her eyes behind the helmet.

She was angry and rightly so, no human being needs to know their children turned against them when they learned the truth from another. Her anger only escalated when he did not respond, only stared at her. The purple colored visor light boring into her.

"I am not happy nor sad. I simply wanted them to accept and come to terms with what you are now, learn all they could from their questions…" looking to the door "And I know what their verdict is" looking back to Summer. "Yang voted you Guilty. There was a decent chance she would forgive you, willing to let you be her mother again… but that is not what happened obviously. Yang made it her personal mission to make me repent for all of those I killed and made sure I changed for the better" he got up and carried the chair back to the dining room, and placed it where he got it.

Returning to the Living room, he leaned against the door frame. "Then there's you own flesh and blood: Ruby. The poor girl has a heart that bleeds to fill oceans. She forgives anyone if they show the slightest bit of remorse and wish to change their ways. She forgave me in the place of the millions I killed, even when I did not deserve it" He gathered his thoughts for what comes next.

"If they showed forgiveness and a will to change, she forgives. From what I saw by her reactions…" he walked past her, stopping at and to look at the curtains "I could say you did the impossible but that would be a lie. You are her mother, Summer" and moved them slightly to see Qrow comforting both girls under a tree. He saw Verdinia slowly pan to him and only nodded. She took careful steps and shielded them.

Turning around he stared at her and crossed his arms "She forgave you. She was willing to forgive you, and would possibly be the only one to support you after all you have done." he moved his arms to rest on his hips and stared at her.

"And I learned all of this, on the first few months of them accepting me into their home. They took the time and energy to get to know me, and I to understand them. I was hoping they would forgive you, want to know why" he walked back to where his chair once laid and stared at her.

She was looking at the floor her hair obscuring her eyes, but there was rivers of tears flowing down her cheeks.

"If they could forgive a monster, a reaper of men, a demon. Then they can forgive you. But that was me being optimistic, you were their mother. Their role model, the very person to set their standards and help them understand their role in life. And you succeed in doing so. But, their image of you shattered when I got to know the goddamn ghost that has been haunting me for most of my military career. You yourself, shattered their image of you. You alone did this" he took several steps toward the door and locked it.

"If they both forgave you, I would let you live. Let you earn their trust back." she looked up to him in disbelief, the monster wanted for the murder of so many innocents was going to show mercy to her.

"But if one" he looked to her and held up a solitary, damning finger "If just one of them chose not to, I would kill you where you stand. And that is what I plan to do. But not for myself" he unholstered Solace, emptied the mag, and checked to see if the bullet was still in the chamber.

Walking to her, she was confused as to why he removed his mag. "Every part of me wants to be the one to pull the trigger, but… my sister, my family, and them" he nodded to the others outside at 'them'. And she understood what is going on.

"They became my new family, I was willing to accept dying while protecting them as my penance for all I have done. But as time went on, I changed. My death would only scar them more." he raised solace and aimed the barrel in between her eyes.

She flinched and was reaching for her sidearm only to stop when he twirled it, handle facing her. "I am ready to die for my sins, are you ready to do the same for yours. One of us is walking out of those doors, and if it's you, my titan will not kill you. I made sure she knew that." setting his side arm on the coffee table he backed away from the curtains. Taking his helmet off to set it on a wall mounted mantle. Moving it several centimeters, it was positioned so the face of the helm was overlooking the living room, glimpsed the dining room and had a view of the stairs.

He turned to her "So make the choice Summer, we both know you are already damned in their eyes. Killing me, they will understand it was my decision because of how I place my helmet here." he walked back to her and waited.

She looked to the modified sidearm, and went through the previous hour. The very icon of death in front of her needed to die, so the millions he said himself he killed could rest. The things he said was true. She was not here to see them grow up to be accepted into a Hunter academy, she was not here to see them as they were before her. To not be in their lives, only to expect to be let back in was next to sinful.

She looked at the man in front of her. Alexavier Barnett, aka the Black Reaper. Wanted for a estimated 1.1 trillion deaths, deaths of several command personnel, and the object of the Militia's very nightmares. Was right in many ways.

She picked up the set aside side arm and clicked the safety off. But was this right, there had to be a way to earn back what she lost. Looking at Alex, he was ready for whatever she did. Be it killing him or herself. But his eyes, something spoke to her. She saw the specters of his family and two other individuals.

They were not angry, but smiling. At what she did not know. But she knew they were smiling at Alex for something. She looked at the sidearm with the engraving 'Solace' on the grip. She looked to him.

"I know… it would be impossible but" she stopped trying to get the words right while

Alex stayed still "Is… is there anyway I could earn back their forgiveness?" the pilot only shrugged "It's up to the individual but the outcome is rigged." his face betrayed nothing and the people she sees in his eyes slowly retreated back into the black pits of his pupils, the walked away smiling still.

"I understand…" she raised the side arm and pulled the trigger.

/\\[V]/\

Yang was hugging her hiccupping sister when the solitary shot rang out. Qrow snapped to the house and bolted in. Yang and Ruby shared a glance before joining. Having to maneuver around Verdinia. Qrow kicked the door down and bore witness to the sight and held a hand for the girls to stop.

"QROW PLEASE MOVE!" Ruby yelled fresh tears falling down her face. Yang's eyes went red and went to move him but Verdinia hoisted them in the air and backed away. Ruby already succumbed to her despair and cried. Her wails could be heard for miles. Zwei and Fenix rushed to her to try and consul her. Verdinia set her down and let the literal giant teddy bear and Creep conform her. Looking at Yang she only stared at the window that blocked her sight into her very own home.

She looked to Verdinia, eyes back to her normal lilac colors "Please tell me his is alive, if anyone other then Qrow is still alive in there" she was met with silence and the heard Qrow grunt. Slowly looking to the doorway, she did not want to see Alex or Summer's corpse but she saw one of the possibilities. In Qrow's arms was Summer, a red coloring against her black hair on the side of her head.

She cried, for different reasons. Her mother died and she was to blame. There was another set of footsteps, she knew those were Alex's. It had to be, looking up from her hands she was comforted by him standing there but saddened.

The metal hand letting her go, Yang ran to Alex and hugged him. She wept, she wept for to the mom she never said goodbye to. Alex hugged her back and moved her to Ruby who looked up to Alex collided into the other side. Both sisters cried, and Alex only sat there, trying to get them to stop.

He looked to Qrow as he nodded to him and disappeared into the forest toward Summer's grave.

When they finally stopped the sun was casting them in tis radiance, Ruby was asleep and Yang stopped so she could ask him something.

"Alex… what happened" she knew the answer, she wanted the why. "I don't know myself, but I guess when a mother sees her children despise her and so hope of seeing them forgive her… was too much. What she must have went through… it hit hard for me in a way" Yang leaned away from Alex and looked at him.

"What…" Alex only took a deep breath in, and out. "She fragmented, and the only way to end the pain was what she did. What she went through was painful, I was lucky I had Verdinia and you guys to help me… she had no one. There was no saving her, I could have by sparing her sure, but… they wouldn't have let me sleep peacefully" Yang only nodded and got up.

"Me and Ruby are going to need to… adjust to what-" he raised a hand to signal her to stop. "Don't worry, I understand. Let me know when your ready, same for her but I am expecting her to say down for a lot longer... " he looked at the pure blue sky and smiled.

"I did it guys, I finally did it" he felt relieved and free, yet shackled by something else. And his face reflected it.

Yang was already piggyback carrying ruby away. 'Now onto the Simulacrum… the Black Reaper' he glared at the sky. 'What the hell were they thinking' was all he thought on for the matter as he got off the furry side of Zwei and Fenix's head got off his lap. Looking at the two, he smiled "Come on you two, your coming with us"

The two were by his side as he was hoisted up and into the cockpit of his titan. He let the link overtake him as the connection was restored.

" _Well… that's that. I guess I can move on I assume…"_ Alex looked to the image of his sister on the top left and a sad smile graced his features. "I suppose so… We both know you couldn't stay forever" she only nodded and looked at her hands. Looking to him she smiled in a way he remembered. _"I know… and Big bro"_ he looked at her one last time.

" _When we see each other again, it better be when your old a wrinkly. Then again you may be as you are now. Who knows"_ Alex laughed and was beginning to tear up. And a prompt appears asking for his authorization to delete the A.I named 'Melody'.

Looking at her she smiled and nodded. He smiled as he hit deny. Melody's avatar looked to him with confusion. "No, I am not letting you die on me… not again. Not when I can prevent it" was all he said as he broke down.

Melody was busy trying to piece what happened. Then it hit her and it tore her apart. Forcing him to delete her, to basically kill her. She was sure he would not come out the same brother she knew.

" _I'm sorry bro… I will try my best to make up for my rash decision!"_ Alex only nodded while Verdinia walked back to the path leading to the Leviathan. Yang stood by her titan and was hoisted up into the cockpit.

The trek back to the landing pad was long and silent.

….

/\\[ **2 weeks later** ]/\

…

Alex was hovering over the meeting room's holo table. Waiting for the council to meet, Felicity was across of him casting glances at him every so often. The door opened and looking, the two pilots greeted several individuals.

First was General James Ironwood, second was Vacuo's general Rust Hood. They nodded to Alex, James stood to Alex's right and Rust to Felicity's left. As they waited Alex brought up a holographic map of Remnant.

A total of four squares appeared. Two on Mistral, one on Sanus and one in the Grimlands. The door opened to see two more individuals walk in. Oscar grew in size and hair already greying, he seemed to adopt Ozpin's fashion sense and glasses. And he smiled lightly to Hailey. Oscar stood to Felicity's right and Hailey stood to Alex's left.

The silence reigned and it got to Alex "Where are the others" he was patient but this was a ridiculous amount of time to waste. "They are on their way. Keep that temper in check" Hailey said while Felicity nodded. "Nothing good comes from you getting angry" she got a glare "What? it's true" he only sighed.

The door opened and a group of people walked in. Teams WBY and JNGR, Generals Cye Aegrotus, and Charlie Crim. Cye was the military general for Mistral and was the embodiment of 'No such thing as overkill', not to mention she is very much a lone wolf. Charlie is the Vale military general and is most notably known for his defensive strategies, though he was a bit of a coward did not help his ability to think under pressure.

Before he could speak, the door opened for a third time. Looking at the newcomer he smiled. Ruby was worse for wear but she arrived and stood close to Yang. He looked to the table and noticed Yang's questioning eyes. Unclipping his helmet from his side he tossed it to Yang who handed it to Ruby.

The poor girl merely hugged the article of armor.

"Now, that everyone is here. The plan: Thanks to Ironwood and Felicity for getting accurate intel on both outpost locations, we can begin a assault on two." he noticed a few stares from two generals. "We do not have the manpower to attack all four at once. Not to mention, none of the soldiers have experience fighting against the IMC or Militia. This will be a trial run, Felicity will be leading the charge against the IMC base in Vacuo's territory. Rust, you will be aiding her with the terrain and getting the troops to listen." the two nodded.

"Next, team JNGR" looking at the team "Your going to join them. From the intel that was gathered, they have the lowest complement of mechanical forces. So you should be fine." Jaune nodded.

"Next the IMC position on Mistral, this will be where the bulk of our forces will be. And for good reason." tapping the table a image of the mechanical biped and a heavily modified Tone appeared.

"This individual is classified as threat 0. And should be avoided at all cost. And that is where me and team RWBY will come in. This individual is a carbon copy of me. To explain: it houses a complete copy of my mind. This is done to, in a way, preserve their top pilots and keep them in the fight but it's not perfect. As such I am code naming it 'Black Reaper', only myself and Felicity stand a chance at defeating him. Which brings me to my next point" closing the image he looked to Felicity.

"Once you are done with the IMC presence in Vacuo, I need Rust to take over the battle on the Militia presence in the Grimlands. Charlie will be helping you. As such you will be fighting with a Grimm regiment there, this is their first test to see if they are viable as support" the two generals nodded.

"Felicity, the second you are done let Rust take over mopping the outpost up and come to my position post haste. General Ironwood here managed to reverse engineer and repair one of our Widows. It is by far faster than the Leviathan and its jump drive is still intact" she nodded.

Looking at the table again "Cye, your going to aid us in Mistral. It's your home turf. Anything of note in this area will be very appreciative. No one standing here knows it better than you, as such I need you to focus on defense and pressure. This is going to be a Monday for them but a grueling few weeks or so of hell for us. I will not sugar coat it, most of Remnant may not survive. And we are looking at some uninhabitable places where the fighting is taking place… even civilian population centers… as such I need the councils of each kingdom to issue the appropriate warnings. I need the local law enforcement to move them to shelters and the defense cannons at the ready. The villages and towns should make haste to the nearest kingdom or population center capable of housing against some form of orbital bombardment. This is to prepare against IMC tactics of bombing out civilian targets to get the Militia garrisons to yield"

All the generals nodded. "Any questions" looking he saw Cye speak up. "The entity named 'Black Reaper'. Is he the same as you in every way" Alex brought up the image again. "Yes and no. He has a copy of my mind and as such we know each other's moves. But that's where they end, he is a simulacrum and can process data much faster than I can. But I have a tricks up my sleeve: he is going to fight me, and expects me to come alone, but I will have team RWBY to aid me, and if we manage to survive long enough, Felicity to. But like I said before: It's not a perfect process. There will bound to be gaps somewhere in his memories, the process we call 'Regen' causes amnesia in those who undergo it. Simulacrums only suffer a lessened effect, as far as I know he is completely different then me yet entirely the same. I can not be certain which one is true, but he should still be treated with extreme caution." Cye nodded and looked content.

"If that is all, dismissed, and good luck" the generals nodded and walked out leaving Felicity, JNGR, Oscar, Hailey, and RWBY in the meeting room.

Alex sighed and rubbed his head, and felt his hair grew back to his shaggy hair he had before he joined the IMC. Filing it away for now "I will be frank, I don't expect some of us to survive. But I have hope that we will make it through this relatively alright." there were a few concerned stares but the rest agreed with him.

"So, I want all of us to promise each other something" Oscar seemed to regard this oddly "We are going to promise each other that we will all enter this room with stories to tell, and still breathing for another fight" he smiled as everyone voiced their agreement to it.

Oscar looked to be on the fence. **_"We both know that won't happen for_ some _"_** Oscar had to agree with Ozpin but he smiled and made the promise, albeit hollow. "That is a load off my shoulders… Felicity, JNGR dismissed, Hailey go with them, Oscar… do what you feel is necessary. I am sure Ozpin knows of four individuals who can aid both fronts" Oscar nodded and left leaving.

In the room to keep him company was RWBY. Looking at the girls "when we enter the fray, listen to my orders understand. I want no one to ack on their own, he will not pull any punches, he will aim to kill. And I know I'm asking a lot of you, but I need you four to do the same. For once you can let loose without repercussions and I will make sure of it" each huntress looked to once and another before looking back to Alex.

"Alright… this is for the future of Remnant and for others!" Ruby yelled handing him back his helmet.

"Time to show these men and women the grace and tenacity of Remnant" she said while standing tall with conviction.

"They fight divided but Remnant fights united" Blake said with uncharacteristic emotion in her voice.

Yang was the last one and needed this to be memorable. "I got nothing witty to say but for once this feels like we can really make a difference in the world!" she finished with a smile and put her fist forward. The other members of team RWBY did the same and looked to Alex.

"You too, this all wouldn't have happened without you" Weiss said which the other nodded and smiled. Sighing "Now your just peer pressuring me" but he did the same and once his fist joined the other four.

"Let's go do this. FOR REMNANT!" Ruby yelled and everyone did the same.

RWBY left leaving Alex alone and he looked at his hand. He felt a pit form in his gut.

'This may be the worst way to say goodbye in the history of goodbyes' was all that was left floating in his head as he left the room.

* * *

 **Well, I can foreshadow like a bitch. If that is good or bad I leave it to the person reading to decide, I very much do not care.**

 **As to my question: For 'Enigmatic Interpretations of Reality' or EIoR, as I will be abbreviating it. If those who are familiar with Stellaris, I want to ask if you want your own little empire placed within. use the PM function to let me know, this would be some normally tried under a condition on my profile but I am making a exception. Those are for singular characters, what I am proposing is for intergalactic spanning powers. Meaning as stated, they are comprised of a ruler (be it democracy, totalitarian, oligarchic, or monarchal as used in the game). There are even gestalt consciousnesses,.think of the Zerg, flood, tyranids, whatever the term 'Hive mind' first puts in your head. I am letting you guys decide. Please use the PM function when submitting them, I don't want the review section flooded with them. for those unawares you can look up Paradoxes official wiki on the game**

 **The link to the website is here (the 'link' may or may not be here. I will be trying to rectify it if it does not show):** Stellaris paradoxwikis com Stellaris_Wiki

 **insert periods in-between spaces but leave the underlined gap there. It may seem I am switching gears so early is to gather ideas and consolidate them easier so I am not winging it early on. Which I kinda did in WaC. Some may have picked up on this. No matter! I will finish WaC in a satisfactory way that leaves you all satisfied, in a way or another, about the end I made.**

 **Well take care and I will try to get the next chapter out and we can finally get the RWBY v Titanfall fisticuff match we have been, yes WE including myself, hyped for. Take care and please: kill me via fire.**


	25. Graves For The Lost

**OKAY thanks to the single reviewer, I went back and fixed some shit. Anyway I did hit a snag in simply trying to get the next chapter of WaC to flow from my brain to my hands and into electronic paper. So don't expect WaC anytime soon. Also I will direct you to my profile for a update. Odds are after this is updated and those who care to look at the profile, give it some time tp update with the message of the day.**

 **Don't expect much in the way of story being changed all that much, I merely added some details, fixed some odd word placement and spelling, and made something atleast seem passable. Don't give your hopes up**

 **I do not own Titanfall that honor is Respawn Entertainment's. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

Gritting his teeth Alex ducked under the attempt to grab and floored his jumpkit to shoulder ram the Simulacrum's chest to send it back. Flaring the kit once again to get to a safe distance. As it fired though, it let out a crackle and died with a pop.

'Figures' acting quickly, he decoupled the jumpkit and tossed it to the side. Readying himself again, he saw the Sim unit also discard its jump kit "May as well make it a fair fight". Alex scoffed 'Fair fight my ass'. He lightly felt Verdinia's data core on his waist and had to think of something quick.

He forgot to log out of the local battlenet, thanks to that fuck up, he heard Ruby speak "ALEX! Weiss coming to you! Please tell us your alive!" Alex only glared at the simulacrum. Tapping the side of his helm he spoke and made sure his opponent could hear as well. "Yea I'm alive, tell her to take her time and try not to freeze the damn place" taking his finger away from his earpiece.

'Let us hope Weiss understands what I'm trying to get through to her' raising the flat of the blade to deflect a strike from the alter ego, he saw a kick incoming to his side. Reacting, he focused what aura he had to protect his person to the strike zone. He felt the force of the kick, but not the pain. For now he will fake a grunt of pain.

"After seeing that, I rather like the fact I'm a machine. Don't want to deal with pain and fatigue." Looking at the sim unit he was confused. 'Either stalling or trying to throw me off' looking to his hud he saw he had a single smoke and arc grenade, a single satchel, and three dust cartridges for the cleaver.

'Alright, let's do this' formulating a plan, he acted. Reaching behind his back, as he predicted, the Sim unit took the chance to attack since the human was partly distracted. Which came true as the machine started to enter a sprint. Grabbing the only arc grenade, he started to unclip it from his belt and pulled the pin with his thumb. He bit through the pain he put his thumb through, but hurled it at the committed Sim unit who had no choice but to take the arc grenade head on.

The intended effect was to stun it while he drops a smoke on it so he had time to load a dust cartridge. The grenade exploded in multiple arcs of lightning and successfully caused the sim to start tumbling across the war torn dirt. Since the fans were running louder, it had the intended effect but for only a half minute at best.

Unclipping the smoke grenade, he pulled the pin and tossed it by the downed unit before backing off. Reaching for the three dust cartridges. The smoke grenade exploded in its usual white-grey cloud. Looking at the three, he put two in a pouch on his chest and one in the awaiting home in the hilt. The smoke began to electricity. Closing the port he let the weapon charge itself with the dust concoction in the hilt. It glowed yellow-white and finally closed signaling it was ready.

Looking the smoke dissipated, the Sim unit was nowhere to be seen. His Instincts screamed at something. Dropping to the floor, he narrowingly missing a knife swipe to the neck. Rolling to the right he missed a metal foot impacting the dirt. Swinging up with the blade, it was blocked by a metal armored arm. The impact triggered a mechanism and forcefully expended a gust of wind that carried static electricity.

The arm was knocked to the side and the metallic superstructure groaned heavily at the sudden redirection of force. The alter ego jumped back and eyed the blade, which was now glowing. "Well that will be irritating to deal with" was all it said before charging at him again, moving the blade's flat side he blocked the data knife and another gust of static charged wing blasted the sim unit back.

"Yea, that is going to get old real fast" thinking on its feet it unclipped a fragmentation grenade. Thinking quick Alex preemptively swung the blunt side the his weapon against the ground. The effect he was after was a upward gust of wind. Which he got, it was enough to send the grenade behind him and explode. Problem was, this left him open, leaning to the left to narrowingly dodged a impaled shoulder, but he preferred to the large cut to his upper right arm. The cut itself was at best a inch deep. But what made it worse wasn't the blood dripping on the blade but the sim unit used his chest as a springboard.

The force exerted almost cracked his entire rib cage, thankfully the armor and exosuit had shock absorbers which only mitigated the damage the force had on him. But physics still applied and that hurt as his back as he hit the ground hard. Leaning up he saw the Sim unit balancing itself, judging from this Alex could see that using him as a springboard was spur of the moment and the frame's balance barely met the demand.

Getting up as fast as his painful, and probably bruised chest could allow, he raised the cleaver ready to fight. "God fucking damnit, why are we so fucking stubborn!" it charged ready to end this right here and now. Thinking quick he moved to block with the cleaver but it anticipated the move and leaned around the block, but to his unguarded right and his cheek was met with a hard metal fist. The helmet was dented, felt the force, and it almost broke his jaw.

Swinging the blade at the Sim unit, it deftly jumped over it but Alex threw a left hook, and thanks to the exosuit augmenting his strength, hit him back significantly. The HUD was flickering and it barely told him where the chest of the unit was. He took the gamble. Taking the time to internally curse his luck with shots to his head, he took his helmet off and tossed it aside.

His left arm was bleeding and as a result bleed more from the movement from the punch he delivered. 'Oh I am going to feel that once this is all said and done' thinking to himself he readied himself. For once, it had no banter to spew, or some humor filled attempt at something. Just a stare off.

At best, if Weiss knew what he was alluding to, he has another fifteen minutes to immobilize the Simulacrum and run like hell. 'Problem is, if and when I run it will A follow, B catch on somehow and dodge, or C all the above' glaring at the sim unit, trying to devise a way to immobilize the unit long enough for Weiss to deliver. If not, 'I hear going out in a blaze of glory is in season this time of year' shuffling slightly, he felt the solitary satchel thump against his back.

The Sim unit was clenching and unclenching its right hand that still held its knife. "You want to know something" glaring at the sim unit it shuffled as well. "This whole fucking war, us joining the IMC, it was all a fucking lie. Looking back we had literally next to no reason for what we decided to do". 'Great spouting philosophical bullshit' and great minds think alike "Yes I am spouting philosophical bullshit but I'm making sure you are made aware."

"I mean, nothing we did was natural. Some say it was forced, that what changed us needed to take its natural course. Especially what your feelings for Hailey. That shit was born from straight lust and the fact she wanted us under her heel. Does any of this make sense?" looking at the Sim unit he shrugged.

"Does any of it need a reason? What happened, happened. Get the fuck over it. War changes people, the mere thought of going off to war changes people whether we like it or not" Alex said now spouting philosophical bulhsit. "Our past made us who we are, and if you don't like it well your shit out of luck and have to live with this" gripping the handle hard he charged.

"Well, makes what I'm about to do easier then" ignoring it, Alex angled the blade so that it was perpendicular to the machine's waist and swung. Expecting this, it jumped back and a click was heard. Looking down a single grenade was in free fall. Throwing up what Aura he had left shrapnel and fire consumed him.

The Sim unit waited, staring at the obscuring smoke. Switching to a form of heat vision, it scanned the smoke looking for human modeled heat patterns. Internally smiling, it found none and sat down acting like it was exhausted. But something emerged from the smoke; a satchel charge.

In a position of inability to properly dodge, it struck the torso of the chassis and he heard the dual detonator clicking. The flashing red light went solid for a single second before the machine was enveloped in unnatural heat with white hot shrapnel tearing through the armor and inner circuitry.

Luckily it was still online, problem was its midsection was heavily damaged and the main circuit responsible for mobility of its legs was either slagged or riddled with holes. Not to mention, a leg was off to its left.

Hearing footsteps, the Sim unit looked to the now dissipating smoke to see Alex walking out but lacking a right arm and holding was holding his slow bleeding stump. Glaring at the immobilized sim unit, three thunderous shots were heard and the both of them heard a tell tale whistling "Checkmate asshole" running to the right, the whistling got louder and the sim unit tried in vain with its arms to move out of the way of possible explosives. But was met with a different explosion, one of ice. All three hit around the middle ground where the two were and from the there spewed forth rapidly expanding ice that covered the Sim unit in a snap freeze.

Alex had a proper head start but he hit the dirt face first. Looking back he was thankful he installed suit warmers cause his legs were encased in Ice. He laid there waiting for RWBY to make their way to him. His only solace that they won was the cheering and lack of gunfire.

After some time, his legs still felt cold. 'actually lost feeling… that's not good' he thought afterward as he laid there waiting already coming to terms that he will basically be bound to a wheelchair. Coming to a separate gut wrenching thought had clasped his hands to Verdinia's datacore. He sighed as he felt the warmth of the metal.

After a agonizing time, the ground he laid on vibrated. Looking to his right he smiled as he saw four distinctly colored relic titans moving toward him. Blizzard and Dragon were the first to reach him, through Blizzard was leading the pack.

Weiss all but launched herself from her titan once the hatched opened. Yang was calmer then she was. He made sure to lean to hide his lack of a right arm. "So Alex" Yang said and looked to his legs which was steaming. "I would say did you have a nice fall but obviously you did, guess the Ice princess here kept you from leaving her" she wiggled her eyebrows causing him to groan.

There was a thud and, looking back up, Weiss had somehow punched Yang into the ground. "YANG HE IS OLDER THAN US BY, at best, TEN YEARS!" sighing in defeat at being called old, Alex waved it off with his left hand. "Let her be, I plan on giving up the love life for a while" the brawler was the one to pause and look at him. "Yea, you have zero game to even begin to get a love life" glaring at the surrogate sister "HEY! What the hell is that suppose to mean?" the three were talking when Sin and Red Death arrived. Ruby literal launched out of the cockpit, and her titan had to plant a foot back to keep it from falling back, and Blake climbed out of hers with grace of a feline.

Alex was about to say something when Ruby impacted him as he was still on the floor, problem was it ripped him from the heavy encasing of ice his legs were and there was a scream of pain.

Running to her Ruby was off and scooting back from Alex. She was scared by something and when the three looked to Alex, they saw why. His right arm was gone, and his previously frozen, thought to be slowly thawing, legs bleeding. Where Yang at least had her arm from the elbow up, Alex's arm was missing from the shoulder, and he basically lost any hope of saving his legs.

He needed medical attention asap. Weiss waved for Blake to go get her titan, Yang was by his side helping him stand and balance himself. "Ruby, I'm fine. Nothing-" he was cut off by rapidly approaching metallic footsteps and Alex pushed yang off, tumbling and there was a sudden blackened red arm where his old one used to be, but from the elbow down was a sword and it thrusted at the source of the footsteps was the sim unit who did a rushed repair job on a leg.

It ducked under the large red blade arm and drove a knife into Alex's gut and was pulled with as he hit the ground by a punch form the brawler. Screaming in pain, he moved his only hand to cover the gaping wound on his gut.

He fell to his ass and was trying to will his semblance to pull his organs back in and seal the wound so his Aura could heal him. But he was met with minimal results.

"We need to get him to a field hospital now!" Yang said. The two sisters did what they could and tried to keep pressure on the large gash.

This left Weiss to glare at the sparking and twitching Sim unit who was trying to get up. Grabbing Myrtenaster, she planted her foot on the back forcing it down. Raising her weapon, she aimed it at the back of its head and thrusted.

It easily pierced the armor and carved a path through it. Finally, it slumped, lifeless, and finally dead. She pulled it out of it as Blake returned with her titan and carefully picked up Alex. Ruby was small enough to stay with Alex to keep applying pressure. Yang hitched a ride on the shoulder plates of the titan. But Weiss had a strange thought enter her mind and knelt by the Sim unit and carefully detached the head of the machine. Putting it quickly in her pack she mounted Blake's titan on the open shoulder plate.

/\\[V]/\

Melody was looking over her brother as he slept peacefully in a medically induced coma. The medics managed to get what organs spilled out back in and into their proper positions and did the best they could to seal up the long cut.

According to the medics he would be on the first available transport out to a proper hospital and herself and RWBY were allowed to accompany him. But a question went unanswered, she looked to a medic who was going over the patient. "How long will he be out" the medic did not flinch and finished up what he was doing.

"I don't know, a few weeks, months, hell even years. Before he wakes up naturally, but I would not recommend waking him now, seeing as it may set him back" the medic looked at her. "The doctors at the hospital we're transferring him to will be able to properly tend to him and put him in a proper place to be in a coma then here" he said as he left. And a short minute later Yang and Ruby passed through the tent flap.

Looking at the two, "He is going to be fine, they just put him under. But according to the medic, he will be unconscious for a unspecified amount of time" Yang raised a eyebrow at the information. "Wouldn't they be able to wake him?" Melody nodded. "Yes but it's best we don't take him off the drugs keeping him under." the brawler looked to the person in question and only sighed.

Looking at the seats by the medical bed, the sisters took them. Melody stayed standing by the only entrance listening for the medical team that would come to take him on the first transport back to Mistral. Raising her hand up she looked at the object it held: Verdinia's datacore. She walked over to the comatose brother and place the datacore in his fingers, they coiled around it as if by reflex or some subconscious order. Walking back to her previous position they waited a hour till the medical team arrived to move him. Like before, RWBY and Melody were allowed to accompany him, and his grip on his titan's datacore never wavered.

/\\[V]/\

Felicity sighed, she just got the report about the fight against the IMC. It was thankfully a win but they suffered for it. All of the mobile wall titans are in desperate need for repair, most if not all who participated require medical attention, and there were at least 50-90 dead. Not to mention Alex is triplegic with the only limb left unharmed being the left.

Sighing she rubbed her temples, 'Now we have to deal with the in bound IMC orbital bombardments' all major civilian centers already evacuated the civilians underground deep enough and moved all command personnel underground at specific locations.

Problem was Atlesian observatories are reporting the IMC and Militia fleets are holding their position. 'Something doesn't feel right' just then her com unit on her wrist beeps. Tapping the device she brought it to her chest "What is it?".

Rust's voice spoke through "Apparently the Militia forces here walked out of their base surrendering. When questioned there was a consensus that they would lose since the Black Reaper was dead. Their detachment was a recon unit after all, so they weren't not packing a lot in hardware" blinking to herself she sighed.

'How convenient and very backwards' "Alright put them all in cuffs and move them to detention centers, they surrendered so no one is to harm them. What of the Pilot team and the Base Commander?"

"The pilot team surrendered without a fuss and it was the Commander who ordered their surrender." this put her off 'Something definitely isn't right' she was about to speak when several consoles blared and a siren was heard.

"Rust get everyone to the fort's shelter!" signing off she rushed to the nearest console. Looking over the shoulder of the operator her gut was right: IMC were beginning the orbital bombardment.

'This is going to hurt' she moved out of the room and toward the war room. Once there she saw Ironwood. "Casualties?" he was looking through his scroll. "Only to the upper area of Vale, and some towns. Otherwise the shelters are holding. But I do have reports of potential cave ins" cursing under her breath she spoke again "We're going to bite a bullet here and I'm doing something stupid. Do what you can to limit and isolate the cave ins and move people around" she left before she got a response and toward the hanger bay for the Widow.

As she ran she reached out to Scar _'Scar get RWBY and Melody to the Widow. Were going to take the fight to the IMC fleet'_ she got his confirmation. She stopped by the armory on site to fetch her gear and her Spitfire.

Spending several minutes checking her gear, she resumed her course toward the Widow to see RWBY there along with Melody. "Get in we're going to fly directly into the heart of a IMC battlecruiser. Specifically the Pandora" Ruby steeled herself and boarded first, followed by a equally determined Yang. Melody was pushing a surprised and adamantly refusing Blake and Weiss.

Felicity set her weapon into a wall mounted holder and took her seat as the pilot. Melody entered the cockpit taking over as the co-pilot. Flipping a switch she activated the cargo intercom. "Strap in girls, and please don't vomit" flipping it off the two began going over the preflight checklist.

Once everything turned out okay Melody started to warm up the engines. Looking forward the large hangar door slowly opened letting in snow from a raging blizzard to enter. She began to countdown loud enough for the girls strapped in the cargo hold to hear.

"5" she tightened her harness.

"4" she flipped a switch to automate the transition of terrestrial to interstellar engines.

"3" tapping the gyroscope to see it flip minutely.

"2" she gripped the controls.

"1… HERE WE GO!" she floored the throttle and the Widow blasted out leaving a vapor trail.

Pulling up they cleared the runway and started the ascent. "Mel, activate the 'stealth drive'" she flipped open a glass cover and readied to press a button. Melody eyed the altitude meter and gave her the signal to push.

The second she did, alerts appeared on the dash in the form of red letters of the word 'Target Lock'. But they vanished after a while and there were purposefully missed shots. Adding to the ruse she banked when a anti air slug passed her.

The com unit on the widow was receiving a hail from the Pandora. "Come on soldiers, floor it!" she pressed a button to her left which spun up the jump drive. After a short charge up, they moved instantly to the Pandora's starboard side.

She and Melody began activating the onboard system to transmit docking clearance codes and waited. "Alright Vermillion, clear to dock in Hangar 3" Melody ended the connection and Felicity sighed.

"Thankfully it's 3. If it was 2 or 1 we would be fighting through Titans instead of grunts and specters." Melody simply nodded. "Handle docking, I'm checking on our passengers" uncoupling the harness and move to the cargo bay.

The door hissed open to see Blake on the floor resisting to vomit and Weiss looking paler than snow.

"So how does it feel to be the first people of Remnant to enter space?" she said smiling as she helped Blake stand and directed her to a compartment with vomit bags and some medicine for such occasions.

"AWESOME!" Ruby yelled as she jumped with joy, Yang brought her back down by ruffling her hair. Weiss regained her faculties enough to ask "Why did you ask for us to come?" she was met with a blank stare. "Right, I'm a idiot" she finally caught on and walked over to the locker onboard and retrieved her weapon.

"Alright, listen well and remember. The battleships here are large and always staffed to capacity. Meaning we're looking at at most 500-900 personnel not to mention several cadres of automated security overseen by handlers. Expect Specters and Stalkers beyond the hangar and Reapers in the hangar." she readied her LMG as RWBY prepared their weapons.

"Blake your part is vital, once the fighting stars, Melody and I will create a light show" she tossed her dataknife to her which she caught "I need you to head to the bridge, kill all the personnel you find along the way. Once on the Bridge, incapacitate the captain and murder the rest. You need the id badge and the data knife. Once that's all done the main console used to fly it will be located by the view glass. Pop it open with the knife and jack in. Next to the little ball is a port, use the id card and rewrite the automated defenses and the Pandora is ours"

Blake blinked and nodded while placing the blade in a holster above her jumpkit. "Yang believe it or not your going with Blake, Even I know it will be a shit show to head to the bridge. Ruby Weiss, you both will head to the engine room and disable the jumpdrive, do not break it" the two nodded while Yang grinned.

"When these doors open get read, Melody, tell me that thing is safe to use" she looked to the robot in question as she hefted a gatling gun and leveled it at the hip, left hand gripping the support lever. "Trust me, It's combat ready" she pulled the support lever back and a click was heard and the tri barrel began to spin. Taking a subconscious gulp of her saliva she looked back to the hatch.

Melody deployed missile pods over her shoulders ready to start the music each pod had three missiles ready to cause havoc. Scar electronically initiated the hatch to open. The second it raised over Melody's and Felicity's hip the two opened fire.

The bullets that spewed forth at the unwitting victims caused a lull in their response as they tried to figure out where the hail of bullets came from, once the hatch fully opened Melody locked onto the following targets: explosive barrels, hard light shielded grunts, and the odd Reaper moving against them. A total of 6 rockets flew from the pods impacting a cluster of oil created a large explosion of heat and fire, three shield grunts who did not have their shield up were gored across the flooring along with the bits of those around them, and a Reaper got two rockets to its abdomen that launched it into several technicians and grunts creating a red line and a splat against a wall where the reaper impacted a wall.

Blake and Yang took the large distraction and easily became ghosts as they ducked toward the lift to the main corridor that ran the length of the ship, Ruby and Weiss did the same but in the direction of the engine room.

The seconds following the bullets and explosions left the hanger lifeless except for Felicity and Melody. Felicity was reloading with Melody doing the same. Scar stepped off the Widow waiting for the automated Titans to move into the hanger.

"Pilot I calculate 1-2 minutes before the automated security personnel and other IMC personnel arrive. I recommend push several crates together and holding out till Team RWBY finishes their assigned tasks." Felicity thanked her titan and had him push several large crates into ideal positions.

"Detecting Specters and Stalkers coming down the main lift to our left" Scar was already turning to aim down the lift's only exit. Melody was busy setting up leaving only Felicity to react to something else.

"Shit. SCAR, TITANS AT OUR BACKS!" The titan snapped around and dashed to deal with them. Thankfully auto titan systems flag other Titans as high priority threats and the three focused on him. Looking back she sighed and took aim at the Lift.

Eyeing her mission timer, they had to hold out for ten minutes for Blake and Yang, which only gave Weiss and Ruby twelve minutes once they cut the drive. Then plan required to draw most of the attention to the hanger which worked, but the second Weiss and Ruby hit the Engine room Felicity would go to support while Melody and Scar held the Hanger bay.

'Here is to hoping' she thought and pulled the trigger at the wall of metal that walked off the lift.

/\\[V]/\

Blake ripped her blade from the back of a shocked technician. Yang was finishing up on a Specter, "Let's go" Blake nodded and followed after her partner. So far the plan was working, seeing as there were only one or two Specters between each turn. And they only had passed the third one. Coming to a fork in the proverbial road Blake eyed the four arrows and the left led to the Bridge and Archives, yet a separate arrow went to the right which led to Medical and a room called 'Regen'.

The hair on the back of her neck perks up the second she saw' Regen'. Blake brought a hand to her human ear and activated the com link. "Felicity, the Pandora has a room called 'Regen'. If it's what I think its for we may have to worry about another Black Reaper" she heard gunfire on the other end then her voice _"FUCK ME!"_ there was a few seconds of gunfire before it stopped _"If they have a marked room for Regen then odds are they are already on the way to bringing him back… change of plans. Tell Yang to head to that room and rip it asunder"_ Yang heard and went down the appropriate path. Blake signed off and went down the path toward the Bridge.

Following the red line, she saw a technician working on a power cable. 'He's in the way, forgive me' she thought for when she reached him, he looked at her with surprise and Blake only vaulted over him and had Gambol Shroud decapitate him. Resuming her run she gave passing respects to each other technician she came across and efficiently disposed of the Specter security guard.

With Yang, she met more and more security Specters. Her Aura was holding, but she felt it waning ever since they left Remnant. 'Just like summer losing her Aura…' the thought dawned on her as she approached the marked 'Regen' room and stared at the door. Focusing her Aura into her hands she punched the door, thankfully her semblance still worked, those few specters hit hard.

The door deformed enough for her to push it open with her bare hands, her face fell at the sight. On a operating esque table laid a Sim unit in likeness to the Black Reaper, thankfully it was still offline.

On her right was a medical officer, who was reaching for the pistol to his right. Acting quick she closed the distance and threw two jabs to the gut and ended with a right uppercut. This put him out of commission. Looking at what he was working at, she stared at the monitor as it read '80% complete'.

Looking to the Sim unit she walked over, called on all her strength, and ripped the head of the Sim unit off ending the connection. If the attention catching sound from the console was of any indication. Looking to the server racks she cocked her gauntlets and fired at them with reckless abandon. Satisfied the dust rounds still worked, and for good measure she busted several monitors, and consoles. Exiting as she wiped her hands free from dust, she looked to find the red arrow of the Bridge to her right and moved to meet up with Blake.

/\\[V]/\

Ruby realized how much her choice of weapon was a hindrance. She was forced to keep her sweet baby in her sniper configuration and was forced to be the long range specialist while Weiss was keeping them from her.

Thankfully, according to Felicity she would have enough room to use her combat style in the room. Ruby pulled the bolt back to expend a empty casing. Reaching the door to the engine room to their dismay it was locked.

"Weiss, I don't think were going to get through this with dust…" she started then looked to her weapon as she tried to think of something. Weiss nodded and began to formulate something, Ruby thought of something which is better than standing here.

"Weiss stand back" she shifted her weapon into the scythe configuration and flexed the blade straight and skewered the door. Twisting and returning the blade to its original stance she looked to her best buddy, "I'm going to need help…" Weiss nodded and with visible strain conjured a glyph under ruby and waited for her signal.

Receiving and nod she changed it to black and it propelled her backward ripping the door off its hinges.

Weiss deployed a glyph to block the gunfire from three Specters. Under a invisible strain she conjured a second glyph that launched three separate ice shards that speared through the neck-torso connections downing the machines. Dropping the glyph shield Ruby comes flying past her in the tell tale signature of her semblance.

She ran toward the now opened door hearing the swishing of her scythe. Entering the room, she steeled herself at the sight of the decapitated innocent workers. Ruby looked disturbed in her eyes, but her relationship with Alexavier gave her the necessary resistance to ignore the urge to throw up and cry, but that same relationship scared Weiss for her partner and 'best buddy's' face was that of the most hardened killer.

Walking to the main console she began to shut down the jump drive. Seeing as it was spinning up to fire, it was canceled and entered 'power saving' mode.

Bringing a hand to her ear she turned to look at the long corridor. "Felicity, We shut down the Jump drive and standing by" she brought her hand away as she helped Ruby push a crate into place.

The Red reaper propped her weapon in its sniper config on top of the crate and took aim. _"Good, Blake is nearing the Bridge. Yang took care of a problem before it could end this operation thankfully, enroute in three"_ it was punctuated by gunfire before cutting off.

Weiss looked down the long corridor while sparing a glance at Ruby, her eyes soulless as she peered down her rifle's scope. She shuddered at the innocence she must have lost during the time she spent with Alex.

/\\[V]/\

Back to Blake, she waited before the door leading to the Bridge. According to the brief map layout they looked over, the most viable way to get to the bridge was walking along a catwalk over Hanger 1 which held the main contingent of titans. Her feline ears twitched to familiar footfalls and looked to her right to see Yang jogging toward her.

"Ready to go Kit-kat" Blake only nodded and opened the door. And Felicity was not exaggerating the need to be quick here. Cause she could see from before the door the numerous titan bays. Thankfully most were offline. Yang seemed to zone out for a few and her real hand went to her waist and tapped a suspicious item.

Looking from it to her partner's strange mixture of lilac and red eyes "Yang, please tell me you did not swipe Verdinia from Alex" Yang merely stared. Sighing "Hope You know what your doing" Yang only smirked as her eyes returned to normal. "What? Pfff I always know what I'm doing. See you back at the Hanger bay" Yang ran out onto the catwalk, looked around and vaulted over the safety railing.

Knowing she was fine Blake resumed her course. Running along, she barely heard any fighting and saw a large glass fixture overlooking Hangar 1. Slinking to the shadows she stayed out of sight and approached the side door. She opened the door and entered, surprisingly the voices drowned out the sound of the door opening.

Climbing up the rafters she observed the bustling of the command personnel and spotted the captain. The captain was female and looked imposing, considering the only imposing, very decorated, female was issuing orders from where she needed to be made it easy yet difficult.

Thankfully, she had Alexavier made, and possibly patented, 'Pop rocks'. Reaching behind her she grabbed a few of the arc grenades 'on steroids' as he called them once and tossed them.

They silently passed through the air and went unheard, only till they went off and killed all on the ground floor, and those who survived only got burn scars from the electrical arc discharges, the grenades also overloaded the Specter guards causing them to explode spray metal shrapnel all over the place.

Apparently luck was on her side seeing as the captain went down as well. Jumping down from her spot she had her Gambol Shroud out and impaled a heavily wounded yet standing operator ending their misery. Getting off the dead man, she nimbly stepped away from the dead bodies toward the stairs leading up to where she needed to be.

She saw the Captain glaring at her, and spat blood at her cheek. "Get it over with animal" Blake flinched slightly at the word, and not at the blood staining her cheek. The years of oppression she suffered under returned. Yet instead of sorrow, only raw anger resurfaced and she drew Gambol Shroud.

'Thankfully, No one is here to witness this' she thought as she approached the downed captain gripping Gambol had and raised her weapon high. She brought it down and let her anger control her, butchering the Captain who did not scream out in pain. It was a solid minute before she snapped out and stared at the once whole human being. Her chest was ripped open and her organs were mincemeat and the face was reduced to a unrecognizable pulp, not to mention fingers were removed and arms up to the elbow had the skin flayed off.

She looked to her hands and dropped her weapon, her hands up past her wrists were covered in blood, Gambol Shroud barely had any blood free spots on it. She began to tremble badly, but she forced herself to endure to do what she needed to do. Popping open the hatch like she remembered being taught, she inserted the data knife into the ball and tapped on a nearby set of buttons, bringing up the necessary port.

Looking at the corpse, she gulped and pulled the bloodied ID card off the corpse. Inserting it into the awaiting port. A green light was seen, following insertion it asked to switch the IFFs to recognize 'Remnant' as allies and the IMC and Militia as hostiles. Hitting 'Confirm' the prompt vanished and she felt the knife moved upward slightly. Pulling it out she took the card only to throw it far from her to a random corner of the bridge. Like it would suddenly come alive and kill her.

A door opened on the far side of the bridge. Spinning around, she stared down a pair of Stalker's who red lights were flashing between red and blue. After a pregnant second they stayed solid blue and left the room.

She sighed, reaching for her tainted weapon she holstered it in the scabbard she made for such an occasion.

Walking out to the catwalk she peered over to see pure chaos. She thought 'automated security' was only limited to Reapers, Stalkers, Specters and any turrets they stumbled upon. But it also encompassed the Titans that spontaneously came online and started crushing, burning, exploding, or cutting any helpless IMC affiliated individual on the ground.

Though, only one Titan did not join in. And she understood why: Yang was at its feet starring on in surprise. The titan was a 'Tone' titan that had a familiar red optic. Doing her best to remove the blood off her hands, she vaulted over the railing onto a catwalk below, then onto another before finally reaching the ground floor. She approached Yang who looked to her and blinked, "Not that its my place but, red is more of a Ruby thing… but hey who am I to judge your fashion sense" she said smiling. Blake only rubbed her arm 'laughing' with her.

"I believe you owe me an explanation when we get back Yang" Verdinia's familiar voice returned the two to reality and stared up to the large, odd looking Tone. "I recommend we move to the Hanger you entered through, from there I can explain what is going on right now" the two nodded and followed the titan as specters moved the corpses into piles and others started carting them off somewhere.

After several minutes they arrived at Hanger 2, and they saw Ruby and Weiss sitting on a crate taking a breather. Melody was staring heavily at a box then looked over to them. "Welcome back you two-" she stopped and looked to the Tone.

"How…." Bake pointed to Yang and threw her under the metaphorical freight train. "Ah… question is how did you swipe the data core from his iron grip?" Yang, to everyone's surprise shrugged. "He was awake when I went to swipe it. He was absolutely against it but once i told him where we're going he practically handed the core to me and said 'Go'. It wasn't hard to infer what he meant"

Melody broke the silence afterward by walking up to her and staring into her very soul, this unnerved the blonde brawler who shuffled. Melody shrugged and took several steps back then looked to Verdinia. "Now that the method behind this is over, the entire IMC detachment here had their systems linked between ships to increase cohesion and limit external wiretaps. Unfortunately this only prevented outside wiretaps, never internal. Meaning…" Verdinia pointed to a nearby view port.

Weiss and Blake were closer and took a peak. "The Militia ships are drifting with massive holes in their hull" looking back to the Titan who only nodded. "The linked targeting computers created a enhanced field of view which allowed for the deck guns to fire from two separate angles to better reduce the chances to miss. The Rebellion and Vortex are more capable ships for stellar combat which uses the Pandora's superior sensors to better track and have near real time data readouts"

"That makes confiscating them easier… for now let's head back to Alex, I am sure you three" excluding Yang who shrugged "Want to see him".

RWBY climbed into the Widow with Scar and Verdinia. Once Melody secured a random crate to the inside of the Widow, did the large hatch close.

The Titan transport lifted off and exited the Hanger watching many widows and goblin transports flew from the three vessels toward the crippled Militia starships.

* * *

 **Now since I literally deleted the already archived copy of this chapter so I could give this slightly fixed chapter, I forgot what I had here. Oh well I will say that expect a 'pilot' chapter of Enigmatic Interpretation of Reality, or EIoR as I have been archiving it in my brain as, and something im going to Poll for: Should I just off WST. It was made to basically be a thing so I could use to break a wall I hit writing WaC, that job has been taken over by a draft I have in the works. Anyway that poll should be up when I update my profile with the new message**

 **Not that anyone probably bothers to read these things that is which I will admit, I don't either so we're both assholes and I'm a massive hypocrite somehow.**


End file.
